It All Started In Rockaway
by genie60
Summary: Ross Poldark travels to the small NYC beach peninsula of Rockaway Beach after events in Cornwall make him realize he needed a change in his life. Demelza Carne is a born and bred Rockawayite. The beach and her home town are the only life she's known. Life has not been easy for her and if it wasn't for her friends and surfing, she's not sure how she would get by. Meeting Ross Poldar
1. Welcome to Rockaway

IT ALL BEGAN IN ROCKAWAY

Chapter 1

"Beach 116th Street. Last stop". The voice of the train conductor came over the speakers in the last car. Ross Poldark looked out the window of the subway car as it pulls into the station. The breaks screeched to a halt and the doors slide open. He gathered his duffel bag and exited into the brightly lit and seemingly new station. The tile and steel are harsh contrasts to the old train car behind him. It was evidence of the rebuilding that had gone on over the past two years. Ross had heard stories of the devastation Hurricane Sandy had caused this town and had read up a little on its history.

The 11 mile stretch of peninsula was one of the oldest towns in New York. In the early part of the 20th century, it was known as the "Irish Riviera" as so many immigrants made their home here. In the past 15 years however, not only had the populace changed from mainly Irish to all ethnicities, this small beach town had seen its share of upheaval and tragedy. Starting with 9/11, when many residents were lost either in the towers as office workers or as first responders. Multitudes of police and firefighters came from Rockaway and the neighborhood was hit hard. It continued with a plane crashing into the quiet neighborhood only two months later, resulting not only in the death of the passengers but many on the ground when blocks were razed leaving nothing but rubble in its wake. And finally THE storm. Twelve hours of Mother Nature wreaking havoc and changing this beautiful beach town into something that looked like a war zone. Ross read what he could on this neighborhood during his trip over and was impressed with the resilience of its inhabitants. From what he had found out, after each event, the inhabitants worked together to rise from the ashes and make their town better than before. He hoped that being in this kind of atmosphere would help him find his own resilience as well.

It was this kind of determination that Ross was drawn to. He hoped his decision to come here on a whim was the right one. He needed something to look forward to and hopefully change his attitude. Now as he walked out from the train station to the street, and tilted his head up to the slowly rising sun, he felt he had.

The dawn was breaking and Ross looked around at the main street. To the north was Jamaica Bay, a body of water than ran the length of the land. Across this was a view of the New York City skyline. The buildings were a modern contrast to the seemingly rural beach town. He turned in the opposite direction, toward what he assumed was the ocean side and started to walk slowly down the street. The quiet of the early morning allowed his mind to think back to the events that led him here.

 _Ross hadn't planned on ending up here but he needed to leave the UK. He had just recovered from his latest altercation and had intended to go home to Cornwall and pick up where he left off. He was young, reasonably handsome, fairly well off with a ready-made business and life that he had taken for granted. However, that assumed life changed when his father died suddenly. It had taken him completed off guard and if he were honest with himself, feeling very much alone. Not to mention, guilty as well. His father had just bailed him out of another bit of trouble. This time involving a gambling debt that Ross thought he could avoid. The debtor had other ideas._

 _One night, while Ross was leaving his girlfriend of the moment, Ruth Ballard's house, he was jumped and given quite a beating. He hadn't see it coming as he had reluctantly lingered at the door while Ruth held on to him for one last kiss._

" _Are you sure you won't stay?" Her voice was breathy in an attempt to sound seductive._

 _In reality she just sounded asthmatic. The grip she had on his shirt was not easing and Ross was beginning to feel claustrophobic. He just wanted to get out of there and was focused on wrestling himself out of her clutches but Ruth was a determined young woman. Petite and energetic, with wide brown eyes, she had her sights set on Ross since their school days. It only intensified in the past few years when it became clear that Ross was due to inherit quite a successful business. It made Ross the most desired and powerful men in the county. And Ruth was one of many local young ladies who tried, unsuccessfully, to get his attention and keep it. Ross had no interest in settling down at this point in his life. He was young and healthy and felt he would have plenty of time later to become the husband his father thought he should be. He let Ruth's mouth continue to play with his own so he didn't see or hear anything behind him._

" _Um, Ruth," he started, wresting is head away from hers, "I really have to go. But I'll call you". Ross pulled her hands off his chest and gave her on last peck on the mouth. He turned quickly and hopped down the steps to his waiting mini Cooper, not noticing the two figures that had come up behind him. Swinging around, he was met with the first blow to his jaw. He landed on the ground, shaking his head to clear it. He tried to rise up when all of sudden he felt a searing pain on the side of his face. He put his hand to his cheek and came away with warm blood. This stunned him and he leaned against the wheel, his legs outstretched, hoping that Ruth would call for help. He closed his eyes and heard, rather than saw, the sound of something hard hitting his leg. He finally found a voice and cried out in pain. The two men jumped into their car and sped away, afraid that Ross' cries would attract the neighbors._

 _Luckily, Ruth heard the ruckus and ran outside at the sound of the tires screeching. Opening the door, she saw Ross crumpled on the ground, against the tire of his car. "Ross!" Ruth screamed as she ran to him. She knelt down and gathered him into her arms. She saw the gash on the side of his face and pulled the hem of her blouse up, holding it against his head, trying to stop the bleeding. She cradled him as she reached felt Ross' pockets for his phone._

" _Ruth," he rasped. "I don't think now is the time for that". Looking down, she saw him trying to give her a smirk, and just shook her head._

" _I'm looking for your phone, funny man."_

" _Back pocket"._

 _She moved her arm underneath him, and found his iPhone. She searched his contacts for Joshua Poldark and surprisingly found him under that and not "Dad". Without thinking she hit his name waited for him to pick up. After what seemed like an eternity, she heard his voice on the other end of the line._

" _Ross?" Joshua's voice sounded gravelly. Ruth realized she must have woken him up._

" _Um, no Mr. Poldark, it's me, Ruth. Ruth Ballard." She paused and let her words sink in. Not hearing response she continued. "Ross has been hurt. I think you should get here right away."_

" _Hurt? What do you mean? Has there been an accident?" Joshua was wide awake now._

" _Kind of. I really think you should just come."_

" _Where are you? What hospital are you at?"_

" _We're not at the hospital. Ross is outside my flat. I can't carry him." Ruth was starting to get hysterical. "Please. He's bleeding. Can you please just hurry?"_

 _Upon arriving, Joshua gathered up his son and got him to the emergency room before anyone could call the police. Once Ross was able to speak, his father found out who had done this and made a few calls to handle the situation in his own way._

" _That's that," Joshua said to his semi conscious son. Ross just looked up at him from the bed. His leg was elevated in a sling and his face half covered with gauze. His eyes conveyed what he couldn't or wouldn't say._

" _Don't worry about it boy. It's over." Ross nodded and closed his eyes._

 _However his father continued. "But don't think this lets you off the hook". That got Ross' attention. His eyes opened and he tried, unsuccessfully to prop himself up in bed._

" _I know you think you're young and indestructible but the truth is you're not. You're human and my only son." Joshua had never spoken in such a tone before and it took Ross by surprise. He can't remember the last time he heard any kind of emotion in his father's voice. If he though back, it was probably when his mother died and Joshua had come into Ross' room to tell him the news. Joshua didn't know that Ross had been listening to the adult's conversation and realized his mother was gone when he heard his father's sobs. It was the one and only time Ross saw his father vulnerable. Until now. Ross could see his father was struggling with something and his concern grew._

" _Ross," his father started. "You have to get serious about life. I'm not a young man and soon, perhaps before you know it, I will be gone." Ross tried to sit up to say something but his father held up his hand. "Let me continue."_

 _Ross lie back down and let out a sigh._

" _I'm tired. And I want…no need…you to learn the business and make sure it survives. It's our family legacy and I don't want it going to rot. Do you understand?"_

" _Yes," Ross whispered._

" _Good. You need to settle down, find a wife and make Nampara your home."_

 _Ross rolled his eyes, but hoped his father didn't see. Unfortunately, Joshua did catch a glimpse of his son's reaction._

" _I saw that." The tone was scolding, just like Ross used to hear when he tried to steal a nip of brandy from his father's glass._

" _Sorry."_

" _It's fine. Just heed what I say. When you get out of here, I expect you to take up residence at one of the junior partners desks and learn the ropes of our company. Is that clear?"_

" _Crystal."  
Joshua was pleased and gave Ross a half smile. "Perfect." He reached over and gave him a pat on his shoulder. "Now get some rest and I'll be back tomorrow." _

_Tomorrow never came. In the middle of the night, a nurse woke him with the news that his father had been brought into the emergency room after suffering a massive coronary. Their longtime servant, Jud Paynter, rode in with him after finding Joshua on the floor of the library, unconscious._

 _Ross didn't know how to react; so many adjectives came to mind: shocked, numb, sad, scared to name a few._

 _Shocked. It had only been a few hours since he'd seen his dad. He seemed fine. No sign of any kind of health issue. At least not that Ross knew. His father was good at keeping secrets; maybe being sick was one of them._

 _Numb because Ross didn't really react to any kind of life event. The last time was his mother's death. Every major thing that happened after that was just an incident and didn't warrant any expenditure of emotions._

 _Sad. That's what you're supposed to feel, right? That's what ran through his head. He should feel like crying or screaming or something. Nothing was coming. Nothing._

 _Scared. Yeah, Ross found himself scared. A new concept for him as nothing has ever scared him. Not even getting beaten up. Maybe that was easy because he knew what he was facing then. Now he was dealing with a very big unknown. Joshua was his last relative. He had no one. And what was even scarier was that his father was right. He needed to grow up and take responsibility for a real life. This playing at being an adult now had to end. He actually had to do it._

 _He had been injured right before his release and while recovering, found out that his father had died. Ross knew he had to go home to see what was left of his life but was no longer sure if that was his future. Upon arriving back at Nampara he quickly realized that he didn't belong there anymore. His father was his last relative and tie to this house so with him gone, Ross saw no reason to stay. His father's plan was for Ross to start working at the business, learn the ropes and then go back to school and get some sort of business degree. And of course find a wife, preferably someone like Ruth. Young, pretty, somewhat clever, from a prominent family who could give Ross heirs. But that wasn't for him. As much as he wanted to please his father and keep the family legacy going, Ross didn't want it to happen now. Something inside his restless soul was telling him that this is not the time for him to become a country squire. He admitted to himself that the life he'd been living was a bit of a waste but that was no reason to take the opposite road and just settle for the easy way out. He knew that outside his Cornwall, there was something more; something that he needed to find. Ross wasn't sure what that was or where to even start looking but he knew it wasn't here._

 _So after settling his father's will, he took some of his inheritance and headed west to the States. He felt a total change of scenery was what he needed. Starting over in a place that seemingly had no resemblance to home was probably the best thing to help him heal physically and mentally._

Now walking down Beach 116th Street, he felt an uncanny connection to this town. He had wanted to go to place that was as far from his Cornish sea town and yet here he was, walking down the street towards the Atlantic. He still felt he made the right choice. Rockaway was healing from being broken and battered as was Ross. The new storefronts and clean streets gave no indication that a few years before these places were just shells of long existing family businesses. Yet he wondered if they were just facades and hid any of the pain inside as he did.

Making his way toward the ocean side, he shifted the bag from one shoulder to the other, hoping to ease the strain on his still weak leg. Shrapnel still remained in his ankle as an aching reminder of his life in Cornwall. The more dramatic scar on his left cheek was still red and raw looking. Ross knew how lucky he was to not have lost that eye. He was grateful everyday for that small favor and that the physical discomfort and change of his face was a small price to pay for the foolishness that caused it.

Ross saw the boardwalk in front of him and picked up his pace just a bit. He was anxious to see just exactly what made this town so enviable and to be honest he hadn't realized how much he missed the ocean and the smell of the sea air until it was upon him again. As he approached the concrete ramp he passed an old building with a weather beaten sign: "Boards & Beers". The metal rolling doors were down and were covered with brightly painted scenes of waves, surfers and boards that stood out against the gunmetal of the gates. The colors and retro design seemed out of place on this newly renovated block. It caught Ross' eye and he made note to come back to this place when it was opened to see what it was all about.

He made his way to a bench on the boardwalk, dropped his bag and sat down, leaning back and putting his feet up on the railing. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He let the salt air fill his lungs and felt the tension from his journey leave his body. He kept his eyes closed and listened to the sound of the waves crashing on the rock jetties. For a moment, it sounded like home as the seas of Cornwall could be rough and untamed. His father often compared Ross to that as well; wild and unconventional. Ross knew his father loved him but he was never quite sure he _liked_ him. He regretted not having had the chance to talk to his dad about his own dreams and plans or to tell him that he loved him. He was letting those thoughts run through his head when he heard a dog barking. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked out in front of him at the horizon and saw a golden, wire-haired dog staring at the incoming waves. Ross' gaze followed the dog's line of vision and was drawn to something red and blue bobbing in the water. He kept staring and squinted, trying to figure out what it was when a swell rose and the crimson object came fully into view. It was then that Ross saw a mane of red hair tied in a ponytail on the head of a very lithe body. The surfer hopped up on a board and started to paddle to catch the wave. He realized immediately it was a girl and fairly accomplished surfer as well. The color of her hair stood out against her electric blue rash guard. Ross continued to watch as she got her balance and stood to ride the wave in. The dog barked and jumped furiously as she approached shore. She hopped off the board and walked toward the mutt. Letting the board plop to the ground, she dropped down to her knees and scratched the dog behind the ears and seemed to be talking to him in an attempt to calm him down. She picked up a towel that lay on the sand, pulled out the hair tie and proceeded to rub her hair dry. Ross continued to watch from his position and found that he naturally was drawn to this mysterious figure. He hoped he'd get a chance to meet her.

Demelza Carne stopped drying her hair and sat down on the board, taking a few more minutes on the beach before having to start her day. This was her favorite time to be here. Pre dawn hours gave her the time to relish the quiet beauty of the ocean and sand. It was the time when only the most die-hard surfers were out riding. There were days when the waves were so good and the ocean full of surfers; it looked like a competition that could give Hawaii a run for its money. Even on those days, the riders respected each other's space and Demelza was able to just lose herself in the water, sky and speed. The beach was her sanctuary. It was the place where she was the happiest. Having been born and bred here, she could never imagine leaving. The sand was in her shoes and she would never want to shake it out, even if her current life was less than perfect.

Her mother had died when she was in middle school which made those awkward teenage years even harder. Especially with a father that felt the loss extremely hard. She hadn't realized how much her mother was the backbone of the family until she was gone and their family was left floundering. It became Demelza's job to keep the house running as usual in addition to keeping the family business going so it didn't fail as well as try to finish high school. Once she graduated Beach Channel High School, Demelza went to work full time at their store and would give surf lessons on the side. Her father would pop in and out when he wasn't "under the weather", the phrase Demelza used instead of the truth, which was drunk. Her father had turned to the bottle to cope with the loneliness and to avoid taking responsibility for their lives. So she grew up fast.

Yet all during these turbulent years, the ocean and surfing were her outlet. No matter what was going on she could come to the beach, get on her board and for a few minutes, and forget everything but the ride. Today was one of those days. Her dad had a bad night and took it out on Demelza. Her arm was still soar where he grabbed her but not painful enough to keep her from her ride. She tipped her head back, letting her hair fall down her back while the rising sun bathed her face. Her dog Garrick romped near the shore, digging where clam holes made bubbles. Realizing that she needed to get her day going and that she should get out of her surf garb, Demelza rose and grabbed her gear. She walked toward back of the beach towards where Ross was sitting and saw his figure sitting there. She was curious as to who could be out at this hour since only locals ventured to the beach before sunlight. Before she could stop him, Garrick ran towards the new person, leaving Demelza to try and catch up to him.

"Garrick!" she called. "Come back here."

Ross bent down and started petting Garrick. The dog responded by wagging his tail and rubbing his muzzle against Ross' leg. He looked up and saw the ginger haired surfer approach. As she got closer, Ross could see her face clearly now. Her skin was fair and smooth as porcelain, stark against the red hair that framed her face. But it was her eyes that held his attention. They were the color of the sea she just emerged from combined with the electric blue of the rash guard that accentuated her body. Her legs seemed to go on for days from the boy trunks she wore.

"I'm sorry, "she said. "Garrick usually doesn't like strangers. Besides no one is ever here at this hour."

"No problem", Ross replied. "He seems very friendly".

"Depends. Must be something about you he likes."

"Guess I should be flattered."

The girl tilted her head at the sound of his voice. She stared at him and an awkward silence followed. Ross spoke first to break it.

"You were really good out there."

"Thanks. The waves aren't the best today but I got a couple of runs in."

"Well, you were pretty incredible. I'm guessing you've been doing this a long time? You're a native I take it"

The girl blushed as she fiddled with the ends of her hair and leaned against the metal railing facing him. Ross searched her face for something but he didn't know what. This girl was different from anyone he'd met before and he was fascinated. The red head looked at him mischievously.

"You're smart, aren't you?" she remarked.

"Some would say so." He gave her a small smile. "And you're not." she blurted out.

Ross was perplexed. "Not what?"

"A native". Now she smiled at him.

"What gave it away?" Ross gave her glance and waited for her answer. The fascination he found in her was slowly morphing into something close to smitten.

"Let's just say your English sounds just like that, English."Ross chuckled and the girl joined in. Garrick sat at their feet looking up at the two of them. Ross held out his hand.

"Ross Poldark"

The girl took it and looking him straight in the eye, answered.

"Demelza Carne"


	2. Wouldn't it be Nice?

Chapter 2—Wouldn't It Be Nice?

Ross and Demelza were immobile for what seemed liked hours when in fact it had only been a minute or two.

Demelza could see that he was staring at her and shivered. She didn't know if that was an involuntary response to him or to the fact that she was still in her surfing gear because she couldn't deny that she was beginning to feel- something. What was it about this stranger that was different than the Rockaway guys she grew up with? Most of them just wanted to get into her pants. With this Ross person, it wasn't just the way he spoke or the beauty of his eyes. No, some voice inside her head told her this man was not your typical player and she wanted to know more.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

Ross stopped petting Garrick and responded. "Actually, yes, I could go for something to eat. I think the last time I had something was on the plane."

"Did you come here straight from JFK?"

"Yes I thought I'd see what I'd decided to get myself into straight away." Demelza was surprised at his answer. This guy was becoming more and more intriguing.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Ross shook his head in the negative.

"Damn! You are fucking brave," Demelza blurted. Ross' eyes widened at her outburst and she could see his shock at the language.

"Didn't mean to shock you. If you stick around Ross Pol-"she started.

"Poldark," he finished for her.

"Poldark." she said shyly. "You'll see I'm no lady".

Ross held out his hand for her. "And I'm no gentleman."

Demelza was taken aback at the gesture but took it and rose. They stay connected, seemingly unwilling to let go.

Ross then noticed how tall she actually was. Almost as tall as him. Her red hair fell in waves down her back, curling along the way. And her legs seemed to go on forever from under her boy shorts. He shook his head to bring himself back to the present.

"Besides, Demelza Carne. I've had my share of " _ladies_ ". I think you're just what I need."

She grinned at him, her teeth coming into view for the first time and Ross reciprocated with a full smile this time. He moved aside to let her grab her gear and let her pass.

"Shall we?" He made a sweeping gesture with his hand. She giggled and walked slowly so as not to drop her board.

"C'mon, Garrick. Let's get some food for our new friend". Demelza bounced down the ramp and started up the block. Ross followed closely behind and was surprised when she stopped in front of the store that caught his eye earlier, "Boards and Beers".

"What are we doing here?"

Demelza leaned her board against the gate so she could reach into her bag and pull out a set of keys. The ring had a plastic surf board and flip flop on it. Ross was amused at the playfulness of them. She fumbled trying to locate one particular key.

"What do you mean"? she answered absentmindedly. "This place is mine."

"Yours?"

"Yeah. I know my English isn't as posh as yours, but I'm pretty sure it's still English."

Ross looked at her pointedly, trying to comprehend what she was saying.

"You own this place?"

"For better or worse, yes, I do," she responded.

Once again Ross was not expecting that answer. And once again, this girl, offered up another reason for him to want to get to know her better. There appeared to be a new surprise with every answer she gave.

"I know what you're thinking..

Ross tilted his head. "Really? And what would that be?"

"How can such an amazing person like me, own such a dump like this?" She stopped playing with the keys.

"Aha! Found it!" Demelza looked at him and could see he didn't get the importance of the moment.

"You'll see it's the little things that get a girl like me excited, Ross Poldark." She dragged his last name out slightly longer than necessary just to show him she remembered how to pronounce it.

Again he smiled. Ross found he was doing that a lot in the past half hour or so. And it wasn't an unpleasant feeling.

"I can see that. And no, I wasn't thinking that at all," he answered with just a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

Demelza didn't believe him but let it slide. She took the key and slipped it into the padlock. Hearing it click, she twisted it and slipped it out of the latch. Then without looking, she reached down to pull up the first gate. As she did so, she felt something warm on the handle. Turning her head, she saw Ross, crouched down, grabbing and pulling it up with her. In one good yank, the gate rolled up, squeaking along the way. She moved to the second one and did the same thing. And so did Ross. Soon, all three gates were up and she opened the main door to let him in. Once inside, Ross was amazed at what he saw.

Behind those old gates was a conglomeration of a bar, restaurant and surf shop. He'd never seen anything like it anywhere else and he wondered if this was the norm for New York.

"You're speechless, right? You were expected some Beach Boys kind of tiki lounge or something?"

"Actually, I don't know what I was expecting. When I passed your place earlier, I was wondering what "Boards and Beers" stood for. Now I see. This is really clever." Ross walked down the length of the counter running his hand on the bar top. The surface looked like it was made of old planks, possibly from jetties or the former boardwalk that had been polished but still held a weather beaten look. Beer taps and bottles of basic liquor lined the wall and stacks of red cups were nestled on either side. Definitely not a high end bar, but obviously practical. There was also a pass through window that he guessed led to a kitchen. There were wooden picnic style tables and benches scattered around the open floor area that faced the boardwalk and ocean, which could be seen through a large glass wall that also opened up to the outside.

And finally he hit the surf section. A few boards hung over a glass counter. T-shirts with Rockaway centric phrases were pinned to a material push board and various surf and beach accessories were in a display case. He turned to Demelza, who stood by the front door with Garrick, watching him. She expected him to laugh. Or at the least, question what the hell this place was supposed to be.

Ross turned around, taking one more glance around him until his eyes landed on Demelza.

"This place is awesome."

She was caught off guard. No one ever complimented "Boards & Beers".

"You don't have to be nice to me because you want breakfast", she said. "I'll still feed you. Besides, Garrick and I are hungry too."

"You'll learn, Demelza Carne, that I don't tell people things they think they want to hear. I tell them the truth. Gets me in trouble sometimes."

She smiled again. And relaxed. "Well, then. I think we might actually turn out to be friends."

"I hope so", he said quietly. Demelza suddenly felt awkward. She needed to move and go do something.

"Let me get out of these wet clothes, and I'll go and fix us something. Give me two minutes."

Picking up her bag, she hopped over the counter and walked to the back. Garrick didn't follow but stayed behind, and taking up residence next to Ross, who made himself comfortable at one of the tables. For the first time since he arrived on this peninsula, he pulled out his phone. Surprisingly, or maybe not, there were no missed calls, no text messages. Ross didn't know if he should be hurt, disappointed or relieved. Technically, there was no one who would be looking for him. The will and business were being overseen by his father's long time solicitor and friend, Harris Pascoe, so no worries there. And if something really needed his attention, he assumed he would be contacted. The only person who might wonder where he was would have been Ruth. But after the way they left things that night, he wasn't surprised that he hadn't heard from her at all and to be honest, he was glad of it. Ross was still fiddling with his phone, trying to look up possible places to live so he didn't hear the door open.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?"

Startled, Ross dropped his phone and looked up. Standing at the door was a petite brunette, dressed in jeans and a tee with a denim shirt layered over it, carrying an oversized tote bag. Her face was round and the expression on it was far from pleasant.

"Did you not understand the question? Who are you and how did you get in here?" Verity Gallagher raised her voice another octave and as Ross stood to approach her, she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a lanyard that held a can of mace. Holding it at arm's length, she took aim directly at his face.

"Whoa, hold on there." Ross held his hands up in a defense mode while walking slowly towards this agitated person. "The girl who owns the place let me in. She…"

"Demelza"? Now she looked around for her, turning back to Ross, and still pointing her weapon at him again. "Where is she? What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything to her. She and I met on the boardwalk this morning and she invited me for breakfast."

"Yeah, right', Verity scoffed. "Demelza doesn't talk to anyone in the morning when she's surfing". She moved into the space a little more, looking around as if she expected a band of hoodlums to jump out from behind the bar. She was about to pull the trigger on her can when her heard her friend.

"Verity!" Demelza shouted. "Put-down-the-mace" Her voiced was pointed, accentuating each word as she spoke. "Seriously, Verity, drop it!"

Verity was still uncertain of what was going on but knew she was beat and slowly lowered her arm. She took a half turn and looked between her friend and the stranger. It was then she noticed how attractive he was; curly brown hair, matching eyes and a perfect nose. Even the scar on his cheek was hot. She was impressed. Reluctantly she put the small canister in her bag, proceeded to drop that on the bar so she could hop up on a stool. She looked at Demelza, who had been standing behind the bar, in the doorway leading to the kitchen. Verity had her back to Ross, so he couldn't see the look that she gave her best friend. Demelza's eyes widened and she shot Verity a look that could wither a flower. Nonplussed, Verity responded with a shrug of her shoulders, a wink and not so subtle lick of her lips.

Dismissing Verity's typical bad behavior, Demelza moved around the bar, avoiding the jump over this time and walked to where Ross was standing. Taking him by the elbow as if it was an everyday occurrence, she guided him over to Verity. Holding her arm out she motioned to Verity.

"Ross Poldark, meet Verity Gallagher. Barmaid, bodyguard and life-long best friend." Verity stared at this newcomer to the neighborhood and said nothing. If this was a cartoon, Demelza thought, her tongue would be on the floor. A snort escaped her as she got a visual of that in her head. Both Verity and Ross turned to her, questioningly.

"Nice sound, " Verity said towards Demelza. "I don't know if she told you, Ross, but our Demelza here is a perfect lady". Ross found the sarcasm dripping off her words amusing.

"Actually, she did warn me of that."

He looked at Demelza and gave her wink. Verity caught that but was more impressed that he picked up the tone of the conversation so quickly. Ross knew he made headway. He held out his hand and shook hers. She continued her assessment of him, letting her eyes roam up and down his body without any shame. He saw what she was doing and said nothing.

"Love the accent. Is that real or do you just use it when you're trying to score?"

"VERITY"! This time, Demelza was not timid about her embarrassment in her friend's attitude.

Ross didn't take the bait meant to rile him but he wasn't going to let a comment like that pass unanswered.

"Actually, Verity, I don't need to use any accent to score, as you so eloquently put it. The curls usually do it without my having to say a word."

Verity burst out laughing. Turning towards Demelza, she said, " Dem, I don't know where you found him, but he can stay. I like a man who can give as good as get."

Looking back at Ross, who was pleased at his breaking down Demelza's friend, she smiled.

"Don't get too cocky, James Bond. I still don't know if I trust you with my BFF."

Ross pulled back a little and glanced at Demelza, who busied herself with straightening up the bar behind her.

Putting on his best British accent, he said, "I can promise you, I have no intention of hurting Demelza."

At this, Demelza looked up and from under her lashes and gave him a smile. And he returned the favor with a crooked grin of his own. Verity felt the air thicken a bit with whatever was passing between them and thought now was as good a time as any to make an exit.

"Okay then. I'm just going to go back here and whip us up some breakfast. I'm sure you're not particular are you, Ross?"

"Um no."

"Peachy," Verity said. "I'll leave you two alone to ….hell, I don't know. It just sounded like something I should say." With that she grabbed her bag, and headed toward the kitchen. At the door she abruptly stopped and turned back at them.

"Oh, cool scar by the way. Gives you an even more "international man of mystery" look". And she was gone.

Ross was caught off guard by Verity's bluntness but Demelza expected nothing less from her uninhibited friend. She gave a crooked smile to Ross and walked towards the table where he was seated before Verity's arrival. It was then that he noticed what she was wearing: a basic white tee shirt with the shop logo and picture on the back and a bandana tied around her semi wild mane of red hair as a headband. But it was the cutoff shorts and bare feet that made her legs look even longer than they did in her surf outfit. Ross took a moment to appreciate them and the rest of her natural beauty. This was totally lost on Demelza, who sat down at the table, crossing those limbs underneath her while motioning for Garrick. The dog had other ideas and stayed close to Ross. She was surprised that he had become so attached to someone in such a short span of time.

"I'm sorry about Verity and her mouth. Sometimes she just doesn't think before speaking. She actually makes me look like a choir girl at times."

Ross moved to the table and sat opposite her. Naturally Garrick followed and made himself comfortable under his feet. Ross looked down at his new friend and then back up at Demelza. He could see she her gazed was fixed on his face. In particular, that scar.

"Ask me", he stated matter of factly. Demelza turned her attention to his eyes. "I know you want to."

"Well, I …."

"It's okay," Ross said quietly. "It's not something that can be ignored and if we're going to be friends, we might as well start with a clean slate." His frankness put Demelza at ease and added to the positive traits of Ross Poldark. Hesitantly, she raised her hand, reaching across the table and gently touched the red, jagged mark that ran from his eyebrow down his cheek. Ross felt a shiver as her fingers caressed his face with a gentleness he hadn't felt before. She watched her hand and Ross watched her. Her eyes were warm and there wasn't any hint of being repulsed by it.

Finally she said, in a voice barely above a whisper, "So, what did happen?" Demelza's eyes connected with Ross' as she lowered her hand and folded it into its mate in front of her on the table.

"Unfortunately, it's not some glamorous tale of war or glory."

Her attention was peaked and she paid rapt attention as he continued. Ross was hesitant to do so, as the story of his wound made him look like a totally irresponsible loser and not the noble Englishman he assumed they thought he was.

"I got into some trouble back home. I owed some blokes some money because I made some really bad decisions and they thought I was too slow in making good."

Demelza sat up straight from the hunched position she found herself in. She didn't realize she had bent over the table in an attempt to get closer to Ross. He looked at her for any sign of disdain or disappointment. He found nothing, except the same blue wide eyed girl from the beach.

"Well then. We might need to have Verity teach you some self defense if you're going to hang around here."

Ross was speechless. He didn't expect that kind of reaction at all. He wasn't sure what to expect and the more he learned of Demelza Carne, the more he realized that he should not assume anything about her.

"Maybe you need that can of mace more than she does." Demelza waited a beat for her comment to sink in and then burst out laughing and Ross joined.

"So you're not turned off by it or how it came to be?"

"No. Why should I be?" Ross shrugged his shoulders because he didn't have any kind of answer to that.

"Well, I just thought the besides this thing being less that attractive, the fact that I was pretty much whipped by some less than savory characters might make you think twice about hanging out with me."

Demelza looked at him and saw that he was truly worried that she would judge him. If he only knew of the scars she carried that couldn't be seen, the situation might be reversed. It might be he who wouldn't want to be associated with her. A boldness she hadn't felt before took over her being and she rose. Ross looked up and thought for sure she was going to leave, get Verity and throw him out. Imagine his surprise when she moved around the table and sat next to him. She took his hand in one of hers and raised her other to the scar again. Both of them felt something that they could not quite figure out and didn't want to define just yet. After all, they had only known each other a couple of hours.

"Ross, I might be young and haven't left this peninsula, but I've seen plenty of things uglier than this," she said as she continued to touch the scar.

He was moved beyond words and so let her continue.

"And you think getting beat up for some money is unusual? Wait tell you see what it's like around here during baseball or hockey season. Betting against the Yankees or Rangers? You could end up looking worse than this. Just a piece of advice if you're going to stick around."

There it was again. Her easy smile and demeanor with just a hint of sass. Ross liked it and found he liked _her_ more and more. This was not on his itinerary. But then nothing that has happened since he hit this beach town was on his itinerary. Ross was gob smacked by her generous spirit and understanding. He looked down at their linked hands and rubbed the back of hers gently.

"Thank you." His voice was rough, as if he were fighting back an uninvited emotion.

"For what?" She pulled back a little and looked at his face, searching for why he would say something so silly.

"For not judging or assuming."

"It's nothing. Besides, I'm the last person who would judge someone else." Demelza she jostled him with her shoulder and he relaxed.

"Breakfast is ready!" Verity came bustling out of the kitchen carrying a tray filled with three plates of food on one arm and a pot of coffee in the other. Ross and Demelza both jumped up to help her before something went crashing.

"I got this," Verity said, shooing them away. "Gee, Dem. You're acting like I've never served a table before."

"Sorry. I just didn't want all the food to go flying. I'm starving."

"Ye have little faith," Verity countered. She deftly put the pot down and proceeded to serve each plate without missing a beat. They were piled high with eggs, bacon, potatoes and toast. "There. Not a hash brown out of place."

Ross watched the banter with amusement. Verity caught the smirk on his face.

"Do we entertain you?" Again her bluntness came to the surface.

"In a way. I was raised to be a little more reserved."

"Oh, well you better change that line of thinking if you're going to last around us."

"I can see that."

Verity and Ross looked at each other with a mutual admiration for the other's stance.

Demelza cleared her throat.

"Um, look. I'm so glad that you two are getting along so well, but I'm hungry, the food is getting cold and I would like to eat before I have to open the store for the day."

"Is she always this snarky in the morning?" Ross asked Verity, with a lighthearted lilt in his voice.

"Only when she's hungry," Verity explained. Ross nodded in acknowledgement. "Or when she hasn't had a good morning ride. Or if she hasn't had enough beauty sleep. But especially if she hasn't had a cup of coffee."

"Good to know." He turned to Demelza and smiled. Again.

"Fine. Pick on me." She sat down, picked up a fork and stabbed the eggs on her plate with a force that could be considered deadly.

Ross and Verity, now partners in crime for the moment, joined her. Verity poured three cups of coffee.

"You didn't want tea, did you?" Verity asked.

"No. Tea is for tea time. Coffee is for everything else."

She looked at Demelza and gave the slightest hint of a nod.

"Ok. Another point for 007 here."

Ross just rolled his eyes and started to eat. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he took his first bite.

"This is amazing. Thank you."

"Anytime. Demelza will tell you I love to cook. But the people that come in here just want fries or burgers. It gets boring."

The three continued to eat with very little talking. Garrick raised his head hoping that someone would drop something on the floor for his benefit. When their plates were almost empty, Verity piped up.

"So Ross. Got a place to stay?"

"No. I haven't looked or even thought about where I was going to live". He looked at both the girls. Verity obviously had an idea brewing and was trying to communicate it to Demelza, who knew exactly where she was going with this line of questioning.

"Interesting." Verity took an innocent sip of coffee and gave a nod to Demelza. "Demelza, don't you have an empty apartment in that big old house of yours?"

Tearing a bite out a piece of toast, she gave Verity a look that under other circumstances could kill.

"Why, yes, Verity. I do". Demelza's over sweet answer was riddled with sarcasm aimed at her friend.

Ross glanced between them, slowly picking up where the conversation was going.

"Well, then. It seems to me that the there is a simple solution to both your issues. Ross needs a place to stay; you need someone to fill that apartment. It's a win/win plan."

Demelza began to turn a bright shade of red that rivaled the hair on her head.

"Verity, I'm pretty sure Ross has some ideas of nicer places to stay that a musty, basement apartment."

"Musty, my ass! That place is great since you refurbished it after Sandy. And it's a shame to let it sit empty". She turned to Ross. "What do you say, Ross?"

With fork in midair on the way to his mouth, he didn't know what to say. He really hadn't thought about where he was going to stay when he headed over. Typical Ross style to figure things out on the fly. Now, sitting here at this picnic table, eating his first American breakfast with two amazing but vastly different women, the proposal put forth by Verity seemed very appealing. And practical.

He put his fork down and swallowed what he was chewing.

"Well, it doesn't seem Demelza is too keen on the idea". He looked at her while he poured another cup of coffee.

"Oh you mean because she's giving you her RBF."

Ross mulled this over for a minute and tried to figure out what she was talking about. Giving up he asked.

"RBF?"

"Resting Bitchy Face. She puts it on when she doesn't want anyone to know what she's really feeling. And from her lack of sarcasm, I think I might have hit a nerve. She knows I'm right." Verity turned to Demelza with a knowing look.

Demelza gave in. There was no fighting logic. Verity was right. It cost a fortune to fix the house after Sandy even with insurance payments and she needed some way to recoup some of that expense. She hadn't advertised for a tenant mainly because she didn't want anyone she didn't know that close to her private life. Here at the bar, she knew everyone and was friendly to the locals because that was good business. At home, she kept this world out. The beach was her escape and her home was what she was escaping from a lot of the time. Her fear was that anyone who moved in would find out what really went on behind those closed doors and soon all of Rockaway would know. Not that many didn't already. For all its proximity to "the city", it was still a small town where everyone knew everyone else's business.

Yet she was not afraid of letting Ross into that world and she didn't exactly know why. He had already shared a part of his life that he was ashamed of. Maybe she could do the same. For some reason she felt she could trust this man who appeared out of the morning mist into her life. He came from a world away, but Demelza still felt like she'd known him for a long time. And there was nothing in his actions to indicate he would judge or run. Maybe having him in the house would help end some of her torment.

"Okay." She said nothing else but continued to drink her coffee.

Verity smiled and gave Ross a wink. She knew Demelza would say yes. It just had to look like it was her idea.

"Okay," Ross said.

Verity was very pleased with herself. "Alright then. Let's finish up here, dump the dishes and go see your new digs, Ross old boy."

Verity raised her mug. "A toast."

Ross and Demelza looked at each other shyly. They both acknowledged it's been a crazy kind of day and raised their cups as well.

"To your new home."

"Cheers ", Ross and Demelza said simultaneously.

Verity looked at them and knew something was happening between them even if they didn't.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Where are you from"? Demelza asked.

"Cornwall", Ross answered.

Demelza looked at him quizzically. She had heard of Cornwall from her mother because her favorite book and movie, "Rebecca" took place there. She knew it was in England and on the coast. From the images of the film, the coastline was littered with jagged rocks and crashing waves. Very much like Rockaway.

Ross could see her mind processing something; he just couldn't imagine what it was.

"Have you heard of it"?

Demelza came out of her fugue like state and peered into his eyes. She wondered why he came here.

"Yeah, actually I have. My mom's favorite movie takes place there, so I've seen pictures of it."

Ross kept quiet while she continued.

"It's kind of like Rockaway, isn't it"?

Ross smiled. "Kind of. Older maybe".

Demelza nodded and started to relax. The lilt in his voice kept her attention as well. She found herself staring at him while he spoke and took the time to search his features. His eyes were the color of melted chocolate mixed with caramel. The flecks caught the light and reflected back warmth. Small crinkles appeared when he smiled. She couldn't help but see the scar that ran from his eyebrow down his cheek and was curious as to what happened to him, but felt that was a question for another day.

She turned slightly toward the ocean. "I could see that". Turning back to Ross, she bluntly asked, "Is that why you came here?" Ross was confused.

"Because it reminded you of home"? she said innocently.

He shook his head. "Actually, no. I was looking for something that was the complete opposite of Cornwall."

Now Demelza was confused. Ross continued.

"I just picked New York. Ending up in Rockaway was kind of an accident". He chuckled lightly. "I think it might turn out to be a good kind of accident".

Without realizing what she was doing, Demelza raised her hand to touch Ross' cheek, catching him totally off guard.

"Was this the result of an accident"? Her voice was timid but then realizing what she was doing, pulled her hand away as if burned. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…..that is, I shouldn't have asked". Her voice trailed off as she sat down on the bench, pulling Garrick close for comfort.

Ross saw her dilemma and joined her. He let his hand drift down to Garrick as well and idly petted the dog.

"Hey, it's okay, Demelza". She couldn't bring herself to look at him, so he bent towards her, putting his face in front of hers. She couldn't ignore his closeness and reluctantly turned to look at him. He smiled warmly and put her at ease.

"It's not something you can ignore", he conceded.

She stammered her response, trying to not sound like a blathering idiot.

"But still. It was rude of me. My mouth always gets me in so much trouble". Demelza's voice rose as anger in her actions started to come forward.

"It's a very pretty mouth", Ross said, gently taking her face and turning it so she would have to look at him. His curiosity about this young woman was morphing into sincere interest. His eyes searched her face and he felt a connection that he couldn't explain.


	3. Our House

Chapter 3—Our House

It was a short walk from "Boards and Beers" to Demelza's house. After finishing breakfast, Verity offered to stay and watch the store, while Demelza took Ross home. Gathering his duffel, and with Garrick on their heels, they strolled along the boardwalk the few blocks towards the residential section of Rockaway. As they made their way west, Ross took in the landscape. Each block had houses or apartments that faced the ocean. Many looked brand new, modern even and he assumed this was the result of being rebuilt after Hurricane Sandy. They were a contradiction to age and history of the town, almost seeming out of place. He was about to ask Demelza about it when she stopped and turned down a ramp leading to another street. This one had houses more in keeping with what he thought was an historic beach town. They were multi-leveled structures that were shingled for the most part. Some newer houses were made of brick and tile. Almost all had porches or terraces where during the summer, residents would sit, enjoying the night and listening to the sound of the ocean just a few yards away.

Demelza came to a stop in front of large, brown structure. It had at least three floors, with bowed and paned windows and the ever present front porch. There was a drive on the side where a truck sat as well as a small, compact car. Ross noticed a set of steps leading down underneath the house. He wondered if this is where his new flat was located. Before having a chance to ask, Demelza walked around the side of the house and headed straight for those steps. Stopping at the top, she motioned to Ross.

"Hey. You going to stand there all day, staring? Or do you want to see your new place?" She was dangling that key ring high in the air and smiling at him.

"I wasn't staring. I was just becoming acquainted with my new surroundings, " he said as he walked towards her.

"You'll have plenty of time to do that during the day, I'm sure." There was that sassy, teasing tone that Ross was getting very used to.

As he reached her, she started down the few steps to the door and waited for him to meet her. He paused when he hit the last step to give her a chance to open the glass paneled door. Turning the lock and knob at the same time, Demelza opened the door and stepped inside, holding it for Ross, but Garrick ran ahead. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Guess Garrick wanted to see what was going on first," Ross offered.

"Could be. Or he's wondering why we are in his space." Demelza saw a confused look on his face again so she continued.

"He got used to hanging out here while I did the laundry. It was his sanctuary. After Sandy this part of the house was pretty much destroyed, he didn't know where to go."

Ross nodded and glanced at the dog, which seemed quite comfortable on the small sofa against the wall.

"I see. Well, I wouldn't want to upset a routine. He's welcome here anytime, even when you aren't doing wash." He turned his gaze back to Demelza and saw her amused look.

"I'm sure he'll be pleased with that."

Stepping fully into the apartment, Demelza shut the door behind her. Ross walked over to where Garrick was seated and placed his duffel back next to that sofa. The room was bright for a basement apartment. The walls were painted white and there were hardwood floors covered with several area rugs. Only one window was in this room, situated high and close to the ceiling. Besides the sofa, there was a small wall unit and coffee table. At the opposite end of the rectangular room was a round, plastic dining table with two bucket chairs. It was very modern and not all what he expected in a house of this age or look. It actually looked like a page from an IKEA catalogue. Demelza watched his face as he surveyed the area.

"Looks like an IKEA catalogue, doesn't it?" Demelza she said as she walked to where he stood and looked around with him.

"Well…." Ross was hesitant in answering.

"It's okay. I'm not insulted. IKEA was the most economical option considering the situation. You're lucky I got this much done since it was a struggle for me to go there."

Ross looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

"I have certain feelings about IKEA, but that's not important now." Gesturing around the room, Demelza started pointing things out. "So this is obviously the living and dining room. I know there's not a lot of furniture but I didn't want to buy too much and find out whoever moved in hated it. "

"That actually makes sense." He smiled at her and let her continue. She traipsed across the room to the small galley kitchen.

"This is obviously the kitchen. I know it's not gourmet, but everything is new including the dishes and utensils." She said this as she opened the drawers and cabinets, offering up the contents as display.

Not getting any reaction from him, she went on. Moving to get out of the small area, she had to pass Ross and due to the tightness of the opening their bodies briefly touched. Their eyes met and for a moment neither breathed. She pushed through and made her way around the corner of the kitchen to another part of the apartment. Ross followed close behind, his mind filling with thoughts that came without prompting. "Get a grip, Poldark," he thought.

Demelza too, was filled with unbidden feelings that she was trying desperately to tamp down. Looking back over her shoulder, she smiled at Ross and proceeded to open the door, moved inside and revealed the bedroom. Again, nothing fancy and definitely not big. The queen sized bed took up most of the space on one wall with a dresser opposite. Another highly placed window allowed some light in. There was a ceiling fan just above the bed and a small set of sliding doors that Ross determined must have been the closet.

"Bet this is totally different than what you're used to," Demelza said. She was feeling slightly embarrassed at the size of the room and wanted to give Ross an out if he hated it.

"How would you know what I'm used to?" he stated. For some reason it seemed to come out harsher than he meant. He was shooting for witty. Demelza's cheeks reddened and Ross saw it. "I'm sorry," he quickly piped up. "I didn't mean to come across as arrogant."

She realized she over reacted and started to apologize herself.

"I'm sorry, Ross. I was just feeling self conscious for the whole place."

"Why?" Ross' question was one of genuine concern. "This place is great."

Demelza looked at him sideways and snorted.

"Sure it is. I'm sure you've got plenty of "flats" like this where you come from."

Ross was surprised by the tinge of bitterness he felt coming from her. He didn't expect it and wasn't quite sure how to deal with it. He decided bluntness was the best course of action. It seemed that Demelza responded best to honesty.

"Actually, Demelza, I haven't been to a lot of flats back home. My house is a rather old country home, out of the city and on worn land. But the few I have seen are very similar to this."

He waited for a reaction from her and he got one. She bent her head, not daring to look at him because she knew she had gone too far in the sarcasm department. Demelza rocked from one foot to another. Ross looked down and noticed for the first time since they got here that she was still barefoot.

"Don't you ever wear shoes?" he asked. It was totally off the topic at hand and his asking unintentionally changed the mood of the room.

She looked down at her feet and then back up at him.

"Only when I have to. Usually to church and on holidays." Her face broke out into a smile and he knew the tension of the previous few minutes had passed. "And even then it's iffy."

"Let's finish this tour, shall we? I'm sure you want to unpack and get settled. Maybe clean up a bit?"

Ross furrowed his brow at the last comment. Now, taking a whiff of the air, he realized he was a little ripe. It had been over a day since he'd had a proper shower and now that she mentioned it, it sounded like the best idea in the world.

"Good lord! Why didn't you tell me I smelled like old socks?" Now he was the one who was embarrassed.

"We've only known each other a few hours," she said. "I usually save that kind of conversation for after we've passed the 24 hour mark."

She nudged his shoulder and walked passed him back out the door, but this time held her nose. He wanted to smack her butt, but resisted. Demelza reached another small door, which opened to the bathroom. All the basics were there, lined in shining white subway tile. Ross could find nothing wrong with it. In fact, this whole place would suit him just fine. He was already beginning to feel like it was home. And he was sure it wasn't just the furnishings or accommodations.

"I know you probably don't have towels and toiletries, so I'll find you some. Wait here."

Demelza walked back out into the small hallway and down to yet another door. This one seemed to lead into another part of the house. Looking over her should, Ross could see a washer and dryer, small table and sink and a short flight of stairs which she ran up quickly. He heard her light steps over his head and surmised she was in her part of the house. He also heard a couple of doors slam and then her feet come back in his direction. Flying down the steps again, she came back into view with a pair of towels and a small basket that held soap and shampoo.

She held it out to him and Ross took it gladly.

"Thank you. This is really too much. I will repay you or replace it when I get a chance."

"No worries. You're doing me the favor by bathing. If I'm going to hang around you, I'd like to be able to do it without holding my nose."

"Totally understandable."

Ross moved to put the items on the small counter next to the sink. Coming back out he realized that they hadn't discussed what he was to pay to live here. She had moved to the sofa and was half lying on it with Garrick's head in her lap. The sight caught Ross off guard but pleasantly so. Her long hair fell over the back of the cushions and she had her one leg crossed under the other. It looked like she was falling asleep.

He called gently called her name. "Demelza?"

"Hmm?"

"There's one thing we haven't discussed?"

"What's that?" There appeared to be no interest in her voice. In fact, he was pretty sure she was falling asleep. Her eyes had drifted shut and the hand petting Garrick had slowed.

"How much you want in rent?" Ross waited for a response. Getting none he walked over to where she sat and looked down at her face. He was right; she was asleep. Her face was relaxed making her features look even softer than when she was awake. Her long lashes lay against her slightly rosy cheeks and her mouth, that could release a variety of unladylike words, looked entirely kissable. As tempting as that thought was, Ross knew that he wanted this relationship to move differently than any he had in the past. That was because he was developing feelings that went beyond the basics of physical attraction.

Not wanting to disturb her, Ross decided to take that shower she suggested and picking up his bag, quietly left the room. He dumped the bag on his new bed and headed to the bathroom. He shut the door enough so as not to disturb her with the sound of running water, then realized she was probably used that kind of noise living so close to the beach.

Stripping off the clothes he'd worn for almost 36 hours, Ross felt a sense of freedom. He hadn't realized how stifling they had become until they were off. Turning on the water, he let it run for a bit and took a look in the mirror. His beard seemed to have grown overnight and he realized it needed a serious trim. He'd left his shaving gear in the bag, but since the water was hitting the right temperature decided to take care of that after he'd washed the travel grime off his body. Stepping under the pounding water, Ross let out a sigh that represented all the tension he'd been carrying for the past few weeks. As the jet stream ran down his body, he grabbed the bar of soap and scrubbed his body. Reaching for the shampoo next, he lathered his head and vigorously massaged his scalp. Expecting some girlish smelling product he was surprised that it had an aroma that reminded him of the ocean. He shouldn't be surprised since it appeared Miss Demelza Carne was a beach girl through and through. He rinsed the suds off and stepped out of the shower, reaching for the towel on the counter. He wrapped it around his waist and used a smaller one on his head. Ross then wiped the mirror to erase the steam and left to go get his razor. He glanced quickly out into the living area and saw Demelza had changed position and was now totally prone on the sofa with Garrick wrapped under her arm and against her chest.

He did his best to keep the noise level as low as possible and went to shave off part of the growth on his cheeks and chin. A few minutes later, he looked in the mirror again and was pleased with the result. He looked almost human. The scar on his cheek, while still quite visible, not as angry looking as before. Perhaps that was the result of the fact he himself was more relaxed in his general demeanor and so this symbol of his past life, reflected that as well.

He slipped on a clean pair of jeans, but still shirtless, he continued to rub his hair with a towel—for there was no use trying to tame that-and walked slowly out to where Demelza and Garrick were. Garrick, hearing his footsteps, lifted his head to see what the noise was and recognizing Ross, put it back down without a sound. Demelza, on the other hand, made no movement at all. Ross walked over and sat on the edge of the sofa. He saw the time and figured that she needed to get up soon to go back to the store. The last thing he needed was Verity getting on his case for keeping Demelza from her duties. She might even assume he'd done something else to her if she were too late and went into bulldog protection mode.

Raising his hand, he brushed a curl that had escaped the bandana and now fell over her eye, out of the way. He let his finger tips graze her cheek as they slid down to cup her chin. This last movement brought forth some stirrings and Demelza's eyes slowly opened. She was confused for a moment as to who he was and what he was doing. Then as she fully awoke, recognition crossed her face and she smiled warmly at up at him. He hadn't realized his hand was still on her face and she allowed her hand to drift up and cover his. Again, a moment between them that didn't need words.

Demelza sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"How long was I out for?" she asked. Her voice sounded a little husky with sleep.

"Not long. About a half hour or so." Ross answered. "I would have let you sleep but I assume you need to get back to work."

"Shit!" she blurted out. "Verity is going to kill me!" She scrambled to get Garrick off her and almost pushed Ross to the floor at the same time.

"Why? You haven't been gone that long."

She stood up, shaking her hair and smoothing her shirt.

"No but we have a new band playing tonight, so the place is going to be jam packed." She looked around for her keys and was starting to head to the door when she realized that Ross stood there in nothing but a pair of jeans. The vision was surprising but not unwelcome. And she made no attempt to hide her appreciation of his physique. Ross said nothing. He let her take the lead in this. She gave him a shy smile and tried to pick up the conversation again.

"Um, so yeah." She sounded preoccupied which amused Ross. "You should come once you get settled."

"I will. Definitely." He stood in the middle of the room and waited for her reply.

She was about to walk out the door when she remembered something.

"Oops, I almost forgot. Your keys." She handed him a small, plain ring with two keys on it. "One is to the front door and one is to the door that leads to the laundry room and through to upstairs. This way you can lock it from your side only, so you don't need to be afraid I'll come in whenever."

She smiled at him again but this time it was a cheeky grin.

"Can't you open it from you side too?" he asked.

"Well, yes, but if it's locked, I'll know to shout a warning that I'm coming. In case you're doing something and don't want to be disturbed." She gave him a look that he could see was her questioning what his social intentions might be.

"Well, since I don't know anyone except you and Verity, I doubt you'll be disturbing me doing anything more exciting than washing a dish."

"We'll see." Demelza turned to the door again and was about to leave when Ross stopped her this time.

"Hey, you still didn't tell me how much the rent was."

"Jesus, I'm an idiot today. Must be all the distractions." She looked pointedly at him. It was his turn to smile at her.

"And so?"

"Sorry. Rent is $1100.00 a month. Is that okay?" She didn't give him a chance to answer as she continued.

"I know it's a lot for such a small place, but with the storm and not having a tenant for so long, I really need to …."

He cut her off.

"Demelza!"

She started at the sound of his voice.

"What?" she said.

"It's fine. I have no problem with the amount. I'm grateful to have found a place so soon. "

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Stop worrying." Ross gave her a reassuring smile which she returned.

"Alright then. I really do have to go. Sorry for leaving you like this."

"No worries. I'm a bit tired myself so I think I'll lay down for a bit too."

"Great. " She was half way out the door and remembered something.

"Ross?" It was the first time she had called his name and he was pleased.

"Yes?"

"Let me give you my number in case you need something or in case you have a question."

"Good thinking. Otherwise I'd have to run back to the shop to find you." He picked up the phone that was on the table and handed it to her. "Here, just add your name in here."

She took the phone from his hand and went to his contacts page. Immediately she noticed the first name that popped up was a woman's. For a split second, it bothered her. She shook that notion as idiotic since she has no reason to feel anything for this man except friendship. She quickly punched in her name and cell number and handed it back to him.

Ross took the phone and their fingers touched. Again there was a faint electrical charge from the connection.

"There you go. Now I really do have to leave." She was out the door and out of sight in an instant with Garrick at her heels.

"I'll see you later," he called after her and shut the door. Leaning against it he took another look around at what was now his new life and felt content. He had no idea when he deplaned at JFK this morning that he would find a new town, a new home and a new friend all at the same time. But he was glad he did. A voice inside his head before he left Cornwall told him that this move was going to change his life. And now that he was here, he knew it was right.

He could hear the vibration of a cell phone coming from somewhere as well as a steady rapping against a window. The overload of sounds, roused Ross from the nap he had been taking and he sat up on the sofa trying to get his bearings. He remembered where he was, but wasn't quite sure of everything else. Glancing at the phone on the table, he saw that it was Demelza trying to call. Grabbing it, he was able to answer before it went to voice mail.

"Hello?" His voice betrayed the sleep in it.

"Shit, did I wake you?" she sounded apologetic on the other end.

"Kind of, but I should be getting up anyway. I think." Ross was less than sure of that.

"It has been a couple of hours but I wanted to tell you that Dwight was going to come down and introduce himself."

"Dwight? Who's Dwight? And why is he coming to meet me?"

"Dwight's my other tenant. He lives on the top floor and is pretty protective of me. He heard I had rented the place to a foreign man and was concerned."

"I'm sure. Did Verity put the fear of me in him?" Ross was only half teasing at that statement.

"No," Demelza tried to sound convincing but failed.

"Sure." He let it go and tried to wake up some more. But he still heard the tapping sound and realized it was coming from the front door. "Demelza, I think someone is knocking. Give me a minute."

"That's probably Dwight now. You better let him in before he knocks the door down."

"Why? What is he a bouncer or something?"

"No he's a firefighter slash EMT. Oh and he lifeguards during the summer."

Now Ross was concerned.

"Great." He head to the door and opened it to find a tall, blond man with wavy hair and a toothy smile. Ross offered his hand.

"You must be Dwight. I'm Ross Poldark." He waited while Dwight decided whether to shake his hand or not. Giving him a quick survey, Dwight shook Ross' hand and returned the greeting.

"I am. How did you know?"

Ross held out the phone, giving it a look and answered. "Demelza called to warn me you were coming."

"Warn you?" Dwight shouted that loud enough so that Demelza would hear it through the phone. "What did she think I was going to do?"

They moved into the room and Dwight shut the door behind him while Ross put the phone back to his ear and listened to her response.

"Apparently she was afraid that you might intimidate me or something to that effect."

Dwight continued to look at Ross and the phone.

"Nice to know she thinks so highly of me." The last part of that statement was again louder than necessary for her benefit.

Ross listened again to the voice on the other end of the line and then glanced at Dwight.

"Demelza, you really want me to say that?" Apparently the answer was yes because the next thing out of Ross's mouth was "She said to fuck off." Ross felt uncomfortable playing this telephone game

"That's Demelza for you," Dwight said and started laughing.

Ross realized that this person was just like Demelza and that sarcasm and unfiltered language were part of their makeup. He relaxed instantly. Turning his attention back to the phone he spoke.

"It's all good. Dwight and I are going to get acquainted. I'll see you later." There was a pause while she obviously told him something else. "Got it. I'll be there around 8. See you then."

Ross clicked out of the call and turned his attention back to Dwight, who was making himself at home looking through the refrigerator.

"I was hoping you'd have a beer. I'm all out," he said standing up and walking back into the living room.

"Sorry mate. I haven't even thought about getting groceries yet." Dwight planted himself on the sofa and put his feet up on the table.

"You might want to do that. I'd be happy to give you a lift somewhere if you need it, "he offered.

"Thanks. I take it the truck is yours?"

"Yeah. Don't use it much since I'm either at the beach or the fire station and both are within walking distance."

"That's convenient." And awkward silence ensued as the men sized each other up. Ross was still shirtless which he was now getting self conscious about so he made a move towards the bedroom to remedy that.

"Excuse me a minute." He high tailed it out of the room and came back wearing a blue Coldplay t-shirt.

Ross picked up the conversation again. "So how long have you known Demelza?"

"Since high school." Dwight offered nothing else in the way of an explanation.

"I see." Again, awkward silence.

"And you've know her since 6 a.m. "

Ross heard the questioning tone. "Um, yes."

"And you've already moved in. Nice work."

Ross had no comeback for that remark because it was true. Sort of.

"Well not "moving in" the way you make it sound. I needed a place to stay and Verity suggested…."

Dwight nodded in understanding. "Of course she did. That makes total sense."

"Listen, Mr.…. Sorry, I don't know your last name."

"It's Enys. Dwight Enys. But you can call me Dwight. Because despite what you may think I think of you, I like you Poldark."

Ross seemed relieved and surprised at that.

"I'm glad?" He was unsure of where this was going.

"You seem like an upright kind of guy. I don't get the usual douche bag vibe like I do from her other male friends. More importantly, Demelza likes you. And I trust her judgment on this."

"Thank you." This time Ross' tone was one of gratefulness. He was glad that Dwight was going to give him chance.

"Look, Ross. I'll be straight with you." Dwight sat up moving his feet off the table. He could see Ross' interest was piqued and motioned for him to sit down on that same table opposite him.

"Demelza is a great person. She's got a huge heart which I'm sure you've figured out already seeing as how she's offered you a place to stay."

"I agree. I've never met anyone as open and generous before." Ross realized his emotions were beginning to rise to the surface and he did his best to keep the conversation neutral.

"Exactly. And you'll find as time goes on that she will do anything for anyone."

Dwight's tone had turned serious and Ross sat there waiting for a shoe to drop. Dwight went on.

"Look, Ross, I can tell that you've got some feelings for Demelza. And I think, from the short conversation I've had with her, she's feeling something too. So all I'm asking is that whatever you think you want this to be, you take care. Demelza is not some fluffy, surfer chick who happens to look hot in shorts." Ross choked a little at that comment and Dwight saw he hit a nerve. Dwight patted him on the back.

"You okay there, buddy?"

"Yes," Ross spit out.

"I can say that about her because she's like my sister." Ross' eyes widened at this. He thought for sure that Dwight was an old boyfriend out to stake his territory again.

"Oh." Dwight caught the surprise in his voice. "I thought you and Demelza were….I thought maybe you were her boyfriend or even ex boyfriend."

Now it was Dwight's turn to laugh.

"Hell no!" he blurted out. "Me and Demelza? We'd kill each other."

Ross didn't realize how relieved he was to hear this.

"Yeah, we're too much alike. We're just friends. Actually we're more like family and I'd do anything for that ginger." Taking a pause he reiterated slowly, "Anything."

Ross nodded. He totally understood where Dwight was coming from.

"I get it." Ross had to convince Dwight of where he was coming from.

"Dwight, I appreciate you telling me all this and clearing up the relationship between you do, but Demelza and I have literally just met. And while I won't deny that she's absolutely gorgeous and from the short time I've spent with her, utterly amazing, I didn't come to the US looking to jump into anything."

Dwight smiled as he was pleased to hear to this. Ross saw this and seeing that Dwight was receptive to what he was saying, wanted to make sure everything was perfectly clear.

"However, I can't promise you that this won't change down the road. I just want to get used to being here, learn the lay of the land and figure out what I'm going to do. Hell, I don't even have a job yet.

Both men looked at each other, understanding transpiring between them.

"If circumstances eventually lead to something happening between Demelza and myself believe me, it will never be my intention to hurt her." Ross' voice was low and sincere. He heard the words coming out of his own mouth and knew they were true. Not just a line to keep Dwight from wringing his neck.

"That's good to hear. Because she's been hurt a lot in her life and she's survived. And listening to her talk about you earlier, I can tell you mean something to her. Don't fuck it up."

Ross could tell Dwight was dead serious. What he wondered was how was Demelza hurt and who hurt her? Apparently it was important enough for Dwight to mention it and from the tone of his voice Ross didn't think it was entirely about old boyfriends. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask for details but decided against it.

Suddenly, Dwight stood and Ross took that as his cure to follow.

"So we're square, right?" Dwight said as he walked to the door. He stopped and turned to Ross, waiting for an answer.

"Perfectly."

"Great. Then I'll see you later." Dwight opened the door and stepped out into the sun.

"Later?"

"You're going to the bar, later right? I know Demelza asked you to come." Realization hit Ross as he remembers why she called earlier.

"Yes I am. Wouldn't miss it." He smiled at Dwight and felt the beginnings of another friendship forming.

"Okay then. I'll catch you later, Ross" He bounded up the stairs and started down the drive.

"Thanks Dwight," he called. "And thanks for the info."

Ross shut the door and stood there trying to digest everything that had happened so far today. His first 12 hours in New York were eventful to say the least. He could only imagine what the night was going to bring.


	4. Fun Fun Fun

Chapter 4-Fun, Fun, Fun

The bar had a pretty decent crowd by the time Ross arrived. He had taken awhile trying to decide what to wear and finally decided on not changing from earlier and leaving on the jeans and Coldplay t-shirt. It was a bar and this wasn't a date. As he was about to enter the joint, he wondered why "date" even popped into his head? Ross noticed as the day wore on that ideas he had no intention of entertaining were making their way bit by bit into this thoughts. It confused him, but unlike other times when woman crossed his path, it didn't scare him. Part of him was looking to see where this whole new life would lead. Coming back into the moment, Ross walked in the door. It took some effort as he had to push several times to get passed the bodies standing on the other side but he finally made it inside. Once he crossed the threshold, he took a minute to get his bearings. The room was harshly lit and the tables were slowly filling up but there was still room to walk. There was an open spot on the floor closest to the beachfront wall with speakers and mike stands. He didn't linger on that as he looked around hoping to spot Demelza or even Verity amongst the sea of strange faces. Finally, Ross was able to sidle through the assorted beach combers and what appeared to locals, and took a spot at the bar. Settling on a stool, he saw an older man working at drawing beers from the taps, and tried to get his attention. Raising his arm Ross nodded toward the bartender and called out.

"Excuse me." Nothing. The volume in the bar was at a steady din, but nothing so bad that you couldn't hear the person near you. He waited a few minutes and tried again.

"Um, excuse me." Still nothing. The man was apparently now in conversation with whoever was at the other end of the bar. Leaning back but careful not to tip completely over, Ross strained to see who that might be. He was glad to see that it was Dwight. A familiar face, he thought. The bartender moved to check the stock so Ross got up from his perch and made his way down towards Dwight. He found the seat next to him empty and claimed it. Feeling something brush against him, Dwight turned and saw his new neighbor. Breaking into a huge grin, he slapped Ross on the back.

"Hey, Ross! Glad to see you made it." Ross smiled back, his teeth visible through the 5 o'clock shadow that covered his face.

"I said I would. Besides, I didn't think it was a good idea to renege on the invite. I get the feeling Demelza would be less than pleased."

"You got that right, dude." Dwight turned back to his drink and took a long swig. Seeing Ross empty handed, he asked," Do you want something?"

"I'd love it."

Dwight called to the bartender. "Tom."

The older man turned back around when he heard his name. Ross immediately saw the same clear blue eyes he's become fond of in Demelza and determined this was a relative.

"Dwight, what are you wanting now?" Ross heard a tinge of an Irish brogue in his voice; it was faint but distinct. Tom saw the new body sitting next to Dwight and was not impressed.

"Who's your friend?" Tom's question was hesitant as he was a long term Rockawayite who didn't always warm up to new people.

Dwight turned to Ross and back to Tom saying, "Tom, this is your new tenant." He waited for an acknowledgement from the older gentleman and getting nothing else but a stink eye, went on.

"Demelza rented him the basement apartment today." Turning toward Ross he gave him a look that said, 'say something'. Taking the hint, Ross held out his hand towards Tom and introduced himself.

"Mr. Carne? Ross Poldark." Reluctantly the elder man grasped Ross' hand and shook it. Tom's eyes squinted when he heard a crisp British accent.

"She rented the place to a limey?" Ross and Dwight looked at each other and laughed.

"I'm afraid so, sir," Ross stated with just a hint of amusement. "I hope you won't hold it against me too much."

"As long as you pay on time, I wouldn't care of you were bloody Prince William."

Seeing that they had gotten over the first hurdle Dwight and Ross turned back to the main matter at hand: drinking, except Ross was a bit behind because he still hadn't gotten served. Dwight moved to remedy that quickly.

"Tom, a pint of Killian's for my mate here," Dwight said, making sure to put emphasis on the word "mate". Ross was about to shake his head with a no when Dwight stopped him and taking the hint, let Tom draw the drink.

"At least he knows a decent drink, Dwight." He turned and put the red cup down in front of Ross who nodded his thanks. Talking directly to Ross now, Tom said, "Now if you ordered a martini, I might not be so welcoming." He was dead serious. Picking up a rag from behind the bar Tom started to wipe around the area where Dwight and Ross' drinks sat. Then he turned his back to them and took a sip from his own red cup that was sitting on the back bar. Dwight had swiveled on the stool to look out at the crowd but Ross caught it. He didn't think much of it because he'd seen bartenders drink while serving. But he also saw how his hand had just the slightest tremor when he put his drink in front of him. Ross didn't dwell on it; there was nothing to dwell on so he turned around as Dwight had done and surveyed the crowd.

At the tables were couples and groups, obviously coming off a day at the beach, looking to hang out and not let the day end. The mood was festive and easy. There was none of the usual bar atmosphere of guys looking to score and girls trying to fend them off. It was clear that most of them knew each other or knew friends of friends. There was no awkwardness amongst them. Ross enjoyed people watching but was still wondering where Demelza was.

He turned to Dwight and asked just that. "Where's Demelza?"

"Who knows?" Dwight brushed the question off but saw Ross really wanted an answer. "Don't sweat it. She's probably in the back loading something or unloading something. The girl does not know how to sit still."

Ross took another sip of his beer and caught a glimpse of Verity moving through the room with a tray balanced on her shoulder. She stopped at a table of six and deposited the plates of fries and mozzarella sticks. The smell wafted towards Ross and he realized he hadn't eaten since breakfast. Verity picked up the empties and headed towards the bar. She saw Ross sitting with Dwight and smirked.

"Hey, if it isn't James Bond," she joked. Ross let it pass and gave her smirk back.

"Funny. As you can see I'm drinking what you locals drink, nothing shaken or stirred."

"Touché."

"What do I need to do to get some food?" he asked.

"Now you want us to feed you dinner too? I know you're a guest in the country, but don't become one of those unwelcome ones, okay?" Ross could tell she was joking and he was beginning to feel like he was making friends.

"Understood." Verity gave him a nod of approval and started to move back to the kitchen when Ross called her. "So will you get me something to eat?"

"I'll bring you something. Sit tight." With that she spun on her heel and headed back through to the kitchen, yelling as she went.

"Hey Dem, your new border seems to think that food is part of the deal." Suddenly a flurry of red hair came barreling into the bar. She stopped short when she saw him. Wiping her hands on her apron, she walked behind the bar to where he sat.

"Glad to see you made it. " Demelza did her best to hide her happiness at seeing him but the smile would not leave her face. Ross saw that and admitted that he was glad to see her too.

"I told you I would." He picked up his drink and took a sip, watching her over the rim as he did. Her eyes never left his and he smiled.

"Verity said you were hungry. What can I get you?" She made a feeble attempt to sound nonchalant and easy. It wasn't working. She pulled a towel from the waist of the apron and started wiping the bar top, almost knocking over his drink in the process.

"Sorry," she said as she righted the cup. Ross grabbed her hand and held it.

"No worries. Nothing spilled." From behind her she heard a cough. It was her father.

"Demelza," he said rather harshly. She pulled her hand out of Ross's and straightened up, trying to recover some composure before turning around to face him.

"Dad I was just…"

"I could see what you 'was just', "he barked. "Stop fawning over the stranger and get back to work." There was a slight slur to Tom Carne's words and Demelza was humiliated. She kept her head down and scurried out of Ross' eyesight as quickly as possible.

"Mr. Carne, she was just taking a food order for me." Ross tried to explain. Tom gave him a squinting look and huffed. His look had turned from barely pleasant to almost menacing. Ross was taken aback.

"Don't tell me how to handle my daughter. It's none of your business." He moved from around the bar to the side where Ross was sitting. Ross was sure he was going to be feeling the end of a fist in a minute. It was at this moment that Dwight came back to the bar after having seen the exchange from a table across the room and saw the distressed look on Ross' face. Looking at Tom's face, Dwight could see he was quickly on his way to becoming ten sheets to the wind. He was going to try and diffuse the situation before it turned ugly as it had a tendency to do when Carne had too much to drink.

"Tom, why don't you call it a night? I'm sure if Demelza needs help, I can pitch in with Verity. Maybe even recruit Mr. Poldark here as well." He motioned to Ross who had practically choked on his drink.

"I can handle myself just fine, Enys. No need to babysit me." Tom swilled the last of his drink with obvious indignation and slammed the cup on the bar. "But I will take myself someplace else. Tell Demelza I'll see her at home. Right after closing, alright?"

"Will do," Dwight assured him. "Careful going home, Tom."

The elder Carne made his way to the door, with just the slightest sway in his step. Once outside and out of sight, Ross let out a breath in relief.

"Thanks Dwight. I thought for a minute he was going to hit me." He sipped at his beer and tried to relax.

"He might have, "Dwight explained. "Look, Ross. You're going to find out that relationships here in Rockaway can be a little convoluted. Most people have grown up together, or know each other's relatives or even married friends of friends. It makes everyone a little paranoid and very protective. Like I was earlier with you about Demelza."

Ross kept sipping his now warming beer and continued to listen.

"She's a great girl, and a looker, which sometimes gets her in trouble." Dwight let that sit for a minute and Ross was about to ask a question when he saw Verity approach with two plates of a various fried foods. She dropped them in front of himself and Dwight with little table etiquette, surprisingly not breaking anything.

"Here's your food." She stood there waiting for some sort of acknowledgement. Ross could see she was less than pleased and figured it had to do with Demelza. Luckily this time he couldn't be blamed for what happened. His companion gingerly took a chicken finger off the plate and dropped it.

"It's hot. What did you expect; I just took them out of the fryer." She was speaking to Dwight but her eyes never left Ross. He started to feel that same chill he encountered this morning. He was starving but was afraid to reach for any food. Verity saw his hesitancy and spoke, "Don't worry, I didn't poison you or anything." Hearing this he picked up a piece of chicken himself and took a bite. "But that doesn't mean I didn't do something else to it." As she ended the sentence, Ross started choking on the tiny bite he took.

"What's the matter, 007? Don't like buffalo sauce?" Dwight exploded in laughter and Verity gave him a high five. Ross on the other hand, couldn't pick up his beer fast enough and chugged what was left in one breath.

When he stopped choking, he was able to finally get words out.

"Thanks Verity. It tastes great."

Feeling some sympathy, she drew him another beer and handed it to him. He swilled it down as fast as the last time and the fire in his mouth finally subsided.

"Sorry, Ross. It's just when I saw Demelza crying, I just assumed you said something to upset her, until I saw her dad leave."

Ross' head shot up when he heard the word 'crying' and he waited for Verity to elaborate.

"What do you mean she was crying?" The concern in his voice was sincere and both she and Dwight heard it. They looked at each other and silently decided not to tell him anything more because it was Demelza's choice what she wanted Ross to know or not know. But one of them needed to say something; they couldn't leave the crying thing just hanging out there, so Verity spoke.

"Look Ross, I can tell you like Demelza and she likes you. So this is why I can't tell you why Demelza is upset. She is going to have to tell you in her own way and in her own time. If you care for her, even a tiny bit, be patient. "

This was the second time in the past hour that he was told Demelza would have to tell him something. What the hell was going on? He sort of picked up that there was a part of her life that she didn't really want him to know, so he would have to bide his time and let her tell him when she was ready.

He was mulling all this over so he didn't notice when Verity moved from behind the bar to where he sat until he felt Verity's hand on his shoulder.

"Ross? It'll be alright. You've only just gotten here so there is a lot of history that you're going to have to play catch up with. If you stick around, and I hope you do, you might be the person to bring Demelza back again."

What the heck was she talking about, he wondered. Bring Demelza back? Now, not only was he intrigued but he was a little scared. What was he getting into? And did he care? If Ross was honest, he did care. A lot. About Demelza and whatever it was she was dealing with. Maybe Dwight would give up something to help him get a clue to what was going on.

He was about to turn and ask him when the door to the bar opened and a thirty something guy, in a vintage Springsteen t-shirt, extremely faded jeans and shoulder length hair tied in a ponytail walked in carrying a guitar case.

"It's about time!" Verity stated just a little too loud. She moved from where she stood next to Dwight and Ross towards the door and greeted him. "I was hoping you'd get here before the crowds to set up," she scolded. The musician stood there, looking like he wanted to open his mouth but not getting a chance to. "Well, do you have an excuse? Or at least a good story?"

The guitar player leaned his case against the bar and looked at Verity.

"Hi there, I'm Andrew Blamey. You must be Verity Gallagher."

"I am."

Behind him, the other members of the band started to come in carrying various instruments and gear and the patrons near the door made a path so they could make their way through to the mocked up stage.

Verity led the way, steering the musicians around the tables and people standing on the floor.

"Coming through. If you lot want to start partying the right way, you'll make room for these guys to set up." She had full command of the situation so Andrew and his crew didn't need to do anything but follow.

"Thanks," Andrew said. "Appreciate the assistance. Give us five minutes and we'll be ready for our introduction."

"Introduction? " Verity was surprised at the slight arrogance in his voice. "You are a cover band right?"

"Yes. But we're the best around." She was skeptical and Andrew could see it. "Don't worry. You'll be begging us to come back every weekend." With that Andrew gave her wink and then turned to help his band set up for the first set. Seeing as how she was basically dismissed, Verity headed back to the bar and prepared for the late night crowd that should start to be arriving shortly. When word that a new band was playing tonight, she knew that the place would be jumping pretty soon. She headed back to the bar and busied herself with making sure it was stocked and ready for the rush. Tom's departure was not ideal but Verity knew it was better he were gone than risk his drinking getting worse and something more complicated happening. Dwight was right. He could pitch in if needed.

From their seats at the bar, Ross and Dwight watched the scene, oblivious to Demelza's return. She had quietly re-entered the room and took a stance behind the bar and Ross. As if sensing her presence, he turned around and gave her a small smile. Unable to ignore it or him, she returned the favor, fighting the tears that she could feel gathering behind her eyes. Her hands were planted on the bar as if to hold her up, so Ross put one of his over hers and gave a squeeze. It was just enough for Demelza to realize that maybe this man was different than the rest and could be the one she could trust enough to let in.

They were so focused on each other that they didn't hear the doors open and close or see the couple that just walked in. A petite, dark-haired woman dressed a little higher end than the rest of the beach crowd entered with a rather well dressed man. She wore white linen pants and a tight fitting tank in fuchsia that was hard to ignore. Her wrists were littered with thin silver bracelets and she had a cross strap Chanel bag slung against her hip. He was wearing a light blue polo and khakis, both of which were just the tiniest bit too pressed. They could have been an ad for the Hamptons and definitely looked as if they walked into the wrong establishment. Not missing a beat, they headed toward the bar. Ross caught sight of them out of the corner of his eye as he was instantly drawn to the woman. He gave her a smile, which didn't get lost on Demelza, who pulled her hand out from underneath his to help Verity. Seeing that Ross didn't make a move to stop her, the anger she felt earlier, resurfaced but for another reason. And that reason made her even angrier. She started slicing the lemons and limes for garnish, but ended up basically mangling them into useless pulp. Verity picked up the change in mood and stealthily made her way to Demelza, determined to get the knife out of her hand before she did some real damage.

In a voice reminiscent of a mother, she said, "Demelza, give Verity the knife." Demelza looked up, with a noncommittal look on her face and after a short delay, acquiesced. She handed over the knife and watched as Verity dropped it in the sink. Turning around so their backs were to the room, Verity put her arm around Demelza's waist and pulled her down to speak to her in a low voice.

"Hon, I know they're not your favorite people, but they are customers and we have to be nice. Believe me, she is the last person I want to drink with tonight too. And you know my feelings on him. And here I was hoping for a nice, rowdy night."

Verity gave her a squeeze. Demelza knew what she was trying to do and it was working. Stepping out of the hug, she took a breath and went back to where Ross sat. He was, to her dismay, chatting it up with the woman and her date. Suddenly a loud cackle emerged of the brunette's throat, just fake enough to make Demelza want to wring it out permanently. It took all her strength to compose herself and walk closer to them because her curiosity was greater than her pride. The woman saw her approach, and broke into a huge smile showing perfectly white teeth; even they were a little large for her face.

"Oh hey there, Demelza," she said. She moved totally around on the stool, making sure her leg brushed Ross' in the movement. He looked down and then up again at this woman's face. She grinned and as if knowing what would push Demelza's buttons, she steadied herself by putting her hand on his shoulder. Luckily for Ross, he recognized the tactic and pulled away. He turned his head and seeing how it bothered Demelza gave her a wink but she was still glaring at the flirt. Ross wondered if she was jealous and the thought amused him.

"Elizabeth." Demelza's voice was flat and unemotional. "What brings you out to commune with the peasants?"

"Really, Demelza, I wish you would get over this whole 'I'm better than you' thing. We were all kids together. Why wouldn't I come here?" The Cheshire cat grin never left her as she spoke while she idly made circles on the bar with her finger, inching closer to Ross at the same time.

"I've just been getting acquainted with your friend Ross here," she said as she smiled at him. Demelza took another breath and held it because if she didn't she would have probably slapped a bitch.

In the meantime, Elizabeth's escort, who stood close by, watched but didn't say a word. He played with this keyless Mercedes starter, just letting it play out. The motion annoyed Demelza but she knew she had to try and act better than them just so Ross didn't think her a total brat.

"Ross, this is Elizabeth Chenoweth and her 'friend', George Warleggan." She got the words out, but just barely when Verity came to join in the gathering, not hiding her disdain. She slammed a bowl of goldfish on the bar, sending some flying in all directions.

"I see you brought your lap dog with you Lizzie," she said, the sarcasm easily oozing from her lips. Ross again was wondering what the back story was with Verity and this couple because it was clear, she didn't like them. "Afraid you might get mauled or something?"

Elizabeth didn't answer; her friend did.

"Really Verity? This bitterness gets tiring after awhile." Ross noticed that his voice was full of round tones, as if he was trying to erase the New York accent the rest of them had. He found it funny. This dude was obviously trying to appear as if he wasn't a local. Or that he was a better class of local. The thing is, you can dress and speak as high end as people in Vogue, but who you are inside will never change.

"Who said I was bitter George?" Verity took a stance and anyone who observed to see she was not going to let this pretentious snob intimidate her.

"It would be understandable. Considering what happened?" At those words, everyone seemed to stiffen just a bit. It was Demelza's turn to support her friend. The look she gave George was colder than anything Ross had seen before. It was clear that this George person hit on something very raw.

"For Crissake's George, do you have to be such a prick all the time?" It was Demelza who spoke through gritted teeth, keeping her voice low so that no one except the immediate people around her could hear.

George smiled but in such a way that made one feel they were looking at snake. Ross could feel the sliminess of this man and he didn't like it or him at all. It was clear he also got pleasure out of hurting others. Anyone who always went on the offense was usually hiding insecurity on their part.

"I'm sorry," George said with absolutely no sincerity in his voice. "I didn't think she was still in mourning. It has been a year." Feeling Verity tense, with her hands balling into fists at her sides, Demelza hugged tighter. Verity shook her off and looked up at her friend.

"I'm fine, Dem. Fine." Demelza didn't believe her but she wasn't going to question her. Ross looked at Demelza who gave him a small shake of her head. He mouthed 'okay' back to her as he determined from the shit coming out of this George's mouth, that Verity lost someone close to her. If this was the case then that would explain her hard shell and devil may care attitude. She had her defenses up. Something Ross could relate to quite well. After his incident back home and the death of his father, he turned off his emotions and did what he could just to get through the day. He realized now, as he saw the Verity and Demelza's interaction, that his own stone wall was slowly crumbling and that he wanted what they had: friendship that would carry him through no matter what. He felt that happening with Dwight and even Verity. As for Demelza, that was morphing into something else. And he wasn't ready to put a name to that. No yet.

So the six people at the bar were at a standstill. No one moved or said anything until Verity walked to the bar opening, lifted the gate and stepped forward.

"If you bunch will excuse me, I have a band to introduce." With a bounce in her step, she headed toward the stage. Andrew was plugging in the last amp as she approached. He saw her face and knew that something had changed because she looked tense. Really tense.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Perfect." She peered at him with a warning look that he shouldn't ask anything else. "You ready?"

"As ever," Andrew said.

"Great." Turning to the crowd she grabbed a mic. "Ladies and Gentlemen," she yelled. "It is my pleasure to intro the hottest cover band, not only on this peninsula but in the five boroughs. Two Gun Cupid!"

The tables erupted with applause, whistles and cheers. For the crew at the bar, it was the opposite story. No one reacted or made a move. The music started and Verity made her way back to them. Not wanting to let the issue from earlier alone, George spoke. Again.

"I'm sorry if I upset you Verity. I didn't think you were still so sensitive to it. Francis was my friend too."

Demelza couldn't let him go on. "Shut up, George. Just shut up."

"I'm not surprised you don't want to talk about Demelza." Ross' eyes turned to her now. Clearly, she knew about what happened quite intimately.

"Must stink to know you were so close and couldn't get to him in time to save him. Honestly, I'm surprised you still surf at all after that."

No one saw the slap coming because it happened so fast because it wasn't Demelza who hit George but Verity. The crack was loud, but the music drowned it out to all except the immediate group. George put his hand to his cheek and rubbed lightly. Elizabeth, who was caught totally off guard at the outburst, said nothing. As a matter of fact she didn't do anything to comfort George.

"Get out," Demelza said. She was deceptively calm and didn't move a muscle.

"Demelza, is that really a good idea?" Elizabeth said in an overly sweet voice. Moving to avoid another slap, or worse, it was Dwight who spoke up.

"Yes, Elizabeth, I think it's the best idea. Now why don't you and your little boyfriend, hit the road?" He stood and walked around Ross to the pair. He waited for them to rise and move, which they did without incident.

Ross, Verity and Demelza watched them leave and let out a collective breath, relaxing when the door closed behind them.

"Well now can we please get down to partying?" Verity's mood changed on a dime. She poured herself a shot of Jameson's and knocked it back without a blinking. Ross was impressed but saw that Demelza was still in her own head. And who could blame her. First that run in with her father and now her almost confrontation with this Elizabeth and George. Ross wondered what thoughts were running through her. He knew that he needed to talk to her but wasn't sure she would want to do it now. However, not being one to shirk from an issue, Ross decided to give it a shot. She was listening to the band and he could see that she was getting into the music and losing herself in the atmosphere of the room. They were playing a Bon Jovi classic, "Living on a Prayer" and her mouth moved with the words. It amused him and he thought better of ruining the moment. Her happiness was infectious and Ross couldn't help but join in. Demelza saw him starting to swing with the music and came around the bar to join him on a stool. She brought him another drink as well as one for herself. Turning to him, she raised her red cup and he followed her lead and did the same.

"Cheers," she said and turned back to listen to the music. Ross took a sip and watched her watching the band, acting like nothing had happened. Her resilience amazed him. This girl was truly an enigma.


	5. Paradise by the Dashboard Light

Chapter 5-Paradise by the Dashboard Light

 _They say there's a heaven for those who will wait  
Some say it's better but I say it ain't  
I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints  
The sinners are much more fun_

 _You know that only the good die young  
I tell ya Only the good die young  
Only the good die young_

 _Well your mother told you all that I could give you was a reputation  
Aw she never cared for me  
But did she ever say a prayer for me? oh woah woah_

The two girls were belting out the Billy Joel classic "Only the Good Die Young" at the top of their lungs, not caring that they were a little off key. They held onto the microphones with one hand and their drinks with another. Andrew just stood to the side and let them go much to the chagrin of his band mates. The crowd, on the other hand, cheered and sang along, which made Verity and Demelza sing with even more enthusiasm.

Ross had no idea how many hours they, himself included, had been drinking, singing and generally having a good time. The bar was loud and boisterous with an infectiously good mood. After the whole Elizabeth/ George/ Verity debacle, Demelza had handed the bar over to Dwight who seemed quite at home tending it along with young Jim Carter, who worked as an overall helper whenever Demelza needed him. Jimmy's mom and dad were old friends of Demelza's parents who had hit on hard times. She knew he wanted to go to school and offered him jobs to help pay for it. Jimmy's girlfriend Jinny was also called in to help to wait tables. Dwight made that call when he saw that the girls were basically checking out for the night. The run in with Elizabeth and George had sapped the life out of them for working and they obviously needed to blow off steam.

So Demelza and Verity took up residence at a table near the band which allowed for Andrew to flirt and interact with the girls during the sets. Verity was all over that but Demelza wasn't interested, which was just fine as far as Ross was concerned. A pitcher was on the table as well as a bottle of Jameson's. Ross was amazed both of them were still sitting at the table and weren't under the table considering the number of drinks they'd all had. In the girl's defense, they really weren't hitting the alcohol any harder than anyone else in the place and Dwight made sure that each drink was intermixed with water or soda. Ross did his best to keep up but was actually having more fun watching the two best friends enjoy the music and letting everyone in the bar know it. No matter what song Andrew's band played, one or both of them knew it. He gave the band credit for being able to grant every request the crowd made and with putting up with his unsolicited back-up singers.

In the past hour, the tables had been moved, by Demelza and Verity, so people could dance. Well more like they wanted to dance. And so they did. It was during their head banging routine to "Bohemian Rhapsody" that Ross made his way back to the bar to talk with Dwight. He wanted to try and get some inkling of what the whole back story was with Verity, Demelza and their two friends. There weren't any stools left so Ross boldly lifted the pass gate and joined Dwight behind the bar.

"Hey there Ross. Come back here to lend a hand?" he said as he opened up another sleeve of red cups.

"Actually, no, but if you need help…." Ross offered.

"Don't get all twisted. We're doing okay. Jim is a big help." He nodded toward the tall, lanky young man currently refilling the ice drawers. "Jim, I don't think you met Ross Poldark. He's living in Demelza's basement."

"What's the matter? Can't you afford an apartment?" Jim questioned.

"Jim," Dwight interceded, "Remember Demelza made it an apartment after Sandy decided to run rampant through it."

"Right." The recognition suddenly hit him. "Sorry, dude. Well, welcome to Rockaway. " Jim wiped his wet hands on the bar apron he wore and held one out to Ross.

"Thanks." Ross reached and shook his hand. Jim went back to what he was doing, ignoring the other two completely and Ross was glad for that. He didn't know who in this bar knew what and didn't want his questions to be misinterpreted as gossip. Yet, in a way it was even though Ross rationalized it as a fact finding mission. He needed to know more about his landlady and new found friend and turned back to Dwight so he could get this over with before Demelza or Verity missed his presence.

Looking up at the girls, he realized they haven't even noticed he was gone so he needed to take advantage of this small window of opportunity.

"Dwight?" He was unsure how to start this conversation but since time was of the essence, cutting straight to the chase was the way to go.

"What's up, Ross? You've been kind of antsy for the past few minutes. Are the girls giving you a hard time?" Dwight was not even looking at him but continued to fill drink orders almost without looking as quickly as Jinny called them out. Ross stood watching in awe at the rhythm they had in service. It was quite entertaining.

"No, they don't even know I'm there." He looked up at them again, this time they were trying to remember the words to Billy Joel's 'Scenes from an Italian Restaurant.' "Or not there as the case might be."

" _A bottle of red, bottle of white, whatever kind of mood you're in tonight."_ Slightly slurred words could be heard from where Ross was standing.

"I don't think that's true." Dwight gave him a sideways glance and a knowing look.

Ross saw that and asked, "What do you mean?"

Dwight shook his head, surprised that for a seemingly smart man, Ross Poldark was clueless. It seemed he would have to enlighten the newcomer.

"Ross, you can't seriously tell me you didn't realize that Demelza has a bit of a crush on you?" While he waited for a response, he handed Ross a shot glass, this time of clear liquid along with a lime and salt shaker.

"I think this might suit you better at this point. I know that Jameson's only works for so long." Dwight poured himself one as well, and raising the small tumbler in a toast, licked, shot and sucked. It was clear that he had a rhythm to the action. Ross watched and copied finding that the liquor went down more smoothly than he anticipated and put it down to being warmed up from the previous hours of imbibing.

"Demelza has a crush on me?"

"C'mon dude. I know you've only been around here for the day, but you must know when a girl has a thing for you." A thought occurred to Dwight that maybe he really was oblivious. It didn't seem like an act he was putting on. "Christ, with your looks, I would think the girls would swarm."

"Well they do," Ross said and realized after the words were out how pompous he sounded. Dwight burst out with a loud chortle. "I mean, they usually just come right out and talk to me or ask me…." He stopped mid sentence as the egomaniac hold he was digging himself into seemed to get bigger. "Shit Dwight, you know what I mean."

His new found friend poured another two shots with accessories that Ross took quicker than the first.

"I do. I'm just messing with you." They downed the drinks again and Ross turned around to look at front of the bar to see what Demelza was up to. He was caught by surprise to see she was watching him. She raised her glass in toast and knocked back her drink but instead of rejoining Verity and Andrew, who had taken a break and was now sitting with his head close to Verity's in discussion, Demelza aimed straight for where Ross was sitting.

"You're doing 'Jose' shots without me?" She put on a little girl pout and made puppy eyes at Dwight. In a minute there was another round in front of himself, Ross and now Demelza. She slowly licked her wrist and shook a bit of salt on it. Then taking the shot glass in one hand and a wedge of lime in the other, she brought her arm up to her mouth, stuck her tongue out and swept it across her skin, her eyes never leaving Ross' face. She then drunk down the white liquor without a flinch or blink, putting the glass down assuredly and placed the green fruit between her lips and suckled it. Ross was mesmerized at the whole display that took less than a few seconds. He swallowed hard and wasted no time downing his drink, forgetting the salt and lime, just wanting to feel the burn in his throat hoping its heat would replace that settling in another part of his brain…and body.

Demelza, satisfied with her little show, rose and went back to the table where Verity held up a red cup for her. Taking it, she turned and toasted Ross from afar, then sat soundly on the table with her feet on a chair, her back to the bar. He stared at her red hair as it hung loose and waving down her back, taking on a wild formation that seemed to mirror her personality that night. And like the tequila that was hitting his brain, Ross realized Dwight was right. That little show was one of the best forms of flirting he'd ever had the pleasure to witness. So now what?

He had to admit that even though they'd only just met Ross knew from the early dawn hours of that day that he and Demelza were connected in some bizarre, almost other worldly kind of way. The fact that it was something Ross couldn't control made it even more galling. Because control was the one thing he was good at. Or he used to think so. In the past he called the shots in relationships, with his father, everything in general. This was new to him, being at the mercy of a free spirited, strong willed girl. He wasn't fighting it mainly because he liked this feeling of letting go, at least with Demelza. He also knew that whatever demons she carried inside, wouldn't matter to him; he would understand and try to be the one to help her. He didn't know why or how, only that it was part of the reason he was in Rockaway. His analysis of life was cut short by a small hand pulling him onto the floor.

"Come on sour puss," Verity called. "Time you joined the fun. I'm tired of watching you watch us." She dragged him easily as the alcohol made him compliant and agreeable. He started laughing as this petite girl, got him to the middle of the room without any resistance. Leaving him to stand there alone, Verity went to Andrew, said something in his ear and he nodded. He then shared that with the band that took their instruments and tuned up for the next set.

Demelza drank down the last contents in her red cup and stood to join Ross whose attention was fixed on Verity and Andrew. So he didn't notice when she slipped her hand into his until he felt her fingers, cool from holding the cup, wrap against his warm palm. He glanced down briefly at their joined hands, then looked at Demelza who was focused on what was happening on stage.

Andrew took the microphone and spoke to the crowd.

"Seems the little lady here has a special request." The crowd laughed at this since all night the band had played nothing but her special requests. Andrew raised his hand to quiet them down. "I know, I know. But even I like this one. And it looks like it might turn out to be a battle of the sexes."

Those sitting at the tables had no idea what he was talking about and Verity's grin gave away nothing but she did give a little nod to Demelza who seemed to know exactly what was going on.

Ross saw them exchange the look and asked, "What are you two about?"

At the phrase, Demelza snorted, "Aren't we sounding all posh and refined?"

Ross looked at her sheepishly and actually appeared to blush. The last thing he wanted was for Demelza-or anyone else for that matter- to think he was some sort of a foreign snob.

"Sorry, it just sort of came out." He realized that they were still holding hands so he squeezed just a little.

"I bet. Well, lose the 'tude, because we are about to rock it out." She skipped the few steps to the table, poured another beer and chugged it. Ross was completely amazed that she was still standing let alone ready to sing and dance. He had to consciously focus to keep himself from swaying. He was usually a better drinker than this and put down his lack of being able to handle his liquor to the long day.

But he knew he couldn't make any excuses for not joining in; Demelza would kill him. So he took a swig of beer and prepared to join in. He hoped he knew what they were about to do, so as to not add to his embarrassment. Andrew took the mic again, and started to speak.

"Ok, here we go. By special request of Miss Verity Gallagher and the lovely owner of this establishment, Demelza Carne, we are going to take on a Meatloaf classic. So let's all see if we can find "Paradise by the Dashboard Light."

The crowd exploded with recognition. The song was always a favorite of Rockaway bars as it let the guys and girls see who could sing the song better. Verity took a position on the stage next to Andrew, each of them at a microphone. It seemed to Ross they were going to lead it. Demelza had moved to where a group of girls that seemed to be her friends were getting in position to sing across the room at their boyfriends. This left Ross in the middle of floor, not on either side waiting for some direction. Finally, one of the young men led Ross to their side of the room. Looking back at the girl's side, he saw Demelza smiling at him and gave him a nod. There was no way he was going to let a song get the better of him.

The music began and each group started singing; the girls led by Verity, the guys by Andrew. As the song went on, the volume got louder and the sides drew in to meet in the middle. By the time they got the last verse, Demelza and Ross were practically nose to nose, both of them singing at the top of their lungs, neither particularly on key but both seeming to have a good time. At the last chord, they both burst out laughing and instinctively hugged each other in triumph. The rest of the group around them cheered as well, red cups raised in a unified toast.

"I didn't think you had it in you, Poldark," Demelza said. The familiarity in the way she called his name seemed to come without thinking. Ross had moved a few steps towards the table and picked the nearest cup, needing to drink anything at this point.

"Really? You underestimate me, Carne." Ross had been trying to catch his breath and drink at the same time, which almost ended in a most embarrassing way. Demelza laughed harder at his struggle and took the cup from his hand, to take a drink. He watched her, enjoying this side of her. She was bright and full of life, not caring who was around or what they thought. Her spirit was infectious and Ross was all for catching it. For too long he held back and didn't let the young and silly side of him come out, mainly because he was afraid of being judged, especially by his father. Now his father was dead and Ross was alive and here and now he was determined to live that life in the best way he could. Taking on anything that came his way and opening him up to every experience that presented itself. And tonight it was singing Meatloaf songs in his loudest voice, in a room full of strangers with a girl, who if he met under other circumstances he, might not have given a second glance to. But here and now, she was the beacon of light he needed to lead him to whatever life had to offer. And he was going to make sure that he kept that burning bright for as long as possible.

"So, Poldark? You, ready for another round?" Demelza was gathering the cups off the table, stacking them in each other, clearing the way for a clean batch.

"Are you sure you can handle it, Carne?" He reached down to help by grabbing the pitcher and Jameson's bottle, sobering up slightly from the exertion of singing.

"I'm an old pro. Besides, handling alcohol is in my genes," she said, trying to sound lighthearted but knowing it was the truth.

"Demelza," Ross started to say, his look betraying his concern for her self-deprecation.

"Oh, don't look so mopey. I know what I am and where I come from. I make no apologies."

She turned and walked, although slightly wobbly to the bar. Dumping the empties into the bin next to it, she motioned to Dwight to hand her a bunch of new cups and a fresh pitcher. She also grabbed the tequila bottle, limes and salt. Ross had reached her with his cargo and exchanged the dead soldiers for the items in her hand.

"Let's go," she said firmly. "We're wasting time standing here. My buzz is fading and I need to bring it back. " Balancing the pitcher and cups, they headed back to their table where Verity and Andrew waited, heads close together and hands linked. Demelza smiled seeing her friend happy with someone new. Verity was one of the sweetest people she knew, who would do anything for anyone, as Demelza was privy to on many occasions. She deserved some happiness. It seemed that Andrew might be just the ticket. On the other hand, Demelza felt a twinge of envy, that without even trying, Verity might have found someone, even if it was just for the summer. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt how Verity looked: happy.

Determined not to wallow in self pity, she plastered a smile on her face, placed the pitcher on the table in front of them and started pouring. Ross appeared with her other friend, 'Jose', which he put down along with the shot glasses and accessories.

"Drink up boys and girls. We're almost at last call, and I intend to feel nothing but a tequila buzz by the time I shut the doors." She raised a red cup and gulped. The group at the table hesitated for just a minute, but followed suit. Then lining up the shot glasses she filled them and passed them out, handing each person a lime. Taking turns they all licked and salted their wrists, waiting for their next move to be led by Demelza. Raising her hand, she spoke.

"A toast; to a great band, new friends, and an overall memorable night." She licked the salt, took the shot and put the lime in her mouth. Pulling it out with a 'pop' she laughed and waited for the rest to finish. Then without thinking or warning, turned to Ross, grabbed his face and for a split second, he thought she was going to kiss him. Instead she gave him a peck on the cheek and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, Poldark. For coming out tonight." Her voice was small, almost shy as she spoke into his ear. "And for being a good sport about everything."

He pulled back and held her by her elbows. If he didn't know any better, he'd say there were tears in her eyes. Putting it down to the alcohol, he didn't make anything more of it except drinking emotions.

"I should be thanking you, Demelza." The use of her first name changed the tone of the encounter making it more personal. She wasn't sure she liked that, not when she was already weepy for reasons she couldn't explain. "It's been great fun and the best way to welcome me to a new place. I'll never forget it." He was sincere and she knew it and it through her off her game.

"You sure as shit won't forget it in the morning. That hangover you're going to have is going to be a doozy."

And just like that, she flipped the mood back to light and fun, but both she and Ross knew that there was an undercurrent of something that eventually was going to surface. Sitting back down, they joined Verity and Andrew and continued to drink for a little longer.

Dwight had watched the whole thing from the bar. He was glad to see Demelza start to let go after what had happened earlier. And he knew who to thank for changing her mood even if neither of them realized or admitted to it. Time would tell if his instincts about the stranger and his friend were correct. In the meantime he was just going to sit back and watch. It could make for an interesting summer.


	6. You've Got a Friend

Chapter 6—You've Got a Friend

"You've got move your butt further down the board, Poldark! Your balance is all off!" Demelza was shouting at the top of her lungs from her place on shore trying to get Ross into a better position to just paddle out to get ready to surf. This was his second lesson in the art of surfing; the first one ended with him swallowing so much water, she thought he'd have to get his stomach pumped. Luckily, that wasn't necessary but it did leave him with a salty taste in his mouth for a day or so.

It had been a month since Ross' arrival in Rockaway and that night in the bar. Since then, he'd gotten well acquainted with his new town, taking long walks in various directions to see all the little pieces that made up this peninsula. He found out that Ft. Tilden was a where Lindbergh took off for his flight to France. Riis Park was one of the first major public beaches and a huge resort area in the early part of the 20th century. He found it amazing that this 11 mile stretch of beach was left so untouched even with its close proximity to New York City. After Sandy, one of the few times where the ocean met the bay, help was long in coming to restore this beach town. Yet, just as they did after their losses on 9/11, they rose from the ashes, stronger than before. Nothing seemed to keep these people down and Demelza seemed to embody that principle.

Ross had also made great strides in his friendships with Verity and Dwight. After seeing the affect he had on Demelza, both Verity and Dwight decided to give him the benefit of the doubt as to his reason for staying in Rockaway and his intentions and he appreciated that. He worked slowly to make the tiny apartment a place he could be comfortable in. Making a few trips to the dreaded IKEA, he filled the space with pieces that specifically did not remind him of Cornwall. He was determined to make this space a totally new start and with Verity and Demelza's help, accomplished just that. And it was becoming his home. He had checked in with Pascoe once or twice just to make sure that nothing terrible was happening back in Cornwall as well. Funny enough, he didn't think of it as home anymore. It was his birthplace, but for the past couple of weeks, Rockaway and this basement apartment were home.

He also became a regular fixture at 'Boards and Beer' occasionally even stepping in to help behind the bar when Dwight was on call as an EMT. Jim and Jinny showed him the ropes and he began to pick up the ways of running a small but active neighborhood pub. It also allowed him more time to make friends but more importantly, he could spend more time getting to know Demelza. Over the past weeks, they had developed a true friendship which seemed to come naturally; as if they had known each other forever. They could laugh and joke with each other and then turn around and have a serious conversation about his life in England and her growing up in Rockaway. They found that there were many similarities in both their upbringings, the main ones being the loss of their mothers and their rocky relationships with their fathers. They touched on those subjects carefully somehow knowing not to dig too deep just yet as they could each tell the other wanted to avoid certain particulars. Ross also knew that while his issues with his father pretty much ended with the elder's death, Demelza's seemed to have other layers to her story that he would have to take time to peel away. He was in no hurry to rush the process as every day he found something else to keep him in Rockaway.

This kind of relationship track was new for Ross. In the past he had usually bedded the girl by now and shortly after that, they'd be over. This time, the sex part was not the priority and that threw him off kilter because it didn't bother him. There was no denying the attraction to Demelza and he was pretty sure the feeling was mutual; for some reason deep in the recesses of his mind, he knew that crossing that line would come when the time was right and they were both ready. He also knew that they had time to because they were in this for the long haul. He didn't know how he knew that, but that feeling of longevity was there. Perhaps that's why there was no rush to reach the end game for either of them.

To that end, he agreed to let Demelza try and teach him to surf after she saw him eyeing a long board in the shop. He had also taken to getting up early to sit on the boardwalk to watch the surfers ride before dawn. On these days, Garrick would keep him company while Demelza would spend an hour or two just cruising on the waves. It was amazing to see her grace and fluidness on a board; she could turn and maneuver the 8 foot piece of polyurethane and resin as if it were nothing. Her fellow surfers often times stopped to watch her ride to shore, sometimes clapping at her form. It was during one of these mornings, that Ross got up the courage to ask her to teach him. He had never asked for a lesson in anything before and now he not only wanted to learn he needed it. He felt that to truly understand this part of Demelza's life he needed to be part of it. Even if it meant making a fool of himself, he was going to try. The other reason was even more basic: he was just a bit jealous. This part of her life she shared with other guys. True there were girl surfers in her circle as well but for the most part, they were well built, long time guy friends who were out there with her every morning. Ross knew logically he had no right to feel this way, but nothing about this relationship was logical. It was all emotional and so here he was.

He was paddling against the waves out to where he could turn around and prepare to ride a curl in, when Demelza appeared next to him on her own board.

"For Judas sake, Poldark, you need to put a little power behind your movements. Don't be afraid of the water." She casually pulled closer to him so she wouldn't have to yell and Ross couldn't take his eyes off her. She was in a lime green rash guard top today, with hot pink splotches and boy cut bottoms that accentuated those damn long legs of hers. It was hard to ignore them as they dangled over the side of her board, glistening from the water. Her hair was high on her head in a loose braid that still hung half way down her back.

"I was moving as hard as I could." He looked at her sheepishly, knowing that she was right in that he was holding back. It was hard to admit that he was more than a little intimidated by the ocean. Even growing up in Cornwall, he had never ventured in deeper than a quick dip.

"Bull," she said matter of factly.

"Excuse me?"

"I call bullshit. With those guns for arms, you should be able to get around the tip of the peninsula without any trouble." Demelza looked at Ross waiting for a rebuttal and when none came, smiled in satisfaction. "Alright then. Let's get this lesson really going. You ready?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope." Demelza got into position next to him and motioned for him to follow her. She lay down on the board, her toes reaching the end.

"Do what I do," she said. Ross looked at her prone on the board and was momentarily distracted by her very curvaceous bum.

"Stop looking at my ass, Poldark, and lay down just like me." Her head never turned to look at him; she just kept surveying the waves and surrounding water. She seemed to focus on an eddy a little to her left that sent a chill through her. Ross was too busy trying to lie down without flipping over so he didn't catch her slight change of mood.

"Like this?" he asked. He was flat on his stomach, arms hanging off the side, toes reaching the end.

"Um, perfect." She sounded a little distant, her mind seeming to go to another place.

"So what's next?" Ross asked.

"Don't you remember anything I taught you?"

"My mind is a little fuzzy this morning."

"Well focus," she reprimanded. "I want to get you up and running before the DFDs show up and invade the beach." She was idly paddling the water, not moving but hovering.

"DFD?" Ross had not heard that phrase yet from anyone.

"Down For the Day. It's what we call the people who come from the other boroughs to spend the day here."

"Well, I learn something new every day," he said. "Do you have a name for me?" She looked at him and was about to open her mouth to tell him, but he stopped her short. "Never mind. I don't think I want to know."

"Good thinking. Now, back to the lesson. My skin is getting as wrinkly as a prune."

"I like prunes." Ross smiled and moved his board closer to hers. Demelza said nothing and continued with the instructions.

"On the next wave, I want you to try and pop up, like I showed you and take the 'surfer dude' stance."

Ross looked at her and suddenly got nervous. He knew she wouldn't laugh at him because it was only his second day, but his ego was another matter. Looking behind him he saw a swell coming. Demelza saw it too and was getting ready to stand when she gave him the nod that this was it.

Putting his hands in front of him, he pushed up, getting on his knees. He brought his one foot forward and used his back foot to get him up. It took him a minute to realize he was actually standing and not falling. He carefully moved his feet to where his arches crossed the divider line on the board, bent his knees and stuck his hands out, surfer style.

"That 's it Poldark!" Demelza shouted. He quickly turned his head to look at her and smiled. He was still holding his breath as he saw the wave approach. "Here we go!"

Suddenly he felt the board swell up and the frothy water slide under him. It was only a few seconds but Ross was able to ride it almost into shore, tipping over as the wave dissipated. He sat on the sand, waiting for Demelza to arrive, the water lapping at his legs. She reached him, hopped off her board and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Good job, Poldark!" She was giggling as she rocked him in a hug. He tightened his grip around her as he felt an inexplicable sense of accomplishment. It was just a 10 second ride, but he felt like he won the Olympics. He breathed in the scent of her, which was salt water and sea air. His stomach did a flip and he was pretty sure it wasn't from the ride.

"Thanks, teacher." Pulling back he looked at her face, his eyes drifting down to her mouth. She didn't move and neither did he. The moment was gone at the sound of Garrick barking and kicking up the sand around them.

"Ugh, you mangy mongrel, "Demelza said. Sitting back on her heels she reached for the dog's collar and pulled him into her lap. She petted him behind the ears, trying to calm herself down from what almost happened. She knew that she and Ross were getting closer each day, but didn't know if she was ready for that next step. Wounds from her last relationship were still sore and being in this situation, on the beach made them feel as though they were newly cut.

"Shall I have another go?" Ross said. He saw he lost her once Garrick showed up and decided to not fight for attention, but get back to the matter at hand.

"Sure thing. How about you try by yourself and I'll watch from here? Garrick and I will judge. Right, boy?" She nuzzled the dog and he barked in agreement.

"Okay." Ross sounded less than confident but wasn't going to let her see it. But she heard the uncertainty in his voice. "You'll do fine. You're not going out into the middle of the Atlantic. Just a few yards past the break line."

Ross stood, picking the board up as he did. He looked at the water, now with a few more whitecaps rolling to shore, but still fairly calm.

"I have faith in you, Poldark." He looked at her and saw her smile as she gave him thumbs up.

"Okay then. Here goes," he trotted into the water, dropping the board onto the surface and hopped on. He paddled past what he thought was the break line and used his arms to turn the board to face the shore. He saw Demelza standing there with Garrick by her side. Her arms were crossed in front of her bare stomach, watching him.

 _Get your head in the game, Poldark_ , he thought. _You can admire the view later._ He got prone on the board, waiting for the wave to come so he could pop up and ride it home. However, something felt different in the water. There was a pull coming from one side that made it hard for him to keep the board straight. As the wave approached he tried to steer it as earlier, but an undercurrent made it difficult and Ross felt himself losing control and rolling over. Before he knew it, he was in the water, the board drifting toward shore and he couldn't get a breath. He kicked as hard as he could to try and get momentum to swim.

Meanwhile, Demelza watched the whole thing from the shore. Flashbacks of another day, another surfer and another undertow came flooding back to her mind. She was frozen in place, Garrick barking wildly, her eyes never leaving Ross. _No_ , she thought, _not again_. She jumped into motion, diving into the water and swimming as fast as she could to get to Ross. She felt like she was going against the current, each movement a physically draining act. After several minutes, she was at Ross's side. She reached out and without any finesse, grabbed him under his arms. She pulled him against her chest and slipping her arm under his, started swimming back to shore, dragging Ross with her. Soon they were past the area of the water that was trouble and they could walk the rest of the way in.

Barely out of the water, Ross and Demelza fell to the sand. Ross was panting, struggling to get air. Demelza was not much better, but her fear at what just happened slowly changed to anger. Without warning, she smacked Ross on the arm and moved to hover over him. His eyes were closed as he concentrated on taking air in and spitting water out.

"What the hell do you think that was? Huh? Did you think that was funny? Are you trying to scare me to death?" She was screaming but Ross didn't know why.

"Dem….," he whispered, his eyes still shut.

"Dammit Frank…" She caught herself before finishing the name. Ross heard that and slowly opened his eyes. He tried to sit up, but felt her hands push his shoulders back down.

"Demelza?" His looked was questioning and most definitely confused. She saw that. She also knew she had to explain. Sitting next to him, she pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged herself. Not necessarily to get warm, although suddenly she was beyond cold. But to gain some strength to retell the story she hadn't spoken of for over a year.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to lose it like that. " Her voice was barely above a whisper, sounding small and fragile. Ross did sit up now and put his arm around her as well. Whatever she was going to say was hard for her and he wanted her to know he was here for support.

"No worries. I'm kind of flattered that you were so worried about me. Even if you thought I was someone else." She turned her head to look at him and he saw unshed tears in her eyes.

"Yeah about that," she started. "I guess I should explain."

"Only if you want to."

"I don't want to, Poldark. But I need to." One tear slipped down her cheek and she brushed at it with the back of her hand.

"Ok then." He rubbed her arm trying to warm her up as he saw she was shivering.

She started speaking, seeming to choose her words carefully. Not because she didn't know what to say, but because she seemed to need to take her time just to get the story out. Demelza kept her eyes on the ocean, not daring to look at him. She wasn't sure she could get through it if she saw the compassion in his eyes that she knew she would find.

"You know that night at the bar, when Elizabeth and that dickwad, George came in?"

"Yes. I couldn't forget that. Seemed George knew something and gained great pleasure in teasing you and Verity about it."

"Well, you're partially right. George was getting pleasure out of torturing us, but it wasn't because of something fun." She paused and turned her body slightly so that she faced him more. Ross' arm moved from around her shoulders to grasp the hands holding her knees. "It was about Verity's brother, Francis. Frankie."

Ross waited for her to continue, even though he thought he knew where this was going.

"Frankie and I were really good friends." She looked at Ross and could tell he knew that was a lie. "Actually, we were dating. We had been dating since middle school. He was smart, funny and didn't care that I wasn't from the same part of the neighborhood as he was. And I thought I loved him." Ross could barely hear that last part as Demelza seemed to be saying it to herself. "About a year ago, Frankie and I were surfing, just like we were doing today. In fact, the day was very similar in many ways; the weather, Garrick, the water."

Her head stayed bent and the tears were silently falling onto her arms. Ross did nothing to erase them.

"Frankie thought he was a better surfer than he really was and he tried to go out and beat the tide."

She looked up at him. "He was wrong."

It was clear to Ross now what had happened earlier but he didn't say anything and let Demelza continue.

"The water was so strong, I couldn't get any leverage. By the time I could reach him, he had lost consciousness. Luckily there were other surfers coming to the beach. They helped get him to shore. Dwight showed up and we tried…..I tried so hard to save him. It was no use." She was sobbing now, not holding back anything. Ross got as close to her as possible and wrapped her in a hug. He rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

"Demelza, it wasn't your fault, "he said quietly.

"It was!" she yelled. "I knew the water was rough, I should have stopped him."

"Demelza, you can't stop someone who wants to do something. You can't blame yourself for someone else's decision."

"But I do. And sometimes I think Verity does too. I'm surprised she's still even my friend. I practically killed her brother."

Ross had heard enough. "Stop it!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly. She looked at him, tears still running down her cheek. "It is not your fault. If you did half of what you did today to help me, then you did your best." Her crying was subsiding and she now letting out little hiccups.

"Sometimes, things just happen, Demelza. We can't control it, and we can't change it. We just have to make the best and move on."

"That's it. I have moved on. And I feel guilty about it. I put it out of my head as much as possible. That is until today." She was calmer now, her tone now going from sadness to remorseful. "I should still be mourning or something. So when George taunted me that night, I wasn't upset because Frankie was gone. I was upset because I didn't feel that loss anymore. "

She searched Ross' face for understanding. "Does that make sense?"

"Totally." He still held on to her hands as he spoke now. "When my dad died, I was sad. I mourned the appropriate length of time and went through the motions of the grieving process. By the time I had decided to leave Cornwall, those feelings passed. Not because I didn't love him or miss him, but they didn't serve a purpose. "Her tears had stopped now as she listened to him with all her attention.

"It's the same with you and Frankie. Whatever you felt for him, will always be there and the circumstances of his death will still hurt, but they don't have to define who you are. What happened is not who you are."

"How do you know that?"

"I've been around you for a month and I can see that you would do anything for anyone no matter what it would do to you. Frankie's death was a terrible, unfortunate accident. Who's to say if someone else were on the beach, say Dwight that it still wouldn't have turned out the same way?"

It was the first time she had spoken about the accident at length. Logically she knew he was right. And it felt good to share all the feelings that she had kept bottled up about it for so long. She felt a little bit of the weight of Frankie's death lift. Once again, she had Ross Poldark to thank.

"Ever think of becoming a therapist, Poldark? You seem to have a knack for getting people to talk."

"No. I would run out of patience trying to listen to their troubles. I'm too selfish for that kind of thing."

"Could have fooled me." Without warning, she face broke into a huge smile, any hint of sadness gone except for the tear tracks on her cheeks. Ross couldn't help by smile back and gave her arms a squeeze.

Demelza looked up at the sky and squinted. "Looks like the sun is coming up, kind of."

Ross looked to where she was gazing and saw the faint streaks of sunlight hindered by some random clouds.

"Looks like the day is going to be just fine, Demelza."

"You're still new to this beach life, Poldark. It's going to be overcast today. Not a real beach day but you can still get burnt."

"Really?"

"Really. In fact, overcast sun can be worse because you don't take precautions. You think the clouds will protect you and you'd be very wrong."

"I take it you speak from experience?"

"Exactly. But anyway, with a day like this I don't expect to be too busy until tonight. Maybe, if I ask nicely, I can get Verity to cover and you and I can do something." She was getting excited and there was a gleam in her eye. Ross was curious where she was going with this.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Well, you've been here a month but you haven't actually been to New York City, have you?"

Ross realized she was right. He still hadn't seen the main attraction.

"You're right, I haven't." Demelza stood up brushing the sand from the back of her legs and bum. Ross watched, not hiding his appreciation. She looked down at him, catching his gaze and held out her hand. He grabbed it and using it for leverage, stood as well.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine," he said. "A little tight in the chest, but other than that, I'm fine." She was glad about that. Demelza wasn't sure what she would have done if he had really been hurt. But she didn't linger on that thought. Ross was fine. She was fine. And he didn't judge her about the Frankie thing.

"Good. Then today's your lucky day. We are taking a road trip. Well actually a train trip, but I will give you the best tour of NYC ever."

Ross caught her enthusiasm and followed her and Garrick up the beach to the boardwalk. Once again, Demelza Carne surprised him. She had just opened her heart and soul to him about an extremely painful event in her life and now she was ready to make the day about him. Who was this girl, this woman? And how did he get so lucky to have her in his life?


	7. in a New York Minute

Chapter 7-In a New York Minute

Demelza was in her bedroom trying to find just the right outfit for a day in the city. It was June and while the weather was overcast with the smell of possible rain in the air, this was still New York where humidity could make a great day miserable. Not to mention wreak havoc on curly hair. After this morning's surf outing and true confession session with Ross, they had walked back to the house and made plans for the day. She called Verity and asked her to cover the bar for her promising that she would be back by sundown and that she would return the favor whenever she needed. To Verity that was a sweet deal because she and Andrew really liked each other and she hoped to play hooky soon so she could spend time with him.

Over a quick breakfast of coffee and bagels—a new treat for Ross—they parted to clean up and get ready. Demelza said she would pull out her maps and come up with a route that would give them a great overview of Manhattan; or at least a small part of it. It would take more than a half a day to cover the entire island properly. Since Ross hadn't a clue as to what that entailed, he was leaving this adventure in her capable hands. She was pleased he trusted her especially after the brush with disaster earlier. In her head, Demelza knew that what happened on the beach was just an accident and that commandeering the NYC transit system was way less treacherous.

Smiling to herself she went back to her closet, trying to figure out what kind of outfit would be appropriate for a walking day in the city. If she were a typical girl, let's say like Elizabeth, she would wear a cute little sundress, some wedge sandals and have her hair and makeup done to the nines. But she was not a typical girl. Sometimes she wasn't even sure she was a girl she spent so much time doing manual labor and engaging in what many would say were 'guy' activities. Today she wanted to be different. Not Demelza the surfer girl slash bartender. Today she wanted to be just Demelza, Ross' tour guide and friend. Friend. That was what she liked the best about meeting Ross Poldark. Demelza truly felt that he was a friend. Someone to confide in and trust, who wouldn't judge or scold for who she was or what she did. Apart from Verity, she really didn't have anyone like that. Even Verity, and on occasion, Dwight, would try to show her the errors of her ways for something she did or wanted to do. To be honest, she was glad they were like that because it saved her from some stupid decisions over the past year, mainly where men were concerned. After losing Frankie, Demelza spiraled a bit out of control because of the guilt she felt at the whole thing. She stopped surfing and had taken to spending long hours at the bar, drinking and hanging out with guys who had wanted to get into her pants since high school. Luckily or maybe because common sense prevailed, she would catch herself before falling for one of these beach players. After awhile, with their help she took up the board again and focused on getting the bar and store back in shape so that the next season would be profitable and she wouldn't have to hear her father complain or call her useless.

All these thoughts were running through her head when she heard Garrick barking, signaling that Ross was probably at the door. Pulling a small cross shoulder hip bag from the hook behind the door, she took a last look in the dresser mirror and approved of what she saw. She had decided on a pair of comfortable jeans, button down, man tailored shirt with a bright tank underneath and her lightweight denim jacket, just in case the weather actually turned. Sneakers were the only choice for footwear. One because she knew walking on the various types of streets it was the most sensible. And two, she didn't have an extensive selection to choose from. Sneakers, sandals and flip-flops were the only things she had in her closet. Her hair was another factor. The beach and shower had made it curlier than normal so she was torn about what to do with it. She settled on just a simple headband to hold it off her face but brought a couple of hair ties in case it got annoying and in the way. Grabbing the maps, she headed down the stairs just in time to hear her father talking to Ross.

"Where are you and Demelza going, exactly? She really should be working. It's not a holiday around here, you know." Tom Carne's voice was terse and short. Demelza knew that tone and so stopped mid step to take a breath before walking in on the conversation. Not wanting to leave Ross alone with her father a minute longer, she bounded into the living room. She saw Ross standing by the big bay window that took up much of the front wall; the faint sunlight illuminating him from behind gave him an aura that made him even more attractive, if that was possible. He looked gorgeous and for a split second took her breath away. He wore his signature black jeans and what looked like a brand new black t-shirt that accentuated all the best parts of his torso and arms. _He might regret that later_ , _she thought_ _if the weather got warmer._ But she appreciated it for now _._ Looking at his feet, she saw he was wearing well worn boots. He had tamed his curls with some sort of product so that they fell in a controlled jumble behind his ears. And she was glad that he had not shaved because she had come to like the consistent stubble he sported. He looked like a James Dean wannabe, but with much better assets. Coming back to reality, she gave Ross a wink and turned to speak to her father.

"Daddy, you know it's always slow on days like these. DFD's don't bother making the schlep to Rockaway unless it's a guaranteed beach day. Verity can handle whatever comes up and I'll be back by sundown to handle the night crowd. I promise." She was using her best 'daddy's girl' voice and she could tell it worked. Tom had relaxed his shoulders but still gave Ross one skeptical look. Demelza took that as a positive sign and decided to move before the spell was broken. She walked to Ross, gave him another wink and pulled him by the hand to leave.

Giving her father a quick peck on the cheek, she and Ross headed out the door. Garrick watched them from a perch at the window, his head down on the sill in disappointment. Demelza linked her arm through Ross' as they walked up the block to the boulevard and then to the train station.

"Ready for the best day of your life, Poldark?" Demelza couldn't contain her excitement. She hadn't had a day off like this where she could just have fun in forever. Not that she couldn't, she just didn't see the need to and never had a reason. Looking to her left at her companion for the day, she was feeling happy. And free. It was going to be a good day.

Ross didn't know what to expect when he walked out of his apartment and up the steps to Demelza's house. The morning had been a mix of so many emotions and not just hers. The exhilaration of learning to surf was better than he thought it would be. Granted, he was still pretty bad at it, but the adrenaline rush made up for that. He was hooked. Admittedly, his teacher might have had something to do with that as well. Then her sharing of what had happened with Verity's brother Frankie, her feelings for him and the incident surrounding his death, while surprising and naturally sad, turned out to be one of the best parts of the day. The fact that she opened up to him without hesitation and let him into a part of her life she kept from others, made Ross feel like their connection got just a bit stronger. She trusted him and because of that, he trusted her as well. As he got ready to meet her, he realized that he was happy. He had taken time to pick out clothes that he knew she liked even if wearing a black shirt on a possibly sunny day could be disastrous, he didn't care. This day was her suggestion for him, but he wanted it to be about her as well. He got the feeling that she didn't get a chance to enjoy herself very much. So while she thought she was doing him a favor, he'd make sure that the day was a great one for her as well.

He thought that plan would be ruined when he encountered her father at the front door. He'd only met Mr. Carne a couple of times, and they were no closer to being friends than the first night they met. Ross knew that Demelza's father didn't trust him, but he picked up that he didn't trust or even very much like Demelza either. After their one discussion about their lives after their mothers died and their father's reactions, he knew that there was bitterness and resentment on Tom Carne's part. He understood that. He also knew from Dwight, the alcohol sometimes played a part in their relationship and that Demelza was the recipient of her father's anger on those occasions. Ross hadn't witnessed that just yet and he hoped he never would, because he couldn't predict what he'd do if Demelza was hurt, even at the hands of her father.

So he was glad when he saw her come into the room while he was getting a lecture from her dad. She looked amazing in her simple, very Demelza like outfit. He temporarily forgot he was being spoken to by Tom, when she interrupted and saved his ass. Again. He was surprised when she slipped her arm into his, unsolicited. He felt that what happened on the beach changed the structure of their relationship. Her red hair swung behind them, and he felt it every so often on his own back. Glancing to his right, he took in her profile for a moment. She was beautiful and Ross was falling, fast and hard.

Now as they walked into the station, she practically skipped to the booth to get their Metro passes. Ross stopped her.

"My treat," he said, pulling out his credit card to pay.

"No way, "she protested. "I invited you. I pay."

"Sorry. In some ways I'm still a bit old fashioned. I'm paying. Consider it a thank you for teaching me to surf." He waited for her to argue, but she didn't. "Good. Let's go."

They got their cards, slid them into the turnstile and just made the train before the doors shut. The car was fairly empty so they took seats opposite each other so they would each have a window. Thankfully the air conditioning was working in the car they had chosen; otherwise it could make for a very uncomfortable ride. As they crossed the trellis to Broad Channel, Demelza pulled out the maps along with a pen and made marking on the routes.

Ross saw what she was doing and asked, "So, where are you taking me?"

Sticking her pen behind her ear and through her head band, she slid into the seat next to him so he could see what she had marked.

"Well, I thought we started with the thing everyone seems to want to see these days: the 9/11 memorial. Figure we'd get that out of the way and then the rest of the day will be about classic New York neighborhoods and sites. After the memorial park, we can walk back to the train and hop it to Chinatown. Maybe have lunch at Wo Hops, look at the knock off street vendors, you know."

Ross watched her as she spoke, her eyes never leaving the map and her hand tracing the routes. Honestly he didn't care where they were going. So far this first half hour had been great.

"So next, we can walk Mulberry Street through Little Italy. Walk around the cobblestones, maybe grab a gelato or visit a church…I don't know. I figure that we could wing it." She looked at him at this point, to see if he was paying attention and saw that he was staring at her. "Hey, you with me or is this too much?"

"No, not at all," Ross said. "I find it fascinating that you have this down to a science without any hesitation." He smiled at her and he saw that she was actually blushing. He had to mention it. "Are you blushing, Carne?"

Self conscious all of sudden, Demelza ducked her head down, hoping her hair would cover her face and then she remembered she was holding it in place with a damn headband.

"You're nuts, Poldark. I don't blush. I haven't blushed since high school when my gym shorts fell off when the elastic snapped." She pulled the pen out from her ear and marked the map again, trying to ignore him. Ross didn't make that any easier as he moved closer to her, looking over her shoulder at what she was doing.

"I can imagine how embarrassing that must have been," he said calmly. He waited for her to pick up her head again which she did slowly.

"Oh it was. Especially when 'Lovely Lizzie' was the one who loosened the elastic and then stood there leading the laughing." He saw she was remembering the incident and reliving the embarrassment. Color reappeared on her cheeks and Ross reached over to run his hand on the back of her head, down the length of her hair.

"I'm sorry. " His tone was sincere, with not a hint of sarcasm. Finally she straightened up and looked at him, her eyes wide but with a slow smile emerging on her face.

"Don't be. It sucked at the time, but I got even later." Ross looked at her with a questioning expression. "I put Ben-Gay in her underwear." He let out a chortle that made the few passengers heads turn.

"I can just imagine how she felt with that," Ross tried to choke out.

"It was pretty funny. Let's say she didn't date for awhile after that."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side, Carne." He nudged her shoulder with his and she pushed back.

"I don't think you have to worry about that, Poldark." Another look was shared between them. Something magnetic and palpable, that neither Ross nor Demelza could ignore. Whatever was developing was strong and not to be ignored. Suddenly the train pulled to a stop and Demelza jumped up.

"Fulton Street! Shit, we almost missed our stop. Let's go Poldark!" She pulled at his sleeve and they made their way to through the doors. They took a minute to catch a breath and headed for the best exit to hit the street. Going up the stairs, they emerged on Fulton Street and Demelza proceeded to point west towards the Hudson.

"Where are you taking me?" Ross said, a bit of concern in his voice. "Actually, do you even know where you are going?" She was walking fast, like someone who was afraid of standing still too long and Ross was finding it hard to keep up even with his long legs. Demelza let her New York persona come through as she maneuvered through the streets, weaving between people who didn't move fast enough, heading towards her destination.

"Have no fear I know exactly where we are and where we need to be." The confidence in her voice was addictive to Ross. He let her lead and followed her just like Garrick did. Without realizing how much ground they covered in a few minutes, they found themselves at the reflecting pool of the 9/11 memorial. Both of them stopped and stood. There was nothing to be said that wouldn't sound trite or touristy. Ross noticed her demeanor had changed as soon as they reached the site. She got quiet as she grabbed Ross' hand and they walked down to the perimeter of the fountain. She stood close to the marble and reached a hand down to touch the etched names of the fallen. It was clear she had retreated back into history even though she was only a child when the towers fell and New York was forever changed. Ross let her have a moment, sensing she needed it. He slowly moved next to her and put his hand over hers as it lay on the stone.

"Are you okay?" he said close to her ear. He moved his hand from covering hers so he could wrap an arm around her shoulder. She instinctively leaned into him and he pulled her closer.

"Yeah." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "It's just I haven't been here before. It's all kind of overwhelming."

Ross was surprised at what she said. He thought every New Yorker had been here at least once but he knew that now was not the time to ask that question so he just stayed quiet.

"I was in school when it happened. It was so strange. That morning when I woke up I could see the Twin Towers over the bay and in just a little while, all we saw was smoke. The next few days were so weird. We started to hear about friends who were in the towers who weren't coming home. And then all the cops and firemen? There is not one person in Rockaway who wasn't touched by loss that day."

Her words were muffled as the emotion took over. Ross let her talk; it was obvious she needed to get it out.

"Oh and to top it off, my mother was dying. Although we didn't know it at the time. Or should I say, I didn't know it at the time." She looked directly at Ross now and moved to start walking around the memorial, again linking her arm through his.

"Seems my father knew the diagnosis but didn't bother to tell me. They didn't bother to tell me until Thanksgiving weekend, when she had to go to the hospital because she couldn't eat. A week later, she was gone."

"Demelza, I'm so sorry." He linked his hand with hers giving her a reassuring squeeze. "I had no idea all this happened at the same time. That's a lot for a little girl to handle."

She smiled meekly at him and refused to let any tears fall. Not this time.

"It's fine, Poldark. I'm a tough cookie." Her voice was shaky betraying her words.

"I'm sure you are. But you don't have to be all the time." Demelza didn't know exactly where he was going with this. "Sometimes it's good to be weak."

"Maybe where you're from, but here, strength is praised. Weakness is frowned upon." She stepped back and shook herself to let some tension out.

"Demelza…." Ross tried to continue the conversation but she was not having it. Again, like a chameleon, she changed again, back to happy Demelza that was skipping down the streets a little while ago.

"Enough of the 'Debbie-Downer' routine. It's almost lunchtime, you hungry?" she asked, a grin breaking across her face.

"What do you have in mind? I can see the wheels turning," he said, picking up her new mood.

"Chinese?"she questioned. Leading the way out of the park, she retraced the route they took when they came. Going back into the station, they caught the 'J' train uptown a few stops to Canal Street. Coming into the sunlight, Demelza stood by the entry and held her arms out. "Welcome to Chinatown!"

Ross took a minute to take in the site. Small, narrow streets, not unlike the older parts of London were populated with storefronts of all shapes and sizes. Souvenir shops, clothing stores and swarms of street vendors were selling very good knockoffs of expensive items, mainly handbags. The main thing that Ross saw and smelled were restaurants; lots of restaurants. The aromas that wafted his way made his stomach grumble and he realized he really was hungry.

"Suddenly, I'm starving. Where are we eating, Carne?"

"Wo Hop's. It's up a few blocks, on Mott Street. Follow me, Poldark." She took his hand and they walked the few streets up and over to Mott. Ross was getting used to this; the automatic reaching for him without hesitation. In a few minutes they reached their destination and headed into the restaurant. The waiter seated them and handed them menus straight off. He came back shortly with water and bowls of fried noodles along with hot mustard and sweet and sour sauce for dipping. Demelza jumped right into those, taking a crispy noodle in her hand, then dipping first in the sweet and sour and then the mustard. As she bit down, she relished the tiny bite. Ross sat opposite her, fascinated at her technique. She was getting so much pleasure at that tiny bit of fried dough he forgot to try it himself.

"Don't just watch me. Try some," she said as she pushed the bowls toward him. He took a noodle and copied what she did, dipping first in the jelly type sauce and then the mustard. However, he wasn't as conservative with each and as he put it in his mouth, Demelza piped up, "You might want to be careful with the mustard, it's a little…." She didn't get to finish that thought because Ross' face turned red and he started choking. "Spicy," she finally got out. Ross grabbed the water not caring that half spilled on table and gulped it down. After a few minutes he was able to catch his breath and looked at his companion who was trying desperately not to laugh. He took his napkin and wiped the tears that were pooling in the corner of his eyes and his runny nose.

"Thanks for the warning," he said. His voice was raspy as this throat still burned from the one morsel.

"No problem. Maybe I should order so we don't have any repeats. Agreed?" She held the menu up to hide her face.

"I'm not sure I can trust you after this." He had now taken her water as well to cool him down.

"I'm insulted," she said with her signature Demelza sarcasm. "Did I not, just this morning, save your life? Hmm?" She now put the menu flat on the table, crossing her arms as she leaned into him.

Sheepishly, he grinned and replied, "Yes you did. But I'm wondering if you didn't do that just to kill me by lethal dose of Chinese food." Ross picked up another of the dreaded noodles, and leaning back in his chair, nibbled on it while waiting for a response. He left the condiments off this time.

"Too many witnesses," she said, head down reading the menu.

Ross was amused, again and took a look at the menu himself. Seeing all the choices, maybe Demelza ordering was a good idea.

"So," she started, "Any ideas?"

"I'm leaving this all up to you," he said. She flashed him a winning smile and called the waiter over. She rattled off a list of items and ordered a pot of tea. Before Ross' cup could get cold the food was brought out. Steaming dishes of various foods were placed in front of them along with plates and utensils. Demelza took it upon herself to put a little of everything on a plate and handed it to Ross. She then helped herself and taking up the chopsticks that were also on the table started to eat. Neither one of them spoke for the next few minutes as they indulged in dumplings, ribs, egg rolls, lo mein, moo shu and fried rice. Every so often, Ross peered over his cup to watch Demelza. She ate her meal as she did other things: with joy and gusto. Shortly the table showed emptied dishes and two very sated people. After Demelza paid the check-which happened after a brief 'discussion' again about who was treating who-the made their way back out into the light.

"Feel like walking?" Demelza asked. Again she was already walking up the block heading west.

"I think I have to just to work off lunch. I have never had that much food in one sitting," Ross admitted.

"Don't worry. In an hour or two you'll be hungry again. It's Chinese food, Poldark. You rent it, not eat it." Ross laughed in agreement and took her hand. She gave it willingly and they walked, at a normal pace this time. They were entering SoHo aka 'South of Houston' and one of the artistic hubs of the city. Walking on Broome Street Ross was enthralled with the all the different kinds of galleries. He talked Demelza into going into a couple, telling her he needed something to decorate the walls of his apartment and he refused to buy anything like that at IKEA. In one of these he found a painting that just caught his eye. It was a brightly colored print of melting ice cream, watermelon and smiley faces. Ross thought it was perfect for his beachfront apartment but Demelza thought it was silly. He bought it anyway and gave instructions on where to ship it. Leaving the gallery, she looked at him, perplexed _. How could anyone drop that kind of money on something like that_ , she wondered?

"If I knew you wanted something that looked like grade school art work I could have pulled out my crayons and coloring books."

"I like it," Ross said, perhaps a bit too defensively. "It reminded me of you."

"Melting ice cream and watermelon? Oh, okay." She wasn't sure if she should be flattered or insulted and decided to drop the subject.

They kept walking and hit Broadway. Demelza had to explain that in this part of Manhattan this Broadway wasn't 'THE' Broadway. That was more in the middle of the island and perhaps a trip for another day. She showed Ross the map to illustrate how the streets intertwined and ran the length of the borough. Walking up the street, Demelza's attention was taken by a tiny shop selling handmade jewelry. Ross was surprised because he never saw her wear anything. He assumed that it was impractical since she surfed and worked where her hands were always serving or cleaning. But she was a girl, and he never met any girl who didn't like some sort of jewelry.

"Do you want to go in?" he asked. Demelza was standing in the window, admiring the goods.

"Is it okay? " She was hesitant but he could see her excitement bubbling under the surface.

"Why not? Looks like they have some interesting things." Her smiled beamed as she made her way in, not waiting for Ross. The door bell jingling as she entered and the salesgirl nodded a 'hello'. Demelza walked over to the counter where there were copper cuff bracelets while Ross roamed around, not looking for anything in particular. Yet, seeing how her eyes lit up at being in here, decided he would get her something as a surprise. He made his way to a display of rings and started looking for one style in particular. He got the attention of the salesperson without Demelza noticing and asked if they had what he wanted. Seemed they did but they were not on display. A short time later, the salesperson came out and showed Ross a ring. It was perfect. He paid for it as quietly as possible and slipping the box in his pocket, made his way to where Demelza was.

"See anything you like?" he asked as casually as possible. Demelza had a forged copper bracelet on her wrist that had a design that looked like waves. She held her arm up and turned it to get a look at it from all angles.

"I was thinking of this, but now, I'm not sure." She squinted as if she was thinking as to what decision to make.

"It's nice, but I don't think it's you. But if you like it, I'll get it for you."

Demelza's head turned sharply to look at Ross. He shrugged his shoulders and said nothing.

"You don't have to. I was just looking."

"I want to, if you want it," he answered.

"Thank you, "she said as she took of the jewelry. "I couldn't. Besides, I rather you spend your money on getting me a cappuccino in the Village?" She tilted her head and gave Ross her best puppy dog look.

"I'd love to." Ross thought this was perfect. They could sit down in a café, relax and he could give her his gift.

They walked a little further to Houston Street and cut up to West 4th until they reached MacDougal. It was a good thing they didn't have far to go, because more clouds were forming and the sky was just a bit darker. There they found Café Reggio and took a table outside in the tiny gated area, despite the threatening weather. They ordered two cappuccinos and cannolis. There was a comfortable silence as they waited for their order. Demelza gazed out at the street, people watching and Ross sat there, 'Demelza watching'. He could not get over how beautiful this girl was. After a half day walking the streets of New York, her face glowed and her eyes sparkled as if what they were doing was the most interesting thing in the world. But it was her hair, with its glorious ginger color and wild curls that had him mesmerized. He was dying to run his hand through it and feel the silken strands against his fingers. She had gotten under his skin, this Demelza Carne, and he was not looking to change that. He realized that while he was lost in his thoughts, staring at her, she was talking to him.

"Earth to Poldark," she said perhaps a bit louder than necessary. He snapped back to reality and her. "Where did you go?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about all we did today." His hand was resting on his thigh, the outline of the ring box pushed against his palm.

"You think this is a lot? We haven't even made it to midtown. But it's getting late. We might want to think about heading back. I did promise Verity I would be back by sundown to pick up the night shift."

The waiter placed the small cups in front of them along with the pastries. Demelza took her finger and dipped it in the cream that peeked out from the cannoli shell, bringing a bit of it to her mouth. She licked it slowly all the while looking at Ross. It was a repeat of tequila night and Ross found that he was once again under some sort of spell. He could not tear his gaze away. She then picked up her cup and nonchalantly took a sip of the steaming coffee. As she put the cup down, a bit of the foam remained behind on her lip. Without thinking, Ross raised his hand, took a finger and swiped it across her mouth. He then put that finger in his mouth and licked off the sweet cream. Now it was Demelza's turn to sit there, staring at his actions.

Things were definitely moving in another direction, that was clear. They both felt it, but didn't know exactly how to address it. Ross now had second thoughts about giving her the gift here. Maybe he should wait until more time passed, but he knew he couldn't keep a secret and besides, he wanted to see her face when he gave it to her. The day had been perfect so far and he thought the gesture would be a perfect ending to the day. They finished their coffee and dessert without any more handling of dairy products and decided it was time to head back to Rockaway.

The nearest train stop was at West 4th Street but Demelza wanted to show Ross one more place before going below ground. Just a short walk led them to Washington Square Park. The fountains were on and the sun shone through the great arch. Ross and Demelza walked through the park hand in hand. As they passed the fountain, she dipped her hand in and without warning, splashed Ross. She let out a laugh and ran around it towards the arch. Ross chased her, reaching her easily. Grabbing her waist from behind, he swung her around with the intention of heading back to the fountain for retaliation. She was wriggling so much he was afraid he they were both going to drop to the ground so he put her down turning her to face him in the process. Her laugh was not dissipating and it sounded like she was getting the hiccups. Soon he was laughing as well, his arms still at her waist, while her hands rested against his chest. As he looked at her face, Ross thought 'what the hell' and moved one hand from her waist to his pocket. Demelza hadn't notice the movement until his hand returned to the space between them. She recognized the packaging from the store they were in a little while ago and stopped giggling. Her eyes moved from his hand to his face. He gave away nothing in his look.

"What did you do?" she whispered.

"Nothing. It's just a little something to say thank you for a terrific day and for making me feel so welcome," he replied. He handed her the box and she took it, her hands suddenly unsure and shaky.

Opening it slowly, she caught sight of the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. It was a delicate silver braided band with a Claddagh in the front. She took it out and touched it as if it was going to disappear.

"Here, let me put it on." Ross took the ring from her and taking her right hand slipped the ring on her finger. He breathed a sigh of relief when it fit. He was so excited at finding it he didn't think about that. He held her hand, his thumb rubbing gently over the metal. Demelza looked down at their joined hands and was overwhelmed. No one had ever given her something so precious. The symbol of the gift didn't go unnoticed by her either and she was quite aware that Ross put it on her right hand with the heart facing out. She was still stunned by the whole thing, when he brought her hand to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on the ring.

"Ross, this is too much. I can't take this." Her voice was thick with emotion and she could feel her eyes start to well with tears.

"Yes you can. I insist." He continued to hold her hand as he spoke. "I wanted to get you something that represented our friendship. We are friends, aren't we, Demelza?"

"Yes," she squeaked out.

"So what better way to solidify that than with a Claddagh ring. And don't get nervous that I want it to mean something more." He held her hand up so she could look at it while he spoke. "Right hand, pointed out. Single. And a friend." A slow smile, starting on the left side of his face, appeared and Demelza started to feel a little easier. She let out a breath and touched the ring with her other hand still in a bit of daze.

"However, "Ross said a bit more firmly, "that doesn't mean that someday I won't want to move it to your other hand and turn it around."

Demelza's eyes widened at this, while Ross continued.

"Because I think we are going to be really, really good friends, don't you?" She nodded words woefully absent.

The smiled that started on his face now reached full on grin status as Ross looked at her joyfully. Demelza relaxed just a bit until his hands dropped hers and reached up to cup her cheeks. He moved his head forward and placed a delicate kiss on her lips. Demelza stood there, eyes closed not believing what was happening. Ross pulled back and looked at her, searching her face for a sign whether it was negative or positive. She slowly opened eyes and those enormous blue orbs gazed back at him. She smiled and he took that as a positive sign. This time they moved toward each other, eyes closing slowly and mouths gently opening. Ross sucked her top lip into his mouth while she bit his lower one. The kiss became more intense as Ross' hands found their way back to her waist while her hands slid up his chest to weave themselves into his hair. Teeth clashed, heads tilted, tongues tangled and breathing staggered. They stood under the Washington Square Park arch, not caring at the passersby or the slight mist that began to fall because as far as they were concerned, they were only ones here at the moment and they held on to each other, determined never to let go. And just like that, in a New York minute, everything changed.


	8. Cruel Summer

Chapter 8-Cruel Summer

The train ride home was quite different from the one that morning. Demelza and Ross sat next to each other in a corner of the subway car, their arms linked and fingers entwined. Ross kept rubbing the ring on her finger with his thumb almost as if he was soldering it to her hand. The past few hours had been amazing as far as Ross was concerned. He didn't expect when they started out this morning to be coming back to Rockaway closer than before. Yes, he knew there was something special between himself and Demelza and thought in time that it would reveal exactly what it was. So when he decided on a whim to get that ring and then open his heart to tell her what he hoped they would become to each other, it was a surprise. But Demelza Carne seemed to have that affect on him. Things he wouldn't have expected or thought of just appeared, like a rainbow after a storm. And in a way she was exactly that to him. He turned his head to see hers lying on his shoulder, her gaze focused on their hands. Gently, he placed a kiss on her forward and then leaned his head back to rest for the remainder of the ride.

Presently, they hit the station and the rain that had found them in the city seemed to only be a sprinkling in Rockaway. The streets were damp and the air heavy as was normal when Mother Nature teased a good thunderstorm and didn't follow through. That didn't dampen Demelza's spirit as she was practically skipping down the street, her face grinning like a Cheshire cat. Ross just let her go and at one point she turned around to see why he was dragging behind. She stood where she stopped and waited for him to reach her.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine Demelza." He answered in a neutral voice, his face not giving away anything. She was a little unsure as he seemed to be more low-key than when they left Manhattan. A thought came to her that maybe he regretted giving her the claddagh.

"Are you sure? You seem kind of down." Demelza looked down at her hand with the ring and then up at him. She started to take it off to hand back to him, when he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"What are you doing?" he asked concern clearly in his voice.

"I thought maybe you were sorry you bought this for me and were too ashamed to ask for it back."

"Why would you think that? Because I'm not bouncing down the street like you are?" He moved closer to her and tilted her head up to look at him. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I'm just a little tired? It's been a long day. Surfing, true confessions and then touring Manhattan all in 12 hours. That's a lot for a newbie."

Demelza felt silly now. Of course he would be tired. She should be too, but the adrenaline rush from the emotions of the day was coursing through her and didn't seem to want to abate.

"I'm an idiot. I should have thought about that when I schlepped you all over town. I'm sorry." Her hand was still on the ring, ready to cede it to him if he was not sure about giving it to her.

"And you might as well take your hand off that ring, because I'm not taking it back. I want you to have it and meant every word I said you to when I put it on." Stepping closer to her so that they were nose to nose, he placed a kiss on her lips to which she responded to immediately. Ross' hands slipped behind her neck to hold her in place as he weaved his fingers through her hair despite the headband she still work. Demelza held on to his biceps, gripping firmly as if she was afraid he would be a figment of her imagination if she opened her eyes. After a few minutes, they pulled away but with their foreheads together, lips parted, trying to catch their breaths.

"Well," she said finally. "I guess I'll keep the ring." She smiled at him and he returned the favor. Grasping her hand, he pulled her along to keep walking to the bar, so that she could get there in time to relieve Verity. As they walked, she added, "I wasn't really going to give it back to you."

"I know. You talk a good game, Carne."

"And you love it Poldark."

They had reached the front of the bar and turned to face each other.

"Yes, I do." He kissed her again. As they walked in, Verity piped up.

"Well, it seems like you had a good day." Unbeknownst to them she had witnessed the whole intimate exchange and waited for them to confess. Demelza and Ross went to the bar and sat on the nearest stools, eyes never leaving each other, trying hard to keep their giddiness at bay. As Demelza went to reach for a slice of lemon sitting in a bowl on the bar, Verity caught her hand.

"What the hell is this? Did James Bond here give this to you?" She was talking to Demelza but looking at her hand. The gold of the ring caught the overhead light which made it shimmer brightly.

"I did," Ross answered. He took the slice of fruit from Demelza and put it in his mouth, smiling at both of them.

"Ok, spill. What else happened in the city today? I thought you two were going to do the tourist thing, not the lover thing." At that Ross choked and Demelza gasped.

"Judas, Verity! We didn't do the 'lover' thing like you so gallantly put it. We were just walking in SoHo, window shopping and…" she looked to Ross to continue and explain.

"And I saw it and thought it would be the perfect thank you gift." He kept chewing on the lemon slice, trying desperately to not hold Demelza's hand that now lay on the bar.

Verity looked from one to the other, the skepticism oozing from her look.

"Sure. And you just happen to get a claddagh ring. Also known as the 'Irish love token'. Interesting." She propped her elbows on the bar, poising her head on her hands and waited. She knew they had some sort of story to tell.

"Yes, it is, but if you're so observant, Verity," Ross said pointedly, "You'll see it's on Demelza's right hand. That's just friendship. Nothing more." After a pause he added. "Yet."

Demelza smacked his arm as Verity straightened up.

"Uh-uh, I thought so." Demelza caught the smug, knowing look on Verity's face which made Demelza want to smack her too. Ross sat there silently, not saying anything because he knew Verity was not far off the mark. He wasn't going to deny anything because that would be lying. He looked at Demelza and winked which made her blush.

"Okay, I'm outta here. All this mushy stuff is putting me in diabetic coma. I'm going to grab Andrew and we're going to check out some bands in Brooklyn." Verity pulled her bag out from under the counter and headed for the door. She turned and spoke directly to Demelza.

"The register was tallied and ready for tonight. Everything is stocked and Jim and Jinny will be in later so you're not alone." Demelza was barely listening as she appeared to be focused on Ross as the two of them held hands.

"Sounds good. Thanks." Demelza's voice was distant. Verity gave up trying to have a conversation with her.

"Great Dem," she said, now a little perturbed. "Well I'm leaving. Hope you two lovebirds can keep it together enough to work tonight." Not getting a reaction, she left, closing the door just a little harder than needed.

Ross heard the bell and looked over Demelza's shoulder to see the back of Verity head up the block.

"I think she was mad," he said, his voice soft so that only Demelza could hear.

"She'll get over it." Her head was close to his and her lips touched his cheek. Ross' eyes closed and his breath hitched for a moment. _What was this girl doing to him he wondered?_

Demelza pulled back and saw his face like this and smiled to herself as her heart filled with a joy she hadn't felt in many years. Even when she was with Frankie, it wasn't like this. She knew what was brewing inside her but didn't dare let the words play out in her head. Not yet. Definitely not yet.

"Ross?" she asked quietly. She could see he was in another world and waited for him to come out of his stupor to look at her. Her huge blue eyes, now tinged with green stared at him, as she pulled herself together to ask him something.

"What is it?"

"As much as I would love for you to stick around and keep me company, I need to ask you a favor."

"I give you a friendship ring and you're already asking me to do things? I see how it is." Thankfully a half smile came to his face so his teasing came through because Demelza was worried, again, that he was upset with her.

"Of course. That's why I wouldn't give it back. I want you to do things for me," she said teasingly.

Ross smirked at her. She gave it as good as she got, he mused and he loved her for it. _Wait; did he just say the 'L' word in his head? Shit, this cannot be happening. Can it?_ His mind played was this thought over and over again so he didn't catch what she was actually asking him.

"Ross!" she said a little more firmly. "Can you go home and feed Garrick? Oh and let him out? I doubt my dad did it." He peered at her as if trying to comprehend what she had just said.

"Did you hear me?" Now she was getting annoyed. She needed to start work and he was sitting there looking like an idiot.

"Yes, sorry. My mind drifted off." He rose to do as she asked. Reaching into her small bag, she handed him the key to her part of the house and told him where he could find Garrick's food, bowl, and leash.

"Oh and if my dad is up or even home, just tell him I sent you. He doesn't really like people coming and going in his house."

"I got that feeling this morning. I'll be good." With that he gave her a peck on the lips, touched her cheek and left.

Demelza watched him go, the grin on her face not waning one bit. With one more look at the ring on her hand, she moved behind the bar and started to do what needed to be done. Shortly, Jim and Jinny came in to work a shift. With the weather being less than stellar, they didn't expect much of a crowd. Probably some locals who just wanted to get out for a bit. Demelza had hoped that it was a quiet night because she really didn't want to work at all. She wanted to go home. And not to see her dad or even Garrick. She wanted to see and be with Ross. _Judas, get it together Demelza she thought. You can't be that far gone so soon._

But she was. Gone and over the moon. She just needed to play it cool until she truly knew where Ross' head and heart were at. She could hazard a guess because of the way he looked at her and the way he made her feel. She also wasn't that naïve to think that this kind of feeling actually happens this quickly especially to someone like her as much as evidence seemed to point to the contrary. Today was as perfect a day as she has ever had because she could finally and truly be herself. Granted she was still worried that if and when Ross found out all there was to know about her, her family and their demons he would go running for the hills. So far, with all she had told him, he didn't seem disgusted or repulsed. He showed genuine concern and, dare she think it, love.

Demelza hadn't thought that she could open her heart up so soon after Frankie and all that went with that relationship. He was such a big part of her life for so long that when he died, it was the loss of his being that hurt more than the loss of a love. If she were honest with herself (and today seemed to be a day for self reflection and honesty), what she felt with Frankie was more comfortableness rather than love. They had grown up together, Verity was her best friend and it was just taken for granted that she and Frankie would end up together. It was easy and fell into place. When he died, a part of her felt a sense of relief; and that is the other type of guilt she felt. This is what she didn't tell Ross this morning. Not that she was glad someone had died, but that with his passing, she was freed from the unspoken but assumed ties that bound her to him. So the feeling of freedom she experienced today was not just from work and family obligations, but from the past. It was the first time since Frankie's death that she had done something for her that did not include him, his memory or anyone who knew him. And it was great. She was Demelza again; not Tom Carne's daughter, not Frankie's girlfriend, not even the 'surfer girl'. This Demelza was the one she wanted Ross to really know and, if it was meant to be, love. So she knew that the true confessions from the morning would have to continue and she was going to need to tell him everything, blemishes and all so that he could decide if he wanted be in a relationship with her.

She was running the conversation she knew needed to be had between her and Ross in her head when the bell at the front door jingled. Looking up she was greeted by the cool and collected person of Elizabeth. _Naturally, I'm melting in this humidity and she looks like she doesn't even sweat, she thought._

"Hi Demelza," Elizabeth said in her sugary, lilting voice.

"Lizzie," Demelza responded. She kept busy behind the bar not wanting to engage in conversation with her. The last thing she needed was to have her ruin the great day she's had so far.

"Thought I'd stop in on my way home and see what's been going on? I haven't seen you since that night you through George and me out of here."

"Been busy. Some of us have to work for a living, Liz." Demelza was really hoping the short answers would be a clue that she really didn't want to talk.

"That's too bad. Although you can't have been working too hard to keep you from getting close to that cute Brit you've got living with you." She moved toward Demelza and picked up a maraschino cherry from a bowl on the bar. Popping it in her mouth she pulled the stem and chewed slowly, watching Demelza's face. She knew she hit a nerve and was just going to keep poking for a bit; she found it amusing.

"What are you talking about Liz? We're friends if that's what you mean." Demelza was getting nervous. She didn't know what kind of game Liz was playing but she didn't want to be a part of it. She also didn't want whatever was happening between her and Ross to be public knowledge yet, mainly because of her father.

"Oh, nothing. Just that I saw you two engaged in what I would say was a pretty passionate kiss earlier. Looked to me that you were way more than just friends." She had taken the cherry stem and was now rolling it around in her mouth in an attempt to tie it into a knot.

Demelza just about choked when Lizzie said that. Now her mind was racing of the possible consequences. Of course someone would have seen them. What were they thinking? And what if someone told her dad? This was not good. All she could do was pray that he hadn't gone out or spoken to anyone from the neighborhood before she could explain.

"I don't know what you think you saw, Lizzie but it's not what you think." She tried to do some damage control but even she didn't believe what was coming out of her mouth. Her eyes went to Lizzie's mouth as she pulled out a perfectly tied cherry stem. Dropping it on the bar, she continued.

"If you say so," Lizzie replied. "Look, Demelza, it doesn't matter to me who you do. I mean date. But it might to others. Like your dad. Just giving you some advice as a friend." A fake smile appeared on her face and Demelza felt a knot in her stomach.

"I think I can handle by dad, Lizzie. But thanks for caring." The last part of that statement was as sarcastic as she could muster. Demelza was trying desperately to keep it together, but knew that if Lizzie had seen them then all of Rockaway would get her version of what had transpired, and needless to say it would be more colorful than the truth. She was about to say something to Lizzie, when a horn honked. Looking through the window she saw George in his convertible, waving to them.

"Looks like your partner in crime is here, Lizzie. Don't let me keep you." The dismissive tone in her voice was clear and Lizzie knew it was time to go.

"It was nice catching up, Dem. We must do it again sometime." Slipping off the stool, she sashayed to the door and was about to exit, when she turned for a parting shot. "Hope I get to see your new boyfriend soon. He was kind of cute."

"I don't know Lizzie. Ross is kind of particular as to who it hangs out with."

And with that, Elizabeth swept out of the bar leaving Demelza to put her head down and pray.

Ross got home in a few minutes and took the front steps two at a time to let himself into Demelza's house. He had seen Garrick looking forlorn in the window as he approached and figured Tom Carne had not been around to tend to him. Unlocking the door, he heard the dog scramble away from the window and bound toward the entryway. Garrick jumped up to greet Ross, surprisingly without any barking.

"Hey there Garrick," he said while rubbing behind the dog's ears. "How are you doing? Are you hungry?" He started to walk down the hallway to the kitchen when the door to the basement opened and Tom Carne appeared. Ross jumped back almost tripping on Garrick in the process.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" His voice was raspy and to Ross it seemed like he was just a bit drunk. He saw that Carne looked disheveled and unshaven and was holding a glass in his hand, the contents of which smelled like whiskey. Ross wondered how long the man had been drinking as it was now eight o'clock at night.

"I didn't mean to disturb you Mr. Carne." Ross answered. "Demelza asked me to take Garrick out so she gave me her key. I'll just feed him and then take him for a walk. Maybe I'll keep him down at my place until she gets home." He found he was talking quickly and trying to come up with a plan as he stood there. The last thing he wanted was to antagonize Demelza's father, especially considering the state he seemed to be in. He saw how his temper could go from zero to sixty in a few seconds and he didn't want to ruin this day. It had been amazing and Ross was hoping to end it in just the same way.

"Well, then go and do that then," Tom said. "Saves me the trouble of caring for that mutt. Demelza was always one to bring home strays." He looked directly at Ross, who didn't react. "She grew really attached to this one. Usually she just plays with them for a while and then lets them go." Tom drained the liquid that was left in the glass and walked towards the living room, apparently looking to replenish it. Ross followed him. He was curious as to what Tom Carne was about and where this line of talk was going. Tom poured another glass and offered one to Ross, who raised his hand and declined.

"You know she played with the Frankie kid; led him on, teased him. Made him think she was going to marry him. Even gave herself to him." Ross said nothing. It wasn't that he was shocked at what Tom was saying, but more surprised that a father could say and think that about their child. Even his own father, for all his distance was not as cold hearted. Another swill and Tom continued.

"I can see the look on your face. You didn't think you were her first, did you? For a smart looking guy, you might be a little dense. No, my Demelza is a bit like her ma. Men just flock to her; she didn't even have to say anything. But her ma didn't give them what they wanted. She was mine and stayed mine until the day she died". He took another drink and moved to look out the window. By this point Garrick gave up hope of getting fed and lay down on the floor by Ross' feet. Ross on the other hand, played with the keys he held and tried to tamp down the rising feeling of anger burning inside him. How could anyone say things like this about someone they loved? About someone he loved. And there it was. The thought that started to germinate earlier in the day refused to be ignored and now rose to the surface. He had fallen in love with Demelza Carne. So this conversation with her father just felt wrong and he didn't know what prompted it.

"Mr. Carne, I think I should go." Ross made a move to get Garrick up so they could retreat quickly.

"I don't know what you're about, Poldark, but you're not going to get away with whatever it is you are planning. I'll be watching you." He headed upstairs and left Ross standing there. The phone rang as he was about to leave and he heard Tom speaking to someone. Suddenly his voice was shouting. Not wanting to find out what that was about, Ross left by the front door and took Garrick with him. He gave him a quick walk up the block and then brought him back to his place. He'd figure out what to feed him once they were out of the line of fire.

Entering his own apartment, Ross dropped Demelza's keys and his jacket on the table and looked through the refrigerator for anything he could feed Garrick. He found some luncheon meat and thought it would have to do for now. He found a bowl and filled it with water, putting it down by the counter for the dog. Taking the packet he went to the sofa with Garrick close behind. Sitting down he fed the dog and leaned back suddenly feeling tired. He glanced quickly at the time on his phone and realized he had awhile before Demelza would be home. The long day and then the encounter with Tom Carne had drained him and he just needed a short nap. Garrick stayed close and curled up on the floor next to the sofa.

Ross wasn't sure how long he was sleeping but he was awoken by raised voices and what sounded like banging. Garrick had started to whimper and he thought the dog needed to go out, but soon realized it was the disturbance that had upset him. Sitting up, he tried to shake the sleep from his head. As he did, he heard another thump. It was coming from upstairs. He couldn't imagine what would be making those noises and so sat quietly to try and figure it out. Garrick was now getting more agitated and trotted to the door that led to the laundry room and the upstairs and sat there waiting. Ross took the hint and followed. He slowly opened the door and stepped into the room, Garrick went up the short flight of stair to the door, and scratched. However, the volume of sound that was coming from Demelza's house drowned this out. After a few minutes, Ross realized it was Tom and Demelza yelling at each other. He couldn't decipher the words but he could tell that she was crying and it sounded like pleading for something. What the fuck was going on up there?

Demelza let out the last customer, closed out the register and thanked Jim and Jinny for the help. Granted it was an earlier close than usual, but the night was slow because of the lousy weather and she was exhausted. It had been a tiring day and she just wanted to get out of these clothes and crawl into her bed. And yes, she wanted to see Ross. Grabbing her bag, she locked the door behind her, pulled down the gates and headed home. As she walked along the boardwalk, the events of the whole day replayed in her mind and she smiled. It started out shaky and ended solidly. She was happy. And she was in love. She didn't expect it; didn't even look for it. She truly believed that Ross Poldark would just be another guy who would want to hang out with her, like she was a pal. Demelza was convinced that Elizabeth would have been his type. But she was wrong and he made that very clear today. The ring was beautiful but it was what he said when he gave it to her that played on a loop I her head. Those words were resonating now, as she reached her house. The lights in the living room were on, so she figured her dad was still up. She hoped he was in a good mood because she wanted to share what was going on with him and hopefully intercept any rumors that might have reached him.

The door was open and Demelza crept into the hallway in case her dad was asleep as he had a habit of doing if he'd been drinking. She placed her bag on the hook in the rack and made her way into the living room. Sure enough, there was her dad in the old wing chair, glass on the table beside him, head lolling to the side. He wasn't snoring so he might not be fully asleep but Demelza didn't feel like talking anymore and turned to go see where Garrick was and what Ross was up to.

"So you finally came home?" The sound of her father's voice froze her in her spot. She knew something was up by the tone.

"Dad, I thought you were sleeping." She went over to where he sat and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Everything okay?"

"I'm fine. But it seems you're even better." Tom Carne stood now to face her feeling very small as he towered over her.

"What?" Demelza was thoroughly confused. She hadn't been home for him to be mad at her for not doing something so she didn't know what she was dealing with.

"Don't play innocent with me, girl," his voice sounded menacing and his gaze darkened. She didn't say anything because she wasn't sure what to say.

"Dad…" she started.

"Acting like a slut. Kissing men on the street, letting them paw you in public? Jesus Christ, Demelza, what the fuck were you doing?" He stepped closer to her and she took a step back.

"Are you kidding me? Where did you hear that?" She wasn't only upset she was angry because she could guess who would have started talking about her and Ross.

"John Chynoweth had to call to tell me what Liz saw. Did you think I wouldn't find out? After all the scandal with young Gallagher's death, don't you think people are watching you, watching us?" He was fuming now and Demelza was getting scared. If Garrick were here, he could protect her. But he wasn't and now she had to handle this herself.

"I didn't do anything. Ross kissed me. That's it. I'm allowed to be kissed." Tears were forming but she refused to let them fall.

"I will not have my daughter being used by a stranger. He leaves." Tom made to pour another drink but Demelza took hold of his arm in an attempt to make him turn around.

"He's not going anywhere." Her father looked down at the hand that held him and as pulled free, proceeded to knock Demelza to the ground. The table with the liquor shook and a bottle fell to the floor.

"Stupid girl! See what you did?" He reached down and slapped her. Demelza instinctively put her hand to her cheek and that's when Tom Carne's rage exploded. He saw the ring. Grabbing her wrist he pulled her to her feet and held her hand to her face. "What the hell is this?"

"A present. Ross gave it to me as a thank you." She regretted the words as soon as they left her lips.

"I bet. Thank you for what? Spreading your legs?" That was it. Demelza pushed against her father so that he would let her go. He stumbled but didn't fall. He then lunged for Demelza, his hand wrapping around her upper arm as he tried to rip the ring off her hand. Demelza wasn't going to let that happen so she pulled as hard as she could and broke away.

"Leave me alone! I'm sick of being the person you take out your drunken feelings on. I'm gone." The tears flowed now and her arm was in pain. She wouldn't be surprised if he broke it. She needed to find Ross and now. She was going to go down the basement steps through the laundry room but that would make it easier for her father to follow so she headed for the front door. Just as she opened it, she saw a figure there.

"Ross!" she cried and fell into his arms.


	9. Don't Worry Baby

Chapter 9-Don't Worry Baby

It took Ross about two seconds to decide that he needed to see what was going on between Tom Carne and his daughter, the minute he heard Demelza crying. High tailing it out of his apartment he headed upstairs, ready to face whatever would greet him. He had just reached the porch and was about to ring the bell, when the door opened and he saw Demelza standing there, her eyes red and hair a mess. The headband she had on earlier hung off the back of her head and a bruise was starting to bloom on her cheek. She threw herself into his arms and held on clutching his shirt with a grip he knew would leave marks on his back even through the fabric. Garrick was yapping at his side, but Ross made no move to quiet him just yet. His first concern was Demelza. He couldn't tell if she was hurt other than what he could see, but did it was clear she was on the verge of hysteria.

He held her close to his chest, trying to calm her down with soft words in her ear but it seemed she didn't hear him. Her cries were turning into heaving sobs as her breath came out in gasps. Looking past her, he saw Tom Carne leaning against the wall, he face red with rage as he looked at Ross. He needed to pull Demelza away from him so he could check to see how badly she was injured. As he took hold of her arm, he heard a muffled 'ow' escaped her lips. Ross went to look at her face but she had her head bowed and lashes lowered hiding her eyes. He waited and seeing she wasn't going to offer any explanation reached out to her and silently moved the shirt off her shoulder and down her bicep. There he saw the clear outline of fingerprints. The anger that started to simmer while he was downstairs was now at a full blown boil.

Gently moving her aside, Ross stepped into the house and walked towards Carne. The elder man seemed to take a stance that indicated he was ready for a fight but Ross was not going to give him the satisfaction. Instead, he got right in Tom Carne's face, and in a great show of self control, keeping his hands at his sides Ross spoke in a low and steady voice.

"I don't know what happened or what could have made you angry enough to touch Demelza, but if you ever, ever lay a hand on her again, you will have to answer to me." Ross' stare didn't leave Carne's face as the he responded.

"Who are you tell me how to handle my daughter? I can discipline her any way I see fit." It was a challenge and Ross knew it. He didn't want to take the bait but he was going to make it perfectly clear what his intentions were.

"I happen to be the man who loves her. And I think that overrides you and your supposed 'paternal love'. So if I get any inkling that something like this has happened again, I'll kill you." With that Ross turned, putting a hand on Demelza's back and led her out of the house with Garrick close by. As they walked the short flight of stairs to his apartment, they saw Dwight coming towards them. Seeing the distressed look on both their faces he picked up the pace and met them at Ross' door. Getting closer, he saw Demelza's swollen cheek and the concerned look on Ross' face.

"Let me take a look at that, Demelza", Dwight said gently. Ross opened the door and Dwight guided her in, leading her straight to the sofa. She moved mechanically, as if in a daze, not really comprehending what had just occurred. Looking up at Ross, Dwight saw how whatever happened had pained him as well and knew he would have to get details later. He motioned for Demelza to lay down in the hopes that she would relax.

"Ross, can you get me a cloth and some cold water?" Dwight didn't really need those things but thought that giving Ross something to do would keep him calm and would give him a chance to examine Demelza without his over protective hovering interfering. Turning to Demelza he took a closer look at her face and gently touched her cheek. She winced slightly with an intake of breath. He also took a look at her eye socket to see if it sustained any kind of damage. Luckily it appeared to just be a superficial injury and would heal without any residual effects. Ross returned with the bowl and rag as well as glass of wine, and with instruction from Dwight, made a compress to put against Demelza's cheek. He knelt next to her, holding it as lightly as he could while his other hand soothed her brow. She turned her head to look at him, her eyes red rimmed and still full of tears. His heart broke for her. He needed to find out what set off Tom Carne that would make him do this, but that would wait until later. Right now all he wanted was to take away her pain. He was so focused on her face that he almost forgot about the injury on her arm.

"Dwight, can you take a look at her arm? It looked pretty bad upstairs," Ross said quietly. His voice betrayed the emotions he was feeling. Dwight picked up on that and realized that something had changed between Ross and Demelza. Sitting her up slightly, he slipped the shirt off, leaving her in just the tank top. Then both Ross and Dwight saw the fingerprints on her bicep start to change from bright red to a deeper hue. As Demelza sat there she became fully aware of what was going on. Looking down at her arm and then back up at the two men, started to silently weep. Ross pulled her towards him and held her against his shoulder, placing a loving kiss on her forehead while Dwight checked out her arm.

"Looks like it's just a deep tissue bruise, nothing is broken."

"Thank goodness," Ross offered. He picked up the glass and put it to Demelza's lips hoping she'd take a sip just to calm her down.

"I don't want it," she said softly as she pushed his hand away.

"Demelza, it might calm you down." He held it up again.

"NO!" She swung her hand at him and the glass went flying, hitting the floor with a crash. Garrick retreated to the opposite side of the room and hid under the dining room table. Realizing what she had done, she put her head in her hands and cried. "I'm so sorry, Ross. I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, love," he said as he smoothed his hand on the back of her head, trying to calm her down.

"I just…the thought of alcohol right now just makes me…" she didn't finish the sentence. She closed her eyes and kept her face covered.

"Of course. I'm an idiot. When your arm is better feel free to wallop me." Ross tried to convey a bit of humor to lighten the mood of the room. From the smile on Demelza and Dwight's face, it seemed to work.

"I still have another good arm," she said.

"Duly noted," he responded with a crooked smile. "How about a cup of tea?"

Both Demelza and Dwight looked at him strangely and Ross didn't know why.

"What?" he asked. Dwight answered as Demelza was trying to stifle a giggle.

"Look at you, getting all British on us." Ross saw how it must have sounded to them and now he started to laugh.

"Ok, I forgot myself for a minute. I was just trying to be considerate." He feigned hurt and started to get up. Demelza reached for him and pulled him back down to sit next to her.

"You're a terrible actor, Poldark." He sheepishly hung his head but she put her hand on his cheek to make him face her. "But a pretty nice boyfriend." She then graced that cheek with a kiss.

"At least I get the important part right." They were so wrapped up in each other, they didn't notice Dwight get up and move toward the door.

"I think you've got this under control, Ross. Demelza, you might want to take the Brit up on the tea. It sounds like a good idea."

"Thanks Dwight, "she answered. Ross stood now and walked him out.

"Oh and a couple of aspirins couldn't hurt either." She nodded and then lay back down as Garrick trotted over to join her. He lay on the floor next to her as her hand dropped to rub his ears.

"I'm pretty sure I have those. If I need you…"

"You know where to find me," Dwight completed the sentence for him and patting him on the back, took his leave. Ross shut the door behind him, turned and leaned against it. He looked across the room at Demelza lying on the sofa with Garrick at her side. She seemed to be dozing off so he went into his room to finally get out of the day's clothes. He really needed a shower but didn't have the strength to take one, so he settled for slipping on a pair of sweats and t-shirt. He then went to the kitchen and put a kettle on because he decided that he could go for a cup of tea as well. While he waited for the water to boil, he got a broom and a rag to clean up the glass of wine that shattered. He was wringing out the rag he used to mop up the floor in the sink and so his back was to the living room; he didn't see Demelza get up and head his way but he did feel her arms wrap around his waist from behind and her head lean between his shoulders.

"I take it you're feeling better?" he said as he put the rag down and turned around in her embrace. He slipped his arms around hers and looked seriously into her eyes. He saw that the redness was fading but they were still puffy and a possible black eye was being formed; a reminder of what had transpired earlier.

"I am. But I think I could use an aspirin. Have you got any?" Her voice sounded scratchy which wasn't a surprise considering how much crying she had done.

"I do. In the bathroom cabinet. Do you want to get it while I finish in here?" He spoke as gently as possible.

"Sure." She stepped out from his arms and walked around the counter to his room. "Hey? Do you have something I can change into? These jeans are really starting to annoy me and I don't want to go back upstairs." She sounded apologetic, almost ashamed.

"Absolutely. In the second drawer of the dresser should be shorts and shirts. Take whatever."

"You're a gent, Poldark." Her attempt at a British accent amused him and was a sign that she was shaking off what had happened. Ross pulled out a pair of mugs and the tea bags. Luckily he had bought milk a day or so ago so he knew it was fresh. The kettle whistled and Ross prepared the tea. He carried the cups to the coffee table and sat down on the sofa in time to look up and see Demelza in a pair of his boxers and his blue Coldplay shirt which on her slight frame looked huge. And utterly sexy.

"Is this okay?" she asked.

"Um, yes. It's fine." He was distracted by the vision of her hair falling in loose waves around her face; that along with the color of the shirt highlighted the blue-green of her eyes. She was beautiful.

"I was worried. Your face looked kind of weird," she said as she bent to pick up a cup. As she leaned over, the t-shirt slipped off her shoulder just a bit, revealing a silky looking shoulder and part of the bruise on her arm. Wriggling her body so that it didn't fall any further, she sat back, crossed her legs underneath her and took a sip.

Ross took his cup and did the same but took her hand in his and squeezed. Turning his head to look at her he said, "Because you picked my favorite one." She looked at him not understanding until he nodded down to the shirt.

"Must be telepathy," she replied as her mouth curled up in a smile. They continued to sip their tea for a few minutes until Demelza spoke.

"Ross, I need to explain about some things. And about my dad." She started slowly, putting the cup down as she did so and pulling her hand out of his grasp.

"Demelza, you don't have to do anything if you don't want to." He slid toward her on the sofa and wove his hands through her hair, pulled her face close to his for a kiss. In moments, her hands reached for him and she lay down on the sofa pulling him on top of her. Quickly this went from a gentle kiss of reassurance to something more; something filled with hunger and intensity as their arms wrapped around each other, with Demelza reaching under Ross' shirt to feel skin. He was warm to her touch and her cool hands elicited shivers from him. He moaned as she kneaded his back and he slid his mouth down her neck. She bent her head back to give him better access and moved her legs so that one of his lay between hers. She moved her hips in such a way as to hit his groin that sent a shockwave through him, Ross sat up abruptly. He was panting slightly and trying, not so successfully, to adjust his sweats so she wouldn't notice how tight they had gotten. Demelza too pushed herself up but was confused as to what just happened.

"What's the matter? What did I do?" she asked, her voice breaking. Ross looked at her, her cheeks flushed, her pupils dilated with desire.

"Nothing," he squeaked out. "You didn't do anything, love. It's just…"

"What? Something's changed, Ross. What is it? Did my father say something to you?" She was getting agitated. Straightening the shirt and sitting with her feet curled firmly under and the shirt wrapped around her knees she fought the tears that once again threatened to appear. _This crying thing was becoming ridiculous she thought._

"Demelza..." he started to say but she didn't let him finish.

"I see. You were just feeding me a line earlier; being nice because you felt sorry for me. I get it." She was nervously twisting the ring on her finger, trying not to lose control.

"Stop it!" he said, his voice harsher than he intended. Taking her face in his hands he went on. "Demelza, you are the most interesting, funny, challenging, beautiful woman I have ever met. You surprise me at every turn and there is nothing more I would like to do than to make love to you. Believe me," he said glancing down at his lap and then back at her. Demelza saw the reason for his discomfort and now felt guilty.

"Sorry," she said meekly. "I really didn't mean to start something and just leave you….." She couldn't complete the sentence.

"It's okay. I was a willing participant, Demelza." He caressed her cheek and went on. "It's just that it's been a long, emotional day and I don't want our first time together to be the result of a fight or stress or anything other than you and me wanting to be together." She smiled at him, because she knew he was right.

"Damn you Poldark for knowing me so well." He grinned at her and relaxed. "You're right of course. As much as my body is telling me to take you into that bedroom and have my way with you…." Ross' eyebrows rose at this statement. "….I know that my head and heart wouldn't be in there with us. They would still be replaying all that happened with my dad and other stuff."

"Other stuff? Isn't the dad thing enough?" Ross was confused at what she was trying to get at. Demelza was hesitating but he didn't want to push her.

"Ever since we came back from the city, and you were so insistent on my keeping this ring, I've been debating how to talk to you about the Frankie thing."

"I thought we went all over the Frankie thing this morning. What else is there?"

Demelza turned on the sofa to face him, her legs still tucked under her but with the shirt scrunched up towards her lap. Ross could not ignore the sight of her infinitely long legs and for a split second he wondered if his act of nobility was really the way to go. That train of thought derailed as soon as he felt her take his hand and pull it into her lap. Now she was the one idly rubbing his hand with her fingers, the circular motions both soothing and slightly erotic at the same time. This girl was slowly going to kill him; he was convinced of that.

Feeling calmed down enough, Demelza started to speak; her head bowed watching their linked hands.

"We did talk a lot today about things. Or rather I spoke and you listened," she said.

His eyes never left her face. It was as if he were trying to figure out where she was going with this. Apparently something was still weighing on her that she needed to get out but at this point there was nothing she could say that would change the way he felt about her. He loved her; it was as simple as that.

"Stop staring at me Poldark. I can't think when you look at me like you can see into my soul." Her voice was shaky and she was trying desperately to gain control before continuing.

"Sorry," he said softly. "You're just so gorgeous I can't stop myself."

"That's a load of malarkey but I'll take it. Now let me say what I need to before I lose my nerve."

"Go ahead. I'll stay quiet for now." Ross relaxed on the sofa, his hand still in hers and his gaze still fixed on her face.

"Thank you," Demelza said. "This morning, when I told you about how Frankie died, I didn't tell you everything about that time. You see, not only did I feel guilty about not being able to stop Frankie from dying, I was also feeling guilty about the fact that I wasn't that upset that he was gone." She stopped and waited for a reaction. Lifting her head she expected to see a shocked look on Ross' race but only saw his deeply hazel eyes gazing back at her with nothing but love. She swallowed and went on.

"You see, Rockaway is such a tight knit community that everyone is usually connected in some way. So it was always assumed that Frankie and I would get together and eventually get married. "Again she stopped to give Ross a chance to interject but he just smiled at her.

"I could see why he'd want to marry you," he replied.

"I'm not fishing for compliments, just trying to tell the story. Anyway, we did start dating, because, why not? He was fun, he was Verity's brother and at the time there was no one else interested in me. Except maybe some beach bums who wanted to get some action."

Ross sat up a little so that he could truly focus on what she was telling him.

"Eventually we did decide to get married but not for a long time off. We were both too young but we promised ourselves to each other and that was that. And yet, when he died, I just felt relieved."

"Oh Demelza," he said as he moved toward her wrapping her in his arms. Her head was on his shoulder and he could feel tears dampen his shirt.

"I'm a horrible person aren't I? To be glad that someone who loved me was dead?"

"You're not a horrible person. You could never be horrible." His hand rubbed her arm, careful to not be too hard on her bruise.

"But what kind of person doesn't mourn the person they're support to marry?"

"Maybe it's just that you knew he wasn't the person for you and so you didn't feel that kind of connection."

"Could be, but he loved me. I just didn't feel it back."

"Are you sure? Perhaps the circumstances of his death have clouded what you felt for him." Ross' words were stilted; almost as if he didn't want to know the real answer. If she still had any residual feelings for Frankie, he would have to pull back on his feelings for her because he wanted Demelza to come to him unencumbered by shadows of the past.

"That's just it. I didn't love him. Not in the way I should have." She paused, lifted her head and looked directly at him. "Not in the way I love you."

A slow smile crept onto his face and Demelza let out the breath she was holding. Ross said nothing. He just took her face in his hands and kissed her; slowly, gently and with as much tenderness he could.

As the kiss ended and their eyes opened, Ross said, "I'm glad." He lowered his hands to take hers once again, and she let him. He kept his head bent, looking at their linked fingers when she piped up.

"Glad that I didn't love someone who loved me?" Ross' head jerked up and when he saw the smirk on her face, knew she was coming back to him. He was glad she was returning to her old self but he also knew that this discussion wasn't finished. He had to bring it back to the serious tone, if only for a little while.

"No," he said firmly. "Glad that you love me too." Demelza's face lost its playfulness and she returned to the matter at hand.

"I do. I don't know how or why or when it happened. But I do love you Poldark." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her as tightly as possible in a hug that transferred their emotions from one to the other. "And I have no idea why you love me," she said against his neck.

Ross needed to look at her so he gently pushed her away but still held her close.

"I told you before. You're smart and funny and not like any other woman I've ever met. And you're a pretty gnarly surfer."

Demelza laughed at his attempt at American slang. "Gnarly? I think we'll have to work on your surfer vocabulary."

"Well we have plenty of time to do that." He hugged her again and this time when they separated it was he who got a serious look on his face. "Demelza, about your father…"

He could see the wall start to go up again as her body tensed.

"What about him?" Originally she wanted to talk about her dad and the drinking but now that she and Ross had crossed that line from friends to something more, she wasn't sure it was needed. Sure he understood about Frankie but this was something else entirely. This was about her and her family dynamic; something that would affect him if he became a part of her life. She wasn't sure she wanted to chance his disappointment at finding out she was less than stellar.

"Stop thinking," he said. Ross had been watching her for the past few minutes and could tell her mind was running in all different directions. He also knew that she was probably afraid; again, that he would run if what she told him was something terrible.

"Demelza!" he called. She fixed her eyes on his face, waiting for him to say or do something.

"Stop thinking about what?" she asked innocently.

"You know what. You're thinking about your dad and whatever issues you have and need to talk about but are afraid."

"Gosh, you are good Poldark. Maybe I should set you up with a fortune telling tent. I could make a bundle."

"If I fail at bartending and surfing, we can put that on the list." Demelza smiled shyly and sipped the rest of her tea. Silence reigned for awhile so Ross decided to do something and rose to put the cups in the sink. He rinsed them and put them in the drain board to dry. He was wiping his hands on a dish towel when he heard her rustling on the sofa. Turning she saw that Garrick had joined her so she was trying to get comfortable again. He walked over to join her and found he had to squeeze himself between Garrick and the arm of the sofa, barely fitting. Demelza was amused at his attempt to get settled but kept the giggles to a minimum.

"I see Garrick has made himself at home," Ross said as he twisted his body into what looked like a yoga position: one foot on the floor, one leg under him, one arm on the head rest and the other in his lap.

"You don't look very comfortable. I'm sorry." Demelza realized she had been apologizing all night for one thing or another.

"It's fine. I can deal with this for a little bit while we finish our discussion." He wasn't going to let her off the hook. The sooner they get everything out in the open, the sooner they could call it night. It was going on 1:00 a.m. and he was worn out, physically and emotionally. He could only imagine what she felt.

"Ross, I don't know if I want to get into that now." She focused on Garrick and petting his head as it lay in her lap.

"You know we have to Demelza. Whatever happened with your dad is hurting you. And I don't want you to hurt."

She saw the earnestness on his face and took a breath. Again, he was right, damn him. Time to let Ross Poldark know all the demons of the Carne family. If he loved her, as he said he did, this shouldn't change anything.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"More than anyone else," she replied, her voice genuine.

"Then you should know that nothing you tell me will change what I think or feel about you. Nothing."

She whispered, "I know." She sat sideways on the sofa and rested her arm on the back so that her fingers grazed Ross'. Her head lolled against it as well as her sore arm lay limply in her lap, still petting Garrick. "I don't know where to begin. There's so much, Ross. So many years of, stuff that I've not shared with anyone and kept inside, it might take more than one night."

"Then how about we just talk about tonight, ok? What happened when you came home? "

"I'm not entirely sure. He was already in a bad mood when I walked in so I knew something set him off."

Ross knew he had to tell her what happened between him and her dad so he interrupted.

"I think I might know, Demelza."

"You? How?" She picked her head up and was now very interested in what he had to say. He saw her curiosity coming to life and dove in.

"When I came to get Garrick, your dad was already, um," he halted, embarrassed by what he had to say.

"Drunk, "she stated flatly. "It's okay to say it. It's what he was. It's what he is"

"I'm sorry, love. Yes, he was drunk. Not too bad, just a bit tipsy. But he was not pleased to see me in his house."

She was about to say 'I'm sorry' again but stopped herself and let him continue.

"Any way, he was glad I was taking Garrick off his hands and started rambling about you and taking in strays and…." Ross hesitated to continue as what was said next would surely hurt Demelza and was about to drop it, when she smiled and nodded.

"It's okay, Ross. You won't be telling me anything I haven't heard before, I'm sure."

Ross kissed her hand and held her gaze.

"Alright. Your dad made it sound that you had a tendency to get close to men and then let them go. He obviously was trying to discourage any interest I might have in you because you were just a flirt and tease. Like your mother." He stumbled over the last part. Demelza seemed surprised at that statement.

"My mom? A flirt?" She let out a harsh laugh. "Far from it. She was devoted to him, even when he was like he was tonight. Yes, men liked her but she never acted on that. Maybe she knew what he would do. To her or me."

Ross really wanted to get closer to her, but Garrick was not budging and so would have to settle with just holding her hand.

"Was that all he said?" She needed to find out how ugly this got with Ross before telling him what she went through.

"Basically. He did mention that you teased Frankie as well and that you gave yourself to him."

For some reason that part was embarrassing for Ross to say. He wasn't that much of an idiot to think that she hadn't slept with her previous boyfriend or anyone else for that matter. But it was the way Tom Carne said it that upset him. He made it sound dirty and Demelza cheap. And if there's one thing he learned about Demelza over the past month and especially today, she would not 'give' herself to anyone without some feeling behind it.

"Gave myself to him? He used those words?" She was incredulous. It sounded like they were in the 18th C and she was the village virgin who fell from grace. "Damn. It's worse than I thought. He made it sound like I did something to be ashamed about. "

"Yes."

"Just so you know, despite our little couch tussle earlier, I don't usually throw myself at men. Except…"

She hesitated and Ross wondered why. Was what she was about to say the thing that she was scared to talk about?

"Except what?" he asked. He wasn't going to let it drop; they needed to keep going and end this.

"After Frankie died I sort of went off the deep end. I stopped surfing, like I told you, but I also started partying just a little too much. I'd hang out at the bar, drinking and yes, flirting with customers and even guys I knew that wanted…well, you know. Anyhow, Verity and Dwight always made sure that I didn't go too far and get in trouble. Eventually I got my shit together and realized that I had a life to live. As a matter of fact, when you met me on the beach I had just started surfing again."

"Oh my love, I wish I had known you a year ago. Maybe I could have helped."

"No Ross. If we met a year ago, I wouldn't have been ready to love you. I needed this year of a messy life to get me to this place. I'm still trying to put all the pieces in place in my head, but my heart knows exactly what it's doing." Now it was her turn to kiss him. She took his hand and turning it over, placed her lips against the palm.

"Now you're the smart one," he said. "I wasn't ready for you either a year ago."

"As my mom said, everything happens when and how it's supposed to."

"Smart lady." The both smiled at each other and picked up the conversation. Ross going first.

"There is something else." She cocked her head at that as if to ask 'what'.

"As I was leaving," he said, "the phone rang and I heard your father start to yell. I didn't stick around; I just grabbed Garrick and headed downstairs. And then a little while later I heard the ruckus and once I heard you crying, that's when I came up."

"My hero," she said with just a touch of teasing.

"Hey, I thought you needed a knight in shining armor."

"I did and I'm very grateful."

"So, let's have it. What happened to push him over the edge to hurt you?"

"Well if I'm putting the pieces together I think my dearest friend Elizabeth, who just happened to see you kiss me, ran and told Mr. Chynoweth who proceeded to tell my dad. And that's why he said what he did." She was getting upset but this time not with tears. Anger was forming again.

"That would make him hit you?" Ross found this unbelievable but let her continued before offering up an opinion.

"Not just that. He saw the ring, Ross and he thought, when I told him it was a gift that I must have done something to get it." She blushed at this and bent down to nuzzle Garrick, avoiding any eye contact with Ross.

"Done something? Like what?" Picking her head up she looked at him and raised her eyebrows waiting for the light bulb to click on. Seeing as he wasn't getting it she explained.

Using air quotations she stated, "He thought I 'gave myself' to you."

"Oh." He felt silly now not realizing what she meant.

"Yes. Apparently my dearest father seems to think I spread my legs for men to get presents. And thinks hitting me is the way to reform me". Now she sounded bitter and her face reflected the same. "So there you have it. My father's a drunk who thinks he daughter is a slut. Oh as do some of my so called friends." Looking at him straight on she finished, "and now you've heard about some of my demons. Still want me to keep this ring?" She held up her hand and wiggled it at him.

Ross had heard enough. He pushed a reluctant Garrick off the couch and scooped her into his lap, taking that hand in his.

"Very much so."

Demelza finally gave him the smile he'd been waiting for all night. The one he saw in the city when he first gave her the claddagh. Even with her swollen cheek and red rimmed eyes, she was still the most gorgeous creature he had ever known.

"Alright then. I'll keep it," she said with fake resignation in her voice.

"Finally," Ross said a note of triumph in his voice.

Without realizing it they both yawned, the events of the day finally catching up with them. Looking at each other they knew that sleep was desperately needed.

"So do you want to go to bed?" Ross asked. He tried to stretch his leg to get the kink out enough for him to stand. He did so with just a slight misstep and held his hand out to Demelza. She looked up at him and took it. Standing, she kissed him with all her heart. And it felt terrific.

"Are you asking me this because you've heard rumors about me Poldark?" He was not amused by her joke but when he saw her wink, knew she was relaxed enough to joke a little.

"Totally. But seriously, I'm exhausted and I bet you are even more so. Plus with your injuries, I'll not have you sleeping on the sofa. So come to bed."

Everything he said made total sense and as she stood there, her body was slowly shutting down.

"I'm not questioning you anymore tonight. You're always right. So let's go."

"Please remember that I'm right whenever something controversial comes up." He took her hand and they walked to his bedroom. At the door, Demelza turned to him, put her hands on his chest and said," No funny business Poldark."

"No worries, Carne. I'm too tired to do anything but sleep."

"I'll remember that too," she said and gave him a peck on the cheek before entering his room and getting under the covers. He stood there for a moment just staring at her. The head of red hair spread out on the pillows and her eyes closed in peaceful repose. He slipped into bed and spooned her, his arm wrapped around her waist. She sighed and wriggled back towards him, putting her hand over his and tightening his hold on her. He kissed her hair and whispered in her ear.

"Goodnight, Demelza." He thought she was asleep so was surprised when she responded.

"Goodnight, Poldark.


	10. Walking on Sunshine

Chapter 10-Walking on Sunshine

" _I used to think maybe you loved me, now maybe I'm sure…"_ The voice singing was slightly off pitch but didn't seem to care. It sounded gleeful and happy. " _And I don't want to spend my whole life, just waiting for you"_. The sound carried through to the other room and roused Ross from sleep. He thought he might have left the clock radio alarm on, but as he became more awake, he realized it was Demelza singing. Sitting up in bed, he remembered all that happened the day before and well into the early morning hours: the trip to the city, the claddagh ring, the kiss under the arch and the blissful train ride home. All memories he would keep stashed in his mind to pull out at whim. And then there was the night that followed; drunken Tom Carne, Demelza abused and hurt, tending to her wounds both external and internal and finally, after all the darkness, the lightness of realizing he loved her and she loved him. So he supposed it was appropriate that she would be singing Katrina and the Waves, "Walking on Sunshine", because he was feeling the same way.

He thought he smelled coffee brewing and so, pushing the blankets aside, he walked into the kitchen where he saw the back of his very sexy, newly acquired girlfriend dancing to her own music. Her red hair was a wavy but tangled mess, falling against the t-shirt he lent her last night. He didn't want to frighten her so he tried to make his presence known.

"No need to skulk around. I heard you get up, Poldark. The walls are pretty thin down here," she said, not bothering to turning and look at him. From where he stood it looked like she was making breakfast but considering he had no food in the house was curious as to where she got supplies. As if she could read his mind she stated," I snuck upstairs and raided the fridge. I knew after last night, my dad won't be up for awhile and I figured we'd be hungry because I'm pretty sure we didn't eat anything after lunch at Wo Hops". She turned as she spoke, whipping eggs in a bowl. Putting it down, she picked up a cup and filling it with coffee, handed it to Ross.

"Here, drink this. You look like hell." Ross thought she was one to talk. The bruise on her cheek was starting to turn purple and there was a slight tinge around her eye. Every time he remembered last night and what happened or worse, what could have happened, his blood ran cold. He had never come so close to killing someone before and he hoped he never would again. It was not a feeling he liked.

"I could say the same to you," he said as he walked around the counter towards her, his hand held out to touch her face. Demelza pulled back a little and Ross was afraid he hurt her. "I'm sorry, love. Did that hurt?"

"No. But when you do that and look at me like you do, it reminds me what's there and what happened. Can't we put it behind us and move on? It's going to be a glorious day today." She reached up to kiss him and then returned to the task of making breakfast.

He moved closer to her, putting his hands on her waist. Instinctively, she leaned back, her head against his shoulder, exposing her long neck and there was nothing he could do except bend forward to kiss her there. She moaned and put the bowl on the counter before she dropped it. Slipping his hands around her, he continued to nuzzle the spot between her neck and shoulder, alternating tiny bites with soothing licks and kisses. A low moan came from Demelza as she wrenched away and turned in Ross' arms. She saw the hooded look of desire in his eyes and her body reacted, wanting desperately to forget food and go back to bed with him. Just as he stopped them last night, she was going to stop them now. She loved him. That was certain. And it was the kind of love that was rooted deep in her stomach, making it churn with want and longing. If she were still in school, she'd probably be practicing her first name with his last. It was because of this intense emotion that she wanted to take it slow. Ross was right. There would be plenty of time for them to take the next step but there were still issues to handle and family dynamics to deal with.

"Ross," she started to say, a difficult task while he placed feather kisses around her mouth. "Ross!"

The scolding tone halted him mid kiss and he raised his head to look at her.

"What?" She could tell he was confused among other things.

"We can't," she stated simply. He said nothing. "I won't."

"Has something happened? Did your father do…?" She cut him off.

"No. It has nothing to do with dad. This is all me." Ross waited for an explanation because right now his mind was going in a million different directions thinking the worst. Demelza picked up on his tension and took his hand, leading him to the small dining table. It was then he noticed that she had set it with the dishes they bought together at IKEA. For the first time, this apartment looked liked a home. Temporarily distracted by the surroundings he didn't realize her hand was still linked to his until the ring he gave her lightly scratched his skin.

"Ross, please look at me. Last night, after everything, I was feeling absolutely lost and scared. And I tried to quell that the only way I thought I could." He smiled at the memory of her body under his on the small sofa, her hands on his skin and the sounds that slipped from her lips. Now, it took all his willpower, and thinking about what led to that moment, to turn his body off.

"Yes, I noticed," he said with a devilish smile.

"I'm trying to be serious. Let me finish." Ross realized she was dead serious and not just teasing him. That sobered the mood and so he caressed her hand while she went on. "As I was saying, I tried to feel better the only way I thought I could. And the way I thought you wanted me to. But you were smarter than me and knew that if anything happened between us, I would regret it and probably feel even worse. Plus I might blame you for whatever reason. Heck maybe for just being a guy." She said all that without taking a breath.

"I didn't realize I was that insightful. I guess I'm pretty awesome." She shook her head and grinned, leaning towards him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, you are. So I'm going to channel some of that awesome and do the same thing this morning."

Ross stared at her, as the meaning of her words became clear.

"Oh," he said, with just a tinge of disappointment.

"You see, last night, our sleeping together would have totally been for the wrong reasons. Agreed?"

"Yes, agreed."

"This morning, I don't want to sleep with you for the right reasons."

"Demelza, it's early and the coffee hasn't kicked in yet, so can you please stop talking in circles and tell me what you mean?"

"We said a lot of things last night. And I know we meant them all." She paused, waiting for him to concur. "We did mean them all, didn't we?"

Ross saw the questioning look on her face and immediately moved in to erase any doubt.

"Yes, my love we meant every word." He kissed her gently as he held her cheek and then sat back, his eyes drinking her in.

"Good. I was worried there for a minute. Anyway, the right reason is that, at this moment in time, right now, while I love you, I don't feel we should take the ultimate step. Not yet. Not today."

"You're right."

"There are still things I have to work out in my head about, stuff." Demelza just realized what he had said. "I'm right?" She was incredulous as she expected him to fight her on this. He was a guy after all. Didn't they all want to get their rocks off?

"Absolutely. Look, we've know each other about six weeks, during which time we have slowly and steadily building a friendship and out of that, a relationship. And last night, we've only just laid our hearts on the table. To leap into bed on the heels of that, coupled with your father hating me, probably isn't such a good idea. I've been reckless for most of my life, Demelza; jumping into situations without thinking of the repercussions, usually with terrible results. I don't want to do that this time. It's too important to me. You're too important to me. I want to do this right. I'm in it for the long haul, so we've got plenty of time to spend in bed."

He stopped there because Demelza had hauled herself from where she sat to his lap, wrapping her hands around his neck and kissing him thoroughly.

"Are you trying to break me, Carne? I am only human, you know?" His tone was joking and she giggled into his neck.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were that weak, Poldark."

"It's not that. Let's just say I don't want to risk you father finding you in this position after yesterday. I might be a little slow but that would be just a stupid move. Besides, I've already got one scar and a slightly bum leg, don't need to risk something worse."

"I love your scar by the way," she said as she kissed it, her lips lingering at his temple, eyes closed. She was totally content.

They were still in this position, when the door flew open.

"Aha! I knew it!" It was Verity, with Andrew in tow. Demelza almost fell off Ross' lap as he started at the sound of his voice and the door slamming. Holding her steady at the waist, Ross directed her back to her chair, but Demelza chose to stand and go back to making breakfast. She didn't want to have to answer questions about Ross, their situation or the bruises on her body. Too bad Verity was not going to let her that easy followed her into the small kitchen.

Ross in the meantime, looked at Andrew and invited him to sit down and join him at the table.

"Want some coffee Andrew?"

Demelza picked up the bowl of eggs she was working on earlier and tried to cook again. She mixed them with some milk, salt and pepper and turned the gas on under the skillet. Melting some butter she poured them into the hot pan and slowly stirred them into a fluffy cloud of eggs. She put bread in to toast and took jam out of the fridge as well. Taking a plate from the cabinet scooped the eggs out of the pan and brought both the serving dish and toast to the table, while juggling the jam jar as well when Verity grabbed her arm. Demelza winced at the movement and almost dropped the jam, but said nothing; Verity on the other hand, saw her reaction. And for the first time, saw her face.

"Demelza Carne, stop this Suzie Homemaker routine and talk!" The stern tone of Verity's voice was not joking this time. She was concerned and wanted to know exactly what was going on with Demelza, her face and Ross. Demelza looked at Verity, emotions threatening to come bubbling to the surface. She moved to the table and placed the plate of food down. Ross, seeing that she was getting upset, took a hold of her hand and gave a squeeze. She looked down at him, and offered up a grateful smile. Andrew was oblivious to what was going on, having started to eat, but Verity saw it all. She was exasperated and did not want to play anymore games.

Crossing her arms against her chest, she planted her feet firmly and took a stance that was not to be ignored. "That's it. What the hell is going on?" She held her ground and waited as Ross and Demelza looked at each other and without needing words, realized that they had no choice but to tell her all that occurred last night.

Demelza pulled out another chair and motioned for Verity to sit down, while she took a seat next to Ross. Taking his hand, they alternately related what transpired after they left the bar. Verity said nothing but studied both their faces and Andrew stopped eating long enough to listen as well. Ross held her protectively, with one arm around her shoulder and his other hand covering hers. As for Demelza, she leaned into his broad chest and let him hold her close. It was clear that their relationship shifted even more because of this. When they finished talking, all four around the table said nothing. It was as if they each needed to digest what heard. Repeating it all again brought back some of the emotions from the previous night and Demelza silently let tears fall. As they hit Ross' hand, he made no move to wipe them, instead reaching up to catch them from her cheeks. She smiled at him and mouthed a silent "thank you", which he answered with a gentle kiss. Turning back to look at Verity and Andrew, they saw both of them smiling at the couple as well.

"And what about this, huh?" Verity waved her hand between Ross and Demelza. "I saw you two when I walked in. Have you two, you know?"

"Verity!" Ross and Demelza screamed at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed; Verity was not amused, so Demelza tried to explain.

"Sweetie, what's going on between Ross and me is really none of your business. You're my best friend and I love you. But what I do in my bedroom and with whom is not on your need to know list."

The overly sweet tone of her voice was comical and Ross did all he could to keep from laughing. Verity was annoyed but understood. She could see that they were happy and should leave it at that. But her inbred curiosity always got the better of her.

"Now," Demelza continued, "why did you two come here in the first place?" She took a fork and stabbed some of the eggs, popping them in her mouth, while picking up a piece of toast as well. Taking a dollop of jam she smeared it on the toast and took a bite, leaving a drop of the red jam on her chin. Ross took a finger and wiped it off, then licked his finger. Verity and Andrew watched with their mouths agape and the scene.

"Ok, that's it", Verity stated. "I am not spending all day with you two watching this sickening display. Let's go." She stood up and pulled Andrew with her.

"Go where?" Demelza asked, taking a gulp of Ross' coffee. It was lukewarm but she didn't care.

Andrew finally spoke, surprising everyone.

"We were headed to Coney Island. Verity felt a need for some Nathan's and the Cyclone." He bent down to the tiny brunette and placed a kiss on the top of her head to which she wriggled her nose.

"Not necessarily in that order, "she piped up.

Demelza jumped up and clapped her hands. "I'm game. Let's go!" Ross stood as well and took a gentle hold of her.

"Demelza, are you sure you're up for this? Last night was pretty intense." His voice was filled with concern and Demelza was flattered but really wanted to go do something playful.

"Stop being such a wet blanket. I'm fine." She went over to Verity, her face showing a gleeful grin, almost like a mischievous child. Ross couldn't fight that. Even the purple bruise on her face didn't look as angry as it had a little while ago because of the joy happiness coming through. Ross gave in.

"Fine. Go and have fun. I'll…."

"Wait? You're not coming? Ross, you have to." Demelza pleaded. Leaving Verity's side she slipped her arms around his waist and looked up into his eyes, giving him a puppy dog look that he could not resist. Yet, he was still tired from last night and really just wanted to laze around the apartment and think.

"Don't you need someone to watch the bar?" He was looking for any excuse not to go.

"Since when do you care so much about my job?" she asked. She tilted her head and waited for an answer. When he couldn't come up with an explanation fast enough so tried a different line.

"Dem, I'm tired. Last night took a lot out of me. I wouldn't be any fun."

"Ross, it would be our first official date. Please, "she whined, a feature that was not attractive in her. What was attractive was the way she reached up to kiss him, starting by licking his bottom lip before opening her mouth just enough to persuade him to do the same so they could properly taste each other. All resistance was gone and so in the end, he found himself getting dressed and in a car on his way to Brooklyn. He and Demelza sat in the back, holding hands and trying to relax. She seemed to be doing just fine. Covering up most of the bruise with makeup and dressed in another one of his shirts and her jeans, she had pulled her hair up into a high ponytail which she then braided. She looked like a schoolgirl; nothing like the woman who tried to seduce him last night on his couch.

Pushing those thoughts out of his head, he turned his focus to what they were going to do at Coney Island. Naturally he'd heard about it, so he knew it was an old fashioned amusement park. And he knew Nathan's served the most famous hot dogs in the world. It was the mention of the Cyclone that set him on edge. Somehow he would have to figure out a way to handle that but right now he was content with having Demelza by his side, looking happy.

They hit Coney right before noon and parked the car so they could walk around the neighborhood. It was crowded for a weekday but that didn't deter Verity or Demelza from taking control of the streets. Walking briskly, they were two women on a mission. To get to Nathan's and indulge in one of their favorite junk foods. Reaching the open window of the counter, they placed an order for four hot dogs and four orders of fries. While they waited, Ross looked around and gazing up, saw what was giving him anxiety the whole trip over. He squinted in the sunlight as he tilted his head back and so didn't see when Demelza sidled up next to him holding a plate with their food.

"It's great, isn't it?" she said following his gaze up to look at the rollercoaster. "Let's eat so we can get on line." She dragged him away from where he stood and led him to a bench. He sat down and watched in fascination as she and Verity devoured their food within minutes, barely taking a breath. Andrew said little as he just appeared to be taken with Verity. Suddenly, Demelza stood up.

"Everyone finished?" She looked around at her companions wondering why they were still just sitting there. Verity shook her head and took her time swallowing the last bite of hot dog. Holding her hands up like a child who had just cleaned their plate, she handed the empty paper dish to Demelza who proceeded to throw it in the closest trash basket. She came back and looked at the men, who then turned to look at each other. Resigning themselves to the fact that Demelza was going to have her way, the shoved the last of their food in their mouths and also handed over the plates for her to dispose of.

"Finally," she said triumphantly. "Let's go." Not waiting for them to answer or even rise from where they sat, she headed down the street to the park. The others followed behind her, looking like the trio from the "Wizard of Oz" traipsing down the yellow brick road. Passing the gates, she got tickets for the rides and headed straight for the Cyclone, another institution of New York. There wasn't a rollercoaster more famous than this one. Verity and Andrew were on her heels but Ross trailed, taking as much time as he could to meet her. He knew he had to tell her what was going on but was embarrassed to do so.

By the time he was at her side they were in the next group to get on. He started to sweat more than the summer day allowed for and a knot was forming in the pit of his stomach. Yet, Demelza's face was so rapturous in the sunlight one would never know the painful incident that they went through the night before. Her ability to bounce back from a dark event amazed him. And was one more trait in her personality that he wished he could channel because he tended to brood over things longer than needed even when they were done and over for a long time.

Settling into the car, Demelza strapped herself in and turned to look at Ross, who, she noticed for the first time, looked like he was going to throw up. She grew concerned and tried to ask him what was wrong but the ride jerked and started. As it rattled on the old metal track, Demelza lost herself in the sensation of the movement of the car and the wind hitting her face. She was laughing along with Verity and Andrew, who sat in the car in front of her. But she was still worried about Ross and glanced over to see him with his eyes squeezed shut and his skin with just the slightest tinge of green. She screamed his name and he opened his eyes. He tried to muster a smile but was afraid of getting sick if he moved his mouth.

"Ross? Are you okay?"

He nodded and was able to get out a weak, "Yes."

"Well you don't look so well. What's wrong?" She was still trying to talk to him while trying not to miss the ride. Demelza though she heard him say something but couldn't quite make it out. She yelled back at him to repeat it.

"I'm afraid of heights!" he shouted. Her eyes got wide and she resisted the temptation to burst into laughter just as they were pulling in for a stop. After taking a moment to gather themselves she got out of the car and waited so she could help him out. Holding out her hand, he took it and rose, albeit a little shaky. Seeing that he was unsteady, Demelza wrapped her arm around his waist and held on tight.

"Looks like it's my turn to support you, Poldark." Her voice was tender and without any hint of sarcasm. She looked up at him lovingly and once again, this red headed force of nature surprised him. He leaned on her, taking full advantage of her strength. She smiled warmly at him and gave a squeeze. Ross had no smart remark, no words to counter her actions.

"Thank you," was all he could come up with and it was enough. Demelza and Ross met up with Andrew and Verity and they walked slowly through the park to the boardwalk. Demelza said nothing about Ross' phobia but held tightly onto his hand as they made their way passed the vendors and shops.

"Where to next?" Verity asked. She was full of energy and didn't seem eager to go home just yet. Demelza caught Ross' eye and with nonverbal communication asked if he was alright to keep going. His answer was simply a soft kiss of reassurance. It was now nearly dinner time so the decision was made to find someplace to grab a bite and relax before heading back.

They foursome came across a pizzeria on Neptune Avenue and figured it was perfect since none of them were dressed for anything fancier. Ordering a couple of pies and a pitcher of beer, they talked about their day, and a little bit more about Demelza's run in with her dad.

"Still got that James Bond thing going, huh Ross? Sweeping in to save the damsel in distress?" Verity joked as she picked up her slice and folded it to make it easier to take a bite.

"It's what we Brits do, Verity. If you're ever in distress, send up a signal and I might come to your rescue too." He sipped his beer as he looked at Demelza over the rim, giving her a wink.

"Enough with the lovey-dovey stuff, okay?" Verity said as she turned and gave Andrew a peck on the cheek.

Dinner went on leisurely, full of conversation and fun that none of the quartet noticed anything around them. So it was a surprise when two people appeared at their table. In unison all four, stopped eating to look at the new arrivals.

"Hello George. Elizabeth," Verity said with just right amount of false niceness and a perfect smile. Yet under the table her hand was clenching Demelza's leg so tightly, it took all her strength to not squeal in pain. Instead, Demelza shared the moment by reaching her hand down and grabbing Ross' thigh. Although instead of squeezing it in anger, she actually caressed it running her hand up and down the sinewy muscles. Ross' face hid what she was doing carefully and taking another small bite of pizza, he looked at Demelza who just sipped her beer innocently.

"Well this is a happy little group," George said. As usual he was over dressed for a restaurant like this with his starched polo shirt and creased Ralph Lauren slacks so his normally pompous demeanor was even more obnoxious. Next to him, Elizabeth stood like the cool, sophisticated girlfriend George wanted in matching slacks and button down shirt. Except that her focus was not on her date but on Ross. She was blatantly staring at him and with every move he made, her eyes traveling from his face down his chest and even to his hands. None of this was lost on Verity and especially not Demelza. Her hand was still under the table on Ross' leg and as she saw Elizabeth ogle him she thought it best to give him a sharp reminder of who he was with, sliding her hand up higher on his leg stopping just short of his groin. Ross choked on the food that was in his mouth, so Demelza removed her hand and slapped him sharply on his back.

"Are you okay, Ross?", her voice sounding like a caring girlfriend.

Clearing his throat, he turned his head and looked at her, expecting to see a remorseful Demelza. What faced him was a slyly grinning redhead who casually kept sipping her beer.

Verity was not in the mood to deal with "Ken and Barbie" and tried to get them to move on.

"George, isn't this establishment a little beneath you? Wouldn't you be more comfortable in a white tablecloth restaurant?" This time her sarcasm was at full blast. Andrew enjoyed watching her in action and moved his chair closer to her. Unfortunately, this allowed room for the unwelcome twosome to sit down, which they did. As expected Elizabeth took a seat next to Ross but George moved around the table to sit next to Demelza.

"Actually, Verity, I think this place is just perfect. I don't know where you get the idea that I'm such a snob. I like pizza just as much as you." He leaned against the table, and taking an empty water glass poured a beer. He then motioned for the waiter to bring another round. "On me," he offered. Taking a draught of beer, he leered at Demelza. Not sure how to handle it, she tried to move closer to Ross but if she did, it would force him towards Elizabeth which is the last thing she wanted.

"So Demelza, tell me," George started, "what do you see in this scarred foreigner?" The table got eerily quiet but George was not deterred. "You don't know anything about him. He could be a fugitive or one of those men who marry women for their money and then run off." He leaned into her, invading her airspace, practically whispering in her ear. Everything he said was heard by the congregation and left them speechless. They waited for Demelza to say something but she was trying to gather her thoughts so that she didn't make a scene. Her mind was playing some appropriate responses but she was not distracted enough to miss catching Elizabeth working on Ross from the other side.

"Ross, how DID you get that scar?" She took her well manicured finger and ran it down his cheek making Demelza want to snap that slender digit from her hand. And she saw the slight flinch coming from Ross, even if Elizabeth was ignorant of it so she knew that he was getting very uncomfortable and if this went on, the whole situation could turn ugly. After last night, she was not in the mood for any more emotional confrontations. Elizabeth was about to lean in to Ross and whisper in his ear when she had had it. Standing up quickly, she hit the table just enough to set the glasses wobbling but not fall over.

"That's it Lizzie. Take your Vampira claws off him!" Her voice was controlled and she spoke through clenched teeth but her intention was clear. And if she didn't get the point through words, Demelza reach across to where she sat and pulled her hands away from Ross. On cue, he pushed his chair back slightly to allow her freedom of movement if she wanted to make another point to Elizabeth. He looked at Verity and Andrew opposite him and they both just shook their heads indicating to let Demelza handle it. He agreed and sat quietly with his arms and legs crossed watching his girlfriend in action and he loved it.

Turning her attention to George, she bent down and now in his airspace, spoke directly to him so as to make her point perfectly clear.

"George, what kind of fool do you take me for? This isn't some Lifetime movie where the naïve girl falls for the international playboy." Hoping to lighten the mood, she turned to Ross and asked, "It's not right? You're not wanted by Interpol or anything?"

"No, love. Nobody wants me." He linked his fingers loosely with hers "Except you, I hope."

"You got that right, Poldark." Turning back to George, she went on. "And as for Ross being a fortune hunter, exactly where is this fortune he's hunting? Because the only thing I have that's worth anything I'm sure he's not interested in. So why don't you take your vile ideas and poisonous attitude, oh and your desperate girlfriend and go someplace else? We were having a great time until you showed up. I'd like to go back to that." Having said her peace, she leaned over Ross, and taking his face in her hands gave him deliberate and thorough kiss. There was no question where their loyalties lay.

She sat down and Ross moved his chair back towards the table and Demelza. The waiter presently brought the pitcher of beer that George ordered and Demelza was about to reach for it to pour fresh glasses for everyone when Verity beat her to it. Demelza thought she was going to play hostess so she did not expect the next thing she did. Picking up the pitcher she slowly and methodically proceeded to pour it over George's head. Sputtering and gasping under the cold and foamy brew, George leapt up and tried to shake the excess out of his perfectly combed hair and brush his crisp clothes dry. Elizabeth, finally becoming aware of something other than herself, or Ross, moved around to George and tried to help.

"Lord, Verity, have you gone nuts? Why did you do that?" Sitting down calmly and putting her napkin back in her lap she responded.

"Because I felt like it Lizzie." Andrew laughed and gave her a huge, smacking kiss.

Having caught his breath George started to move away from the table, taking Elizabeth with him.

"I think you might have actually gone off the deep end, Verity," George spit out.

Verity smirked and handed him another napkin to dry himself.

"Nope. I think I'm quite sane." She turned her attention back to Andrew who gladly accepted it. They entered their own world. Seeing them nuzzle and coo at each other, hands wandering on each other, made Ross and Demelza a little self conscious. They were still new to this boyfriend/girlfriend thing and so public displays of affection like Verity and Andrew were currently engaged in made them feel like they should be doing the same thing. Ross knew where Demelza's head was going and took her by the shoulders to turn her to him.

"Demelza, relax. I know what you're thinking and I want you to stop it. How those two act is not what I want or expect from you. And honestly, it's not what I want or expect from me anymore either."

"Are you for real, Poldark? Most guys would be leaping at the chance to get a looker like me to provide some serious PDA, if only for their own ego."

"I'm not most guys, Carne. I'm your guy." She took his hands in hers and held tight, kissing each knuckle as if sealing them together.

"You are. That's for sure."

The foursome had totally forgotten that they still had two wet and very cranky friends standing over them waiting for some attention.

"Excuse me," George said. "Elizabeth and I will be going now." They still didn't turn their attention to the duo, each couple wrapped up in themselves. So Elizabeth tried to get them to notice her.

"So, I guess we'll be leaving but before we do, I wanted to invite all of you to my July 4th birthday party." Not an ounce of an acknowledgement from any of them. Elizabeth tried again. "So I expect all of you to be there." They finally all looked up at her, incredulous that after what just occurred she could be that self centered to be babbling about a birthday party. Now, turning and speaking directly to Ross, she said, "Especially you, Mr. Poldark. I'll be so disappointed if you don't show up."

Demelza interjected. "If we can make it, we will." She turned on the sweetness and light routine but it was lost on George and Elizabeth.

Seeing that there was nothing else to say, they left. As their backs disappeared through the door, the four at the table collectively raised their glasses and toasted their departure. Draining the glasses the two couples placed them soundly on the table and looking at each other, burst out in laughter. They continued for a few minutes and as the sound died down, Demelza, with a knowing grin on her face said, "July 4th birthday party? I expect they'll be plenty of fireworks…"


	11. Hold Me

Chapter 11-Hold Me

As promised or threatened depending on how you looked at, Demelza found an invitation to Elizabeth's birthday party in her mailbox a couple of weeks after their meeting in Coney Island. She also found one for Ross and for fleeting moment, had the notion to "lose" it. Then she saw the ring he had given her and remembered all they had said to each other and going against this new instinct of being a jealous girlfriend, headed downstairs to give it to him. She took the basement stairs to pass through the laundry room, a route she had started using lately get to his place. For one, she didn't have to go outside if by some chance the weather was less than perfect. And it also allowed her to wear comfortable clothes when she wanted to go down to visit instead of having to dress to go outside and around to his entrance; just another step in the familiarity that had come between them.

They still hadn't crossed the boundaries into a fully physical relationship; well not a technically consummated physical relationship. They kissed until they were breathless and touched each other like they had discovered some wondrous new invention but the last barricade had not come down and that was due to a decision they made together. Thankfully Ross didn't seem to mind; in fact he seemed to enjoy the way their time together was spent and that their newly minted couple-dom was focused on friendship and building that foundation of trust rather than getting some quick release.

So it seemed natural that little by little, bits of her life had made their way into his. Ross didn't seem to mind and sometimes Demelza wondered if he ever even noticed it. One day it was her favorite cup in the drain board; then another day a pair of her board shorts were laying on a chair. When she put her toothbrush in his bathroom he finally said something.

She had just sat down on the couch, dropping the invitations on the table when he came out of the bathroom, holding the hot pink brush in his hand and asked, "Demelza, what is this?" She had started going through some receipts from the bar and so didn't really take notice of what he was saying, barely looking up from what she was doing to answer. Glancing briefly from behind the cascade of hair that hung around her face she provided an answer.

"Looks like a toothbrush." Going back to her work she was surprised when he sat down next to her, now twirling the instrument in his fingers. She was getting annoyed.

"What?!" she said in an exasperated tone.

"How did your toothbrush get into my bathroom?" He cocked his head and raised his eyebrow as he waited for an answer.

"Um, I borrowed Harry Potter's wand and made it appear? How do you think? I put it there. And for your information it's not technically _**my**_ toothbrush. It's _**a**_ toothbrush. I brought a spare just in case."

"Just in case what?"

"I stay over some night." She blushed at this statement and focused on the paperwork.

"Demelza, you've already stayed over, many nights. Why leave a toothbrush now?" He really didn't get it.

"Yes, Ross, I've _stayed_ over but what if sometime in the near future I _sleep_ over? I really would feel better having a toothbrush to freshen up...after." He gazed at her questioningly, wondering what she was playing at.

" _Sleep_ over? What are you up to?"

Demelza scooted over on the couch as she put her papers down. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she played with the little bit of chest hair that peeked out from the top of his shirt. She was going into full on girlfriend mode.

"Ross, you have to admit we've gotten much closer during the past weeks. I just want to be prepared." She said this in between placing tiny kisses around his jaw line and ended her statement with a solid kiss to his lips. He reciprocated quickly and she is caught off guard. Pulling away, trying to straighten herself out she goes on.

"Unless you want to keep this merely platonic?" Sliding back to her end of the couch, she picks up her work again.

"Obviously that is not the case by what we've been doing the past weeks. But a toothbrush in a bathroom is a sign of permanency." He waved it at her again and she grabbed it from him waving it back.

"No. Tampons in the medicine cabinet are a sign of permanency. This is just a sign of avoiding nasty morning breath." His eyes widen at her comment and then he grinned. Demelza knew she had him.

"Besides, you didn't even notice my other things moving in, did you?" Ross now had to think what she was talking about because he couldn't pinpoint any particular item.

"Moving in?" He was thoroughly confused now. Had he missed something in one of their many conversations? Seeing his dilemma, Demelza decided to put him out of his misery.

"Relax Poldark; I'm not registering for a china pattern yet. I just thought, since I do spend so much time down here now, that having some things here will save time and energy going up and down stairs."

She handed him back the toothbrush and he got the hint to replace it in the bathroom. As he walked across the room she yelled, "And don't look in the medicine cabinet!"

He stopped just short of the bathroom and seeing her shorts on the chair, threw them at her, which she caught without flinching. She reached over onto the coffee table to grab another stack of receipts and saw the invitations again. Picking them up, she fingered the flap, still hesitant to open them. She was tapping it on her leg, when Ross reappeared.

"What's that?" he said motioning to the hand holding the envelope as he walked back towards her. Demelza looked down at her hand and then back up at him.

"Oh this? It's the invitation to Lizzie's birthday party."

"I see two of them," he said.

"I know, right? She sent one to you too. I'm surprised because I thought the personal invite you got in Coney Island was it." Demelza held one out to him and he took it, looking at her face. He could see that she wasn't happy and the drippy sarcastic tone of her voice just added to it.

"Well, you could be right. Maybe this is a more intimate note about the party," he teased. He knew why she was put off but wanted her to come out and say something. Looking at the envelope in her hand, he said, "Looks like you got an invitation though."

She was not amused because now she was wondering if maybe Lizzie did send something else to Ross other than an invitation so she waited while he opened his. Reaching into the envelope he pulled out—an invitation—covered in fireworks and sparkles.

"Aha," he said triumphantly. "An invitation!" Holding it up to her, he moved closer as she opened hers which revealed the same gaudy piece of cardboard.

Smirking at her, he said, "Looks like the same thing." Knowing that she was beginning to fume just a bit, he felt like having some fun so he held the paper up to his nose and sniffed. "Although, I think maybe mine has a hint of Chanel. What do you think, Dem?" He held it out to her and she tentatively reached out to take it, whereby he grabbed her hand and pulled her into an embrace, easily dropping the invite.

"Jerk," she said.

"You're being silly Demelza. She invited both of us. Not just me."

"But I'm sure she would prefer that I didn't come so that she can have you all to herself"

"She has a boyfriend, remember?"

"Please. She would drop George faster than a hot potato if she thought she had any kind of chance with you. I'm telling you, she's expecting you to be hers for the night."

"I'm not for hire. Sorry."

"You say that now, but just wait until she gets you into her web. I think I might need to find someone to take me."

Ross pushed her away to look at her face properly. There was a twinkle in her eye daring him to do or say something.

"What? You don't think I'm going into that scene alone do you? No, I'll need to find someone who will have my back." She traipsed towards the kitchen while he mulled over what she said. As she passed the front door, she saw Dwight standing there about to knock and got an idea. Bounding over to it, she opened just as Dwight was about to hit the glass.

"Perfect timing," she said cheerily. Ross turned around to see Demelza dragging Dwight in by his elbow, smiling up at him. Dwight was confused and looked to Ross for an explanation. He immediately knew what game Demelza was up to and decided he would play along. Strolling over to meet them, Ross took Dwight by the other arm.

"Dwight my good man, how about you do a gentlemanly duty?"

"Huh?" Dwight was thoroughly confused now. He felt like he was being pulled in a tug of war match between Ross and Demelza.

"Ross, what are you doing?" Now Demelza was confused. Was he actually going to go to that witch's birthday party and leave her to her own devices? Looking past Dwight to Ross, she saw the same look in his eye that she gave to him moments ago. He was playing her. Okay then, she thought. Let's go.

"Yes, Dwight, "she said sweetly. "I need you to do me a favor?"

"Sure, Dem, anything for you." He turned to look at her, his back towards Ross, at which point the Brit grabbed Dwight by the shoulders and turned him back to face him.

"Dwight, it seems that Demelza and I have been invited to Elizabeth's birthday soiree." Ross deliberately used her full name putting just enough posh on it to make Demelza wrinkle her nose. Ignoring her behavior, he went on. "However, I believe that Ms. Chynoweth is particularly keen on me paying exclusive attention to her on that evening. So Demelza might need an escort as I will be otherwise engaged." He finished in his most upper crust British accent and walked away. He didn't need to look at her face to know she was either laughing or beyond pissed. Her next statement clearly told him which it was. And there wasn't a jolly tone to be heard.

"Yes, Dwight, Mr. Poldark, will be otherwise engaged. I don't want to miss this spectacle for the world, so will you take me?" She saw Ross turn back to look at her, and stuck her tongue out. He blew her a kiss instead.

Dwight looked between them and while not quite understanding this secret language they had, for it appeared they were in total sync, he agreed.

"Um, okay. I mean I got an invitation too so I'd be going anyway. Might as well all go together." His nonchalant attitude took the blustering out of the pair. Thinking quickly, Demelza added, "but you'll stick by me all night right? I am really not looking forward to going to this thing and having to watch MY BOYFRIEND clinging to the black widow." She added emphasis to the words "my boyfriend" by the holding up her ring covered finger.

"Demelza, waving that ring doesn't mean anything. Technically we're both still single."

The statement deflated her and if she were honest, hurt. She thought, despite the fact that they still hadn't slept together that they were a couple. Maybe she was wrong and that he was actually looking forward to going to this party and being Lizzie's latest arm candy. Her expression went from teasing to neutral in seconds and both Dwight and Ross saw how quiet she had become. Looking at each other, they tried to figure out what changed. Ross knew immediately what was bothering her now. In the few months they'd been with each other the one thing that could send Demelza into a downward spiral was the thought that someone she had come to trust had betrayed her, even in the slightest way. And while she could kid as well as he, the subject of Elizabeth was a sore one. It seemed that every time they were doing something that made them happy, Lizzie would appear, like a black cloud overshadowing the sunshine. It was time to stop joking and end this. They would all go to this blasted party and make the best of it; even if it killed them.

"Hey, Carne, come with me," he said as he reached around Dwight and took her hand. Seeing that they needed some privacy, Dwight moved into the kitchen and out of the way.

Ross led her back to the couch, and sitting down first, pulled her into his lap. He pushed the hair over her shoulder, out of the way so he could see her face. Mainly so he could read her emotions by looking at her eyes. The crystal blue often turned sea green when emotions were running high. This was one of those times.

"Demelza," he said softly. "Please don't tell me that you are truly upset about this party thing?"

"No," the answer was short and sweet. She wasn't offering up anything more. Now Ross knew he'd have to pull it out of her.

"Love, do you honestly think that I would go this party, or any party, acting like a "single" man? Like I was on the prowl or some such nonsense?"

"Well….."

He lifted her chin and made her look him in the eye as he shook his head.

"No, my love, I am not going to Lizzie's party looking to be her or any other woman's escort. I'm going with you; as your escort." He smiled, confirming his sentiment. "Oh and Dwight." They both turned their heads towards the kitchen and saw their friend on the floor playing with Garrick oblivious to the discussion at hand. Demelza turned back to Ross and fixing her eyes confessed what was bothering her.

"But as you pointed out, we are still single, so I have no claim on you. I can't tell you that you can't see someone else if you want."

Now he _was_ losing his patience. Where was her head at? Time to shake her up he thought.

"Demelza, if this is being single then what have we been doing for the past month? Or do you normally act like this with guys?" As soon as he said it, Ross knew that he had gone too far and it was a mistake. He felt her body tense instantly and she tried to pull away. He held her tight and would not let go, forcing her to look at him. As she did, tears formed quickly and were on the brink of falling.

"Let me go," she choked out.

"I'm sorry," he said, an apologetic tone evident.

"Are you? You think I'm some sort of cock tease don't you? Maybe you do belong with Lizzie. She'll fuck anyone with a wallet." Her voice cracked as she wrenched herself out of his grip and headed for the back stairs. He was faster though and cut her off. Garrick started to bark, so Dwight took him by the collar and led him outside. He didn't want to be around for whatever was about to go down.

"Demelza! Please, listen to me. I'm sorry." Still not looking at him, he took her by the shoulders, keeping her immobile until she gazed up. There was no questioning the pain in her eyes and it ripped right through Ross' heart. What the hell was wrong with him? How did he let this get so far? He knew she wouldn't hear what he had to say so he'd have to show her. Letting go of her shoulders, he took her face in his hands and kissed her. Starting with her bottom lip, he gradually moved his mouth in such a way as to get her to open hers. After a few minutes, he felt her relax and her hands reached up to grip his shirt. He pulled away slowly, leaving kisses on her cheeks and eyelids ending on her forehead as usual.

"Well, then," he said. "Satisfied?"

"Of what? That you're a good kisser?" Ross smiled and knew that it was going to be okay.

"That goes without saying," he replied with just enough cheek to make her smack him lovingly.

"You know for a minute I was upset to think that you and Lizzie might actually get together, but now…maybe your egos are a match." She waltzed past him back to the couch where the invitations that turned this into a domestic spat lay.

"Our egos might be a match but she has nothing else that interests me." Ross was in the kitchen getting a drink of water when she piped up.

"Nothing?" she said doubtfully. Demelza knew that Elizabeth's beauty turned everyone's head, men and women alike. She wasn't buying that he didn't find her attractive. "C'mon Poldark, she's gorgeous and has the hots for you so bad, you could tap that without even trying." He spit out the fluid that was in his mouth and stared at her.

"Tap it? Why the hell would I want to 'tap it', as you so delicately put it?" He leaned against the counter with his arms crossed waiting for her explanation.

"Wouldn't any man? George does. Well George actually does hit it. Frankie did. I bet Dwight too if you asked him." She sat back on the couch, expecting confirmation of her statement. Ross was thoughtful this time before speaking. He learned his lesson so he let her go on before he said anything. Better to let her get it off her chest first.

"Ross, she's a knockout. Hair as smooth as silk, hazel eyes, skin like a china doll. I wouldn't blame you."

"You're an idiot." he blurted out. It was the first time he'd been that harsh with her but enough was enough.

"Demelza, if I had wanted Elizabeth I would have made that known. In all the months we've been together have I ever, ever said I wanted someone else? Or made a play for anyone else? No more games, truth time."

She had to concede he was right. He'd never once made her feel like he was looking for something better to come along. Or that their not sleeping together yet was a nuisance. This was all in her head and if she wasn't careful, she'd push him right into Lizzie's arms.

"No."

"Exactly. Look, I'm sorry about the single comment and everything that followed. We will go to this bloody party and try and have a good time. Agreed?"

"Agreed." She smiled and immediately the room got brighter.

"Oh and for the last time, the only thing I want to 'tap' as you say is you. With your fiery red hair of wayward curls, and your sea blue eyes and skin like an Irish flower."

"That's a pick up line if ever I heard it Poldark." She went back to what she was doing before all this misunderstanding and he headed for the laundry. "But you're still not getting any. Yet."

The night of July 4th was one of the clearest of the summer. Not a cloud to be found, stars and moon clear and beaming, illuminating the sky like searchlights. Naturally, Demelza thought. Lizzie wouldn't have it any other way. Even the heavens would cooperate and provide the perfect setting for her party.

She had chosen a white eyelet dress for tonight. It was low cut with lacing at the bodice that was the only thing holding it together. She found the most feminine thing she had because she had a feeling she would need to pull out all her ammunition to compete with the guest of honor. Sitting in front of the mirror Demelza was debating about what to do with her hair. There was not much choice as her curls were being uncooperative today and so a twist and a claw clip would have to do. As it turned out a few stray tendrils framed her face and neck so she didn't look half bad. She hated makeup but conceded that she needed something. Applying a bit of mascara and a swipe of peach tinted lip gloss, she looked at herself once more and approved.

Walking to the closet to get a pair of sandals, she reflected on the status of her relationship with Ross since that spat over the invitations. It was their first fight and shook Demelza more than she expected. While she knew that what she felt for Ross was something different than she had ever experienced before, she also knew that their self-control was fading fast the more time they spent together. What she didn't know was what was stopping her from taking the final step. Ross had been patient and loving about not pushing for them to sleep together and it made her love and want him even more. She had more trust in him than anyone else, including her father, and she knew that he would never hurt her. So why the hesitation? She knew that when they did cross that line, it would be wondrous because of the depth of feelings they now had for each other. Adding that extra element would probably create more fireworks than they would see tonight.

And this brought her back to reality and the party she was about to attend. Tonight was going to be test of her patience. She knew what Lizzie was capable of even if others were blinded by her sweet voice and perfect manners. She was a viper, ready to strike when she saw something or someone weaker. In this instance, Demelza knew that she was that weak link and Ross, even if he didn't accept it, was her prey. Lizzie wanted him. More so because Ross didn't want her and that made it a challenge. Despite Ross' reassurance that he was not interested in Lizzie at all, Demelza was still wary because Lizzie would not hesitate to use her physicality to get him. She had faith in him and their relationship and so pushed that out of her mind as she grabbed a purse and headed downstairs to meet him and Dwight.

She used the main entrance, meeting Dwight as she arrived. He grabbed her hand and made her twirl so he could get the full effect.

"Christ Demelza, you're gorgeous. Maybe Ross is doing me the favor by letting me be your escort. He'll be sorry if he's stuck with Liz the whole night." Demelza reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. I needed to hear that. You always know the right thing to say." Her voice was sweet and low, taking on a self effacing personality that was very un-Demelza like. Dwight noticed and hoped that Ross would too. This party was stressing Demelza out and she needed reassurance from the person who loved her. If he saw Ross doing anything other than being a perfect boyfriend, Dwight was going to have to take him to task.

They stood at the door, arms linked, waiting for Ross to open it. They each had a cheesy grin on their faces when the door opened. As soon as Demelza saw Ross, her grin transformed into open mouthed awe. He wore a pale blue chambray shirt, with black linen pants and a linen vest. His hair was combed back behind his ears, the curls tamed but still touchable. And he left enough stubble to make his face delectably sexy. He was beyond handsome and she was captivated. It took the sound of his voice to bring her out of her stupor.

"Hey," he said directly to Demelza ignoring the fact that Dwight was standing next to her. He took her hand and brought her inside. Still holding on to her, he let his eyes drift from head to toe. Moving closer to her, he placed a loving kiss on her cheek and sliding his mouth just a bit, whispered in her ear.

"Elizabeth will have nothing on you tonight, my love." Pulling her head back to look at him, she gave him a warm smile and touched his cheek.

"You say the sweetest things, Poldark." Her voice was a combination of sincerity and just hint of her sarcasm. He kissed her again and was about to say something when Dwight coughed behind them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we really should be going," he said. Ross and Demelza gave each other a reassuring squeeze of their hands and moved forward.

"Right. Let's go," Ross said cheerily. "Time to show me how you Americans celebrate your independence from my motherland."


	12. Do You Wanna Dance?

Chapter 12- Do You Wanna Dance?

They took Dwight's car and reached the party in a few minutes. The Chynoweth house was on a beach block at the west end of the peninsula. It was a large brick residence, dating back to the 1930's when the wealthy Irish and Jews took up residence in Rockaway. Three floors with numerous rooms, its outstanding feature was the large garden that butted the seawall and boardwalk, with a private walk to the sand. It was on this part of the property that the party was to take place. When the trio arrived they were surprised to see Andrew Blamey and his band already playing on the far end of the garden. Tables and chairs were strewn across the lawn, decorated with red, white and blue linens and sparkling centerpieces. There were waiters and waitresses walking around with similarly colored drinks and Demelza didn't waste any time calling one of them over to taste one. She grabbed a red one for herself and handed a blue one to Ross. Looking at each other, they clinked glasses and were about to take a sip when a voice called from across the way.

"About time you two showed up." It was Verity, running towards them, skipping every so often. Her hair was in a ponytail high on her head so it whipped around as she came towards them and she was dressed in typical Verity fashion: jeans and a man tailored white shirt and a pair of Tom's flats.

Reaching them, she gave Demelza a huge hug and slapped Ross on the arm. Dwight once again was ignored but he didn't seem to mind as a pretty blonde waitress was making serious eye contact with him from where the bar was set up. He left the little group and went over to try and see if he could find some interesting companionship in her.

"I thought you might have chickened out." Verity said looking between them. Demelza shyly looked away so Ross took up the conversation.

"We knew you'd be disappointed if we did, dear Verity. Besides, I never shy away from a challenge." He smirked back at her and took another sip of his drink. The three of them were now engaged in mindless chatter, when Demelza's eyes caught the sight of a bright red dress sauntering across the lawn, stopping occasionally to greet a stray guest.

"Well fasten your seatbelts, here comes challenge number 1," Demelza stated nodding her head towards Elizabeth who, upon seeing Ross, made a straight path to where they stood.

She was just about to reach them, when Verity piped up, "Careful there Lizzie, you might get the heel of those Jimmy Choo's caught in the grass. Wouldn't want your father to have to fix the divots, would we?"

Elizabeth stopped short and almost fell over herself at Verity's words so that Ross and Demelza had to turn around to hide the fact that they were laughing at her misstep. Composing herself, she brushed down the skirt of her halter dress which was accented with silver and blue crystals, and continued towards Ross. Slipping between Demelza and Verity, she sidled up next to him and instantly threaded her arm through his.

"I'm so glad you came. I've been waiting for you, Ross. Let me show you around and then we can head to the bar for another drink." Turning toward Demelza, she said, "You don't mind if I steal him for a few, do you Dem?" Elizabeth's smile was so false, that Demelza was glad Verity was there to keep her in check. Otherwise she might have hauled off and slapped her. That wasn't to say it wouldn't happen later; it was still early in the evening.

Demelza pointedly looked at Ross and gave him the 'I told you so' look. He answered back with a silent denial and winked at her. Despite her wanting to be mad at him, she melted a little and let out a sigh of relief. She knew from his stance, that Ross was not feeling Elizabeth at all, even if she was deluding herself into thinking that. Wanting to have Ross experience Elizabeth in all glory, she answered her question.

"Why of course not Lizzie. You go show Ross whatever it is you have that he hasn't seen before and I'll just go hang with Verity and the band. That's more my speed anyway, right?"

"If you say so Demelza."

Ross started to speak but was interrupted by Lizzie's steering him away from the rest.

Demelza sipped her drink, gripping the glass a bit too tightly and watched Lizzie hold on to Ross' arm as she led him away. He glared at her over his shoulder as he walked away and Demelza just held her glass up in tribute. When they were out of earshot she and Verity burst into laughter and walked arm in arm to where Andrew and the band were. Demelza was determined to not let her insecurities play mind games with her where Ross was concerned. As much as she hated Lizzie at this moment, she really did want to have a good time and enjoy the party; it had been a while since she had been to one and the Chynoweth's always gave fabulous celebrations. This was no exception. Verity gave her a reassuring look before making her way back to Andrew.

"Get some food and then come join us, okay?" she said.

"Okay. I am kind of hungry and this cheap booze is making my head hurt. I'll be over in a few." She gave Verity a hug and walked over to where the caterers were set up. Looking at the spread it was clear no expense was overlooked.

There were tables lined with food of all kinds: pasta, salads, fruits, cheeses to name a few. There was a station where they cooked barbeque to order and the aromas coming from there reminded Demelza that she hadn't eaten all day. Grabbing a plate she made her way down the line and was reaching for an ear of corn when her hand was intercepted by another. Looking up she came face to face with George.

"All alone, Demi?" At his use of a new nickname, Demelza glared at him and tried to move around him.

"Actually, no. Your girlfriend seems to think Ross is interested in her….stuff. So she took him on a tour of the house." George didn't let her pass but rather moved down the length of the table with her.

"Better be careful. Elizabeth does have a way with getting people interested in her stuff." His tone was slick and cutting. Demelza knew exactly what he was doing and was not going to let it get to her. She glanced down at the ring on her finger and smiled inwardly. Ross wouldn't fall for any of Lizzie's tactics. Would he? She really wanted to just sit down by Verity and wait for Ross to join her so she worked on getting away from George.

"George, shouldn't you be sliming someone else? You're boring me and I really need to eat something. These drinks Lizzie picked are not the best. Next time tell her to use top shelf liquor instead of no name." Taking her plate, Demelza went to where Verity and Andrew sat while the band took a break. It was getting fairly dark and fireworks would be starting soon. She realized that Ross and Elizabeth had been gone almost an hour and now her mind was going places it shouldn't. Verity saw the distress on her friend's face and decided they needed to find Elizabeth and Ross and put a stop to this game playing.

"Come with me," Verity said, standing and grabbing Demelza's hand. Demelza was nibbling on a piece of bread when she was yanked to a standing position. Andrew said nothing as he knew better than to get in the way when Verity had that look of determination in her eyes.

"Andrew, play something loud and dancy," she commanded.

"Why?" He was confused and actually was not just going to take Verity's word for something this time.

"Because I want to make sure that nothing will be heard if something 'happens' when we find Lizzie and Ross. Understood?" Demelza looked at her friend, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"Verity, what the hell are you thinking?"

"Demelza, I'm just doing what you are afraid to do. You're afraid that if you go looking for James Bond and Pussy Galore, you might actually find them in a place you don't want to. Time to put on your big girl panties and go after what's yours. Understood?" Verity stood with her hands on her hips, waiting for Demelza to debate her which she knew wouldn't come. Demelza knew she was right. Again.

"Verity, I have to trust Ross. I don't trust Lizzie, that's true, but if I don't trust him then we've got nothing." Her voice wavered as it spoke as if she were trying to convince herself of the words she spoke.

"I know sweetie, but until you see it with your own eyes or hear it directly, you'll have doubts. You know Lizzie as well as I do and that's what's scaring you, right?"

"Damn you, Verity! I really didn't want tonight to turn into a Lizzie vs. me event."

"It won't. But no matter how much Ross loves you, that witch will do anything to undermine that. Even if it's talking about you and Frankie. That's her go to argument when she's got nothing else."

Verity was right and Demelza was now resolved to turn this night back to her and Ross. She knocked back the last of her drink and started out with Verity.

"Ok where do we start?"

"Well, if I know Lizzie, she'd take Ross to the one place that's the least used in the house." Taking Demelza by the hand, they headed towards the side of the house that faced the ocean. At the rear was a greenhouse that also served as an enclosed porch. It was the perfect place to be alone because no one went there at night. Slipping through the darkness, the women kept close to the building and when they reached the glass room, took a peek in. Verity was right as they saw Lizzie's red dress against the door with Ross close by. Keeping absolutely quiet they could hear the conversation going on, Lizzie using her best seductress voice.

"Come on Ross. I know that Demelza isn't giving you want you need so just let me." It grew silent and Demelza cringed at the thought of what Lizzie might be doing if she wasn't talking. She didn't like the visions her mind was coming up with so she was going to try and work her way around to see for herself. Leaving Verity's side, she walked stealthily around the other side of the wall to where she could peek in through the shrubbery to the room. There was enough moonlight to give her a shadowed view of the interior of the porch and what she saw is exactly what she didn't want to see.

Against the wall was Lizzie, with Ross flush against her. The viper had one arm around his neck and the other was hidden. Looking closer, Demelza could see it between their bodies, her hand holding on to his belt buckle. Her pulse started racing and the food she had just eaten was threatening to make reappearance. She knew that Lizzie was mean, but this was beyond that. This was cruel. Not only because she wanted to hurt Demelza but because she was playing with Ross' feelings and that was the worst part of this whole game. Lizzie didn't care for him at all; she just wanted what she couldn't have and would stop at nothing to prove she could get it. Demelza was trying to formulate a plan to end this but had to calm down first. She leaned against a small tree that was nearby and slowed down her breathing. As she did that she heard Ross' voice now coming from the room.

"Elizabeth, I think you should remove your hand from my pants. There's really nothing there for you."

"I'm sad to hear that Ross," Elizabeth replied, the snarky tone evident. "Has being with Demelza, the pseudo-virgin turned you off to women all together?"

"That's enough Elizabeth. I came to this party because you asked me to and I was brought up with manners. Also, Demelza wanted to come and I wouldn't let her do that alone. She warned me that you might pull something like this but I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt. But she was right. You're nothing but a scheming, conniving, spoiled brat. You're only out for yourself, not caring about who you hurt or how. The sad thing is I've known other women like you and from experience, what I've learned is that they are usually this bitter and envious towards others because they don't like themselves very much. Maybe you should look in the mirror before casting aspersions on others."

Elizabeth stood there, not knowing what to say. She had never been spoken to like that before and she sure wasn't going to let it happen now.

"Well, Ross," she said, sourness falling off her tongue, "I can see that whatever Demelza is doing is affecting your- demeanor. She seems to have that effect on men" She glanced down the front of his pants as she said this. Elizabeth could tell she was getting to him and she was thoroughly enjoying it.

"Her little innocent routine covers the cock tease she really is, Ross, as I'm sure you already know. Ask Verity how long she kept Frankie on a string before letting him screw her. Poor boy had blue balls for months." Her hand never moved from its place on his waist and as a matter of fact, she slipped it lower, trying to undo his zipper.

Ross' anger was rising not only by what she was saying but how she was saying it. The venom that she spewed was viler than anything he had encountered before. She truly was evil and he would do whatever he could to keep her away from Demelza and their relationship. He grabbed her arm away forcefully not caring that he might have hurt her.

"Enough. Get away from me Elizabeth." He pushed past her and walked towards the door. "And I'm warning you. If you ever try a stunt like this again, or try to hurt Demelza in any way, you'll have me to answer to. I love her. Don't forget it. And you can share that with your slimy boyfriend as well."

Demelza watched the whole scene play out from her perch under the tree and smiled. This was the confirmation she needed to know that Ross wasn't just humoring her. He did love her. And she loved him. She didn't need to see anything else and wanted to get away from here before Ross caught her spying. Luckily her shoes allowed her more movement than Lizzie's so she quietly made her way back to where Verity was hidden. As she approached she heard another voice. It was George. Great, she thought, now she'd have to deal with him. She walked over to Verity.

"What are you up to Verity?" George's voice was low but not whispering.

"Nothing, Georgie. Just taking a walk, looking to see where your girlfriend absconded to with Ross." Verity moved to leave when George continued.

"Oh. I hadn't noticed they were gone so long. Did you find them?" His tone was nonchalant and uncaring.

Demelza was just about to answer as Ross emerged from the shadows, startling them all.

"Actually, there was nothing to find," Ross stated simply. He moved to stand next to Demelza, firmly grasping her hand and threading his fingers with hers. She looked down and then up at his face, seeing his warm eyes and loving smile. Reaching up with her free hand she touched his cheek and kissed him. No words were needed; the understanding between them obvious. Without any further conversation. Ross led Demelza away and back to the party.

"Let's go. We came here so you could show me how Americans celebrate independence and so far I haven't seen much. And I'm starving." His mood had lightened and so had Demelza's. She was finally feeling at ease; Ross had doused Elizabeth's attempt at seduction and he had confirmed his love again. She wondered if he had known she was there when he said it which would have made it less sincere. _Stop it Demelza, she thought. The man loves you. Take it and run with it._

Ross led both Demelza and Verity back to the main event to enjoy what was left of the evening. They found Dwight, refilled their drinks and plates and sat listening to Andrew's band play and get the party going. After a little while, Demelza was feeling very festive, perhaps due to the drinks she had, and wanted to dance. She stood up and giving Verity a side wards glance took Ross' hand. He looked up at her and immediately knew what she wanted.

"Come on Poldark, do you wanna dance?"

"Demelza, I don't really do that." He eased his hand out of her grip and tried to go back to eating; looking furtively up at Verity who just shook her head, signaling that he was fighting a losing battle.

"Please," Demelza whined. "Besides you owe me." She batted the lashes of her baby blues and smiled.

He picked up her meaning instantaneously but didn't want to admit defeat yet.

"How do I owe you?" he asked between bites.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" So she did, pulling out her best Elizabeth impression. "Oh Ross, don't you want me? I'm so hot, you're so hot, and we should be hot together." She stopped and saw Verity and Dwight choking on their drinks, while Ross sat with his mouth agape but not at what Demelza just said but at who was standing behind her. Demelza felt a presence and turning slowly saw Lizzie standing there, her eyes blazing hatred at her. She felt a shiver run up her spine at that and for the first time in a long time she was scared of what Lizzie was capable of in the form of revenge.

"Well, I can see you're enjoying yourself Demelza, regardless that it's at my expense." Elizabeth stood looking at the group seated and was unflinching. Her ire was evident and didn't seem to be letting up.

Demelza tried to apologize if only halfheartedly.

"Sorry Lizzie. You know you make me crazy and to be honest where Ross is concerned I'm a little more…blind." At the last phrase, she looked at Ross seated next to her. He took her hand and kissed it to which she then brushed his cheek again in the sign of affection she had taken to employing with him.

Ross stood and said, "Demelza didn't you just ask me to dance?"

She turned her head in surprise and nodded.

"Then let's go." He led her away to the area where dancing was going on and took hold of her. Andrew appropriately was playing the Beach Boys song, "Do You Wanna Dance?" but in a slower tempo than usual allowing them to slowly sway with each other. Ross looked down at Demelza's face and saw light and love behind her eyes. After his encounter with Elizabeth he felt the need to get some things out in the open just as she had done with him. With his mouth close to her ear he whispered, "Do you want to go somewhere quiet? To talk?"

Demelza looked at him and felt a twinge of concern which was erased when Ross kissed her. Breathless, she nodded and answered, "Yes. Follow me."

Taking his hand she led him through the tables to the path that led to the private part of the beach. There were old fashioned park benches and street lamps there courtesy of Mr. Chynoweth. Sitting close to each other, their hands linked, Ross rubbed the back of Demelza's hand while he thought about what to say.

"Ross? What is it? Is something wrong?" Her voice was soft and caring. There was no uncertainty in her. Not since hearing Ross declare his love of her to Elizabeth. She knew that would set her off and would have to prepare her for the wrath of Elizabeth that she knew would come her way. But for now she focused on the man next to her and whatever was troubling him.

"You're scaring me, Poldark. What is it?" She prodded him some more and waited, as she could see he was thinking about what he was going to say.

Ross turned his body slightly to face her head on. Even in the moonlight he could see the sparkling blue of her eyes and the love that they held for him. He knew that what he needed to say would be met with understanding and so he spoke.

"Demelza, what happened earlier with Elizabeth brought up a lot of feelings that I didn't realize I had buried inside me." He gazed at her and waited to see if she would say something but she just held his hand let him continue. "When Elizabeth started with her seduction scene, an overwhelming flood of memories and emotions came back. Some of them not very nice." He paused and held her hand tighter but looked out to the ocean.

"You see, when my mother died, I was only 10. My father took it quite badly, because while he wasn't able to show it, he loved her very much. I didn't understand that until recently." He glanced at Demelza and saw that she comprehended what he was saying so he went on. "Well, after the sufficient mourning period my father started to, entertain, for lack of a better word, women, to combat his loneliness and more often than not, to amuse himself. Also during this time, father treated me as though I didn't exist. You see Demelza, while your father beat you as a way to deal with his grief, my father ignored me. Perhaps it was because I looked like my mother and it was a constant reminder of what was gone. But I think mainly I was a reminder of youth that he lost and would never regain. So while some abuses come from physical outlets, the emotional and psychological ones are just as painful. And sometimes last longer, because while visible scars heal, the ones that are left on your soul can be easily resurrected without effort. As they were when I was fending off Elizabeth."

That last phrase made Demelza smile and she had to curtail the urge to giggle as she pictured the scene she heard through the wall. She moved closer to him as a chill had come to the air. Ross saw her slight shiver and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She placed her head there and held his hand in her lap, letting him go on.

"As I grew up I saw how my father treated these women and this is what I thought relationships with were supposed to be like. Women were to be treated as diversions to be sought out for a quick release or evening of satisfaction. So when I started dating, that's exactly what I did; looked for women who could fill a void for the moment. When Elizabeth tried to get me to have sex with her, it became so clear that what she wanted was what I used to do when I was with a woman. And it sickened me to think that I used to behave the same way without a second thought to anyone's feelings, namely the girls I dated. And used."

Demelza watched him as his spoke and saw that reliving this part of his youth was painful, as painful as what she had gone through.

"Demelza, what we have is such a polar opposite of what I've lived through before and certainly not what Elizabeth wanted. It doesn't matter to me that we haven't slept together yet because what I feel with you has filled that missing piece of my heart I didn't know was empty. And that's why I told Elizabeth I loved you."

The grin on her face was radiant and what he said made her forget what she had done a little while earlier.

"I know." She said it before she could catch herself and Ross looked up at her, questioning.

"What do you mean you know?"

Demelza stammered to find an answer but not being able to come up with any kind of lie and went for the truth.

"I kind of heard what you told her."

"How?"

"I was sort of eavesdropping. Outside. From under a tree." She blushed at the thought that she was hiding like a school girl spying on her friends.

"I see. What else did you hear?" When she wouldn't look at him, Ross tilted her head up. "Demelza? What else did you hear?" He was concerned that she would have misinterpreted the conversation if she only picked up bits and pieces.

"Pretty much all of it. Although the part where you told her there was nothing in your pants for her, was a surprise. That was a good one Poldark. Is that why you're not pushing for us to sleep together?"

They both started to laugh when a boom was heard and looking up, multicolored fireworks started to a fall. Looking at each other, Ross took her face in his hands and kissed her, erasing any doubt as to his feelings for this red headed beauty. Demelza wove her hands through his hair and returned the kiss with the same fervor. Another boom and burst of light brought them back to the moment and contented, they watched the rest of the show. It was a spectacular display and matched the explosion of feelings that was happening between them.

Twenty minutes and a few more intense kisses later, the returned to the party just in time to see Elizabeth blow out the candles on her cake. Standing next to her was George, arm around her waist playing the part of doting boyfriend perfectly. Once everyone clapped and cheered, Elizabeth raised her champagne glass to Ross and nodded in acknowledgment. To Demelza she gave a look of clear warning. This event was not over yet. Demelza could feel it. She would have to be on her guard until Elizabeth had calmed down or until she found another target to pursue. For now, Demelza focused on the man next to her and a decision she had come to while they watched the fireworks.

Dwight came over with the blonde waitress and handed Ross the keys to his car. Apparently Dwight was a little worse for wear and was going to join his new friend; whose name they found out was Caroline, for an after party with the staff. He'd get home—or not—on his own. Demelza and Ross exchanged glances but kept opinions to themselves. Dangling the keys, Ross silently asked Demelza if she was ready to go. Not needing any more prompting, and anxious to get on with what she was thinking she went over to Ross, grasping his vest and whispered, "Take me home, Poldark."


	13. Crazy for You

Chapter 13—Crazy for You

They reached the house a little past midnight. The moon that had been like a beacon all night still shone as bright and made the night even more romantic than it had been. Ross walked up the stairs with Demelza, and waited while she opened the door. Once the lock clicked, she turned to him.

"I'm good," she said. "Thanks for a great time. I really wasn't looking forward to going to Lizzie's party, but it turned out way better than I expected." She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled gratefully.

"Dem, it was my pleasure. Thanks for the talk, too". He returned the smile and leaned in to give her a kiss. "I'll see you in the morning, ok? Surf lesson maybe?"

"You got it." She turned on her heel and entered her house while Ross waited for her to lock the doors.

Comfortable that she was safe and secure, he went back down the porch stairs and around the drive to his apartment. Entering, he threw his keys on the table and immediately went to get changed. Slipping on loose cotton pajama bottoms, he still felt a little wired from the events of the night and thought a nightcap might do the trick to help him sleep. He went to the kitchen and poured a short whiskey. Standing against the counter, his mind drifted to the red head upstairs. A smile came to his lips as he thought about her. She made him happy. Truly happy. Without any conditions or hidden agendas and it felt good. He was still mulling this over when heard a scratching at the laundry room door. Putting his glass down, he walked over and opened it, where by Garrick headed straight into the apartment and made himself comfortable on the sofa. Ross turned to watch him and then, without realizing it, felt a presence behind him. It was Demelza.

The moonlight streaming through the small window of the room, backlit her. She looked ethereal standing there in her white sundress and hair clipped on her head.

"Garrick missed you," she whispered. He said nothing. "I did too."

It took about a minute before Ross reached out and pulled her against him, his mouth descending on hers, kissing her thoroughly. Breathless, she pulled away and looked at him, a soft smile coming to her lips. Taking him by the hand, she led him to the bedroom. She kissed him again as she directed him to the bed and made him sit. Standing in front of him, she reached for the laces on her dress and was about to undo them when he stood and stopped her hand.

"Demelza? Are you sure?" He searched her face and saw openness in her he hadn't seen before.

"Very," she answered simply. She moved her hands again to the bodice of her dress and found his was still there.

"Let me." First he took the clip out of her hair, letting her fire red tresses fall about her shoulders. He ran his fingers through them, freeing them even more so that each strand could curl independently around her face and body. His touch was gentle as he turned his attention to the top bow that held her dress together and slowly slipped the ribbons from their grommets.

"Ross," she began, her voice tentative. "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not the loose woman my father thinks I am. Frankie was my first. Actually he was my only. So if it's not all bells and whistles and rockets and fireworks….."

He put his finger to her mouth and smiled at her.

"Shhh. We've already seen fireworks. Demelza, I don't want a show. I want you. What happened before us, doesn't affect the here and now. Let me love you, the way you deserve to be loved."

His words almost made her cry but she was not going to turn this night into an emotional therapy session. She just wanted to be with him. Her body was sending a very clear signal and she was going to follow it.

Ross in the meantime, turned his attention back to the task at hand and as his eyes watched his movements, Demelza watched him. Slipping his hands under the straps of the dress, he pushed them enough out of the way to reveal the ivory skin of her breasts. Looking at her face and seeing her face alit with the beginnings of passion, he decided to be a little bolder. He moved the bodice totally off her now so that the dress fell to the floor and she stood there, in just her underwear. He let out a small groan at the sight of her, standing there bathed in moonlight, her hair falling in glorious waves around her she was breathtaking.

"You're so beautiful, Demelza." He took her face in his hands and lavished kisses on her starting at her forehead and ending on her lips. She gasped when she felt his tongue against her lips, requesting entrance so it could tangle with hers. He tasted like whiskey and salt. It was delicious and she wanted more. She opened her eyes ever so slightly to look at him and saw that his eyes were glazed with desire and a small smile came to her. Demelza was amazed that she could cause this reaction in someone.

The thought in her head left as he maneuvered her back to the bed, lowering her slowly and moving to lie down next to her. They faced each other as his hands gently caressed her body, worshipping each section of skin he touched. He caught her watching him and smiled before reaching up to kiss her, this time taking full possession of her mouth. Their tongues danced and dueled for dominance, each wanting more from the other, afraid of letting go. Finally releasing her, Ross moved down her neck, teasing her flesh with bites and soothing with whisper kisses and licks. He looked up at Demelza's face and saw her eyes closed in rapture. This spurred him on and he moved further down, his hand taking hold of her breast as his mouth found her nipple. She let out a gasp at the surprise of it and a small moan came out as well. Seeing that she was enjoying his tactics, he continued suckling the flesh until the rosy skin peaked into hardness and then moved to its mate. All the while Demelza was not idle. She had woven her fingers into his hair holding him in place, making it clear she liked what he was doing.

Picking up on that, Ross' hands moved from her hip to the spot between her legs gently massaging her tender flesh through the cloth of her underwear. Needing to feel her more closely and seeing that she was lost in pleasure, he moved the fabric slightly so that his finger could make skin to skin contact. He found her soft and wet and wanting to bring her to the brink, applied just enough pressure to do so. His mouth caught her sighs while his hands worked of their own accord.

Demelza in the meantime was sorry she had kept her underwear on as they were becoming uncomfortable and definitely restricting. But she was not yet ready to surrender that last piece of her. Not until she returned the favor and so she moved his hand away from her body.

"Wait," she gasped. Ross looked up and grew worried that he had done something wrong or that she had second thoughts.

Smiling like a Cheshire cat she said, "Your turn, love." It was the first time she had used that term of endearment on him. She sat up a bit and he could see her skin was flushed, her face rosy and her eyes shimmering with desire, mirroring his own he was sure. Catching her breath, she kissed him as she moved him to a prone position. Instinct took over as this had never happened with Frankie. Demelza hovered over Ross, her eyes never leaving his. What she saw was more than lust or hunger; she saw his love. Her body was still on overdrive from his ministrations and she wanted him to feel the same. Bending over, she kissed and worked his neck, leaving a bruise at his pulse point. Continuing down, she lingered on his chest, paying full attention to his nipples. The pink flesh fascinated her and she spent several minutes bringing them to life. She must have been doing something right because Ross could not keep still or quiet. She could feel a light film of sweat against her cheek as she continued her adoration of his body and her gaze traveled down to where she saw the very clear evidence of his arousal. Gingerly she placed her hand over the material of his pajamas and caressed him. He felt smooth and hard at the same time, heat seeping through the material as she grazed her hand over his penis. A moan escaped his lips. She went to move her body down further, her fingers slipping into the pajamas when Ross suddenly sat up.

"Don't," he said. Demelza looked at him confused and slightly hurt. Why had he stopped her? Was she doing something wrong or did he just hate her touch?

"Ross, please, I want to."

"No. You don't," he said assuredly. He turned slightly to look at her, the mood calming down quickly.

"But…" she started to say.

"Demelza, I know what you're trying to do."

"Really? You know me so well?" She tried to sound indignant but it was hard to be taken seriously when you're seated on a bed, half naked. Suddenly feeling very self conscious, she tried to cover herself up with her hair and arms. Seeing her discomfort, Ross moved so that the covers could be pulled aside and she could slip under them. She smiled shyly and settled under the sheet, letting it wrap loosely around her, the heat of her body still on high from their initial encounter. Ross joined her and leaning up on an elbow, played with her hair, while placing soft kisses on her exposed skin.

"To answer your question," he stated, "Yes, I do know you so well. I know that right now your brain is running a mile a minute wondering what is the next thing you should be doing? Or if I stopped you because you did something wrong? Or did I suddenly find you unattractive or undesirable?"

She was going to say something but didn't because damn it, he was right. She was thinking all those things and more. Ross saw that she accepted what he said as true and grinned.

"Ok, Mr. Know it all. You're right. I just thought that you would want your girlfriend to, well, you know…." she hesitated because for all her bravado, she was still a novice at this relationship thing let along the sex thing. He tilted his head waiting for her to finish. He hated that she presumed to know what he wanted in this new, physical relationship.

"Demelza." His voice was stern to get her to listen, but his face was not. He just needed to make her understand that this was not some tawdry little fling. "This is not some teenage soap opera or porn movie." He lay over her now so that they were face to face. "I want to be _with_ you, to make love _with_ you. Not have you perform for me."

Ross waited to let that sink in with her while he gathered the rest of his thoughts so that what he said didn't come out wrong.

"Look we are still learning so much about each other on all levels. This one especially. I love how-enthusiastic-you are about this. It's flattering and quite frankly, extremely exciting. But we need to take it at a real pace, not speed along trying to get to everything at once. Demelza, it's our first time together and only you're second time ever." He watched her face for a reaction and went on. "I don't want it to be full of pressure about techniques or expectations. When we get to that place, we'll know. For right now I want to stop talking, stop playing games and just kiss you."

She could not believe that a man like Ross Poldark could be this considerate or selfless. He could probably have anyone. Hell Lizzie practically assaulted him and yet here he was, with her. Insecurities and all. Reaching up to touch his face, she let her finger run down his cheek tracing the outline of his scar while she brushed his eyebrows with her thumbs. Emotions were bubbling again at the surface, threatening to overflow. She took a deep breath and whispered," Are you for real Poldark?"

An evil smile came to his face as he moved his body closer to hers so she could feel just how real he was.

"Oh love, I am very real."

Swooping down to capture her lips, he reignited the passion that had cooled during their talk. That's all it took to bring Demelza back up to speed and temperature. She turned so that her breasts were flush with his chest, the sensation of the downy hair against her smooth skin acting like flint; lighting the fire in her belly to incendiary status. His kisses were an aphrodisiac as her breathing turned to panting and her body couldn't stay still. She worked her leg between his and felt the hardened flesh against her thigh all while his leg rubbed against her center. She was on the brink of release and didn't want it to end yet. Pulling away from him, she moved to give herself room and keeping her eyes on him the whole time, slipped her hands underneath the sheet. Ross watched her movements and grinned as he realized what she was doing. After a quick wriggle or two, she presented her underwear in her hands as if it were some prize to behold and dropped them next to the bed.

Next, she reached for him, her arms sliding under his, grasping his shoulders as she pulled him on top of her. Her movements were becoming frantic, erratic, as she placed sloppy kisses on his face and neck. She licked the space between his clavicle and shoulder and continued down his chest. She couldn't seem to get enough of that. The saltiness that she tasted on his skin was addictive. Holding himself up over her, his forearms started to shake from the effort. Demelza shifted position so that her legs opened and Ross found himself cradled between them. He looked down at her face; it glowed with a sheen of sweat as her the color in her cheeks deepened. Her pupils were dilating, the blue-green of her irises shrinking as he watched her dissolve into passion.

Without realizing what she had done, she worked her hands down his back to his pajamas and tried to push them off his body. She got her hands under the waistband and squeezed his buttocks firmly to make it clear, this was it. No turning back now.

"Ross, please, I want to see you. I need to feel you." His breath was coming in waves; so much so that he thought he was getting lightheaded. He needed to take a minute because if he didn't this whole thing would end before it started. Sitting back on his heels, he pushed the covers off and stood next to the bed. As she did with him, his eyes never left her face so he saw that her gaze dropped to the bulge clearly outlined in the cotton. There was also a damp spot or two which made the material cling to his body. The entire scene kept her mesmerized.

Deliberately he hooked his thumbs into the pajamas, taking care to move them over his very excited body and let them fall to the floor. He stepped out of them and was about to rejoin her bed as she spoke.

"Wait, let me look at you." She got up on her knees and crawled the few inches to the edge of the bed so that she was close enough to touch him. Her hand, with its long fingers, ghosted along his shoulder and down his bicep until it reached his hand. She proceeded to take that in her own and brought it to her lips, kissing each finger and then, without warning, sucked on them. Ross' breath hitched and his control was quickly waning as his body started to overheat with the nearness of her. He felt a trickle of sweat drip down his chest to which Demelza quickly bent down to lick.

"Too much, Dem," he choked out as he grabbed her by the shoulders to pull her up to face him. He kissed her then, deep and hard making their teeth click and their lips bruise. Crushing her body to his, she felt him pressed against her lower belly, making her groan and in turn that released a moan from him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and somehow maneuvered them both back onto the bed, her legs relaxing to accommodate him. The sheets felt cool against their skin helping to bring some kind of control back. Clarity came back to their faces and they both held still. Moving her hands to his face, Demelza spoke first.

"Ross, I…I know this sounds clichéd, but honestly, I have never felt like this before. You make me feel…whole, complete." Her words were halted as she felt him at her entrance. Ross looked at her, his gaze never faltering as he felt Demelza could see into his soul. This girl, this woman, had reached something inside him that no one else had. She made him feel safe.

"My love, I feel exactly the same. When I'm with you, I feel like I've come home."

Smiling up at him, she lightly scratched his back with her fingernails and moved her hips in encouragement.

"Then come home."

Needing no further hints, Ross pushed forward so that his body entered hers. He moved slowly at first to allow her time to adjust as well as to keep him from reaching the end before he wanted to. When he saw her eyes staring into his and her mouth open, losing herself to the sensations he was feeling as well, he started to roll his hips. The undulating motion was steady and with each thrust, the ripple effect coursed through him, as if setting his blood on fire.

Demelza fared no better, because as she raised her pelvis to meet his, move for move, she felt as though there was something electric in their bodies where they were connected. Her back arched and as it did, Ross bent down to take a breast in his mouth. She let out a low cry as he suckled, so he took a moment to look at her. Her face was beautiful. Her eyes were hooded in passion, her lips parted so that small breaths escaped with each movement. He wanted, no needed to watch her as they made love, to see her open up to him, like a butterfly emerging from a cocoon. And as she did that, so did he as the last vestige of control ended and he felt himself give up everything to her. Letting go, he released himself into her body and saw that she accepted it with her heart as her eyes opened and a final gasp escaped her lips. Their faces were so close together that their breath intermingled just as their bodies were separating. Demelza didn't want him to go and he didn't want to leave the warmth of her either. So they lay, chest to chest, hip to hip, soothing each other with small kisses and gentle caresses.

He knew that this night would change everything between them and quite possibly everything in them as well. What had just transpired was so different than anything he had ever experienced with a woman before. In the past it had been about quick gratification or something to entertain him and it usually left him wanting, but with what he didn't know. Until now. Tonight took sex to a whole new level. This wasn't just about the physical release their bodies craved after weeks of being together and the slow burn they created. It was about letting guards and walls down; allowing someone to see you at your most vulnerable. It was about giving up control and learning to trust. Something which both Ross and Demelza had a hard time doing. That is until they found each other. Looking at her, he could not have imagined that the basic act of sex could be so emotionally charged and fulfilling. His heart was hers for the taking and he let her have it.

The air cooled in the room and he felt her shiver underneath him so he moved off her and pulled the covers over them. She immediately curled into his side, putting his arm around her as her hair lay in a wild mess on the pillow behind her. He looked down at her face, thinking she was asleep but that was not the case. She was wide awake, her eyes aglow staring back up at him. He wanted to tell her all the thoughts that ran through his head moments ago and was about to when something else occurred to him. They were so caught up in the moment and each other that they hadn't discussed the practical side of sleeping together.

"Demelza," he said quietly as he held her close, his hand making idle circles on her arm.

"What?"

"We forgot something." He tried not to sound embarrassed but it didn't work. Demelza raised herself up and bit and folding her arms on his chest, laid her chin on them.

"Huh?"

"Well, we were so, consumed by passion, we forgot to use anything." He spit those last words out as quickly as possible as he watched for her reaction.

"No worries. I was "consumed by passion" as you say but not so much so that I'd take any chances. I've been on the pill since I was sixteen for other issues. So we're just fine, Poldark."

He let out a silent sigh of relief but she caught it anyway.

"Besides, if anything had developed, I guess you just would have had to marry me." She gave him a wicked grin and a wink and then went back to nuzzling his chest.

He retaliated by sliding his hand lovingly down to her bum and when he heard her sigh, pinched her.

"Ouch!" she cried as her head popped up, nearly taking his chin with it. "Not fair. I let you sleep with me and the abuse starts?"

He pulled her on top of him so that he could get to her lips easier. Reaching his head up, he connected with her mouth, which was still swollen from earlier and proceeded to kiss her. She tilted her head to get a better angle, and scooted her body up his to get leverage as well. The friction caused him to let out a groan as his body started to react to hers. He could easily have rolled her over and taken her again, but really wanted to just savor the moment and talk. There was so much he wanted to say and so much he wanted to hear and in this room, which was for now their sanctuary, it seemed the perfect time.

"Demelza, "he said, trying to get his mouth away from her so he could speak. She had taken to lying on top of him, kissing his face and neck while her hands wove into his hair.

"Hmmm, what? I'm busy."

"I want to talk to you." She stopped mid kiss to look at him. Honestly she did not understand this man. He must be the only one on the planet to would stop a woman from making love to him.

"Um, okay?" She moved back to her place next to him, brushing the hair out of her eyes, and reaching over, did the same for him moving an errant curl out of his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ross asked, trying not to sound overly concerned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Demelza's innocent response was mixed with confusion.

"Well this was pretty intense, don't you think?" He motioned to the sight of them lying in bed and squeezed her tighter and kissed the top of her head. She rolled back a little so she could see his face better. His eyes were warm; different from a little while ago when they were hooded with desire. Now they were open, with the green flecks highlighted against the brown. She moved to her back, perpendicular to his body, laying her head on his sternum. In this position she could look up at his face easily.

"Ross, why are you so serious?" She started to think over the events of the past hour or so and a surge of panic filled her. "Is something wrong? Oh, god, was it awful?" Her voice raised slightly, the pitch getting higher. She sat up, holding the sheet tight against her chest, twisting it in her fist.

Ross sat up as well, propping the pillows behind him and leaned back.

"You're kidding right?" He looked at her incredulously. "Demelza, you were _here_ with me, weren't you?"

She answered meekly, "Yes."

"Alright then. What just happened between us was…" he searched for words that would adequately describe it.

"What?" Demelza grew impatient. "Just say it!"

"Overpowering" he finished simply. "I don't remember ever feeling something so…" again words failed him.

"Awe-inspiring," she said, a smile gracing her lips. He smiled back.

"Yes. In a way." He pulled her to face him and he continued. "Demelza you are tremendous and the past few months have been wonderful. But tonight, while unexpected was more than I could have hoped for. I was only worried that, well, since your last relationship ended quickly, I was afraid that what happened would scare you".

Sitting straight up to face him, she crossed her legs under her and stared at Ross.

"Why would I be scared?" Demelza took his hands and held them loosely in hers. "You don't scare me. I felt like I was where I should be."

He linked their fingers and gazed at their hands as they lay in his lap.

"Me too. Maybe I was the one who was nervous."

"Why? Why would you be nervous? Ross you are talking in riddles."

He put his hand up to her cheek and held it there as she leaned into it covering it with hers.

"I don't mean to. " They looked at each other, their eyes searching each other for clarification.

"Ross, we've been waiting for the right time to take this step so I thought tonight was it. Was I wrong?"

"Not at all, love." He caressed her cheek, sliding his hand back into her hair and cupping the back of her neck.

"So why would you be nervous?" she said gently, scooting closer to him.

"Because, I have never felt like this before; I've never let anyone get that close to me." He paused and took a breath before completing the thought. "I've never made love, Dem."

From her position, she could see that his eyes were getting moist, the emotion of their new situation getting to him. She felt the need to lighten the mood.

"I know _that's_ not true," she kidded.

"Demelza, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do," she said. "I was just kidding."

"When you were with Frankie, didn't you feel it was more than sex? That is was making love?"

Demelza didn't answer right away because what she was going to say might make him see her differently. But they had shared so much of themselves tonight that to hold back now would be wrong.

"No," she said simply. Ross was paying rapt attention to her as he could see she was going somewhere deep. She sat cross legged next to him, playing with the sheet, while his had massaged the back of her neck offering comfort and reassurance.

"That night happened just so both of us could get over being virgins. We were already in our twenties, we were assumed to be getting married so we thought 'why not'?" It was the one and only time before …. Anyway, it's not a memory I linger on especially after what happened." Surprisingly, Demelza's emotions were flat and did not go into that place it went to before when she first told Ross about Frankie.

"Oh, Demelza, I'm so sorry. I thought…" Ross began but didn't continue. He pulled her into his embrace and placed a warm kiss on her lips. She sighed into his mouth and clung to him. Separating, he gazed into her eyes and said, "So it seems tonight was really the 'first time' for both of us."

She grinned.

"Kind of," she replied. "I'm glad it was you, Poldark."

"Me too."

"I'm glad I found you."

"Me too."

She put her hand to his chest and cuddled closer, gently brushing the softness as she laid her head on his shoulder. Looking down Ross saw the claddagh ring and knew what he needed to do. Taking her hand he slips the ring off her finger.

"Ok dude, just because you tapped it tonight, doesn't mean you get to take the ring back." Demelza tries to get it from him but he holds it high above his head.

"Nope, can't have it."

She tries to tackle him and he twists them so that she is pinned underneath him, the sheets holding her in place so that he can grasp her left hand.

"Will you stop moving, Carne?"

"Ross I want my ring back!"

"Here," he said as he took her left hand and holding it up, he slid the ring back on her finger—heart towards her hand. She looked at her hand and then up at him. His smiling was blinding and she was confused.

"What the fuck?" she asked, still staring at the ring.

"Demelza, tonight you took my heart and you entered my soul. I can't even think of clever words to describe how I feel except I love you. I want you to wear the ring the way it was meant to be worn. The way I said it should be worn in time. The time is now."

He kissed her hand and the ring and then bent down to kiss her. She stared up at him from where she lay.

"Judas sake Ross! Can you be any more perfect?" She grabbed his face and gave him a smack of a kiss.

"Maybe I'm perfect because of you."


	14. Everybody Wants to Rule the World

Chapter 14-Everybody Wants to Rule the World

"Garrick!" The female in the bed screamed as the fifty pound dog, jumped on her and her companion, practically knocking them to the floor. In their current state of undress, it would not have been a pleasant sight.

"What's going on?" Ross said his voice scratchy. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he saw the sandy haired dog lying at the foot of the bed, looking expectantly at the woman next to him. Demelza had managed to keep the sheet up high enough so that his paws didn't scratch her skin but the look on her face was not one of a happy dog owner. She sat up and trying to hold on to the sheet for what she thought was modesty's sake, looked around for the dress and underwear she dropped last night. Seeing them on the floor next to the bed, she shimmied along the side of the mattress until she could reach down and grab them. Ross lay on his side, propped up on an elbow, watching the scene. He tried to contain his amusement and made sure to be ready to wipe the grin off his face if she turned around.

"Demelza," he said as he watched her try to get dressed while still under the sheet.

"Hmm?" she replied, her focus on getting dressed without being seen.

"Isn't it a little late for modesty?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at her as she turned her head. Seeing his smirk, she felt her face redden. "I mean we've seen pretty much every part of each other over the course of the night and even this morning, what are you trying to hide?"

She thought about what he said and realized he was right. Again. Damn it! Seeing how silly she must have looked she'd give him something to smirk about. Dropping the sheet, she stood up and bending over, slipped on her panties and the white dress,except that she took longer than needed to accomplish the task and never let her gaze falter as she did it. Then without saying a word, walked around to his side of the bed and kissed him. Looking down his body she saw that her show had the exact reaction she anticipated. It was great and gave her a sense of power she hadn't felt before.

"Good morning, love," she said is a soft sultry voice. "I'm going to let Garrick out in the yard for a bit and I'll be right back. Can you manage alone for a few minutes?" Now she was joking and he knew it.

"I think so. But don't take too long as I might have to resort to my own devices for…..things." He gave her wink and smacked her bum to send her on her way.

Ross lay back in the bed and stretched, letting out a yawn at the same time. Propped against the pillows, he smiled as he thought of the past 24 hours; not only about how his relationship with Demelza had gone from merely loving each other to being in love, for that was a milestone in and of itself. He also replayed the confrontation with Elizabeth in the greenhouse. Going over the events that led to him being in there, Ross wondered if he had given her any kind of mixed signal that he was interested in her. He knew Demelza warned him about "Lizzie" but had no idea she could be manipulative as she turned out to be.

 _He had wanted to be nice and so allowed her to take him on a tour of her house which was fine, until they ended up at her bedroom. That was the first sign that she had other things on her mind than just the architecture of the building. She surprised him by pointing out some unique woodwork but did not suggest they go and hang out in her room. Taking him back down to the first floor, they walked through the entertainment room, which included a pool table, so Elizabeth made a suggestion that they play a round. Ross had always loved the game but was not to keen about playing with her; he had already been away from Demelza long enough. He needed to see her and be near her. He didn't want to stay with Elizabeth anymore._

" _It will take too long to play properly Elizabeth. I think we should go back and join the party. You are the guest of honor." Ross tried to sound sincere and pleasant. He made an attempt to lead her out of the room and for a minute she let him hold her arm. But instead of walking with him back to the party, she changed direction and led him to the greenhouse. Once inside, Ross had no idea what happened because he found himself up against the wall with Elizabeth pressed to him, so that there wasn't even any room for a breeze to pass between._

" _I don't want to go back to the party yet, Ross," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice. She had her hands on his chest working them up his shirt, slipping a finger inside his shirt collar until Ross wrested her hand away and pinned it down by her side._

" _Elizabeth, we really need to get back. I'm sure Demelza is…."_

" _Fuck Demelza!" Elizabeth pulled a step back and looked at him. Ross saw her eyes blazing with he didn't know what: anger, jealousy, passion? He certainly hoped it wasn't the last because this could turn ugly very fast. Without warning she flung herself at him, and tried to kiss him. Luckily he was faster than her and was able to hold her off at arm's length._

" _Stop!" he shouted. "I said we need to go back. I am not interested in you Elizabeth. Not in that way. And if you continue this behavior, not as a friend either." Unfortunately she had grabbed his belt and was doing her best to undo it. That pushed Ross over the edge. He pushed her away and explained that he was in love with Demelza and that her antics wouldn't do any good. As he left her, he saw a look on her face that made him extremely uncomfortable._

He knew that it was not the last dealing he was going to have with Elizabeth and he would do whatever he needed to protect Demelza from whatever Elizabeth was going to back at them with. And Ross knew she would because he'd known these kinds of women before.

Glancing over at the clock he realized that Demelza had been gone for awhile. Wondering what was keeping her from him and his bed, he decided to get up and find her. Picking up his pajamas from the floor he slipped them on and walked out into the apartment. Looking around, there was no sign of her so he went through the laundry room and up the stairs that led to her part of the house and also the back yard. Peering through the door that led outside, he didn't see Garrick or Demelza. Not wanting to chance a run-in with Tom Carne, he quickly headed back to his place where he saw Garrick in his normal perch on the sofa. Demelza could not be far behind.

"Demelza," he called.

"In here," she answered, the voice coming from the bedroom. Heading back down the small hallway Ross entered the bedroom to a sight that made him smile. In his bed was Demelza, red hair loose and flowing, framing her face, wearing one of his t-shirts, waiting for him.

"I thought we might be hungry after, everything, so I brought us some sustenance." In front of her was a tray filled with fruit, muffins and tea. It was very British. "Do you like it? I tried to make it more like home for you instead of the usual American glutton fest."

Walking towards her, when he reached the bed he bent down and kissed her, eliciting a moan from her.

"And some clothes for me to change into. I figured we'd have to get dressed at some point," she said through a smile.

"You're amazing Demelza. You always surprise me. I love it. And you."

Reaching up to grab his face, she pulled him down, and moved over to make room for him on the bed.

"And I love you," she said softly. He picked up the tray and put it on the bedside table as she held the cover up so he could slide in next to her, the food forgotten for the time being.

On the west end of the peninsula, another couple was also waking up but with much less loving in mind. Elizabeth was already on her laptop trying to find out as much as she could about Ross Poldark. After last night's run in, she was determined to get even. No one, especially a nobody like Mr. Poldark was going to make a fool of her. And no one had ever turned her down for sex. To that end she was determined to ruin him and his relationship with little Demelza Carne. Unfortunately, in her quest for ammunition, she has come up with nothing concrete.

"What are you doing?" the male voice said as he entered the room with two Starbucks and a bag of croissants.

"Shut up, George. I'm trying to find something, anything on this Poldark bastard that I can use to get him out of Rockaway". She reached up and took the cup from his hand, sipping the hot, frothy liquid, never losing site of the screen.

George plopped down on the bed, pulled some pillows as cushion and moved next to her to watch what she was doing.

"It shouldn't be that hard Lizzie," he said. She turned and glared at him for using that nickname.

"Haven't I told you not to call me that? It's Elizabeth. Don't forget it". There was no mistaking her meaning as her voice was clear and concise; Elizabeth Chynoweth was taking no prisoners today. Turning her attention back to the screen, she Google searched again adding Cornwall to the mix. Her eyes widened as a batch of articles popped up with her victim's name.

Various stories on his father's death, the incident that happened before that and a multitude of pictures showing him with girls of all shapes and sizes. One though was in a numerous shots and appeared to be closer than the rest. Zooming in on a particular article in the Daily Mail, Elizabeth found her name and thought she might be the key to whatever was in Ross' life in Cornwall. She was the daughter of a banker, the last known girlfriend of Ross Poldark and his presumed fiancée. It seems she was the only witness to his attack before he came to the states.

"George, look at this. It seems Mr. Poldark left a broken heart back in the UK." She turned the laptop towards him so he could read it himself. "Wonder if she has any info we could use? There is no real information on this so called attack. I bet that's the reason he had to come here. He was running away from something."

"Could be. Or maybe he just got sick of living in a backwards area." Elizabeth looked at him incredulously. Sometimes she found it hard to believe that she was actually interested in George Warleggan as his money doesn't always make up for this lack of sense. But he was useful when necessary and she had a feeling this was going to be one of those instances.

"Please. Something happened that sent him fleeing. If we find that out, we can perhaps, use it against him. Maybe he's using Demelza for cover. Hiding out here, working at a bar, no one would find him."

A sinister smile came across her face and she finally got out of bed. Sauntering over to her closet, she contemplated her reflection in the mirror. Turning at all angles she wondered how Ross Poldark could have turned her down in favor of that tall, gangly tomboy. Opening her robe, Elizabeth gave a look of approval at her full breasts and curvy hips. _Maybe he was gay,_ she thought to herself a _nd that's why he likes waif like girls._ The thought made her giggle. _Demelza Carne: Beard_. She was thinking of all the derogatory names she could use next time she saw her when she saw George over her shoulder coming towards her. She recognized that look in his eye and trying to keep it together, gave him a small smile. He reached up and slipped the robe from her shoulders and guided her back to the bed.

Lying down, Elizabeth let him do what he pleased. _After all, I'll ask him to do something for me later. It's just like a business deal_ she mused.

Ross and Demelza were finally up and about after spending another hour or so in his bed which included the breakfast Demelza had put together, even though the tea was beyond cold. It seemed they did not want to leave the comfort of this room or each other. After showering and dressing, they took Garrick for a walk on the beach, holding hands and acting like giddy young lovers, which they were. They could not let the other get too far away and found themselves always reaching for the others hand. It was that constant connection that made them feel safe. Demelza was savoring the moment because she knew that later that day they would have to tell her father what was going on. Not the details of last night, but that Ross and she were together and he needed to accept it.

Seeing her face drop, Ross knew that something had entered her mind to distract her from him. He threw a stick for Garrick to chase and pulled her closer so he could talk to her.

"Demelza, what's wrong?" She looked up at him and was amazed that he could figure her out so quickly.

"How do you do that?" she asked. Ross grinned and gave her a quick kiss.

"I told you, telepathy. Plus your face went from sunshine to clouds in minutes. So what's up?"

"I'm a little nervous," she started to say.

"Again? I thought we got over that last night. And this morning," his tone was teasing and his look cheeky. She could have slapped him.

"Not about THAT, idiot. No, I have to tell my father what's going on. I can't keep sneaking out when I want to see you and be with you. We're not teenagers, like you said, Ross. I want this to be an adult relationship and that means being honest and taking the consequences." Taking a breath she went on, taking his hands in hers. "I love you so much. I honestly never thought I could feel anything like this. So I don't want to be ashamed about it. I know you and my dad didn't get along from the beginning, but I have to believe he loves me enough to let me be happy. And you make me happy." Tears she didn't expect started to fall. "Damn! Why do I cry every time I talk to you about how I feel?"

"Because it's real Demelza. And true. And for the record, everything you've said you can repeat for me. This feeling, this love I have for you goes beyond anything I thought I was capable of. I've been so jaded and cynical, that finding someone like you whose heart is generous and pure, was something I didn't think existed. I will do whatever it takes my love, to get your father to accept me and us. Will that work?"

They were now wrapped in each other's arms, Garrick lapping at their heels, but being totally ignored as they are in their own bubble, shutting out the rest of the world for a few minutes. Ross bends down to kiss her, gently, lovingly but still with enough passion to take her breath away.

"You're something else Poldark," her voice catching as stray tears found their way down her cheeks.

"I know," he responded and stepped away, calling Garrick as he did, heading back towards the house.

"Where are you going?" she shouted against the wind.

"Home. To talk to your father."

"Ross, no, not now." She tried to run and catch up with him but he kept walking. He knew she would try and put this off as long as possible but he just wanted it out and over with it. Stopping, he turned and waited for her.

"Yes Demelza, now. Look the sooner we get this over with the sooner we know what we're dealing with. Besides, after last night, I don't want to spend another one alone in my bed. I want you with me all the time."

"What are you saying? Ross my father won't go for us living together, are you nuts? You realize he's still a strict Irish Catholic. And while it's old fashioned, my moving in with you is probably not going to happen. Not yet. It's too soon."

"Demelza, I know all that. But if you spend the night, I don't want him banging down my door to save you from whatever moral indiscretion I've imparted on you. Look how mad he got when I just gave you a ring. I won't have him going after you if you're with me. He has to know what's changed and accept it."

She was going to try and rebuttal but none made sense. He was right to an extent. They had to tell her father some of this. But having him accept that they were sleeping together? That was not going to happen. She had to make Ross see that they needed to do this in steps. Make her father accept him as a person first.

"Ross, that sounds really good in theory, but you know the truth. He will kill you if he knows we're sleeping together. He'll see it as you taking advantage and me just slutting around. I don't want that, do you? This _is_ more than just "fooling around", isn't it?" She emphasized that using air quotations and had her hands still in that position when he grabbed them.

"You know it is. So don't ever think differently. Look, Dem, I love you. And while we are still starting out, I'm pretty sure you know this is for the long haul. I'm not playing you or leading you on. And I'll make you father see that somehow."

Demelza gave him a tremulous smile, trying to look confident but still unsure she grasped his hand and squeezed.

"You don't think I'd sleep with you and let you get away, did you? You're stuck with me Poldark. Good, bad or indifferent."

"I'm all for that."

They made their way back to her house, ready to face Tom Carne, together.

As they reached the house, Garrick enthusiastically ran ahead and waited for Demelza and Ross to come open the door. Stepping on the weather beaten porch, Demelza turned to Ross and grabbed his hand, squeezing as tight as possible. She was scared and he knew it. This was not going to be easy but he would be there with her the entire time. Besides, they weren't asking her father's permission; they were just letting him know how their relationship had progressed and where it was headed. Ross wanted to make sure that Tom Carne knew how deeply he felt for his daughter and that he would never let any harm come to her. He felt the need to say and do this now because a feeling in his gut alerted him that something was brewing to ruin what he and Demelza had started. He couldn't put his finger on it but his instincts told him that it most likely would stem from his run in with Elizabeth. He had seen the hate in her eyes and knew she would be the type to lash out, quickly and painfully, not caring of the destruction she left in her wake, like a tornado. But unlike a natural disaster, where there is some sort of warning bell, this would come when least expected. That is why having Demelza's father know exactly what was going on would be a help if Elizabeth or George's play was to work through him.

Ross looked at Demelza and gave her a kiss on the cheek, whispering as he pulled away, "I'm here love. It will be fine." She nodded and unlocking the door, stepped into the hallway.

"Dad," she called, putting the keys on the entry table and walking into the living room. There was no sign of him but there was an aroma of something cooking coming from the back of the house. Garrick, who picked up the scent immediately, went trotting into the kitchen, and Demelza, after looking over her shoulder at Ross for moral support, followed. Entering the kitchen, she saw her dad by the stove cooking what appeared to be shepherd's pie. It was the first time Demelza had seen him doing this in what seemed like forever. Confused, she looked at Ross who shrugged his shoulders and let her take the lead.

"Dad, didn't you hear me calling?" she asked, walking up behind him. Tom turned and seeing his daughter, actually smiled. Taken aback, she stayed silent; she didn't really know how to deal with this side of her father since she hadn't seen it in so long.

"Demelza, my girl, come home for dinner?" His tone allowed the gentle Irish brogue he had to come through, almost sounding like a loving father. He was stirring the potatoes for the top of the casserole, concentrating on not letting them escape the bowl. Seeing Ross standing in the doorway Tom turned to him and asked, "Ross? Joining us as well?"

Ross looked at Demelza and was unsure how to respond. This was not the same man who a few months ago wanted to rip his head off. What had changed?

"Um, I would love to Mr. Carne if it's not too much trouble," he answered slowly as if waiting for the shoe to drop. He entered the kitchen to stand near Demelza and wrap his arm around her waist, fingers precariously low near her hip.

Tom turned back to the task at hand as he responded, "Good. Demelza be a lass and fetch me your mother's casserole dish. You know the one she used only for shepherd's pie."

Now totally confused, Demelza move mechanically to the pantry and found the earthenware pan that was her mother's favorite. White and etched with small shamrocks, it was used only on special occasions and for her most favored dish. She rinsed it in the sink and after wiping it dry, placed it on the counter next to her father. Taking a moment to consider his face, Demelza thought she saw the father from her childhood. He was calm and focused. No sign or smell of drinking at all. Demelza was beginning to feel emotions she hadn't known were still in her and reached her hand out gingerly to touch his arm. Stopping what he was doing, Tom Carne closed his eyes and took a breath. Demelza was unsure what was going on and looked to Ross for guidance. Since he was a clueless as her, she decided to say something to break the heaviness in the air.

"Dad, are you alright?" She was still holding on to his arm so Tom crossed his over and covered her small hand with his.

"Yes, Demelza, I'm fine." Breathing a little easier, Demelza tilted her head forward to look at him.

"Okay then. Ross and I need to talk to you. Can you stop that for a minute so we can sit down?" She started to move to the large kitchen table and motioned for Ross to join her. Tom put the bowl down and wiping his hands, turned to look at his daughter's face. Demelza stared back and him and saw that he appeared to have tears gathering. _What the hell was going on?_ she thought. _Something must be wrong._

Tom touched her cheek and followed her to the table. Sitting down he looked from his daughter to Ross and back again. As he looked at his daughter's eyes he saw her mother as a young girl. The girl he fell in love with who loved him back without question or reservation. It was a love that was a promise that ended too quickly. Losing her had tainted his heart and darkened his soul which he took out on Demelza and numbed in alcohol. Yet, looking at her now he also saw that she was feeling that same love and for someone else. Earlier that day his feelings were conflicted, bordering on anger when he had heard Demelza come upstairs at dawn knowing that she hadn't been in her bed all night. The fury that started to churn in him was more than he had imagined. She was his daughter, his little girl and to think that she was allowing this man to take liberties was something he could not accept or condone. He was ready to get up and teach her a lesson when he heard her humming, something she hadn't done and he hadn't heard since her mother died. The tune of "Molly Malone" drifted through the hallway reaching Tom Carne's bedroom and making the rage he thought he felt subside.

Later on that morning, while Demelza had retreated back downstairs, he had an unexpected visit from Dwight. It seemed that Dwight was going to take it upon himself to make a preemptive strike on behalf of Ross and Demelza. He knew how Tom could react if caught unawares and felt a little hint of what was to come would help. After an hour of Dwight telling him the basics and Tom saying no Brit was going to have his daughter, the meeting ended with the older man having asthma like attack that prompted Dwight to go upstairs and grab his EMT kit. After a quick examination he put it down to stress and improper care, not to mention the drinking. Tom said nothing and shooed the young man away to be left alone. Not one to fight with Tom Carne, Dwight took his leave but not without giving a backwards glance to the elder, who now looked frail and nothing like the man who a few months ago, marked his daughter with his grip.

Back in the moment, Tom waited for Demelza and Ross to speak. Seeing them look from one to the other, he decided to start the conversation.

"So Ross, it appears you are interested in my daughter. Is that correct?"

Not expecting that, the pair wondered where he got that idea. Had someone already said something? Ross' immediate thought was that Elizabeth had been up to no good, trying to start trouble again between Demelza and her father. Before either of them had a chance to answer, Tom continued.

"Don't look so shocked. I have ears; I hear things. And I have ways of finding things out. I might not be the most sociable person, but people still talk to me."

Now Ross was sure it was Elizabeth and was about to explain when he continued.

"Seems your good friend, Dwight thought it important that I know what was going on before gossip started." Speaking directly to Demelza he said, "You know how that runs rampant on the peninsula, eh girl?" Still in shock at the civility of the conversation, she nodded dumbly, croaking out a meek, "Yes, dad."

Now turning to Ross he went on, his voice a little firmer.

"So you love my daughter, Mr. Poldark? And you've come to this conclusion how? By taking her to bed?" He looked straight at Ross, unblinking and waited for a reply. Demelza gasped and now assumed she saw the old Tom Carne return.

"Dad! Please!" she cried. Turning to Ross, she said, "See I told you. It's not going to work Ross there's no reasoning with him. Let's go!" She rose to leave and made to grab Ross' hand when she felt another hand on hers. Looking down she saw her father's hand holding hers, something she hadn't experienced since she was a little girl.

"Demelza, please. I didn't mean it. Please sit down and let me say what I need to. Please." His eyes pled with hers and she softened. Ross also gave her look that said they needed to give her father a chance.

Reluctantly, she took her place at the table again and waited but was unable to look her father. Staring down at her hands, now twisting the ring on her finger she did all she could to control the tears that fought for release.

"Demelza, your friend Dwight must care a great deal about you. And you too Ross, to feel the need to come and talk to me. He must also feel that what you two have is worth his taking a chance on talking to an old man."

Both Ross and Demelza didn't know what to say to this and so let him continue. This whole scene was surreal and not what they expected.

"I can't say I'm thrilled with this. I always hoped Demelza would find a local boy from a family we knew and marry him. It's what is expected and accepted."

"But dad, "Demelza started to interrupt.

"Let me finish girl." He turned to Ross and with a look in his eye that Ross could almost call a twinkle said, "You'll find out soon enough my boy that Demelza has a knack for wanting to get the last word in even if the discussion is still going on." He then winked at Ross which Demelza caught.

"I have seen that, Mr. Carne." Demelza huffed at these two men conspiring against her.

"As I was saying it was expected that a Rockaway girl would meet and marry a Rockaway boy. And that's what would have been easiest. But Demelza has never been easy or done what was expected. There she's like her mother who if she were still alive would say that love should be what matters most, not convenience or expectations. "

Demelza and Ross listened as her father was making sense and speaking, it appeared, from the heart and without a hint of alcohol.

"While I'm not thrilled at how fast this relationship has moved, I can see a light in my daughter's eyes that hadn't been there before. Not even with that Frankie Gallagher." He looked at Demelza and with a sympathetic tone said, "I know you didn't love him, Demelza. I'm sorry that you went through what you did. It was never my intention to force you into something. Yet his fate seemed to be destined. As is this." Tom nodded towards the two of them and smiled. Now Demelza was thoroughly rattled and needed to find out who this man was and what he did with her father. "But I'll not have you sneaking in and out of the house to meet each other, is that clear? I know what young love is like and understand you'll want to be together. That I'll have to come to terms with. Just don't flaunt it. Don't need giving the neighbors material for gossip, is that clear?"

"Um, yes Dad. But what the hell is going on? I've never heard you speak like this. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing girl. I told you. Dwight spoke to me and made me see that you were entitled to happiness. Just as I had long ago with your mother."

Ross took Demelza's hand and held it knowing that she needed to feel his presence. Tom saw the gesture and knew that this man, even though he was a Brit, loved his daughter. He couldn't argue with that. And she would need that love and strength in the months ahead to help her get through what he believed was coming. He would not have her be alone.

"Now, can we end this maudlin talk and finish dinner. I haven't worked like this in years and I really would like it not to spoil. Demelza, help me put this together. You remember how Ma did it, right?"

"Yes dad," she said rising and heading for the ingredients on the counter.

"Ross, how about you get yourself a beer? You can watch the Carnes in action." Tom's demeanor remained uplifting and so surprising that Ross did as he was told. Turning around she saw her father and the man she loved chatting away and that was enough. Looking at her father's face she saw a shadow of something, but couldn't quite put a finger on what that was. Demelza didn't know what to make of any of this and she was sure in time, something would break to change this good mood but for now she let it go.

Much later after Elizabeth had sent George on his way because she was done with him for the time being, she began another search for the elusive ex girlfriend as well as information on the Poldark family business, Carnmore to see what skeletons she could dig up Ross Poldark. If this girl was like any other dumped woman, she would be holding a grudge and would want some way to get revenge. Elizabeth figured that would be the first line of action; find her and see what she could reveal about Ross' past, including any other women as well as any other trouble he might have gotten into or anyone else he might have crossed paths with.

Lounging on her patio, overlooking the beach, she searched all international directory sites until she found what she was looking for and started to dial the number. A knowing smile crossed her face as she sat back, sipping a glass of pinot grigio and waited for someone to answer. On the third ring, she heard the click of a phone being picked up and waited for the person on the other end to speak.

"Hello?" A soft British voice said, not exactly what Elizabeth was expecting.

"Hello. Is this Ruth Teague?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes." The woman on the other end now sounded hesitant.

"You don't know me but we have a mutual friend, Ross Poldark?" Elizabeth heard a reaction from the other side of the phone line.

"Ross? Has something happened?" There was genuine concern in her voice and Elizabeth knew that she could play on this. Apparently this woman still had feelings for him so it was time to dangle some bait.

"Not yet. But something is going that I thought you would be interested in. I think we should talk."


	15. Famous Last Words

Chapter 15-Famous Last Words

The summer wound down and before Ross and Demelza knew, it was the end of August and Labor Day was just around the corner. The weeks that had passed since they officially became a couple and their discussion with Tom Carne had been pleasantly and surprisingly uneventful. Too quiet if you asked Demelza as she felt it was the calm before the storm. Not only had her dad accepted Ross as a major part of her life, Tom had also mellowed on how they acted in this relationship. For example, he didn't make a fuss about Demelza spending nights at Ross' place. That is what put her on alert that something was going to blow. There was also something different about Tom. He wasn't drinking as much if at all, spent more time at the bar, being involved and sociable, much like he was before her mom died. It was all a lot of change for Demelza to deal with and she caught herself retreating into her own mind wondering what was going to happen because she was sure something was. Things usually do not go this well for her without shit hitting the fan.

Now as she stood in the kitchen of the bar, stacking glasses for the dishwasher, her thoughts meandered through the weeks of sheer happiness she had with Ross. It was unimaginable that this kind of love had found her and she had to keep shaking away the demons of the past so that she didn't sabotage it. Demelza knew that revisiting events was no use, yet memories of Frankie still haunted her. Not as traumatic as they were in the past because Ross was there to hold and soothe her when they made an appearance in her dreams or even as random thoughts. It was one of the amazing, unselfish things about him. She marveled at how he could accept this part of her past that she felt was a dark cloud that wouldn't move without judgment or question. On the flip side, he had shared just as many skeletons and she knew he was just as grateful at her acceptance of him as well. And that's what made them strong. For while they were flawed and imperfect, there was no attempt by either of them to change the other. Nor would they let others use those faults as weapons against them to break them up.

Demelza was sure that is what Elizabeth's ultimate plan was. She couldn't proof it but her long term absence from the Rockaway summer social scene sent up red flags. It wasn't like Elizabeth to hide when scorned so her MIA status could only mean she was up to something. Demelza couldn't believe she would pass up an opportunity to embarrass or humiliate Ross and Demelza. She had a feeling that Elizabeth was working on some sort of revenge stemming from Ross' refusal of her advances the night of her party. Ross thought that too, but not in the same way Demelza did. Maybe it's because women know how other women act when rebuked. He didn't let it consume his thoughts; he would rather focus on working with Demelza and Tom at the bar through the summer and becoming a real part of the Carne clan. His presence and ideas for modernizing things had made their small establishment one of the hottest spots on the peninsula. It was so popular that even George became a frequent customer. Tonight he was here with Margaret, a wannabe model with dark eyes and dark hair who was his latest conquest and seemed enraptured by him as she hung on his every word. Apparently George met her at some young executive mixer soon after Elizabeth left. Since she'd been gone, he had taken every opportunity to branch out and integrate into the group of friends Elizabeth worked so hard to alienate. Strangely enough, without Elizabeth there to tug on his leash, it seemed to be working. George on his own could be a semi decent guy. Granted he was still a snob and eager to patronize, but he could, when there was enough alcohol in him, be funny. He was in that kind of mood now, sitting at the bar, talking with Tom Carne while Margaret had made her way to the front to sit and ogle the band. Demelza watched through the pass through, busying herself so as not to look obvious.

"Hey Georgie, aren't you concerned your little date will leave you for a musician?" Tom said as topped off George's drink. Turning around he looked at his stunning girlfriend, sitting at the table closest to the drummer, and smiled. He was not the jealous type. In fact, he liked that he a looker for a girlfriend and that other men were interested but couldn't touch. He had something they didn't that she wanted: money and power; two very attractive aphrodisiacs.

"No Mr. Carne, I'm not worried. They could never afford to keep her." George slowly sipped his drink and continued to observe the goings on.

"What about Lizzie? Have you heard from her?" Tom asked.

Looking over the rim of his glass at Tom he gave a half smile and replied, "No. I think she's been too busy on her quest to bother about me. Honestly, I'm kind of glad she's been away. For the first time in a long time, I feel like myself. And free. I don't know, Mr. Carne, but she had some kind of hold on me that I couldn't explain."

"I'm pretty sure I know what that was, boy," he joked, nodding to his lap. George picked up the meaning immediately.

"No it wasn't that. Let's just say the sales pitch is misleading and leave it at that." Tom was confused and George elaborated. "She didn't deliver what she promised."

Tom's eyes widened and glanced at Ross, who was standing nearby. He discreetly tried to choke back a laugh.

"Sorry to hear that George. Perhaps it's for the best that she's left you alone for a while." The elder man's Irish brogue exuding a bit of caring.

"I agree. Mr. Carne, I know that people don't like me. And I admit I am a bit of an ass many times. But part of it is because when I was younger I was the poorest kid in the neighborhood, remember? My folks had nothing and even though the rest of you weren't rich, you seemed better off than me. So when I became successful, I thought I needed to act a certain way. I was wrong. It's taken Elizabeth being away to see that."

He turned to look at Ross who had been listening to this conversation with great interest and recognized a lot of himself in George's behavior. He still didn't like the man, but could possibly understand where he was coming from just a little better. Many times he dated women for looks more than substance and knew they dated him strictly for his status. Thankfully, he had found someone who was the opposite of those women and he was grateful everyday for that change to his life. This is why he had to see what George knew about Elizabeth's plans and "quest" as he called it.

"George, how could you not know where Elizabeth went? She is your girlfriend, isn't she?" Ross asked.

"Was my girlfriend Poldark. When she comes back, she'll have to find another sap." George knocked back the vodka and motioned for a refill. Ross looked over his head at Tom, who poured. There was a look of sympathy in his eyes but Ross was still wary. He was beginning to think Demelza was right and that the fun they'd all been enjoying this summer, including George was about to come to an abrupt halt. He was right.

As George drank his emotions away, the rest of "Boards & Beers" was alive and kicking. It was Verity's birthday and the place was packed with friends and customers who were happy to join in the celebration. Andrew's band was playing at full volume; the beer and food never stopped and the mood was extremely festive. Tom worked the bar with Jim while Demelza joined Jinny to run tables. Ross continued to handle the register and the door keeping an eye on George. The last thing he needed was him going off the deep end and ruining a so far good night. He watched Demelza who maneuvered through the room with such grace it looked more like a choreographed routine than waiting tables.

Scanning the crowd just to make sure nothing was getting out of hand, Ross saw Dwight who, was there with his current girlfriend, Caroline; everyone was surprised at the fact that they were still together since Dwight's flings didn't last more than a week or so. Caroline was different; petite, blond and sassy, she was a perfect match for Dwight whose tendency to be a serious medical profession one minute and surfer dude the next could be trying for any woman. But Caroline liked his multiple personalities because she was easygoing and took it in stride; everyone loved her including Demelza, who had a protective sisterly attitude towards him. The only thing she didn't like about Caroline was her natural flirtiness that at times was clearly directed at Ross. Demelza knew there was no interest still it was hard to see a girly-girl, probably the same type of girl Ross was used to, invading her space. Nevertheless, they became great friends over the summer and the four of them were practically inseparable whenever possible.

Demelza had just cleared another table and was walking by the counter, brushing past Ross who took the opportunity to pat her bum making her jump a little, juggling the tray to keep it from dropping.

"Hey there, grabby hands," she scolded as the smile on her face revealed she was teasing, as usual. "If I dropped this, not only would you have to pay for the damages, but you'd have to clean them up as well. And I could have cut my foot." She proceeded towards the kitchen and seeing the door calm for a minute, Ross followed. Reaching the counter, Demelza put the tray down and found a hand wrapping around her waist and turning her. She was face to face now with the man who had captured and held her heart. Whatever doubts she ever had that crept in and out of her head, always disappeared when she looked into his eyes. He bent to kiss her, slowly and sweetly. As it ended her eyes opened to see Ross smiling down at her.

"What was that for, Poldark?" Her voice was soft and breathless, as her arms wrapped around his middle.

"I thought you needed it. Besides, I missed you."

"Missed me? We've been together every day and almost every night for most of the summer." Demelza knew what he meant but could not resist playing with him. And Ross had no objection.

"Yes, but you've been so busy tonight, you haven't said two words to me. Besides, I see how all these lifeguards and guys are watching you when you clear tables. Maybe I'm a little jealous." Looking at his face, Demelza saw the last part was not a tease but sincere. He was jealous. She kind of liked it.

"Jealous? Come on. You don't see me staking my claim when I see Caroline sniffing around you, huh?"

Ross pulled back to look at her face, a smirk clearly present as she tilted her head, waiting for his answer.

"Caroline? You've got to be joking. I am not interested in her at all." His voice was convincing but his face said something else. After all this time, Demelza knew when he was being less than honest, even with himself.

"Ross, don't lie. Caroline is a babe, no denying that. So I would be more concerned if you weren't attracted to her." She had continued to keep her hands on his back, idly kneading his muscles with her long fingers.

"Ok fine, she is…pretty." Demelza raised an eyebrow at his mild words. "Fine, she's hot."

"Thank you for being honest."

"Let me finish. She's hot but not in the way I want or need. Demelza, Caroline and other girls like her are what I realized I _didn't_ want. She might be good for Dwight and what he needs and I'm happy for him. Just like Margaret is what George wants".

"I don't get that pair at all. Or George's change in attitude but I'm not questioning. As for Dwight it's nice to see him happy. Almost as happy as ….," she said, haltingly.

"Say it Demelza. It's alright to say it out loud. As happy as we are." His face broke into a huge smile that she found contagious and she reacted the same way.

"Damn it! I am so tired of you being right all the time!" She got mockingly angry and pulled away from him to smack him on his arm.

"Get used to it. I can't help being practically perfect," he joked.

"Omigod, what have I created?" She stepped away from him and started to walk back into the bar when he caught her arm and pulled her back to him. Looking up at Ross, Demelza saw his face change; it was no longer lighthearted but seemed to have gotten serious. Perplexed, she waiting for him to explain.

"If you don't know by now, I'll tell you. You've created a very contented man. A man who has let their heart be opened by a free spirited, wild, honest, gritty, surfer girl. And he wouldn't change it for the world."

Demelza listened to his speech and again, felt tears come to her eyes. She reached up and touched his cheek, her hand automatically going to the scar that was now no more than a faint reminder of why he came to Rockaway.

"Damn you Poldark," she whispered. "You get me every time."

"Well then, mission accomplished." They gravitated towards each other again and were lost in the moment when they heard a commotion coming from the bar. Reluctantly pulling apart, Demelza went to the pass through window to see what was going on.

"Holy shit. She's back," she said turning around to look at Ross. He didn't even need to ask who it was.

"Lizzie's here," he said in a matter of fact tone. Demelza nodded and going towards him grabbed his hand, squeezing it hard before leading him out. Seeing her tense up, he whispered in her ear, "It'll be fine. What could she possibly do?"

Looking up at him, her eyes darkening, she said simply "You have no idea, Poldark. George said she was on a quest. Guess she's made it."

As they entered the room there she was, Elizabeth, sat at a center table, holding court, looking as cool and fabulous as ever. Wearing skinny jeans and boots, it looked like she had cut her hair so that it was shoulder length and straight, rather than falling down her back. Demelza was already feeling a sense of dread but tried to shake it off. Surprisingly George didn't fly to his old spot, attached to her hip but rather stayed at the bar with his arm around Margaret, nursing vodka. He watched from this vantage point, seemingly not interested in what she was doing but rather enjoying the attentions of the girl next to him. Elizabeth and he exchanged a look and he raised his glass to her, but she was not amused. Yet she didn't seem to mind either, Demelza noted. Her attention seemed to be on Ross. With one final squeeze of each other's hand, they made their way to her. The unspoken communication between them was clear as they went to face whatever she had to dish out.

"Ross. Demelza," Elizabeth said, standing up and walking around to great them, air kisses all around. The sound of her voice was so phony Demelza could barely keep a straight face. And did she pick up a hint of a British accent?

"Lizzie," she said. "You look great. Vacation definitely agrees with you." Demelza held tight to Ross, not wanting him to get too far away.

"Thanks Demelza, but I wasn't really on vacation. I was more on a fact finding tour." She looked directly at Ross when she said that and he waited for her explanation. His people reading skills were going into high gear and like Demelza was not fond of the vibe he was getting from her. He wondered what game she was playing.

Demelza caught the exchange of looks between Ross and Lizzie, and knew that the storm she was waiting for was about to hit. Sitting down, Elizabeth crossed her legs smoothly and gestured for them to join her at the table. Both Ross and Demelza sat opposite her, holding hands and leaning into each other as if they needed to gain strength from the other. Jinny came over and asked if they wanted drinks and without hesitation all three answered in the affirmative. She came back quickly, sensing the tension and not wanting to be around for whatever was about to go down. Verity caught sight of the group as well, and joining Dwight and Caroline, sat near enough to hear but not seem intrusive. Ross' keen senses picked up on the surrounding actions. He sipped his drink and not wanting to play cat and mouse anymore, went for it.

"Enough with the games, Elizabeth. You're obviously busting to share what you've found on your journey and I'm getting the feeling that whatever that was had to do with me, right?"

Smiling coyly, she looked at Demelza and said, "Not only pretty but smart too. You've got a winner here, Demelza." The sarcasm was over the top and her stare never left Ross' face. It was a battle of wills with neither of them giving in. Ross sat back and bided his time as she went on, brushing his knee against Demelza's as sign that they were in this together. Whatever it was.

"I never knew London was so nice in summer. You never mentioned it, Ross." And there is was. Demelza let out an involuntary gasp while Ross' grasped her hand tightly. She gave him a sideways glance and could tell that he was not pleased as the scar on his face got red; a sure sign that his temper was rising. Demelza thought she should say something because if he did, it wouldn't be pretty.

"So, Lizzie, what made you take a trip to London? Surely not the history." Now Demelza was turning on the sarcasm.

"Oh you'd be surprised, Dem. There's history and then there's history," she stated, the last word directed toward Ross. "Right Ross?"

He was done. He wanted her to say what she was aiming for so we could end this charade and move on.

"And what did you find out, Elizabeth?" His voice was steady and low, another clue that he was working hard to keep his temper under control.

Taking the challenge, she leaned on the table and now moved her gaze from Ross to Demelza.

"Demelza, did you know that Mr. Poldark loves to gamble. Quite seriously. Unfortunately, he's not very good at it, are you Ross? Oh and he was also quite the heartbreaker as well. Left a trail of cast aside women from London to Cornwall, didn't you Ross?" Taking a sip of her drink, she sat back now and waited. Looking at her, Demelza was reminded of a black widow spider waiting in her web.

"Lizzie, what the hell are you playing at? You think I don't know about what Ross did in England. He told me all about his trouble there and why he came to the U.S. "Demelza's voice was surprisingly sure, which didn't reveal that she was shaking on the inside; not from the supposed revelations that Lizzie thought she was dropping but the fact that she would stop at nothing to make other people's lives miserable. Ross started to say something but Demelza continued.

"As for the girlfriends, Lizzie, do you think I'm that naïve or innocent? I knew Ross had other girlfriends and relationships before he came here and we met. I mean look him. Who wouldn't want to date him?" She turned and gave him the slightest wink. Her sass was in rare form and he loved it. "Right Lizzie? Of course, that doesn't mean he'd want to date or sleep with everyone, does it?" Touché.

Ross turned and looked at his girlfriend and couldn't be more proud of her. Watching her in action was something else and helped him come to a decision.

Elizabeth was taken aback by Demelza going on the offense. She was hoping to rattle her enough to question the relationship she had with Mr. Poldark and seeing that plan slowly failing, went for a direct attack.

"Well, well Demelza. No longer the meek little beach bum, are you? Seems getting some on a regular basis has given you some backbone."

"Stop it Elizabeth!" Ross nearly shouted, until Demelza gave his arm a touch and he backed off. Verity and Dwight were about to intercede but seeing Demelza's face knew she was in control. Ross looked at her as well as she smiled gently which immediately calmed him down but didn't stop him from confronting Elizabeth because he knew that's what she wanted. "Look, Elizabeth, you hate me I get it. You're mad because I wouldn't fall to your charms and screw your brains out, right? Fine. Sorry that your seduction techniques turned me off to the point where I thought I might be impotent. But I warned you that night to not do anything to Demelza. Did you think I was joking? I meant it. So why don't' you take your sorry ass and go?"

Demelza and the surrounding crew were speechless. Even George put down his glass and watched in awe. Never had anyone given it back to Elizabeth like that. It was quite a show which Elizabeth was not appreciating at the moment. Gathering herself, she straightened up and finally spoke.

"Quite a speech and noble gesture, Ross. It was touching, truly and I'm sure Demelza's simple mind now has you being a hero coming to her rescue. Still, I wonder if the fiancée you left behind would appreciate your saving another damsel's honor when you left her high and dry." Elizabeth looked like the cat that ate the canary with that bombshell and waited.

"What are you talking about? I never had a fiancée," Ross was thoroughly confused.

"Ruth Teague? Wasn't she your girlfriend or rather, fiancée? At least that's what she told me when I saw her in London."

That did catch him off guard and Demelza saw it. Not that he was angry, although he wasn't pleased but he was confused. And so was she as he never mentioned Ruth Teague before.

"How and why would you contact Ruth? Yes she and I dated and she was there the night I got hurt, but we were never engaged, so I don't know what she told you." His voice was controlled, very controlled and now he was gripping Demelza's leg because he thought if he squeezed her hand as hard as he needed, he'd break it.

"It's easy to find anyone on the internet these days Ross. And you had so many pictures and articles. "She stopped and turned to Demelza. "Dem do you know how important your boyfriend is?" She lingered over the word 'boyfriend'. She turned back to Ross and went on, "Anyway like I was saying, Ruth was under the assumption that since you and she were childhood friends that the next step would be marriage. She said she picked out a ring and all." Sipping slowly, she let all that sink in. Unfortunately she was not getting the explosive response she wanted and it was disappointing. What was also disappointing was the fact that George hadn't once come over to her since she'd been there but rather stayed glued to that simpleton he found. But she'd deal with that later. Right now she needed to finish what she started.

"Is it usual for you to propose to woman and leave them at the altar?"

"At the altar? Elizabeth now I know you've lost it. There was no way I was going to marry Ruth. She knew it, her mother knew and my father knew it. So this fantasy you've concocted is asinine. There is only one person I've ever considered marrying and she's here. Not in Cornwall. So whatever it was you were trying to do to Demelza and myself didn't work, because I'm planning on marrying Demelza and taking her back to Cornwall as well. So you and Ruth can just forget any plot you were concocting like the witches that you are and concede defeat. There is nothing you can do or say to change this."

He was so focused on Elizabeth that he didn't realize Demelza had left until he turned to look at her and saw her back retreat through the kitchen.

The door slammed as the Ross entered his apartment and dropped into a chair by the kitchen table. He pulled out his phone and typed quickly so that she would get the message before she got home. Things had been going amazingly well since Elizabeth's party and the change in their relationship. Even his interaction with Tom Carne had been more than cordial. Then he has to blurt out what was in his heart and she bolted. What he couldn't understand was why she freaked out. They loved each other plain and simple. And Ross was ready to share that with everyone in his life, which meant not only his new immediate circle of friends but with the people he left back in Cornwall. Granted his family was almost nonexistent except for his father's staff and one old maiden aunt. But still, he wanted Demelza to be introduced to this part of his life as he had been to hers. He didn't think that saying he wanted to take her to Cornwall to meet them was a big deal. What he didn't expect was blurting out that he wanted to marry her. He had thought about it on and off for weeks. Tonight confirmed in his head what his heart told him: Demelza was the only woman he wanted. So why hide it? Her reaction was a surprise because she ran out of the bar as if she was embarrassed that he had revealed some dark secret. She had to know he wanted to eventually marry her, didn't she? Or maybe he didn't make _that_ clear. _Idiot,_ he thought _. How could you do that? Open mouth, insert foot should be my nickname._ He looked down at his phone hoping for a reply to his text and seeing nothing, sent another message.

 _Come home so we can talk. I'm sorry Dem. Love you._

She was on the beach, walking towards home when she felt a vibration in her pocket. She knew it was him and chose to ignore it for the time being. Her head was reeling from what he had let slip. Marriage? He wanted to marry her? And take her to Cornwall? The thought swirled around her head making it hurt more than the drinks they'd had. The day had been wonderful up until then. In fact, the past month has been wonderful. She couldn't have expected or hoped that things between her and Ross could get any better but they had. They were so in sync, it was as if they had known each other in a previous life and fate now brought them together as they were meant to be. These outrageous thoughts had Demelza smiling. Since when did she lose her cynicism and believe in true love?

Knowing she couldn't avoid the inevitable, she headed home as she saw the lights of the boardwalks started to come on and realized it was getting late. As she made her way, she pulled out her phone and read his text messages.

 _He thinks sweet talking me will make this all go away_ she thought. _It's not going to be easy this time Poldark_

Reaching her place she hesitated for a moment trying to decide which direction to head; up to her place so she could gather her thoughts or just bite the bullet and confront him. She was still shaky not only from what he said but what she was feeling. A strange kind of excitement was brewing in her. Could this man, whom she loved with all her heart and soul, feel the same and actually want to marry her? That's what she was trying to digest. Never one to shy away from confrontation, she headed to the side of the house and to his apartment. Not using her key, she knocked and waited. Getting impatient, she was about to put the key in the door when it opened up and her boyfriend greeted her. He smiled in an attempt to lighten the mood, but she wasn't having it. Not just yet. He would need to work is way back into her good graces and she was going to make sure he earned it. Walking past him, she plopped on the sofa and curled her feet under her.

"Demelza" he started as he walked to where she sat on the sofa. He took a seat next to her and touching her shoulder urged her to turn and look at him. She kept her eyes down, still not sure how she felt about everything that happened. Logically she knew what he did was a simple mistake; a slip of the tongue. Emotionally it was something else because this time, all her friends and her father were being let in on something they had never discussed. She felt blindsided.

"Dem, I'm so sorry about running off at the mouth earlier. Elizabeth had me so riled up I couldn't stop myself. She wanted to push my buttons and she did. I just don't think she expected it to be that. You know that I would never say anything to embarrass you." His voice was warm and sincere and she knew he truly regretted what had transpired. She was starting to cave and hated it.

"I know. I know that you occasionally say things as they come into your head, and usually I love you for it, but this was just plain idiocy. Even for you." Her voice was going up in volume the more she spoke and he could see her agitation was growing as well. She stood up and walked away from the sofa as she needed some space from him so she could think. When he was that close all reasonable thought left her.

"I know; I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. I think I was just in such a zone after all the bullshit she said it just came out of my mouth."

Looking at him, Demelza started to feel some sympathy for him. Some, but not all.

"It's not exactly what you said but how and why you said it that could give people the wrong impression. We have never even discussed marriage. At least I don't think we have." She gave him a sideways glance that reflected her confusion.

Ross stared at her beautiful face and knew she was right. This is usually the biggest decision in a person's life and he tells others before telling the woman he loves? Plus, now that she knew about his family background and status, he knew she would be questioning whether this was the right thing for him.

Rising and going to where she stood, he put his arms around and said, "Demelza, I know this is all a new idea for you, and that you, we, are just getting used to this relationship, but this is nothing to feel unsure about."

She met his gaze and gave him a small smile before she started to speak.

"Ross, I want to believe that, but you don't know how your friends and family are going to react to you being with someone like me; an American nobody who has no name or status."

"I think you're over reacting." Her face turned serious and he could see that something was bothering her that she wanted to tell him.

"No, I'm not."

"Dem what are you so afraid of? Did someone say something to you?" His voice rose as he began to get angry.

"Not really. I was just thinking that your friends and family have expectations of who you should or should not be with. I'm sure Ruth is choice number one, right? And that I'm the last person they could see you having a relationship with. I'm more the fling type of girl, right?" She punctuated this with just enough sarcasm to make the point.

He tightened his hold around her, hugging her fully so that her head rested on his shoulder as he rubbed her back. He felt her body relax and pulling away gave her a tender kiss, which gained enough intensity to leave both of them breathless. His trademark grin appeared and the cold wall she had up began to melt.

"I've never had any 'fling' that's made me feel like this and you know it. And I know that no one else has kissed you senseless either."

"Omigod, Poldark, an ego trip now?" Moving back to the sofa, followed by Ross, they sat across from each other, and Demelza found she had calmed down enough to possibly admit that maybe, just maybe, this would be okay.

"Dem, look, I know it came as a shock to hear me say it out loud but you have to know it was in our future."

She nodded slightly, agreeing with him.

Demelza looked at his face and knew that he was sincere. She knew for him to suggest marriage and taking her to meet his family was huge, but was _she_ ready? These thoughts made her smile but she didn't realize it showed on her face until she heard his voice.

"What are you smiling about?" His accent was like a balm to her, immediately soothing anything that was irritating her.

"Us," she said simply, "And what this might mean."

"What would it mean? That we would be happy? Together?" He was right.

"I don't know. I'm just coming into my own and getting over Frankie. I was used to being alone. Am I ready for this kind of permanent step?"

He looked insulted as if she thought being with him was a terrible thing. Seeing his face fall, she quickly spoke to explain.

"Ross, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that right now we are two independent people with totally different lives. How would we make this work? Hell, we aren't even from the same continent."

"I would do whatever I could to make sure that it would work. Demelza I want to be with you. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She paused before saying the next thing that was on her mind that she touched on before.

"Then what's the issue? Are you ashamed or something?"

Shocked he would even suggest such a thing she reached over and kissed him, hard, to wipe that thought out of his head. Surprised, he saw the light in her eyes when they pulled apart and smiled.

"No! And you know it."

"Then what's the excuse?" She sat trying to think of a logical reason they should keep hiding. "Dem, I'm tired of being single. I'm tired of being alone; of people back home trying to fix me up, make me some international playboy. I'm not like that. If I have to go back to Cornwall and be Ross Poldark, with people taking pictures of me at events and linking me with whatever woman is in it with me, I want that woman to be you."

Demelza reached over and touched his cheek. The stubble that was barely there earlier today had become fuller and she liked the feeling of it against her hand so much so that she caressed his face, while staring into his hazel eyes.

"I have to admit, I kind of wonder what you'd look like with a beard." Her voice was warm, comfortable, loving.

"Well, come with me to Cornwall and maybe I'll just let it grow." He said, covering her hand with his and then bringing to his lips to plant a kiss on it, like a seal.

"Is that a bribe, Poldark?"

"Maybe Carne."

Her face softened as she held his gaze with those blue eyes of hers. "Ross. I love you so much I don't want to fuck it up. It's so good right now. Being with you has been amazing and wonderful. I suppose I want it to stay that way. Opening it up to this world, might tarnish it. I'm a strong woman, but it will hurt if what we have gets tainted by outside forces."

Ross watched her face as she said all this and saw her eyes get moist with tears but not letting them fall.

"I promise you, nothing and no one is going to ruin what we have. I told you, I'm here for the long term. I love you beyond reason it seems and we can handle whatever comes our way, like Elizabeth or even Ruth. Together. Agreed?"

His face broke out into his trademark grin, eyes crinkly and teeth bared. She couldn't help but love him. He was right. As long as they stuck by each other, nothing could blemish this relationship. Like Ross, she was in for the long term. She loved him with all she was and had. She knew he felt the same.

"Fine. You're right, again. But don't let it go to your head. One smart decision in how long? Oh, just so you know I'm still kind of mad at you, but I love you too much to hold much of a grudge."

"I love you too. Loads."

"Idiot."


	16. Blackbird

After the shock of Ross' confession the night of Verity's birthday party and the reappearance of Elizabeth in the guise of a woman scorned, Demelza gathered herself together so she could deal with her reality. This included trying to get her life in order in case she actually picked up and went with Ross back to Cornwall. The sheer thought of leaving the security of her Rockaway peninsula was enough to make her sick to her stomach. The furthest she had ever ventured was the occasional road trip to surrounding states usually when she was feeling claustrophobic in her hometown. She never thought she would have the opportunity to travel internationally, let alone with someone whom she loved. And who loved her back. That was the kicker in Demelza's mind; he loved her. And wanted to introduce her to the life he left behind, which included friends and family. Most importantly to Ruth Teague who was apparently Elizabeth's new best friend and an ally in the mission to destroy Ross and therefore Demelza.

Demelza silently admitted that she was scared shitless at the whole prospect of stepping into a possible new life but that was not going to stop her. She wasn't a quitter. She fought for what she believed in and more importantly for what she loved. And she loved Ross, so if that included coming face to face with his life before her, even old girlfriends, she would deal with it head on, just as she did everything else.

On this particular September morning, the sun was rising brightly and the clouds were scarce. It was going to be a perfect morning for a ride and she needed it to clear her head before getting to work so she could prep the bar for that night's crowd; the last of the season since technically Labor Day signaled the end of summer. Over the next few weeks, the touristy visitors would be gone and the residents of Rockaway would focus on the onset of fall and winter and getting back to "normal" lives. For Demelza that meant less work as the bar was only busy on the weekends once the days shortened so if she were going to take a trip, now would be the time. She knew that Verity, Jim and Jinny, along with her dad could run things. There really was no excuse not to go. All these thoughts were running rings around her mind as she zipped up her rash guard. She was pulling her hair up into a braid, when she heard a dog barking and knew it was Garrick. And since he couldn't open the door to get out himself she was sure a certain Brit was with him. Turning in anticipation of seeing Ross she was surprised when she saw it was Dwight coming towards her, with a board under his arm and Garrick at his heels. Demelza was deflated as she had hoped for some time with Ross before the day started, but quickly brushed her disappointment aside as Dwight got closer. She didn't want him to feel he wasn't welcome.

"Nice try, Dem," he said as he reached her side. He placed the board in the sand and looked out to the ocean. The waves were coming at a steady pace and he was itching to get in on them. He looked down at her, his blond hair blowing in the wind, his eyes crinkled as he smiled.

"What are you talking about Dwight?" Demelza knew she was caught and tried to make light of it. She continued to plait her hair finally coming to the end and tugging the hair tie from her wrist to bind it.

"Please, I saw your face. You thought it would be Ross walking down to join you. "

"Well…," she stammered, twirling the end of her braid around her fingers as she spoke. Seeing her embarrassment, Dwight decided to take her out of her misery and let her off the hook.

"Easy there, killer. I'm not insulted. If I were you, I'd want to see Ross instead of me too. He wanted me to tell you he had some things to take care of and he would see you later."

Demelza smiled. Not because Dwight was being so nice about her selfish attitude but because Ross thought enough of her to send a message. Now she was wondering what he had to do but the morning was fleeting and she wanted to get in a few good rides before the beach was swarming with people.

"Ready?" she asked Dwight.

"Def. The waves are beauties this morning. Let's see how many we can run before the work day starts."

"You're on." Her voice was light and her face relaxed. Dwight looked at her and had to admit that Ross Poldark had an amazing affect on her. Since the whole Frankie thing, Dwight was worried that Demelza might never really be herself again. Not just because of another loss of someone she cared about but because of the self imposed guilt she branded herself with regarding the circumstances of Frankie's death. Funnily enough, no one blamed her for what happened. Not even Verity. Yet Demelza always felt the need to take on the weight of the world, no matter what the situation. And that is how Ross found her. When he arrived in Rockaway, she was carrying the guilt of the accident, the responsibility of the bar and the caretaking of her father all alone. She never complained and never asked for any help. Dwight watched from the sidelines and pitched in when he could and when she didn't fight it. Verity did the same; taking the direction from Demelza as to what help she did and did not want or need.

Now as he observed her wading through the waves, board in hand, he was glad to see his old friend back again. Demelza was not normally one who let life get her down. She worked through the dark to find the light; it was just in her nature. It seemed Ross enhanced this trait for which Dwight was grateful because even though she didn't know it, the next few months could be hard for her. This was why Dwight was going to do what he could to persuade Demelza to go to Cornwall with Ross; she needed to live her life for once while she could.

"Hey, what are you waiting for? Or are you afraid to take me on?" She was sitting on her board, long legs dangling on either side, hands cupped around her mouth, yelling at Dwight to join her.

"No way, kid." He shouted back and trotted into the water ready to join her. Garrick romped at the shoreline, occasionally barking at a passing seagull or digging the sand where a clam bubble would appear. Eventually he got bored and laid down on the towel Demelza had brought, waiting for his owner and her friend to finish.

After an hour and several good runs, the two surfers made their way out of the water and trudged tiredly to shore. Dropping their boards, they followed in sync and sat watching the water ebb and flow, neither saying anything. Dwight turned to Demelza and saw she had her face turned up to the sun, as she squeezed the water out of her hair and started to undo the braid so that it would dry. She slowly worked her fingers through the sections to separate them and trying not to get it too tangled.

"Demelza, "he started. "Have you decided to go with Ross to Cornwall?" He was running his hands through his own hair, his head turned towards her waiting for her answer.

"Why?"

"Just wondering because I think it would be good for you," he replied. Demelza turned to face him and saw that he was sincere in his concern.

"Do you now?" She raised her one eyebrow as she often did when questioning someone's intention. Dwight saw she was curious as to his interest in her travel plans and went on to explain.

"Yes I do and you can take that look off your face, missy. I was just wondering because I know you. You'll come up with some excuse like having to take care of the bar or your dad. Just know that if you want to go, I'll help your dad and Verity with the bar. No reason for you to worry about things here if that's why you are putting off making a decision." He gave her a slightly wicked grin and called Garrick over. Rubbing the dog behind his ears, he acted as casual as possible as he waited for her retort.

"Well, it seems you've been thinking about this for awhile. I'm not sure why you care so much but for your information, I have made a decision about Ross' offer." She had pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them.

"And?"

Demelza's face broke out into a huge smile that rivaled the now fully risen sun.

"I'm going." Dwight stopped petting Garrick and brought Demelza in for a hug.

"Dem that's great. I'm happy for you. I think it's just what you and Ross need. But especially you. You've been on this peninsula your whole life. It's time you go and see what else is out there and share yourself with others. Besides, I don't think Ross would go without you at this point."

"Omigod, Dwight, you can stop with the over the top compliments. I'm not Caroline and don't need flowery words to keep me going." She laughed and he joined her, their hands linked. Calming down, she just realized what Dwight had said about Ross not going without her. What did he know that she didn't?

"Dwight? What did you mean when you said Ross wouldn't go without me? Have you and he been talking about this whole thing?"

Dwight looked straight at her and gave her the only answer there was.

"Demelza, he loves you. Do you really think he would leave here for a long period of time without you? "

She bent her head in embarrassment, unable to answer. Dwight knew he hit a nerve when he brought up the fact that Ross loved her.

"You do you know he loves you, right?"

"Yes, duh," she joked as she raised her head.

"So? What's the issue?" Dwight challenged her. She stared at him tongue tied for the first time in a long time.

"Dwight, we aren't talking about just going to dinner at his parents. This is huge. Even though Ross and I have talked about our pasts and families, this would be coming face to face with a life that I have no idea about. I don't know what's expected of me."

"I don't think Ross expects anything from you except love."

Demelza was touched by his support and friendship and knew that he was right. At least her heart told her that. Her head was another matter and that is what she had to get past. Her everlasting demons of insecurity played around in her mind no matter how many times she tried to vanquish them. Leaning over, she gave Dwight a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"For what?"

"For always being my friend and not being afraid to tell me the truth. "

"Always Dem. No matter what you and Ross have, I will always be here for you."

Standing up, he pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I think we should be heading back. Ross is going to wonder why I've kept you out here so long," Dwight said.

"Let him wonder. It's good if he's got a bit of jealousy in him. Keeps him on his toes." With that she picked up her board and gear and headed for the boardwalk. "Garrick! Let's go". She traipsed happily through the sand with Garrick by her side. Dwight watched from a few feet behind and wondered if he should tell her the other reason he thought she should go with Ross. But he knew if he shared the information he was keeping, she would change her mind and stay, and that wouldn't do anyone any good. As he reached the ramp, he decided that he would tell Ross; that way if something happened he would be prepared to handle it with her. The trick now was to find the time to get Ross alone and explain everything.

"Brilliant. Thanks Jud. I'll call you when I know exactly when we will land so you can have a car at the ready. I'm hoping to arrive in the next couple weeks but there are some things I need to settle here first before I leave." Ross was sitting on his sofa, hunched over his coffee table working on his laptop, cell phone next to him in speaker mode. "And tell Prudie that I'm going to want to see all the files on any transactions or sales that have happened while I've been away. I know it's a lot, but I need to catch up on what I've missed. If she has any issues, tell her to call me. Otherwise I'll see you both soon. Cheers."

He had just ended the call when the door opened and Garrick ran towards him, jumped up on the sofa and laid his head on Ross' lap. He was trying to persuade the dog to move to the floor so he didn't immediately see when Demelza walked in. Looking up he saw what could only be described as a siren of the sea. Her flaming red hair was still wet, falling in unkempt waves and curls down her back, with a few stray tendrils framing her face. She had taken the rash guard off outside so she wouldn't drag sand into the house and so she was in just a bright blue tankini top and boy shorts. She had gotten some color over the summer even with working so much and her tiny waist had a honey colored tone to it. It was accentuated by the hip hugging shape of her bottoms which made her legs look even longer than normal. He was reminded of the first time he saw her back in the spring as she emerged from the ocean after surfing. She seriously could be a mermaid, he thought. Well except for the legs that went on for days. He was visualizing that thought in his mind as he continued to stare at Demelza.

"Take a picture Poldark, it'll last longer," she quipped as she walked towards the bathroom. Ross watched her retreat and fought the urge to join her. But he had to finish what he was doing if they were going to make this trip, so his own needs would have to wait. He checked his computer again and wrote down the flights he thought would work. Then he searched for the quickest way to get a passport since he knew Demelza didn't have one. As he took down the details, he heard the shower running and her voice filter through the apartment as she sang which meant she hadn't closed the door. Another temptation to join her but he resisted and listened to her. She was singing one of her favorite Beatles tunes:

" _B_ _lackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

 _Blackbird fly  
Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night_

 _Blackbird fly  
Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night."_

He sat back for a moment and listened. Her voice was sweet and clear and always soothed him. Whenever he felt tense thinking about what Elizabeth had done and what might be facing him back in Cornwall, she would automatically start humming or singing under her breath. He didn't even think she realized she was doing it since it happened as naturally as breathing for her. But the sound of her voice, no matter what the tune, drove out any bad thoughts and brought him back to the present and to her. And that is where he wanted to be. This trip had a twofold purpose; one was to show Demelza where he was from. He wanted her to see the people and places that had been a part of his life when he was growing up. He also needed her to see that while they geographically came from different places they were basically the same and what Elizabeth related as some high flying, jet setting lifestyle, was really nothing more extreme than how the well to do of Rockaway lived.

Coming out of his musings, Ross went back to plotting a travel plan and getting information for Demelza's passport, when she reappeared. She had changed into a pair of his boxer shorts and one of his tee-shirts; a habit she picked up and seemed to not want to break. Her hair was wrapped in a towel, turban style and her skin glowed while tiny freckles sprinkled her nose and cheekbones. Again, Ross was taken with her natural beauty. Unable to resist any longer, he got up and strode to her, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her as soon as he reached her. His hands roamed up and down her back and landed on her bum which made it clear she wore nothing underneath. Ross was convinced she was on a mission to kill him. He continued to kiss her and as usual, it left them both breathless; as if they were lovers who had been parted for years and were just reunited. Tilting their foreheads together, they took a moment to regroup until Ross broke the silence.

"Hey there, Carne. Good surf this morning with Dwight?" he asked. He pulled slightly away to look at her face. Her eyes were bright as she smiled up at him. She seemed beyond happy and he hoped he was the reason for that.

"Not bad. Of course, I kicked his ass a couple of times but he'll never admit it." She walked around him, undoing the towel on her head and letting her hair fall. Running her fingers through the damp tangles, she sat down on the floor in front of the sofa. She crossed her legs, took the comb she had been holding and started to run it through her tresses. Garrick felt put out and trotted down the hall towards Ross' room. It was clear the dog thought this was home as both Demelza and Ross watched in amusement at his departure.

Going back to the chore at hand, Demelza let out a curse here and there because she hated what surfing did to her hair. Since she'd let her hair grow over the summer, it was a slow and tedious process getting the comb to work through it. Taking sections at a time, she methodically worked the locks, careful not to tug too hard or her natural curls would turn to fuzz. Ross watched for a few minutes from where he stood. He could not get over how absolutely gorgeous she looked just sitting in his clothes doing something as simple as combing her hair. His heart swelled with love and he knew that this woman had been brought into his life for the sole purpose of allowing him to love her. And for loving him in return. He walked to the sofa and sat down behind her, one leg on either side of her body. Demelza turned her head to smile up at him which he gladly returned. They didn't break their gaze as Ross took the comb from her hand and nodded for Demelza to turn around. She was surprised but did as he wanted and immediately felt his hands take pieces of her hair to comb the tangles out. His touch was so gentle that Demelza found herself closing her eyes and leaning back against the sofa as he laid her hair across his lap while he worked through it. Ross gazed down and saw that she was dozing off but couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. Leaning over her, he placed a firm but soft kiss on her lips. Demelza's eyes flew open at the unexpected touch but that only lasted a moment as she automatically reacted. Turning her body slightly she reached up and slid an arm around his neck, her fingers working their way into his own curls that had grown more wild during the summer.

Wanting to get closer to him as their kiss intensified, Demelza twisted her body until she could maneuver enough to stand up and straddle Ross' lap. Pushing her hair behind her, out of the way and down her back, she grasped his shirt and pulled him toward her. She hovered over him and after searching his face, brought her mouth down on his. She nipped at his bottom lip urging his mouth open with her tongue. Letting out a little moan, Ross dropped the comb and slid his hands up under her shirt, the need to feel her skin overwhelming. His fingers grazed her spine lightly sending tingles up her back as well as setting her off in a fit of giggles. Demelza wriggled trying to get him to stop which only had the opposite effect on Ross. Her movements set off an electric current from her body to his and she felt it immediately. Lifting her head in order to catch her breath she looked down at him and saw his eyes glazed and dilated. He smiled up at her and as he did saw her eyes fill. Ross grew concerned at her sudden change of mood.

"Demelza, what's wrong?" He moved his hands from behind her to cup her face, his thumbs brushing her cheeks as he tried to get her to tell him what was going on.

"Demelza?" he asked again more firmly this time. She lowered her head and raised her hands to cover his. Finally after both their breathing had steadied, Demelza looked up and smiled.

"Nothing's wrong, Ross, "she said in a quiet, almost demure voice. It was not the voice of a woman who started this seduction scene ten minutes ago. Ross tilted his head, lifting his eyebrow at the same time because he knew she was holding something back.

"Liar," he said, totally teasing her. Demelza was surprised at his blunt response but shouldn't have expected anything less. After almost four months together, and seeing the best and worst of each other, she was foolish to think she could get away with hiding anything from him. Not wanting this to turn into a grim morning, she attempted to lighten the atmosphere.

"Again, I ask, how do you do that?" Grinning at him, Demelza scooted back on his lap a little to relief some of the pressure she knew they both felt from their short make out section, but didn't leave totally. A little torture was always fun where Ross was concerned, especially when he was feeling a bit pompous at being able to read her so well.

"Do what?" he taunted. "This?" he whispered as his hands circled her waist, holding her in place while his thumbs grazed under her breast. Demelza's breath hitched, as he continued his ministrations on her body. "Or this?" He sat up so that his mouth could reach her neck where he worked a bruise under her ear. "It's good that you have such long hair," he said between kisses.

"Why?" Demelza croaked out.

"Because it hides any marks I leave." Ross moved his lips from her neck to her mouth, placing another kiss there, this one eliciting a moan from Demelza.

Whatever train of thought she wanted to share was derailed by Ross.

His relentless pursuit of her body did nothing to help her concentrate on the issue she wanted to talk to him about and everything about wanting to make love to him. Figuring they could talk anytime, she gave in to the latter. Staring into his hazel eyes, she smiled warmly, letting him know that they were going to finish what she started. Weaving her hands into his hair, she held him in place while she kissed him thoroughly and completely, leaving him gasping. When she pulled away and saw him open his eyes, it was clear he knew what she intended. With her legs clenched to his sides, he grabbed her by the waist and pivoted them until she was underneath him, prone on the sofa. She let out a short burst of a laugh until she saw that his face was far from amused. His eyes were dark and determined and there was something intense and brooding in his look that caught Demelza off guard.

In one movement he swooped down and kissed her as his body readjusted itself between her legs. She cradled him while never letting their lips part. Finally needing air, they separated. Ross rose to his knees so he could unbutton his shirt and toss is to the floor. Reaching up, Demelza ran her hands over his chest, relishing the feel of the soft, ebony hair that covered his muscles, while her attention was drawn to his rose colored nipples. She managed to sit up enough to where she could latch on to one of them, swirling her tongue in such a way until it hardened and made him squirm. Ross was sitting back on his heels watching her, his hands sunk deep in her red tresses, massaging her scalp. He pulled her head back and looked at her before bending to kiss her again, his tongue tangling with hers. He knew he would never get enough of the taste of her.

As his lips made love to her mouth, Demelza worked her arms out of the t-shirt she was wearing. It hung around her neck, like a cowl and as coyly as possible pulled away from Ross in order to slip it over her head. She lay back down taking Ross with her. A smile crossed her face as she held his head in her hands, gently caressing his cheeks, her fingers tracing his scar and moving to his ears until they reached his hairline. She twirled a stray curl at his nape and brushed the errant ones off his forehead. Demelza could not get over how beautiful he was. Not just handsome, beautiful. His molten chocolate eyes, straight nose and perfectly kissable lips were irresistible and every time she looked at his face she could feel herself fall into him.

Ross bent down and aimed for her neck as she leaned her head back. He kissed his way down, passed the crook of her neck that he liked so much; then down to her chest, placing a gently kiss on the mole above her left breast before taking it between his lips. She arched into his mouth, her hands holding him in place. He suckled and worried her nipple until it peaked and Demelza's breath came out in short gasps. Relishing her reaction to his handiwork, Ross moved to her other breast and repeated the motions. Once he was satisfied that she was worked up just enough, he made his way down her body, leaving a trail of kisses on her torso. Demelza watched this dance he did and found her muscles quivering in anticipation of what he was going to do next. Ross looked up at her from his place at her waist and rising just a bit, hitched his thumbs in the waistband of her shorts and slid them down her never ending legs, leaving them to fall on the floor next to his shirt. He stopped for a moment to just look at her lying on the sofa. Her hair was a wild torrent of red waves, splayed out on the pillows beneath her head. Her blue eyes were sparkling and filled with pure, unadulterated love. He leaned over her again because he had to kiss her again, this time sliding a little to the inside of the sofa so he could worship her body with caressing touches and pets. His fingers played down her hip and worked around to the front of her body to slip gently into her warmth. He teased her until she reached her limit and as she came down, Demelza grabbed Ross by the shoulder and rolled on her side so now they were face to face, chest to chest, and hip to hip. Leaning towards him, Demelza put her forehead against his as her breathing steady. She kissed him again, biting his lip and soothing it with her tongue. Looking into his eyes, she smiled as she held him close, her hands tracing circles on his back. Ross nuzzled her neck, letting out little puffs of breath behind her ear between kisses, which started the cycle all over again.

"Ross, what you do to me, it's insane," she let out in between his antics. "I can't think straight when you do this kind of thing." He pulled back and smiled at her.

"Maybe I don't want you to think for a little while. Maybe I just want you to be Demelza and be with me." Now it was his turn to brush the hair out of her face so he could just take in her beauty. He placed a playful peck on her nose all the while his hands didn't stop moving.

"Ugh you are so frustrating," she finally got out.

"Actually, at this point maybe I'm just frustrated," he joked. Demelza was confused at first until Ross moved closer to her until they were flush against each other and she could feel exactly what he was talking about.

"Ah, I see," she teased. Without a word, Demelza took charge as she started to kiss him again, beginning with his lips and working her way around to his neck and then his chest. Her hands in the meantime were on their own mission, heading down to the button of his jeans and with little to no effort she had them opened, unzipped and off in a matter of seconds having them join the pile of clothes on the floor. Ross was surprised and pleased.

"Wow, Carne, I've never seen your hands move that fast before." She laughed but didn't stop touching him. They were now naked and face to face on the sofa both feeling the urgency rise in their lovemaking. Demelza lifted her leg over Ross' hip and while he stared into her eyes, he slipped his body into hers. At the first connection, she felt the air leave her lungs as the intensity of their joining hit her Even after all these months, each time with Ross felt like the first time. They fell into a rhythm and their breath came and went in the same meter while they never took their eyes off each other. Demelza felt something different this time as everything suddenly sped up and she could feel the end approaching. But she didn't want it to end so she pulled away just a bit to make the moment last longer. Ross looked at her and while she expected to see one of his famous grins, she saw something deeper. For a moment she was taken aback and afraid that maybe he was upset thinking she was teasing or that she was trying to control the situation. That thought was driven out of her mind when without warning he thrust into her and sent her reeling to oblivion. Letting out a cry of pleasure, Demelza buried her head in Ross' chest and clung on for dear life as the waves rode out. She was so caught up in her own experience she didn't realize the Ross had followed because he was so quiet with only a short groan and a whispered, 'I love you' in her ear to indicate what had just happened.

There was no sound in the room except their breathing and the smacks of tiny butterfly kisses. Neither of them wanted to or even could move so Ross lifted an arm and pulled the small throw blanket that had been draped on the back of the couch over them. Their limbs were still entwined, their bodies still somewhat joined because for whatever reason, they had the feeling that they shouldn't let go. Ross moved the arm under Demelza up so that her head could lay on his bicep. Curling into his broad chest, Ross thought she seemed so small as he saw her long fingers splayed on his chest while his threaded through her hair.

"Well then, Poldark, that was not what I expected," she said softly. She was still gracing his body with barely there kisses as he rested his chin on her head.

"Excuse me? That sounded like an insult," Ross said as he tilted his head back giving her a questioning look.

Giving him one of her most mischievous grins she could have continued the teasing but really did want to have that conversation with him that got sidelined by their activities. She propped up on an elbow, trying to keep the blanket around her not for modesty but because she was feeling chilled. She needed to talk to Ross about this trip and she needed to do it now or she never would.

Touching his face, she started, "Never Ross. I didn't mean that. I just didn't expect it to be so intense." He didn't say anything because he knew what she meant.

"I know Dem. Making love with you is always something special, something more than physical. But I felt it too. There was something beyond emotional about what just happened." His voice had a deep tone to it that wrapped itself around her, just like the blanket that covered them.

"Ok, so it wasn't just me. You felt it too. Like something shifted between us." Demelza was alert, waiting for his answer.

"Yes. That's a great way to put it. Something shifted."

"But what, Ross? It's not like we haven't said we loved each other before. Or made love totally spontaneously. So what?" She really was curious and needed to know what it could be that changed between Ross and her in case it had any effect on the trip.

Ross had an answer and wanted to tell her but didn't want to scare her. He knew what he felt but if he said it out loud to Demelza, would she bolt again?

"It's the real deal Demelza. It's forever. At least where I'm concerned," he said gently.

She said nothing because there was nothing to say. He was right, again. She had felt this was it for her from the night he mentioned taking her to Cornwall and the "m" word. And she was glad he said it because it was the perfect lead in to their talk.

"I know. It _is_ the real deal. And since you mentioned it, this trip to Cornwall…"

"I didn't mention Cornwall. But what about it? You're not chickening out are you?" He teased her because he knew calling her afraid of anything would get her temper going and she'd tell him the truth.

"No, smarty pants. I'm not chickening out as you put it. And nice use of American slang there Poldark," she said.

"Then what?" There was no stopping now so she just went for it.

"Are you sure you really want me to meet your family and friends? I know what we are to each other and I know what I am and I'm not ashamed about it. But Ross, I'm so not an English lady. I'm an Irish girl from Rockaway with a small bar, a father who has his moments, no education, no money…" she was cut off by his lips. Hard and insistent on hers.

"Stop it, right now. I don't give a shit where you come from or what you think you are or are not. I love you and you love me. I know it's true, so don't try to deny it."

"Never. I'm hooked on you Poldark."

"Then that's the end of the discussion. I'm not taking you to Cornwall to parade you around like a prize cow," he said.

"Hey," she retorted adding a slap to his arm. "Are you calling me a cow?" Demelza knew he was joking but still liked to give a dig back to him when the opportunity arose.

"Hardly and you know it. I just want you to be you so that everyone can see why I fell in love with you."

"But what if I don't know what to say, or how to act?" Ross could hear the genuine nervousness in her voice and was surprised because usually nothing made Demelza nervous.

"Demelza, you're being silly. They're just people like you. The only real difference is that we have different accents and think tea can solve any problem."

"Ok, Poldark, if you say so. I trust you're not feeding me a line just to keep me naked on this couch." With that she pulled the blanket and wrapped it around her as she rolled off the couch to stand, her eyes travelling the length of his nude and extremely chiseled body.

"Hey, where are you going with that?" Ross said, swinging his legs around and fumbling through the pile of discarded clothing to find his jeans. Slipping them on quickly he jumped up at the sound of someone knocking at the door. Garrick came running from the bedroom, barking as he entered. Demelza in the meantime, pushed past Ross, bent to pick up the shorts and t-shirt and made a beeline for bathroom before whoever appeared.

Ross straightened up around the sofa, putting his shirt back on, buttoning it as he went to the door to see who it was. He saw it was Dwight through the window and happily opened the door.

"Dwight what are you doing here?"

Dwight came in and glanced around looking for a sign of Demelza. "Is Demelza here?"

Ross was baffled at the question, even perhaps a little annoyed. "Why are you looking for Demelza? Should I be jealous?"

Turning towards Ross, Dwight was now the puzzled one, wondering why he would say something like that.

"No," Dwight said emphatically. "Actually, I need to talk to you and I don't really want Demelza to hear."

Ross was totally confused now but also curious as to what he was talking about.

"She's in the bathroom getting dressed I think. Do you want me to get rid of her?"

"That would be perfect. Can you do that?" Dwight asked.

"Dwight my friend, you have no idea of the powers I have," Ross teased.

Ross walked to the bathroom and after knocking first, opened the door. He saw Demelza still struggling with her hair and giving up just pulled it up into a high ponytail. She turned when she saw him.

"Hey you," she said brightly.

"Hey", Ross said. "Would you do me a favor? "

"After what you just did to me, anything," she replied.

"I think I left my phone charger upstairs at your place. Can you go grab it?"

"Sure," she said with at touch of hesitancy. It was a random request and she had a feeling something else was going on but she was so happy, she didn't want to ruin the mood.

"Thanks babe," he said as he placed a kiss on her cheek. She followed him out and saw that Dwight was sitting at the table, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Dwight, what are you doing here? Are you stalking me?" She teased as she went behind him and gave him a hug around the neck. He looked up at Ross as Demelza held on for a minute or two.

"I wouldn't stalk you with a boyfriend who looked like James Bond."

"Ok, doc. But I know you two are up to something and I'll find out eventually. I always do. Poldark here isn't the only one with the telepathic talents." With that, she whistled for Garrick and left them both as she went up the back way to her house.

Once he was sure she was out of earshot, Dwight pulled a chair out so Ross could sit down. He didn't say anything at first because he wasn't really sure how to start.

"Dwight, what the hell is going on? Now I'm starting to freak out." Ross said, impatience rising.

"Ross, I need to tell you something before you take Demelza to Cornwall. I'm breaking a promise telling you, but in case anything should happen while you two are gone, I think you should know because Demelza is going to need you."

"What are you talking about?" Ross straightened up in his chair, his stare never leaving Dwight's face.

Dwight looked back at him and letting out a sigh told him.

"Tom Carne is dying."


	17. London Calling

Chapter 17-London Calling (pt 1)

Ross was still sitting at the table after Dwight left, digesting the news that his friend had shared. Tom Carne was dying. From what Dwight had said, the older man had known that something was wrong for months, even before Ross' arrival in Rockaway. But being a stubborn SOB, Tom waited until the pain became unbearable before going to a doctor for a diagnosis. By that time there was nothing to be done. He had pancreatic cancer, a disease borne from his long time battle with pancreatitis, the result of a life time of drinking. Dwight also said the Tom's delay in finding out the inevitable also revolved around Demelza. He told Ross that Tom knew that one more death in her life would break her totally. Ross understood what Tom meant. He knew it took a long time for Demelza to accept her mother's death, yet she still felt the loss tremendously. And the death of Frankie had almost pushed her over an edge from where she fought to return. Dwight reiterated that his arrival had hastened Demelza's recovery from the depths of depression much to Tom Carne's chagrin. Yet now, according to Dwight, Tom was grateful for the presence of Ross, because in finding love, Demelza had learned to trust and live again.

He was pacing around his apartment debating whether keeping this news a secret from Demelza was the wisest thing to do. On one hand he knew Dwight and even Tom were right; if Demelza knew her father's condition she would pass up this opportunity to go to Cornwall with him using it as an excuse to stay in Rockaway and avoid experiencing something she wanted. On the other hand, he knew that when she heard the news and found out that others knew and kept it from her, there would be hell to pay. Ross wanted to share his life with her, past, present and future. He loved her and knew she loved her father, but staying here to watch him die would do no good. During this internal dialogue, Ross realized the decision had been made to do as Dwight suggested. He needed to take Demelza to England, show her the sights and sounds of where he came from, introduce her to all the people that mattered in his life and ultimately propose. He hoped that last bit would be welcomed because Demelza could be so unpredictable when it came to their relationship. Too much closeness and she panicked, usually making a move to run away. This time he had to make sure she stayed close to him so he could be there for her when the inevitable happened to her dad.

Ross was formulating the game plan for this trip, trying to take into account every possible scenario that they might encounter. Going back to the computer he picked out flights and went about making the reservations. Now he had to push Demelza to get her passport or they weren't going anywhere. He was writing down that information when Demelza came bounding through the door, Garrick close behind who proceeded to once again run straight to Ross and join him on the sofa.

"Dwight gone?" she asked as she walked further into the room, looking around for any sign of something off kilter.

Ross put down the pen and paper and went over to her, wrapping her in his arms and holding her. Demelza didn't fight it but she was curious about the gesture and returned his embrace.

"Hey, Poldark, everything okay?" She pulled back and stared at him. His eyes looked distant, clouded with something. What it was she couldn't say, but she felt something had changed. If Dwight did or said anything to ruin this trip, she'd personally kill him.

"Yes, love, everything is fine. I'm just a little stressed trying to get everything done so we can leave within the next couple of weeks." He tried making his voice sound as neutral and calm as possible throwing in a smile for good measure. "I've booked our flight but if we don't get you a passport, I'll have to sneak you on board in my suitcase. And with those long legs, I'd need a steamer trunk." Demelza made a move to smack him playfully which Ross deftly evaded by side stepping her move.

"Very funny," she retorted. Heading into the kitchen, she pulled a cup out of the cabinet and poured a coffee from the pot still warm on the counter. Going to the refrigerator she found the cream and added just a drop to her mug. She leaned against the counter and sipped slowly so as not to burn her tongue. She looked over the rim at Ross who had returned to the sofa, focused on his laptop.

"Oh by the way, your charger wasn't upstairs. If you look, it's probably next to the bed. You know, where you always keep it?" She innocently kept drinking her coffee while giving him a knowing look that his attempt to send her on a wild goose chase failed. "I don't know what you and Dwight were plotting, but I'll find out. I told you I don't like surprises."

"Seriously Demelza you are so suspicious. We were just going over what Dwight needs to do about checking in on this place while we're gone. Oh and trying to figure out how to get your passport as quickly as possible." Ross sat back on the sofa and pet Garrick who had laid his head on Ross' lap.

"Should I be jealous of you two?" She nodded toward Ross and her mongrel.

"I don't think so. Hey it's not my fault he likes me better these days," Ross offered.

"Don't go there Poldark. You'll never get my dog." She went over to join him sitting on the opposite end of the couch, back against the arm, knees crossed under her.

"I know. He'll always be yours. Seriously though Demelza did you get a picture taken? We really need to try and get this done today so you can get the bloody passport. As it is, it's going to cost a pretty penny to expedite."

"But I'm so worth it," she teased.

"Yes, you are. So let's get ready and get this thing done so we can start packing. I can't wait to show you off to Cornwall. And show Cornwall to you." He stretched over Garrick to place a kiss on her lips. Demelza naturally responded but her head went to that other place and Ross knew it.

"Stop it," he said as he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Stop what?" she asked innocently. She unfurled her legs and made a move to stand up but Ross grabbed her hand and held her firm.

"You know what. Stop doubting this whole thing. It will be fine and you'll charm everyone you meet, just like you did me. No more of this nonsense. Deal?" Ross' voice was loving but firm. He broke into a smile and Demelza couldn't resist.

"Deal," she answered quietly. "I can't say no to you, and you know it."

"Exactly. So you'd save a lot of time by just going with the flow. As you like to tell me so often."

"Fine. Let me go so I can get ready since you're so impatient."

She turned and started to move when Ross tapped her rear lovingly.

"You're relentless, Poldark." Demelza skipped away and down to his bedroom to get herself together.

"All because of you, Carne; all because of you," Ross countered.

They made their way to Manhattan to the passport agency. Ross was originally going to hire a car but Demelza insisted on taking the subway, so he acquiesced. The ride in was amazingly swift and uneventful. Hitting the lower end of the borough, they found the passport agency easily and headed inside to get the job done. After passing through security screening and metal detectors, they checked in at the information desk and were directed to the 10th floor. Once there they took seats, waiting for Demelza's number to be called. Ross was diligent enough to make an appointment for Demelza and gathered the needed paperwork, including the flight and itinerary confirmations they had. This should be enough to get her the passport in time to allow them to leave on time.

Demelza was unusually quiet and Ross turned his head to glance at her. He could see her mind was working even though she said nothing as she sat with her hands timidly on her lap. This was not the Demelza he knew. As he took in her profile, the secret that Dwight had entrusted him with came back and Ross wondered how he could take away the hurt that was on the horizon. The only thing he knew he could do was to make their time in Cornwall as memorable as possible and when the worst should happen, be there for her. He reached his hand over and covered hers, giving a squeeze in the process. She tipped her head down and then up to catch his eye. Smiling, she moved her hand so that her thumb could caress his in the familiar way that said everything was going to be alright.

"Dem, are you alright? You seem nervous. What's going on?" Ross's voice was soft not just because they were in a room with others but because he was concerned.

"I'm fine," she stated. "I am a little nervous because this is something new and something I don't have control over. And you know how much I like to be in control, Poldark." A wicked smile crossed her lips and she gave him a knowing wink.

"I do, Carne. This time I'm in control so get used to it."

"Oh, I didn't know you ran the United States Passport agency. Tell me, do you have any other secrets you're keeping from me?" Ross's head whipped around to look at her and for a minute he wondered if she knew he was hiding something.

"What do you mean secrets?" He asked the question as lightly as possible trying to discern what was going on in her head.

"Have you forgotten the 'fiancée' that you left behind? Isn't that one of the reasons we are going to England?" Demelza picked up on his confusion and was surprised he didn't get the joke right away. Ross was shaken back to reality and realized what she was talking about. It had nothing to do with Dwight, her father or anything else.

"Oh right. To answer your question, no, I don't have any leverage with the passport agency, but I can make a case for you and possibly use some British charm," he said. "Dem, as for the other issue, we've gone over this. Ruth was not a secret. And she especially was not my fiancée. I have not bestowed that title on anyone. Yet." He finished speaking looking directly at her, their hands never letting go. He was about to lean in for a kiss when Demelza's number was called.

Standing, they entered the office to complete the process and hopefully walk out with a passport. After the clerk read and re-read the documents, she questioned both Ross and Demelza about the trip. Satisfied at the answers they gave and obviously falling for Ross' killer smile, she took his payment and finished the process. Once she stamped the booklet she handed it to Demelza who took it gingerly and fingering the seal, realized that this little object would allow her to leave the states and head on a new adventure. She contained her excitement until she and Ross were outside of the building at which point Demelza hugged him and gave him the kiss that they refrained from earlier.

"Well, then Miss Carne. Now do you appreciate my talents just a bit more?" Ross teased. She had a hold of his shirt as usual because she hated letting go of him.

"Mr. Poldark, I've always appreciated your talents. Haven't I shown you my appreciation many times?"

She smiled and slipped her hands seamlessly up his chest to behind his neck. Playing with the unruly curls at his nape, Demelza leaned in and gave him a very appreciative kiss which Ross returned with just as much admiration. Breaking apart, they looked at each as smiles slowly crept across their faces. Ross spoke first.

"Now that this is done, I say we head back and start getting things ready for you to leave. I want to make sure you don't have any reason to change your mind." His tone was easy but there was a serious edge behind it. He knew that one little misstep or inkling that something was wrong and she'd back out.

"You have no faith, Poldark. I'll admit that I was caught a little off guard by this invitation but I'm not one to back away from a challenge. And meeting your family and especially this "love of your life" Ruth is too tempting to pass up. So you're stuck with me."

At Boards and Beers, Verity and Jinny were hard at work taking inventory while Jim and Andrew, whom Verity recruited for the day, were scrubbing and cleaning every corner of the bar. Tom Carne was positioned at the door, overseeing everything that was being done. Sitting at the bar by the register, sipping a ginger ale with lime, Tom replayed the conversation he had with Dwight earlier and found that he had told Ross about Tom's illness and diagnosis. While Tom was not happy that Ross knew what was happening, he saw the necessity for it. Demelza would need someone when the end came. Tom knew for all the bravado Demelza showed the world, she was still a little girl at heart sometimes, especially when it came to those she loved. He remembered how broken she was at her mother's death. Tom also remembered that he was not there for her as he was lost in his own grief and when he did come out of that, was often drinking and less than a father to her. It took years of missteps and hurts until they found a common ground and understanding that allowed them to have a decent father/daughter relationship.

The death of Frankie, was another stumbling block for them because Tom, to some degree blamed Demelza's lack of attention to Frankie for the accident. Looking back at that time in their lives, he realized it was unfair to pin that accident on his daughter. Tom knew that Frankie was a nice guy but not the man for Demelza. He was not strong enough emotionally or physically to be a match for his headstrong child. They were better as friends and Tom should have left their relationship at that. But Tom, thinking he was doing the right thing, pushed for them to make a commitment. Now he wonders if Frankie hadn't died, would Demelza be locked in a loveless, boring marriage, leaving her wanting. While his marriage to Demelza's mothers wasn't always the smoothest, it was full of love. Even when money was tight and they disagreed, there was never any doubt of their devotion towards each other. Tom never saw that with Demelza and Frankie. He did, however, see it with Ross. It was clear that the connection Demelza had to Ross was as deep if not deeper than the one he had with his own wife. And that says something.

He was mulling over this thought when the door opened and his red headed daughter entered with Ross. Demelza's face beamed as bright as the afternoon fall sun. She approached her dad and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hi Daddy," she said. She walked around him to behind the bar and proceeded to take a survey of the condition of it. Ross stayed with Tom, idly chatting. This was not lost on Demelza and she again found the actions of her boyfriend curious. She was contemplating this, trying to figure out what was going on, when she was shook out of her thoughts.

"So, did you get it?" Verity had appeared out of nowhere, jumping up on a stool.

Holding up the small blue booklet, Demelza said, "Yup. Guess I hear London calling. Oh and I suppose I have to go to Cornwall too."

Verity threw herself at Demelza and gave her a hug, whispering in her ear.

"I'm happy for you Dem. This is going to be the best thing for you. And you'll see everyone in Cornwall is going to love you. Right, Ross?"

She had turned to look over her shoulder at where Ross stood and gave him a nod which was immediately returned and accompanied with a wink. This whole exchange was witnessed by Demelza and now she knew that something other than her just going on a trip was happening. To her it seemed that everyone in her circle was in on some secret and she didn't like it. Demelza looked around the bar and saw her friends and family socializing and she wondered if she would find this in Ross's Cornwall. Would she fit into his circle of friends the way he fit in here? And what would meeting those friends tell her about Ross? Would they reveal someone else? Someone more "high society" than "common folk"? Demelza was afraid that once Ross was back in his world and element that the man she fell in love with would be lost to her. She was worried that once he saw who and what he left behind, he'd look at her and wonder what he was doing with this simple, tomboyish surfer girl from another beach town.

Demelza kept her eyes on him talking to Dwight and her dad as she walked back behind the bar. Pulling a Corona out of the fridge, she cracked it open, forced a piece of lime down the neck and tilted it upside down to help the wedge of green hit the bottom of the bottle. Still staring at the men in her life, she took a swig from the bottle and as Ross turned to look at her with a smile on his face, she swiped her mouth with the back of her hand. His face appeared to question her moves and so she did it again; swilled and swiped. She didn't know why but Demelza felt the need to show him exactly what he was getting if he really wanted her. She wasn't a lady. She was a girl who liked beer and pizza, surfing and sex. The last one was a recently acquired habit thanks to the smoldering Brit across the room. Damn him, she thought. He was in her blood. More than that, he was in her soul. And she loved him. She loved him more than she thought she could love anyone. Demelza never knew she had that kind of love in her.

Frankie was supposed to be that kind of love and he wasn't. Being with Ross made her realize that what she felt for Frankie was clearly not the type of love that a man and a woman should feel for each other and definitely not one that would make a marriage work. Demelza almost spit out her last sip of beer at the "m" word coming to the surface again. Could that really be an end game for her and Ross? A vision of them having a happy ever after brought a smile to her face and left her in a daze when she heard the door to the bar open.

In unison the crowd in the bar turned collectively and met the unpleasant sight of George and Elizabeth. The couple stepped into the bar, dressed to the nines. Elizabeth in a cool blue sun dress, her skin pale with her brunette hair pulled back in a straight ponytail, most likely an expensive extension. Her full, red lips were pursed and as she looked between the groups there was an air of disdain emanating from her. George, as usual was dressed to match her with a powder blue polo and khaki pants. His hair slicked back with just the touch of a wave. The pair stood still waiting to be greeted. The others looked between themselves as if to decide who was going to make the first move. Surprisingly it was Tom Carne who got off his stool and walked slowly towards them. Demelza watched as her father made the effort to be the host and saw that his movements were stilted. She knew at times that his body stiffened from age but this seemed different and she couldn't put her finger on it. Deciding not to dwell on it, she moved out from behind the bar and went to stand next to him as he reached the two.

"George? Elizabeth? Surprised to see you two here. Thought you'd wait for the actual festivities this weekend," Tom spoke first, holding his hand out to grasp George's. His voice was more raspy than usual, another thing Demelza noticed. She would have to ask Dwight about it later, but for now she focused on their guests and their reason for being here.

"Elizabeth. Don't you look cool and collected? Shouldn't you and Georgie be somewhere more high end to show yourselves off?" Demelza did not hide her sarcasm or dislike for these two.

Elizabeth steeled her back and tilted her chin up in an attempt to look down at Demelza. It just made her look foolish.

"Actually, Demelza, we came here to wish Ross bon voyage."

She breezed past Demelza making a beeline for Ross. Once she was face to face with him, she gracefully sat on the stool nearest him and casually leaned against his arm.

"We hear you're leaving us for home. Is that true? Finally had enough of the beach bums and sand in your shoes?"

Demelza kept her eyes on her the whole time and once she saw Elizabeth try again to get Ross to pay attention to her, she fought the urge to leap across the room and grab her by her fake hair. Ross looked over Elizabeth's head to Demelza, rolling his eyes and giving her a wink. Demelza knew he would handle her just fine so she turned her attention to George.

"So Georgie, still on Lizzie's leash are you? When are you going to find a woman who appreciates you for you? Not that I know what that is and I'm sure there is something about you that a woman would like, but still. You know she's only with you for your money and name, right?"

She took George and led him to table away from the bar. Demelza wanted him to have a perfect few of his girlfriend as she maneuvered around Ross.

"Can I get you a drink George? Beer? Wine? A shot?" Demelza was beyond pleasant and it was killing her.

"Thank you Demelza. Can I have a vodka and tonic with a twist?" George asked. He turned his attention to the bar and watched as Elizabeth and Ross interacted.

Demelza saw where he was focused when she went to make George's drink. As she mixed it, she watched Lizzie work her charms on Ross. The jealousy gene was rising quickly and Verity, who with Dwight had stayed at the other end of bar, saw Demelza's eyes narrow, a sure sign that her resolve was waning. Wanting to avoid a cat fight, even if it would be fun to watch, Verity rose and joined Demelza behind the counter.

"What are you doing?" she asked her. Demelza's one hand was frozen on the lime, the other one holding the knife as kept staring at Elizabeth. Verity gently pulled the knife out of her grasp and turned Demelza towards her.

"Why don't you let me finish George's drink and you go sit with your dad?"

She nodded to the table where George was seated and saw that Tom Carne had joined him. It appeared that they were having a pleasant chat and Demelza, confused again, looked back to Verity who gave her a push to send her on her way. Before she moved, Demelza pulled Verity towards the kitchen and whispered to her.

"If that bitch puts her hands on Ross one more time, not only am I going to snatch the weave off her head, I'm going to shove her face in a toilet." Demelza spoke through clenched teeth with a brittle smile.

"I know Dem, but Ross can handle her. Unlike George, he has more common sense than to fall for this seductress routine." Verity gave a side glance to Elizabeth and shook her head. "If you can even call it that. I call it desperate."

Demelza fought laughing out loud, gave Verity a kiss on the cheek and went to join her dad and George. She stopped short to grab George's drink and another one for herself, knowing that she'd need some liquid courage to maintain the pleasantries. Reaching the table, she kissed her dad on the cheek and sat down.

"So what are you two talking about?" she asked lightly. Demelza had positioned herself next to George so she could watch the bar as well. She listened with half an ear as her father talked about the plans the Warleggan's had for the bay side of the peninsula, building condos and shops. Nodding and smiling when she thought she should Demelza had her other ear and both eyes tuned into the scene going on across the room.

"So Ross, when do you leave?" Elizabeth asked, her hands playing with the buttons of his shirt. Ross repeatedly moved her hands off him only to have her find another part of his body to touch. It was becoming ridiculous. So much so that Ross looked at Dwight who stood next to him and begged for some interference. Dwight clearly wanted to see this play out and just shrugged his shoulders at his new friend, sipping his beer as he did.

"Elizabeth, is there a reason you can't keep your hands to yourself? I'm beginning to feel a bit violated," Ross said as he slipped away and walked behind the bar, needing a barrier between them. Not that he he'd ever succumb to her actions, but because he wanted to grab her and tell her to back off. And that was not the type of man he was.

"Come on now Ross. You need to stop denying that you don't feel anything for me. I felt it the night of my party. I'm sure you did too." She leaned up on the bar to get close to him again so that she could speak directly to him without the others hearing. "You know that if the two of us, how should I put this, connected, it would be something you'd never forget. Perhaps we should explore that before you go away. Something to remember Rockaway by."

Elizabeth licked her lips and placed a kiss on his cheek which Ross immediately wiped as he saw Demelza stand up from where she sat. Giving a silent signal to stay put she stuck her tongue out at him. He knew she wanted to take Elizabeth to task but Ross wanted the pleasure to end this once and for all.

"Elizabeth I appreciate the offer. It's flattering, truly. But honestly, you're not my type." Ross said this with a smile as he sipped his drink. Elizabeth was surprised but not giving up.

"Don't be silly. Look at me. I'm everyone's type Ross," she said smugly.

"Yes, I heard that too. Perhaps I don't want used merchandise," Ross said not making any effort to be kind.

Elizabeth jumped back from him, barely missing the stool and landing on the floor. Ross watched as this happened and did nothing to assist. He continued his verbal comeuppance towards Elizabeth.

"I think you should just keep peddling your wares to George, Elizabeth. He has the means and resources to keep you "satisfied" I'm sure. Much more so than me. Besides, I'm taking the best remembrance of Rockaway with me."

With that he walked out from behind the bar and headed for the table where Demelza sat. She watched him approach with a smile but was not expecting him to pull her up out of her seat and kiss her. Taking a moment to realize what was happening, Demelza fell into the rhythm of it as her hands snaked around Ross's back and gripped his shirt while his hands found their way into her hair. They were so lost in each other and they were oblivious to the rest of the room. Eventually, Ross and Demelza pulled away from each other, ending their display with small butterfly kisses. A round of applause came from those gathered led by Verity and enthusiastically supported by the rest of their friends. Looking down at her father, Demelza saw tears in his eyes, something that he hadn't displayed since her mother died. Ross saw it too and exchanged a knowing look with the older man; Ross knew that Tom Carne was entrusting his daughter and her heart to his care. There was no option for mucking this up. Demelza sat down next to her dad and took his hands.

"Daddy, what's wrong? Do you not want me to go? I'll stay if that's…." she started to say.

"Demelza you are going! That's an order. You can't let this man leave without you. Although I don't think he would. Would you Ross?" Tom said.

Ross looked down at him and shook his head. "No Tom. I'm not going anywhere without your daughter. I need her as much as I need food or air. And even those I might be able to live without."

Tom smiled up at the young man who came into his and his daughter's lives and changed them forever. And he was glad he did. Turning back to look at Ross, she saw the depth of his emotions and felt tears gathering in her own eyes. Ross put his hand on her shoulder and she leaned her head against it.

"You're full of bull today, Poldark. But I love it. And I love you," she said quietly, her eyes closed as she brushed her soft cheek against his strong hand.

"Ditto, Carne," he said.

From her position at the bar, Elizabeth was beginning a slow burn. She could not understand what Demelza had which men especially one like Ross Poldark, found interesting or attractive. Elizabeth had so much more to offer him and somehow she would bring this surfer rat down. Brushing herself off, Elizabeth pulled out her cell phone. She started to walk towards the door and as she passed the table where George still sat, seemingly fascinated by the love display between Ross and Demelza, she shot her companion a look that he knew meant he was to follow.

Standing up, George offered his hand to Tom and then Ross.

"I hope your trip back to Cornwall is successful Ross. Who knows? Our paths might cross again," George said.

"I don't think the world is that small, George," Demelza answered.

Giving the tall red head a smirk, George said," You'd be surprised. Anyway, have a great trip."

Reaching Elizabeth at the door George opened it for her and as she stepped out gave a curt nod to the room. No one responded waiting for her to leave. Once the door shut, a collective burst of laughter came from the crew.

"Well then, "Verity said. "Shall we finish getting this place ready for the weekend? We have to make sure it's the best of end of summer party ever. Especially if it's Demelza's last one."

Ross and Demelza looked from each other to Verity who just smiled and raised a glass. It was the first time Demelza even considered the fact that her trip to Cornwall would be one way. And if it was, what would that mean? Knots of apprehension twisted in her stomach and in his usual way, Ross was right by her side to alleviate her invisible fears. He bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Stop worrying love. And let's just enjoy the next few days. There's time enough for you to get butterflies about this trip."

He moved around to face her and taking her face in his hands, gave her a gentle kiss.

"Remember the most important thing about this trip home," he said.

Demelza's eyes shone brightly at him, a warm smile coming to her face.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I'm going to show you what Cornish surfing is like." His face cracked into a wide grin as she slapped him, almost knocking him off balance.

"Oh and one other thing, Carne."

"Yes. Are you going to tell me they have better fish and chips?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well we do, but no. The other thing is to remember that I love you. Here, there and everywhere."

Demelza stood up and dragged him with her.

"Ditto, Poldark. Ditto."

Giving Ross one more kiss, Demelza led him back to the bar to rejoin their friends while Tom Carne watched from his seat at the table. Seeing his daughter happy with a man who treated her like gold was just what the older man needed to make the next few months or weeks, if he were honest with himself, bearable. Knowing Demelza was loved and taken care of eased his mind so that the inevitable could come without guilt or worry. Standing up slowly Tom walked to the bar to join his daughter.

Elizabeth spied this whole scene from the boardwalk, staring through the window as she stood, phone to ear, waiting for the party on the other end to answer. She heard the click and let out a breath.

"Finally. I was beginning to think you were backing out of our deal. Demelza is joining Ross on his trip home. Are you sure you want in on this? You're not afraid Ross will be upset with you?"

Listening to the response coming from the other side of the conversation, Elizabeth smiled and nodded to George. He was not that interested in this scheme because he didn't understand how it would benefit him, but he went along with it to please Elizabeth. The thing about Elizabeth is that when she was plotting she was exciting and that intrigued him. So he'd let her plan whatever or whoever it was she determined to bring down and would cash in on her enthusiasm later.

"Then we're in agreement. I'm counting on you to make this happen. There is no room for error, understood? And if you succeed in crushing her dreams, you will be rewarded. No, not necessarily with Ross; at least not until I've had a shot at him, but in some way. Just get it done and then we'll talk. Are we clear? Wonderful. Talk soon. And remember, I'm counting on you Ruth."


	18. Here There and Everywhere

Chapter 18-Here There and Everywhere

They settled into the first class section of the British Airways jet ready for the eight-hour flight to London. Ross had booked a night flight hoping that the time change would be less noticeable by flying at night and arriving in the daytime. That would get them to London by morning and allow for some initial indoctrination to the U.K. Demelza was still in a state of shock that this was actually happening and that Ross was able to pull it off is such a short period of time. Within a week of her telling Ross her fears about going, he had booked their tickets and helped her expedite the passport process. She then went to work going over all the operations of the bar with Verity, Jim, and Jinny with Dwight thrown in for good measure. Little did she know that Dwight was focused on watching out of Tom Carne during the time she was gone. She was surprised but grateful that he would do that; it made one less thing for her to worry about. As it was, she was frantic about the trip itself and its outcome despite Ross's continual reassurances that it would all be fine.

She turned to him now and looked at the face of the man who was giving her something she never thought she would have or deserved: a life outside of Rockaway and her small, homespun bar. While this trip was tapping into every kind of insecurity she'd ever felt, Ross was the most important thing in her life and she would do anything for him. She just hoped she didn't disappoint or embarrass him. On the other hand, she was excited to see his world and find out more about the place that made him the man she loved. Demelza was still staring at him and letting thoughts run through her head when he finally looked up at her.

"Take a picture it lasts longer Carne," Ross said, throwing one of her favorite retorts back at her.

"Very funny Poldark. I was just wondering if you were still going to look this good after an eight-hour flight."

"What do you think?" he asked, his face split with a wicked smile.

He had trimmed his hair and but left the beard that had grown out during the summer. She wasn't sure how she felt about that furry facial feature and wondered if being back on his own turf would urge him to transform to the person she met back in May and shave that thing off leaving just a hint of scruff. She looked at how she was dressed in simple Levi's and button down that was her staple wardrobe no matter what the occasion and hoped it was appropriate for the trip. Now she wondered if she had packed anything that was even remotely appropriate, especially when it came to meeting Ross's friends and family. The nerves took hold again and this time didn't seem to be letting go. Demelza wriggled a little in her seat, the movement catching Ross's attention.

"What's the matter? Why are you so fidgety?" Ross asked.

Demelza turned to look at him with an expression that basically said, " _Are you kidding me_?" Ross recognized that look and knew that he had to take a kinder stance with her. While he was a stranger in her town, he wasn't a stranger to travel and he had no expectations of what was going to greet him in Rockaway. That was advantageous as it made meeting and falling in love with Demelza Carne an unexpected but most welcome surprise. However, it wasn't the same this time around. He knew that Demelza was totally outside of her comfort zone and that where he was taking her was nothing like Rockaway. He also knew that his friends would love her just as he did and that in the end, she'd fit right in. She was over-thinking this whole trip and he needed to make that stop.

Ross turned his body around towards her, raised the armrest that separated them and taking her in his arms, kissed her. After a moment's hesitation because of the surprise attack, Demelza responded, her arms automatically going to his neck, weaving into his hair as she pulled him flush against her body. She moved towards him and lifted one leg to drape over his. Ross's hands traveled from holding her to surveying the outline of her body, his mouth sliding from her mouth down her neck. The heat generated between them was becoming uncomfortable as the need grew. Demelza pulled away from him, her breathing labored as she struggled to speak.

"Ross, I might not be an experienced traveler but I refuse to become a member of the mile high club on my first transcontinental trip. I don't need to be pulled off a flight for indecent behavior," she said, her eyes remaining closed because she knew if she looked at him she would be lost.

"Demelza, there is no one else on the flight yet, we can continue for a few more minutes," he said has his hand worked its way around to her bum, pulling her tighter towards him.

Her resolve was weakening and she was fighting the urge to give in. But she would not be "that" girl who made out with her boyfriend on a plane just to get judgmental looks from other passengers or crew.

"What makes you think you're so irresistible Poldark? I would really like to enjoy the experience of this trip. I've already enjoyed the experience of you many times over. Besides, if you behave yourself now, who's to say there won't be a reward once we land?"

She scooted back into her own seat she casually picked up a magazine from the seat in front of her and crossed her legs. Demelza ignored the obvious discomfort Ross was in and buckled her seatbelt in preparation for take-off.

"You're a cruel woman Carne. You best be ready to make good on your promise once we get to the hotel," Ross said as he stood, turned away from her and readjusted himself. Demelza fought a laugh but couldn't help getting in one more comment.

"Need some help there Poldark?" she said while flipping through the pages of the tabloid.

"You've done quite enough already. I'll manage on my own, thank you." His voice was sharp and low so that he didn't draw any attention to himself. A moment or two later he sat back down and waved to the attendant to come over.

"Can I get you something, Mr. Poldark?"

Demelza's head lifted up at hearing the crew call Ross by name. How well known was the guy? If someone asked for an autograph, she was going to smack him. Ross didn't see his companion's confusion and so just told the steward what he wanted.

"Vodka and soda with a twist of lime, please," he said.

"Would you care for ice?" the attendant asked.

"Yes, thank you," he answered before realizing Demelza was staring at him, with her mouth gaping open he smiled.

"Yes? Oh did you want something, my love? Something to calm your nerves?" He was teasing and she hated him for it.

"Just a Coke," she said.

The attendant left to fill the order and now Ross took out his phone to check messages. None from home so he quickly sent one to give Jud and Prudie an update. He also checked on the reservations he made for the hotel, wanting to make sure that everything he had preordered was in place.

"Just how rich are you Poldark?"

Not breaking the rhythm of the text he was writing simply said, "Rich enough." He turned to Demelza and explained.

"Plus I suppose my face has been in the papers since the incident that brought me to Rockaway. And you. It's no big deal. Now can we please relax and enjoy the ride. Maybe get some rest because I want you to enjoy every minute of this trip, Carne. I want it to be something you'll never forget," he said before taking her hand and rubbing his finger over the Claddagh ring she wore. He had smiled to himself knowing he had plans to replace that piece of jewelry but knew he had to wait for the perfect moment.

"Okay. But if I find out you really live in a castle or something and not some beach town cottage like you've told me, I will murder you," she retorted.

"There are plenty of cliffs to throw my body off of if you're so inclined," he replied.

"Don't tempt me. You're cute but not irreplaceable," she said.

"That's bull and you know it," he said.

"Such language coming from a man of your pedigree. And to think I let that mouth kiss me? I wonder if I shouldn't rethink that," she teased.

"You wouldn't dare," Ross said.

"And why not?" she answered as her hand covered his.

The mood got solemn as they both looked at other realizing that no matter how annoyed they got with each other the love between them was strong and unbreakable.

"Because you love me. Just as I love you. And nothing, whether rich or poor is going to change that," Ross said.

Demelza knew he was right and couldn't fight that.

"Damn you Poldark. You're right again," she said as she took his hand and kissed it.

"I know. Now let's sit back and enjoy the ride and then when we hit my neck of the woods, I'll show you what a good time you can have."

"This will include leaving the hotel, right?" she asked.

"Yes, Demelza. For the most part,"

The attendant brought their drinks and they got ready for the next part of their journey to begin.

They landed at Heathrow and were allowed to quickly disembark. Despite Ross's name and influence, it took about an hour to get through customs and reach baggage claim. As they exited the terminal Ross searched for the car he had asked Jud to send when he saw a driver holding up a sign with his name.

"Really Poldark? How cliché?" she said.

"You love it. Now let's get going since I want really start this holiday and I'm anxious to get to the hotel and change. Among other things."

He raised his eyebrows at her and with his hand on her lower back, escorted her to the waiting Mercedes, opening and holding the door for her. She looked at him before she slid into the back seat and tried to keep the nerves at bay. Ross gave instructions to the driver before joining her. He took her hand and whispered, "Stop thinking Dem and just let go. I promise there is nothing to be afraid of."

"Easy for you to say. You've lived here all your life. You know the rules and regulations. I'm just a simple girl from the beach, who likes her beer out of the bottle and eats shellfish with her fingers. I can just see your friends thumbing their noses at me as I rip a lobster apart with my hands and knock back a Heineken."

"That's ridiculous," he said and paused. "You hate Heineken."

Demelza shoved him as he placed a kiss on her temple and pulled her into his embrace.

"How about you stop looking for trouble and just look at the view? I told the driver to take the scenic route to the hotel."

"Scenic route? What? We're going to stop by the palace and say hello to the queen?"

"Almost. See you're getting the hang of this already," he said as pushed the button to roll down the window and told her to look out.

Demelza moved closer to the door and stuck her head outside. As the wind blew her red locks into every direction, she looked around and got her first taste of England. The road so far was similar to the parkways back home, nothing spectacular. As they drove further it appeared that they were passing through suburbs. As the car continued towards central London, Ross pointed out landmarks to Demelza: the Natural History Museum, The V&A Museum and Harrods.

"Harrods? Isn't that like a famous department store?" Demelza asked in an almost childlike voice.

"Yes. Although it's become very touristy. I'm going to take around to where the locals go-like you showed me your New York. I'll show you my London. So perhaps if you're a good girl, I will take you shopping," he said with a smile.

"I'm always good Poldark. You of all people should know that" she quipped.

"Yes, I do so you deserve to be spoiled but at someplace like Liberty or Selfridges. Or we can just hit some markets," Ross said giving her a kiss before sitting back in the seat.

"Selfridges? Isn't that a television show on PBS?" she asked. Her eyes widened waiting for the answer.

"Quite possibly," he said as he stared at her.

"What?" she cried.

"It's amazing how you can find a connection in the most random things."

"Are you making fun of me?" Demelza's face looked worried that he was finding humor in her innocence and lack of worldliness. She moved to look back out the window, turning quiet.

Ross saw that the comment was taken in the wrong vein and immediately worked to remedy it. He shifted his body to face more towards her and put his hands on her, urging her to come back to him.

"Demelza, I'm sorry my love. I never meant to make it seem I was making fun of you. It's more that seeing my home through new eyes will make it new to me. Just as you're showing me the Rockaway and New York you grew up with it made it appear different to you, didn't it?"

Swinging around to look at him, Demelza realized that she overreacted to his comment and put it down to nerves.

"I'm sorry I'm so touchy today. Put it down to jet-lag and never ending nerves," she said apologetically.

"I told you before there is nothing to be nervous about. You're with me and that's all the matters," he replied.

Demelza leaned over and kissed him, her hands going to his cheeks, her thumb scraping the soft beard, their noses grazing. They were wrapped up in each other so Demelza almost missed the more scenic view of Hyde Park. As the passed the Wellington Arch, she was reminded of that day she took Ross to the city, giving him the fifty cent tour. This sight reminded her of Washington Square Park. She wiggled her ring finger feeling the metal of the Claddagh ring he gave her that day. Taking a deep breath she realized she was really here and reaching back she sought Ross's hand to hold.

"Flipping A, Ross this is really happening isn't it?" she said, her face beginning to light up like a kid.

"Yes my love it is," he said as he moved to sit right behind her and wrapped his arms around her body.

"This is amazing. It reminds me of when my parents took me to the city for the first time. I was about five and we were going in to see the Christmas show at Radio City. It was a clear winter day and all I could do when we walked out from the train station was look up at the buildings. I felt so small until my dad picked me up and put me on his shoulders. It was the best day of my life," she said with a smile on her face. "Until the day I met you."

Ross nuzzled the back of her neck and placed a kiss there. His love growing for this woman with every moment that passed.

"I kind of like you too Demelza," he said directly into her ear.

They stayed like that until Demelza leaned forward to get a closer look as they rounded Buckingham Palace.

"You weren't kidding were you?" she said to him.

"I never kid when it comes to you," he replied.

"Sure. We'll see about that," Demelza said and turned her attention back to the road. They wound around passing the sprawling historic property, the sight of which was so amazing she couldn't come up with a witty response.

"Behind those walls are the Queen's gardens," Ross pointed out. She turned to look at Ross and smiled.

"This is amazing. I can't even think of a smart remark to make. Thank you," she said and worked her lips towards his to kiss him.

"You're welcome, my love. But this is just the beginning."

The ride continued through the streets of London until they finally arrived at the hotel. The car came to a stop and Ross helped Demelza out. Standing on the sidewalk she looked up at the century-old Goring and was again awestruck. The old world charm of the building was not as imposing as she expected a stately London hotel to be but rather reminded her of the historic parts of New York.

"Ross, this is amazing," she said. "I feel like I was just dropped into a Masterpiece Theatre show. Doormen and everything."

Demelza's face was bright and filled Ross with happiness at her wonder.

"My father used to bring my mother here for special occasions. I believe they spent their honeymoon here. So I thought you might like it," he said.

"I do," she replied softly. "I don't know if I feel more like Eliza Doolittle or Mary Poppins."

"Well, I don't think you need polishing like Eliza and you are practically perfect in every way. So I'm going with Mary Poppins," Ross said.

He leaned towards her to give her a kiss while the doorman stood aside and opened the glass and wooden door for them to enter. He took her hand and followed the porter to the lobby so they could register. Demelza did a 360 turn as she took in the lobby and surrounding atmosphere. She hadn't seen anything this magnificent since that day in the city when she was a child. Then her parents walked her through the Plaza just to see it. They didn't have the means to stay or even take tea there, but the images of the marble and oak stayed with Demelza. This hotel reminded her a bit of The Plaza but with a bit of a modern flair. The marble floors, the murals on the walls and the sheer air of elegance made her feel a bit insignificant. And brought her insecurities to the surface again as she wondered if she wasn't in over her head. She knew that Ross kept reassuring her that she would fit in but as she caught sight of her reflection as she passed a door, she was beginning to this Ross was delusional. Her hair looked like she didn't own a brush and her simple outfit did not seem to fit into the surroundings.

Leaving Ross at the front desk, Demelza walked around and peeked into the various rooms, trying to be as discreet as possible and yet feeling like a kid sneaking into places she shouldn't be. Each one was more elegant than the other. The tables were fully set with crystal, china, and silverware. There were vases of flowers of varying colors and types throughout and a general feeling of having stepped into another time and place.

"Demelza," Ross called and she walked across the lobby to his side and into his embrace.

"Sorry I was just being nosy," she said.

"Don't worry about it. After we get settled in the room and freshen up, we can take a walk around the area and then think about food. I know your appetite and you must be starving by now."

"Actually Mister knows it all, I'm not hungry yet. For food. Must be the change in time zones," she said, a definite twinkle in her eye. Demelza wrapped her arm around his and stayed close as they walked towards the lift.

As the decorated doors open, she again felt a wave of panic that she was in over her head. They stepped in and Ross pulled her to the back of the car, his hand never letting go of hers, squeezing possessively.

"I can feel the tension in you, Carne. I might have to think of something to relieve that so we can just get on with this trip." Ross spoke in a matter of fact tone, with his eyes facing forward.

"I could use a hot shower and a drink. That is what you were talking about right?" she asked, also not looking at him, but focusing on the lights of the floor numbers.

"Exactly," he agreed.

The lift came to a stop and the doors slid open. The footman led the way down the hall to their room. Demelza's anxiety now gave way to excitement. She had never stayed in a real hotel before and couldn't wait to experience it with Ross. As they waited for the door to be opened, Demelza's heart started to race. The young man turned the brass handle and led them inside. Ross stayed a step behind Demelza as she crossed the threshold. She walked slowly down the small entry way she found herself in what wasn't just a room; it was practically a flat and was amazed. They walked further into the sitting room that was a bright shade of yellow, with floor to ceiling windows draped in red. The furniture was beautiful in its varying wood tones and textures also in red. Demelza walked around, her fingers tempted to touch everything and yet afraid to. She glanced back at Ross who watched her fascination with amusement.

"What did you do, Poldark?" she asked him. "I thought we were just staying in some fancy hotel room. Not this."

Her voice filled with emotions as her eyes started to tear up. No one had every treated her like this.

"I told you Demelza, I wanted this to be a trip you would never forget," Ross said as he went to join her.

"I feel like a peasant in these clothes," she said.

"Far from it, my love," he whispered. "And clothes are easy to remove. Or replace. Not to worry."

The footman walked to the bedroom to leave the bags before tactfully making his exit. Demelza saw him move out of the corner of her eye and wanted to see where he had gone. Pulling away from Ross, she headed in the direction of the other room and stopped short of going through the door. There she saw the bed, which appeared to be almost as large as her room at home, and was very inviting as Demelza suddenly felt weary. The long trip coupled with the emotions of the day hit her body and she felt ready to lie down and let sleep take over.

"Dammit Poldark, we could share this bed and never see each other," she said, her eyes still concentrating on the bed.

Ross came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his head leaning on her shoulder.

"Very true. It also means you won't be kicking me or stealing the covers either. I can finally get a decent night's sleep."

Demelza elbowed him which pushed him off her so she could see if the bed felt as comfortable as it looked. She gingerly sat on the edge, lifting her face to look at Ross. Her hands rubbed over the sheets which felt soft and cool. Unable to resist, she swung her legs up and tucking them under her, lay down, her head barely filling the pillow. Closing her eyes, she let out a sigh and relaxed, the events of the day catching up to her. Ross stood watching her for a moment taking in the fact that she was here with him. He couldn't wait to show her off and ask her the most important question he ever asked anyone. Tearing his eyes away from her sleeping form, he stepped back into the sitting room to thank the footman and put in a request for later. Once that was settled, Ross returned to the bedroom and walking around the expanse of the bed, lay down next to Demelza. Draping an arm over her waist he put his head next to hers on the same pillow and let sleep overtake him as well.

Demelza's eyes fluttered open and as they did she started because she couldn't recognize the surroundings. Brushing her eyes with the back of her hand, she roused a little more and remembered she was in London with Ross. Speaking of Ross, she felt pressure on her waist and looking down saw his arm still draped across her abdomen. Turning her head, Demelza glimpsed the tousled locks of her boyfriend on the pillow next to her and the love she felt bubbled to the surface. Raising her arm to touch those curls, Demelza caught a whiff of herself and decided that she needed a shower more than she needed him. Besides, smelling like day old socks could not be less sexy. Sliding off the bed so as to not wake him, Demelza stood and quietly opened the case with her personal toiletries. Finding her travel shampoo and conditioner she slipped off her sneakers and socks and then tip-toed into the bathroom. They didn't take the time to look at this room so she was once again awestruck at the grandeur in front of her.

The room could have been a layout for Architectural Design magazine. Black and white marble fixtures graced the space and coolness of the mineral floor felt wonderful on the soles of her feet. Demelza went to put her things on the counter near the sink so she could take in fully the services of the room. The tub was practically the size of a kiddie pool back home and looked like it was made for two. A wicked grin came to her face as she pictured soaking in that structure, steam rising from the water caressing her body as she leaned against Ross's sculpted chest. She shook that thought from her mind knowing if she lingered on it, she'd forget the shower and return to Ross to engage in other activities. But logically and for the good of all, she really needed to bathe. She pushed the door closed, leaving it slightly ajar and saw that there were bathrobes hanging on the back. Reaching a hand out she grasped the material and felt how soft it was. Demelza was glad they were there because she didn't bring one, possibly because she didn't own one. In fact, since Ross came into her life, she didn't even use nightclothes, finding his t-shirts more comforting.

She looked at the shower and again thoughts of sharing it with someone else popped into her mind. _Get it together Demelza_ , she chided herself. _You'll have plenty of time to make use of all the amenities._ Looking in the mirror she was reminded what was needed at the moment. Her hair was a mass of tangled red waves and her face looked a little worse for wear.

"Ugh, Demelza," she said to herself in the mirror. "Girl you need some repairing." Stripping out of her clothes she turned on the shower and let the water get hot so it filled the room with steam. Opening the glass door, she stepped under the spray and let it soak her. The torrents of water ran down her back, easing warmth into her muscles. She ran her fingers through her hair, gently working the knots out before shampooing, her eyes closed when she realized her left her items on the counter.

"Shit," she said and was about to step out to get them when a hand reached in and held out plastic bottles of shampoo and conditioner.

"Wow this place really does have room service," she said as she turned to see Ross, standing by the open shower door, with a towel around his waist.

"I thought you might want this," he said a smile breaking across his face.

Demelza let her gaze travel the length of his body and he did the same. The fact that the water was splashing outside the stall was ignored as each drank in the vision of the other.

"Did I wake you? I was trying to be quiet," she said, her hand holding on to the bottle, her grip tightening as she focused on Ross.

"Let's just say your voice carried even through the running water, love. We might have to be careful that we don't disturb the other guests when we participate in _other_ activities," he said as he slowly removed the towel and let it drop to the floor.

Ross stepped into the shower, closing the door behind him and without breaking his stride, took Demelza in his arms and kissed her. The desires they'd kept at bay during the flight and rest of their arrival now surfaced in full measure. The bottles of hair product were dropped and forgotten temporarily as they plundered each other's mouths, exploring with their tongues. Ross pushed Demelza up against the far wall, so that the stream of water only grazed them, his hands on her hips holding her in place. Demelza wanted, no needed, to be wrapped around him but Ross had other ideas. His hands were threaded through her hair, working out the tangles she abandoned upon his arrival. Demelza held his face steady so that she could drink from his lips and savor the taste.

Without warning, Ross pivoted her back around to stand under the spray their lips never parting. Once she was situated he pulled away and picked up the shampoo. Drizzling some of the iridescent liquid into his hands, he rubbed them together and then, as if she were a child, worked the soap into her hair. He gathered tufts of her locks and worked the shampoo through each section until her head was covered in foam. He turned her around so that she faced away from him and he could continue to massage her scalp. Demelza tilted her head back as soft moans escaped from her that let Ross know she was enjoying his attentions.

"My god Ross, where did you learn to wash hair like that?" she asked.

"One of my many hidden talents love. Do you like it?" He moved closer so his mouth was by her ear. He didn't care that he was getting soap all over his body or beard.

"Yes. Couldn't you tell?"

"I wanted to make sure before I went on. Turn around Demelza," he ordered.

He let go of her hair so she could come back to face him. Opening her eyes he could see her pupils were dilated, the blue iris barely visible. Dropping his gaze he saw her nipples were taut and her skin was developing gooseflesh despite the heat of the water. Ross was surprised at how quickly and intensely she was aroused and yet he was able to contain his passions. His focus was on her, not only at this moment but for the whole time they were going to be here. With that in mind, he went on to slowly rinse the suds out of her hair. He gently tipped her head back and helped the water sluice down the length of her tresses, her back and further to her bum. The soapy liquid traveled down the front of her body, making her skin glisten and even more tempting to him. Ross moved closer and again reached out to touch Demelza. This time he focused on the parts that he knew needed attention. Dipping his head, he kissed his way down her chest until he came to one of those rosy, hardened nipples. Not waiting for any prompting he took one in his mouth and suckled until he heard Demelza let out a sigh. Her hands went to his head, a sign that she wanted him to continue. His beard added another element in texture to his ministrations as the soft hair, brushed against her rib cage, tickling her but instead of laughter; Demelza let out small mewls of delight.

Ross looked up and saw her staring at him. He stood and after searching her eyes knew what she wanted. Resuming his actions, Ross returned to her body with his mouth, his hands sliding down her hips, caressing her curves as they descended downwards towards their goal. Demelza began to feel weak and needed to lean against something before she fell. Ross felt her begin to tremble and rose to maneuver her to a more secure section of the shower. Once she was leaning against the marble wall, he kissed her, this time slowly and with as much passion as he could transfer. Demelza held on to his shoulders as Ross's hands once again picked up where they left off. He skimmed the area from her hip to her womanhood, letting his fingers find her sex. Demelza body quivered at the first touch, her fingers gripping Ross so tightly he was afraid she'd break the skin. Trying desperately to not scream out in pleasure, Demelza opened her eyes to look at Ross. He let go of her lips as he applied more pressure to her tender nub, moving one finger in circles while his others traced her opening. Feeling her body start to vibrate he knelt before her and replaced his hand with his mouth. Placing small kisses to her mound, he parted her with his tongue and took a taste. The slightly salty moisture mixed with the distinct taste of Demelza spurred him on to bring her to release. It took only a few minutes of kissing, licking and sucking before she shuddered with her orgasm. Ross held her fast, not wanting her to fall. As her body calmed down, Ross rose and kissed her again, sharing her taste.

"Welcome to London Dem," he said as he brought her into a hug.

Letting her body come flush against his she felt the obvious evidence of his arousal. Demelza looked at Ross and saw that while his body said one thing, his face told her something else.

"Seems I should return the favor," she said as she started to let hands explore his torso when he stopped her.

"No Demelza. There's no need. Not right now," he said.

"Ross please, you've just shown me how much you love and want me. Let me do the same," her voice almost a plea.

"It's fine. We have days and nights for you to show your devotion. Right now it's all about you. And what you want," he replied as he placed small kisses to her lips, face, and neck.

Demelza again felt the ticklish abrasion of Ross's beard and a notion came to her. She knew he was attached to that fuzzy accessory more than physically but she missed seeing his full face and crooked smile and so an idea was born.

"Did you mean what you said that right now was all about me and what I want?" she asked.

Ross didn't stop making love to her body but murmured between kisses, "Yes."

"Great. Then what I want now, after I finish my shower is to get you to remove this thing from your face," she said with a grin.

Ross pulled up and looked at her and saw that she was serious.

"You don't mean you want me to shave, do you Dem?" He was shaken by her request. He'd grown fond of this beard and would be sad to see it go. But he did miss feeling her skin against his cheek so maybe the sacrifice was warranted.

"Yes, I do. In fact, I'll help if you want," she offered. "Don't pout Ross. You can leave some scruff. Just get rid of the dead animal."

Smiling back at her he nodded and she felt triumphant. Demelza went back under the water to rinse off again and ran some conditioner through her hair to make sure the curls didn't turn into a rat's nest. Ross took the bar of soap and working up a lather again caressed her body with the sole purpose of actually finishing this shower. She did the same to him, being extremely practical about it as she was anxious to get him to shave before he changed his mind. They both stood under the water once more to wash off the soap and when they felt sufficiently human again turned off the taps and stepped carefully onto the hotel provided bathmat. Each took a fluffy towel and dried the other. Demelza then took advantage of the bathrobe that hung on the door and wrapped herself in it. Bending over, she wrapped her hair in a towel, turban style and proceeded to go sit on the edge of the porcelain sink.

Ross also put on a robe and watched as Demelza got comfortable on the fixture. Thinking it was one of the sexiest things she'd ever done, he moved to stand between her legs as he looked in the mirror.

"I will be glad of one thing though when this is gone," she said as she caressed his face.

"What's that?"

"I'll finally get to see that dimple again." He grinned and placed a tiny kiss on her lips. "Oh and I'll be able to feel those lips a little better too without having to worry about stray hairs."

"Now you've gone too far, Dem. I don't shed. Not like that mutt you're so fond of."

"Don't say anything against Garrick. You know you've fallen for him too." Her grin turned from teasing to innocent.

"Yes. I'm glad I don't have to fight him for your attention. I bet he likes my beard," Ross teased as he assessed the situation he was about to deal with.

"That's probably because you remind him of his mother," she quipped. "Did you bring a shaving kit?"

"Yes but I don't know if there are scissors to trim this down to razor length," he said secretly hoping this would end now.

Demelza hopped off the sink and went back into the bedroom coming back with a small pair of scissors. Resuming her place on the sink she held them up like a trophy and said, "Shall we?"

"You want to do this?" Ross was nervous as he's seen Demelza wield a knife in the bar.

"Well, just a bit. I would think you'd like it. Isn't it sexy to have your girlfriend, who's wearing very little, sitting in front of you, trimming your beard? I thought that would be everyman's fantasy."

"Perhaps. But it could also be very distracting and lead to a less romantic ending."

"Fine, "she said hopping off the counter. He watched as she sauntered past, her long limbs peeking out from the slit in the robe as she walked. Stopping at the door she turned.

"Oh and Ross. Make sure you clean up all the remnants of Poldark's Beard past. I don't want the hotel to think I'm some hairy, unkempt American.

"Duly noted."

She gave him one of her dazzling smiles and left him to it.

"What we do for love," he said and he proceeded with his task.

Here is where I've put these two love birds while they stay in London: our-suites/belgravia-suite/

Hotel_Review-g186338-d214516-Reviews-The_Goring-London_ #photos;geo=186338&detail=214516&albumViewMode=images&albumid=7638&cnt=30&offset=0&filter=4

Many thanks to my Brit fact checker alicebhatt not only for keeping me honest but for being a sounding board for just about everything.


	19. Magical Mystery Tour

Chapter 19- Magical Mystery Tour

Demelza rose earlier than she liked and put it down to the time change. Slipping out of bed she put the hotel bathrobe back on and went to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she saw the same face that arrived in London yesterday but there was an added glow that even she couldn't deny. Her eyes sparkled and she couldn't seem to stop smiling. Flashes of the night before came through her mind as she splashed some water on her face and brushed her teeth. After she and Ross finished their shower and he begrudgingly shaved most of his beard off-leaving the stubble that she loved- they decided that getting dressed again was overrated and spent the rest of the night in the room. Ross ordered room service- a first for Demelza- and they cuddled on the sofa in just their robes nibbling on cheese, fruit, petit fours and Bollinger champagne-another first as well. As the night wore on the desire between them intensified, perhaps aided by the pink bubbly and soon robes were opened, hands explored and lips connected. She closed her eyes as the memory played in her head.

 _Ross had maneuvered Demelza's body until she was prone on the red velvet sofa but a sudden sense of propriety and not wanting to have their first, or second, encounter in London seem like a teenage make-out session, had Demelza convincing Ross that they should make full use of the extremely comfortable bed. Smiling down at her, Ross agreed and rose so that he could carry her to the bedroom. Demelza burst out in laughter at the movie moment gesture until she was dropped unceremoniously onto the mattress. Staring down at her pale and exposed body, Ross wasted no time in freeing her from her robe just as he did before covering her with his own body and taking complete possession of her. Demelza offered no resistance but opened herself fully to him. They moved slowly, the to and fro of their lovemaking falling into a familiar rhythm that still felt like the first time. Their gazes never faltered as they came together, exchanging breaths and kisses, their hands soothing each other as they returned to the present. Afterward, they slipped under the Egyptian cotton sheets and wrapped around each other, fell into a contented sleep._

Focusing her attention back to her reflection, Demelza saw her face flush and shakily picked up the clothes still strewn on the floor wanting to put them away when she saw what appeared to be a laundry sack near the door. Dumping her day old garments into it, she went to find an outfit for the day. Since she had no idea what Ross had in mind for them she pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and lightweight sweater. Or should she start calling it a jumper? The thought that she was beginning to adopt Ross's native tongue so to speak, brought a smile to her face.

She dressed quickly and made her way to the sitting room while she waited for Ross to wake. While their activities of last night wore them both out, Demelza was too excited with being in London to waste time sleeping so she took a seat on the velvet sofa and curled her legs underneath biding her time until he woke. She saw the leftovers of their in-room dinner and feeling the need to do something, started cleaning up the dishes and glassware. Demelza piled them on the rolling cart when there was a soft knock at the door. She glanced quickly in the bedroom to check if Ross was still asleep and satisfied that he was out cold, went to answer the door. It was their footman (apparently each suite was assigned their own as she found out yesterday) with another cart that had breakfast on it.

"I didn't order this," Demelza said, clearly confused.

"No miss, Mr. Poldark did, last night. He said he wanted it delivered at this time. May I bring it in?" the young man asked.

"Um, sure. I mean yes, thank you."

Opening the door all the way, Demelza made way for breakfast to be brought into the sitting room. She was embarrassed at the state of the cart from last night and tried to straighten it up again.

"I'll get that Miss Carne. Please," the footman insisted.

"Sorry. I'm not used to….of course, go ahead." Demelza apologized for her behavior which must have looked idiotic and was most likely considered insulting to the staff.

Naturally, guests didn't clean up after themselves. Leaving him to his task she lifted the covers off of the plates and was unsure about what she was looking at. Some of it looked like breakfast food, like eggs and toast, but the rest seemed to be a conglomeration of various food groups. She was confused.

"Would you like anything else?" he asked.

"Actually yes. Can you please tell me what my-what Mr. Poldark- ordered?"

Demelza blushed because she didn't know what she was dealing with and was embarrassed to ask for help. Luckily the footman was understanding and walked over to where she stood and explained each item.

"Mr. Poldark asked for a full English breakfast. Eggs, bacon, sausage, grilled tomato, mushrooms, and toast. He did tell us to leave off the black pudding," he said.

"Well that was kind of him," Demelza said gratefully. She didn't know what black pudding was but her mind came up with various ideas based on its name.

"He also said that you would prefer coffee to tea."

"He's right about that."

"Would you like me to pour it for you?"

"No that's not necessary. I'm sure you've got other guests to look after," Demelza said as she filled her cup with the steaming black liquid and enjoyed the aroma before taking a sip. The slight burn felt like heaven going down.

"Right now I am to attend to you and Mr. Poldark."

The footman cleared last night's dishes and began to wheel the old cart out of the room when Demelza stopped him.

"Excuse me? What's your name? I mean if we're going to be seeing each other every day, I like to know who I'm dealing with," she said with a smile.

"Michael," he replied.

"Thank you, Michael,"

"Thank you, Miss Carne."

With a small smile on his face and a nod to Demelza, Michael started to leave the sitting room when he saw Ross leaning against the door jamb of the bedroom. Feeling self-conscious, he made a hasty retreat out of the suite without another word. Demelza was focused on the food, picking up a piece of toast and putting some eggs and bacon on it before folding it into a sandwich. It wasn't until she lifted her head to take a bite that she saw Ross in the mirror. He had the same robe tied around him, his arms in the pockets. With her mouth half full of food, she swiftly tried to chew as she spoke.

"Morning," she mumbled, her cheeks full of her creation.

Ross walked into the room and straight for the pot of coffee, not saying anything. Demelza watched as he seemed to ignore her and wondered if something was wrong.

"Flirting with the staff already, eh Carne?" he said as he sat down on the sofa and carefully crossed his legs so as to sustain some sort of decorum since he was naked under his robe.

Ignoring his comment, Demelza kept chewing, as she realized how hungry she was. She must have burned off all the calories she ate last night. Demelza took a seat on the opposite end of the sofa, nearest the food and continued eating. Ross watched her with fascination as she put away her breakfast sandwich and gulped down a full cup of coffee before saying a word.

"Coming up for air anytime soon, Dem?" he teased.

"Sorry. I was suddenly starving," she said as she poured another cup and picked at some fruit that was on the tray. She sat cross-legged with her back against the sofa arm.

"Did you leave me something? I need to replenish my strength," he said as he walked to the cart and picked up the other plate.

Ross moved back to the couch and started to eat, balancing the plate on his lap while Demelza sat watching him over the rim of her cup.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night, Poldark. But if you're getting a little worn out we can just stick to sightseeing and souvenir buying," she replied.

Ross swallowed his bite of food and then put his plate on the small sofa table. Brushing his hands of any crumbs he appeared to be rising to get dressed when he leaped across the sofa to hover over Demelza, one hand on either side of her, trapping her in place.

"Ross!" she cried, struggling to hold on to her cup so she didn't get a lap full of coffee.

He took the china out of her hand, replacing it on the saucer that was still on the cart behind her. He then proceeded to cover her face with kisses, his hands still not touching her. Demelza, on the other hand, couldn't resist the urge to feel him and let her own fingers wrap around his neck, twirling the hair at his nape. Ross's mouth relocated to hers and their lips immediately picked up where they left off the night before.

"Ross," Demelza murmured against his cheek as he moved to slide his lips in a downward path.

"Hmm," he hummed.

"I love you to pieces, you know that. I love making love with you. But I really want to see London. And you promised you would make this a trip to remember—outside of the hotel room."

Ross pulled up and sat back on his heels, staring at Demelza while the robe he was wearing came precariously close to opening, revealing the effects kissing her had on his body. His state was not lost on Demelza and she involuntarily licked her lips. If not for the desire to see London, she'd give in to her other wants and take Ross back to bed. He knew it too as he moved as slowly as possible to get off the sofa and stand. He adjusted his robe and without another word turned to leave the room.

Demelza let out a breath and reached for the pitcher of water that was on the tray, pouring a large tumbler of it and swilling it down. Swiping the back of her hand against her mouth, she put the cold glass to her forehead and then pulled her shirt open to lay it against her chest in an attempt to cool the flush she knew had appeared.

"Damn the man!" she blurted out.

Feeling less shaky, she stood and walked about the room to the window. Drawing back the curtains she looked out at the site in front of her and once again felt a pang of anxiety; the reality that she was a little fish in a big, sophisticated city hitting her. Demelza kept telling herself that London was just another city. It wasn't anything more than streets, buildings, rushing traffic and people. Just like New York. Except this city was Ross's. While he seemed to fall seamlessly into Rockaway life, would she be able to do the same? She was a tomboy at heart who liked surfing, beer and wearing jeans. London was a center of fashion and well bred young ladies; women who knew what fork to use and what shoe to wear with what outfit. And forget about hats. It seems knowing what hat to wear to what function was part of the British gene pool. She'd be an epic fail on that front if she was expected to wear a hat to church. She barely wore shoes to church in Rockaway.

Did Ross really know what he was getting with her? Sure they were great together when they were alone or on her turf with her friends. They were even fine when in the presence of people like Lizzie and George who worked to make her feel inferior because of her family and upbringing. So why was Demelza so worried that Ross's life here would be so different than that? He's reassured her over and over that the only thing that mattered was them. And she believed him. But some part of her brain was afraid that once he was back in his own element, with the people he grew up with, he would see that she was not going to fit in here and she'd be relegated to being a summer fling. Demelza closed her eyes at that thought because she knew if that came to pass, she'd crumble. Ross had become such a part of her that losing him would be like losing a part of herself. She's not sure how she'd survive. Her mind went into the land of "what if" and was tooling around there when she felt his arms wrap around her waist from behind. His scruffy cheek rubbed against hers as she grasped his hand and held tight. Leaning her head back she let him kiss her neck, his breath blowing against the wild tendrils of her hair.

"So my love? Ready to take London by storm?" he asked.

Demelza turned in his arms to see his face as she spoke. She knew she needed to get this apprehension off her chest if she was going to enjoy this holiday.

"Yes, Ross I am. The question is, is London ready for me?" Demelza asked.

She tried to keep the tone light but Ross saw right through her. He hugged her closer, bringing a hand up to her cheek.

"I think so. We've survived revolutions, air raids, and royal scandals. I think we can handle one wild-haired surfer girl from New York," he said as he kissed her softly.

"Haha, you're so funny Poldark. You know what I mean. I'm sure I won't cause a scene here in the city but what about when we get to Cornwall and you throw me into the mix with your friends and family," she said.

"What do you mean? Demelza what are you so worried about? They're just people."

"Yes but they're _your_ people and they are the people you grew up with and know you best. Won't they think you've fallen off the social register by bringing home someone like me?"

Demelza started to shake, the threat of tears very really. Ross was perplexed at her sudden insecurity.

"Where is this coming from? Demelza, I love you. I love everything about you and so will the people closest to me. If not, they can piss off," he said firmly.

She looked at him and tilted her head.

"Piss off? See you're already reverted back to a full blown Brit. I'm doomed," she said, humor clearly back in the mix.

"No. You'll just have to learn to curse like a native," he replied.

"Piece of cake," she said.

"Just what I thought," Ross said.

He started to step away when Demelza pulled him back into her embrace.

"What Dem? Something else is bothering you, isn't it?"

Demelza looked him square in the eye and spit out exactly what was on her mind.

"What about Ruth?" she asked quietly.

Ross looked at her not quite believing that this was a topic of discussion.

"Ruth? What about her?"

"Suppose when we get to Cornwall and you see her, see that she's the kind of girl who fits in your world, you realize I was just a fling. Maybe you're just taken with me because you were blinded by the Rockaway sun. I don't know Ross but I can't shake this feeling that I'm some sort of project for you. Someone so against the grain of your social circle that you'll bring me along just to give them the finger. The ultimate 'piss off'," she concluded.

Tears did flow this time and Ross was numb. After all these months, all their time together, all the bearing of their souls and darkest demons, did Demelza truly believe she was just a notch on his belt? He moved his hands from around her waist to her arms, taking a step back to look at her fully and see if she believed what she said.

"You did not just say all that? Have you been practicing this speech since we left New York? Because let me tell you something Demelza Carne, I don't bend to what other people want. I make my own decisions, which is how I ended up in Rockaway in the first place. And I love who I want. So for your information, and please put this on your phone as a ringtone so you can hear it every time someone calls, I love _you._ I want _you._ No matter what my 'circle' as you call them may think, or what Ruth might assume, you're not a fling. Or a tumble or a notch. You're the love of my life. You've saved me, Demelza. From myself. And I thought you loved me too," he said.

Demelza was speechless. She couldn't come up with a rebuttal to that speech which she knew was the truth. Now she felt like an idiot for doubting him.

"I do love you. It hurts sometimes I love you so much, Ross. You're so deep inside me that I truly don't know where I stop and you begin. As for saving people, I'm pretty sure you're the rescuer here, dude. Until you came onto that boardwalk, I was destined for a life of stale beer, an angry father and sleeping with my dog. Now, look at me. Living it up in this swanky hotel, having room service delivered to a suite that I bet the Queen would be jealous of. Oh, and with the hottest guy I know who makes my toes curl just by looking at me. Who'd have thunk it?"

They both broke into grins that spread across their entire face and Demelza started to laugh. Ross was perplexed but he was glad to see that she had shaken the dire mood she was in. Grabbing his face she kissed him and he returned the favor.

"Now, can you please free me from this room and show me London?" she said.

"Free you? You make it sound like I'm holding you, prisoner," he retorted.

"You are. I'm a prisoner of love," she joked as she scooted past him to put on her socks and shoes.

She ran into the bedroom and searched her suitcase for the appropriate footwear.

"Are we walking a lot, Poldark?" she called.

"We might be. Why."

"So sneakers?"

"You mean trainers?" he corrected.

"What?" Demelza came out carrying a pair of black Converse and held them up for him to see.

"Sneakers," she showed him.

"Oh, you mean Converse," he said.

"I'm so confused. Why are these called Converse, which is their brand name but still a sneaker and every other kind of sneaker is called trainer? And they say we Americans talk funny," she replied as she sat down and put on her Converse.

"I don't know Demelza. That's just the way it's always been. So how about we stop discussing fashion terms and get a move on. I have a big day planned for you."

"I can't wait to do the whole tourist thing," she said, her excitement building.

"No not like a tourist exactly. More like a native who likes their city. Shall we?" He said as he made a sweeping gesture to get her to the door.

"Whatever just let's go," she said as she skipped by him slinging her purse over across her shoulder.

Ross followed, ready to show Demelza London.

They stepped out into the overcast day and stood for a moment as Ross let Demelza get her bearings. He wanted to start the day out slow because he intended on ending with as romantic a dinner as he could. Originally he wanted to propose but thought better of it knowing that a typical setting would alert Demelza to his intentions and that would ruin the element of fun and surprise. So today would just be a day and night around town.

Demelza turned to him, bouncing on her toes, fidgeting like she did on the plane. She grabbed his arm and tugged wanting to get moving.

"So where are we going first?" she asked as she looked up and down the street, trying to guess the direction he was taking her.

"I thought we start out slow. Walk around so you could get a feel for the city," he said and took her hand, linking their fingers.

"Sounds good. But I hope you're going to take me to at least one tourist trap, Ross. Somewhere I can get a cheesy t-shirt or key ring?"

Ross could see that she was finally relaxing and trusting him to show her a good time so he intended to make the most of it.

"I'm sure we can find something that you can bring back to Verity," he said.

"Who said anything about Verity? I love cheesy tokens," she answered as she walked.

The headed east taking their time as Ross let Demelza absorb the feeling of the area.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," he replied not giving up anything.

"Do you even know Ross? Or are we just going to wander around town until we find something?"

Ross looked at her and saw that she was serious. She didn't trust him to give her a true tour of this city.

"I do know. I just don't feel the need to tell you. Don't you trust me?"

"Well…."

"I'm hurt Demelza. After all, we've been through, you don't trust me to take you on a walk? I should be insulted," he said.

"Oh please," she answered. "I'm sure I'll love whatever it is you've got up your sleeve. Which, by the way, is very attractive. I'm loving this whole t-shirt, bomber jacket look you have going on, Poldark. I thought you'd be more stuck up when you got here, but this, is very sexy," she said as she waved her hand in front of him.

"Thank you. I could say the same for you, Carne. No one wears skinny jeans and a sweater like you do," he said.

Demelza stopped walking and turned to face him, arms crossed and toe tapping.

"Sweater? I thought it was a jumper. I'm trying to learn your language so don't change the rules. Sweater or Jumper?"

"I didn't know, Dem. I didn't want to confuse you but if you insist on using Brit-speak, we will. So let me start again by saying that no one wears skinny jeans and a 'jumper' like you do," he said grandly.

"That's better. Now let's continue walking towards wherever it is you're taking me," she said, linking their fingers again.

They continued on for a time passing some beautiful buildings that were not as imposing as Demelza imagined. _Definitely not Rockaway_ she thought. Before she could turn to Ross and complain that this route seemed never ending, he escorted her into their first official stop. It appeared to be a park.

"Where are we?" Demelza asked, her eyes looking around to see everything around her.

"St. James Park. It's the oldest of the royal parks and where most ceremonies take place. Come, let's walk through," he said, grabbing her hand again.

Demelza was fascinated not only by the surroundings but by the fact that Ross knew so much about British history. She let him take her through the park stopping here and there so he could point out an interesting site or tell her a fact. The stood on The Blue Bridge and did a 360 turn to catch glimpses of London from all angles. Being a beach girl, Ross thought Demelza would enjoy seeing the ducks and pelicans. It seemed they enjoyed seeing her or felt a kindred spirit because one of them became quite familiar with her as she passed. Demelza found it amusing and laughed louder than Ross had heard in a long time.

Coming out of the park Ross kept her on the route, walking towards Big Ben. Ross checked the time and knew that he had to keep on schedule if his next stop was going to happen.

"Let's go. I'm going to take you on a scenic route towards our next stop," he said grabbing her hand and heading towards the Southbank. They reached the Westminster Bridge and began to stroll over it. Ross looked over at Demelza every few steps just to watch her face. She was so enthralled with the sights and sounds of the area she wasn't really paying attention to anything in particular, not even him.

Demelza for her part was just enjoying the adventure not really caring where they were going next until she looked up and saw what was without a doubt the largest ferris wheel she'd ever seen. She turned to Ross and seeing the evil grin on his face figured out that this was the next stop on the tour.

"You're taking me on that? Seriously Poldark, I thought you were a little more romantic than that," she teased. She looked up again, coming face to face with the infamous London Eye. Demelza had no idea just how high this thing went so it had her wondering why Ross would choose it. If she remembered correctly he didn't want to ride the Cyclone in Coney Island because he was afraid of heights, but he was willing to take a ride on this wheel with capsules? Demelza was extremely confused.

"Ross, you hate heights. Why would you even think this is a good idea?" she asked, sincerely concerned.

He saw the worry on her face and was moved. She was right, he didn't like heights but he knew that she would get a kick out of this and this trip is all about Demelza.

"Not only do I think it's a good idea, when you see what I've planned, you'll agree with me. Now let's go because I've made some special arrangements for us," he said.

They got to the ticket area where Ross left Demelza for a moment while he spoke with one of the directors. He came back grinning like the Cheshire cat which put her on high alert. _This could not be good_ , she thought.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I suppose so, Ross," she said as she followed him to the queue. While they waited, Ross took Demelza in his arms and gave her the most romantic kiss he could muster. Demelza let herself melt into his arms, not caring who was around, allowing the feelings of love she had for this man come out.

They pulled apart when it was time for them to load into a capsule. Once inside Demelza was mesmerized by what she saw. She wasn't sure what to expect but what she did not expect to find a female version of Michael, with a bottle of champagne and box of chocolates waiting for them. There appeared to be no one else joining them. Demelza glanced at Ross, her face full of amazement that he had arranged something like this for her.

"Are we the only ones riding in this?" she asked.

"Yes. Do you like it? I thought if I had a panic attack it would be best if we were alone; where you could tend to me in private. Don't you agree," he said his smile now even more mischievous.

"For once I do agree, Ross," she said softly going towards him so that she could slide her arms around his neck. "It's a great idea."

They were handed two glasses of champagne by the hostess. Clinking glasses, they kissed as the capsule began to move. As it rose, Ross and Demelza shifted to the edge of the enclosure, arms wrapped around each other as the London skyline came into view. When they reached the pinnacle they saw the city sprawled out in front of them. Ross looked at Demelza whose eyes were shining trying to drink in everything she saw in front of her. Her enthusiasm was infectious; so much so that Ross felt as if he were seeing his home city for the first time. It was one more thing that Ross Poldark learned from Demelza Carne. No matter what fears or troubles she had, she found joy in the simplest of things. It made all the time he wasted brooding seem childish and useless. Standing next to her now, Ross felt a love so deep that he didn't know how he went so long without it. He also wondered that if fate hadn't guided him to the eleven-mile beach community would he still be living a life devoid of someone to share it with. He knew he shouldn't linger on the past but focus on the here and now. His eyes concentrated on her profile, the softness of her cheeks, the arch of her brows and that wild mane of red hair. He would never tire of looking at it.

"Ross, stop staring," she said her gaze looking straight ahead at the site of London.

"I can't. You're so gorgeous Dem. And smart and funny and I don't know why you weren't taken by some rich Wall Street type who came to the beach for the summer, long before I showed up. But I'm glad for it. I'm glad you waited for me," he said.

"Maybe I didn't think they were good enough for me. Or maybe when I met you I knew that no one else would put up with you. Or me."

With that she turned to face him, a smile crossing her face.

"Then I guess I should thank you. For waiting for me," Ross replied. He leaned towards her and gave her a kiss and the wheel made its descent back down to the ground.

"No problem. Now where are we going next?" she asked.

"Actually I thought maybe you'd like to go shopping?"

Demelza looked at him and wondered why he wanted to spend the day inside a store.

"You want to show me a store? Way to give a girl a good time, Poldark," she said as she sipped the last of her drink.

"Well, you said you weren't sure you brought clothes for Cornwall so I thought we could just go and pick up a few things. That's all. Nothing major, Carne. Relax," Ross said drawing her into his embrace, casually rubbing her back.

Demelza looked at Ross, wary about his motives because this seemed very urban for him. He knew that she wasn't a girly girl who liked to spend her time on frivolous things like shopping. She'd rather take another walking tour around town, hop on a true double-decker bus (not the fake Big Apple ones she saw in Times Square) and mix with the people. But he seemed to be excited about this shopping adventure so she would go along with this.

"Fine. I'll let you spoil me with materialistic things if that's what will make you happy. But know this. No matter how much you try, I will not be your new Ruth Whatever her name was. Or even Lizzie. If you're missing that kind of woman, you can call one of them and I'll just go back and hang out with Michael, the footman."

Ross grinned at her attempt to fake indifference. He knew she would love to get showered with gifts but Demelza always felt she didn't deserve it or had to earn it. Ross was determined to show her that whatever he gave her was given out of love. Not obligation or gratitude. If he had the means to make her life a little easier so she could enjoy it, then that's what he was going to do. Ross also knew that, even though she didn't mention it again, she was nervous about meeting his friends and family when they got to Cornwall so having something new, might make her feel a little less out of place. Although even if she wore her electric blue rash guard and boy shorts, he'd think she'd fit right in.

The wheel stopped and they were escorted out of the capsule, walking back into civilization. The afternoon had turned a little gray but it was still fairly pleasant for an early fall afternoon.

"So, Mr. Poldark, where are you taking me? Harrods? Is that where we are headed?" she asked trying desperately to not show how much she really did want to go shopping.

"That, my love, as I told you when we arrived, is for tourists. I'm taking you to a real store," he said taking her hand.

"Wait. Are you taking me to that Masterpiece Theater store…..Selfridges? Ross, I've seen that. I don't know if we need to go someplace that fancy. Just some little dress shop will do. Don't they have a Target around here?" she said, nerves appearing again.

"As a matter of fact, I _am_ taking you there. Not because it's famous but because it's top of the line. And you deserve the best," he replied.

Demelza looked at him and again wondered how did she get so lucky. This truly was a dream trip.

"Okay," she said shyly. "Lead the way."

"Finally, you're getting the hang of this. Let me get a cab because I'm kind of tired of this whole walking thing."

Ross hailed a passing cab and held the door open for Demelza. She slid in and once Ross was beside her, looped her arm through his, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Don't tell me you're tired, Carne? We have a lot more day to fill," he said.

"I think it was the altitude of that wheel and the champagne. I could really use some caffeine," she murmured into his jacket.

"Well after we're done I promise to get you some coffee. I don't want you falling asleep on me.

Ross and Demelza found themselves in front of Selfridge's, the century's old department store made famous on Masterpiece Theater. Ross stood by as Demelza took in the sight and the fact that she was actually going to be able to indulge herself with some new clothes and who knew what else. He had plans for her but wanted some of those to be a surprise. Taking her hand, they stepped into the building and began exploring.

"Ok mister, where are you taking me? And don't forget I still need coffee," she said holding his hand with both of hers, not wanting to let him go.

"Well, Miss Carne, I actually thought that perhaps someone else might be better equipped to help you with this task. So I've arranged a personal shopper for you."

"A what?" she practically screamed. Demelza was stunned at the idea of a personal anything. She was just getting used to Michael catering to their every need at The Goring.

"Demelza, I have pretty good taste in some things—like girlfriends—but I wanted you to have the best when it comes to picking out what you like and what will add to your beauty," he started to say.

"Oh good lord Poldark, what kind of BS are you trying to sell me?"

She pulled away to look at him while she waited for his response.

"I'm not. I just thought you'd like to be pampered a bit. And not fight any crowds," he said this as they reached their destination of one of the private suites where a sales associate was waiting for them.

"Mr. Poldark? I'm Charlotte," the woman said.

She was petite and Demelza seemed to tower over her. Dressed in a stylish black dress with a perfect pageboy haircut, she was probably the same age as she and Demelza felt totally out of place. _Is this what Ross expects me to look like?_ she wondered.

"Nice to meet you," Ross said as he held out his hand. "This is my fian—Miss Carne. I hope you can help her learn to like shopping."

Charlotte turned to Demelza, who pointedly ignored Ross's almost slip up when introducing her and held out her hand.

"Contrary to what Mr. Poldark has said, I do like shopping. I just don't have much need for a lot of different clothes. But if he wants to spend money on me, who am I to argue," she teased as she turned to look at him."

"Very well then Miss Carne. Shall we get started? Are you looking for specific pieces or just a general wardrobe?

Ross jumped in at this question because he knew Demelza would be conservative.

"I little bit of both. Some casual wear and accessories and we are in need of a dress for a party upon our arrival in Cornwall in the next day or so," Ross said to Charlotte. Then turning to Demelza added, "And I would really like to see those gorgeous legs of yours in something other than skinny jeans," Ross said, his voice getting quiet as he spoke.

Demelza glanced at him and recognized that look in his eyes. She saw it last night as he hovered over her while they made love. It was love, desire and something bordering on primal. It gave her a chill as she stood there, trying to not trip over herself as they followed Charlotte further into the suite.

"I would think skinny jeans would show off my legs just fine," she teased as he gave her a peck on the nose. "I'm serious about one thing Ross. I really do want to make a good impression when we get to Cornwall. I don't want your people thinking you've brought home some gold digging urchin who doesn't know how to behave. I want to make you proud."

Ross saw that she was genuine in this and so would make it clear that all she had to be was as she was.

"Dem, first off they're not _my_ people. They're people who I happen to have known for most of my life. And because of that, they know who I am and what I'm about. They don't have expectations or prejudged attitudes about anyone I might be interested in. Come to think of it, you will most likely be a breath of fresh air to the simpering women that have found their way to me in the past. So, please, stop worrying, and just be Demelza. I'd have you wear your favorite jeans and t-shirt when you meet them because it's not clothes that make you the woman I love. But I want to spoil you a bit, so let me. Okay?"

She nodded her head and then gave him a hug, clinging to him a little longer than usual.

"Okay Poldark," Demelza she whispered in his ear.

Then turning back to Charlotte said, "Let's go. But I warn you, I'm not used to this so it might take me a while to get with the program. Patience will be needed," she stated.

"Duly noted," Charlotte replied.

They made their way to the sofas where Charlotte indicated for Demelza to sit down while she got a leather covered leather and pen. Ross joined her, grasping her hand and bringing it to his lips for a kiss. Demelza continued to look around, wondering where the clothes were. She was used to just wandering up and down the aisles of Target or outlet stores; this one on one experience was something brand new to her. Demelza knew that they were there for a party dress and apparently one that was short if she took Ross's liking into consideration so she decided to throw it back at him.

"What exactly am I looking for Poldark?" she asked softly not wanting Charlotte to hear that she was unsure about what kind f outfit to get.

"A dress Dem. I'm sure you remember what that is?"

"Very funny smarty pants. I actually brought a couple with me but, I think mine look a little more Goodwill than Cornwall," she said as Charlotte returned carrying a pink, chiffon layered dress by TopShop. It looked like something she might find in the Village even if it was pink. As she reached the couple, Charlotte put on a bright smile and let the dress lead the way. Demelza couldn't help by grin at the garment. She stood to meet Charlotte half way and taking the dress from the sales girl's hand, walked around to where Ross sat and held it up to her. Charlotte stood by, her expression clearly one of approval at Demelza's choice.

"Well what do you think of this?" she asked.

Ross looked at her choice and was surprised at how different a style it was to what he expected her to like.

"I love it. But do you?"

"I think I do. I'm not usually one for pink, but something about this looks like fun. Do you think I'll have fun in it?

Ross rose and walked to her, not caring that Charlotte was standing right there, and kissed her.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll have fun,"

Ross took the dress from her and handed to Charlotte.

"I'm going to take a walk, so I'm leaving you in Charlotte's capable hands." He walked away but not before he gave Charlotte a nod.

"Excuse me, Miss Carne, while I start a charge for you. Take your time looking around. Can I get you anything?"

Demelza was unsure what the question meant. She wasn't expecting to be asked that and was silent for a good minute.

"Tea? Coffee?"

Demelza's eyes widened at the word "coffee".

"I would love a coffee. Mr. Poldark promised me some but he's been distracted. Thank you," she said gratefully.

"Not a problem. Let me get things set up and I'll be back in two ticks."

Charlotte retreated from the salon and joined Ross who was waiting for her just outside in the main area. Demelza was so caught up in the atmosphere that she didn't notice him seemingly give Charlotte some orders. She walked around the room trying to get used to this kind of life. It was so far removed from Rockaway and her life on the beach. _This is what grownups do_ , she thought. For the first time, she felt like a grown up. She was away from home, in a foreign country and in love with a man. Not a boy, like Frankie but a man, who, as it turns out, loved her in return. _How did this happen?_ Demelza sat down on the extremely comfortable sofa and waited for Charlotte's return. She was beginning to like this shopping thing so she was going to make the most of the time she had here. And she would make sure to show Ross her gratitude later. She was thinking of ways to do that when Charlotte reappeared with a tray that held a small pot and, from the aroma wafting towards her, Demelza's much coveted cup of coffee.

"Here you are, Miss Carne," Charlotte said as she handed her the cup. "Mr. Poldark left me with instructions to help you comfortable with this kind of shopping and let you pick and choose items that fit your style," Charlotte said as she stood in front of Demelza with a warm smile on her face that had the young American smiling back.

Demelza looked up at the enthusiastic salesgirl and said, "Well we don't want to disappoint Mr. Poldark do we Charlotte?"

"I would say not," Charlotte said.

"So let's see how comfortable I can get, shall we? Will you help me?"

"I would love to."

"Perfect," Demelza said, slowly sipping her coffee and sitting back on the sofa, ready to enjoy this new life.


	20. Something

Chapter 20-Something

Two hours and a few thousand pounds later, Ross and Demelza were on their way back to the hotel, laden with packages. Demelza looked over at Ross and burst into the biggest smile he had seen in months.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Ross, I can't even say it. This has been so much fun. Verity isn't going to believe it. But I wanted to get something for her too," Demelza said.

"We have time to do that. As a matter of fact, when I'm working tomorrow you can ask Michael for directions to Portabello Road. I'm sure you can find something there."

"Good idea Poldark," she said looking out the window as they drove back to the hotel.

"I can't wait to get out of these clothes and into a shower. Or maybe I'll try out that tub," she said giving him a look that made clear her intentions.

"That sounds tempting, but we have to change and get ready," he said putting a damper on her plans.

"For what? I thought we would just do dinner in the room again. Or try out something in the hotel," she replied.

"And waste the night. No, my love, I want to show you off in one of these new outfits."

Demelza looked at him and pushing the bags onto the floor of the car, slid over to Ross and into his waiting arms. Tilting her head up to meet his, Demelza's lips connected with his mouth as her hand rose to his face, her thumb caressing his cheek. Ross swiveled in the seat so that he could push her against the back of it, his arm wrapping around her torso, running his fingers up and down her arm.

"Ross, I love you so much. Thank you for all this; for treating me like another person and giving me this amazing trip. But mostly thank you for loving me," she said in between kisses.

"Demelza, you're extraordinary and anything I do is because I love you. Never doubt that " he said kissing her once more as the car came to a stop.

They sat still in each other's arms until the doorman appeared to open the door for them. Smiling at each other, Ross started to pass some of the packages to the doorman who called for help from another hotel employee. Ross stepped out of the car, holding a hand out for Demelza to take as she joined him. He looked at the time and realized they had about an hour or so until they had to make their dinner reservation.

"Let's go, Carne. Maybe you can find something in this new wardrobe appropriate for dinner tonight," he said, leading her into the hotel.

"Well maybe if you told me where we are going, I could make a decision," she retorted.

They practically skipped through the lobby, greeting the staff as they passed them, including Michael who followed them into the lift with the cart carrying their bounty from Selfridges. Ross and Demelza held hands the whole ride up and down the hall to the room, and as Michael opened the door for them. He pushed the door open, struggling to get the cart in the door.

"Here Michael let me help you."

It was Demelza who spoke, pulled away from Ross as she went to lend a hand to the young man. Ross watched his girlfriend rush to the aid of another without thinking and was taken with her total unselfishness. She really was amazing, not caring who a person was or where they came from. He didn't know how anyone would not fall in love with her.

Michael turned to Demelza, embarrassed that he needed the help and she gave him a warm smile.

"Don't worry about it. I don't want you to remember me as the American who broke your back."

"Thank you, Miss Carne. I'll just leave these here in the sitting room if that's alright. Will you be wanting anything else?"

Ross stepped in, his arm going around Demelza' waist while his hand slipped down to her hip as he spoke to Michael.

"Can you arrange to have a car here in about an hour?" Ross asked.

"By all means Mr. Poldark. I'll ring you when it's on its way." Michael said.

"Perfect. Thank you, Michael," Demelza said this time.

"You've very welcome Miss Carne," the young footman said as he left the room. Both Ross and Demelza watched him depart before collapsing on the sofa.

"He is smitten with you, my dear," Ross said.

"Smitten? What are you talking about? I was being polite. I might be from Rockaway but I do have manners," she said moving away from him in mock anger.

Ross went to grab her arm but she eluded him and headed for the bedroom when she stopped in the doorway. She stood still and then turned around to look at Ross who had not moved from his seat.

"What did you do Poldark?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"It's just a little something. I said I was going to spoil you. I just didn't tell you how " he said as he walked to come stand behind her.

He looked over her shoulder at the bed and gently pushed her into the room to get a closer look. Demelza bent over the box, gingerly lifted the lid and unwrapping the tissue paper, gasped at what she saw. She reached in and lifted the contents up. It was the most gorgeous little black dress she'd ever seen. Demelza examined it more closely and looked at the name tag but didn't recognize the designer's name but she could tell it wasn't some off the rack dress. Stunned again, she swung around to look at Ross and he just grinned. Putting the dress down, she opened the smaller box and found a pair red suede pumps with just enough heel to make her nervous as well as a sophisticated black clutch purse. Again, the thoughtfulness of his actions touched her but she refused to get emotional again. Instead, she took her usual route when dealing with situations like this: sarcasm and humor.

"Now I know you've lost your mind Poldark. Or you're hoping I trip and break my neck, getting you out of this whole relationship-trip thing," she said, her focus never leaving the shoes.

"Not at all. I said I wanted to see your legs and I thought these would be a good accessory. Now, why don't you stop talking and go get changed? We have reservations to make."

Ross walked to the wardrobe and looked for something to wear for himself. Demelza didn't move as she watched him go about his business nonchalantly. She could tell he was up to something but decided not to make a big deal about it. She'd get it out of him soon enough. One way or another. Taking her new outfit she marched into the bathroom to get ready.

"Oh and Poldark, I don't know what your end game is, but remember, I'm always one move ahead of you. And I will find out what you're up to."

"It's just dinner Demelza."

"I'm sure," she said as she shut the door.

Ross smiled to himself thinking about the rest of the night. He couldn't wait to see her in that dress and give her a totally romantic night. And then tomorrow, he would be one step closer to making her his wife.

Demelza took her time getting ready for this date. Something about this night felt different than the other times they were together. It definitely felt different than the rest of the day and it was certainly different than anything they'd done back in Rockaway. As she started to take her clothes off, she realized that they never really went on a date-date. They'd gone out back in New York but nothing where they dressed up and went someplace nice. She walked to the mirror to take a look at herself. Demelza wondered what she was going to do with her hair since she didn't have time to wash and dry it so she'd just have to twist it up into some sort of bun and hope for the best. Demelza grabbed tufts of her mane, playing with ideas when she saw another box on the counter.

"What did you do now, Poldark?" she said to herself.

She picked up the box and lifted the lid. Inside was a floral hair barrette made of black crystals. She held it up to the light, where it sparkled with iridescent designs. Her hand started to shake as she felt tears fall against her cheeks. She put it back in the case then sat on the side of the tub, needing to take a minute to catch her breath. Demelza could not believe this was all happening to her and at this speed. Two days ago she was in her bar, on the beach, loving a man without any thought of what was attached to that. Now here she was, in his country, being treated like, she couldn't even put a name on it. All she knew was that she was not expecting this kind of introduction to Ross Poldark, Esquire when they arrived. That nagging fear created a knot in her chest again and then she saw the dress hanging up on the back of the bathroom door. Demelza wiped the tears from her face and rose to go touch the garment again. She had always thought of herself as a surfing tomboy from Rockaway Beach and that was the person Ross had met and, she hoped fell in love with. But tonight, she was going to show him the woman inside that his love had allowed to emerge. A wicked smile came to her face as she decided that tonight Ross Poldark was going to meet the London version of Demelza Carne.

She clipped her hair up in a messy bun, dropped the rest of her clothes before she hopped in the shower to wash off the remnants of their day out. Humming a Beatles tune, the butterflies she felt earlier started to morph into something more solid. Seeds of determination took root and Demelza's confidence began to grow. Rinsing quickly, she stepped out, toweled dry and then rubbed some of the lavender lotions that the hotel provided over her skin. As she touched each part of her body, she felt a tingling excitement travel through her. Now she was getting impatient to put on the dress he bought to show off for him. Looking around the room she realized she had not picked out any underwear before running in to change. For a moment she was ready to put the robe on so she could rifle through her bag for the appropriate items and then she decided against it. The dress appeared to be quite clingy and she really didn't relish walking around with panty lines. If anything killed a sexy look it was that. No, she thought. Tonight Demelza Carne was going to dare to walk a little on the wild side.

Taking the dress off the hanger Demelza noticed for the first time that the zipper went down the length of it. Her plan just got more interesting. Not wanting to ask Ross for help, she slid it half way down the track and stepped into it. Reaching behind, she breathed a sigh of relief when she was able to close it the rest of the way with ease. The dress felt amazing against her skin; she had never been as brazen as this before and the thrill of wearing just a dress and nothing underneath added to the anticipation of the night. She took her hair out of its haphazard do and shook out the locks letting the curls fall where they may. Luckily it had not tangled much during their outing and the little bit of steam from the shower, dampened it enough to make it easier to comb and style. She decided on half up, half down, using the barrette from Ross to hold it in place. A few wayward tendrils framed her face which softened Demelza's look in contrast to the stark black dress. She put on just the slightest bit of makeup to enhance her eyes and lips but left her face as natural as possible. With one last turn in front of the mirror, Demelza took a breath and opened the door.

Ross was not in the bedroom as she had expected. She did, however, see the clothes he was wearing earlier in various spots around the room.

"Slob," she said as she went from item to item, picking them up as if she were plucking flowers from the ground. Gathering them all in a pile she went back in the bathroom and placed them in the laundry bag, shaking her head as she did so.

Returning to the bedroom she took the shoes out of the box, grazing the soft suede material with her fingers. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she put them on and was pleased to find they fit perfectly.

"Of course they fit. Idiot never makes a mistake," she mumbled under her breath.

She then took the purse and opening it found another box.

"This is becoming ridiculous," she said, her voice catching.

She opened the box and found a silver link bracelet with a centerpiece of a flower and a pearl on either side. Picking it up she saw what she guessed was a diamond in the center. Demelza's hand started shaking again forcing her to take more deep breaths to keep from fainting. She was going to kill him. No joking, when they got to the nearest cliff, she was going to chuck him off. His spoiling her when she couldn't return the favors was what she was concerned about. Demelza was not used to being given things without expectations of some kind. She was going to have to have a talk with Mr. Poldark over dinner. _Watch_ , she thought. _He probably hired a yacht or something else as idiotic_.

Transferring a few things from her everyday purse to the new clutch she took the new accessory and went to find her boyfriend. She found him in the living room, making a drink at the bar looking every inch like damn James Bond. Demelza stood still as she took in the sight. Ross was wearing a dark blue suit with a woven tie, one shade lighter and a crisp white shirt. The cut of the suit accentuated his body in all the right places and for the first time, she saw him wearing dress shoes. He was breathtaking if one could use that phrase for men.

"I'll have what you're having," she said lightly as she walked towards him.

Ross turned and they both stopped moving, taking in the sight of each other. Their eyes traveled up and down the other's body until their eyes met. Neither said a word as Ross turned back to the bar and made another vodka and soda for Demelza. She came up behind him and gently touched his shoulders, her hands sliding across his back, feeling his muscles through the silk serge of the suit. Moving to stand next to him, she held out the bracelet for him to see.

"What's this, Poldark?" she asked softly. Her concentration was thrown by the sight of her already handsome boyfriend looking even more attractive dressed up like the corporate heir he was.

Ross looked at the object dangling from her finger and then, as he handed her the drink said, "I believe it's called a bracelet, Dem."

She rolled her eyes and took a sip of the clear, iced beverage, grateful that it cooled her down just a little.

"Yes, Ross, I know it's a bracelet. But _what_ is it for?"

"It's for wearing. Lord, Carne. I know you don't usually wear things like this but I thought you'd like it. And it will look smashing with this dress. Although looking at you right now, you don't need anything."

He sipped his drink as did she, both of them smiling in that way that couples who've been together for a long time did. Their minds knew what each was thinking, or at least guessed at those thoughts. Ross took the glass from her hand and put both of their drinks down on the bar. He then took the piece of jewelry from Demelza and waited for her to offer her wrist to him. Never letting his gaze leave her face, he opened the clasp and put the delicate chain around her arm. Once it was in place, he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. Demelza caught her breath at the contact. With her free hand, she reached up and touched his cheek, her finger tracing the scar the whisper of a touch. Ross took the opportunity to slide his hands down her sides, feeling the smooth texture of the dress as well as her tantalizing curves. As he came to her hips, he stopped. He then caressed her again, his hand going around to her bum, cupping it gently, confirming what he suspected.

"Demelza?"

She pulled her head back so she could look at him and saw the questioning look in his eyes.

"What?"

"What are you wearing, or should I say not wearing, under that dress?"

She gave him a wicked grin, stepped aside from his embrace to pick up her drink again and said smoothly, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Ross tilted his head, trying to get some sort of reading on her response.

"Yes I would," he said, picking up his own glass to take a big gulp of the cocktail. So many illicit thoughts were running through his head, he couldn't decide which scenario he liked better.

"Patience Poldark. You promised me dinner first. And I'm starving. Can we go?"

Demelza returned to the room and came out with her purse, walked past him but not without giving him a peck on the cheek first.

"Um, Dem, we have to wait for Michael to call about the car….."

He was interrupted by the sound of the ringing phone. Demelza held back a laugh as he took the call. Ross hung up and slowly pivoted towards Demelza.

"The car's here. Let's go," he said as he grabbed her hand and led her to the door. Before exiting he turned and said," And when dinner is over, I think I have an idea what we'll be having for dessert."

Demelza smirked. She took a step closer to Ross, pressed her body against his and gave him a kiss.

"That's just to whet your appetite. Now, where are you taking me Poldark?"

"You'll see. Trust me."

Ross opened the door and watched as Demelza walked away from him, his gaze focused on her retreating body, which was now affecting his own. As he walked to join her, Ross had a feeling this night was going to be more than just a romantic dinner for two.

The car pulled up to a building near the waterfront. Ross stepped out and held his hand for Demelza to take. She looked around the area which reminded her of lower Manhattan around the South Street Seaport. It gave her a familiar vibe, presenting an unassuming facade but she knew Ross Poldark well enough that this was just a cover for something else. Linking his fingers with her, he led her inside the building, taking the lift up to the rooftop restaurant. They were greeted by the maitre d who led them to a table for two by the window. As they walked through the room, it didn't go unnoticed by Ross or Demelza that the eyes of the other patrons were on them. Some even started whispering to each other and tried to be subtle as they pointed to the extremely attractive couple. Ross felt Demelza start to stiffen at the scrutiny so he immediately came up beside her, placing his hand on her lower back. Feeling the warmth of hand through the dress, Demelza turned to look at him, drinking in the smile he gave her. She relaxed and focused her attention on the view in front of her. Through the glass windows, she saw all of London lit up giving her a pang of homesickness. The lights of the structures against the dark sky reminded her of New York City on a clear fall night.

The maitre d pulled out Demelza's chair and waited for her to sit. She got comfortable and smiled up at the gentlemen, nodding her thanks. Taking her napkin and putting it on her lap, Demelza kept her head down as Ross spoke, giving their order. Looking up, Demelza watched Ross as he handled the situation without a hiccup. He was totally at ease in this kind of situation, again reminding Demelza of the difference in their backgrounds. She fiddled with the silverware and sipped her water waiting for him to complete their order. The maitre d walked away, leaving the couple on their own.

"So what do you think Dem? Do you like it?" Ross asked. He reached across the table and took her hand, his thumb rubbing the back of it as she so often did to him as a sign of comfort.

"It's amazing," she said quietly.

"Well then relax and enjoy it. It's just dinner Carne. And it's with me. You forget I've seen you eat before so nothing you do will surprise me," he tried to joke.

"Very funny Poldark. I'm pretty sure I can figure out which fork to use but what exactly did you order us?"

Demelza pulled her hand out of his as a new waiter brought a tray with their drinks which she did not remember ordering.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Poldark?" she said as she looked at the martini glass placed in front of her.

"I don't need to get you drunk, Carne. You're putty in my hands after today, and you know it."

The mood had definitely lightened up with the arrival of alcohol, allowing Demelza to let her guard down and enjoy the company.

"The view is amazing, Ross," she said.

She picked the olive out of the glass, licked the alcohol of it, took a bite and then popped the rest in her mouth. Demelza knew Ross was watching so she made sure that the show she gave him was a good one. It was. She saw him down his drink in one swallow, ignoring the olive that lay in the glass. Continuing her teasing, she reached across and took his, repeating the scene from moments before. Ross stared at this version of Demelza. He was fascinated by her movements and intrigued by her motive.

"Yes the view is amazing Demelza," he said, clearly not talking about the one outside the window. She gave him a wink just as the waiter brought the first course followed by the sommelier that carried a silver bucket and two new glasses.

Demelza watched as the plates were laid before them and looked to Ross for some guidance.

"I thought that instead of doing just a regular dinner, you might like to try a tasting menu. That way we get a little bit of everything and wines to go with it."

"So you are trying to get me drunk. Well, let me tell you…." She paused and smiled. "You were right before. You don't need to do that. You're winning brownie points on all levels tonight, Poldark. I don't need bribery." She took his hand and kissed it.

"I know. You're easy that way. A few compliments, a new dress, and the deal is done. I just want us to have a great night since we will be leaving for Cornwall tomorrow."

And there it was again. The reason for their trip was back on the table and the basis for Demelza's fears resurfacing. Ross saw her face change and immediately jumped in to change that.

"Don't go there Demelza. Not tonight. Tonight is about us. Just remember that Cornwall and Nampara are my home. I want to share it with you and hopefully make it your home too. Maybe some of his was bribery to get you to forget what was coming and to make you see how much I love you," he said.

"Ross I don't need any gifts or bribes. I just need you," she replied.

"I know that in my heart but sometimes my head has me doubting just as yours does. I didn't have the best examples of how relationships should work growing up. With my mother gone when I was so young, my father played around to ease his pain. No woman was really a partner for him, just a play thing. So, I kind of thought that's how things were supposed to be. Until I met you," he said.

Demelza watched him as he spoke and saw an openness and sincerity they hadn't touched on before. The conversation dropped as the both took a sip of their champagne and a bite of the first course. They kept eating, for the time being, feeling no need to talk.

"Oh my god Ross this is so good. I'm not usually a veggie type of person but this is amazing," she said as she took the last bite of her appetizer.

"I knew you'd like it. I also had an ulterior motive for doing the tasting menu," Ross said as he took another sip of the sparkling wine.

"What's that?" Demelza said, her chin on her hands as her elbow leaned on the table. She caught herself and sat back in the leather club chair, demurely folding them in her lap.

"Stop that Demelza," he said shortly.

"Stop what?"

"Stop acting like you think you should or like you think I want. Just be you, please,"

Ross didn't mean to sound so impatient but he couldn't help it. He wanted to have dinner with his Demelza, who just happened to be wearing a hot black dress. Instead, he saw glimpses of Wannabe Demelza, the person his girlfriend thought she should be and it irked him.

"Sorry, I just want to make sure I don't embarrass you when we go to Cornwall. Demelza Carne from Rockaway Beach will be reappearing at your dinner table momentarily. Until then please enjoy your drink and tell me, what your ulterior motive was?"

Ross laughed at her complete change of demeanor.

"If you must know, I didn't want you so full of food that you would fall asleep on me later…."

He didn't finish the sentence but he did finish his wine.

"Oh, no worries on that score, Poldark." Demelza leaned across the table and spoke so that no one would hear, "If you play this right, you _will_ score."

The meal continued for another four courses, giving Demelza a taste of high-end British food as well as enough wine to make her forget any nervousness she had about this trip or Ross. Through each dish, Ross explained what they were eating as he shared more about his childhood, mainly about growing up without a mother. It was the first time in their relationship that he had opened up about the feeling of disconnect with his father as well as the loss of his mother's love. Demelza could easily relate as she had and was still going through the same thing. By the time dessert was served, the pair felt the kinetic energy between them gaining momentum while the conversation waned to a few passing comments about the wine. Demelza excused herself to use the restroom giving Ross the chance to make one final arrangement for the night. Dialing quickly he gave instructions about what he wanted in the room for when they returned and was assured that all would be ready.

Ross settled the bill and led Demelza outside. She shivered at the night air, prompting Ross to place his jacket on her shoulders. Pulling her towards him by the lapel he gave her a long and unhurried kiss. Demelza grasped his waist as her mouth moved with Ross's, eliciting moans from both of them. Hearing a sound behind them, they parted, just as the driver of the car opened the door to the back seat. Ross helped Demelza to get in and then slid beside her. He noticed that she couldn't seem to sit still, as the car drove towards the hotel, her hands seemed to need to touch him. Her fingers grazed the back of his neck, twirling the curls that lay over the collar of his shirt while she placed soft kisses on his cheek and mouth. Her leg moved closer to his so that her knee could rub against him. Despite her temptations, Ross was determined to maintain some sort of self-control. If his plan was executed correctly this night should prove to be one they would never forget. And it didn't even involve a proposal. As the car slowed down, Demelza halted her teasing, pulling Ross towards her so she could plant a firm and definite kiss to his lips. Keeping close to his mouth she murmured, "Thanks for a great night, Poldark."

"It's not over yet, Carne," Ross said, his mouth now leaving small kisses on her cheek, under her ear.

"I know," she said breathlessly. "But in case I forget to say it later. You know, if I'm preoccupied…."

"I love it when you plan ahead."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her, his mouth slaking over hers, his tongue pushing for entrance. She gave in and returned the favor. His hands slid down her body, again making him wonder what she had under that dress when the car came to a halt and the door opened up. They separated and started to giggle at how they must look to the driver and anyone else who happened to look in. Ross turned towards the open door and getting himself together as best he could, exited the car. He held a hand out to Demelza who took it and emerged effortlessly not giving away that she was just making out like a teenager with her boyfriend. She pulled his jacket tighter around her shoulders while Ross thanked and tipped the driver. Bouncing on her toes, Demelza was becoming impatient to get inside and finish what they started in the car not to mention what had been simmering throughout the night. She focused on the red pumps she was wearing when Ross appeared by her side, gave her a knowing look and grabbed her hand, practically dragging her into the hotel. They walked swiftly through the lobby, giving polite greetings to the staff but clearly on a mission to get upstairs. As the doors to the lift open, Michael emerged.

"Good evening Mr. Poldark, Miss Carne. I hope dinner was pleasant," he said. Demelza noticed he seemed a little nervous and his focus was on Ross. She knew that something was up.

"Thank you, Michael, it was great," Ross answered. They stepped into the lift and pushed the button to their floor.

"I'm glad. If you need anything else, please let me know. I'm on duty for another few hours," the footman stated.

"I think we'll be fine Michael," Ross replied before Demelza saw him give a slight nod to the young man.

 _What are you up to Ross?_ She wondered.

"What was that?" she asked as the doors closed.

"What?" Ross said.

"That thing between you and Michael. Are _you_ flirting with him now?" she teased.

"Hardly."

Demelza gave him a sideward glance not believing him at all.

"Hmmm. If you say so, Poldark, but I know you're up to something. And I will find out what it is."

"I'm sure you will. You're like Garrick when he'd digging for clams on the beach. Relentless," he said with a wink.

"Where do you think he learned it from?" she retorted.

They reached the room and were no sooner inside the door when Demelza dropped Ross's jacket, grabbed his body and pushed him against the wall of the foyer, her mouth latching to his. Not wanting to be an idle participant, Ross had his hands in her hair holding her in place as he returned the kisses. Demelza's hands started to undo his tie, while she slipped off her shoes so get firmer footing. She just about had the second one off when Ross spun them so that now her back was against the wall. Demelza's hands went to the buckle of his belt as he thrust himself into her, pressing her harder into the wall, his lips assaulting her neck.

"Ow!" she cried. "Shit that hurts!"

Ross stopped what he was doing, confused at what could have happened and pulled away.

"Dem, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Geez, Poldark did you forget that the back of this dress has hardware holding it together? I think you might have left permanent scars."

She wriggled a bit to create a space between her and the wall.

"I'm so sorry Dem. I forgot. Maybe we should move this somewhere else," he suggested.

"As much as I was looking forward to a little "Fifty Shades of Grey" action, I think you might be right."

Demelza kissed him again as they stumbled through the suite towards the bedroom, their hands never leaving the other. Just as she was about to push him down and have her way with him something in the bathroom caught her eye. Letting go of Ross, Demelza walks toward the other room, which seemed to be glowing. Ross stayed back and watched as she realizes what he's done. The sight in front of her made her gasp, forcing her hand to her mouth to stifle a cry.

"You bastard," she whispered, not daring to look at him.

"Don't you like it?" he asked as he came up behind her.

She turned to face him, tears in her eyes.

"Can you be any more perfect? I don't know how much more of 'Romantic Ross' I can take. Shit Poldark, you make me feel…."

"Loved?"

"Shut up!"

Demelza walked further into the room to see the bathtub filled, steam rising and rose petals strewn over the surface. Dipping her fingers in the water, she stirred it lightly, releasing the aroma of the flowers into the air. Around the room are candles of all shapes and sizes, warming the starkness of the tile with their amber glow.

"Do you like it? You said you wanted to try out the tub," he said softly.

"God I hate you. Sometimes I just want to smack you," she murmured through the passion coming to the surface.

"I know. And you can take a shot at me later. But for now…"

She interrupted him, "For now, can you help me out of this dress? Then you can tell me if I have zipper tracks down my spine."

Demelza turned to offer him her back and Ross stepped closer to her. His hands went to the top of the dress and he slowly pulled down the metal zipper. As it descended Ross confirmed that she indeed wore nothing underneath. His breath hitched as he reached her hips, little puffs of air escaping from him and landing on her exposed skin. Ross stopped where he was and waited, his gaze traveling down her body, taking in the milky white skin of her back.

"C'mon Poldark the water is getting cold," she said.

He lifted his head and saw her reflection in the mirror. There he saw the face of the woman he loved, giving him a wicked smile. There was no doubting her motive or intentions. Without a word, he took the zipper down the rest of the way, kneeling as he reached the hem. The back fell open revealing her perfectly proportioned bum and legs that went on for days. Rising, his hands slipped under the open material, starting at her thighs. The slid up until they reached her shoulders where Ross pushed the dress off her letting it fall in a pile on the floor.

"You really should treat things that are important to you with more respect, Ross," Demelza croaked out, her breath shortened. Ross then stretched his hand up to the clip holding her hair in place and unclasped it letting the tresses fall around her face. He then gathered it all back up, pinning it again to the crown of her head so that only a few tendrils escaped.

"I do Demelza. I'll never let anything happen to things that are important to me," he said right before he brought her flush against him and kissed her. Moans filled the tiled room as the passion they contained during the day threatened to explode. Wanting to take it slow –and not let the tub go to waste—Ross stepped back from Demelza and smiling at her, took her hand. He led her to the tub and helped her step in, watching her body slide under the water, her head leaning against the edge, her eyes closing.

"Oh my god Ross this feels amazing. I don't know the last time I had a bath like this."

"My love, I hope you've never had a bath like this," Ross said, almost to himself. He fixed his eyes on Demelza hoping she wouldn't open them just yet. He then proceeded to get out of his own clothes, desperately trying not to make too much noise or draw attention to himself. Leaving his suit and everything else in a pile on the floor, he tiptoed to the tub and after one last look at Demelza's face, he stepped over the side and joined her, taking a place opposite her.

"Well that took you long enough," she said as her eyes opened slowly.

"I really can't get anything past you can I?"

"Nope. Now can we please stop talking and just enjoy the moment?"

Demelza leaned her head back, her arms resting on the rim of the tub, her hands dangling in the water, playing with the petals as they floated around her fingers. Ross watched the scene, his legs just a bit long but still he was able to place them on either side of Demelza's never-ending limbs. He lifted one of those delicate legs and began massaging it, starting with her feet.

"Oh good lord, that feels amazing," Demelza said, sliding a little further into the water.

"Well, I thought between all the walking we did today and the new pair of shoes, that your feet might be a little worse for wear," Ross said, his thumbs kneading the ball of one foot before switching to the other. His hands occasionally slid up her leg, caressing her calves before returning to his original place.

"Good thinking, Poldark."

"Thank you. Sometimes I do have a shot of inspiration," he said.

He was still working on one foot when he felt her other foot slide up his torso until it reached his chest. Demelza started playing with the dark hair with her toes, her eyes opening to watch his face. He smiled at her and then when she didn't expect it, took the tips of his fingers and tickled the sole of her foot.

"Ack, Ross!" Demelza yelped her body jerking, splashing water over the side.

She slipped down into the tub, her head starting to go under. It was Ross's quick movement of dropping her foot, sitting up and reaching across the tub to grab her that kept her from being totally submerged. He lifted her under her arms and pulled her body towards him, holding her up so that she hovered over his lap. Ross reached up to touch her face, searching for any sign that she was hurt.

"Are you alright, Dem? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Kill me? Did you forget I was extremely ticklish?" she sputtered.

Demelza shook her head, droplets falling from her head onto his face. Ross's arms wrapped around Demelza's waist holding her steady because her legs were slipping on the tile surface of the tub. She caught her breath, her eyes zoning in on his, not wavering as Ross lowered her to straddle his lap. Winding her arms around his neck, she bent her head to kiss him. Their mouth's moved slowly at first, sharing barely whisper kisses as their lips grazed each other. After the build-up of sexual tension during the day, Demelza's breath came in small pants, her eyes closing again when Ross moved her on his lap, her core coming in contact with his hardening manhood. This position had their bodies reacting immediately.

"I swear you're trying to kill me, Ross," she said, licking her lips, trying to catch her breath.

"No my love. I think that might be the other way around," he said as he looked up at her to see a flush rise on her skin.

His eyes traveled down and his hands traveled up until they met at her breast. Ross took hold of one glistening globe, his thumb teasing the nipple to attention. Unable to resist, he lowered his mouth so that it replaced his hand, his tongue taking over for his thumb. Demelza's head fell back, arching her back so that her Ross could take her breast more fully into his mouth. Suckling her gently, Demelza's body started to move over his, the friction between his groin and hers, building at a steady pace. Ross moved his head so that he could attend to the other breast with the same tactics. He was so focused on his task that he didn't realize Demelza's hand had left his head and slid down his torso on a mission until he felt her fingers wrap around him. The surprise attack almost had him biting Demelza but she was quick and pulled away just in time.

"Christ, Dem, you should give a guy warning," he gulped, his chest heaving as her massaging became more forceful.

He could have told her she didn't have to work that hard because just the sight of her body shimmering from the water with stray petals sticking to her skin, set his body in motion to come together with her. Demelza smiled down at him, her eyes locking with his as she kept one hand moving under the water and the other threaded through his hair.

"Like you warned me you were going to tickle me and I almost drowned?" she retorted.

Her face shone in the candlelight giving her an aura of something other worldly. Her brilliant blue-green eyes captivated him and Ross could not believe that this woman was in love with him.

"You are so beautiful. I can't get enough of you," he said. He raised his hand to her head and unclasped the barrette holding her hair in place. Taking it out, he reached over the side of the tub and placed it on the floor next to it. He then ran his fingers through the ginger mane, helping it fall around her shoulders, framing her face.

"Ross, it will get all tangled if you do that," she said breathlessly.

"I want it loose Dem. I love it when it's wild and free as we make love. You look like a child of nature, free and uninhibited," he said, as he finger combed the red tresses.

"Wow, Poldark you sure are free with the poetic license tonight," she said as shifted to ease some of the tension on his lap. "Are you just saying that because I'm holding a delicate part of your body in my hand and you're at my mercy?"

"Well, that too. But seriously, you're the most gorgeous creature I know."

His hands slid from her waist to her hips; one hand on her bum the other snaking slowly towards her center, the need to touch her overwhelming. He slid one digit through the folds of her body, passing over the swollen bud on its trek to her opening. As his palm pressed against her mound, one long finger entered her, preparing her to receive him. Demelza looked down at him as her body instinctively started to move; she deliberately clenched her inner walls around his fingers as her own hand squeezed his quickly hardening appendage. The intensity of the moment was clouding her vision as she felt the onset of release. She fought against it but in the end just succumbed to his tactics. The feel of his hands on and in her body in such an intimate way was overpowering to resistance. Her chest heaved as she dropped her head so her lips could capture his as her climax hit. A low, guttural moan escaped from her mouth as her breasts grazed his chest, her skin taut and nipples hard to the point of painful. She didn't care. All she wanted was for the moment to last.

Separating briefly, Ross withdrew his hand bringing it back to hold her steady while she proceeded to lower herself onto him. As she felt him enter her, filling her to the point where she was sure he was touching her womb, her arms draped over his shoulders, fingers clasped behind his head, locking eyes with him. No words were spoken; there was no need. The connection between them was so powerful that it seemed they could tell what the other thought; it was as if they were of one mind as well as one body. Together they started a rhythmic dance, thrusting and withdrawing, each motion drawing them deeper into each other. Neither blinked as they let out short, panting breaths that were exchanged in the space between them before the sound bounced off the tiled walls echoing back to them.

He couldn't keep his hands still any longer so he slid them up her back, traveling around to the front of her torso, to cup her perfectly shaped breasts before taking them into his mouth again. He feasted on one and then the other, forcing her head to loll back in sheer pleasure. Her hair fell in waves behind her, the ends laying on the surface, imitating the red of the flower petals. The feel of him inside her, not just physically but emotionally began the chain reaction leading towards their end. Ross let go of her breast, wanting to bring her back to him. As his mouth left her body, he reached up to return to her lips, his tongue slipping easily into her mouth, tasting her again. Remnants of champagne, chocolate, and Demelza hit his taste buds. A groan transferred from Ross to Demelza as his pelvis pushed up into her while she ground her core onto him. At one point they were so tightly joined there was no him or her, just them.

A churning started in Demelza's belly, like the feeling one gets when anticipation for something becomes so strong, it causes a knot to form. The rumbling traveled down to her womb where the reverberation of Ross's body against hers lit the final fuse. Suddenly, she felt a chill that was definitely not caused by the cooling water or air. It was the reaction to her body convulsing around him. Her back curved towards him as she buried her head in his shoulder, her cries muffled in the crook of his neck. Ross held her tight as his body responded to hers by releasing his body's fluid into her, the warmth of it mixing with hers to join them in one more way. Demelza's legs started to give way so Ross eased out of her, shifting her body until she was settled between his legs. He brushed the hair out of her face and noticed her eyes were still closed which worried him.

"Demelza? Love are you alright?" he asked as he embraced her, cradling her body against his chest.

"Hmm, more than alright, Ross," she said slowly.

She turned her head slightly to place delicate kisses on his chest as she snuggled deeper into this body, sliding a little lower into the water so that it covered her with its warmth like a liquid blanket. Ross kissed the top of her head, his arms around her waist, hands linked with hers.

"I thought you were hurt. You were so quiet when usually…." Ross stopped talking knowing that however, he said what was next on his mind would not come out right.

"Are you saying I'm too loud during sex, Poldark?"

Demelza turned so that she lay on her side against his body, her leg bent so that her knee kept teasing his groin, a move not going unnoticed by Ross.

"Not loud, Carne. Let's just say enthusiastic. I thought maybe that you weren't enjoying yourself," he teased as his arms wound under hers, allowing his fingers to brush the side of her breast.

"Oh I've enjoyed everything so far," she replied. "So much that I think you've set the bar high for the rest of the trip."

She reached up and pulled his head down to meet hers, their lips locking in another kiss that warmed their bodies again. Both of them felt the desire return but the water was tepid and Demelza was getting cramped in the small space. Ross saw the gooseflesh on her skin and moved to get out of the tub.

"Abandoning me Poldark?" she said as she watched him walk the few feet across the room to where the towels and robes were hanging.

"Yes. Demelza, I'm abandoning you for the warmth of our bed. You're welcome to join me if you want," he said as he held one of the towels up for her.

Demelza rose out of the tub, emerging from the water like a nymph. Her hair fell in damp waves, wisps of the copper tresses clinging to her. She stood for a moment, letting the water drip off her as Ross came towards her to help her over the edge. Taking his hand she climbed out and straight into his waiting arms. He wrapped the towel around her in a bear hug, rubbing her back as he kissed her face. Demelza was unable to move her arms as she was encased in this cotton cocoon but she needed to touch him. There was always the need to touch each other. Demelza noticed that no matter where they were or what they were doing, a part of their bodies always seemed to be in contact.

She was about to use her legs to throw him off balance when he grabbed her and heaved her over his shoulder.

"Ross! What the hell are you doing?" she yelled as he carried her unceremoniously from the bathroom to the bedroom.

She expected to be dropped on the bed again and so was surprised when he placed her gently on the floor, letting her get her balance. Ross unwrapped the towel to expose her body, his eyes averting her gaze to focus on her form. Dropping the linen on the floor her pulled her to him, kissing her firmly, which reminded Demelza that he was as naked as her. Standing flush against him, without the pretense of clothes, jokes, fancy dinners or gifts, Demelza felt more like herself than ever. No one made her feel as safe or sure of herself as Ross Poldark. She studied Ross's face looking for something to find fault with. There was nothing. He was kind, smart, funny, caring, gave as good as he got, and he was easy on the eyes. But the thing that topped all this was that he loved her. With her gangly limbs, her wild, untamable hair, her less than ladylike mouth and her streetwise attitude, he loved her. And damn it all to hell she loved him too.

"Take a picture, Carne it lasts longer?" he asked slowly moving them back towards the bed.

"But it's not as much fun to look at," she retorted.

Demelza felt her knees hit the mattress before falling backward taking Ross down with her. They broke into spontaneous laughter as they looked at each other, naked and entwined, realizing how ridiculous they must appear. It continued until Demelza started gasping for breath. Then she was brought back to the moment when she stared up and saw Ross gazing down at her, his hands smoothing over her body, worshipping the being that was Demelza. The mood turned serious, their smiles fading as the sensations from earlier returned but this time it was not about the physical connection and reactions they got from each other, but rather the feeling that they were one person, one soul inhabiting two bodies. Ross slowly lowered his face to Demelza's, brushing his nose against us on his way to her lips. The kiss was slow and deliberate, full of love, not lust; promise not passion. It was perfect. And when it ended Ross maneuvered them both under the covers, engulfing Demelza in his arms. The room was quiet, a stream of moonlight illuminating them as if it were a sign of their future.

"So Poldark, what's the plan for tomorrow? I don't think there's anything you can do that will beat today," Demelza said as she wedged herself closer into Ross's side.

"I'm sure I can think of something Carne, don't fret," he said. "Now go to sleep."

Ross looked down at her and saw her eyes close and before he did the same, smiled because tomorrow he would take one more step towards making Demelza Carne his permanent partner in life. His wife.


	21. Good Day Sunshine

**Chapter 21-Good Day Sunshine**

Demelza stretched and twisted in bed when she realized there was nothing encumbering her. Sliding a hand down her body, she noticed that the arm that held her through the night was missing. Turning her head to the side she saw that she was alone. Rising up on her elbows Demelza looked around the room and found no sign of Ross. Slipping out from beneath the comfort of the quilt, she walked naked into the bathroom for her robe looking for some indication of Ross along the way. She saw a towel on the rack, his robe on the hook next to hers and the shower was still damp.

Grabbing her own robe, she slid into it feeling a little anxious being alone for the first time as she made her way through the suite to the living area. Still, nothing of Ross until she caught sight of a note left on the table along with some money. Demelza picked up both and muttered to herself.

"Way to make a girl feel loved, Poldark," she said as she fanned herself with the pounds and read the note.

 _Dem,_

 _Early meeting and didn't want to wake you. You looked too lovely. Left you some money to go shopping. Head for Portobello Road. I think you'll like it. I've made arrangements for Michael to go with you because I want you back safe and sound. Will return as soon as my business is over. I'll call._

 _Love,_

 _R_

 _PS—Thanks for last night. ;)_

Demelza knew he was joking with the note and money but was grateful he left both. She wasn't sure she had enough of her own cash to exchange and definitely wanted to get gifts for the Rockaway crew. _Maybe I should pick up something for Lizzie_ , she thought. _Wonder if they have catnip at Portobello Road._ She started to count the money when there was a knock on the door. Pulling her robe tight and knotting the sash, she opened the door to find Michael there with a breakfast tray.

"No cart this morning, Michael?" she asked

"No Miss Carne. I hope you don't mind but Mr. Poldark ordered breakfast for you before he left," Michael said as he followed her into the room, placing the tray on the table.

"Of course he did. I imagine he thought I couldn't call for a cup of coffee and some toast," she replied a tinge of sarcasm in her voice.

"Miss?"

Demelza saw that the young man was confused.

"I'm sorry Michael. I'm a little cranky before I've had my coffee," she said as she picked up a cup.

"That's fine Miss. I understand."

"Thank you, Michael."

She sat down on the sofa and curled her legs under her, making sure to securely tuck the robe around her. Demelza kept sipping her coffee as Michael place a scone on the table next to her.

"Thanks again, Michael."

"You're welcome Miss Carne. Mr. Poldark also asked if I would go with you today so that you had an escort. I hope you don't mind," he said awkwardly.

Demelza smiled at his shyness. She found it flattering that she got that kind of reaction from a relative stranger. She picked up the scone and ripped it open so that she could spread some strawberry preserves on it. Reaching over the table she got the pot of crimson red jam and proceeded to coat the scone with it. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she took that first bite and then her stomach reminded her that she hadn't had any food since early the previous night. She continued to chew and sip her coffee forgetting that Michael was still in the room.

"Excuse me, Miss?" he finally said.

Hearing her name, Demelza almost dropped the scone on her lap but was able to save it from a pastry disaster.

"Oh good lord, Michael, I'm so sorry. I forgot you were still here. Is there something else?" she asked.

"Actually, I just wanted to know what time you wanted to get started. Mr. Poldark mentioned that you wanted to go shopping," Michael said.

"Yes. And Ross—I mean, Mr. Poldark-suggested Portobello Road. Can you take me there?" she said between bites.

"Most definitely," the young man replied.

"Good," Demelza said just as her cell phone rang.

There was only one person who would be calling her but if she was unsure, the ringtone identified the caller for her; she had just programmed it to play the theme song to James Bond because of Verity's nickname for Ross.

"Hey there," she answered.

"Hi Babe," the voice on the other end said. "Just checking in to make sure you're alright. Has Michael brought breakfast yet?"

Demelza looked up at the person being discussed and smiling at him, responded to Ross.

"Yes, Ross he did. And he told me that you asked him to be my chaperone today," she teased.

"Not chaperone, Dem, just an escort so you don't get too lost. Plus I thought you would like the company," Ross defended.

"Sure you did Poldark," she answered.

"I did. Do you doubt my intentions?"

"Well considering you left me money and a note in an envelope like I was a hook…"

Demelza didn't finish that statement because she remembered that Michael was still in the room.

"Yes Demelza?" he said.

"Never mind. I'll deal with you later. Right now Michael and I have to get ready for our date."

Michael heard what she said and was about to chime in a denial when he saw her wink at him. He realized she was teasing Mr. Poldark, so he relaxed.

"Demelza, please don't make the poor boy squirm anymore than he already is," Ross said.

Demelza discreetly glanced at him and saw Ross was right. The young footman was blushing and becoming exceedingly uncomfortable, rocking from foot to foot. Wanting to put him out of his misery, Demelza pulled the phone away from her ear to speak to Michael.

"Why don't you go get ready and I'll meet you downstairs in about forty-five minutes?"

Nodding his head, Michael turned to leave, the breakfast tray forgotten for the moment.

"Yes, Miss Carne. I'll be waiting for you. Shall I send someone up to remove the tray?"

She smiled, realizing that he was trying to stay as professional as possible.

"I'm good Michael. You can leave it for now if that's alright?"

"Yes. I'll have it taken away when you're ready."

"Thank you, Michael. I'll see you in a bit," Demelza said.

With that, Michael left allowing Demelza to continue her call with Ross.

"So this money in the envelope thing? Were you trying to tell me something? And considering the amount I have to ask is that all you think I'm worth?"

Her voice was light and happy.

"That was all the cash I had on me, love. But I will make it up to you once we get to Cornwall. Have no worries."

"Oh believe me I don't. And you will make it up to me, you can count on it," she said as she rose and walked into the bedroom, looking for an outfit.

"I'm sure. Listen, I don't know how long this business of mine will take but I hope to back by tea. Can we plan on meeting back at the hotel then? Say around four? "he said.

"I think I can manage that. Since I'll have an escort, I should stay out of trouble. That is why you hired him, right Ross?"

Demelza opened a dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of jeans and a set of matching underwear, part of her shopping spree from the day before. Instead of choosing a new shirt, she went into Ross's things and pulled out one of his worn t-shirts. She wanted to feel him close to her today because she already missed him. Not that she would ever tell him that; his ego was big enough as it was.

"Demelza, stop looking for clothes and finish talking to me."

She dropped the shirt she was holding to look at the phone.

"How do you do that Ross? You don't have cameras in here do you?"

"No Demelza, I don't. I just know you. And you're paranoid," Ross said.

"Oh, so if I took off my robe and started to get dressed, you couldn't see it, right?"

Demelza started to slip the robe off her shoulders as she put the phone on speaker mode and set it down on the bed.

"Again, no Demelza. I might not be able to see you but other hotel guests might. So if you're currently parading around the room naked, you might want to make sure the blinds are closed," he said.

She stopped doing exactly what he accused her of, struggled back into the robe and drew the curtains shut. Peeking through the edge of the drape she took a quick survey of the surrounding area and saw that no other room faced theirs in which case, no one could see in. Now Demelza was mad at him for teasing her like that. She picked up the phone and holding it to her mouth simply said, "Idiot!"

There was no response except that she heard Ross on the other end, apparently laughing.

"Stop it!" she cried. "This isn't funny Ross. Do you gain some perverse pleasure in making me crazy? You know how nervous I am about fitting in and you do this? I could kill you," she said her voice cracking.

Demelza sat on the bed, sniffling loudly so that Ross could hear it on the other end.

"Demelza? Demelza? Stop. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you crazy. I was just having some fun. Please don't cry," Ross said softly.

Satisfied that she had made him feel guilty, Demelza lifted the phone slowly to her face and said brightly, "Ok. I won't."

There was silence which Demelza knew meant that Ross just realized he'd been had.

"You were faking?" Ross said.

"Yup," Demelza replied. "Pretty good huh?"

"Wait until I see you later Carne," he threatened.

"We'll see about that," Demelza said.

"I was really worried that I upset you," Ross responded.

"Good. Now we're even," she said.

"Yes. We're even," he said.

There was another break of silence which had Demelza wondering what he was plotting now.

"Ross? Is something else wrong?" she asked.

"Well, I was just wondering. If you were faking that what else have you faked Demelza?"

"What are you talking about?"

There was confusion in her voice until she heard him snickering again and she knew what he was referencing.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I'm sure you'll prove me wrong Demelza," Ross said as he motioned to the salesperson at Asprey to give him another minute. "Listen, love, I have to get back to my meeting. Have a good time today and I'll see you later. Love you."

Ross hung up and turned his attention back to the glass case in front of him. There were so many choices that he was overwhelmed. He didn't think that picking out a piece of jewelry would be this time consuming or this stressful. It was just a ring. A simple, circular piece of metal with a stone in the center. How hard could it be to find something he liked that Demelza would love? Pretty hard as it turned out. Each one he looked at was either too big, too small, too plain or too gaudy. Ross knew that whatever he chose for Demelza had to be perfect for her. It also had to reflect his love which Ross knew would be impossible because nothing could represent that. The feeling he had was unique and impossible to define, just like Demelza. And that made his decision easier. Why would he try and get something that would compete with her? He just needed something that complimented her and her personality. Once he realized that the choice was easy. He pointed to the one he wanted and the salesperson brought it out for him to analyze. A simple solitaire in a plain band. He knew that anything more than that would throw Demelza. She was unpretentious and pure and this ring represented all of that.

Decision made, Ross paid for it and waited for the box to be wrapped. While he walked around the store he thought about Demelza and how they got to this place. He also thought about how he was going to ask her this question that would change both their lives. He knew the moment had to be right, unpredictable and romantic. She deserved nothing less. He knew when he teased her earlier that he roused those insecurities about their relationship that she kept hidden. Ross also knew that his reassurance only partly worked; Demelza would not feel comfortable until they got to Cornwall and he showed her that she was not an alien in this world. What Ross realized was that Demelza was just another version of him. Perhaps less worldly or well off but inside, where it counted, they had the same soul. It was because of this that anyone who spoke against Demelza was essentially going against him and that was not going to be tolerated.

There was a tap on his shoulder and the salesperson reappeared with this package. He offered his thanks and walked out, dialing his phone at the same time. Ross had wanted to leave for Cornwall today and had hoped to catch a train that evening. But since he sent Demelza shopping that would delay an early departure so Ross had to plan "b" it. After a quick Google search, he found the ideal way for them to travel home. He made the reservations and headed back to the hotel to actually work. Demelza should be gone by now so the room would be empty and free from distractions. Ross smiled at the thought of that distraction traipsing through London with a smitten, young footman. He was sure Michael would never be the same after a day with Demelza Carne. Speaking from experience, he knew that to be true.

Demelza and Michael had hopped on the bus at Wilton Street and rode until they hit Notting Hill Gate. From there Michael led the way to Portobello Road. Demelza was not expecting anything like this. She thought she'd be popping in and out of shops; not meandering down a bustling street with a variety of vendors and stalls. It was reminiscent of the festivals and markets in the city during the summer. Demelza was captivated by the sights, sounds and smells that surrounded her as she weaved her way through the road.

"What do you think, Miss. Carne?" Michael started to say. He paused as he saw the look on Demelza's face and realized what he'd done.

"I've told you, haven't I, that while you're "escorting" me around London, I'm considering you my friend, not some hired assistant. So please call me Demelza," she said as she made air quotes to emphasize her meaning.

Michael looked at her shyly, not quite sure how to respond. He had to admit that Miss Carne was the first American who hadn't treated him like a cast member from "Downton Abbey". It was refreshing to have a guest who was so unpretentious with the added bonus of being close to his age.

"Yes, ma'am. I mean Demelza. It's just that we've been trained to be a certain way with guests and I wouldn't want Mr. Poldark to get upset that I'm becoming too familiar with you."

"Michael, I would never let that happen. Besides Mr. Poldark is not as stodgy as he seems and I think he would be fine with your using my first name."

They continued to walk, stopping every so often so that Demelza could get a closer look at what the vendors were selling.

"We picked a perfect day to come here," Michael said. "All the vendors are out and you should have no problems finding gifts for your friends."

"I can see that. This reminds of the street fairs back in New York. I could spend hours just wandering around, looking. Good thing Ross gave me cash because I think I'm going to be using most of it. Come on let's see what I can find."

Looping her arm through Michael's, Demelza pulled him along the street to start shopping. As they walked, she found something at almost every stall that interested her. She really wanted to find gifts for Verity, Dwight, and the bar crew because of all they were doing for her back home so that she could be here. Demelza knew they wouldn't accept anything too pricey so she went with standard souvenir type things. Right off the bat, she found a cute little Union Jack t-shirt for Verity and Jinny in the trendy fashion section of the market. Both were perfect for her friends and she knew they'd like them. She also picked up a bandana for Garrick so that he didn't feel left out.

Once her purchases there were done, they kept walking, stopping every so often to look at goods from the vendors lining the path. They headed down Portobello Road to Golbourne Road, as this area seemed to be really buzzing now. They kept walking until they reached Ladbroke Grove station under the Westway. She wanted to get something for Ross but wasn't quite sure what. He'd gifted her with some amazing things and she knew she couldn't match that in expense so the hunt was on for an item that would show him how much she cared. She realized, much to her disappointment that she didn't know a lot about Ross's interests. She knew he liked music and a few times she caught him tooling around on one of Andrew's guitars. Of course, surfing was a new hobby thanks to her and shooting pool was something they'd shared but other than that she didn't know if he liked to read, or if he collected anything and that made her sad. For all the months they'd been together, sharing secrets and falling in love, it was this simple thing that she didn't know and that bothered her. Keeping that thought in her mind, she felt her stomach growl and knew that she had to address that situation.

"Are you hungry Michael? Because let me tell you, something smells really good and my stomach is telling me it's time to look for sustenance."

"There are hot food and takeaway places just around the road if you want. Is there anything, in particular, you're in the mood for?" Michael asked.

"You won't laugh?" Demelza said.

"No. What is it?"

"I'm really dying for some fish and chips. Ross has taken me to fancy restaurants and ordered me English breakfasts but I still haven't had a good taste of fish and chips," she replied.

"Then fish and chips it is," Michael said. "Follow me."

They walked down the street until they found a vendor selling exactly what Demelza craved. Michael placed an order for two and when he was handed the paper-wrapped food, walked to where Demelza waited. She proceeded to hold the packet up to her nose and took in the aroma of the fried fish and potatoes.

"Oh my god this smells amazing," she said as she swung her bags on shoulders so that she had free hands to eat.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to walk and eat at the same time, Miss, I mean Demelza."

"There, was saying that so hard?" she said as she broke a piece of fish off and popped it in her mouth.

"No. But I've been trained to behave a certain way so I can't just break the habit," he said as he copied her movements but with a chip instead.

"I've been curious about that Michael. How does someone get into the line of work you do? Back home, most people your age take jobs like this to put them through school or because they can't find anything else. Is it the same here?"

Demelza kept walking and eating, stopping every so often to glance at another stall hoping to find something for Ross. She was getting discouraged but refused to give up. As for Michael, he could see that Demelza was genuinely interested in him and again, he was unsure how to handle this. He was still an employee and she a guest. Yet something about Miss Carne made her easy to talk to and he saw no reason not to engage in conversation that was more friend than business.

"Yes I'm sure that many young people do get positions like this because it's something to do to pay for school or something else," he said.

Demelza could sense that Michael had another reason for working at The Goring. She kept walking and eating, finally finishing her food and proceeded to look for a bin to deposit her trash. Eyeing one at the end of the row of stalls, she walked quickly to reach it, with Michael at her heels. Crumpling the paper, she brushed her hands against each other and then searching her purse for a stray tissue. Finding a packet of Kleenex, she took one and wiped her fingers on it and then offered one to her companion.

"So, I'm guessing that you have a different reason for working as a footman at The Goring, Michael? What is it?"

Demelza's curiosity got the better of her and now she really did want to know more about this young man, who was becoming a friend.

"Honestly, I want to open my own hotel or B&B someday. I thought the best way to learn the business was to be on the inside. My dad is friends with the manager and got me this position."

"And how do you like it so far?"

Michael smiled as he answered.

"I like it a lot. Don't get me wrong. It's hard work and sometimes guests can be overly demanding but then I meet people like you and Mr. Poldark and …."

"And you wonder how a pair like us would be together at a hotel like The Goring," she quipped.

He was not expecting her to answer in such a self-deprecating manner so he waited before replying.

"Actually, having heard of Mr. Poldark and knowing a bit about his family and life, I think you and he are quite perfect for each other."

Demelza was flattered by the young man's compliment even though she was still pinching herself that it was real.

"Thank you, Michael. That's a lovely thing to say," she said quietly.

"I mean it, Miss Carne," he said not correcting himself this time. "I have seen many couples during my time at the hotel but none like you and Mr. Poldark."

She tilted her head and smiled. Demelza took in his features and saw a sincere, honest young man with no ulterior agenda in complimenting her. Back in New York, her cynical side would assume that he was making such flowery statements because he was hoping for a big tip when they checked out. Instead, she felt Michael just wanted to share his ideas with someone who would listen and perhaps, not make fun of him.

"Well, we are a unique pair, I'll give you that. For instance, I never imagined six months ago I would be here in London, shopping in street markets, with a hotel footman while my entrepreneur boyfriend was making deals on our way to Cornwall," she said. It was quite a mouthful to get out and she gasped for air when she was done.

"Cornwall? Is that where you and Mr. Poldark are headed when you leave London?"

Michael's curiosity was now piqued and Demelza wondered why.

"Yes. Mr. Poldark is from Cornwall and he wants to me to see his home. Why?"

Michael bowed his head, embarrassed to make the next admission for fear it would be taken the wrong way. He didn't want her to think he was saying things just to impress or get in her good graces.

"Someday, when I open my establishment, I'd like it to be on the coast. I think it would be an ideal place for something like that. Besides, I'm not much for the city. I love the ocean."

Demelza burst out laughing and Michael, not knowing her background, took it as a sign that she was ridiculing him. She saw the hurt on his face and quickly spoke to remedy that.

"Oh Michael, I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing because you've pretty much described my life now," she said.

Demelza saw he was confused again and went on to explain.

"Not here. Back in New York. You see, I live in a coastal town and run a small bar and restaurant. Pub if you must. So you see, we are more similar than we thought."

Michael understood and nodded.

"It seems we might be," he agreed.

They walked some more as Demelza kept her eyes peeled for something to get Ross. She raised her hand to brush the hair out of her eyes and the sunlight reflected off her Claddagh ring.

"Miss Carne, I mean Demelza, is that a Claddagh ring?" he asked.

Demelza brought her hand down so that she could hold it out to him and replied.

"Yes, it is. Mr. Poldark gave it to me," she said, a touch of sentimentality in her voice as she remembered that day.

"Well then I think I have an idea for what you can get Mr. Poldark," Michael said.

"If you're thinking that I should get a ring for Mr. Poldark, that's a bad idea. Ross is not a jewelry kind of guy," she said as they kept strolling.

"I kind of thought that might be the case but I have something else in mind," Michael said as they passed the stalls to find a vendor who sold trinkets and other less than popular items. Demelza watched as Michael spoke to the owner who then pulled out a box and produced a small silver disc that looked like a coin. He called Demelza over to take a look.

"Here," he said holding it out to her. "I think this might be just what you're looking for."

Michael handed it to Demelza who turned it over in her palm and grazed her fingers over the surface.

"It's perfect. Ross always has his hand in his pocket-some kind of security thing or something-and with this, he will always have a reminder of me.

"I thought you might like it," Michael said. He was clearly pleased with his find and was glad that Demelza seemed to be as well.

She paid for the token with her own money and slipped it into her purse. Satisfied that she accomplished everything, she checked the time.

"Crikey, we need to get going. I'm sure Ross is already back at the hotel wondering where I've disappeared to. Can you lead me back, Michael?"

"Right this way, Demelza," he said as they backtracked their path to return to the hotel.

"Thank you, Michael. This has been an awesome day," Demelza said as she reached up and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

He was taken aback as that was not proper etiquette for a hotel employee and guest.

"Miss Carne, you shouldn't have done that," he said as a blush came over his face.

"It will out little secret. Besides, even if I tell Ross, he won't care. I think."

Ross checked the time again and shook his head. The one thing Demelza Carne can be sure to do is run late. It was her one flaw but even that couldn't make Ross mad at her because it usually meant she was having a good time. He knew she was probably on her way so he went about pulling their cases out of the closet and sorting his clothes at least. Before she appeared he checked the box he had already packed in his toiletry case for the umpteenth time. He opened it slowly and looked down at the shimmering, flawless stone, hoping he'd made the right choice. Ross was second guessing himself, nervous for the first time in a long time but didn't know why. He knew in his heart that Demelza Carne was the only woman he wanted to marry. Ever. Taking one more look at the ring, he heard the door open and so hastily put it away.

"Ross! Hey, where are you?"

He zipped up the small case and placed it on the side of his larger bag. Shaking the nerves, he looked up as he saw Demelza walk into the room, bags on her arm and a huge smile on her face. Ross couldn't help but smile back as she was glowing.

"I was wondering when you were coming back. I thought for a moment you ran off with Michael," he said as she walked into his arms.

She reached up and kissed him, her hand caressing his cheek. They stood like that for a few minutes getting reacquainted as if they'd been parted for years. When the need for air became apparent, they parted, Demelza giving Ross her warmest grin.

"Michael's a great guy, but he doesn't kiss like you," she teased.

"I'm hoping you're joking and don't actually have a point of reference," he replied.

"Of course I am. I just gave him a peck on the cheek to thank him for putting up with me today," she said.

"I see. Fraternizing with the staff again. I think I actually am going to hire a chaperone from now on, Dem. You clearly cannot be trusted."

"You're just jealous because I got to roam the streets of London and enjoy some fresh air while you were cooped up in boring meetings."

He let the comment pass and watched as Demelza went to the bed and put down her packages, where she noticed the suitcases for the first time.

"I was only kidding about Michael. You don't have to leave me," she said.

"You can't get rid of me that easy, Carne. Have you forgotten that we leave for Cornwall tonight?" Ross said.

"No I haven't forgotten," she said.

"Good. Now start packing so that we can grab tea and relax before leaving tonight. The train departs at 11:45," he said.

"That's almost midnight. Why so late? I thought we were just taking a commuter rail later this afternoon," Demelza questioned.

"I've planned a surprise for you so just get yourself together and don't ask any more questions."

Demelza saw a strange look on his face but didn't know what it meant. She did know that whatever he was planning had to be something she wouldn't expect so instead of pushing the subject, she decided to move to the closet to sort through her clothes. She didn't realize how much more she had now that Ross had bought her half a department store. Flipping the hangers she had no idea how she was going make room for all these.

"Ross, I don't think my suitcase is going to fit all these new clothes," she said.

"I thought of that, my love. Pack what you need for the next day or so and the rest will be sent by the hotel to Nampara separately."

"You seem to have planned for everything, Poldark," she said, pulling items out and sorting them by category.

"I try," he said turning back to his own suitcase, attempting to stay calm.

Out of the corner of her eye, Demelza watched him, determined to figure out exactly what he was up to. Something was making him jittery. She just hoped he wasn't having second thoughts about bringing her home. Demelza was still concerned that no matter how much Ross loved her that if she didn't fit into his world, there could be no way to fix it. Physically shaking herself to put that idea out of her mind she focused on packing so that they could get to Cornwall and she could finally see if this whole relationship thing was going to work out. Or blow up in both their faces.

They reached Paddington Station in plenty of time to make their train. After packing and having tea, Ross made final arrangements with the desk to get the items they couldn't carry on board sent to Cornwall. He gave them the location of Nampara, thanked the staff and most importantly, Michael for all he'd done for them, especially for Demelza.

"Michael, I can't tell you how much I appreciate your taking Demelza around today," he said as he shook the younger man's hand.

"It was my pleasure to do it, Mr. Poldark. She picked up quite a few things. I hope you like the gift she purchased for you," Michael said and then realized he might have just revealed a bit too much information when he saw Ross's look of surprise.

"Me? No, she hasn't shown me anything yet," he replied.

"Oh no," Michael said. "I hope it wasn't a surprise."

"Don't worry about it, Michael. Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll love it. And I will act surprised."

"Thank you, sir. Have a pleasant and safe journey. And may I say, that Demelza, I mean, Miss Carne is one of the loveliest people I have ever met."

Michael tried to contain his admiration but it was no use and Ross found it amusing.

"I agree. I hope we will meet again sometime, Michael."

"I hope so too."

With that, they shook hands just as Demelza appeared in the lobby, ready to depart. Giving Michael a hug she joined Ross in the waiting car, waving as they drove away.

Now as she stood on the platform in the station, waiting to the take an overnighter from Paddington to Penzance, Demelza was once again awestruck by the lengths Ross went to for her and this trip. The station wasn't like Grand Central Terminal but something more out of 'Harry Potter'. Ross took her hand as they followed the porter to the waiting train. They climbed up into a car and walked down the narrow passageway towards their accommodations. Opening the door, Demelza saw a small but seemingly very comfortable room with two bunks. She turned to Ross in amusement.

"So I guess this is to test our ability to sleep separately, hey, Poldark?"

"You could look at it that way. Or, you could take the positive route and see it as a way for us to get extremely close. Glass half empty or half full, Carne? You call it," he said.

She turned towards him, slipping her arms around his waist and whispered in his ear.

"That might depend on how the rest of the night goes."

Kissing her nose, they moved aside so their bags could be brought into the cabin. Once that was done and the porter was gone, Ross took a seat on the lower bunk and held his hand out for Demelza to join him. She smiled but did not move towards him immediately. Instead, she rummaged through her purse for the gift she got him earlier that day. Turning back towards him, she took his hand and placed the token in his palm. Ross looked down and saw a silver Claddagh coin. Turning it over, he saw it inscribed with the meaning of the symbol: Friendship, Loyalty, and Love. He surmised this was the gift Michael was talking about and it was perfect. He grasped her arm and pulled her into his lap.

"Is this what you bought today?"

"One of a few things," she said. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. It's perfect Dem," he said, tugging her down so he could reach up and kiss her.

As usual, what started out gently quickly turned needy and Demelza was soon moaning into his mouth. She weaved her fingers into his hair as his hands slid up her back. It amazed Demelza how strong their physical connection was considering she was not a sexual being before she met Ross Poldark. He had turned her into a woman who, when in his presence, could not be trusted to keep her hands to herself.

"Ross," she murmured as his mouth slid down her neck. "Ross, oh god, what are you doing to me?"

"I think I'm kissing you. But if I'm getting it wrong, just tell me," he teased.

"That's just it. You're getting it very right. I don't know what kind of magic spell you've put me under but since I met you, I've become…."

"What?"

"I don't' know. I never had thoughts like this before," she said.

"Like what?"

"This, Ross! Wanting you. Needing you. Feeling like I'm incomplete when you're not around. It's scary," she said.

Ross stopped what he was doing to see the concern on her face.

"Why is it scary? Is this a bad thing?" he asked.

"No, but…" she halted, unsure of starting this conversation again, knowing he'd be his usual loving and reassuring self.

"Demelza, what is it?"

"Sometimes I feel I love you too much. That if anything went wrong on this trip or if you realized that you've made some huge mistake bringing me here, I'm not sure I could handle that kind of disappointment. You've become so much a part of me, that a break between us would be...Well, let's just say it wouldn't be fun."

Ross moved her off his lap and shifted their bodies on the small bunk to a spooning position. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tender kiss behind her ear, as their knees bent into each other.

"Ross, I don't think this conversation should be continued in this position," she said softly.

"Demelza, I don't want to continue this conversation at all. What I want is to lay here quietly with you and tell you that you're wrong my love. You are so very wrong. I'm not saying you shouldn't feel as you do, for that is your prerogative. But you're wrong to worry that I've made a mistake. And you're wrong if you think that I'm putting so much importance on how this trip plays out. I've brought you here to show you where I come from and what my life was like before you."

He rose up a little and kissed her cheek, as his hand caressed her belly.

"The other reason you're here with me is that I want to make new memories with you in a place that means so much to me. You see Dem, we are alike in so many ways. You just can't understand it yet. But I believe once you're on my home ground, as you call it, you'll see that the only thing different about us is that you're a woman and I'm a man. And frankly, I think that's a perfect difference to have, don't you?"

Ross said nothing else. He continued to kiss her lightly on the back of her neck, while his hands stayed wrapped around her body, clasped at her chest, holding her hands. He made no move to take this any further and Demelza appreciated it. The past few days had been so intense that right now all she wanted was some quiet loving.

As if reading her thoughts, Ross pulled her closer to him, and said, "Tonight I just want to love you Demelza. Just lay in my arms and feel my love for you."

She didn't reply. The only sign that she had heard him was the tear that fell down her cheek onto his arm. Ross said nothing but held her tighter until she fell asleep.


	22. Do You Want to Know a Secret?

_Chapter 22_ _-_

The train pulled into Penzance just before 8:00 the next morning. Ross woke up first, Demelza still spooned in his arms. They must have been exhausted because their positions did not change for the duration of the trip. Now he realized he needed to move because his leg had stiffened to the point of aching and his arm had gone numb. Not only that, but he really needed to use the restroom. He wriggled slightly in an attempt to pull away from Demelza without too much of a disturbance but she seemed to take his movements as something else.

"Hmm, Ross, I can feel you're awake already," Demelza said sleepily. Pushing her bum into his groin, he was tempted to make her assumptions a reality, but unfortunately, he needed to address the needs of mother-nature first.

"Love, I hate to disappoint but I've got another calling first. Besides, we don't have much time as we've just arrived at the station," Ross said as he pushed away from her and rolled to a standing position.

Taking a moment to stretch and get his bearings, he looked down at Demelza, her red hair splayed across the pure white pillows, her back still to him. The temptation to slip back in behind her and make love to her was strong, but he was anxious to get home. She rolled slowly towards him, her arms raised over her head, the movement accentuating her slender body and curves. Demelza propped her head on her arm and looked up at Ross, who was still standing there, staring down at her.

"How is that you always look so beautiful when you wake up Demelza?" Ross said.

"Haven't you heard? I'm practically perfect in every way, Ross. Just like you," she replied.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, bending her body left and right to get the kinks out. Without hesitation, she rose and moved to kiss him. Her lips were soft and warm, the kiss full of love. It was just right. Ross's hands wrapped around her, holding her against him in a protective embrace, which was as much for him as it was for her. He needed her to feel safe and secure as they embarked on the next step of their journey together. Demelza was right in one respect; which was that his friends and colleagues might judge her for one thing or another. The most obvious one being that she was an American. Ross didn't care what they thought but he did care how their opinion could affect Demelza. He would not for the world want her hurt because he knew as tough as she was, she would break if she believed her being a part of his life would ruin him or his reputation. He pulled her tighter against him, needing to tap into some of her inner strength.

"Hey, I thought you said you had to use the bathroom," Demelza said as she pulled away from him.

Ross tilted his head back to look at her. His eyes took in her features, loving that she was here with him.

"I do. And if I don't get a move on I'll probably embarrass myself. While I'm gone find a change of clothes for us, alright?"

He started out the door but turned back when he didn't hear her respond.

"Treating me like some sort of scullery maid already, Master Poldark? And we're not even at your estate yet," she teased as she opened the bags they brought.

Ross came back to her and held her firmly.

"Listen here you little smart ass. You are not my maid, scullery, bar or anything in between. I thought you were my girlfriend who would want to make sure I didn't look like a hobo after an overnight trip," he said then kissed her soundly.

Demelza smiled at him as she moved to do as he asked.

"Ok," she said softly.

"Good. I'm glad we got that straightened out. Now I'll be back in two ticks so we better get a move on," Ross said as he turned to move.

Feeling a bit cheeky as Ross would say, Demelza stealthily sneaked up behind him and pinched his bum.

"Shit!" Ross cried as he turned to face the culprit.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist. And I figured I'd have to behave myself once we got to your house. You know, learning to be a proper English lady and all that," she teased.

Ross grabbed her around the waist and kissed her again. There was nothing proper in the melding of their mouths as tongues tangled and teeth clashed. Demelza found herself getting lightheaded at the unexpected assault, forcing her to reach up and clutch Ross's arms to steady herself. The kiss went on for minutes, lips tasting and drinking in each other. When they finally broke apart, struggling to catch their breath, their eyes met. The desire to continue strong but impractical.

"Well, that was a better start to the morning than a cup of coffee. You better go tend to your—business—and I'll find us some clothes," Demelza said.

Ross was still dazed and needed to focus so he could understand what she was saying to him.

"Yes, you're right. I really want to get you home," he said. Then coming closer to her added, "I really _need_ to get you home."

Demelza laughed at his dilemma, glad that the 'need' was now his problem. She was beginning to think she was becoming some sort of nymphomaniac because whenever she was in the presence of Ross Poldark, her attention seemed to center on trying to find a way to get him into bed. Shaking those thoughts from her mind, she went back to finding clothes so they could get changed when she realized she needed to find the restrooms as well. As she waited for Ross to return she washed up in the small basin and tried to brush her hair into some sort of do that didn't make it look like she'd been rolling on the ground. Rummaging through her purse she found her brush and a hair tie. Quickly switching out of the jeans and top she was wearing, Demelza chose a short, flouncy dress that Ross had bought her on their shopping spree and a pair of flats. Demelza then sat on the bed and slowly worked through her tangles. Satisfied that she could deal with her hair in the state it was in, she split it into three parts and loosely braided to the side. Winding the elastic tie around the end, Demelza took a quick look in the mirror and decided that she didn't really need to put on much make up for the drive to Nampara. Instead, she slapped some colored chapstick on and smacked her lips to make sure it was evenly distributed. She was just putting things back in her bag when Ross walked in.

"Good, you're back. Here are some clothes," she said hurriedly, pointing to the bunk.

Breezing by him she was about to make her exit when he grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Um, you're not the only one who needs to take care of things before embarrassing themselves. Let me go Poldark or our relationship is going to get a different kind baptism of fire."

With that, she scurried through the door and down the passageway in search of the restroom. Finding what she needed, Demelza was in and out in minutes. When she reentered the cabin, Ross was changed and the bags ready to go. Demelza looked at her boyfriend and was thoroughly impressed at how good he looked even without a shower

"Wow, you look pretty snazzy there, Poldark," she said as she took the few steps closer to him, snaking her arms around his waist.

"Thanks love. You're not the only one who is practically perfect," he teased. He nuzzled her nose before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Demelza would have made a move to continue if there wasn't a knock on the door. Ross pulled away from her and went to open it. A train employee was there and handed Ross a note.

"Excuse me Mr. Poldark. I've gotten a message from your assistant that your car is waiting for you when you're ready," he said.

Ross read the message and smiled. It appeared that his plans for Demelza's arrival were in motion so they could take the ride home with one less thing to worry about.

"Thank you," Ross said.

"Would you like me to take these for you, Mr. Poldark?" the young man asked motioning to the bags.

"Yes. If you wouldn't mind," he replied.

Sitting on the bunk, Demelza watched the exchange and again was fascinated how seamlessly Ross slipped into the English gentleman demeanor. There was no hesitation or second guessing as to what to say or how to act. Again, the doubts crept into her mind about whether she would ever be comfortable here. Ross gave the bags to the steward with a last minute word before turning back to Demelza. He caught her look and knew where her mind was going. Not wanting to open up this discussion again, he ignored it for now. Ross walked towards her and held out his hand. Demelza looked up at him with a soft smile.

"Come on then, Dem. Let's go. Time to take you home," he said.

The sky was overcast but it was still brighter than the train station. Demelza looked around and noted that the area was very similar to stations in and around New York. It reminded her of the trains going out to Long Island or upstate New York and suddenly she felt a little bit easier. This wasn't an alien planet just another country with slight variations to her homeland. She did a 360 pivot to get a view of the whole area when she felt a hand slip into hers.

"Ready to go?" Ross asked.

Demelza turned to him, the realization that she could be on her way to her future releasing a new batch of butterflies.

"I suppose I can't get back on that train, can I?" she replied.

He pulled her close and said simply, "No. C'mon on Dem. I think you'll be surprised."

Dragging her through the station he saw the steward from earlier standing by his car. Ross led the way to the black Audi and opened the door.

"Geez, Poldark. First the four-star treatment in London and now this set of wheels? You really are rolling in it, aren't you? Do I need to take off my shoes so I don't get the floors dirty?"

Demelza tried her usual teasing, literally bending down to slip off her shoes as she spoke.

"Stop it, Carne!" he said. "Just get your bum in the car so we can get going."

She reached up to give him a kiss and once again, the need for him rose within her. Now she was glad she chose the outfit she did for the car ride because evil thoughts were crossing her mind.

"How long is the trip, Ross?" she asked

"About an hour. Why?" Ross was curious about her question but he saw a glint of something in her eyes that he knew could be trouble.

"No reason. Just wondering if we were going to stop anywhere for you to feed me? I'm kind of hungry," Demelza said, her hands slid up his chest to wind their way around his neck.

"How could I think that you could go so long without sustenance? But it's only about an hour drive to Nampara and I'm sure Prudie will have something ready. And if that's not enough I have something special planned as well. I promise I won't starve you," Ross replied.

"Great," Demelza said. "I don't know what it is but suddenly I have such an appetite. For food."

There was a definite mischievousness in her that was not lost on Ross. Demelza seemed overly affectionate and that usually meant that she wanted something other than what she was actually talking about. So while it seemed as though they were discussing breakfast, they weren't really talking about tea and toast. Ross held the door for her and as she slid into the front seat, he felt her hand brush the front of his jeans. _So that's it,_ he thought. _This is going to be a long ride._

Ross closed the door, taking a few deep breaths, trying to get his body to cool down. Just as Demelza felt a yearning for him, his need for her was just as overpowering. He couldn't remember ever feeling like this for anyone else. The intensity of his emotions for Demelza prompted him to make a change to his original plan. He quickly pulled out his phone and texted Jud and Prudie to make some last minute arrangements. Knowing what was on Demelza's mind—because it was on his as well—he didn't want to let the momentum pass. Ross also knew that the sooner he took care of formalities, the sooner he could relax and enjoy bringing her into his world. He just hoped Demelza saw it the same way. The sound of a window being lowered brought him back to the present as did the sight of a bright red head.

"Are we going or what, Poldark? I'm not getting any younger you know," Demelza said, poking her head out from the car.

Amused at her very American demeanor, Ross bent down and kissed her before walking around the car to the driver's side and getting in. He buckled up and then turned to the woman beside him, giving her a huge grin.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I have been for the past fifteen minutes," she responded. "I was beginning to wonder if this place of yours really exists. Or is it like that town in 'Brigadoon' coming out only one hundred years or so."

"It does exist, my love. And I hope you feel as much at home there as I feel in Rockaway."

The mention of her home town reminded Demelza that she hadn't texted or called anyone back in Rockaway in a couple of days. She knew that she shouldn't worry because everything was in the capable hands of her friends but she felt guilty for not checking in. She made a mental note to fix that as soon as they got settled at Nampara. The last thing Demelza wanted was for the people who made this trip possible to feel like she'd forgotten them and all they did.

Demelza was so lost in thought that she didn't realize they were already out of the train station and on the road. Once again that knot that refused to totally unwind itself was felt again in the pit of her stomach. Feeling the need for air, Demelza rolled down the window. As she did she saw a different view of the country than she had the past week. This one was green and countrified. It reminded Demelza of New England, mainly Massachusetts. The interstate could take you through rural towns surrounded by greenery and farmland all the way out to the coast and Martha's Vineyard where the smell of the ocean greeted you before you actually saw water. Demelza was getting that same sensation which immediately calmed her. Ross looked over to check on her and saw her head out the window, her eyes closed and the wind blowing through her hair. She looked young and uninhibited reminding him of the girl he met six months ago but who felt like she'd been a part of his life forever.

"Like what you see, Dem?" he asked.

"Why didn't you tell me Cornwall looked like this?" she said into the wind.

"What? And have you doubt me like you have for this whole trip so far?"

Ross put a tinge of hurt in his voice that caught Demelza's attention.

"Oh please, Poldark, don't try and bullshit me by trying to act wounded. I was just surprised that what you told me about this place was actually close to the truth."

Demelza slid across her seat to get closer to him, ignoring the gear shift in the middle. Turning her body slightly, she reached out and put her hand on his thigh, giving it a little squeeze. Ross's breath hitched as her fingers were precariously close to his groin, which, if contact was made, could be very bad. He didn't need to start this trip off with totaling his car or landing them in the hospital.

As they continued through the valley, Demelza began to see the outline of a house in the distance. There was still quite a lot of land to cross which made her wonder if all this belonged to Ross. She turned her head to look at him and saw his brow furrow just a bit and the thought crossed her mind that he might be regretting bringing her here now.

"Is something wrong, Ross?" she asked, steeling herself for a negative answer.

"I'd forgotten how much land there was that needed tending to. And it seems that it's been a little neglected in my absence," Ross said.

Demelza let out a silent sigh, relieved that his distress was not related to her.

"Oh," she said.

Ross was still focused on the road head, but reached a hand across the center column to touch her knee, sending an electric shock between them. Both ignored it for the time being but it was clear that this mutual hunger would need to be fed soon. Demelza was visibly squirming in her seat while Ross's voice sounded more tense than normal.

"Here, we are driving into Nampara land now," he said.

They were making their way around a long path which wound through more lush grass and trees.

"This is your driveway, Poldark?" Demelza quipped. She was obviously trying to lighten the mood and divert attention from their physical quandary.

"I suppose you could call it that," he replied.

Finally, they reached the house and Ross stopped the car. Not waiting for him to be the gentleman, Demelza unbuckled and hopped out, anxious to get a better look at her temporary home. Holding her hand up to her eyes to shield them from the glare, Demelza surveyed the immediate property and was dumbstruck. The land seemed to go on for miles and in the distance, she could see the outline of the ocean. She walked around the car as Ross got out joining her. He took her hand and led her away from the house so she could get a better perspective on everything.

"Well?" Ross asked.

"You really are a country squire aren't you Poldark?" she said. Her tone was joking but a part of her realized that he really was someone important and above her status.

"Hardly. I live in the country and have an ancient house with some land, but I don't consider myself anywhere near a squire. That might have been my father and his father before him," he corrected.

Demelza sensed that Ross was not comfortable being a part of Cornwall's elite. Yet it was clear that his family history and inheritance were more than he had led her to believe.

"So you don't sit around in a big leather chair, with a dog at your feet smoking a pipe while your minions cater to your every whim?"

Ross looked down at Demelza and she gave him a smile accompanied by a raised eyebrow.

"I believe that will be your job," he said as he took her in his arms to give her a proper kiss.

Forgetting everything but each other, they were lost in the taste and texture of their mouths when suddenly they heard a door slam.

"Mr. Ross!"

The voice came from the house urging Ross and Demelza to reluctantly part. The couple turned towards the sound at the same time and saw a robust woman come scurrying towards them. Her face held a wide, bright smile as she approached. Demelza stepped back from Ross, scrambling to pull herself together, wanting to make a good impression. Ross strode to meet her. It was clear this woman was someone important in Ross's life so Demelza was going to make sure she didn't embarrass him.

"Prudie, it's good to see you," Ross said as he gave her a hug. "How are things? Any issues?" He rambled on quickly, not giving the woman a chance to answer.

"Everything is fine Mr. Ross. Just been getting things ready for your return."

"And the office? Any problems there?"

"No, sir. Things have been running fine. I left reports in the library for you when you get a chance. No rush," Prudie said as she looked past him to Demelza.

The red head was twisting the Claddagh ring on her finger, waiting for whatever was going to happen next. Ross followed Prudie's gaze to see his girlfriend looking extremely nervous. He turned back to Prudie, grabbed her hand and led her toward Demelza.

"Prudie, let me introduce you."

Demelza glanced up at Ross as he reached her, and saw him give her a wink.

"Prudie, this is Demelza Carne. Demelza, meet Prudie Paynter. Assistant of the first order and, for lack of a better term, my surrogate mother for as long as I can remember," Ross said.

Prudie moved towards Demelza and pulled her into a hug. Not quite sure of what to do, Demelza kept her hands at her sides. She was not used to this kind of demonstrative action from a stranger and so didn't react. Finally, the women separated, with Prudie holding Demelza at arm's length to get a look at her.

"My, you are a pretty little thing. Mr. Ross said so but the pictures he sent didn't do you justice," she said as she looked back at her boss.

Ross smiled sheepishly and then looked at Demelza, who gave him a weak smile.

"You sent pictures of me to your friends? Stalker much, Poldark?" she said. Feeling a little more at ease, she continued. "What else did you tell people, huh?"

Glancing from his girlfriend to his assistant, Ross tried to find the words that wouldn't make him sound like a lovesick school boy.

"Mr. Ross just couldn't stop talking about you. I've never heard him talk about anyone the way he did you, Miss Carne. Not even that witch, Ruth Teague."

Demelza shot Ross a look at the mention of his old girlfriend's name. He shook his head dismissing Prudie's statement. In the mood to continue the teasing and starting to really relax, she goaded Prudie for more information.

"Really? I've only heard a little bit about this Ruth person. I thought Mr. Poldark, Ross's father, chose her to be his son's wife. Isn't that right?"

Prudie snorted at that with a laugh.

"That one? Mrs. Ross Poldark? She'd never take to living here," she said.

"Why?"

Demelza was curious as to why someone of Ross's social status would not be a suitable wife for him.

"Nampara and the Poldarks are one of the oldest estates and families in Cornwall, yet they're still not as high in the social register as she'd like. That one only stayed around and was nice to Old Mr. Poldark because Ross here was a looker."

She turned to Ross at this point who was blushing even through his beard.

"You have to admit Miss Carne…."Prudie continued.

"Demelza. Please call me Demelza. Miss Carne makes me sound like a schoolteacher," she said.

"Demelza then. As I was saying, Mr. Ross here is easy on the eyes, isn't he?" Prudie said.

Looking at Ross, Demelza couldn't help but smile. She then walked over to where he stood, put her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Yes. He's not bad," Demelza stated.

Prudie watched the interaction between the two and knew that Ross had met his match. His mother and even old Joshua would have been proud. As much as the Poldarks were old money and valued tradition, they would want their son to be happy. Joshua gave Ross a hard time about doing the right thing, not shaming the family and all the usual guilt trips parents throw on their children. However, he always wanted his son to find true love; just as he had with Ross's mother. His only issue was trying to ensure that Ross did not ruin the rest of his life by acting recklessly. They had an established business that could be anything Ross intended it to be. It was his choice. Having the right partner in the form of a wife was important. That's where Ruth Teague was lacking. She was selfish, self-serving and only interested in her own pleasure. She wouldn't be able to put up with Ross working long hours, being away on occasion and worse, fraternizing with the workers in his company. That would be far beneath her. Yet it seemed in this vibrant redhead, he has found someone to meet his temperament and would fit right into his life. Watching them now she couldn't remember when Ross had looked so happy. Thinking about it, Prudie could say she'd never seen him like this. And she was happy for him.

"Why don't we get you in the house, I'll make some tea and you can get settled. The rest of your luggage arrived early this morning and Jud took the liberty of putting it in your room," Prudie said to Ross.

"I didn't want to assume about Miss…I mean Demelza…so he left her things in the room next to yours, Mr. Ross."

Ross and Demelza exchanged glances and for the first time on this trip, Demelza blushed. She didn't know why because it was clear they were more than friends. It felt like when you visit relatives and you don't want them to know you're having sex under their roof. She shook that thought from her head because if she didn't she might _not_ be able to have sex with Ross for the duration of her visit.

"That's fine Prudie. I'll show Demelza around the house and we will figure out the sleeping arrangements ourselves," Ross said before turning to Demelza. "Come on Miss Carne. Let me show you Nampara."

He took her hand and led her through the entryway into his family home. Demelza took a moment to absorb the atmosphere of the place. It was dark but not depressing. The plaster walls with oak beams and doors definitely were the embodiment of an old stately manor. She looked into the rooms as she passed while Ross stood aside and let her roam, watching her as made herself at home.

"Wow, Poldark, you weren't kidding when you described your house. It is like the set of a Masterpiece Theatre series," she said as she entered into what she presumed was a den or library.

"Is that a good thing?" he asked as he followed her.

"It's good," she replied.

Demelza walked around the room, her hands grazing over the books and artifacts that lay around the room. The furniture was typical male: leather, dark and worn. It didn't look like he had modernized it very much since most of the items appeared to be antiques. The only exception was the flat screen television on the wall. Demelza found this 21st-century apparatus in an 18th-century house amusing.

"Love the décor, Poldark," she said pointing to the television.

"It makes the room, doesn't it?" Ross teased.

"Totally."

Demelza walked across the room to where he stood and wrapped her arms around his waist. Not needing much of hint, Ross bent down to kiss her. What started out as warm and comforting quickly morphed into something intense. It was as if both remembered the need they'd put on the back burner during the trip here and decided to turn up the heat. Hands roamed and mouths met as moans escaped from each other them. As suddenly as it started Ross, pulled away, leaving Demelza breathless and confused. He knew she'd wonder why he would put the brakes on this but he had other plans for the rest of the day and didn't want this to derail those. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes before he spoke.

"Dem, why don't you let me show you the rest of the house so you can get settled," he said quickly as he took her hand and practically dragged her across the hall to the parlor.

Demelza was curious as to what caused his change in demeanor and began to think it had to do with her. She scrambled to keep up with him without falling out of her shoes as he brought her into the next room. Stumbling over the area rug, she was caught by a pair of strong arms before hitting the floor.

"Are you alright?" Ross said as he hauled her up against his chest. Demelza stared up at him, searching for some sign as to why he was acting so strange.

"I'm fine but can you tell me what just happened in there?" she asked.

"Nothing."

Demelza raised her eyebrow and tilted her head. Ross knew that look all too well from watching her in the bar. It was the look she gave customers trying to pass off a fake i.d. to buy a drink; she wasn't buying his line that nothing was wrong.

"Really Dem, it was nothing. It's just I do have plans for us and I don't want them to go off course."

He held her hands as he spoke, which made Demelza relax but still doubt his intentions.

"This better be worth you literally dragging me all through your house, Poldark," she said.

"I hope so," he replied before placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"So since you have something devious up your sleeve why don't you show me the upstairs? And we can decide exactly where I'm going to stay."

Demelza gave him a wink while she waited for him to take the lead. In those few moments, she let her eyes wander around the room and immediately fell in love with it. From the large stone fireplace to the expansive windows to the beamed ceilings and piano in the corner, Demelza was taken with the house. It felt warm and seemed to wrap around her like a welcoming hug. It very much reminded her of her own home in Rockaway but instead of shingles, there was plaster. Still, there was a kind of comfort to the room that she recognized.

"I think we know where you're going to stay, Dem. How much sleep you get is another matter entirely."

Ross returned her sass and in an overly gallant gestured, cleared the path for her to pass first. Giving him her best attempt at a curtsey, Demelza brushed past him back into the hall where she spied what she assumed was the kitchen located next to the stairs. Making her way there, she paused as Ross met her and they went up to the second floor. At the landing, Ross pointed to the first door and let Demelza go first to open it. Again, Ross loitered behind as she entered the master suite.

"Oh my god, Ross," she cried. "This is amazing."

Demelza was expecting something resembling a room from another period drama but this was beyond that. The four poster bed was the focal point of the room with its velvet drapes and carved headboard. The rest of the furniture was also of the same style: dark wood, carved drawers, ornate handles and pulls. The windows allowed for enough light to again make the room inviting. The wall sconces and chandelier added to the old world feel. Unable to help herself, Demelza sat on the chest at the foot of the bed, and let her hands caress the velvet cushions.

"This is beautiful Ross," she said.

"Do you like it?"

He started to walk towards her, relieved that she seemed to be easing up.

"I love it. It's so you, if that makes sense."

Tilting her head up she smiled at him.

"Again? Good thing or bad thing?"

"Very much a good thing. I wouldn't have thought you'd have anything different."

"Really now? And how did you come to that conclusion?" he asked.

"You talk a good game about not wanting to fall into family traditions and habits, but I could tell that deep down you were proud of all your family history. So as much as you put on a front of being a modern man, deep down, you're old fashioned where it counts."

Ross was astonished that she was exactly right.

"How do you do that?" he asked, throwing out the line that she used on him so often.

"I told you. I'm a practically perfect. And I know you, even if you don't know yourself," she stated proudly.

"I can see that. So do you think you want to stay here or shall I show you another room?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I should find your bags and get you moved in. While I do that, why don't you freshen up and then we will go to my next surprise."

He turned to leave but stopped at the door and called back to her.

"Don't change though. I like that dress and I think it will be just right for what I have in mind," he said.

Demelza's curiosity was piqued but didn't question him again. So far everything he'd shown her was wonderful. She was sure the rest of the day would be the same.

"Alright. I think I'll check in with Verity while you bring my stuff, okay?"

"Very much so. Be back in a few," and he was gone.

Demelza watched as the door closed before taking a closer look around the room. Getting past the enormity of the bed and the masculine feel of the rich wood furniture, she focused on the little things that were placed here and there, which gave her a sense of the Ross Poldark that existed before she met him. On the dresser was a picture of a woman she immediately pegged as Ross's mother. She was tall, statuesque even, with dark wavy hair and warm brown eyes. She was dressed simply but with style. And in her smile, Demelza saw the faintest trace of a dimple in her left cheek. Just like Ross.

There were other pictures as well: Ross in a soccer—correction-football uniform; one that looked like it was taken at Christmas; another with his father at some gathering when he was a teenager. The last photo was interesting to Demelza because of the expressions of both father and son. Ross's face was wide with a grin, just like the one she had come to love. His father, for some reason, seemed stern, angry even. She couldn't tell why and was hesitant to ask Ross but something about the mood of the picture reminded her of one she had with her own dad. Joshua Poldark seemed to have the same shadow of sadness that Tom Carne had after the death of her mother. As Demelza stood, analyzing Poldark family history, she was becoming more aware of just how much she and Ross had in common. Perhaps his constant theme that they were the same just from different parts of the world was true. And perhaps that meant that she could fit into his part with little or no upheaval. That was the thought in her mind when she heard the door open again to see Ross enter with her bags. Behind him was someone else she assumed was Jud as he carried the boxes and packages from their London shopping spree. He was around Prudie's age with silver hair and a ruddy complexion that reminded Demelza of the old timers that frequented the bar except he was dressed a little bit better. He didn't look at her but kept his head down trying not to trip while carrying the stack of packages.

"Alright. I think everything is here, but I want to leave so we get the best sunlight. Can we check all this later? Will that work for you, Dem?"

He placed the suitcase next to the bed while Jud piled the packages on the table by the window.

"This is your show, Ross. I'm just following your lead," she said as she checked herself in the mirror, the call to Verity forgotten for now.

"Good. Then let's get going," he said taking her hand.

Demelza felt that it was a little clammy to the touch, an unusual condition for Ross Poldark. Nothing ever seemed to make him nervous but today, something was definitely setting him on edge.

"This must be something special Poldark. You seem a little frazzled. Everything okay?" she asked with genuine concern.

Ross looked from her to Jud who gave him an almost imperceptible nod. Ross let out a breath and casually touched his pocket, panicking for a moment when the object he sought was not there. Then he remembered he had given it to Jud to place in the basket that they were taking with them. The older man just shook his head at his boss, amused that a woman had this much influence on him.

"It would be wise, Mr. Poldark that you and Miss Carne make your way to the cove before the day gets away from you," Jud suggested.

"Mr. Poldark? Well, you are quite the master here, aren't you?" Demelza teased as she walked out of the room.

"Knock it off. I've known Jud since I was a child. I think he was just trying to make an impression on you," Ross said as they made their way downstairs.

"Me?"

"Yes. Probably didn't want you thinking he was some slovenly assistant."

Ross smiled down at her.

"Fine. Whatever. Put it on me," Demelza said, skipping down the entry way and back outside.

Ross stopped in the kitchen to pick up the basket, an excuse to avoid any kind of quibbling before going out where, when he reached Demelza's side, he linked his hand with hers.

"Ready?"

"I guess so. I don't know what I'm ready for, Poldark, but it better be good."

He squeezed her hand before bringing it up to his lips to kiss.

"If everything goes according to plan, it should be better than good. Let's go."

They reached the Nampara Cove with the sun still showing glints of its morning debut. Demelza wasted no time in taking her shoes off and running down the path to the sand. Taking a moment, she went to the shore and let her feet sink into the sand as the frothy ocean buried her toes just like she did back home. She closed her eyes, lifted her head to the sky, pulled her hair out of its braid allowing it to drape down her back. Ross put down the basket before coming up and hugging her from behind, leaving a kiss below her ear.

"Is this really your private beach Poldark?" she asked as she kept wiggling her toes and breathing in the ocean air.

"Yes, it really is a private beach. It's part of Nampara land. But it's still just a beach, Demelza. I wanted to show you that it wasn't much different than Rockaway. Plus, I thought you might be getting a little homesick and the feel of sand between your toes would help ease that."

Demelza turned her head to look at him.

"You really do know me don't you?"

"I hope so. Come with me. Let's see if Jud did what I asked."

Moving around to face her, Ross led Demelza back towards the shelter of the rocks where she saw a large blanket laid on the sand covered with plates, glasses, and candles. Ross went to retrieve the basket and rejoin Demelza who was still standing by the pseudo table setting, unsure of what to do. Without warning, Ross felt the need to kiss her. Dropping the basket to the ground, he took Demelza in his arms and did just that. His mouth slanted over hers as she was taken by surprise at the attack. As if they were choreographing a dance, Ross moved Demelza until her back was up against the rocks, his head sliding down her neck, kissing and nipping her skin without letting up. Demelza realized food was now a second thought and joined in the activities.

"Gee Poldark, anxious much?"

Ross lifted his head to look down at this woman, taking in her presence at this moment to commit it to memory.

"Don't be coy Carne. We've been dancing around this since yesterday. Now, being here, with you looking like you did that first day I met you, I just….I needed to be with you," he said as his mouth covered hers again.

His kisses were relentless leaving her wanting more. Demelza had to admit the same need had been simmering in her. Pulling him close, she felt the intensity coming from him as well as recognizing how ready his body was, as was her own. So much so that she let out a whimper as he kissed down her neck, with one hand on her breast and the other snaking up under her skirt, tugging at her underwear.

"Is this why you wanted me to wear this dress?" she said, barely squeaking out the words.

She didn't give him time to answer as her own hands went to his trousers, pulling at his belt and zipper. Without hesitation, Ross pushed them down and out of the way as Demelza wriggled out of her own garment.

With one look at each other, Demelza smiled, lifted her leg and opened herself up to Ross. No other enticement was needed as he pushed up and into her body in one move. Gasping at the contact, Demelza felt Ross fill her to the hilt, leaving no space between them. Her back was pressed against the rocks, and she was grateful for the coolness of the slate as her body was overheating. Their eyes locked as she felt Ross grasp her bum so that he could lift her to wrap both legs around his hips as her arms linked behind his head. It was clear that after thirty-six hours of anticipation, this encounter was not going to last long. Demelza tried to control herself, but the force of Ross's thrusts connecting with her own slickened and sensitive core, had her groaning from the strain. She felt her body clenching his, trying desperately to hold on, delaying the inevitable but was failing miserably. Ross's mouth latched on to her neck, sure to leave a noticeable sign of their activities, and Demelza didn't care. It only took a few moments before she felt Ross's body shift as he stiffened, his movements halting as he released himself into her welcoming warmth with a final groan. Her own body shuddered, the heat within her rising as though Ross was branding her, making sure that no other man would ever have her this way. When it appeared he had finally emptied all of himself into her, he gave her one last, lingering kiss, letting her legs slip back to the ground. She didn't let go of him for fear of collapsing, her muscles shaky not just from the exercise but the emotions that accompanied them. Demelza buried her head in his shoulder as Ross kept kissing and caressing her, coaxing her back to him. As their breathing returned to normal, Demelza pulled her head up and looked into his face with a grin.

"Well that was unexpected, Poldark," she said softly, her thumb grazing his lips which were swollen, most likely resembling her own.

"I know. I'm sorry. This isn't what I had planned Demelza," he said.

Demelza thought she heard a tinge of regret in his voice but couldn't imagine why. He stepped away from her so that he could re-adjust his clothing while she bent down and picked up her own discarded underwear.

"Why are you sorry? Ross, it was wonderful. You and I obviously needed to be together. There's nothing wrong with that," she said. She watched him pull himself together while slipping back into her own lace undergarment.

"Not like this, Dem. Sex on the beach? Isn't that a little clichéd?"

"We're far from a cliche, Poldark. And it definitely beats the drink. You said you wanted to give me a taste of home and I think you accomplished that."

"But Demelza, I had this whole thing planned. I wanted it to be romantic, watching the waves, having some wine, just being together before I asked you…."

Ross caught himself before he gave up the real reason for this evening but Demelza was not going to let him off the hook so easily. She got a feeling in the pit of her stomach about what he started to say.

"Ask me what?"

Ross searched her face to see if maybe they didn't need a typical setting for this. He knew Demelza wasn't one for hearts and flowers or the usual idealistic gestures. She liked things that were honest and true and the surprise element was a long shot from the start. Well, nothing was more of a surprise than their spontaneous combustion of making love. He gave her a light kiss before going back to the basket to search for the small box he'd been guarding for days. Demelza watched him from where she stood, but curiosity got the better of her and she moved to where he was. When he stood up, she saw what he was holding. Her eyes widened as they looked at him, then at the box and then him again, her face a combination of shock and fear. That multiplied when Ross did the old fashioned thing. He dropped to one knee.

"Demelza Carne, this is not how I planned for this to go, but considering how our whole relationship has developed I should give up planning and just let things happen. It's how we met, how you captured my heart and now, how I hope you will answer this question."

Tears fell silently down Demelza's cheeks, her body trembling so much that she joined him by kneeling with him.

"Ross….."

"Shhh…Let me say this because I've been dying to ask this question for the past week. Demelza, will you marry me?"


	23. And I Love Her

**Chapter 23- And I Love Her-**

The silence on the beach was deafening as Ross waited, ring box in hand, for Demelza's answer. A sinking feeling hit his stomach as he began to wonder if he had made a terrible mistake. Was he so wrong about their relationship? Did she not love him? He was about to ask her the question again when he heard her whisper.

"Yes."

Ross looked up at Demelza's face and saw that she was crying. His immediate reaction was to comfort her so he moved to take her in his arms, dropping the ring in the process.

"Ross!" she yelled seeing the box hit the sand as he neared her.

"Shit!" Ross cried.

They scrambled to grab it before it sank into oblivion both of them reaching it at the same time. Their hands both had a hold of the box as they plopped to the ground, neither willing to let go. Ross took the ring and reached for Demelza's hand. With great tenderness, he removed the Claddagh ring and replaced it with the diamond solitaire. Demelza's eyes were transfixed on his movements as he kissed her hand once the ring was in place. He then took hold of her face and kissed her with all the love he had. As they separated, Demelza smiled at him. Looking down at the ring, she couldn't believe this was happening.

"Ross this is too much. I mean when did you get it? It must have cost a fortune," she said.

"Not a fortune. But I would have spent a fortune on you if I thought it would be something you'd like. Except I know that simplicity is your middle name so I hope I did alright."

She held the ring up to the light, still taking it all in.

"You did just fine," she replied.

Seeing that he still held the Claddagh, she took it from him and reached for his left hand. Glancing up at his face, Demelza slipped it on his pinky finger.

"Just so it doesn't go to waste," she said before kissing his hand in return.

Ross smiled.

"I entirely agree."

They laughed for a moment before remembering the seriousness of what they've just agreed to. Marriage. A life-long commitment to each other. A promise to love no matter what comes their way.

Demelza moved onto the blanket, crossing her legs underneath her, playing with her new piece of jewelry.

"Ross? Are you sure you want to marry me? I mean this is huge. This isn't just playing house or going on a vacation together. This is the real deal. The last time I agreed to marry someone they died. Maybe I'm bad luck. Or maybe you're just caught up in this post sex moment. I mean if this is some kind of 'thank you' or bribe you might want to take this back…" she said as she started to remove the ring when Ross leaped into action and grabbed her hands.

"Dem, I've had this ring since before we left London. And I've been thinking about doing this for months. Before we even left Rockaway. As for my proposal having anything to do with what just happened between us, let me make one thing perfectly clear. Our physical relationship is a result of our love for each other. Not the other way around. I fell in love with you before we ever slept together. So no, Demelza Carne, my asking you to marry me and be my wife is not based on the earth shattering, amazing sex we have. I want to marry you because I didn't know I was missing anything in my life until I met you. It's corny and I hate the movie, but this one line is true: you complete me."

Demelza couldn't do anything but smile at him. As cynical as she was, she couldn't hide her romantic side where Ross Poldark was concerned. His words touched her even if they weren't original.

"Way to plagiarize a proposal, Poldark," she said.

"Why pass on a perfectly good pickup line?" Ross replied.

She couldn't deny that he was too damn attractive when he was being cute.

"Well then, in continuing with the movie based relationship theme, you pretty much had me at hello. From the first day we met, I knew that you weren't typical and that no matter how hard I fought it, you were going to be someone important in my life. I didn't think that would be someone I wanted to spend every minute with; who makes me smile just by being around; who sees things in me I don't see in myself and that makes be able to love him with my whole being. You accept me and my messed up family. You brush my hair when it's tangled and hold me when I'm scared. And most important, you love my dog."

Demelza finished her speech not realizing that tears were making their way down her cheeks. Ross saw that and reached a hand out to wipe her face, his hand lingering on her cheek.

"Garrick was really the one I had to win over, wasn't he?" he said softly.

"Yes. If he didn't like you it was a deal breaker," Demelza whispered.

"Then I owe him big time when we get home," Ross said.

It was not lost on Demelza that he used the terms "we" and "home". Ross moved closer to Demelza and pulled her into his lap. Sitting on the blanket, he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her. Demelza held on to his shirt to keep from toppling over, as her other hand went to his hair. They lost themselves in each other, but there was no rush to passion. This kiss was slow, romantic and totally full of love. Breaking apart, they smiled which morphed into a fit of the giggles. They were not laughing at anything in particular. It was the reaction a child would give when they've been given the best present ever.

"I think we should make good use of the provisions that Prudie packed for us otherwise she will be insulted," Ross said.

Opening the basket he revealed a plate of pasties, some cheese and in an attempt to make Demelza feel at home, a couple of bottles of Stella. It was when Ross handed her one of the beers that she finally let out the breath she had been holding.

"A man after my own heart," she said holding the drink out to him so he could open it.

"I think if we're to be married I should know what you like to drink, don't you?"

Ross took her bottle, removed the cap and handed it back to Demelza as he opened his own. Their eyes never left the other, both getting used to their new status.

"So wife to be," Ross started. "How shall we celebrate? I think we should call home, don't you?"

In all the excitement, Demelza totally forgot that she had a whole circle of people back in Rockaway who would want to know what was going on across the pond.

"Shit Ross! I can't believe I forgot about everyone back home. See what you do to me?" she said slapping him on his arm.

"Hey, don't blame me. You were just as distracted as I was," he said.

Sidling up to her, Ross wrapped his arms around her, trying to ease her guilt.

"Besides, I have a feeling that they will forgive you once you tell them why you didn't call. I think they'll be happy for us," he said.

"But what about my dad, Ross? I don't think he was expecting me to come home from a trip with a fiancé and a diamond ring," Demelza said thoughtfully. "The only souvenir he expected was maybe a mug with Kate and Wills on it."

She took a swig of her beer and held his hand.

"My love, if there is any explaining to do I will do it. Have no fear."

Ross knew that the other Tom Carne issue was going to have to be dealt with and soon. In a selfish way, the last thing he wanted was to taint this trip and now their engagement with the information of her father's illness. However, he couldn't keep the man's condition from Demelza for much longer, especially now that they were to be married. Secrets and lies were not the way to start a marriage.

"What are you? My knight in shining armor now? Saving the damsel from her wicked father?"

Ross let the comment pass because if he said anything it might reveal Tom Carne's condition to Demelza which is not how he wanted her to remember this night. He did know that he had to tell her so he made a mental note to call Dwight when they got home and see what the status of that issue was. Once he assessed the Rockaway situation he could break the news to Demelza.

After another hour of just being in each other's presence, they made their way leisurely back to the house. Ross pointed out all the landmarks and sites along the way showing her vestiges of the family mine as well as small cottages that made up the Poldark history. This gave Demelza a sense of what it might have been like centuries ago and just how expansive Ross's life was in Cornwall. The path to Nampara went along the coast so that the ocean atmosphere followed them giving Demelza a sense of calm and home. But none of this was what Ross and Demelza were focused on. All they appeared to see was each other. Their hands were linked with Ross rubbing the ring on Demelza's hand. Occasionally, she would stop to look down at their connection and her heart swelled. This was really happening. A man she never expected to meet or look for turned up on her beach and proceeded to steal her heart. For once she willingly gave it up without a fight because of this man, this stranger filled her in ways that she never knew she needed. Without realizing it, she lifted his hand and kissed it catching Ross by surprise.

"What was that for?" he asked.

They had stopped just outside the stone wall of Nampara.

"I don't know. I just felt like it. Are you complaining?" she said.

Her voice was shaky, her eyes filling. Ross was stunned. The sarcastic, smart mouth girl he met on the beach was now replaced by this reserved, composed woman who was letting her emotions take over for once.

"No. I have no complaints. However, I must find a way to return the gesture," he replied.

He swung her around into his embrace, ready to give her a kiss when the door to the house opened. There stood Prudie, hands on hips looking as though she was ready to scold them for being naughty.

"It's about time you showed up. This special dinner you had me plan is about to be ruined if you don't hightail into the house now and eat it. And I don't relish throwing all my hard work into the bin because neither of you can keep track of time!"

She huffed off not waiting for answer leaving Ross and Demelza speechless. Turning towards each other, they burst into laughter at the same time.

"What was that all about?" Demelza asked.

"I gather she's a little upset," Ross replied.

"About what? What was all that she said about a special dinner?"

Demelza gave a sideway glance to Ross and saw that he couldn't look at her.

"Nothing."

Doubting his response, Demelza came to stand in front of him, forcing Ross to look her in the eye and tell her truth. She put her hands on his shoulders holding him in place so he couldn't retreat.

"You're lying Poldark. You're up to something and you've been caught. Spill. What is this bull about a special dinner?"

Ross knew that trying to deny anything at this point was fruitless. Demelza had developed an uncanny ability to see through him which was unsettling. No one had ever been able to crack his veneer to get beneath the surface of his personality like she had. For whatever reason, she didn't even have to try.

"Ross? What was Prudie talking about?"

Her tone was more insistent this time, shaking him out of his thoughts. Ross gazed at her, taken with her tenacity; she was not one to let anything go. Not even a simple dinner.

"Fine,"she said. "If you're not going to tell me, I'll just see for myself."

Demelza pushed past him and headed into the house. As she entered she was hit with the aroma of something that reminded her that she really hadn't eaten today. Their picnic on the beach was more of a snack, as the food was second to everything else that occurred. She was on her way to the kitchen when her peripheral vision caught sight of the parlor, bathed in the glow of candlelight. Moving slowly, Demelza peeked into the room and saw the dining table set with fine china and crystal. The fire was ablaze, there were candelabras on every surface and flowers of all sorts adorned the room.

Ross joined her slipping his arms around her waist from behind, his chin on her shoulder.

"What the hell did you do Poldark?" she whispered.

"I was originally going to propose to you tonight but when we arrived I didn't think I could go the whole day without slipping. You know how my tongue sometimes moves faster than my brain. So I changed plans but I might have forgotten to tell Prudie," he admitted.

Demelza was touched and a bit overwhelmed by all this romanticism. She pivoted in his arms, linking her hands behind his head to play with the curls at the nape of his neck.

"I think the proposal was perfect Poldark," she said giving him a soft kiss. "But if you know what's good for you, you'll apologize to Prudie. And then I think we better sit down and eat this dinner she made. The last thing I want is to piss off your staff."

Ross shook his head at her.

"They're not my staff Demelza," he said.

His new fiancée tilted her head with a look he was getting used to that was a cross between, _'are you kidding me_?' and ' _okay, if you say so'_ ; he loved them both.

"They're more like my family," he explained.

"Well, then you really do need to make it up with Prudie. I know if I did something like this to my mother, I'd be grounded for a week. I really don't feel like traipsing around Cornwall on my own because you're being punished."

Pulling away from his grasp, Demelza moved to sit down at the table, picked up a grape and popped it into her mouth. She then saw the bottle of wine and poured a glass for herself and one for Ross, holding it up to him. He took it gladly, watching her over the rim as he sipped. Demelza smiled before nodding towards the door, silently indicating what he needed to do.

Ross downed the last of his wine and put the glass on the table when Prudie came in.

"Well? Shall I finally serve dinner? Or just wrap it up for breakfast?" she said.

Nothing was said among the three people in the room so Demelza took it upon herself to break the tension. Rising from the table she went to the older woman and spoke directly to her, ignoring Ross for the moment.

"Thank you for doing this, Prudie. Ross should have told you that he changed plans but you know men. Always wanting us to do what they say then never remembering to do the same thing themselves," she started.

"You can say that again. Good thing most times we women don't listen," Prudie responded, giving Demelza a wink.

"Everything looks wonderful. I'm just going to get changed out of these beach smelling clothes and then I'll be right down to eat. I'm starving," Demelza said.

She went to leave the room but made sure to give Prudie a hug on the way out. Ross watched the exchange, grateful that his amazing fiancée was able to diffuse the situation so easily. Prudie also kept an eye on the pretty American before turning back to Ross with a warning.

"If you let anything happen to that girl or if you muck this up with some idiocy, I will personally box your ears," she said.

She turned to leave but stopped at the doorway to add something.

"She's the one, Ross. If your mother were alive she'd tell you that as well," Prudie added.

Ross smiled at her, grateful for the support and motherly advice.

"And if my father were alive? What would he say?" Ross asked as he poured another glass of wine.

Prudie hesitated then walked back to Ross.

"He'd say that a girl like that was made for having fun. Bedding her. Not wedding her."

They exchanged knowing looks because they remembered how Joshua treated women after Ross's mother died.

"It's a good thing I'm nothing like my father," Ross said thoughtfully, taking another sip of wine.

"Yes, it is. Don't forget that either," Prudie said before exiting the room.

Ross was left alone to contemplate his life, his parent's lives and the life of the woman upstairs. Thinking of which, he remembered that he needed to call Dwight for an update on the Rockaway situation. While Demelza was upstairs changing he went to the library and called Dwight who luckily answered on the first ring.

"Dwight? It's Ross."

Across the Atlantic, in Rockaway, the surfer/ EMT/ and best friend of Ross's fiancée was sitting in Ross's apartment with Garrick when the phone rang. It had been a rough night in the bar overflowing with a bachelorette party and dealing with Tom Carne. Since Demelza's dad had taken ill, Tom had fought giving into the disease. He still came to the bar a few times a week to check in on things so he could still feel useful. Dwight understood this and so didn't contradict his wishes. Tom was also determined to live long enough to see Demelza settled down. Dwight had filled him in on the trip to London as well as Ross Poldark's intentions. While not the first choice for his daughter, Tom couldn't deny the love he saw between Demelza and the British stranger. It reminded him of the love he felt for Demelza's mother.

Dwight was thinking about all this as he lay on the couch, a beer sitting on the table with Garrick on the floor next to him. As his eyes were beginning to close he heard his phone ring. He really didn't want to answer it but couldn't ignore the tone. It was the theme to the latest Bond movie so he knew it was Ross.

"Hey there," he answered cheerfully. "How's it going?"

Ross sat down at his desk and leaned back in the old leather chair. For a split second, he felt like he was intruding on his father's space until he realized it was his space now. He focused on the conversation with his friend, putting his father out of his mind.

"She said yes," Ross blurted out trying to contain his giddiness.

"Well of course she did. I don't know why you doubted that, Ross. She's stubborn not stupid. And she loves you. So, I'm going to guess that the trip is going well?"

Dwight sat up, grabbed his beer to get comfortable for the conversation.

"It's pretty good. Demelza seems to be having a good time and the two of us…well let's just say things are going better than expected."

Taking a swig of beer Dwight answered.

"You don't say? I'd think her accepting your proposal pretty much says it all. How's Demelza liking your homeland?"

Garrick now decided to join in on the conversation and jumped up on the couch to be near Dwight. Ross heard the commotion on the other end of the phone and knew who it involved.

"Garrick giving you a hard time?" Ross asked, taking a sip of his wine.

"Not really. I think he just misses you and Dem," Dwight said.

"Sorry. I wish I could say the same thing. But honestly, we haven't really thought about Rockaway," Ross replied.

"Thanks. No seriously. Is she okay? How did she take the news about Tom?"

There was silence from Cornwall which alerted Dwight that something was off. Naturally, he assumed that Ross would have told her by now. Wouldn't he?

"Ross? You have told her, haven't you?" Dwight waited for an answer and when he didn't get one he asked again. "Ross?"

"I haven't told her yet. Dwight, we've been having an amazing time and I didn't want Demelza to remember this as the time she found out about her father's illness. I swear I will tell her soon. I just want to enjoy this engagement thing for a few days."

In Rockaway, Dwight understood but he knew that Demelza was going to be pissed when she found out she was the last to know.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Dwight warned.

"I hope so too. Tell me how is Tom doing?"

"He's okay. On some meds for the pain, but still pretty functional. He's been asking about Demelza. She should call him," Dwight suggested.

"I'll tell her. I think she was going to do that later. Talk to Verity and Tom about our getting married."

"Good. Tom needs to know she's okay. He can't be worrying about that as well."

"I know Dwight. Listen, do you think I should call him?"

Ross was now thinking that he should talk to Tom Carne before Demelza did.

"Actually that might not be such a bad idea. He doesn't want her to know but she will blow a gasket if she thinks we all kept a secret from her. Tom is the only one who can call the shots on this one. And make Demelza understand."

"I know. Listen I need to go but I'll try and call him tomorrow. Can you tell him that?" Ross asked.

"Sure thing. And Ross? I'm really happy for you and Dem. I think you're perfect together," Dwight said.

"Not perfect Dwight. Just real."

Demelza was unpacking some of her things, looking for a change of clothes and trying to get settled when she remembered the other reason she came upstairs. Pulling out her phone she tried calling her dad but got no answer. Looking at the clock she forgot the time change and realized he was probably with his friends at the church or the bar, both houses of worship for him. She decided against leaving him a message because he never checked them. She'd just call him tomorrow. Next, she knew she had to get to Verity because out of everyone, she would be the most excited for the news of her engagement to Ross Poldark.

Going back to her suitcase she began to hang up the new clothes that Ross had bought her still marveling at being spoiled in this way. Next, she took out her personal items and set them up in the master bath. The room was slowly transforming from a bachelor suite to a couple's bedroom. She rummaged through her makeup case for some aspirin as she was beginning to get a headache as well as starting to feel achy. Hoping she wasn't coming down with something, she changed quickly into a pair of jeans and a casual top. Plopping on the bed, phone in hand, she was distracted by the light catching her new accessory. Giddiness came over her again and like a silly teenager, she took a picture of her hand. She then texted it to Verity and waited for a reply. As she expected her phone vibrated almost immediately with an incoming call.

"Demelza! What the hell is that?"

The voice coming through the other end was excited, to say the least.

"Nothing. Just a little gift from Ross," Demelza said as calmly as possible.

"Give me a break, Dem! That thing could blind someone! Did that Bond wannabe propose?" Verity asked.

Demelza paused before answering as she had to digest the words again herself. Ross Poldark proposed marriage and she said yes. She, Demelza Carne, was going to be his wife. She never expected to be anyone's girlfriend let alone a wife. Yet, she was surprised at her lack of nerves because this felt natural and right.

"Yes!" she screamed into the phone.

"Shut the front door! Dem that's awesome. Did you know he was going to do this?" Verity asked.

"No. I mean I knew that what we had was something special and that I loved him but…no…I had no idea he was going to ask me to marry him. Verity, this is unreal," Demelza said, finally calming down.

She took a few deep breaths as she touched the ring again. Suddenly she started to tremble, the enormity of what was happening kicking in as she spoke to Verity.

"Are you happy Dem? Please tell me you're happy," Verity said.

"I'm beyond happy Vee. I never thought I could feel like this about anyone," Demelza said and then realized what the words coming out of her mouth sounded like.

For the moment she forgot that Frankie was Verity's brother.

"Oh, Vee, I didn't mean that. You know I loved Frankie. Shit, I'm such an idiot sometimes," Demelza said trying to cover.

"Hey, Dem, we both know that you and Frankie would never have made it if you actually got married. It just wasn't right. It wasn't what you have with Bond over there," Verity said.

"Thanks. I think, or that is, I hope that Frankie is looking down and is happy for me too," Demelza said softly.

"I think so. But let's not talk about that. Tell me what's next?"

"I don't know Vee. Ross and I haven't even talked about weddings. I'm still getting used to this place where he lives."

"You have to send me pictures. I need to know everything."

Verity sounded more excited than Demelza at this point. She was about to ask for more details on the proposal when Demelza jumped in.

"Hey Vee, have you seen my dad? Is he okay?"

There was a pause on the phone that didn't go unnoticed by Demelza.

"Verity? Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes, Dem. Everything is fine. The bar is hopping, Garrick is great and your dad is just the same as always," Verity said.

Demelza was reassured for the time being but something in her friend's voice sounded slightly off. However, she wasn't going to make an issue of it now. Perhaps it was just that anyone other than herself sounded low key compared to her happiness.

"If you're sure. Verity, if anything is wrong just tell me and I'll fly home. Ross would…" she started to say but was cut off.

"No Demelza. We are fine. Look, if you're worried I'll have your dad call you okay?" Verity said.

She still got the feeling that something was not right in Rockaway but Demelza refused to dwell on it. She'd have to trust her friends and quite frankly, she didn't want to go home. Not yet. Demelza wanted to enjoy this new status of her relationship with Ross for as long as possible before the real world intruded once again.

"Fine," Demelza agreed and moved off the bed when she saw Ross standing in the doorway.

As he came in, she hopped up to meet him half way. Ross wrapped an arm around her and started to kiss her neck, surely audible to Verity on the other end of the phone.

"Dem? Is that James Bond himself?" Verity questioned.

Glancing at her fiancé, Demelza smiled at him before responding.

"Yes, it is."

Ross looked at the phone and called into it.

"Hi, Verity."

He then went back to Demelza's neck, his kisses taking her breath away.

"I can hear the heavy breathing all the way over here Dem. Put that man on the phone," Verity demanded.

Pushing against Ross, Demelza got her bearings and held the phone out to him.

"She wants to talk to you," she said to Ross.

Demelza stepped aside as he took the phone from her, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She went back to getting ready, trying desperately to do something with her hair and failing miserably. Sitting down at the dressing table, she gave up; instead, she looked at Ross in the mirror as he spoke on the phone.

"Yes, Verity it was a proper proposal. And yes, I even got down on one knee. No, Verity, I will not tell you how much I spent on the ring. Listen, I'm glad that you approve and I promise you have nothing to worry about. I will give you a big hug and kiss when we return, but I think Demelza needs me. For what?"

Ross turned to look at his fiancée and smiled at her as she struggled with a brush, comb and her hair.

"She needs some help with her hair. Stop laughing Verity. I do so know how to brush her hair. I'm sure Demelza will talk to you soon. Um, yes, have Tom call when he can. We should be here at the house for most of the time. I will. No worries," Ross said as he hung up.

He exchanged looks with Demelza as he walked towards her. Putting the phone down on the table he picked up the brush and stood behind her.

"What did she say to you?" Demelza asked.

"The usual third degree. But mainly she just wanted to make sure I didn't do anything to hurt you. Or she'd …well let's just say she might make it difficult for us to have children," Ross said as he carefully worked the brush through her hair.

Demelza giggled.

"Don't think she wouldn't do it too," she replied.

"I know," Ross answered.

Neither of them said anything for a few moments each lost in their own thoughts. It was the first time that children, in any form were brought up in a discussion. Demelza squirmed a little in her seat, feeling out of sorts again. Her phone lit up with a text from Verity prompting Demelza to pick it up. Ross was still concentrating on her hair and wasn't paying attention. The text just said: _I'm so fucking happy for you Dem. I know that James Bond over there is the one for you. Be happy for yourself too. Okay_

Not realizing it, a tear slipped down her cheek and Demelza moved to wipe it away. _Why the hell am I crying all the time?_ she thought. As she was about to put the phone down she saw the date and realized exactly why she was both sexually charged and an emotional basket case. Plus the time change and everything else added to her usual PMS. _Great_ , she thought. _Just what I want now_. It wasn't the first time Ross was around for her mood swings and physical discomfort. After all, they had been dating for months. The difference was that in Rockaway she could escape to her apartment or send him away if she was really not in the mood for his perfect Poldark personality. That wasn't really possible here.

"Dem? Are you alright? Did Verity say something else?" Ross asked as he started to plait her hair.

She hesitated before answering. This should be no big deal but for some reason, she was suddenly self-conscious about everything.

"No. She's just really happy for us," she said softly.

"I'm happy for us too."

"What you said before was the first time we ever used the term children. Have you thought about that?" she asked.

"Yes. Of course. Haven't you?"

"Yes. But didn't think it would ever really be a possibility. And now…"

"Now I hope you can't wait to have kids with me, Dem. Little red headed surfers with my sparkling wit and personality," he teased.

Demelza turned around to look at him and saw the warmth in his brown eyes that easily reached her heart. He was right. She couldn't wait either.

"Well you've got the red hair and surfer part right, but sparkling wit? I think I've got a pretty good gene pool where that is concerned Poldark," she quipped.

"Let's call it a tie on that score. Alright, Carne?"

Ross moved around to face her, leaning on the dressing table.

"You won't be calling me that for long," she said.

"True. I'll have to think of another nickname for you. Although I kind of like the idea of calling you a Poldark," Ross said, bending down to kiss her.

Demelza arched up to reach his lips saying, "Me too."

The kiss, as usual, started out slow and easy but soon transformed into something heated. Ross pulled Demelza up into his arms, his hands grasping her waist before sliding down to her posterior. Demelza felt Ross getting wrapped up in this and knew where it was leading to and she needed to halt the action. Hoping that Ross understood when she told him that she just wasn't feeling it right now.

"Ross," she said as he kissed down her neck.

"Hmm?"

"I'm not feeling too great," she said, gently pushing against him to get his attention.

He continued with his actions until he realized that she wasn't returning his attentions.

"Demelza? What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes meeting hers.

"I'm just a little off kilter," she said.

Demelza tilted her head and raised an eyebrow hoping he'd catch her meaning. After a minute of staring at her, he did.

"Oh, my love. I'm sorry. Why didn't you say something? Can I get you anything?"

"No Ross I'm fine. I'm just upset that I might be less than perky company for the next day or so," she said.

"You mean more than usual?" he said teasing her.

"You're just hysterical. Is this that sparkling wit you were talking about?"

Ross saw that she really did feel bad about having to go through a natural occurrence but he thought nothing of it.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Are you sure I can't get you anything?"

"Yes. Besides you know how I get. Except back home I can avoid you and anyone else who crosses me. Here, not so much," she explained.

"True. Except now you're my fiancée, not just my girlfriend and I don't want you to avoid me. And vice versa," Ross replied. "So tell me what I can do?"

"I just need some aspirin and a stiff drink. Oh and some hugs from you," Demelza said.

"I think all that can be arranged. So this is what marriage is going be like, isn't it?"

Slipping back into his embrace, Demelza laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yes. It will be like this. But it will also be hugs and kisses. Surfing and beaches. Friends and family. And yes, Poldark, that includes kids with whose ever traits they are lucky enough to get. Though let's face it, we're both pretty amazing so it's a win-win situation. Don't you agree?"

"Definitely."


	24. Hello Goodbye

Chapter 24-Hello Goodbye

"Hello," Ross said to Demelza as she walked into the kitchen.

He already had breakfast but let Demelza sleep in because he knew she needed it.

"Hey there," she said, coming over to give him a kiss. "You're up early."

"Just going over some things for the party tomorrow night. And I thought after you've had your coffee, you and I could go exploring. I'll give you a little more of that exciting Poldark history. Maybe even go back to the cove?"

Demelza smiled at him as she poured herself a cup of the dark brew, adding milk but no sugar. Taking a seat opposite him at the table, she sipped and spoke.

"Haven't we already seen the cove, Ross? And made good use of it?"

"Yes, my love we have. But I think another visit is just what you need. Trust me."

Demelza was wary but did trust him. Not only to show her something new but with her life and more importantly with her heart.

Once she was done downing her caffeine and a scone she followed Ross out and over the hillside passing relics and remnants of the Poldarks. The walk actually helped get her back into her stride. She knew her body and after the initial symptoms of PMS passed what followed usually came and went quickly as long as she got some sleep and kept moving. After being together for so many months, Ross also knew what she needed and so took her back to Nampara cove. He thought if she could experience a morning of surfing in the Cornwall Sea it might work wonders on her. Ross was prepared with a bag carrying her swimsuit and he had rented equipment from a local surf shop. Demelza smiled at his thoughtfulness. One more thing he did that made amazed her about Ross Poldark. It was the way his actions more than words told her that he loved her.

They rode a few of the most spectacular waves Demelza had ever encountered, coming back to shore breathless and revitalized. She was annoyed that he was right. As usual. Not only did it put her body back on track but psychologically she felt like her old self by being back in the water and on a board. Ross held out a towel for her and they dried quickly before redressing in the same cove where he proposed, among other things. They started the walk back to the house as Demelza's mind started to fill with ideas. She was silently excited about what was coming to her that might help Ross and their future but would not share them until she was sure of her place her in Cornwall. Over the course of the week, she was immersed into the world of Ross Poldark which at times became daunting. Doubts about whether she would fit in, not only in Cornwall but Ross's life, in general, would creep up. However, she pushing them aside each time she saw the ring on her finger and the love in Ross's eyes.

Ross wanted her to know his heritage so he tried to explain some of the Poldark history as well as the family business to her. As much as she tried to appear interested it was hard for her to focus. She kept finding herself distracted by the fact that this was possibly going to be her life now and that this man was to be her husband. There were other things as well that prevented her total concentration on what Ross was trying to teach her because she knew he was avoiding one particular topic: namely his plan to have an engagement party to introduce her to his friends and family. He kept assuring her that it would be fine. It's just a party like any other. No need for her to get all paranoid about it. It was easy for him to think like that because it was his family and friends. She wondered how he would feel if she dumped him in the middle of a Carne family Irish gathering. The thought amused her as she pictured Ross in the midst of her wild Celtic crew trying to keep up as they knocked back Jameson's. She had kept that visual alive as they walked around the fields, hand in hand when the subject of the future came up. She thought this might be a good time to mention her idea.

"What do you want to do Ross? Nampara is massive and I know it's your family home but with the cove and the area nearby it's a shame to not take advantage of the natural beauty. That beach has great surfing potential. Take it from an expert," Demelza said.

Ross peered at her, trying to hide his surprise at her sudden attention to his business when before she could barely stay awake.

"This is a new interest. I thought I was boring you with all this family history," Ross teased, bringing her hand to his lips for a kiss. She gave him a sheepish grin and admitted the truth.

"To be honest the stories of the mines and all that were kind of…dull. But the locations and sites were…are…gorgeous. Do people outside of here know that this exists? That England isn't just castles and crowns."

Ross looked at Demelza in awe at her interest in Cornwall. He knew that she was a little homesick and that the places he took her were similar to America. What he didn't know was what exactly she was plotting because he knew she was plotting something.

"You're up to something Carne. I can feel it," Ross said.

"Who me? I don't know what you're talking about," she said sweetly.

"Yeah right. What's going through that creative mind of yours?"

Demelza stopped walking, turned towards him and took his hands. She suddenly didn't feel like joking and her mood turned serious.

"Nothing really. Just wondering what you were going to do in the future. With your estate and stuff. This area is so beautiful and the beaches are amazing. Too bad you couldn't do something with that," Demelza stated.

Ross stared at her wondering if she was being sincere or trying to deflect from another topic.

"It is. And I've never thought of Cornwall as a business opportunity. More like home. But now that you mention it, maybe I could tap into its natural resources. I love how your brain works Dem," he said with a kiss.

"Thanks," she said before getting quiet again.

"But that's not the only thing in your head. Spill," he said.

"God, you are so suspicious. There is nothing in my head," she said.

"Bull. That little red covered cranium has plenty going on. What is it?" he asked with a tone that bordered on demanding.

"Fine. I'm just a little nervous about meeting your friends and family. Will they like me? Will I embarrass you? Will you regret proposing and ask for the ring back? You know, little things like that," she said softly.

Ross saw that she was serious about this and he couldn't understand why. They'd been through this. If anyone in his circle said or did anything to embarrass her it would be the last time they set foot on Nampara land or in his life.

"Demelza, just be yourself. That's the person I fell in love with and who I want these people to see," Ross said, slipping his arms around her waist.

"Ok. But if I slip up and use the wrong fork or curse, don't say I didn't warn you," she said

He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Let's go. I'm starving," he said.

"Starving? Isn't the correct term 'famished'?" Demelza teased.

"See. You might be the one correcting me," Ross said.

Demelza was awake first unable to sleep with the anxiety of the party that night making slumber impossible. Rolling over she took the opportunity to watch her husband-to-be as he slept. It amazed her, even after all the time they've spent together that in sleep, Ross Poldark looked like a little boy; a mischievous little boy, but still a little boy. The wayward curls fell on his forehead impishly which made the scar that he wore as a permanent souvenir of reckless behavior seemed out of place. His lashes were so long they brushed his cheeks. She hoped that if they had children they would be blessed with the same gorgeous trait. The room was chilled this morning as the fire had died in the large hearth so her skin formed gooseflesh which made her shiver. She moved deeper under the covers while shimmying closer to Ross, her arm draped on his abdomen. Without provocation or even intent, she absently started to place kisses on his chest. The slight suction she did with each one accompanied by a sound made Ross squirm but he still seemed to be asleep. Like a sudden urge, Demelza wanted him. It had been a little over a week since they made love, the last time being their encounter on the beach before he proposed. Now that her cycle was over, it was time to end the drought. Not that a week was a long time, but it seemed Ross had become a habit Demelza couldn't and wouldn't break. It was as though she'd been deprived of water and was in need of quenching that thirst.

Giving Ross another look to make sure he was still asleep she let her hand slip lower down his torso and cupped him through his pajama bottoms. She found his semi-erect manhood but was more interested in the sac behind that and turned her attention to that part of his body. In all their time together, Demelza was never the one to pay homage to Ross; it was always he making love to her. Now that she had him at her mercy, she was going to take the opportunity to return the favor. She gently massaged him before moving her hand back up to the main attraction. The chill she felt earlier was replaced by warmth. As gently as possibly she nudged the top of his pajamas out of the way so she could attend to him properly: first caressing his member vertically and then around the circumference while her thumb grazed the tip in a circular motion. Demelza's eyes were closed, reveling in the feel of Ross's body while her own came to life as well.

"Is there something I can help you with Demelza?"

Hearing his deep, morning voice brought her out of her trance to find him smirking at her. She felt him tighten his grip on her, his hand squeezing her buttocks, while his fingers toyed with the elastic of her underwear.

"Actually, Poldark, I think maybe we can help each other," she said, the intent in her voice was clear.

Demelza slid her body up so that her face was in line with his. She scanned his expression which still held that smirk before bending over to kiss him. The hold she had on his manhood and surrounding area never easing up. Ross responded to the kiss but held her tightly as he moved them to lie side by side, hip to hip. His lips pressed against hers, his tongue insistent to gain entrance to which Demelza quickly acquiesced. She sucked his tongue into her mouth mimicking what she wanted to do to another part of his body. After a few moments, they were gasping for air, staring at each other with their eyes blazing in passion and love. Demelza giggled as she slipped her hand around to Ross's hip and then up to the waistband of his pajamas, tugging to get them out of the way.

"You could help, you know," she said, frustrated that she was doing this alone.

"I could but I don't want to. Not yet," he replied.

"What? Why?!" she cried.

"Why are you in such a rush Dem? We have all morning," he said as he started to kiss down her neck to the opening of her his pajama top that she wore as sleepwear.

He reached the first button, opened it and kissed the skin that was exposed which led Demelza to arch her body towards his to get more of a connection. Ross continued his slide down her body, undoing each button slowly and paying homage to each part of her as it was revealed.

"Ross," Demelza tried to say, but she kept getting distracted by what Ross was doing to her.

"Yes," he said as he reached her the area below her breast, pulling the top open and slipping it off her shoulders.

"I wanted this morning to be about you. Let me love you," she murmured as her fingers wove through his hair and she pulled him up to look at him.

"Dem, every day you are with me you love me. It's not about sex…well right now it is because I want you so much…"

"And I want you, Poldark. My heart is beating so fast, can you feel it? You take my breath away. But sometimes I feel like I'm taking it all and not giving it back. And that scares me."

"Scares you? What the devil are you talking about?"

Ross sat up a little, his hands still holding the top that dangled behind her, curious as to what doubts were plaguing her now. Their legs were tangled under the covers, Demelza's breasts grazing his chest, their arms around each other.

"I'm talking about us. This. Sometimes I feel I'm a little old-fashioned and that you might get bored with me," she said.

Ross looked at her, not quite believing what she was saying.

"Has the sea air gotten to you? Demelza, nothing and I mean nothing is boring about you. And as for this, you may think you're old fashioned but let me tell you, I have never, ever experienced sex like I have with you," he said emphatically.

To make the point he pulled her flush against his body and kisses her soundly. Demelza wriggled out of the top needing to feel as much of him against her as possible. Ross in the meantime had his hands on her underwear and was helping relieve her of the boy shorts she wore, the skin of her hip so smooth that is felt as silky as the material she had on.

The mutual assault on their bodies continued and Ross finally helped her get his pajamas off, letting them drop to the floor. They were now naked under the covers but far from chilled. The heat between them fueled their lust. Demelza let Ross continue his descent down her body with his hands, while his mouth stayed in the vicinity of her chest. Taking a distended nipple into his mouth, he bit lightly setting Demelza off into a fit of giggles.

"You think this is funny Demelza? If my lovemaking makes you laugh, maybe I should stop and find someone else who appreciates my skills," he teased as he made a move to get up.

"Oh, no you don't Poldark," Demelza said, grabbing his hand and bringing him back to her. "I'm not letting you leave to go find someone like Lizzie….or even Ruth Teague."

Ross dropped back into the bed next to her and found himself trapped as she lifted her leg to hold him in place. Demelza thought she had the advantage when without warning Ross found his way into her, filling her completely.

"You bastard," she groaned in protest as her body automatically started thrusting against him.

"No, I'm not. Just hot for you my love. Now shut up and make love to me," he said as his eyes never left hers.

Demelza's pupils dilated as she kept looking at her husband to be, the love she felt for him making her body respond in new ways once again. The physical connection at their groins was nothing to the emotional connection of their hearts. She felt that as keenly as if he held it in his hand. The friction created by his manhood in her sheath just intensified the other. There was an ache in her chest as he sped up his movements, pushing harder into her trying to get leverage. Demelza bent her leg allowing Ross to grasp her buttocks, squeezing the soft, rounded cheek, his fingers playing at the crevice at her spine.

"God Demelza you are so amazing," Ross moaned into her ear as his mouth slid down to her neck, sucking her, sure to leave a mark.

"Ross, you killing me here," she said as she reciprocated the favor, her lips latching onto his neck, her tongue circling his pulse point as she pushed against him forcing Ross onto his back. Straddling his lap she sat up briefly before the first wave of her orgasm hit forcing her to fall against Ross, unable to hold herself up. He clutched her close and lifted his hips as he felt the first contraction of her body, setting his own off into releasing his seed into her, the pulsation of his member vibrating against her walls, extending her own climax.

Their combined moans echoed in the room, even though Demelza tried to muffle her cries into Ross's shoulder unsuccessfully, leading him to kiss her instead. Neither had any idea how much time had passed as they stayed motionless once it seemed that Ross had finally emptied himself into Demelza. Still, under the covers, their bodies were covered with a light sheen of perspiration, Ross caressing her back, down to her curvaceous bum and back again. He rolled them to their sides as he grew flaccid, slipping out of her.

"Not laughing now, are you Carne?" he said between butterfly kisses.

"I will never laugh at you again, Poldark," she said, brushing the hair off his forehead.

"I doubt that. But at least I don't expect it in the bedroom. Is that clear?"

Pulling back a bit, Demelza smiled at him, her eyes turning warm and serious.

"Crystal," she responded.

They spent a few more minutes coming back to reality, their bodies returning to normal.

"So tell me, how am I supposed to face Prudie now that I've pretty much let the entire household know that you are a master of the bedroom?"

"No worries on that score love. I'm sure she knew it already," he said.

Raising an eyebrow she waited for an explanation.

"I am a Poldark after all. Our reputation precedes us. Besides, I'm sure Ruth told the entire county, so it's old news."

Demelza realized he was teasing to lift the tension of the night to come but the mention of his old girlfriend did not help ease her nerves so she smacked his perfectly formed bum in retaliation. Smarting from her abuse, Ross tightened his hold on her, glad that she was once again the relaxed woman he loved.

"Is that a hint Dem, that you want a little S&M next time?"

"Depends, Poldark. Let's see how tonight goes. You might need to be punished if I see you misbehaving with your old flame."

"Promises, promises."

Demelza stood in front of the mirror in the master bedroom wearing one of the dresses that Ross had bought her in London. It was a short Karen Millen lace dress in cream with embroidered flowers scattered on the bodice and skirt. The fit was flared and sassy which countered the classic style and material. Demelza was hesitant at first when Ross chose it, but now that she saw it on, with her fire red tresses falling in a loose braid over her shoulder, wisps of curled tendrils framing her pale skin, she realized that he was once again, right. He also bought her a pair of pink heeled sandals that made her legs appear longer than normal which sent a flash of self-consciousness through her. She also wondered if people would think she was trying too hard to fit in. If this was a Rockaway party, she'd be in jeans, a button-down men's shirt, and flip-flops. Her hair would be is a messy bun or loose and, if she were feeling girly, she'd maybe wear some lip gloss. That's it. Now she made her way to the master bath on a mission to find her mascara. Finding it at the bottom of her makeup kit, she brushed her lashes but didn't use anything else except some lip gloss as usual. She wore no jewelry except her engagement ring feeling the dress was ornate enough. Glancing down at her finger, Demelza was glad that the ring was all the bling she needed or wanted.

For a moment Demelza was wondering if it was too much. She knew how important this night was to Ross and she wanted to make sure he wasn't ashamed of her. But was this her? Or was this the version of Demelza Ross wanted her to be? She closed her eyes and silently prayed that she got through this night without a hitch. Saying a quick 'Our Father' and 'Hail Mary', Demelza crossed herself and took a deep breath.

"Do you think you need that extra help from above, Dem?"

Demelza jumped when she caught the image of Ross in the mirror, standing in the doorway watching her. And once again he looked like James Bond. The dark tailored suit he wore fit in all the right places, accentuating his perfect physique. The white shirt and tie finished off the look fit for the heir of a country manor.

"Damn Ross, you could give a girl warning," she said, turning back to the mirror for one final check.

Ross came to stand next to her, his eyes scanning her body, awestruck by her beauty.

"Sorry. I thought you heard me gasp when I saw how beautiful you looked," he said.

Shooting him a look and sticking her tongue out at him, Demelza said, "Aren't you just so funny, Poldark?"

"You did laugh at me this morning. But seriously, you are gorgeous Dem. I can't wait to show you off," he said, placing a kiss on her neck.

Demelza turned to face him, giving him the full effect.

"Wow, that dress looks amazing on you. I knew it would," he said.

"Yes, Ross. Once again your fashion sense and intuition were right. Damn you!"

They walked into each other's arms, grasping the other lightly, their heads touching. Separating, Ross placed a gentle kiss on Demelza's lips, not wanting to smudge her gloss.

"Demelza, I could have picked out a potato sack for you to wear and you'd still look amazing. It's not the dress. It's you, my love. You're a vision. My vision," he said.

Demelza was going to come back with a smart remark but changed her mind when she felt tears gathering and refused to let them fall. Not tonight.

"You really are good with the lines, aren't you? I already said 'yes' Ross. No need to keep sweet talking me," Demelza said.

"Do you really think I would try and feed you a line of bull, Carne? You know what I'm saying is the truth," Ross replied.

Grasping his lapels, Demelza gazed at him, shaking her head.

"Yes, Ross. I do know it's the truth. Because out of everything, I know that we are always honest with each other," she said.

Ross wanted to reply but remembered the one thing he was keeping secret from her. He silently vowed that he would tell her the truth once this night was over. For now, all he wanted to focus on was her and showing his friends and family the love he found.

"Always Demelza. Now let's go down and get this party started, shall we?"

He picked up the hand that wore his ring and kissed it.

"Sure. Can't wait to see what this Ruth Teague has that I don't," she said, leading him out of the bathroom.

"She's got nothing Dem," he said.

"We'll see."

An hour and a few glasses of wine later, Demelza was feeling right at home in Nampara. So far she had met the Poldark family banker, Harris Pascoe as well as some of the board of directors of the family business, Zachariah Martin and his wife, John Henshaw and Paul and Beth Daniel. Try as she might to find fault with Ross's friends she couldn't. They were all kind and welcoming and reminded Demelza of the kinds of people she knew in Rockaway. She was grateful that Ross stuck close to her side just to school her in the language of Cornwall.

"So Miss Carne, how do you like our country so far?" Henshaw asked.

"Pretty awesome so far. I loved London. Ross gave me the grand tour so to speak. I guess because I did the same thing for him back in New York," she said rapidly.

Demelza realized she was speaking quickly because her nerves and the alcohol were getting to her. Taking another sip she looked around the room for any sign of the infamous Ruth Teague.

"And what do you think of Cornwall?" Zacky spoke now his wife giving her a warm smile that eased some of her awkwardness.

"I love Cornwall. It reminds me of Rockaway. I already feel like it's home," she said.

"Well isn't that just too sweet?"

The voice came from behind Demelza and without turning she knew who that had to be. She glanced at Ross who gave her the most imperceptible wink before he crossed the room to reach her.

"Oh yeah," Demelza said to Ross. "Just the thing to make my night. Meeting your ex."

Ross pulled her into a corner out of sight, lifted her chin and said, "She was only a girlfriend, Dem. And barely that. She was never anything more nor would she have been. She was never what you are to me."

He then kissed her. She knew he was right and that her insecurities were unfounded.

"I believe you. I suppose I just need to believe in myself," she replied. Ross saw her reticence and moved to erase that.

"I love you. If you believe nothing else believe that."

"Ditto Poldark."

They shared a kiss that said everything that needed to be said without words. It reiterated the love and commitment they had made to each other as friends, lovers and soul mates. And when it was over she watched as Ross went to greet their new guest. As gave her hand a squeeze as he walked away and she followed him as he continued toward the entryway.

"Ruth," Ross said.

Demelza watched as he gave a petite brunette a kiss on the cheek, leading her into the room. She noticed immediately the slight glare that Ruth gave her but chose to ignore it. What she couldn't ignore was the fact that Ruth Teague was dressed a little black dress that was meant to show all her assets. The smile on her face was as fake as her breasts and her overdone makeup seemed to age rather than compliment her. Yet Ruth was the complete opposite herself. It made Demelza wonder what Ross saw in her and why he proposed. The insecurity monster reared its head again when she heard someone whisper in her ear.

"Pay no mind to that one, Miss. She was never Ross's type no matter how hard his father pushed it. I think Ross ran away to America not because of the trouble he was in but to get away from her," Prudie said.

Grateful for the reassurance she put her arm around the older woman's shoulder and said, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now why don't you go over to your fiancée and remind him of what he's got," she said giving her a shove in Ross's direction.

"Demelza," he said when he saw her approach. "Let me introduce you."

Ross took her by the hand and brought her face to face with Ruth. She was joined by a man that seemed as pompous as her even though he hadn't uttered a word. They seemed well suited.

"So this is the little American surfer girl that has stolen Ross's heart," Ruth said.

The man with her bent down to say something into Ruth's ear as if telling her secret but Demelza heard it anyway.

"I bet that's not the only thing she's stolen," he said.

"Malcolm McNeil. This is a surprise. It's been a long time," Ross said to the man holding out his hand to shake.

"Ross Poldark," Ruth's companion said. Malcolm McNeil was a detective on the Cornwall police force who was on the case when Ross got into his skirmish that sent him to America.

"Yes, I believe that night outside Ruth's apartment was the last time we saw each other. During that fight that had you fleeing to America."

"That seems like a lifetime ago," Ross said grabbing a drink from a passing tray.

"You seem no worse for it, Poldark. In fact, it seems you came back with quite a souvenir," McNeil said as he nodded towards Demelza who had taken an immediate dislike to this ass.

His mustache was outdated and he looked like a reject from bad porn movies. The only thing he had going for him was his accent. The Scottish brogue made his words easier to listen to. Ross was beginning to bristle at the direction the conversation was taking but held his temper as he felt Demelza's hand on the small of his back.

"Hardly, McNeil. And I'd appreciate you not speaking of my fiancée like that."

"Come now, Ross. We both know that long-term relationships aren't your thing. Look at Ruth," McNeil said giving his date a look.

Ruth glanced up at the tall officer and smirked. The exchange between them was not lost on Demelza kicking her street smarts into autopilot and warning her that this seemed to be some kind of setup.

"We both know you like to use and discard women, Ross," he continued.

"I'd watch what you say, McNeil. I can still throw a punch."

McNeil smiled, his grin appearing even more sinister because of the hairy growth on his upper lip.

"Ross, please. Don't tell me that this little piece of American ass is more than just a passing fancy? Although she must be good at something to get a ring out you."

McNeil moved closer to Ross to speak in a lower voice.

"Tell me. Are American girls more flexible? I've heard that they'll pretty much bend any way they can to satisfy themselves. Either in bed or…"

He didn't get a chance to finish that sentence because Ross's fist made contact with his pretty boy face. McNeil didn't see it coming and landed on the floor after knocking over one of the catering staff. The gathered group watched in horror at the scene playing out. Demelza didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She had never seen Ross in a fight and had to admit she was impressed. But also embarrassed that he would behave like this for her benefit.

"Get out McNeil! Now!"

McNeil stood up trying to get his equilibrium as Ruth stood to the side, calmly sipping her drink watching the scene play out. Seeing Ross revert to his pugilistic form was a turn on and if she could find a way to maneuver it she'd get him alone to revive that part of their relationship, fiancée or not. That thought spurred her to move towards Ross but she was intercepted by Jud.

"I think miss, you better help your friend out. He isn't looking very good," Jud said his hand on her arm, steering her towards McNeil.

Ruth was put out by his manhandling and looked to Ross for assistance.

"Ross! Are you going to let your servant treat me like this?" she cried.

Ross brushed himself off, gave a glance to Demelza who was still stunned at what she had seen and casually answered her.

"Yes, Ruth. And please remember Jud is not my servant. He is a member of our family and should be treated as such. Now I would suggest you do as he asked so the rest of us can enjoy the party."

Put off by Ross's dismissive attitude, Ruth walked out of the room, her arm linked with Malcolm's making sure that he didn't fall again. However, she did make sure to give Demelza a sneer as she passed. For her part, Demelza moved out of the way, trying desperately not to let this whole incident blacken her day, but something was starting to eat at her good mood and she couldn't decide what it was.

Ross ignored the change in her demeanor as he crossed the room to return to his friends. Demelza watched as Ross was handed a glass of vodka by Henshaw who gave him a pat on the back in congratulations. She was not feeling quite so proud. She had seen enough of bar room brawls in her life that she could have done with seeing this one. In fact, this whole scenario was leaving a very sour taste in her mouth and she found she needed to get away from the crowd. Scanning the room she tried to look for the best exit to just find a few minutes alone to regroup. Luckily Prudie had the caterers lay the table with more food so attention was focused on that.

Demelza slipped quietly out of the parlor and went to find sanctuary in Ross's library. The dark wood and antiques were oddly comforting. Perhaps it was the feeling of warmth that they seemed to give off or perhaps it was the feeling of being closer to Ross. She sat down in his big leather chair, leaned back and closed her eyes, idly playing with the ring on her finger.

"So, I see you're getting used to being the lady of the Nampara," the voice said.

Taking a breath, Demelza knew who she would see when she opened her eyes. She did so slowly, silently wishing that Ross would appear to kick out this guest as well.

"Hello, Ruth. Shouldn't you be with your date? In case he needed help getting home?" Demelza asked.

Ruth was standing at the door, just staring at Demelza, taking in the scene before walking towards her to sit on the other side of the desk.

"Malcolm is quite capable of seeing to himself. In fact, he likes his own company more than he does mine sometimes. I just brought him tonight to see how Ross would react. And as expected, he did exactly what I thought he would," Ruth said with an air of superiority.

"And what would that be?" Demelza asked.

Against her better judgment, she was showing interest in her.

"It showed that Ross was still the same man who left me. Still impulsive, reckless, hot-headed when it came to his pride. I'm sure Malcolm's comments hit a nerve with him which is why he resorted to his old ways."

"Really? Or maybe it was the fact that Malcolm was being a total douche bag and deserved what he got," Demelza said.

She was struggling to stay calm because what she really wanted to do was pull this witch's hair out.

"Malcolm is a bit of a player but no more than Ross was in the old days. You do know he would bed anything with a pair of breasts who smiled at him, right?"

Demelza caught on quickly to Ruth's game and she was not having any of it. Two can play that game.

"Ross did tell me he had a few escapades as many single men do. No big deal. He also said that they were less than satisfying. Or memorable. He also told me he made sure to get tested for any diseases before he left the hospital after his last go round."

There was silence in the room as that statement settled between the women. Something caught Demelza's attention past Ruth's shoulder and she saw Prudie standing just outside the door listening before giving her a thumbs up. She acknowledged the kudos with a tiny wink before going in for the kill.

"Oh wait. Ross was with your before he came to New York, wasn't he? Shit, Ruth, I didn't mean to imply that you…that you might have some sort of…I mean I'm sure you're proper and above board. It's just that when I met Ross he seemed relieved to be away from whatever went on here. But that's in the past, right. I'm sure there are no hard feelings with Ross anymore and that you and I can be friends, right?"

Ruth was not expecting Ross's American slag to act like this which threw her off the game she prepared. She took a moment and then proceeded with her original plan of attack.

"Of course Demelza. Seeing as we have so much in common, I'm sure we can become friends," she said sweetly.

"And what exactly do we have in common Ruth?"

"Ross of course. Although it seems that you have some special talent to have gotten Ross to give you that ring. I've known Ross since we were teenagers. Yet you get a proposal after a few months? I have to ask. What did you do? Are you pregnant?"

If she had a drink, Demelza would have thrown it across the desk at her but she reminded herself that she wasn't in Rockaway. Taking a page from Ross's book she stood up keeping her hands firmly on the desk.

"I think you should leave Ruth. This conversation is over," Demelza said.

"Have I hit a nerve, Demelza?"

Ruth did stand up but didn't move from her spot. The women were at a standoff, each assessing the other, like a pair of lions in a cage. Ruth might have thought she had the upper hand being that she knew Ross first and this was her stomping ground but she had no idea who she was dealing with in Demelza.

"You've hit nothing Ruth. But if you stick around I can promise you that I can give you the same thing my fiancé gave Malcolm."

Crossing her arms in front of her Demelza made sure the ring was on prominent display as she watched Ruth's reaction. Prudie was still standing at the door smiling back at Demelza with pride. She was about to say something else when the computer on Ross's desk dinged indicating a new email. Surprised that Ross left his account open, Demelza glanced down and saw a message coming in from an unexpected source. Dwight. Her gaze went from the screen back to Ruth. Ignoring the latter for a moment because curiosity got the better of her, she sat back down and opened the message.

Demelza read it and then read it again as every other word seemed to jump out at her. _Tom Carne. No improvement. The condition is status quo. Asking about Demelza. Did you tell her yet? You need to tell her Ross._

They blurred into one run on sentence that she repeated in her head. Then, finally putting the meaning of the words together, came to understand that her father was sick, possibly dying and that Ross knew about it but clearly didn't tell her. Putting her hand to her mouth she stifled a cry, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. Had Ross kept a secret like this from her? She couldn't believe it but from the message, it seemed as though he had. As had Dwight and most likely others in Rockaway too. Now her shock was shifting to anger. Demelza knew that she needed to deal first with Ross and then those back home.

"Something wrong Demelza?"

Demelza had forgotten Ruth was in the room. Just what she needed was this bitch butting into her business when all she wanted to do was find Ross, kill him and then return to Rockaway.

"Nothing. Just some news from home," she said quickly and quietly.

Jumping up from the desk she walked around it towards the door, Prudie moving out of sight hiding around the corner by the kitchen.

"It's not about your father, is it? I heard he wasn't well," Ruth said.

Her tone was a matter of fact which set alarms off in Demelza. How and what did she know? And who would tell her? Surely not Ross.

"What did you say? How do you know about my father?"

"I have connections all over Demelza. I've made friends with many people. Let's just say I have ways of finding out what I need to."

Her voice was just sarcastic enough to make Demelza's blood boil. Prudie watched her, impressed that the soon to be Mrs. Poldark hadn't slapped that Teague woman already. But Demelza had more important things to do than to take out little miss prissy pants.

"I can guess Ruth. Having only just met you I think I know what type of connection you'd make to get at me," Demelza replied.

"Do you, now? Don't you think Ross told me?" she asked.

"No, I don't. But I do think you found someone in Rockaway who would. I seem to recall Elizabeth Chenoweth spoke about you once. I bet you two became fast friends. You think you and I have something in common? You're wrong. We are nothing alike. In the short time I've spent with you I could swear you and Lizzie are sisters from another mister. Both cut from the same vile cloth. You two have a common streak which is the lack of a heart or soul. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go," she said.

"Actually it was Liz. She and I found we did have similar interests. She texted me earlier in the day to say that your father was quite ill, the someone named Dwight was his doctor and that Ross knew about it before you even came to London. Now I wonder why he would keep something like that secret. Maybe he thought you wouldn't come and he wouldn't get what he wanted out of you which clearly is a just a romp of a vacation. But then you are wearing a ring so he must have gotten what he wanted. And so it seems, did you."

She ended her speech with a smirk as she watched Demelza run out the door straight into Prudie, nearly toppling the older woman to the ground. Grabbing Prudie by the shoulders tears formed in Demelza's eyes and began to escape. Seeing her distress Prudie had a feeling she knew where this was headed and it was not going to be pleasant. As soon as she could she'd find Master Ross and give him a piece of her mind but first, she had to calm down his fiancée and get rid of that viper in the library.

"Demelza, stay here while I take care of something."

Prudie left the tall redhead by the kitchen as she went to the library.

"I think you've overstayed your welcome Miss Teague. This party is for friends and relatives of Mr. Poldark and his fiancée. I don't think you fit that list. I suggest you go," Prudie said firmly.

"Who do you think you are?"

Ruth was indignant but Demelza was too distracted to see or care.

"I am practically Ross's mother and so I'm telling you one more time, get out."

Unable to formulate a rebuttal but satisfied that her revelation about Tom Carne had done what it meant to, she left unnoticed by the host or anyone else.

"I'm sure we'll meet again Demelza," she said as she walked out the door.

Once that door closed, Prudie returned to Demelza and took her upstairs to calm down. The tears were flowing freely now.

"How could he lie to me Prudie? I trusted him. More than anyone else in my life, I trusted Ross. And he keeps this kind of secret? I could kill him," she said gasping between phrases.

"I know miss but I'm sure he had a logical reason for handling things this way. Give him a chance to explain."

Prudie was almost begging because she could tell what was going on in Demelza's mind.

"Well, he's going to have to find me first to do that. I'm getting the hell out of here on the first plane I can," Demelza said as she pulled her bag out of the closet and filled it with the clothes she originally traveled in.

"Demelza, please. Wait until after the party and talk to him," Prudie asked.

"No. I need to go now. If I stay, he'll sweet talk me with that James Bond look and voice and I'll forget why I'm mad. Besides, how can we start a marriage with secrets? It's not like he forgot to tell me what he planned for dinner. He brought me here, miles from my father when he knew he was sick and most likely dying. What if he had died while I was here, shopping, sightseeing and falling deeper in love with this idiot? Ross didn't let me make the decision on how to handle this situation. He and Dwight, who I will personally kill when I get home, decided for me. That's not fair. And that's the one thing I told him was most important to me. Honesty. Now please, can you call me a cab or have Jud drive me to town? I'm going to get changed and then go."

While she spoke, she packed quickly and efficiently, running around the room gathering her things and throwing them in the bag, not caring what condition they were in.

"You need to at least tell him you're going," Prudie said.

Demelza stopped what she was doing when the ring on her finger caught her eye. She was right. She had to at least tell Ross why she was leaving. But she knew she couldn't do it face to face. Rummaging through her purse she found a small notepad and pen. Sitting down at the vanity, she scribbled a note, not quite sure what she was saying. With one more look around the room, she picked up her bag and made her way down the steps and out the back door. She gave a final hug to Prudie and a last glance to the yard of Nampara before getting in the car. As Jud pulled away the tears came in full force, and Demelza did nothing to stop them. All she could think of was getting home and away from here.

Once the car was out of the drive, Prudie went back in to find Ross. She found him in the midst of a circle of friends, oblivious to the fact that his fiancée was nowhere to be found. From where she stood, she could swear she was looking at a young Joshua Poldark. Wrapped up in himself and not caring about anyone else. If she could she'd do what she used to do when he was a child and box his ears. Instead, she walked determinedly into the room and stood in front of the group waiting to be acknowledged.

"Prudie? What is it? Have we run out of vodka or rum?"

Ross was in a jovial mood which enraged Prudie even more.

"We do have a situation but I need to speak to you in private. Now!" she said in a low voice so the rest of the room didn't hear.

Something in her stance and tone told Ross she wasn't about to tell him they ran out of pasties. Ross took a step away from his friends and made his excuses. It was the first time he realized he hadn't seen Demelza in a while and a sinking feeling hit him. He followed Prudie out and upstairs, which is not what he expected. Maybe Demelza had taken ill; the events of the day could have been too much for her.

"Prudie you're scaring me. What is going on? Where is Demelza?"

"About time you noticed she wasn't around. She's gone," Prudie said. Her voice was tinged with disgust at her boss and surrogate son.

Ross didn't quite comprehend what she had said but still followed her upstairs as she kept speaking.

"I thought I taught you better than that. I thought you learned from your father's mistakes. I can see I was wrong."

They had reached the master suite where Ross saw that things were not quite right. He stepped into the room and immediately saw the closet door open. There were empty hangers and fallen clothes strewn about. A knot formed in his stomach as he continued to inspect the area. Checking the bathroom he didn't notice anything different until he saw that Demelza's travel bag was missing from the counter.

"Prudie? What the hell is going on?"

Now Ross was panicked, his heart picking up speed, the alcohol not helping his situation.

"I told you: she's gone."

He wasn't quite sure he heard her right so he asked her to explain.

"What do mean 'gone'?"

"Gone. As in left, flying home, running away," she said.

"Why? What the hell happened?" he cried.

"I think you know. Miss Carne found out about her father's illness and that you knew but didn't tell her. She's gone home," Prudie responded. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Ross dropped into the chair by the vanity. He glanced down to find a piece of paper with Demelza's scrawling handwriting on it, the ring he gave her perched next to it. Glancing up at Prudie he saw the disapproving look on her face as he unfolded the note, his hands shaking. Ross took a breath and read what it said.

 _Ross,_

 _I have to go. I think you know why but if not, I'll explain. I thought that our relationship was different. That there were no secrets between us, no surprises. I can't believe that you and Dwight would keep something like this from me. How long have you two been plotting against me? Did Verity know it too? Of course, she did. As did Lizzie it seems who told your first love, Ruth. That's just great. I'm going home to where I belong and to take care of my father. I trusted you to be honest. I love you Poldark. I really do. But right now I don't like you very much and I need to not be around you. Tonight I saw a side of you that I'm also not sure I understand. The fighting with McNeil, the type of girl you dated before we met, even the way you act around your own friends makes me wonder if we are meant to be. Maybe our worlds are too different to meet in the middle. I know you probably thought that not telling me about my dad was protecting me, but no matter what type of man Tom Carne is, he's still my father. Who, even with his faults, never lied to me. And that bond between father and child, no matter how strained or imperfect, cannot be denied or broken. Please don't be angry and try to understand. I don't think I can marry you. At least not right now. Maybe not ever. But know that I do love you. I always will._

 _Goodbye,_

 _D_


	25. Norwegian Wood

_I once had a girl_

 _Or should I say_

 _She once had me…_

 _And when I woke_

 _I was alone_

 _The bird had flown_

Demelza had the cab drop her off a few stores away from the bar. Not just because she wanted to surprise her friends with her return but because she needed a few extra minutes to calm down. The entire trip back to the states was a rollercoaster of emotions. They ran the gamut from hate for Ross Poldark and all the people she trusted, to hurt towards those same people, to sadness that the happiness she'd experienced since meeting the Brit could end so abruptly. All he had to do was tell her the truth. Just like her other friends should have done. She came to terms with why they lied to her but not why Ross would. He knew that next to him, her father was the most important person in her life. For him to decide that she didn't need to know something as important as the fact that he was ill was what she couldn't accept. She would never lie to him about a member of his family. And to top it off the fact that Elizabeth knew about it and shared the info with a person who she knew had a vendetta was the straw that broke her back and resolve.

On the plane, between crying and raging, she knew she should have stayed and hashed it out with him, but after reading Dwight's email and dealing with the smug Ruth Teague, she wasn't thinking clearly; if she had seen Ross at that point she probably would have clocked him possibly giving him a scar to match the one already on his face. When she landed she was tempted to call the idiot but decided against it because if anyone needed to make the first move towards an explanation, it was Ross. Now as she walked slowly up the block, taking in the surroundings that she grew up with, Demelza steeled herself for whatever was going to greet her at home.

There was a smell of winter in the air even though it was still only fall adding to the chill that Demelza felt in her bones. She was nearing the door to the bar, fearing what she was going to walk in on. First in her mind was that her father was sicker than Dwight told Ross in his email and that he was on the brink of death. If that were the case, she'd hate Ross even more. The second was that, if things were running smoothly, did she just leave the man she loved and a marriage for nothing? Reaching the bar she was about to push in the door when it opened from the other side.

"Demelza? What the hell are you doing here?"

She was greeted by the smiling but surprised face of Verity. Verity didn't wait for an answer but pulled Demelza into the bar and into a hug that was not immediately returned. Unable to resist the warmth of her friend, Demelza dropped her bags and clung to Verity, a low sob escaping from her. That slowly turned into a steady cry and Verity held on to her friend as she released all that had been pent up inside her.

"Ssh, Dem, it's okay. Let it out. It's okay," Verity said.

Demelza didn't answer but let the tears flow.

"Let's sit down, Dem."

Verity steered her to a table away from the door. Demelza sat down while Verity went to the bar and got a bottle and couple of shot glasses. She put the bottle on the table and took a seat opposite Demelza who has stopped crying and was now wiping her face with a napkin. Verity opened the bottle and poured two shots of Bushmill's. Verity handed one glass to Demelza, lifting the other in what seemed to be a toast.

"Drink it Demelza. You look like you could use it," Verity said.

Looking at the glass in her hand Demelza did what Verity said and knocked back the liquid, letting it burn as it went down. Without a word, she poured another one, taking it down just as swiftly as the first.

"I'm such an idiot, Vee," Demelza said when she went to pour another, not caring that she had no food in her stomach which made the liquor hit her system quicker.

"Yes, you are, Demelza if you're here and not in the UK with James Bond. What exactly did he say when you told him you were leaving?"

Swallowing the third shot without flinching, Demelza put the glass down and lifted her gaze to meet Verity's.

"You did tell him you were leaving, didn't you?" Verity asked

"Yes. Except, I didn't 'tell' him exactly. I left him a note," Demelza admitted.

"Jesus Christ, Dem! This isn't some soap opera in need of dramatics. This is your life. And Ross's life. Even I have to admit that was a coward's way to handle things. I'm surprised at you."

"I know but I couldn't face him, Vee. I was so angry that I if I saw him then I'd do or say something that would make us hate each other," Demelza confessed.

"You're an idiot. That boy could never hate you. He loves you too much," Verity said.

Demelza looked at her friend knowing that she was right. She knew Ross loved her but in the heat of the moment including dealing with Ruth Teague, she wasn't thinking of his love; just his deception.

"Demelza, do you have any idea exactly why Dwight and Ross did what they did? They both knew that if you found out about your dad before your trip you wouldn't go," Verity said.

"That right. What does that tell you? Ross obviously wanted this trip to happen no matter what else was going on," Demelza retorted.

"Yes, he did. Dwight agreed that you couldn't do anything for your dad anyway at this point so why not go and be with the man you love. It was only a trip Demelza. You weren't moving. Yet."

Sipping her drink, Verity gave Demelza a look which relayed that she knew what was in her friend's future. Demelza sighed unable to deny what Verity was saying.

"What if something had happened?" Demelza asked.

"But it didn't. Ross and Dwight have been talking during your whole trip. Do you really think if your dad took a turn for the worst, James Bond wouldn't tell you? We thought you deserved this trip Dem. Do you really regret going?"

Verity knew her friend as well as she knew herself. There was no thought that the trip was anything but the best decision Demelza made.

"No Vee. It was amazing. Ross was amazing. I never thought I could love someone like this. Why did he have to go and ruin it?' she cried.

Shaking her head Verity spoke up.

"He didn't Dem. You did. By running away. You need to call him," she said.

"I can't. I don't know what to say."

"Bull. You know exactly what to say. It's not in your usual vocabulary but try and spit it out. I believe the words are 'I'm sorry Ross'." Verity did not soft soap it but let Demelza hear the truth.

"I need time. He's probably so pissed off at me he won't take my call. Or my apology. Let me clear my head and then I'll figure it out. Oh and I need to take care of Lizzie too," she said.

Verity was confused how their mutual friend figured into this situation.

"What did she do?"

"Oh, you know. Her standard meddling to make people miserable routine. But first I need to check on the house and go see my dad. Will you come with me?" Demelza asked.

"Sure. You head on home and I'll get things settling with Jinny," Verity said, standing up from the table.

Demelza also rose and stretched; her body was tight from the flight and she was feeling weary.

"Ok. I'll go and see what's going on there. Hopefully, Dwight is around so I can give him a smack to."

Verity rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Whatever you say, Dem."

Giving her a hug, Demelza rolled her suitcase towards the door to head on home. She paused just as she reached the sidewalk to check her phone. There were no messages.

"What in the world is that boy thinking of?"

Prudie was making a pot of coffee when she saw the paper on the kitchen table. Staring back at her was a picture of her boss and surrogate son with that viper in Versace, Ruth Teague. It was just the latest in a string of nights out with his old circle of friends that had Ross making the gossip rags. What surprised Prudie was that he was back to this old ways so quickly. Demelza had been gone almost two weeks. During this time the sweet, happy young man who returned from America was replaced by the obnoxious and seemingly reckless boy of a year ago. She knew why he was like this as did Ross but he wouldn't admit what was needed to fix it.

She was sitting at the table, sipping her tea, reading the story when the man of the hour came in. Prudie looked up and saw that Ross looked terrible. His skin was sallow, what could be seen of it under the beard that he let grow without tending. The curls that normally were boyish in their wildness now appeared unkempt. But what was most noticeable was the dullness in his eyes. Gone was the sparkle that she'd seen when Demelza was around. She was tempted to say something but realized she didn't have to once Ross sat down opposite her and kept his head down. He grabbed a mug and poured a cup of the coffee Prudie had made and gulped it down black and harsh.

"So you've been gallivanting with that slag in designer clothes while the girl you love is home dealing with her dying father, alone. I never thought I'd see the day you'd turn into your father," Prudie said.

There was not only disappointment in her voice but also a tinge of disgust. Ross looked at her, the pain clear in his face knowing what Prudie said was true.

"I am not like my father, Prudie. There you are very much mistaken. As for Demelza, she left me, remember? And I haven't heard from her since. It's been weeks. She could call or text if she wanted me. It seems clear that she doesn't," Ross replied.

"And you could stop being stubborn and do the same. I swear you are both cut from the same cloth. You're perfect for each other," she said as she rose to start clearing the kitchen.

"Apparently she doesn't think so," he answered.

Without turning around to face him, Prudie continued. She was slamming drawers and cabinets, making cutlery and dishes rattle.

"You're being foolish and childish. Call her!"

Ross sat at the table, swirling the last of the coffee in his cup, then stated simply, "Not yet."

She whipped around, hands on hips and stared at him.

"Why? Is your head, either the one on your neck or in your pants so taken with Ruth Teague that you'll throw this relationship away?"

Prudie was practically screaming at him but Ross let her go. He held his tongue not only because that comment didn't warrant an answer. Let her think the worst of him. He knew the truth. He knew that Ruth Teague was nothing more than a pawn. Someone was out to hurt both he and Demelza and ruin the life they were building. His mission was to find out who that was and how she knew so much about Demelza's family situation. Ross had a fairly good idea of who it was but needed solid confirmation before he went to Demelza.

"If you must know Prudie, although it's really none of your business, Ruth Teague means nothing to me. Except to find out who is determined to hurt Demelza," Ross explained.

Prudie was confused and walked back to the table to face Ross more closely.

"How could going out with that woman help you get back the person you love?"

"By leading me to the real villain in this. Ruth isn't smart enough to do things on her own. I know that someone else would do anything to injure Demelza and me. It's she who I'm after. I just need Ruth to give her to me."

Now it was Ross who stood to put his cup in the sink. He leaned on the stainless steel edge, gripping it until his knuckles turned white. Prudie began to understand that everything her boss and friend did since Demelza's departure was to rectify things.

"Why would someone go to those lengths? Who did you make mad now Ross?"

The concerned surrogate mother reappeared to which Ross was grateful.

"An American viper, Prudie. Someone who hates Demelza enough to hurt her through me."

He rejoined Prudie at the table and gave her the condensed version of his time in Rockaway, his encounter with Lizzie, her history with Demelza and why he thinks she latched on to Ruth. From what he could gather during his "dates" with Ruth, someone wants to push Demelza to the limits so that she feels the loss of Ross and perhaps even her business. Then they could swoop in and take them both. Whoever is steering Ruth wants Demelza to feel humiliated by losing things she loves. Every instinct told him that it was Lizzie.

"Lizzie finds it unacceptable that I didn't fall for her 'charms' and she is working whatever angle she can to split Demelza and myself up. What Lizzie doesn't know is that no matter how tough things are between Demelza and me, she will never come between us," Ross said.

It was not lost on Prudie that whenever Ross said Demelza's name his voice softened and his eyes lit up just a bit.

"So you are saying that this woman is trying to destroy Demelza just because you didn't sleep with her?" Prudie asked.

"Yes."

Prudie contemplates all this.

"Is there something in the air in Rockaway that makes people batty?"

Ross shrugged his shoulders and smiled. It was the first time Prudie saw him smile in days.

"So how do you plan on fixing this?" she asked.

Sitting back in the chair, Ross picked up a scone and picked at it, making crumbs on the table. Normally Prudie would scold him for making a mess but she let him go.

"Well, Ruth believes that she and I are back to where we were before I left for the states thanks to Liz's manipulations. Tonight I am going to tell her that whatever Liz said or promised her is a lie. That the plan didn't work and be done with her," he said.

"And then? What about Demelza?"

Ross looked up at Prudie, the scone now disintegrated, and gave Prudie his best Ross Poldark smirk.

"Don't worry about Demelza. I will get her back. All these meetings I've been working on are for her."

"You think she'll just fall back in your arms when you haven't even checked to see how she is doing or what is going on with her father?"

"I may not have spoken to her directly but Dwight and Verity have been filling me in on what is happening. I will call her soon. She needed to hate me," he explained.

Prudie just shook her head.

"That logic is asinine," she quipped.

"To most people that would be true. But I know Demelza. She needed to work through that hate in her head to see the logic."

"You're both mad," Prudie said.

"Yes, we are."

Getting up from the table, Ross worked around the table and gives Prudie a kiss on the cheek. She, in turn, reached up and gave him a hug when they heard the doorbell ring. Separating, both of them more than a little emotional, Ross motioned for Prudie to stay put. He started to walk out but stopped at the door to make one final point.

"I love her Prudie. I miss her more than you know. And I will get her back."

Ross went to the door and opened it expecting one of his assistants, not the person who stood there.

"Ross, love."

It was Ruth. Ross did his best to plaster on a smile and not let her sense that she was the last person he wanted to see.

"Ruth? What are you doing here? Isn't this a little early for you?"

He opened the door wide as she breezed past him, stopped briefly to give him a perfunctory kiss on the lips, and walked through the house as if she belonged there.

"I know. I'd still be having a lie in if I didn't have something important to do," she said as she sat down on the sofa, patting the spot next to her.

Ross took a moment and then realized that she was giving him a signal to join her. He went over to where she was and sat down but made sure to leave enough of a gap between them so that he wouldn't have to touch her.

"I know you promised me a quiet romantic dinner because you wanted to discuss something, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you."

Again, hiding his relief, Ross nodded to acknowledge what she said.

"That's too bad. Is it work?" he asked even though he knew she didn't really have a job. Running her family's trust was not a career. It just kept Ruth occupied but in the midst of the social circle, she loved so much.

"In a way. I have to go to some stupid reception because my mother has a migraine. I'd take you love, but I know how much you hate these things."

She reached over to grasp his hand and Ross tried to not show how uncomfortable he was. If it wasn't for Demelza and the need to get to the bottom of Ruth's game playing, he'd have been done with her already.

"You're right. Besides this will give me time to finish up some work I've let go since we've been seeing each other," he said.

"Oh, how sweet. You put off work for me," Ruth said as she leaned towards him anticipating a kiss.

When her eyes closed Ross stood up and walked to the small desk in the corner on the pretense of checking the mail. He was ready to be done with this charade so he could go to Demelza and get their lives back on track. Taking a breath he knew that he had to end this with Ruth sooner rather than later. He glanced over at Ruth who finally realized he wasn't going to kiss her when she felt a shift in the seat and no lips on her face. Not quite understanding what Ross was doing she sat staring at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Ross is something wrong?" she asked.

Before he could answer, she pulled out her compact and freshened up her lip gloss, not really paying attention to him. This was typical Ruth behavior; if something didn't pertain directly to her, she lost interest quickly. Ross was done. He was going to touch on this subject gently but now he was ready to rip the bandage off.

"Yes, Ruth there is. I want to know who you've been talking to in the states about Demelza and me."

Leaning against the desk, he put his hands in his pockets to keep them steady. He was afraid that her answer would set him off and that was the last thing he wanted. What he wanted was her to confess so he could confirm his suspicions and move on.

"What? Who would I be talking to about your runaway fiancée?"

Her tone was casual but it was clear that she was getting defensive which to Ross meant she was guilty of something.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't speak about Demelza like that. In fact, don't mention her at all."

Ruth was stunned at his attitude and moved to remind him of what was right in front of him and what they had. Leaving her purse on the sofa, she went to where he stood and put her body flush against his. Ross wanted to push her away but let her continue with this poor attempt at seduction. Surely she must realize that he wasn't interested in her that way. Or any way for that matter. For the time they'd been socializing since Demelza left, he made sure to keep the physical contact as minimalistic as possible. Not only because he was committed to Demelza but because he found Ruth unattractive in the most basic sense: her heart was ugly. Outwardly she was pretty. In the past, Ross found that was enough to motivate him towards a physical relationship with a woman. But now that he'd found real and true love, he knew what seemed to be the most important thing to him just a year ago was the least important thing to him.

"Ross, what's come over you? I thought you were finally over that little beach bum and were ready to settle back into the life you were born to," Ruth said.

He knew she was grasping to keep his attention and he was amused by it.

"Clearly you don't know me at all Ruth. This life that I was born to has brought me nothing but loneliness and sadness. And that 'beach bum' as you call her has more life and love in her than you can understand. So now back to my original question. How long have you and Elizabeth Chenoweth been conspiring to make Demelza's life miserable?"

This time he did move her aside so he could walk across the room. He came to stand by the bay window that looked out towards the sea and his heart ached as he was reminded of Demelza.

"Who?"

"Give it up, Ruth. I already knew what was going on from the day Demelza left as well as what I've heard from my friends in New York. What I don't know is why? Why would you do this?"

"Are you serious? You left me Ross after years of our being together! Left me to go to the states where you take up with some gold digging little slut who has nothing to offer you! Liz told me that you even turned her down when she could offer you so much more! What does that girl have over you Ross? I thought you proposed because she might have been pregnant and that was why she left but Liz tells me she doubts that's true because she's been closing her father's bar every night."

Ross spun around to see Ruth smiling at him.

"See Ross I'm saving you from a humiliating situation. That girl isn't the wife for you," she added.

"And I suppose you think you are?" he spits out.

"Frankly yes, I do," she replied.

"And where does John Treneglos fit in this situation, Ruth? Are you planning on juggling both of us? Last time I checked the law, bigamy was illegal."

That did it. Ruth turned beet red at the mention of the other man's name.

"What has John to do with anything? We're friends."

"Is that so? Well, he told me that you were more than friends. In fact isn't that the person you're seeing tonight? And why you had no problem with our not sleeping together all these weeks? Because you were already sleeping with him?"

Ruth's mouth dropped open as if she was going to refute what Ross just said, but she stayed silent. Ross walked towards her and he saw her shrink away. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel threatened because that could send her into another tailspin of stories.

"Tell me, Ruth."

Ross was insistent but remained calm. It was during this discussion that Prudie came to stand by door once again witnessing Ruth Teague in all her glory. As she saw with Demelza, Ross also didn't back down but was going to hold this woman accountable for her actions.

"Fine. John and I have been seeing each other. Why shouldn't we? This thing with you was really for Liz. I knew that nothing would come of it, but she paid me a lot of money to keep you out in the public eye with me. She made sure that paparazzi were around to take pictures so that she could show Demelza you weren't home pining for her. I didn't really care about any of you. I just wanted a little revenge for having put up with you and your father for so long and never getting what I was promised," she said.

Her voice rose as she went on becoming shrill which was beyond unpleasant. Ross stood in shock looking at her seeing a woman that he didn't recognize. He now wondered how he could ever have thought of her as a possible partner in life.

"What were you promised Ruth?"

Ross was curious as to what the catalyst was to her actions besides money.

"I was promised that you would marry me, making me the lady of Nampara."

She had calmed down, her voice sounding embarrassed as she confessed.

"Who promised you that because it surely wasn't me?" Ross asked.

When she didn't answer he knew the answer to that question.

"My father. Of course. You would be the wife he would pick out for me. Well, I'm sorry you were led down that path because I never had any intention of marrying you, Ruth. I never loved you the way a man should love a woman and I know you never loved me. If you did, you wouldn't be working so hard to hurt me now."

Ruth suddenly felt like the wind was knocked out of her and she made her way back to the sofa to sit down. Never in all her years had anyone spoken to her like this especially not a man. She straightened her back and looked at Ross putting on her best-wounded face for his benefit. He went to sit next to her so that his words were not misconstrued.

"Nice try Ruth but that won't work. It never did. So here's what you are going to do. First, you're going to call your partner in crime and tell her that you've finished working for her. Tell her you've dumped me. Tell her anything you want as to why; she won't care. All she'll care about is that her plan worked," Ross said.

"But it hasn't worked. You're still in love with that little red head, aren't you? And you never had any intention of giving us a second chance," Ruth said.

"Now you're getting it. I do want to thank you though. These past few weeks of being back in Cornwall and seeing what my life is supposed to have been like proved to me that leaving was the best decision I ever made. I didn't go to the states looking for a relationship; it just happened. But I'm glad it did because I have never known such contentment. That is until you and Liz decided that Demelza and I shouldn't be happy because you both weren't."

She couldn't say anything because everything he said was right.

"Well, you seem to have this all figured out. So there is nothing left for me to say is there?"

Grabbing her purse Ruth stood and walked to the door coming face to face with Prudie, who stepped aside and pointed to the door.

"Goodbye Ross. I hope you know what you're doing. That girl will never fit in here. She will never be one of us," Ruth said smugly.

"I hope not. The last thing I want is a carbon copy of you," Ross responded.

Huffing at his cutting remark, Ruth stomped down the hall to the door, leaving it open as she left.

Prudie gave her boss a pleased looked then went back to the kitchen. Ross pulled out his phone and quickly typed a text. Hitting the send button he didn't look at the screen again but hoped the message reached its destination and was understood.

The weeks passed quickly since Demelza got that one and only message from Ross. It said simply _, I miss you, I love you XOXO R._ She knows she should have deleted it. Instead, she kept it and read it every night before she went to sleep as her fingers hovered over the keypad of her phone, tempted to return the sentiment. Something held her back. Her heart ached, not just because of Ross but because she knew the time was fast approaching when she'd have to lose another person in her life. Demelza was not sure how she was going to handle that goodbye. She really needed Ross but refused to call him to rescue her. She was used to dealing with things on her own. She did it before she met Ross Poldark and she'd do it now.

It was the day before Thanksgiving and Demelza was preoccupied with organizing things for the open house dinner she and Verity were going to serve at the bar for those who had no place to go. She was also preparing a basic dinner to take her dad at the hospice because Demelza knew he wouldn't eat whatever they were serving. It has been a trying time since she returned from Cornwall. After dealing with the reprimands from Verity for leaving Ross the way she did, Demelza tried to focus on getting her life organized for when the inevitable happened. She worked with Verity as well as Dwight and Andrew to get the books in order to make sure that there were enough resources to get through the winter months. They decided to open for Christmas day for the same reason they are opening for Thanksgiving: to give people who were alone a place to go. How ironic Demelza thought since this year she felt more alone than ever. She felt empty. Working and spending time with her dad were automatic actions; it was as if she was walking in her sleep.

She was feeling like that at the moment when Dwight walked into the apartment with Garrick at his heels. As has been the dog's habit, he trotted around the apartment seemingly on the hunt for Ross. When he couldn't find him, he'd take up residence on the couch, his head hanging over the arm forlornly.

"Hey there, Dem. Answered Ross yet?" he asked as he put bags of groceries on the counter.

Giving him a death glare, Demelza answered, "No. And even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

"Why?"

"You have a big mouth, Enys. And if you must know, I don't know what to say," Demelza answered.

Her voice was low and sounded wounded. Dwight came to where she sat at the table, put his hands on her shoulders and leaned down, putting his mouth next to her ear.

"You love him Demelza."

Dwight moved around to take the seat next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Says who? He lied to me Dwight," she said.

"Get over it. It's been weeks. You can't hate him forever," Dwight said.

"I can if I want," Demelza said defiantly.

Dwight sat back and took stock of her appearance, a grin coming to his face.

"And that's why you're wearing his clothes, right?"

He waited for her to come up with an answer to that as she looked down at her outfit and realized he was right. She was wearing his Coldplay t-shirt and favorite gray sweats.

"They're comfortable," she stated.

"Bullshit. You miss him, Dem. That's why you're living here instead of upstairs, isn't it?"

"No smarty pants. There's too much space upstairs. Besides, Garrick seems to have gotten used to this place," she said trying to justify her actions.

"Uh huh, if you say so. Just call him already Dem. I know he misses you," Dwight said regretting the confession as soon as it slipped out of his mouth.

"How do you know? If he missed me so much he'd be here. _With me_. While I watch my father die."

She barely got the words out as she broke down again. Dwight immediately went to hug her, standing up and pulling her up with him. He guided her to the couch, forcing Garrick to the floor.

"Demelza, you have to believe me that if Ross could be here he would," Dwight said.

"How do you know so much about what my ex-fiancé is doing, huh?"

The tears had stopped and now she was curious as to just what part her supposed best friend had in this whole mess.

"You know that Ross and I became friends despite our initial lack of trust. But once I saw how he felt about you I couldn't help but fall for his charms too," he teased.

Demelza appreciated his attempt at humor.

"Well then maybe _you_ should marry him, Dwight," she replied.

"At least I would tell him how I feel even if it was that I hated him," Dwight said to her.

Demelza moved away from him so that she could see his face. She was about to snap at him when the door opened again and Verity came in, carrying a six-pack and a pizza.

"Hey kids, what's up?" she asked without really looking at the scene in front of her.

The occupants on the couch just stared at her waiting for her to realize that something was going on. She was oblivious as she headed to the kitchen chattering away.

"So the bar is all set for tomorrow. Jim and Jinny are prepping the food, and I've got Andrew on table set ups. I told him he could come here later if everything got done. Then I had a craving for a sausage and mushroom pizza because it's the only thing I could think of that was a total opposite to turkey and stuffing. Well maybe except for Chinese food but I really wanted a beer and we all know fried rice doesn't always go with Stella."

During her monologue, Verity had managed to put three slices of pie on plates and cracked open three bottles of the beer. With the skill that came from waiting tables for so long, she carried all items to where Dwight and Demelza sat, placed them on the table and then dropped to the floor. It was only then when no one had said anything that she looked up and saw that something was going on with her friends.

"Ok, something's wrong. Oh God, Dem, it's not Tom is it?" she said between bites and gulps.

Demelza burst into laughter, finally feeling a bit of the weight she'd been carrying lift. Picking up one of the bottles she tipped it to her lips and took a long drink. As the cool liquid slid down her throat her mind went back to the last time she drank a Stella; on a beach in Cornwall the day Ross proposed. Closing her eyes, she felt tears gathering but pressed her fingers to her lids, forcing them to stay put.

"No Vee, dad is still hanging on. But it seems our friend here thinks I should call James Bond and apologize for running out on him," Demelza said, her words dripping with her usual sarcasm.

"Oh good. Then it's not that you saw the internet or something," Verity said between bites.

Dwight and Demelza exchanged a look wondering what their mutual friend was talking about. Verity realized that the conversation stopped causing her to look up at the two of them.

"What are you talking about Verity?" Dwight asked.

Putting down her food, Verity got up and went to her bag to retrieve her phone. Swiping the screen, she glanced down and walked back to the pair where she handed it to Demelza. Dwight leaned over her shoulder to see a photo of Ross and some woman coming out of a club. The picture was blurry but it didn't take a rocket scientist to see that Ross looked terrible. Paler and thinner. He took it from Demelza whose hand was shaking.

"Well, that could explain why I only got one message from him. He's been too busy partying to think of me. Guess that little witch got her claws into him anyway."

Demelza's voice was tight but she didn't fool either of her friends; they knew she was hurt but was trying to cover it and failing. They also knew that what she was looking at shouldn't be taken seriously.

"Demelza, don't believe everything you see. It's just a picture," Dwight said trying to be the voice of reason.

"Yes, Dwight it is a picture. Of my fiancé, excuse me, ex-fiance, with some tiny little brunette on his arm. He doesn't look like he's thinking about anything but another drink and getting laid."

She swilled her beer as Dwight and Verity looked at each other knowing that they needed to tell her they'd heard from Ross. Dwight was glad that Verity was there as back up. He knew that Demelza couldn't fight both of them when she knew they were right. Demelza looked back over her shoulder and saw the smug look on her friend's face and didn't appreciate it.

"What are you two up to? You're hiding something, I can tell. So spill," she insisted, taking another gulp.

"Dem, Ross hasn't been just out partying. He's been checking in regularly with us. Wondering how you were doing," Dwight confessed.

She looked between her friends but said nothing. Was this another instance of them keeping secrets from her? She wanted to be mad but she couldn't. She knew that Ross wouldn't call her first; he'd let her make the decision as to when they would reconnect. She leaned over the table took a bite of the pizza, not realizing how hungry she was. No one spoke as Demelza ate, letting the tension in the room ease. After a few moments, Verity couldn't take the quiet anymore and was about to speak up when Demelza spoke first.

"You two are just so clever, aren't you? Tag teaming me to break down and call Poldark?"

"So when are you going to call him?"

Dropping the crust on her plate, Demelza swallowed the last of her beer and leaned back against the couch.

"I don't know Vee," she said honestly.

Seeing her friend's dilemma, Verity got up, moved to the couch and pushed Dwight out of the way. She took a seat next to Demelza and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Demelza, you have to know in your heart what the right thing to do is. You know that this is the time to swallow your pride and call him. I wouldn't say this if I didn't know that the boy is miserable without you," Verity said softly.

Demelza turned her head to look at her friends, the tears she held back now falling down her cheeks.

"And I'm miserable without him," Demelza admitted.

"Then just do it. You need him Demelza. As great a friend as Dwight and I are, you need Ross."

Verity got up, grabbed Demelza's phone and held it out to her.

"Call him, Dem"

Exchanging glances with Dwight and Verity, she took the phone with a shaky hand, stood and walked down the hall to the bedroom. Closing the door behind her, she dialed and waited for the phone to ring on the other end. She paced around the room and after a minute Ross's voicemail picked up. She was going to hang up, about to chicken out but took a breath and left a message.

"Hey there," she started. Her voice was small, not her usual boisterous self. "Dwight and Verity said I should stop being stubborn and call you so here goes. So um, how are you? Things here are pretty shitty in case you're interested. The whole dad dying thing is not what it's cracked up to be. I don't even know why I'm calling you. You must hate me and I wouldn't blame you. Anyway, I just want you to know that I got your text. And for what it's worth, ditto Poldark."

Demelza ended the call, dropped the phone on the bed and crossed her arms, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

"Well, that's that."

Thanksgiving morning came with bright sunshine and a sense of dread. Demelza fell asleep in Ross's clothes with the phone by her hand. Unfortunately, neither brought her comfort. She tossed and turned, dreams of her life with Ross intermingled with visions of both Lizzie and Ruth laughing at her as they hung on his arms. She woke with a start when her dreams showed her Ross walking away leaving her on the beach alone. Garrick came barreling into the room and jumped on the bed, practically knocking Demelza out.

"Happy Thanksgiving. At least I have you, you mangy mongrel," Demelza said.

She pushed the dog off her and got out of bed. Walking around the bedroom she tried to find clothes to wear and realized that most were still upstairs. Letting Garrick out she ran upstairs to her apartment, found jeans and a button down that were not exactly holiday wear but were practical for what she would be doing today. Grabbing the clothes, she headed back downstairs, pausing briefly at her dad's room. Nothing was disturbed since he went into hospice but she knew that she'd have to handle things soon. Not wanting to linger on that thought, she continued downstairs and went outside to call Garrick. The mutt followed her into the house where she quickly fed him seeing that time was fleeting. She needed to get ready and get to the bar in order to start cooking or no one would be having anything to eat this Thanksgiving except pretzels and bar peanuts.

Reluctantly stripping out of Ross's clothes Demelza headed to the shower hoping that the hot water would shake the melancholy that ran through her. She squeezed body wash onto the scrubby that was hanging on the shower tower and began to lather up. The softness of the soap against her skin was comforting. The events of last night, including the news that Ross was acting like a single man, wore on her both physically and emotionally. She was not prepared for that but shouldn't have been surprised. She knew when she left Cornwall that someone from Ross's past would worm their way back into his life. Stepping under the spray, the water rinsed the suds off as she reached for the shampoo. Pouring a decent amount into her hand she scrubbed her head until it tingled, trying to force the sight of that picture out of her mind along with her memories of Ross.

Today she wanted to focus on her friends, the people they were going to feed and her dad. Shaking and wringing the last of the water out of hair, she turned off the faucets, stepped out of the shower and loosely wrapped her head in a towel. She was bent over, trying to get her mane dry when she heard Garrick barking up a storm. Not having a clue as to what set him off but hoped that he hadn't brought in anything of the critter variety. She slipped on Ross's robe feeling engulfed in his presence and cinched the belt as tight as possible. She opened the door to the bathroom letting the steam out as she called to her wayward pet.

"Garrick! What the hell are you barking at?"

She was walking with a purpose down the hall, pulling the towel off her head at the same time, letting her hair fall down and around her face. Sweeping it up and throwing it back over her shoulder Demelza's eyes looked up to see the one person she didn't expect.

"Ross!"


	26. The Long and Winding Road

_The long and winding road that leads to your door,_ _  
_ _Will never disappear, I've seen that road before_ _  
_ _It always leads me here, lead me to your door._

 _Many times I've been alone and many times I've cried,  
Anyway you've always known the many ways I've tried,  
But still they lead me back to the long, winding road,_

 _You left me waiting here a long, long time ago.  
Don't leave me standing here, lead me to your door._

She ran to him, not caring that water was still dripping from her hair. All she cared about was feeling his arms around her again.

"Ross," she cried as he picked her up and swung her around.

Ross held on to her as tightly as possible as he closed his eyes to breathe in her scent.

"Demelza," he murmured into her hair.

He then felt tears against his neck, realizing that she was crying.

"Don't cry, my love. Don't cry," he said softly.

Demelza pulled away to look at his face, trying to convince her that this was real and not just another dream. She slipped her feet to the floor but didn't let go of Ross. When she realized he was there, in the flesh there was nothing she wanted to do except kiss him. There was nothing gentle in that kiss either but Ross didn't seem to mind. His mouth slanted over hers, his tongue searching for hers as his hands roamed, reacquainting himself with the curves of her body.

There were no words. Just sighs and low moans. Their bliss was interrupted by Garrick who decided at that moment to jump up and welcome Ross back in his own way. They stumbled apart with Demelza still grasping Ross's arm for support. He looked down at the mutt, scratched his ears and pushed him towards the couch. He then turned his attention back to Demelza taking in all of her for the first time.

They exchanged smiles and he moved towards her when she said, "Took you long enough Poldark."

He pulled her back to him, his arms slipping around her waist, clasping her from behind.

"I was waiting for the perfect moment to make a dramatic entrance, Carne," he replied.

Her face broke into a full-blown grin before she moved to kiss him again. This time their connection accelerated quickly and Ross trying to maneuver her down the hall heading for the bedroom, their lips meeting and separating in sync.

"God I missed you," Ross said, his face was damp with tears.

"I know the feeling," Demelza replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you think I would let you go through this illness of your father's alone? Did you think I wouldn't come back to you?"

"You seemed pretty occupied back home. Didn't seem like you missed me at all," she said.

Ross could see that her doubt was genuine and was doing to rectify that now.

"Haven't you been listening these past months? I love you, Carne. In spite of your impulsive behavior," he said.

Demelza looked at him ready to attack but seeing him after all these weeks she was just grateful to have him back.

"My impulsive behavior? Pot, kettle, black? But I can't deny that I love you too Poldark. Even if I do hate you right now."

Ross touched her cheek with his thumb.

"I know Dem. Which is why I gave you some space but never stopped keeping tabs on you," he answered with a smirk.

"Yes. I'll have to thank my other two best friends for their part in this deception."

Leaning into his hand she closed her eyes to just enjoy the fact that he was there. Ross gathered her into his embrace, rubbing her back and playing with the damp ends of her hair. It was then he finally noticed what she was wearing. Pulling away from her, his gaze surveyed her body, an act that ignited his desire for her.

"Nice robe there, Dem. Crossdressing now?" he teased.

"Not quite, smart ass. It was convenient," she answered.

"Convenient?"

He looked around and saw various Demelza items strewn about.

"Have you been living here?" he asked, curious now as to why she wasn't upstairs.

"If you must know, then yes. Upstairs was too lonely with my dad gone too," she said quietly.

"Of course. How is he doing?"

"Not too good. In fact, I'm going to see him later," she explained as she walked around him to the kitchen, their passion at bay for a moment. She pulled out the kettle and filled it to start tea.

"I'll come with you. I need to talk to him anyway," Ross said, coming to stand next to her.

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I do. He's your father Dem. I know what it's like to be in your position. I might not have done right by my own dad, but I want to try and do right by yours."

Demelza was filled with so many emotions she didn't know which one to address first: the hate that was so strong only a few days ago but was waning quickly in light of his presence. Or the love she felt for this man because he loved her with every fiber of his being. Or the basic physical want that she missed and needed now to fill her soul. She decided on the last. He was looking at her with the same need.

"At least it's just my robe and not my Coldplay shirt," he said as he played with the ends of the belt.

His voice turned deep and gravely, revealing his desire for her. Demelza saw it and played along.

"You want it back?" Demelza replied.

She slowly went to untie the belt when the front door opened.

"Well, look who decided to show up."

Verity marched into the room without ceremony and grabbed Ross's arm to spin him around to face her. After raising an eyebrow at him, she smacked his arm and he responded with a hug.

"I missed you too, Verity," Ross said.

"I bet. And you showed up just in time to help us," Verity said.

She looked between Ross and Demelza and realized that she had interrupted their reunion.

"Vee we kind of wanted to be alone for a little while," Demelza said, pulling the robe tighter and re-knotting the belt.

"There's plenty of time for that, Dem. Have you forgotten we have a restaurant full of people coming in a few hours expecting a full Thanksgiving dinner? You and Bond here can get it on later," Verity said.

The kettle had whistled which Verity pulled off the stove, found mugs and tea bags and proceeded to steep the brew. She found a container of milk in the refrigerator and poured a bit into each cup. She didn't ask if that was how they wanted it; she just assumed.

"Tea bags, Dem? I thought you learned something during your time in with me," Ross said.

She turned to face him and saw he was grinning at her.

"I really wasn't into the whole tea thing while you were gone, Ross. It just didn't taste the same," she said.

"Oh my god," Verity said exasperatedly. "I think I'm going to need an insulin shot. Hey, I'm not going to put sugar in these. You two can just stick your fingers in the cups."

The pair couldn't help but laugh at that comment. Taking the cups from Verity, they moved to the table while she organized the kitchen. Ross and Demelza were so wrapped up in each other they were oblivious to what she was doing. Their hands never parted; their fingers stayed linked as they sipped the tea without words. Not caring that the lovebirds were in their own bubble, Verity joined them with pen and paper in hand, ready to check off the duties of the day.

"Ok this little reunion of love is great but we have things to do and time is fleeting. So, Jinny is already at the bar with the stars of the day. Jim is making a last minute run to pick up the pies from his mother. We were lucky she had time to take care of those. When you two have finished ogling each other, I'll take Bond here with me to help with the vegetables and my famous potatoes. You can peel a potato can't you?"

Verity had finally stopped talking and took a sip of her own cup of tea that she'd laced with some Bushmill's. Tapping her pen on the table she waiting for Ross to answer.

"Yes, Verity. I can peel a potato. I can also julienne a carrot and toss a salad if needed. I do have some skills in the kitchen," he said.

"Among other places," Demelza added with a wink.

Verity, having heard enough of the lovebird dialogue stepped in.

"Okay then. I would love to stay and listen to another episode of "The Masters of Sex", but we really do have things to do that do not revolved around the two of you. Do you think you can put the horny gene on hold for a few hours so we can bring some joy to others with a wonderful Thanksgiving meal?"

Verity stood sipping her tea waiting for them to move. Ross and Demelza exchanged a knowing glance before doing what their friend asked.

"Fine, Miss Bossy Pants. I'll go get dressed," Demelza said. She gave Ross a kiss on the cheek and proceeded down to the hall to the bedroom. She paused halfway and turned back to the pair. "Want to help me pick out something, Poldark?"

Ross started to walk towards her when he was stopped by a hand reaching out and grabbing him.

"Um, I don't think so Dem. Poldark and I will start packing up what you need to make the stuffing and the dinner for dad. You just go and get decent. We really are running late."

Keeping her grip on Ross, she smiled at Demelza as she reluctantly went to get ready. Alone. Ross watched her leave then turned to Verity.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?" she responded.

"For watching out for her. You know I love her, don't you?"

Letting go of his arm, Verity moved back to the kitchen. Ross followed her keeping just enough distance between them to allow Verity to maneuver. She emptied a day-old pot of coffee and filled the dishwasher with the items that had lingered in the sink since last night. Opening the refrigerator she saw that Demelza had bought a small, sugar-free apple pie that must have been meant for her dad along with a casserole she made for him. Pulling it out she then reached in the cabinets below to find an insulated tote bag to carry Tom's dinner in once it was finished at the restaurant. During all this, she said nothing to Ross. She didn't even look at him but when he caught a glimpse of her face it seemed that her eyes were welling up.

"Verity?" he asked.

"I do know, you damn British import. I know how much you love my best friend. I also know that if you hadn't come back I would have crossed the ocean and brought you back myself. Do you have any idea what she's been going through since she returned?"

"Well, I…" he started to say but was cut off by a raised hand.

"Don't. Yes, Dwight and I kept you up to date on Tom's condition but there was no way to relay the condition Demelza was in. She was a mess when she returned, Ross. I've never seen her like that. Not when her mom died, not when Frankie died. It was as if a part of her was cut off and left somewhere. Oh wait, it was. Her heart was left with you."

"I know," he finally said softly. He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder turning her to fully face him.

"Do you? You have the power of intercontinental mind reading?"

Verity didn't mean to sound bitter but there was no way to stop the flow of acid that accompanied her words. Ross knew that and let her spew. With a crooked grin, he responded.

"Not quite. But I do know that my heart was missing something as well. And that it was here. So you see, just as Demelza was feeling that I had her heart, she took mine with her as well. It won't happen again, Verity. I can promise you that."

When he finished he bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. It was that scene that Demelza walked in on. She paused for a minute, glad that her best friends were okay again.

"I leave you alone for a few minutes and you're already kissing someone else? What? Two women aren't enough for you, Poldark? You need a trio?"

She walked around the counter to where Verity and Ross stood, waiting for a reply.

"Actually my love, one woman is more than enough," Ross said. He approached her and brought her into his arms again to kiss her.

"That's it! Let's go! Now!" Verity ordered, pushing them out of the kitchen towards the door.

Grabbing coats from the rack, the three of them walked into the crisp fall air to make the short walk to the bar. They arrived a few minutes later to find the initial preparations almost completed while the Macy's parade was playing on the television over the bar. Jinny had the turkeys in the oven and was setting the tables with cloths, napkins, and cutlery. Jim was lining up the desserts on the tables Andrew had lined up against the far wall, near the bandstand. Verity steered Ross and Demelza into the kitchen to get them going on everything else. Luckily pots were already on the stove with water at the ready to accept the potatoes and the ingredients were prepped waiting for Demelza to start her stuffing. Leaving Ross standing by the entryway, Demelza began work on her masterpiece. Verity was flying around the kitchen checking on everything which left Ross without a purpose. He was fascinated by the well-oiled machine that was chugging in front of him and was feeling a bit left out. Verity saw his dilemma and put him to work in the front of the house making sure the bar was well stocked, glasses were ready and final details were in place. From the number of seats in the room, there was a full house expected for dinner which would add to the Thanksgiving experience for Ross. He was busy opening and decanting bottles of wine when he felt someone next to him.

"Hey there, " Demelza said. "I'm sorry we didn't get much of a reunion earlier."

He turned to her, leaving the wine for the time being to take her in his arms.

"Don't worry about it Dem. This is important to you and everyone. We will have plenty of time to be together. I think I can hold out for a few hours," he said, kissing her. They enjoyed the taste of each other and the reconnection they missed during their separation.

"Besides," he continued, "you'll just owe me.

"I know. I owe you not just for today Poldark. But for running out on you too."

Ross looked at her and saw the hurt in her eyes. He knew that her leaving wasn't about him but about her father. He was just a part of that story.

"You didn't run out on me. You ran back to your father. He needed you more than I did. And you needed him."

His insight was welcome and eased the guilt she felt.

"Wow. Where did you learn all this understanding?"

"From you. And being away from you. Mostly just realizing that love doesn't need to be possessive to be true but it does need trust and honesty. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner about your father. I just wanted you to enjoy yourself because I knew soon enough you'd be back here dealing with real life."

Ross waited and watching as her expression softened. They were well on their way to being back on track.

"I wanted to protect you. And yes, I wanted you to myself for while too."

His confession was unexpected but welcome; Demelza felt nothing but love at that moment.

"When you put it that way, you make it hard to hate you Poldark," she said quietly.

"I know. Now, when do you want to go see your dad?"

"Way to break the mood. I see you still need to work on some things," she teased.

"I'm sure you'll be more than happy to help," he replied.

"You're so sure of yourself. But to get back to your original question, I really want to go as soon as possible. I already made dad his dinner, so we can go and be back before the rush starts. Is that okay?"

Ross smiled down at her, rubbing her arms with his hands, creating friction between them.

"Perfect. Will Dwight lend you his car?"

"Yes. He's on duty today so we probably won't see him until after dinner. Let me finish up in the kitchen and then we can go."

Demelza started to the back of the room when Ross spoke.

"Alright. I'm anxious to see Tom as well," Ross said as he got back to his chore.

She stopped at the doorway to look at him wondering why he was so anxious to see her father. Shrugging it off to just human concern, she continued on, ready to get this day in full gear.

As they walked into the lobby of Seaside Hospice, Ross was surprised to find it already decorated for Christmas. Lights, garland and a tree filled the area.

"Isn't it a little early for Christmas decorating?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"Maybe for some people but let's face it. Some of the residents here might not make it to December 25th.

There was a touch of sadness in Demelza's voice, knowing full well her father could be one of those people. Ross looked down at her but she was focused on the hallway ahead of her and not dropping the bundle she carried.

Ross was again amazed by this woman. Not only did she prepare a dinner for her father but she insisted on bringing something for his caregivers and other patients who might be alone for Thanksgiving.

"Make sure you keep that straight, Ross. I don't need casserole sloshing all over the pie," she said like a schoolteacher.

"Don't worry. I've got this," he said as he stumbled over the rug.

"Are you okay? More important is my food okay?"

Demelza was fighting the giggles that were rising in her as she tried to show concern. He turned his head to see her smiling at him just as they reached the elevators. The doors opened and Ross and Demelza entered. As the car moved Ross leaned towards Demelza.

"Hey there. Seems we're alone again Carne."

His voice was low as he murmured into her ear sending a chill down her spine.

"I suppose we are."

Demelza was noncommittal and kept facing front as the lights showed each floor they passed on the way up. Ross knew he was getting a reaction from her and moved closer. Without a word, he balanced the box on one arm and moved her hair out of the way with the other to get to her skin. He aimed his mouth for the space between her ear and shoulder; the curve of her neck was too enticing to ignore, so he placed his lips there letting just the tip of his tongue snake out to taste her.

"Nice try Poldark, "she said breathlessly, "but I'm not having sex with you in an elevator. There are cameras in here you know. Unless of course, you're into that kind of thing?"

He pulled away, looked up and saw what she was talking about. The doors opened but before exiting Demelza planted a kiss on his lips.

"Consider that an IOU," she said. "You can collect later. I promise."

They walked side by side, shoulders brushing as the need to touch each other was fierce. With a final shared look, they reached Tom Carne's room. Giving Ross a quick look, Demelza plastered on a smile and opened the door. Stepping inside they saw Tom sitting up in bed, watching television.

"Hi, dad. Look who showed up," Demelza said brightly.

Ross followed close behind taking in the sight of her father and was surprised at what he saw. This was not the same man who wanted to take him to task a few months ago for even being near his daughter. His color was sallow and he looked frail. Ross watched as Demelza walked to the far side of the bed and gave her father a kiss. He stood on the opposite side, holding the box with Tom's dinner, waiting for some direction.

"Ross, don't be shy. Come say hello. Believe it or not, dad has been asking about you. I should be jealous," she said as she pulled him towards the bed.

He put the box down on a nearby chair and went to greet Tom.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Mr. Carne. You're looking well," he said.

"Bullshit! I look like crap," Tom yelled. "Here's a piece of advice Poldark: don't ever play poker because you're a terrible liar."

Despite being laid up in bed, Tom Carne was still full of spit and vinegar. Ross looked across the way at Demelza who gave him no sympathy. She was holding her father's hand but her eyes were turned on Ross who tried to speak again.

"Sorry, sir. It's just good to see you," he said trying to repair the damage.

"Same here, my boy. I didn't think you'd return before I passed," Tom said.

He looked at his daughter with a smile. Demelza did not return it. Instead, she looked down, rubbing her father's hand with her thumb just as she did to Ross when comfort was needed. Ross observed the scene and his heart ached for her.

"Come on Demelza. We all know my time is coming. Sometimes you have to know when to leave the party before you overstay your welcome. No need to make believe there will be a different ending."

Demelza's eyes were filling with moisture but no tears fell.

"I know. But you don't have to joke about it."

"Demelza it's just a little gallows humor? Tell her Ross."

Tom turned to the young man for assistance. For the first time, Ross felt Tom's vulnerability as his eyes seemed to be asking him for support. He could tell that the older man was struggling to get Demelza to fully accept the inevitable. Ross knew by her demeanor she trying too hard to seem fine which was a sure sign she was covering for the truth.

"Don't let her bully you, Ross. She's good at that," Tom said.

Knowing that it would set Demelza off, Tom tilted his head towards her. He was right. Demelza's gaze shifted from her father to her boyfriend, becoming annoyed at both of them.

"Fine! You two want to gang up on me, go right ahead. I'm going someplace where I'm appreciated," she blurted out. She stomped around the room as the men watched in amusement.

"Oh and in case you're interested, dad, I brought you dinner. You and Poldark here can have a laugh over it. I'll just go see if someone else would like my company."

"Demelza Mary Carne!" he called. "Stop acting like a spoiled brat. You know I am only looking out for you and your future. Besides I want to talk to Poldark here alone. So go visit some of the other patients on the floor and come back in a little while. Alright?"

Feeling childish and seeing that she upset her father, Demelza went back to the bed and gave him a kiss.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little stressed. What with Poldark showing up and the holiday it's been crazy. I'll leave and go spread some sunshine to others."

With that she grabbed her package of treats and left the room, stopping once again to give Ross a kiss first. Tom watched from his bed, a feeling of relief coming over him. With Ross back, Demelza wouldn't go through what was coming all alone.

"And close the door behind you," Tom said.

She raised an eyebrow and left the room doing just as her father asked. The men were now alone, Ross rocking from one foot to another.

"Sit down boy, you're making me nervous," Tom said.

Ross pulled a chair close to the bed and sat. He sounded tired so Ross wondered what specifically Tom wanted to discuss. Ironically he had something he needed to say as well so it seemed now was going to be the time to clear the air on both sides. There was silence for a few minutes when Ross decided to break the tension by getting Tom to eat. He rose again, going to the box and pulling out a covered dish with Tom's favorite: shepherd's pie. It was still warm as Demelza made sure to keep it insulated. Placing it on the tray, Ross then got the utensils and the extra treat of Jameson's. When he placed that in front of Tom, he got the response he hoped for.

"Now I've got something to be thankful for. Find a glass and pour me a couple of fingers," Tom said his mood suddenly lighter.

Looking in the box, Ross found two shot glasses and held them up.

"Looks like Demelza thought of everything," Ross said.

He poured two shots and then toasted before knocking back the liquor. Tom closed his eyes and let the liquid slide down his throat, relishing the burn. It made him feel alive. When it had settled in his gut, he looked up to find Ross staring at him, holding out a fork.

"I think you better eat something or Demelza will have both of our heads," Ross said.

He sat down next to the bed again as Tom took the utensil and scooped up a bite of the casserole.

"It's good to see you again Ross," he said between bites. "Not liking the hair so much but I bet Demelza doesn't mind."

Tom was now taking steady bites of the food, enjoying each one.

"I suppose so," Ross replied.

"Listen, Ross, you know that I won't be around much longer. And I know that you love my daughter despite the fact that you both act like idiots. So you have to promise me that you will be here when I die. Demelza is strong but she's not as hard as she appears. She's going to need you."

Ross took a breath before speaking. He knew that what Tom was saying was the truth. He also knew that he had no intention of leaving her. Now he needed to do what he should have done before they left for London.

"Mr. Carne," he started. "Tom, you have my word that I will not let Demelza go through this alone. I'm here for the long road, wherever that leads. Which is why I need to ask you something now," Ross said.

"What's that Ross?"

Tom sat back, pushing the tray away. Ross stood and walked around the room shoving his hands in his pockets. His fingers wrapped themselves around the box he carried with him from home, ready to put what was inside back where it belonged. He spun around to look at Tom, a smile on his face.

"Tom, I do love Demelza. I can't tell you why or how this happened but it did. She's a part of me. When she came back here, I felt like I couldn't breathe. It was as if she took a piece of my heart with her leaving me with just enough life to get through the days before I could return to her. I can't imagine my life without her. No matter what it brings us or where it takes us. You must believe that."

Ross paused, his voice becoming strained with emotion and he saw Tom was crying. He moved to the bed, sitting on the edge instead of the chair.

"I don't know if Demelza told you but I proposed to her in London. She was upset that we did it without telling you first but that was my fault, Tom. I apologize for that. It wasn't right and I should have done this before we left," Ross said.

"Done what?" Tom asked.

He took a breath and spoke.

"Asked your permission to marry Demelza. I know it's old-fashioned but seeing as how you weren't sure of my intentions, in the beginning, I really should have told you what they were. I knew I was going to marry her months ago, Tom."

The old man reached for the bottle on the tray, his hand shook as he tried to open it, wanting another shot. Ross jumped into action and did it for him. He poured another two drinks and sat back down. He was nervous now thinking that Tom was not happy with the prospect of a Brit as a relative.

"So that's what had you nervous? Wanting to marry Demelza?"

"Well, yes."

"My boy, you do know that she is a handful right? She's stubborn, pig-headed, loud and opinionated. She's also, beautiful, kind, loving and has had more than her share of hard times. Her marriage to Frankie would have been a disaster. He would never have been able to deal with her. You, on the other hand, seem ready to take her on. And seeing my daughter's face when you are just in the room, I know that she feels the same. The two of you remind me of Demelza's mother and me. If you two feel half of that, you'll be just fine. So go on my boy. Marry her," Tom said.

Ross couldn't help but hug him. Tom patted Ross on the cheek as the door opened. Demelza bounded into the room, empty bag in hand when she stopped at the scene.

"Well. What did I miss?" she said walking to the bed. She saw the bottle of whiskey and empty glasses.

"Drinking without me? What's the occasion?" she asked as she poured one for herself, used the hospice issued plastic cup.

The men exchanged a look and Ross knew now was the time.

"Actually Demelza your father and I came to an agreement," Ross said.

"Agreement? What the hell are you talking about?" she asked.

"Yes, Demelza. Ross said he needed to return something and I agreed that he should," Tom said.

"Seriously you're both talking in riddles. What is going on?"

Ross walked around to where she stood the cup at her lips and pulled the box out of his pocket.

"I think this belongs to you. You forgot to take it with you when you left," Ross said softly.

Taking the cup out of her hand, he took it and slipped the ring back to its rightful place on her finger. Demelza stood stock still, unable to move, her hand still being held by Ross's.

"Ross," she whispered.

"Demelza," he responded.

"About time you brought it back to me," she teased as her face broke into a grin before she grabbed his face, kissing him.

Tom Carne observed the scene picking up Demelza's forgotten drink and held it up to the couple. He knew that whatever happened to him, Demelza would be fine.

By the time they got back to the bar, the tables were filling with guests and the place was bustling. Ross and Demelza said nothing about their re-engagement but went straight to work helping out. Verity shouted orders to everyone like a drill sergeant and everyone followed, no questions asked. This was probably a good thing because Demelza was in no condition to take control of anything. Between seeing her father and having Ross back, she was in robot mode. She knew things were being said to her but her brain did not fully comprehend the words. Thankfully Dwight arrived with Caroline and the sight of their smiling, shining faces lightened her mood greatly. She went and gave them both hugs before steering them to a table. Demelza took a moment to look around the room at the surrounding tables and was amazed that every place was filled. Most were frequent bar patrons who had become friends; the rest were strangers or friends of friends who seemed grateful for a place to go so they wouldn't spend the day alone. The crew made it a point to greet and seat everyone who arrived, making sure they felt welcome. Ross and Andrew poured drinks for all, chatting with each person they served. Reaching the end of the last table, they saw Jim and Jinny enter with trays of food. Turkey led the way, followed by Demelza's stuffing, Verity's potatoes both white and sweet, corn, cranberry sauce, rolls and the infamous green bean casserole.

Ross took the seat next to Demelza, laying his hand casually on her thigh. As the dishes lined the tables he was amazed at the amount of food they prepared and was enticed by the aromas they emitted.

"Is this normal for Thanksgiving?" he asked as he watched the platters travel up and down the table.

"This is actually scaled down. Sometimes we add ham or more side dishes but this year we're keeping it simple."

"If this is simple, I can only imagine what your definition of complicated is," Ross said.

Demelza smiled at him as she loaded his plate with a little bit of everything so he could have the full Thanksgiving experience. Plus she knew he had to be starving having flown all night to get to her. It was as she was passing the gravy boat down the table that Verity noticed her hand.

"Demelza! What the hell is that on your finger?!" Verity shouted loud enough for the room to turn their collective attention to her.

Demelza froze, holding the bowl in midair as she looked around at all eyes staring at her. Afraid she would spill gravy everywhere; Ross took the china out of her grasp and replaced it with his hand. Holding it tight, he stood up to speak to the crowd.

"For your information Verity, this is what is commonly known as an engagement ring. And Demelza has decided to wear it again because she agreed to become my wife. Again."

There was a minute of silence that was quickly broken by a round of applause. Dwight leaned across the table to give Demelza a hug and Ross a pat on the back.

"So you two have finally pulled your heads out of your respective assess and realized you were meant for each other. Congratulations!"

Ross and Demelza both returned the hugs and kisses to their now mutual friend.

"And I think I deserve some credit for this," Dwight said, sticking his chest out proudly.

"Hold your horses there, Enys, I think I should take credit too," Verity chimed in.

Putting his arm around Demelza, Ross interrupted.

"You're both the reason we are here together."

"Yes," Demelza agreed.

Verity walked around the table to give them both a hug as well when she grabbed Demelza's hand.

"Shit Ross! That is some piece of ice. The picture didn't do it justice," she said holding Demelza's hand up to the light.

"Glad you approve Verity," Ross said with a grin.

The petite brunette looked up at him and while everyone came to congratulate Demelza, Verity pulled Ross aside and whispered," I do approve. You're exactly what Demelza needs."

Her voice was filled with emotion. When Ross looked down he could see tears in her eyes.

"And she is exactly what I need too, Verity."

"Then you two should be just fine."

She reached up to kiss his cheek when the front door opened. They both turned simultaneously to see the one person they didn't expect standing there. Elizabeth.

"I thought I locked that," Verity said.

"Nice to see you too Verity," Liz said walking past her to go to Ross.

"So you've returned. I'm surprised. I thought you had more important and interesting things to keep you in London."

Once again she stood just a little too close for comfort as her perfume overpowered Ross, making him nauseous. He firmly pushed her away and took a step back.

"I'm not sure where you heard that unless you've been talking to your friend Ruth again. You both have so much in common," he said.

It was clear he had no use for this woman but he was determined not to let her ruin the day.

"My Ross, you've lost some of that charm you had when you first arrived. I can only assume it's the company you've been keeping that has changed you."

Liz looked past him to the woman she was referring to. Demelza said nothing as she too was not in the mood for Liz's shenanigans today. Verity saw the expression on her friend's face and spoke.

"Do you have something of value to say, Lizzie? Because if not why don't you just leave? I'm sure George is waiting for you somewhere."

Verity's statement must have hit a nerve as Liz clearly stiffened.

"Actually George and I are not together anymore," Liz said flatly.

"What? Has he had enough of you too?" Verity tried not to sound as if she enjoyed the news.

Pulling her shoulders back, Liz said, "Not quite. Seems he too has lowered his standards and has taken up with that Margaret something or other. Just another piece of trash."

Verity let out a cackle at that news.

"Margaret? Wow, I always knew if, given the chance, George was a smart boy.

Liz said nothing, ignoring Verity's comment. Seeing she wasn't getting the reaction she wanted from the immediate group, she went to Demelza. Standing face to face and toe to toe, the two women eyed each other, neither of them letting their gaze falter.

"So you finally got him back. I shouldn't be surprised considering you take whatever low road needed to get people to do your bidding. Typical Irish shanty behavior."

Her smug tone was loud and clear, making the air in the room tense. Demelza was determined to not let this woman ruin Thanksgiving for everyone else. Needing to diffuse the tension she spoke in a calm and steady voice to her enemy.

"Liz, we are trying to celebrate Thanksgiving and share what we have with others. Now you can join us or you can take your nasty attitude and leave. Choose," she said.

Liz took a survey of the room and then looked back at Demelza.

"Do you think I'd sit down at the table with this you let alone this riff-raff group of Rockawayites? You're delusional," Liz said.

"Well then, there's the door," Demelza said pointing to the exit with her bejeweled hand.

The ring could not be ignored, forcing Liz to grab her hand.

"Well, well. You got him to propose again. Good job Dem, I'm impressed. You must have some talents in that body of yours. Or maybe you just take after the rest of your family and just lie and cheat to get what you want. In fact, isn't that how your father bought this place? Cheated some other Irish immigrants out of their money? Guess the old saying is right. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

When she stopped speaking, there was not a sound in the room. Liz turned her back to Demelza so she could glance at Ross, trying to relay to him what he was getting into by marrying Demelza. The diners were dumbfounded and did nothing but stare at the duo. Demelza was surprisingly calm. Too calm for anyone's liking. Dwight, Ross, and Verity all passed looks between them trying to communicate who should make the first move to get Liz out of there. Dwight was about to jump over the table but didn't get a chance.

"Hey Lizzie," Demelza said steadily.

Lizzie turned to Demelza, that smirk still on her face when she was met with a left cross that knocked her to the ground.

"Make sure you share that with Ruth too," Demelza said, not batting an eye.

From where she landed on the floor, Liz tilted her head up to look at Demelza, her hand rubbing her jaw.

"Happy Thanksgiving. Now get the hell out of my place," the feisty redhead spit out.

Dwight did the gentlemanly thing and held a hand down to Liz helping her up. Verity cleared the way so she could get to the door, which Ross ceremoniously held open. Without a word, Elizabeth Chenoweth left the bar. Demelza was sure this was not the last time they were going to hear from her but at least she wouldn't mar the rest of the day. When Liz was out of the building, Verity shut and locked the door this time. Ross went straight to Demelza, giving her a kiss before checking out her hand and kissing that as well.

"Remind me to never make you angry, Carne. That was some jab you gave her."

He wrapped his arms around her, his arm linked at her waist.

"I didn't mean to. It just sort of happened. You know I just discovered that this ring is practical as well as pretty. I hope I didn't bruise her too badly," Demelza said trying to sound innocent.

"Have I told you I love you?" Ross asked.

"I think so but you can keep saying it. Oh and you're right," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"About what?" he asked.

"You don't want to make me angry," she teased.

"Noted," Ross replied.

They shared a kiss then Demelza turned back to the room.

"Let's eat!" she shouted.

A collective round of applause was started and she ceremoniously took a bow. Taking Ross by the hand she led him back to the table. Once the room settled down, Dwight took his glass and stood, ready to make a speech. He looked out at the room and began.

"Friends. Normally on Thanksgiving, all I want is food, fun and watching football. But this year we have new friends and new family members so I feel it fitting to say something more. To all who are joining us for the first time, welcome. Know that the door is always open for a meal, or a drink or just company. To a long time friends and soon to be family; let's give thanks to finding and keeping each other. Life is short, sometimes shorter than we expect so every day should be looked like a gift to be opened and cherished. Finally, congratulations to Demelza and Ross. They give the rest of us hope that love exists and can thrive no matter what life throws at you. So on that note, happy Thanksgiving!"

Dwight held his glass up and took a drink as everyone else followed. Soon the only sounds heard were those of the guests chatting pleasantly as the meal was being enjoyed. The group gathered around the front table were laughing and enjoying the time together. Ross and Demelza held hands, not wanting to lose touch. As everyone pitched in to clear dishes, Andrew took up his guitar at the front of the room and started to play softly. Verity, Jinny, and Demelza set up dessert on the bar along with coffees and liqueurs. The crowd started milling around, breaking up into small groups, moving chairs around to sit wherever to relax, listen and socialize.

Demelza was sitting behind the stage, gazing out of the window at the boardwalk and ocean, her mind digesting the events of the day. She was so focused she didn't hear Ross approach until he held out a glass of brandy.

"Everything alright Dem?" he said as he sat next to her, his arm automatically going around her shoulders.

She laid her head against him and sipped from the glass.

"Fine. Just tired. I can't wait to go to bed," Demelza said.

"I've been waiting all day to hear that."

"Don't get too excited. I'm exhausted. I haven't really slept since I've been back."

"Not even wearing my clothes and sleeping in my bed?"

"It wasn't the same. Guess I got used to you stealing the covers."

"Poor thing."

"I suppose you didn't have a problem with Ruth at the ready to fill the gap."

Ross said nothing.

"Ruth filled nothing Dem. Except time until I got back to you."

"You say the sweetest things."

"I have my moments," Ross said.

With a smirk, Demelza took Ross's face in her hands and murmured, "Then take me home. And maybe I can add to those moments."

Later that night, as Demelza laid in Ross's arms, thankful that she hadn't lost love forever, Tom Carne, content that his daughter was in good hands, closed his eyes and found peace.


	27. Baby You're a Rich Man

The room was strewn with all types of clothes, shoes, and ties. Demelza stood in the midst of this chaos trying to figure out just what her father would want to be buried in. Tom Carne was not one for formal wear. He had one good suit that he wore to church on the rare occasions when he attended; those were usually Christmas, Easter and a friend's wedding. Or funeral. Demelza was numb. After the phone call came, she stayed up all night in Ross's arms alternating between crying and raging at the whole thing. Once the emotions were drained out of her, she went into practical mode. She called O'Connor's to make arrangements to pick up her father and take him to the funeral home. It seems her father had already set up some things before she returned from Cornwall. They'd have a traditional wake followed by a church service. That led her to her next stop. Demelza visited St. Francis, spoke with Father Keane and set the day and time for the service.

Music, readings and the other mundane things associated with Catholic funerals were checked off her to-do list as well. The last thing was her dad's final outfit. Demelza seriously debated scraping the suit and tie for a football jersey and khakis. Smiling she lifted his favorite Jets shirt from the bed and wondered if it would really be sacrilegious to put him in this for his final hurrah. She knew he'd love it but her mother would be shaking a finger at both of them if he entered St. Peter's gate dressed like he'd just come from the bar. Demelza dropped the shirt and picked up the blue suit instead. She hung it on the door of the closet, inspecting it to see if it needed a quick trip to the dry cleaners.

"Hey there."

Demelza turned around to see Dwight standing in the doorway with a Starbucks cup in his hand. The aroma of the hot coffee wafted towards her, calming her instantly.

"You are a lifesaver, Dwight," she said as she took the cup from his hands.

"I know. Just call me the caffeine connection. How are you doing?" he asked as he moved some of the clothes and sat down on the bed.

"You know me. Hanging in there. Getting shit done," she replied. She took a generous sip of coffee then moved to the dresser.

"Where's your fiancé?" Dwight asked.

"Ross?"

"Do you have another?"

Demelza stuck her tongue out at him, grateful for the break in the tension.

"Not at the moment. Actually, Ross went to the florist to order the arrangements for the wake and cemetery," she said.

Putting the cup down, she opened the drawers of dresser not quite sure what she was looking for. As she rifled through things she found pictures of her parents that she hadn't seen before. Her father was young, strapping even. They were sitting on the beach, her mother leaning against her dad's chest, her copper hair held back by a headband. Looking at the picture, it could have been her and Ross. Her parents looked happy and in love. Demelza touched the photo as if doing so she would actually feel them. Tears welled up again escaping down her cheek.

Dwight saw her becoming upset and went over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the head.

"It's okay Dem. You're allowed to fall apart during this. No one is asking or expecting you to be strong," he said softly.

Dwight stepped away from her as she turned to look him in the eye, the photo still in hand.

"I have to Dwight. Because if I don't, I'll be a basket case and won't make it through the next few days," she explained.

He nodded knowing exactly what she meant. They stood together, his arms around her, letting her have a moment when they heard someone clear their throat. Their heads turned in unison to see Ross standing in the doorway, watching the scene.

"Everything alright?" he said as he walked towards them.

Demelza wiped her eyes as she went into his arms. He kissed her lightly before wiping her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Yeah. Everything's just peachy. Nothing like spending the day picking out clothes for a corpse," she said almost to herself.

Ross and Dwight exchanged glances at her statement, both of them knowing it was no use fighting her on this attitude. She was going to be stoic and sarcastic until she felt she could let go. Dwight gave Ross a nod and took his leave. He knew he wasn't needed at the moment and left the couple alone.

"Dem, I'm going to the bar to check in with Verity. I'm sure she can use help with something. You're in good hands with the Brit here, I'm sure."

Dwight walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Dwight. Not just for the coffee either," Demelza said.

She was still wrapped in Ross's arms but extracted herself to give him a hug.

"Hey, we're family remember. I'll be back later but if you need something text me. I'm leaving my car here so you can use it to go back to the funeral home when you're ready."

Demelza forgot that she had to actually take the clothes to O'Connor's for them to finish preparing her dad for the wake that night. It was customary to wait a day or so before having the wake but Demelza wanted it over and done with. To her, there was no reason to drag out the mourning period any longer than necessary. Even one day of sitting in a room, basically holding court for friends and family was not something she was looking forward to but knew it was expected of her.

"You think of everything. Thanks again," Demelza said to her friend.

"Anytime," Dwight said as he walked out.

Ross watched as his fiancée put the clothes for her father into a pile on the bed. He said nothing but let her do her thing, knowing if she wanted his help she'd ask for it.

"You can stop staring Poldark. I'm not going to fall apart," she said as she tilted her head up to look at him. "At least not yet."

He said nothing but went to her, wrapping his arms around her again.

"Well, Carne, just know that when you do, I'll be here to pick up the pieces and put you back together again," he murmured into her hair.

"I'm counting on it. Because despite what Dwight said, I'm feeling a little alone."

He leaned back to look at her face.

"You're not babe. No more. Never again. Understood."

Holding her face gently, Ross kissed her.

"Understood."

As if remembering what she was doing, she blurted out, "What time is it? I have to get these to the home or there won't be a wake. Plus I still have to find something for me to wear. The only black dress I have is the one you bought me in London and I don't think that's very appropriate for a funeral," she said.

Demelza picked up the clothes and made for the door, with Ross behind her. They walked down the steps in silence, the task at hand the only thing on their minds. The ride to the funeral home was less than ten minutes. O'Connor's was where most Rockawayites were buried from. At least once in their lives, they attended a wake at O'Connor's. What made it even more attractive was that there was a bar across the street, so drowning one's sorrows was easier than stashing the liquor in the trunk of a car in the parking lot.

After handing over the clothes to one of the O'Connor sons, Demelza signed the final papers for the wake and cemetery arrangements. As she was walking out the first of the flowers started to arrive and suddenly the reality of what happened hit. Without a thought, Demelza reached behind her for Ross's hand and found it. He immediately came up beside her and guided her out into the daylight.

"Hey," he said stopping and turning her towards him. "Dem, you don't have to be strong for me. Or him. He'd understand if you need to let go."

She reached her hand up to cup his cheek, a sad smile crossing her face.

"Maybe. But I have to be strong for me. At least for the next few days. But then I give you fair warning, that you might get your first glimpse of falling apart Demelza."

He reciprocated and held her face in his hands.

"I'm sure I'll love her just as much as tough Demelza."

Kissing her forehead they walked to the car and headed home to get ready for the night.

Tom Carne's wake turned into a less than somber Irish send off. The room where he lay was loud, boisterous, and full of life. His daughter sat dutifully at the front of the room by the casket. Demelza made a point of not looking at her father as he lay there. After her initial shock of seeing him and kneeling in prayer, she quickly went to work greeting the mourners, making sure to speak to all of them to thank them for coming to pay their respects. Ross was never far from her side, always within an arm's length in case she needed to touch him. This occasion was the first time Ross was meeting many of these people so he put on his best British front. Several times Verity gave him a reassuring wink or smile from across the room, which put him at ease. It was also odd to accept congratulations on his engagement to Demelza at a funeral. But as Ross learned, while the death of a loved one was a time to reflect on their passing and how they will be missed, it was also a time to cherish life and make the most of what it had to offer.

The evening of mourning was winding down which made Demelza grateful. She was tired, hungry and felt beaten. As she sat in that room, overrun with flowers, listening to tales of her father and her mother, all she could think of was getting out; out of this situation, out of her house and out of Rockaway. She hadn't realized that until she saw her father's old friends and even some of her own as they waded through the room, paying their respects. They were polite and kind and yet seemed stagnant and bored. Sure, they had life in them but they were not living. Demelza decided that she was not going to let any opportunities slip through her fingers. Despite the reservations she had about Ross's life in Cornwall, in her heart, she knew that was where she belonged. She looked around and saw that the last mourners had gone leaving her alone with her father. Getting up she walked to the casket and looked at him. He was peaceful at last with just a hint of the Tom Carne smile on his face. Draped in his hands was her grandmother's rosary. They were the dark green stones from Connamarra Ireland that she brought with her when she came to Rockaway at the turn of the century. Demelza remembered her having them in her pocket every day of her life whether going to mass or just fingering them for comfort when something upsetting happened. For some inexplicable reason, Demelza felt the need to touch them so she gently removed them from her father's hands and held them in her own. Kneeling at the side of the casket, she automatically started reciting the prayers she learned as a child her fingers running over the smooth marble of the rosary.

It was in this position that Ross found Demelza when he returned to the room. He stood in the back, watching her as she prayed. He wondered what was going through her mind as she hadn't said much since they came to the wake tonight. Ross would be fooling himself if he didn't admit he was worried that this change might affect his and Demelza's future. He was concerned that his fiancée would feel the need to stay in Rockaway. He stayed back thinking about the possibility that Demelza would not be able to live in Cornwall and how he couldn't handle that. But that was something they would face and discuss after this week was over. For now, the only priority he had was to be there for Demelza. Taking a step down the aisle towards his fiancée, he spoke.

"Are you ready to go Dem?"

His voice was low as if he didn't want to disturb the moment between Demelza and her father. Reaching her, Ross held out a hand to help her up from her kneeling position. He saw the tears coursing down her cheeks and so gathered into a hug.

"Thanks, Poldark," she said softly.

"For what, love?" he asked.

"Everything. I don't know any guy who would put up with this much drama. Most would have been on the first plane out of town after a run in with my overprotective, alcoholic dad or less than welcoming friends."

He pulled back to look at her face, his thumbs brushing her cheeks.

"Most aren't me. Besides, it makes things interesting. Now let's go home. It's been a long day and you look like you could use a drink and shower."

"Again, you know me so well. "

"I'm learning."

"Do you know what else I need?" she said as she pressed herself against him.

"I'm getting an idea," Ross replied, pulling her a closer.

"It's been a while hasn't it?"

Demelza reaching up to kiss him, her hands sliding around Ross's waist her fingers kneading his back.

"Not really," he said. "Plus you did have other things that were more important."

"But if we're getting married nothing should be as important as us."

"Sometimes it is," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Let's go. I need to get you into bed."

"See. I knew it," she said triumphantly.

"No Dem, that would be more of I _want_ to get you into bed."

The drive home was silent as both Ross and Demelza were lost in their own thoughts. However, as she wove through the darkened streets of Rockaway she let her hand slide across to find his. Their fingers interlaced and Ross squeezed gently. They turned down her block and into her driveway. Garrick must have heard the car because his bark came through the closed up house. Demelza got out of the car, fumbled for her key and opened the door which sent Garrick running down the stairs and out into the street.

"Garrick!" she yelled a little harsher than needed.

"Dem, I'll get him," Ross said as he took off after the wayward canine.

He caught up with the dog easily and started to walk him back to the house when he saw Demelza headed towards the boardwalk. She had her shoes in her hand as she walked up the ramp. Ross led Garrick in the same direction to join her. Once he realized where he was going, the dog bypassed his mistress and made his way to the shore. The beach at this time of the year was peaceful; the sand was smooth from the tides coming and going but there was no sense of emptiness. Serenity was a better description. With the moon reflecting off the water, Rockaway took on an ethereal feel. Demelza sat on a bench, letting Garrick explore as Ross took a place next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"How are you holding up?" he murmured into her hair.

Demelza put her head on his shoulder as he pulled her tighter.

"I don't know. I feel pretty numb you know? Sitting there tonight, shouldn't I have been crying or something? I just sat there, talking to people acting like there wasn't the corpse of my father a few feet away from me."

"Demelza, you're dealing with a lot of stuff."

"I know I am but that doesn't mean I should turn off my feelings does it?"

"Maybe you've just gone into protection mode."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you've pushed back the real things you're feeling, like hurt or even anger, perhaps even guilt because they are so strong you're afraid of them. Kind of like when I lost my mum and even when my father died. I felt guilty that I wasn't the son he wanted or expected me to be. I kept mucking things up. For the longest time, I was sure that last skirmish I got into about my gambling was what caused his illness and death. When you met me I was running from that. I was also on autopilot so to speak, just going through the motions. Hell, when I started I fall in love with you it was the first time I let my guard down since my mum. I never let anyone in that way."

He finished speaking which is when Demelza raised her head to look at him. Tears flowed down her cheeks which he swiped away with his fingers. She closed her eyes and turned her head to kiss the palm of his hand, a smile coming to her face.

"Not even Ruth?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Especially not her. When you left I knew what was important and how I could finally the let the real Ross Poldark out as well as do the something to honor my parents and Poldark legacy. So I focused on work and building up the family business so we would have a future."

Demelza listened to him, loving him more as he spoke but still wondered what his other activities meant.

"Let's not forget partying…" she added.

Ross turned to look at her but she was keeping her eyes on Garrick as he romped by the shore.

"Not really but I won't get into that now," he said simply.

"Uh huh."

"Demelza, what was most important to me was coming back for you. Being happy with the person who I love is the best way to honor my parents. For all my father's antics, he loved my mother. When she died he was lost. It wasn't until you left that I understood that feeling. I was functioning because I had to. I had to keep things going so I could get back to you. Without you, the rest was just shallow victories."

Demelza was crying again, tears streaming down her face as she began to weep; the emotions of the past days finally erupting.

"I really hate you sometimes Poldark," she said between heaving sobs.

She swiveled to face him, not making any attempt to wipe her face or nose.

"I hate you too, Carne," Ross responded.

"Do you think my dad knows that I loved him even when he was a lousy father?"

Sliding towards her he put his arms on hers, rubbing them to generate some heat in the cold November night.

"I do, Demelza."

She reached into her pocket and was lucky enough to find a scrunched up tissue. It wasn't new but would suffice to wipe her kid-like runny nose. Ross watched as she took care of that, smiling because she looked like a teenager and not a woman who is getting ready to bury her father.

"I know I wasn't always the perfect kid but after my mom died I didn't know what he wanted from me. I tried but it always seemed to be lacking. "

"Dem, did you ever think it had nothing to do with you? That maybe the hurt from him losing your mother turned off a piece of his heart?"

Demelza looked at him trying to understand what he was getting at. Ross could see that she was trying to see his point so he continued.

"If he felt even a bit like I did when you left me, he must have been gutted."

She rose to throw out the tissue walking to a nearby trash can taking her time even though it was only a foot away. Leaning against the cold, steel railing, she shoved her hands in her pockets and looked Ross in the eye.

"I didn't leave you, Ross. Not in that way. I just needed to come back here and face things. My heart never left England."

They stared at each other with a physical distance between them but the truths bringing them closer.

"For a split second I thought I would never see you again," Ross said, his eyes drifting to where Garrick was. He knew if he looked back at Demelza, he'd crack and he needed to stay strong for her.

"Despite my impulsive, crazy behavior, you couldn't get rid of me that easy," she teased.

Standing to join her Ross concurred.

"Ditto."

His arms wrapped around her as he placed soft kisses on her face. They stood there, lost in their own bubble, musing on all that had happened.

"What you said makes sense," Demelza said. "I think I'm just feeling sorry for myself that he left before I could show him I'm not a screw-up. That I can take care of the house and the business. And that I'm happy."

"Dem, he knew all that. The night we saw him on Thanksgiving he knew it. He was so proud of you; of what you were doing with the bar and your life. And he thought your choice of a husband was the smartest move of all," Ross said with a smirk.

"Really?"

"Really, Dem. He loved you."

She curled deeper into his embrace, tucking her head into his shoulder.

"I want to believe that," she said.

"Believe it. I wouldn't make that up."

He kissed her with total and complete love, igniting the need in her again.

"Take me home Poldark," she whispered.

Calling Garrick, they wait at the edge of the boardwalk, hands linked, bouncing on their toes to get warm. The gangly mutt bounded up the steps to them, his tail wagging and his tongue hanging out.

"Kind of reminds me of you, Poldark," Demelza said.

"You have that effect on males of any species, Carne. Make us all anxious and impatient."

They began the short walk home, happier than they probably should be considering the circumstances. Nonetheless, they knew they had each other and that the love they shared would get them through. When they reached home, Garrick instinctively walked up the front steps to the main part of the house instead of going to the side where Ross lived. Demelza hesitated for a moment before following her mascot who waited by the front door.

"Dem, are you sure?" Ross said as he climbed the steps to join her.

Her hand held the key in the lock and she turned.

"Yes. I'm sure," she said opening the door to her past and her future. "This house is mine, Ross. Well, mine and yours now. Time to make new memories in here, don't you think?"

Demelza stepped into the foyer, tugging Ross with her. Dropping her keys on the small hallway table, she pulled him into her embrace and kissed him, her meaning very clear. Ross reciprocated without a second thought until they were interrupted by Garrick's barking. Reluctantly parting, they both laughed at the timing of their four-legged friend.

"You really need to train him a little better, Dem. He has to realize it's not always about him," Ross said as he led the dog to the kitchen.

"Jealous much Poldark?"

"I plead the fifth," he said.

Demelza watched as her fiancé took care of her oldest friend before going up the stairs to her old room. For some reason, she needed to be here tonight surrounded by things from her childhood and her life. And she needed Ross to share that with her. The melding of her past and future was what she needed to ease the guilt of her dad's death and move towards her life with Ross without any baggage. Well, none that couldn't be carried by both of them. She started to get out of her coat, now cold and damp from being on the beach, when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Trying to scare the crap out of me, Poldark?"

She turned, the coat forgot as it fell to the floor when she saw Ross.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to, Dem," he replied.

He held out his hand to show her the glass of whiskey he poured for her. She took it gratefully.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter when you bring me things like this," she said before knocking it back.

Ross watched her, amused. She was quite a woman this Demelza Carne. She put the glass on the dresser then walked back to him.

"I needed that," she said.

"I know," he said.

"I need this too," she said, her hands working on his suit jacket, then his tie..

Her fingers worked effortlessly on the Windsor knot, slipping it from his neck smoothly. His hands were busy on their own, reaching behind her to unzip her dress. They said nothing as each piece of clothing was removed. Soon they were both naked, their skin peppered with gooseflesh as the heat hadn't kicked in at full steam yet. Demelza shivered and Ross immediately wrapped her in his arms, as he moved them both to her bed, staring at each other. His knees hit the edge of the bed, so he reached behind him and tugged the covers down. He lay down on the mattress, with Demelza falling in beside him. They lay on their sides, arms and legs intertwined, exchanging butterfly kisses but no words. None were needed. The room echoed with sighs and soft moans as their bodies joined, giving and taking from each other love and strength in equal measure.

Later, with the moonlight streaming through the window and Demelza sheltered in Ross's arms, they finally spoke.

"I love you Demelza. Never in my life did I think that this kind of thing existed. You've given me hope and restored my faith in…well…everything. I know that what you're going through is horrendous but know that I'll always be here for you."

Demelza rolled away from him so that she could see his face. Something in his eyes told her that he wasn't just talking about the funeral.

"You're hiding something from me, Poldark. No secrets remember?" she said. Her voice was gentle, filled with concerned.

"Wow, you're already tapping into the wife gene, aren't you?" he said.

His hands kept caressing her body trying to keep it from chilling again.

"Don't change the subject, as husbands like to do," she retorted.

Ross sat up taking Demelza with him, bringing her head to lie on his shoulder. She played idly with the soft hair on his chest as she listened to the beat of his heart.

"I have to go back to Cornwall," he said.

Demelza didn't move. She stayed in his embrace, knowing that he likely had more to say.

"It will only be for a few weeks, Dem. I'll be back before you have a chance to hang the mistletoe. I promise."

She gave him the most imperceptible nod so he said nothing more on the subject. He knew what she was thinking and anything he added would sound false.

"I love you, Carne, you know that, right?"

Tilting her head up, she moved slightly to kiss him.

"Yeah, I know. Do what you need to do but you better be back for me to open Christmas morning, got it?"

"You can count on it."

With one more kiss, they slipped into well-needed sleep. Tomorrow would be here soon enough where more than one goodbye would take place.


	28. All You Need is Love

St. Francis De Sales was filled with most of the Irish population of Rockaway. Demelza was stunned at the turnout and now was nervous that this goes off without a hitch. The last thing she needed to was for her father's funeral to be fodder for town gossip. As she walked down the aisle behind the casket, she clung to Ross, sure that she would collapse if he let go. She was still in robot mode, unwilling to allow her emotions to come out until the business of this was over. Taking a seat in the front pew she was surrounded by Dwight, Verity, Andrew, Jim, and Jinny. Her family. Ross sat on her other side, his hand linked with hers. He felt how cold it was which told him she was scared. He turned to look at her and found her facing forward, her gaze focused on the altar as the priest prepared to begin the service. The choir was called in to perform which Demelza was grateful for. If there was one part of church her father loved it was the music. The prayers and readings of the gospel went on but Demelza was not really paying attention. She was starting to stress about her part in the service wondering why she agreed to do it. Glancing at Ross, she decided to blame him. He was the one who told her she could and should do this for her dad.

Demelza had her eyes closed when she felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice in her ear.

"Dem? Your turn," Ross said softly.

She nodded and rose, taking the few short steps to the pulpit. Stepping up she adjusted the microphone before clasping her hands together and giving a nod to the organ player in the back. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and started to sing.

 _Oh Danny boy the pipes the pipes are calling  
From glen to glen and down the mountainside  
The summer's gone and all the flowers dying  
'Tis you 'tis you must go and I must bide_

 _But come ye back when summer's in the meadow  
Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow  
'Tis I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow_

Demelza looked down at the first pew to see her friends and Ross with tears in their eyes. That was not what she needed so she tilted her head up and focused on the stained glass window at the back of the church. Memories of Christmas Eve and Easter Sunday services rushed through her mind, times that her dad and she were connected. She kept singing, her voice shaky but clear.

 _Oh Danny boy oh Danny boy I love you so_

 _But when ye come and all the roses falling  
And I am dead as dead I well may be  
Go out and find the place where I am lying  
And kneel and say an ave there for me_

 _And I will hear tho' soft you tread above me  
And then my grave will warm and sweeter be  
For you shall bend and tell me that you love me  
And I will sleep in peace until you come to me_

When she finished she quietly stepped down and rejoined Ross who immediately hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you. You did him proud, Dem," he whispered in her ear.

"I hope so," she replied.

The service ended and ushers from the American Legion and the neighborhood escorted the casket out, sliding it back into the hearse. Demelza stood on the church steps, Ross's arms around her not only for comfort but to keep her from shivering. The chill was not from the weather alone but the emotions running through her and she was grateful for his silent support. Their car pulled up and he took her by the hand, leading the way to the black limo. She insisted that Dwight and Verity join them for the ride to the cemetery. Andrew, Jim, and Jinny offered to go back to the bar and set things up for the reception. She hugged them all, thanking them for being there through this but still keeping herself in check, refusing to let tears come.

Tom Carne was a veteran, so his final resting place was determined years ago even before Demelza's mother died. He would be buried with her, in a memorial park out on Long Island. The drive was somber, with no one talking. Each passenger was lost in their own thoughts but they were also unsure as to what to say to Demelza. As the limo drove through the gates of the cemetery, it made its way on a winding road, passed frost-covered grounds that were littered with American flags and winter foliage. Some headstones were decorated for Christmas even displaying miniature trees. Demelza shook her head at the irony of the cheerful trimmings on cold grey marble and stone. She was about to say something witty to that effect when the cars slowed down and pulled to a stop.

Suddenly a knot formed in the pit of her stomach; she fought the urge to heave. Giving Ross's hand a squeeze as the driver opened the door for her. She stepped into the sunlight and waited as Ross joined her. He grasped her arm as they walked the few paces to the gravesite. Father Keane was already there waiting for the casket. Demelza looked down at the open grave than the headstone that had her mother's name as well as Tom's already on it. The only thing that needed to be added was the date. She took her place next to the priest, her head bowed. Dwight and Verity stood behind her. The ushers brought the casket to the site, draped in a flag. Her stomach rolled as the finality of what was happening became real. Without realizing it the sound of taps floated over their heads, as Father Keane performed the final blessings. When that was done, he turned to Demelza who took one of the flowers from the spray that lay on the casket, kissed it then put it in the pocket of her coat. She then bent and kissed the casket, whispering," Goodbye daddy. I hope you're at peace and that you and mom find each other on the other side. Always know that I loved you."

She hesitated before standing, prompting Ross to come to her side and guide her back to their friends. Demelza looked up at him with a weak smile, her hands grasping him tightly. The ceremony was over and the foursome walked back to the waiting limousine.

"That's that then," she said flatly.

The other three people shared looks knowing that their friend was fighting the urge to break down.

"Dem," Dwight started," It's okay if you want to rant. You don't have to be strong for us."

"I know Dwight. Really, I'm just peachy," she replied. "Let's just get this day over with."

The drive back to Rockaway was deliberately silent once again. Demelza kept her face turned towards the window, absently looking at the scenery as they rode through Long Island back to the peninsula. The trees lining the highway were bare, the last leaves of fall long gone replaced by a dusting of frost. Needing some fresh air, she cracked open the window, breathing in the crispness of winter. Demelza closed her eyes, letting her mind wander back to her childhood. She felt a hand grasp hers and smiled before turning towards the source of that comfort. She said nothing but laid her head on his shoulder and Ross did nothing but hold her; soon she was dozing off. Before long they were back on the peninsula, turning towards the bar where Tom's friends were gathering for one final goodbye.

The limo pulled to a stop at the end of the block forcing Ross to wake Demelza.

"Love, we're here?" he said softly.

The driver opened the door letting Verity and Dwight out first. Demelza's eyes opened slowly as she squirmed into Ross's side, not wanting to go out into the cold.

"Can't we just go home?" she asked.

"We can't Dem. You have to thank all your father's friends," he reminded her.

"I don't want to Ross. I want to go home, get out of this Morticia Addams outfit and into bed with you."

She was practically purring, sending a chill down Ross's spine that was not coming from the open door.

"That sounds brilliant my love, unfortunately, you have obligations first. I promise I will not leave your side and we will get through this together."

Ross gave her a warm kiss then stepped out of the car, offering his hand to Demelza to help her out as well. She came to stand next to him, and glancing in the window saw her place filled with people. Most of them laughing and talking some even singing. It made her smile.

"Sounds like a party my father would like," she said sadly.

"Then let's go in and make the most of it," Ross said, leading the way.

The group gathered sang, ate and drank until late in the evening, swapping tales of Tom Carne that ran the gamut from simple stories to long Irish sagas. Andrew was on point learning as many Rockaway Irish bar tunes as he could but Demelza threatened to throw everyone out if they sang "The Unicorn" one more time. The crowd laughed and then urged her to sing the next song. She refused until Ross gave her nod from the back of the room, encouraging her.

"Okay, one song. I just want to say thank you to all of you for being here the past few days and for being here for my dad all these years. Tom Carne was not always an easy man to know. He had a tough shell, but know that deep down he cherished the friendship of all of you and loved this bar. The door was always open to a new face. No one was ever a stranger for long. Once they had their first drink they were a friend. And if there was one thing my father loved it was a crowd, a shot, and a good Irish tune. So hopefully Andrew here has practiced this song because it was one of my dad's favorites because it reminded him of my mother."

Demelza walked over to the band and whispered in Andrew's ear. He nodded with a wink before informing his crew what they would be playing. She waited for them to start playing then sang "Black Velvet Band". By the second chorus, the entire room was singing along with Demelza. Ross watched the scene from the bar, proud of the way she took control of the situation even though her eyes gave her away. When the song was over, there was a thunderous round of applause from the audience, which almost brought Demelza to tears. Verity came to the front and handed her a shot glass which Demelza proceed to raise to the crowd.

"Everyone have a drink?" she shouted.

A rousing 'yes' came from the room.

"Then raise your glasses. To Tom Carne. Husband, friend, storyteller, father. If this was a typical Irish funeral, now would be the time for a blessing for the dead. But this is a Carne gathering so why would I do anything ordinary. So here's to my dad and all of you because I'm sure if he were here he'd say this to you:

 _May the road rise to meet you,_ _  
_ _may the wind be ever at your back._ _  
_ _May the sun shine warm upon your face,_ _  
_ _and the rains fall soft upon your fields._ _  
_ _And until we meet again,_ _  
_ _may God hold you in the palm of his hand._ _  
_

"Cheers!"

Demelza knocked back the shot and immediately began to weep. Ross ran to her, pulling her into his arms and off the stage.

"It's alright my love. It's alright," he murmured into her ear.

Walking her past the throng who tried to reach out and comfort her, Ross made their excuses and led her to the back of the bar. He grabbed their coats and was helping her on with hers when the door opened and in walked Elizabeth with a burly man trailing behind her. Ross and Demelza stopped where they were as Liz approached them.

"Demelza. I'm so sorry I missed the wake and funeral but I was on vacation with Tom," she said nodding towards her companion. "I just stopped by to offer my condolences."

She made no attempt to sound sincere and both Ross and Demelza knew it. Ross looked at his fiancée expecting a snarky retort but saw resignation on her face. She was tired and just wanted to leave; Liz wasn't worth a fight.

"Thanks, Lizzie. Listen, I'd love to stay and hear all about your trip with…Tom…but I'm wiped out. But please stay and have a drink on my dad," Demelza said as Ross helped her on with the coat.

Liz's gaze never faltered from Ross's, still determined to get him where she wanted him. She knew she could if given enough time but she was distracted when her eye was drawn to Demelza's hand where the engagement ring sparkled in the light of the bar. The smile Liz had on her face for Ross vanished in the cold reality that his proposal to Demelza was accepted. Any sympathy she had for the tall redhead vanished as well, as she remembered the second reason for her visit. The couple was walking out the door when Liz spoke again, forcing them to stay.

"Listen, Dem, now with your dad gone and your…engagement…to Mr. Poldark, the bar must seem like a burden. If you ever want to sell, my dad and I would be willing to take it off your hands."

Ross saw Demelza's back stiffen before she spoke without turning around.

"Well, Lizzie, you'll be the first one I call."

She grabbed Ross's hand and walked out the door, leaving Lizzie to wonder if she got the better of Demelza or vice versa.

A week later, Demelza was driving Ross to JFK International for his flight back to Cornwall trying desperately to keep herself together until after he left. The only problem with that was that Ross knew what she was doing so she was fooling no one. He linked his hand with hers and pulled it to his lap. He kept it on this thigh, absently rubbing each finger as she drove. Demelza expertly worked her way through the back route into the airport, following the signs to British Airways. Ross told her that she could just drop him and go but she wouldn't hear of it. If this was the last time they saw each other for awhile, they needed a proper, airport gate goodbye she argued. Demelza pulled into the parking lot, searching for a spot. After a few pass through down the aisles, she found one not too far away from the terminal and under a light post. Putting the car into park, Demelza turned to look at Ross who reached up and touched her cheek. She leaned into his hand and then towards him, bringing her lips to his. They said nothing when they parted but opened their respect doors and got out. Demelza popped the trunk, letting Ross get his bag while she tried to divert her attention to her surroundings. The sight and sounds of the jets taking off reminded Demelza that she was not going with her fiancé but sending him off on his own. However, this was different from when she left him because this time they both knew that the parting was coming.

They walked hand in hand to the terminal, dodging cabs and other travelers also focusing on getting to their gates in time. Ross checked in and went with Demelza up the escalator to the VIP lounge while they waited for his flight to be called. Knowing Demelza couldn't walk him to the area where he would board, they found a corner and sat down. Ross got them drinks which neither of them wanted. They sat close to each other, arms entwined, knees touching. Demelza played with the ring on her finger while Ross watched.

"So Poldark, now you're the one that's leaving me," she said softly.

"Yes, but at least _I_ am giving you a chance to say goodbye. And send me off with a kiss," Ross replied.

"You're such a jerk sometimes, you know that?"

"I wouldn't say jerk exactly. I can be an idiot though. Except where you are concerned."

Demelza gave him a smirk which faded into a soft smile.

"I don't know how to thank you, Ross," she said.

"For what?"

"Everything. Putting up with this drama. Putting up with me," she explained.

"It's called love, Dem. Get used to it," he said simply.

"I will." She bent her head, unable to look at him as she went on. "I'm really going to miss you."

He pulled her towards him, kissing her hair as he caressed her arm.

"Ditto."

"And I better not hear anything about you and Ruth or any other wayward Cornish girls. Or I'll hightail it back there and deal with you personally."

He grinned, glad to see her sense of humor return.

"I know you will. I promise that I'm going to wrap up some work and hightail it back to you. Do you think I'd have you spend this Christmas without me?"

"I'll hold you to it," she said as his flight was called.

They stood, not wanting to let go. He kissed her, gently but firmly leaving no question as to his feelings.

"I better go, Dem," he said. "I love you."

"Me too."

Ross picked up his bag and left the lounge, leaving Demelza who felt more alone than ever.

"Prudie!"

Ross was in his study, going through stacks of papers, on the hunt for the final draft of the deed he was supposed to sign that afternoon sealing his and Demelza's future. For the third time, he moved piles from one side of the desk to the other but he still could not find the elusive paper.

"Is this what you're looking for?"

Prudie appeared in the doorway, waving what appeared to be the contract Ross had been searching for.

"Yes! Where did you find it?" he said as he walked towards his servant and snatched it from her hand.

"Right where you left it, Mr. Ross. On the table next to your briefcase. If it were any more visible, it'd bite you on the arse," Prudie said.

"If you must know I've been distracted," Ross said, sitting down to read over the form, trying hard to focus on it and not the ache in his heart.

"I miss her so much Prudie. I just want to finish up here and get back to her. I can't stand being here alone."

Prudie walked further into the room and stood in front of the desk, watching her boss, floundering without the woman he loved.

"Finally," she said.

He looked up and saw her with her arms crossed, a grin on her face.

"Finally what?" he said.

"Finally you realize what is most important. Your mother would be proud, Ross."

Ross nodded and then asked, "And my father? What would he be?"

"Relieved. That you found someone with enough spirit to put up with you and be your match. Just like he did when he married your mother. Demelza is the right woman for you. Don't muck it up," she advised.

"I have no intention to. Now I really have to go and meet Pascoe so I can get this done and be out of here," he said.

Picking up his papers he looked around the room once more making sure he didn't forget anything then as he walked past Prudie, gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. For being the other voice of reason," he said.

He swept out of the room, leaving Prudie behind to fight back the tears she felt gathering at his words.

Ross walked down the narrow street to his lawyer's office when he came face to face with the last person he wanted to see. He had been able to avoid anyone who was determined on ruining his happiness while he was home until now.

"Ross! I heard you were back but hadn't seen you at any of the holiday parties. What have you been doing?"

Ruth Teague blocked his way forcing Ross to continue this unwanted conversation.

"I've been busy. As a matter of fact, I'm late for an appointment," he said trying to walk around her.

She reached for his arm, swinging him around to face her again.

"Really? Nothing could be that important," she said.

"Actually it is."

"It can't be that American wench. She's still in the states isn't she?"

"Yes and if you must know I need to get back to her. Now if you'll excuse me," Ross said.

"Oh yes. Her father's demise. That is a pity. But I'm sure she can manage. She seems the resourceful type," Ruth said with a standard fake society smile.

"That's none of your concern. Now please, I really need to go," he said.

"Very well. But if you should find that you get lonely in that big estate of yours, feel free to call me."

"I thought I heard you were with John Treneglos. Won't he mind?" he asked, seeing through her ploy.

"John doesn't mind what I choose to do Ross. I'm sure Demelza wouldn't mind your getting together with an old friend either," Ruth purred.

" _I_ would mind. I like John despite his choice of wives," Ross said as he left her behind.

He took the few strides to reach Pascoe's office without a backward glance. His mind was set on finishing this business and getting on the next plane back to the states. He promised Demelza he would be back by Christmas and this promise he wouldn't break. Ross also hoped that this decision he made without Demelza would be received the way he intended. And if it wasn't, he'd deal with the fallout after the fact.

 _Christmas Eve_

Demelza checked herself in the mirror once more before grabbing her coat and scarf. She was on her way to meet Verity and Andrew at Christmas Eve mass at St. Francis. Since her father's death and Ross's departure, she became a bit more spiritual, tapping into her childhood for prayers as well as relying on faith to get her through the days and nights. Stepping outside into the crisp winter air, Demelza took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. It was a clear midnight blue sprinkled with stars that resembled the twinkling lights that trimmed many of the houses on the block. Before getting in Dwight's car, she took a quick survey of her own house and was pleased with what she saw. In the weeks that Ross was gone, Demelza put a concerted effort into making her childhood house a real home. She freshened up the first floor and moved the furniture around so she could put up the Christmas tree. Dwight helped her with that in place of Ross but as she promised she did not hang any mistletoe yet. She held out on that, having faith that he'd keep his promise to return in time for them to spend the holiday together.

As she drove the few blocks to church, she hummed along with the radio taking in the sights of the neighborhood. Demelza pulled into the schoolyard turned parking lot and pulled into a spot near the fence. She crossed the street and saw Verity and Andrew waiting by the front door. Demelza gave Verity a hug and kissed Andrew on the cheek

"Hi, guys. Sorry, I'm late. Although considering that this is supposed to be midnight mass and it's only nine o'clock, I'm actually early," she said with a smile.

"You're in a good mood," Verity said. "Does that mean James Bond has returned?"

Demelza's smile faded as she was reminded her fiancé still had not appeared.

"No. The last I heard from him he was wrapping things up and was trying to get a flight but so far nothing."

"I'm sure he'd be here if he could, Dem. Come on, let's get inside before we freeze to death," she said leading the way.

In the vestibule, Demelza dipped her fingers into the holy water font and crossed herself slipping easily back into the rituals of her childhood. The church was decorated with garland and poinsettias; the lights and candles bathing it in warmth. Most of the pews were filled with her friends and neighbors taking away some of the loneliness she had been feeling since the funeral. She found a seat towards the back of the church and took a hymnal, flipping the pages to find where they were in the service. Verity and Andrew sat behind her with members of the band singing at the top of their lungs which made Demelza fighting to keep giggles away. She tried to sneak a glance at her phone to see if possibly there was a message from her wayward fiancé.

"He'd call if he could," Verity whispered in her ear from behind.

"I know. And I don't want to dwell on any 'what ifs' as to why he's not," Demelza whispered back over her shoulder.

"What kind of what if?" Verity asked, before getting shushed by Andrew and dirty looks from those around her.

Needing to find out what was bothering Demelza, Verity wedged past the others in the pew and squeezed in next to Demelza, who shook her head as she looked down at her friend. The priest was droning on in his sermon about faith, forgiveness, and hope for the future but Demelza wasn't able to pay attention. Her mind was wandering to the question Verity just asked her.

"I don't know Vee. Parties with his old friends. Sick of dealing with me and my drama. Staying in Cornwall could be his way of escaping. I don't know. I just know I miss him and I need him to come back," her voice bordering on an angry whisper.

She stared at the ring on her finger trying to avoid the glares of those around her for speaking during the service. She thought about how Ross gave it to her and smiled. She thought about the fact that her dad approved of her choice and how she wished he had lived long enough to walk her down the aisle. Brushing the back of her hand against her cheek she realized she was crying and so didn't notice they had started the procession for communion. When she was pushed by the person behind her, she followed Verity into the aisle going up to the altar to take the Eucharist. After putting the host on her tongue Demelza started to return to her seat, her head bowed, her hands clasped in front of her in prayer. She felt as though someone was watching but kept pace with the line of parishioners not seeing anything out of the ordinary until out of the corner of her eye she spotted him. Trying hard to stay calm she picked up the pace to make her way past those in front of her and straight into his arms. She clung to him for dear life, taking his breath away.

"Hey what's all this? I told you I'd be back before Christmas," Ross said.

Demelza pulled back to look at him, not caring that her face was covered in tears with a broad smile on breaking through.

"Nothing like cutting it close, Poldark," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, my love. It couldn't be helped. But I'm here now. And I think we're holding up the crowd," he said looking behind her before gently escorting her into a pew.

They clung to each other, trying hard to get back into the spirit of the night. Ross looked down at Demelza's face; she was no longer crying but her eyes were shimmering making him fall in love with her all over again. He hadn't realized how much he missed her until that moment. Their hands remained linked through the end of the service when the overhead lights were turned off leaving the church aglow in candlelight. The priest gave his final blessing, sending the congregation off to welcome Christmas. As soon as the first people started to move out of the row, Demelza grabbed Ross's hand and pulled him out the side door towards the small prayer garden. There in the presence of a statue of the Virgin Mary, she put her hands on his face and kissed him. There was nothing shy, hesitant or holy about it. He slipped his hands underneath her coat in an attempt to feel more of her, heat rising between them in that old familiar way.

"I missed you Poldark," she said against his mouth, peppering it with small kisses.

"Ditto Carne."

"What do you say we take this off sacred ground to someplace where there is no possibility of getting struck by lightning?"

Ross gave her a smirk and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked.

"Nothing for you to be scared about," Demelza replied before kissing him again.

"I wasn't before but now I'm not so sure. Do you have Dwight's car?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. He's on call until the morning. I was supposed to go back to the bar with Verity and Andrew but I'm sure they have forgotten about me. Besides I think they'll give me a pass considering the circumstances," she said grasping him by the lapels.

The mist of her breath reached him, mingling in mid-air. Her cheeks and nose were rosy from the cold making the rest of her skin seem even more alabaster.

"Then let's go," he said taking her by the hand.

She led him out of the garden and across the street to the schoolyard to where the car was parked. The winter moon was bright lighting the street along with the lamps that edged the sidewalk. When they reached the car, Ross spun Demelza around to kiss her again. When they needed air, they separated, allowing Ross to look into her face and see the truth. She was tired and there was a sadness in her eyes despite the smile on her face.

"How have you been my love?" he asked.

Demelza tried to speak but the cold air was making it difficult to catch her breath. Coupled with the anticipation of being together, her words were short.

"Okay. Managing. Missing you mainly," she said.

"Me too Demelza. You have no idea."

"No Ruth to keep you company?" she teased.

"She's too busy making John Treneglos's life a misery," he answered.

Demelza smiled at that answer as she opened the car doors so they could slide in quickly, anxious to get home. Before long they were pulling into the driveway, the lights that trimmed the house giving the area a multicolored glow. They hurried up the steps to the front door. Ross took a step back to admire Demelza's handiwork in bringing Christmas to the house. In addition to the lights hanging from the eaves, she had put electric candles in each window and a live wreath on the door. He saw the Christmas tree through the bay window, covered in white lights.

"The house looks great, Dem. Did you do this all by yourself?" he asked as they walked up the steps.

"Who do you think did it? I have decorated for Christmas before. This is actually subtle. I thought I should keep it understated this year," she said.

Opening the door, Ross was greeted with more of the spirit of Christmas. Demelza had draped garland on the staircase and over each door and archway. She watched him as she rid herself of her winter gear, then went upstairs to quickly change. She called down as she took the steps two at a time.

"I'll be right back. I need to get into something comfortable. These 'Sunday go to meeting clothes' are giving me hives. Go take a look at the tree. Oh and start a fire, would you?"

"Sounding like a wife already Dem," Ross responded.

Entering the living room he saw the tree up close. Besides the showers of lights, the branches were full of ornaments of different shapes and sizes. He surveyed the decorations when his eye was drawn to an ornament made out of felt, in the shape of a star with childlike handwriting on it. It said simply, "Dad". He was staring at it when he heard footsteps behind him and felt a head on his shoulder.

"Did you make this?" he asked, his finger still on the ornament.

"I did. I think it was in catechism class. I didn't even remember I had made it until I found it in the attic. I didn't even know my father kept these things," she said, the sadness evident in her voice.

Ross reached behind him and pulled Demelza to face him. He saw that she had swapped her church wear for a pair of loose-fitting sweatpants and one of his tee shirts. The flannel of her pants was soft under his fingers as he glided his hands around to take a hold of her hips and bring her closer to him.

"Demelza, he loved you. In a way, he reminded me of my father. They had tough shells, never letting anyone see how much they cared about the simple things."

"I suppose. It's just that I feel like we wasted so much time not saying or doing things we should. That's why I don't want us to do the same thing. I want every minute to count."

She reached up and kissed him again. This time he wrapped his arms around her and gave her the same back.

"Dem," he said into her ear. "Let me light that fire. It is a little cold in here."

"I'll warm you up if you give me a chance."

"I'm sure."

Ross went to the fireplace, kneeling to lay the wood in the hearth. As he got the kindling going, Demelza came up behind him with something in her hand. She crouched down beside him and held the object over his head. He looked up and saw that she had a sprig of mistletoe.

"I told you I would wait for you before hanging this last decoration," she murmured before kissing him.

"You think of everything, don't you?"

"Someone has to," she said.

He gave the logs a poke that sent embers up the chimney and warmth out into the room. Once Ross was satisfied with the roaring fire, he pivoted on his heel and drew Demelza into his lap. Wrapping her legs around his waist he continued his assault on her. He kissed a path from her earlobe to her neck, while his hands pulled the neck of the shirt away from her body to allow him to reach more of her skin. His lips played with her, alternating between kisses and nips that sent chills through her. Demelza was antsy, wriggling in Ross lap, trying to ease the rapidly rising tension while her hands started to undo his own clothes. She scooted back a little and slipped his jacket off without issue, letting it fall to the floor. Next, she pulled his own shirt out of his jeans, bunching the cotton in her fists, kneading his muscles.

"Demelza," he said between kisses.

She ignored him, instead putting her attention into getting his shirt off and separating for a moment, pulled it over his head, quickly returning to what she was doing.

"Love, don't you think we should move this upstairs to a bed?"

He tried and failed to sound convincing about changing venues especially as Demelza maneuvered him to a prone position him with the fluidity of a dancer. Bending over him, her mouth never stopped moving over his, her tongue pushing for entrance and being given it with a moan. She smiled, proud that she was getting Ross exactly where she wanted him. Not waiting for him to take action, she sat up and whipped her own shirt off, revealing that she wore nothing underneath. Ross didn't wait for an invitation, immediately sitting up, moving to take one of her already erect nipples in his mouth, teasing it until she shuddered.

"Poldark, please," she said, her voice bordering on begging.

"Please what Carne?" he replied.

She grasped his head, holding it to her breast while her hips tried to get closer to his. Ross groaned before holding her tightly to swing them until she was under him. Lifting off her to give him room, he easily slipped her bottoms off, again revealing that there was nothing underneath but her skin.

"You could catch your death of cold wearing so little, my love," he said before standing up and ridding himself of his own trousers.

Demelza looked up at him, standing naked in her living room, with the fire bathing his body in an orange aura ready to reclaim her body and soul. And yet for some reason, this moment suddenly felt silly like something out of a cheesy romance novel. Unable to control herself she started to giggle. Ross looked down at her, confused.

"Well, I've never had that reaction before," he said as he took a place beside her on the floor, his hands caressing and warming her.

"I'm sorry," she said as she turned to face him, entwining her legs with his. "I wasn't laughing at you. It's just this whole scene seemed so clichéd."

Ross leaned over to kiss her. His hands slid down her back coming to rest on the curve of her hip, giving it a squeeze.

"I'm surprised at you Demelza. We are many things, but a cliché is not one of them. And if you're talking about making love in front of a fireplace on Christmas Eve as being silly, you're very wrong my love. I think it's the perfect homecoming," he said as his lips connected with her skin.

He rolled over her, his leg between hers, her arms wrapping around his back. Demelza tilted her head back giving him access to her neck, which he took full advantage of. The ridiculousness of moments ago forgotten as the desire reignited between them again taking over any other thoughts. Without words but with his eyes focused on Demelza, Ross found his way into her body as a sigh of contentment escaped from her lips. With a slow and deliberate rhythm, they rocked with each other, Demelza's hips rising to meet his thrusts.

"I've missed you, my love," he said.

Ross leaned down to kiss her, never getting enough of the taste of her.

"Ditto, Poldark. Ditto," she groaned as she clenched her inner walls around his length, setting the end game in motion.

With a grin, Ross pushed into Demelza, his groin colliding with hers as his release began. Their spasms played off each other until the crescendo of their lovemaking had them crying out. Demelza reached up for Ross's face, pulling him down into a soul searing kiss as they relaxed into each other.

"There will never be anyone else for me but you, Demelza," Ross said as he soothed her with kisses.

"You're such a smooth talker. Maybe you really are James Bond," she teased.

The fire was now just a few gentle flames not enough to keep the room heated. Ross looked around and found an afghan on an ottoman. He threw it over her as he stoked the fire bringing the blaze back in full force. He unfolded it, throwing it over them, curling his body into Demelza's. He nuzzled the back of her neck, inhaling the fragrance of her hair.

"I missed this unruly mane of yours, Dem."

"Did you now? Anything else you missed of mine, Ross?"

Demelza smiled as she wriggled back against him, the soft and smooth skin of her backside coming in contact with his steadily hardening front. He moaned, tightening his grip on her middle, his mouth suckling her shoulder.

"A few things," he answered.

"Like what?"

She rolled to face him. Demelza reached up to touch his cheek, her finger traveling the length of his scar.

"Like what?" she repeated.

Ross gave her a smirk.

"Well, besides this red-headed tangle of curls, I missed your smile; the way you smell when you come out of the shower; I miss the way your skin brushes against mine when we're sleeping; the touch of your hand on my face; the feel of your body as it takes in mine; the way you love me."

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she stared up into his face.

"Did you practice that on the flight back?" she said.

"Oh did I mention your sassiness?" he added.

"It's all for you Poldark. Only you. Especially the sass."

"I thought so."

Demelza moved to sit up, struggling to keep a portion of the blanket around her.

"Where are you going?" Ross said as he reached for her hand.

"It's almost midnight. I want to give you your present," she replied.

Holding the blanket in place she looked around for a shirt, not caring whose she found. Seeing one a few feet away she tried to crawl to get it but was hampered by the afghan and her companion.

"A little help would be appreciated it if you're so worried about me catching a cold," she said sitting back, crossing her arms in front of her.

Ross couldn't resist her attempt at playing coy and stretched his arm easily across the floor to grab his shirt. He handed it to her and she deftly slipped it on then let the blanket fall away. Demelza then stood up and walked to the tree, bending down to pick up a small box. Ross stood, slipped on her sweatpants then sat on the couch watching her. Bouncing back to where he sat, she plopped down next to him, pulled the blanket back up over them and handed him the gift.

"Merry Christmas, Poldark," she said. "It's not much. I wasn't really into shopping this year but I thought of this. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I'll love it," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She settled back into his arms, her eyes watching him as he unwrapped the package. Ross removed the paper and open the lid to find a glass ornament filled with what appeared to be sand. He held it up to the light, the granules glistening when he looked back at her for an explanation.

"When you were away I was afraid that you'd figure out that maybe we didn't belong together. That may be our worlds couldn't blend into one life. And for a little while I thought maybe you wouldn't come back to me," she started.

"Demelza that was never going to happen," he interrupted.

"Ross let me finish. Then I thought about that and I decided that nothing was going to keep us apart even if I had to go back to England and knock the teeth out of Ruth Teague and the sense into you. So to symbolize that, I made you this. It's sand from Rockaway and Cornwall. Mixed together to show how you can't tell the difference which is which when they're together."

Demelza was crying again. Ross kissed her then got up and put the ornament on the tree next to the one she made for her father. When he turned back to look at her, there were tears in his eyes as well. He walked slowly back to the couch and knelt in front of her.

"You are my life, Demelza. In fact, I didn't know what a life was until I met you. You've saved me. From loneliness. From myself. Just by loving me."

He moved her legs so he could kneel between them, his hands moving to her face, caressing her cheeks as he brought her down to kiss her.

"Merry Christmas my love."


	29. Love is All You Need

"Dem, you know that a June wedding would be perfect for you. I don't know why you're fighting it."

Verity was speaking between bites of mozzarella sticks and gulps of Stella while poring over the latest issue of Brides magazine. It was February. Since Christmas things for the Carne/Poldark nuptials were moving along at a snail's pace. For whatever reason, the bride to be was reluctant in discussing details let alone setting a date. Her fiancé, on the other hand, was ready, willing and able to make this partnership official. Ross had put off traveling back to Cornwall until the wedding was set and in motion. He didn't want to seem pushy so he set that task on Verity, knowing full well she would be able to get to the heart of Demelza's reluctance and perhaps help finalize the basics. Now as they sat around the Carne kitchen table having lunch, he sat back as his new ally worked over his fiancée.

"Really Vee? A June wedding? Another cliché?"

Demelza turned to Ross, exasperated at the discussion and their persistence in getting her to make a commitment. In truth, she had no idea what was holding her back. She knew she loved Ross; that was a no-brainer. And she wanted to marry him. Again, a no-brainer. So why was she so hesitant about a ceremony to make it official? Maybe that was it. The ceremony part. The being on display, reciting vows in front of an audience when all she wanted was to get Ross away, slip some simple rings on their fingers and start their lives. She knew if she asked him, he would agree to that. So why didn't she just do it? Maybe it was because a part of her knew her parents would want her married in a church with all the blessings and sanctity that went with it. And then there was the other even smaller part of her that wanted to show people like Elizabeth Chenoweth what love and happiness really meant. So was she being a hypocrite for wanting to be selfish as well as wanting to show off?

Ignoring Verity's chatter for a moment, she turned to Ross with a raised eyebrow and a smile. She took his hand and kissed it.

"You know right, that this has nothing to do with my not wanting to marry you?" she said.

Ross returned her smile and kiss, then answered.

"Of course I know. I also know that putting on a show is not in your skill set so a wedding out of a magazine is not what you want."

"Thank you for understanding."

"No problem Dem," he replied.

"Can't we just go to city hall, get it done then have a beach party or something?"

She turned back to her food and thought the conversation was over until Ross added, "I also know that part of you really wants to get all girly and dressed up so you can have a traditional wedding. As much as you play the tomboy, I remember how much you liked dressing up when we were in London."

She opened her mouth to deny it but stopped because he was right. Deep down, the little girl in her wondered what it would be like to put on a dress of tulle and lace to walk down the aisle to him.

"Damn you! For once could you not know me so well?"

"Maybe we can add that to our vows," he said sipping on his beer.

Verity smirked and then turned the pages of the magazine, pushing it under their noses.

"Ok then. Let's plan a wedding. Pick a date first because you're going to have to clear it with the church asap," she said as he pulled out her phone and scrolled through the calendars to June.

"Did I say I agreed to June?" Demelza replied.

"Look, Dem it makes the most sense. March and April are complicated with St. Patty's day and Easter. Beach season opens Memorial Day so May is out. And you want to avoid July 4th, right? Plus you don't want to wait too much longer to become Mrs. James Bond, do you? So that leaves June."

Ross and Demelza listened to her logic and had to agree that she was right on every score. The added issue was that they were planning on going to Cornwall for the summer so Demelza could see what life was like there during peak season. Ross was insistent on that for some reason that he would not divulge.

"Fine! I give up. A typical, run of the mill, clichéd June wedding it will be," she said, literally throwing her hands up in the air. Taking a gulp of her beer, she looked at Verity's calendar, closed her eyes and pointed.

"There, June 24th. Happy now?"

Demelza sat back and watched her companions as they checked the day on the screen.

"How did you do that?" Ross asked.

His fiancé was focused on eating and wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. Verity on the other hand just wrote down the day on a napkin and added the event to her calendar. She then dialed her phone and waited for an answer from the other end.

"You picked an actual weekend. Did you peek?"

Demelza was confused until she looked at the calendar and saw that indeed June 24th fell on a weekend.

"I told you not to underestimate me Poldark. But honestly, it doesn't matter what day of the week I picked. It was going to be our wedding day. You've got me going now; don't try and stop it."

He pulled her to him so that he could kiss her.

"I wouldn't dream of it. So now we have the date, what's next?"

Demelza looked over at Verity who had stepped away from the table to make the call.

"I think Verity is on that. Bet she's called the rectory to make a reservation for the church," Demelza said picking up another cheese stick, slowly pulling it apart.

"Shouldn't you or we be doing that?" Ross asked, his eyes trained on Verity.

"We could but she has friends in the office. Let her work her magic. Besides, she loves to feel she's in control."

Demelza smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. They lost themselves in each other so they didn't notice Verity's return.

"Done," she said triumphantly as she sat down and picked up her glass.

"What's done?" Ross asked.

"The church. Reserved for June 24th. Now, what's next?"

Her tone was all business but Ross knew that this meant as much to Verity as it did to Demelza. He might be gaining a wife but he could bet she was feeling that she would be losing her best friend and sister. He got up and walked around to where she sat.

"What are we going to do without you?" he said directly to her.

"Hey look here, Bond, I don't care where you take Dem but you will never get rid of me. Because let me tell you, I will be tracking you and if I get any hint that you've done something to hurt her or if one of those Cornish cronies has tried to wield some black magic on you or her, I'll be on the next plane so fast you won't have time to dust off the welcome mat."

"I have no doubts. And thank you," he said placing a kiss on Verity's cheek.

He then stood up and went into the living room, leaving the two women alone. They watched him retreat, their focus on his well-shaped ass, outlined perfectly in his tight black jeans.

"And stop staring at my bum!" he called back at them.

Ross was going to add something to that comment when the front door opened and Dwight Enys walked in carrying a pizza and another six-pack of Stella with Andrew close behind.

"Greetings! I bring sustenance and liquid refreshment. Oh and Andrew," he said.

Without ceremony, he walked into the living room and made himself comfortable. Cracking open bottles he reached out and handed one to each of the men. He then opened the box, revealing a pizza with everything. Ross took a seat on the couch next to him watching his tall friend with fascination.

"Don't just sit there Ross, eat. You too, Andrew."

Dwight got things started by taking a long swill of his beer and picking the largest slice of pie. The others watched in awe as he maneuvered between the two without missing a beat. Seeing that they had to get in on the action, both Ross and Andrew reached for the pizza at the same time. The men ate and drank without speaking until the first beers were drained. There was an air of tension around them, mostly coming from Ross. He kept shooting Dwight furtive glances as if looking for the right time to say something. Neither of the other men said anything until Dwight set out serving the next round. It was then he spoke.

"Ok, Ross you can stop giving me the side eye. I'll be your best man," Dwight said, tilting the bottle to his mouth and looking over at the Brit.

"Um, how did you know?" Ross asked, sputtering some liquid as he exchanging looks with Andrew.

Giving him a raised eyebrow, Dwight said between bites, "Demelza."

Ross's face registered understanding as he broke into a grin.

"Of course," he replied, nodding.

"Actually she wanted me to be _her_ best man but didn't think that would go over too well, so I'm all yours," Dwight said lightly.

The men stared at each other before breaking out into raucous laughter. Clinking bottles in a toast, the men were oblivious to the arrival of the women.

"Great," Dwight said. "Now onto the important stuff: the bachelor party."

Ross choked on his beer, almost dropping the bottle.

"Dwight I don't know about…"

"What's this about a bachelor party?" Demelza said walking into the room, dropping a roll of paper towels on the table for the men to use.

With her arms crossed she looked from one man to the other waiting for an answer. The men said nothing, focused on eating.

"So I guess it's settled then?" Verity added.

Ross looked at his fiancée and her best friend.

"Dwight tells me you had this all arranged," he said, rising to face her.

"Well duh, Poldark. I wasn't leaving something as important as our best man up to you. But don't worry you can decide on the flowers," Demelza teased.

Taking her around her waist, he answered.

"I do have a way with flora," he quipped.

"A few well-placed posies on a casket doesn't make you Martha Stewart," Demelza said.

Ross ignored her jibe as he pulled her into a hug but was intercepted.

"There'll be plenty of time for that later, Poldark. We have a wedding to plan," Verity said. "Just because I did you the favor of booking the church there is still tons to do."

"Like the bachelor party," Dwight repeated.

All heads turned his way. Dwight smiled sheepishly but without apology

"What? It's a vital part of any wedding. You're not going to begrudge Ross a good old-fashioned bachelor party, are you?" the tall one said with a smile but Verity wasn't having it.

"First things first. The church is booked, next is the ceremony but I can leave that to you two," she said to Demelza.

"Thanks so much Vee for letting us plan OUR ceremony. On that note, I'm not really sure how traditional I want that to go," Demelza said, looking at Ross.

"Doesn't matter to me. I'm not Catholic," he said.

Verity and Demelza exchanged a knowing look which Dwight and Ross saw as well.

"What? What's the matter?" Ross asked.

"You're not Catholic," Verity said matter of factly.

"Yeah. So? Is there some law that Catholic girls can't marry non-Catholics? This isn't the middle ages."

"No smarty pants there, there isn't a law-law. But there might be a church law. You guys might not be able to have a full mass. Which could be a good thing because we can get to the partying sooner. Oh, and you might need some kind of permission from Fr. Keane or something. I'd get on that if I were you," Verity said.

She walked over to where Andrew was and sat on his lap, taking the beer out of his hand. Demelza knew she was right. They might need to do some extra paperwork. Now the logistics of putting a wedding together were starting to hit, unleashing a new set of nerves in Demelza. Ross felt her tense up in his arms. He lifted his hand to her face and tilted her chin to look at him.

"Dem, do not go there," he warned.

"Go where? I was just thinking I should really get a planner or a list or something to keep this all straight," she replied.

Ross knew her mouth was saying one thing but her head was going into that darker place.

"Demelza, I will do whatever is necessary to marry you. Even if I have to convert," he said.

The group was stunned at his admission and suggestion.

"Wow, Poldark, I didn't expect that," Verity said first.

"I don't think you will have to go that far, Ross, but we should find out as soon as possible what we need."

Demelza smiled at him, continuing, "There is no way I'm going to let some red tape keep us from getting married."

She turned his face towards her and kissed him which he returned. After a minute or two of being lost in each other again, their friends felt the need to break it up with whistles and table banging.

"Ok we get it," Dwight said. "You two are hot for each other and are the poster children for a perfect relationship."

"Not perfect Dwight. Just real," Ross corrected.

"Whatever."

Ignoring Dwight's indignation at being corrected, Ross and Demelza joined them on the floor with Demelza sitting on Ross's lap.

"Oh and this bachelor party you're planning Dwight better not include any naked bimbettes jumping out of things," Demelza warned.

"Dem, what do you take me for? I wouldn't get just any bimbette. I was thinking of Elizabeth," he said quickly ducking as a pillow went flying towards his head.

The group broke into laughter which was quickly cut off by Verity.

"Forget bachelor parties, I think the reception is more important. June is peak wedding season for beach towns. If you want the yacht club you're going to have to book it asap," she said with authority.

Ross and Demelza looked at each other, both knowing what the other was thinking regarding the yacht club. Not mentioning the specifics of why having their wedding at Elizabeth's family business could be awkward, Demelza spoke up.

"I thought we could have it here, "she said.

"Demelza, you're not serious," Verity said. "Do you know how many people are going to want to see this happen? How many friends you have that want to celebrate with you?"

Ross pulled Demelza against him as he felt her body tense. He looked at her face and saw a myriad of emotions including a look of surprise at Verity's statement.

"Verity, I think you're smoking something. You know I've never felt like I was ever part of the 'in' crowd. I'm the motherless daughter of an Irish bar owner. I'm not exactly Rockaway elite. And falling in love with someone like Poldark was never a thought," Demelza said. Her voice was shaky but she went on."I believed, like all the girls we grew up with that I would marry a local, settle into a house and have kids. I was supposed to have a life like that with Frankie."

She looked at Verity and gave her a weak smile.

"Never in a million years did I expect a stranger to show up on my beach and capture my heart like he did," she said turning to Ross. "Now I can't imagine a life without him."

Demelza tucked her head into his shoulder, curling into his strong arms. She said nothing; neither did anyone else, as the weight of her words hit each of them. She was right in her assessment of her life. Ross rubbed her back gently, keeping her steady on his legs.

"Hey, where did you go?" Ross asked.

"Thinking," she answered.

"About your dad?"

"No. About you," she said lifting her head to look at him, letting tears fall.

"Babe, don't cry," he said.

"I'm being silly, I know," she replied.

"You're not."

Dwight, Verity, and Andrew now felt as though they were intruding, the purpose for the gathering clearly over. As discreetly as possible, the trio of friends removed themselves and went up to Dwight's apartment.

"I am. Why am I getting so sappy?" she asked, wiping her face. "This is not me."

"Dem, everything is you. You're not just one type of person. You're complex," Ross explained.

"Complex? You make me sound like I've got multiple personalities or something."

Her face broke out into a smile when she realized what he was trying to do in trying to lighten the mood.

"Good job, Poldark," she said, shifting off his lap to sit opposite him.

Demelza crossed her legs then took his hands in hers. Ross looked down at their linked fingers, their knees touching. His gaze traveled up to her face, their eyes connecting. He leaned in and kissed her, prompting her to move her hands to his face and held him in place while her fingers gently traced his scar. The kiss was gentle and loving, neither of them feeling the need to take it further. This was all they needed; this was all they wanted; each other and the loved that they had for one another.

The kiss ended slowly with Demelza grazing Ross's lip with her thumb, needing one more touch.

"What do you say we go to church?" Ross said.

"Having a need to go to confession, Poldark?" she teased.

"Lucky for me that we non-Catholics don't have to do that or I'd be visiting a priest on a weekly basis."

"No worries. I'll go for the both of us," she answered as she stood and grabbed his hand to haul him up. "C'mon, Poldark. Let's plan a wedding."

"Well, that went better than I thought," Demelza said, holding Ross's hand as they walked carefully down the church steps. There were still remnants of a recent snowfall on the bricks making the way slippery.

"Yes. I have to admit, Dem, I was nervous. Meeting a priest is not something I've ever done before. I expected the third degree. I had no idea you've known Fr. Keane all your life."

Ross spoke as they walked down the street to Dwight's car. Demelza reached into her pocket and pulled her gloves out, slipping them on before sliding her hand into Ross's. When they got to the car she turned, leaned in and kissed him.

"I told you Poldark, people in Rockaway are born, live and die here. We know each other through school, church, marching band, you name it. Fr. Keane baptized me and if anyone was going to marry me it was going to be him. You don't mind, do you?"

Her face took on a look of uncertainty which Ross found endearing. After all these months and a proposal of marriage, Demelza was still reserved about her upbringing. As if anything she told him would change how he loved her.

"No Demelza, I don't mind. I love hearing about your life before me. If we're going to be married, no secrets."

She raised an eyebrow at him as he moved to open the car door for her.

"Um, does that include on your side too? Because I don't think you've told me everything there is to know about you," she teased.

Demelza slid into the seat and stuck the keys in the ignition as he slammed the door shut. She watched him walk around to the other side and join her. As the car warmed up, they said nothing.

"You're right, Carne. I haven't told you everything. However, I expect we will have plenty of time for you to question me on a regular basis once we're married. Besides, you know the most important thing about me," Ross said.

Pulling out onto the street, Demelza focused on the road. It wasn't until they reached the corner, waiting for the light to change that she spoke, wanting to know what thing about him she supposedly knew.

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"That I had no idea what love was until I met you. And that's no secret," Ross said, his hand grasping hers.

"Ditto," she replied.

Ross and Demelza stood on the curb outside the yacht club delaying the inevitable. She pulled her gloves off and shoved them back in her pockets, leaving her hands in there as well.

"Ross, really. A tent on the beach, a couple of kegs and bonfire will do just fine," Demelza said, tugging at his arm.

"Demelza, will you stop. I know you want this, don't lie," he said staring into her blue eyes.

She couldn't lie to him when he looked at her like that. And she hated it.

"I do want this. I want a real wedding. Does that make me horrible?" she asked.

"No love. It makes you human."

He kissed her then took her hand and led her into the building. The entered the lobby which was decorated for Valentine's Day. The standard blue and white nautical décor were covered in various red, white and pink cutouts. Hearts and cupids hung from the beams and graced the walls. The couple did a 360 turn around the room then exchanged a look.

"Well, maybe Verity was right in picking June for the wedding," Demelza said.

"Why is that?" Ross asked.

"No holidays that require tacky decorations."

They shared a smile and were about to look for the manager when a voice came up behind them.

"Ross?"

They turned to see Elizabeth standing there, every inch a businesswoman.

"It is you. What are you doing here?" she said as she approached him, ignoring Demelza's presence.

Her behavior was not lost on the pair but they let her continue. Ross pointedly grabbed Demelza's hand to remind Elizabeth that her attempt at flirting was a waste of time.

"We came to plan our wedding. So who do we speak to about that?" he said.

Elizabeth's face blatantly showed her shock while her hands almost dropped the file she was holding.

"I'm sorry. Did you say wedding? You're getting married?" she said.

"Lizzie you knew that. What did you think this ring on my finger was? A prize from a gumball machine?" Demelza said holding it up again.

She knew her tone was a little harsh but she didn't care. And Ross loved it. Her feistiness was a trait to be admired especially because he was not always the strong one so when it appeared, it made Demelza Carne more endearing to him.

"Yes, Demelza I know I just thought you'd wait a more respectable length of time after your father's death," Elizabeth said.

Demelza stiffened at the mention of her father's passing so Ross pulled her closer to him. He was not going to let Elizabeth and her warped sense of propriety affect Demelza in any way.

"Not that any of this is your business, but if you must know, Tom gave us his blessing long before his passing. This wedding is his wish. Now we would like to book the club and settle the details so if you would like to help us, let's get to it. Otherwise, please find someone who will."

As Ross spoke, Demelza kept her attention on his face and was filled with pride and love for this man. He had just taken this viper of a woman to task so she wouldn't have to. Impulsively she reached up and kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear, "I love you."

"Ditto," he replied.

Elizabeth watched the scene, nauseated at their outward affection. She still didn't know what a man like Ross Poldark saw in Demelza but for now, she would give up trying to figure that out and help with this wedding. If anything, it would give her more time with Ross and possibly another opportunity to get him for herself if only once.

"Sure Ross. Anything you want," Elizabeth said with just a tinge too much sweetness for Demelza's liking.

"Great," Ross replied.

"Why don't we go into my office and get things started?" she said moving past them, leading the way down a corridor to the back rooms.

Demelza and Ross followed, amused at the brunette's continued attempts to ignore their status while making weak plays for Ross.

"She's still got a thing for you Poldark, "Demelza said quietly to her fiancée.

"Yes, I picked up on that. Well, she'll be sorely disappointed, I assure you," he answered.

"I hope so," she said.

Elizabeth stood in the doorway of her office, waiting for them.

"Here, have a seat and I'll get out my planner," she said brightly. "Please, get comfortable. Take off your coats. Do you want some coffee?"

"No, thank you Elizabeth," Ross replied for both of them.

They shrugged out of their coats and relinked hands.

"Tea, Ross?" Elizabeth asked.

Demelza fought bursting out into laughter and dropped her gaze so her expression would not be seen. Ross squeezed her hand to get her to behave. She squeezed back and then looked at him, giving him a wink.

"I'm fine," Ross said to Elizabeth.

"Okay then," she said, slightly put off by his tepid reception.

"So Lizzie, is the place available June 24th?"

Demelza spoke up wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. The less time she spent with this woman the less likely she would want to punch her in the nose.

"June 24th? Are you having a June wedding? How romantic, Demelza. And so unexpected of you," the brunette said pulling up her booking calendar on her laptop and scrolling through the month. "Well, you're in luck. The 24th is wide open. So what time did you want to start?"

Taking a breath, Demelza responded.

"The church is at 4 so with the ceremony and pictures, I supposed 6:30? Does that sound right?"

Her question was sincere as she had no idea how these things worked.

"Church? Wow, you really are going traditional. I would never have thought it," Elizabeth said as she typed into the program.

"I'm sure. I bet you thought I'd wear some board shorts and get married barefoot on the beach," Demelza countered.

"Well, frankly, yes. Come on, Demelza, you are the most ungirly girl I know," she said.

"That is true, Lizzie, but I still want a wedding like anyone else. So let's do this. And I would appreciate it, and Ross would as well if you would help us get that."

Demelza looked straight at the woman and saw the surprise on her face as she spoke. Clearly, Liz never expected Demelza to actually be so blunt with her or ask for assistance like this. Caught off guard, Elizabeth could do nothing but agree and help. If anything, so that Ross could see what a kind person she was.

"Yes, Demelza, of course, I'll help. So 6:30 on June 24th. We'll start with a cocktail hour and then full dinner. Or would you prefer a buffet and just have it more casual? Still elegant but more flowing. I'll pull together some menus for you as well that you and Ross can take and go through. About how many people are you expecting?"

Elizabeth was all business now and it made things easier on the couple.

"We haven't gotten a guest list yet but I don't expect it too big. Although if I leave it to Verity, the whole peninsula will be invited."

She smiled at that statement and Liz did as well. Could they possibly be meeting on a middle ground? Ross watched these two women with caution. He knew that any wrong move by Elizabeth could prompt Demelza to jump across the desk and take her out.

"I bet. Look. There is nothing else booked for that day. Why don't I block out the whole place and then no matter what the head count is, there will be room. With a reception like that then I would go for the buffet option."

"I like that idea. What do you think Poldark?"

Demelza turned to Ross who was more interested in watching her face than what was being said.

"Yes that's fine," he answered.

"You weren't even listening. Typical," Demelza said, swiping at him.

"I was. Seriously, whatever you want, we'll have."

He leaned over and kissed her then turned to Elizabeth.

"I'm sure you'll make it terrific, Elizabeth."

"You can count on it," she said with a brittle smile. "I forgot to ask. Do you have a budget? I'm sure with your father gone, things at the bar aren't as busy."

Ross saw where this discussion as going and interjected.

"Don't worry about cost, Elizabeth. We have it covered. Just give us the wedding we want."

His tone was firm and businesslike and so an hour and a few dollars later, the basics for the Poldark wedding reception were done. They had ended up with the kind of party Demelza had hoped for but in a proper setting. She was finally getting excited about this whole thing and couldn't wait to share it with Verity. Which brought up another key item: dresses.

"So my love, feel better now that the particulars are set?" Ross asked as they drove home.

"A bit. But there is still so much to decide on," she replied.

"What? We have the church and the reception," he said.

She turned towards him.

"Did you seriously just say that?" she asked, wide-eyed and annoyed.

"What did I say?"

"Ross, now that we're having a full-blown wedding, we have to do get flowers, invitations. A dress!"

Her listing of the obvious made him feel foolish. Of course, the things she mentioned would be the ones that a girl would think of first.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I think I'm so wrapped up in just marrying you that I didn't care about those things," he said.

Demelza said nothing else as they drove down the block to the bar and parked in the back. She got out and didn't wait for him to enter through the back.

"Demelza!" he called.

She stopped but didn't turn around. When he reached her he saw that she was genuinely upset.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I know that I should be more aware of these things but I meant what I said. You _could_ be wearing a pair of board shorts with your hair in a messy braid, just like I saw you that first day, and I'd marry you," he said sincerely.

Demelza saw that he really was regretting his idiocy of earlier and couldn't stay mad at him.

"You really do have a way with words. I know you didn't mean it. I'm just a little frazzled at all we need to do in the next few months."

"And we will get it done. Look, how about I worry about invitations and the other stuff. You and Verity focus on dresses and whatever else you need to become my bride," he said pulling her towards him, his wrapping around her waist.

She locked her arms around his neck and smiled up at him.

"This is really happening, isn't it?"

"Yes, Demelza, it's really happening," he said.

"I'm scared, Ross."

"Of what? Of me?"

"No, never of you. Of me. Of failing you. Of not knowing how to be a wife," she said softly.

"Stop it. You think I know how to be a husband? I didn't exactly have the best resource for how to do this marriage thing. But I do know what's important. And we already have that," he said.

"What's that?"

"Love, Demelza. Love is all we need."

He bent and kissed her then. They were still wrapped in each other when the back door opened.

"Finally!" It was Verity. "We have been wondering what took you so long. Thought maybe Elizabeth locked you in a closet or something."

The pair separated and put their heads together, smiling.

"Verity you should know better than to worry when Bond is on the case," Ross said taking Demelza by the hand and leading her inside.

Verity followed anxiously, dying to hear what they decided on.

"So? Do we have a reception?" she said watching Ross and Demelza as they poured themselves coffee to warm up. Taking their coats off they walked around the bar to sit at a table, Demelza laying the menus out in a line.

"Yes, Vee, we have a church and a reception. What we don't have is dresses. Or suits. Or, hey, invitations. Be kind of a waste to go through all this and not have anyone show up," Demelza said, with more than a little sarcasm.

Her petite friend exchanged looks with the couple and grinned.

"Oh, ye have little faith," she said. Walking back to the bar she came out with a book as well as a few magazines. She strode to the table and plopped them all down in front of the couple.

"I have already picked out some options and spoken to the printer. All you have to do is chose the font and the wording."

Ross and Demelza could not believe that she had gone to these lengths for them.

"Oh, and as for dresses, Dem, I made an appointment at Kleinfeld's for tomorrow. So you see, you have nothing to stress about."

Verity started flipping through the pages of and dog-earing the ones she wanted the couple to look at.

"Verity, how can I thank you for all this," Demelza said, her voice filling with emotion.

"Stop it Dem. You'd do the same for me," she said, not daring to look at her friend.

Picking up her mug, Demelza smiled. "Yes, I would. Now, what's this about Kleinfeld's?"

Spring was in full bloom in Rockaway with yards of hydrangea and impatiens lining green lawns and front porches. It was May and Memorial Day weekend was just around the corner and with that the final countdown to the wedding of Ross Poldark and Demelza Carne. The dresses were ordered, the suits were bought and the flowers were chosen. Invitations had gone out to most of Rockaway thanks to Verity, Dwight and the entire 'Boards and Beers' family. Ross had made arrangements for Prudie and Jud to fly over after Demelza had insisted. Ross initially said it wasn't necessary. That was until she reminded him that they were the closest things to parents that he had.

Final choices for the ceremony and reception were made as well. Elizabeth had been more than accommodating in helping with the arrangements but Demelza attributed that to Ross's presence more than hers. Nonetheless, she took any guidance in this sort of thing even if it came from Elizabeth Chenoweth

Demelza's general good feelings led her to do something that her friends did not expect.

"You did what?!"Verity shouted as she sorted through RSVP cards.

"I invited Elizabeth to our girl's night out," Demelza said casually as she took alphabetized the responses.

"I can't believe you. How could you invite that shrew in designer clothes to our celebration of your wedding?"

"Simple Verity. If she's with us, she can't get anywhere near Ross. You know the old phrase about keeping enemies close."

A smile came to Demelza's face as she continued to arrange the cards, setting the tables for the attendees. Verity nodded in understanding.

"Why you sneaky thing. Does Ross know what you're planning?" Verity asked.

"Of course he does. He wishes he could join us just to see how things turn out. But I promised him I wouldn't tie her up and leave in the trunk of the car."

Verity laughed and shook her head.

"Now that would make for an entertaining night. So have the men decided when they were going to kidnap Ross?"

"Dwight hasn't told me. He thought it better that I didn't know the details. He probably thinks I'll spill the beans. I would like to see Ross's face when they whisk him away. I did tell Dwight no cuffs," Demelza related.

"Aw but that's the best part," Verity said, clearly disappointed.

"Maybe. But I think something like should be reserved for me on the honeymoon," she said with a wink.

"Demelza Carne, what has gotten into you?"

She smirked but didn't reply and Verity knew where her head had gone.

"Some good Catholic girl you are," Verity teased.

"I'm Catholic. No one ever said I was good."

"Well, we shall see at your bachelorette party how true that is."

Demelza gave her maid of honor a warning glare.

"Verity, please nothing crazy. Just a night out to laugh and have some fun. You promised," Demelza said.

"And it will be. But if some interesting entertainment shows up, I'm sure we won't turn them away.

"I don't trust you. Good thing we are doing this now so I can recover and have any surprise tattoos removed before the wedding."

"You're so dramatic Dem. I promise nothing crazy. Just fun," she said.

"Uh huh," Demelza replied.

"1, 2, 3, go!"

The woman gathered around the table all picked up and knocked back another round of kamikaze shots. Demelza's eyes closed as the alcohol made its way down her throat just a little too easy. When she opened her eyes she saw Elizabeth Chenoweth across from her, laughing with her maid of honor, finding something funny in absolutely nothing. Verity had gathered the friends that Demelza felt comfortable with so she could let loose like this so the party was small. The fact that Elizabeth was part of that group was a surprise but she seemed to fit in with the other women gathered who included Jinny and Dwight's sometime girlfriend Caroline.

"Have I told you that I've always envied your hair, Demelza?"

All heads turned to look at Elizabeth who was sipping her cosmo and trying to speak without spilling or slurring. The compliment came out of the blue and set Demelza and Verity into a laughing fit because they had not seen Elizabeth like this in all the years they've known her.

"No Lizzie. You usually just ignore me," Demelza said as she got up to go to the bar for another beer.

Her walk was fairly steady considering the number of drinks she had, but she refused to get totally wasted. Demelza hated being out of control. As she stood behind the bar, snapping the cap off her bottle of Stella, she looked at the small group and was grateful for each of them. Even Lizzie. Because in Lizzie she saw what she never wanted to be. She didn't have to worry about Liz infiltrating Ross' bachelor party because Dwight kept it secret and low key. The standard kidnapping turned into a night of a steakhouse dinner, cigars and a jazz club. Any worries that Demelza had were unwarranted because both her fiancé and best friend knew that a wild night was out of the question. She was grateful for that. On the other hand, she had no idea what Verity had in mind. She knew that this kamikaze fueled chatfest was just a ruse. Not wanting to linger on what might happen, Demelza brought another round of drinks to the table and rejoined the girls.

"So what else besides my hair do you envy, Lizzie?" she asked.

"You're having a hot fiancée."

"Oh shit!" Verity blurted out.

Demelza looked around the table then back at Lizzie.

"I know," Demelza said without missing a beat. "Maybe if you weren't such a bitch sometimes, you'd find someone like him too. You know George could be great for you if you let him."

"George is okay. I guess I'll give him another chance."

The group turned to her but it was Verity who spoke.

"Well aren't you being benevolent," she said with just enough sarcasm to make the point.

"I know," Elizabeth responded with a wink.

The conversation continued over mundane things such as the weather forecast for the week of the wedding, the upcoming summer season, and a dissection of the men in their lives. The women were so focused on each other that they didn't see the arrival of two men. Verity caught the eye of the men over Demelza's head and gave a subtle nod. All of a sudden music started blaring through the bar which had the group looking around. Demelza saw Verity's eyes widen and she knew her friend was responsible for whatever was going on.

"Demelza Carne? We hear you are getting married," a deep voice said from behind her.

She gave Verity a death glare before slowly turning around to see her best male friend and fiancée standing before her, dressed in firefighter pants and nothing else. Demelza was speechless as both of them approached her from either side and started to do some lame version of a stripper dance for her.

"Oh my god," she cried, trying desperately to keep the giggles at bay. "Are you flipping kidding me? Whose brilliant idea was this?"

The men said nothing but Demelza knew.

"Verity? Seriously? I can't believe you got them to do this," she said, now letting the giggles slip out.

"I knew you wouldn't want real 'dancers' so who better to entertain us than these two. Besides, they would do anything for you," Verity said, holding her drink up in a toast.

"That's what I'm afraid of," the bride to be said.

Turning to Ross she said, "If you take anything off, I will not only kill you, I'll make sure that you will not be able to perform ever again."

He smiled at her then dipped his head so that his mouth was next to her ear.

"That might make for a boring wedding night, don't you think Carne?" he said.

He then took her hand and pulled her towards him, bringing their pelvis' dangerously close together.

"So Poldark, is this another talent of yours you were keeping secret from me?" Demelza said as he swayed her on the floor.

"I don't know if it's a talent or if being with you just inspires me," Ross replied. His voice was low, his breath tickling her neck as he spoke so only she could hear him.

"Again with the smooth talk. You know, this outfit is quite the turn on. I never thought much of it when Dwight wore it but on you…" she started to say but was cut off when his lips met hers.

Their kiss went on until they felt the presence of someone next to them.

"Mind if I cut in, Dem?" Lizzie's speech was slurred and she swayed slightly as she tried to drag Ross away from Demelza.

"Actually Elizabeth, I do," Ross said. "And I think you've had enough. Maybe you should go sit down and wait for someone to come get you."

"Oh Rossie, you're not ending the night already. It's just getting interesting. Isn't it Dem?"

Liz draped her arm around Demelza's shoulder, her alcohol-scented breath wafting into Demelza's face.

"Not really. How about I call George for you? I'm sure he'll come and get you."

"You'd do that for me, Dem? You're such a good friend," Lizzie said, her inebriation getting worse the longer she stood.

"Oh yeah, I'm a regular Girl Scout. Now, why don't you go sit down and I'll have Verity get you some coffee, okay?"

Demelza steered the tipsy brunette towards the table where Jinny held a chair steady as she sat down. Within minutes Lizzie's head was on the table, passed out.

"I'll call George, Dem. Why don't you let this first responder rescue you from here?" Verity suggested.

Ross and Demelza looked at each other, not opposed to the idea of some alone time before the final pre-wedding days kicked in. With a mischievous grin, Ross bent down, scooped Demelza up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Ross Poldark! Put me down!" she screamed.

"No. This might the last time I get to do something like this. Let's go!" he said.

With Dwight holding open the door, Ross trooped Demelza out of the bar and started up the street to the boardwalk. Once there, he put her down so he could kiss her again. It went on, both of them losing themselves in the kiss and each other, until a breeze passed, sending a chill through both of them.

"What do you say we take this home?" Demelza whispered.

"I'm all for that," Ross responded.

Taking her hand he led her down the boardwalk towards home. They walked in silence until they reached their block.

"So, Mr. Poldark, only a few more days until we become permanent. No second thoughts?" Demelza asked.

Ross heard the sincere concern in her voice and pulled her around to look into her eyes when he spoke.

"Not one. You?"

She paused a moment before answering, eliciting a crooked smirk from him.

"No, Ross. None. For the first time in my life, I am absolutely sure about something," she said. "I have no doubts, second guesses, or nerves about this wedding. Except maybe tripping in my heels."

"And if you do, I'll be there to pick you up. Always," Ross said.

"Again with the smooth talk. You know all I really need is the simple stuff," she said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Three words, eight letters."

Demelza smiled up at him, the meaning clear without needing explanation. Ross returned the sentiment.

"Ditto."


	30. Marry You

_**Demelza Mary Carne  
and  
Ross Vennor Poldark  
invite you to the celebration  
of their marriage  
on Saturday, the twenty-fourth of June  
at four o'clock in the afternoon  
St. Francis de Sales Parish  
Reception immediately to follow  
Rockaway Beach Yacht Club**_

Demelza stretched her hand out across the mattress to find the space next to her empty. She panicked for a minute then remembered: it was her wedding day. Sticking with the tradition to not tempt bad luck by seeing each other before the ceremony, Ross spent the night in his apartment while she stayed in the house alone. She rolled over in bed and her gaze fell to the white dress hanging on the armoire, the sunlight making the small beads shimmer. Sitting up, Demelza crossed her legs under the blankets and stared at the gown she would be putting on in a few hours. It was perfect. Normally not one for dresses except for the occasional sundress, as soon as she saw it, Demelza knew it was the one. She just hoped Ross liked it and didn't laugh at her for being so girly. She lay back down and brought the covers up to her chin, a chill suddenly running through her. Nerves she suspected but she didn't know why. Demelza was sure about marrying Ross and in their love; there was no doubt in that. All the arrangements were made so that the ceremony and reception should go off without a hitch. So why was she laying here, practically shivering? Couldn't be the temperature as the reports called for a bright, sunny, perfect summer day. She thought if there was anything she might have overlooked when the door burst open.

"Happy wedding day, Dem!"

Verity came strolling in with a tray and a smile. She walked to the bed and sat down so Demelza scooted up and over to make room for her and the breakfast she brought.

"Thanks, Vee," Demelza said picking up the mug of steaming coffee and bringing it to her lips. She blew on it to cool it to where it was drinkable and took a sip.

Verity watched her friend closely for any signs of cold feet. She didn't see that but she did feel some sort of reticence; she did not have the demeanor of a bride about to marry the love of her life.

"How are you doing, Dem?" she asked as she picked up the other mug of coffee and sat next to Demelza.

"I don't know," Demelza answered. "Happy, excited, scared."

Verity took a bite of toast and turned towards Demelza.

"Scared? Of what?" she asked.

Demelza thought a minute before answering. She knew what was bothering her but wasn't sure she could share with Verity so she took a lighter route.

"Tripping in my shoes," she said.

The friends looked at each other and carefully holding onto their cups, let the tension of the day filter out through their laughter. Demelza picked up a strip of bacon and nibbled at it, her line of vision drifting towards the dress that she'd be putting on in a few hours. Apprehension crept into her again.

"Seriously Verity, did you ever think I'd actually be someone's wife?"

The words were out of her mouth before she could catch them followed by an awkward pause when she realized what she just said. She forgot about Frankie until she saw the look on Verity's face.

"Shit. I'm an idiot. You know what I meant. I didn't mean that I wouldn't have been Frankie's wife it's just that…you know. Okay, you can tell me to shut up any time now."

Verity said nothing but stared down at her cup. Demelza felt awful.

"You know, I won't have to worry about tripping on my feet because they'll be in my mouth," Demelza finally said.

Looking up from the cup, Verity smiled at her.

"It's okay Dem. We both know that you and Frankie didn't have what it would take to make a marriage. You certainly didn't have what you and the Brit have. So stop thinking about him or feeling any kind of guilt because I can tell you he'd want you to be happy."

Demelza put her cup down and leaned over to hug Verity.

"Thank you," she said.

"That's enough of this sentimental crap," Verity said. "You miss, need to get up and get ready."

Standing up, Verity took the cup out of Demelza's hand, put it on the tray and left to take it to the kitchen. Demelza watched then started to rise when her phone went off. Reaching next to her she answered.

"Hey there Poldark," she said with a smile.

"Hey yourself Carne," the voice on the other end said. "How are you doing, Dem?" he asked.

"I'm good. You know, just chilling, waiting to meet you at the church."

"You're lying."

Demelza held the phone away to look at it wondering if she had hit the Facetime button by accident. How did he know when she was lying?

"I'm not. It's just…never mind. Just typical pre-wedding jitters. You know. Will the flowers be right? Did we order enough food? That kind of thing. And how about you? Not nervous at all?" she asked hoping that he had some butterflies too.

"Not at all. Except for worrying about Prudie arriving on time. Her plane was due at the crack of dawn so I hope the car I ordered for her showed up to fetch her."

Now it was Demelza's turn to doubt what her fiancé said.

"Really? Just worried about Prudie are you? I call bull, Poldark," she said.

There was silence from the other end of the phone.

"Trying to catch me at my own game? I'm fine Dem, really. Just anxious," Ross said.

"About what? Not getting cold feet are you?" she teased.

"Never. Only hoping I can make you as happy as you've made me. I don't have a lot of to go on as to what marriages should be like," he said.

His tone was serious which only added to Demelza's nerves. The one thing she was glad about was that he was feeling the same as she with regards to how to do this marriage thing.

"Me either. So I guess we will just have to learn together. But seriously, no second thoughts, no urges to run back to Cornwall? No wishing you were marrying someone else? Like some desperate brunette?"

Demelza got up and started to walk around the room, coming to where her dress was hanging. She delicately touched the material, waiting for Ross to respond.

"No Demelza. I am not having second thoughts, urges or wishes about anything except putting a ring on the finger of a leggy redhead and making her my wife."

She smiled to herself as she turned to look in the mirror. The sight horrified her. Her eyes were puffy, her skin dull and her hair? Let's just say not even rats would take up residence in that nest. She needed to get off the phone and start her primping process or she would never be ready in time.

"Fuck!" she cried.

"Demelza? What? What's the matter?" Ross asked, panic evident in his voice.

"Nothing. Just that if you saw me now you'd sure as shit hightail it out of town. Listen, I've got to go or you'll be standing at the altar forever," she said as she ran around gathering things she needed to make herself presentable.

"Hey, Demelza? Demelza! Carne!" Ross shouted through the phone.

She came to a dead stop in the middle of her room when she heard him.

"What?" she said breathlessly.

"I love you. See you later," Ross said.

She started to feel tears gather. This man had the ability to turn her from a nut job to a pile of mush with just his voice.

"Ditto, Poldark. See you later," she replied.

Hanging up, she put the phone down then headed for the bathroom. As Demelza entered the hallway she saw Verity coming up the stairs carrying a small box.

"What's that?" she called

"I don't know. Dwight just dropped it off. I'm guessing it's from Bond downstairs," she said with a grin.

Demelza shook her head and handed her bath things to her friend. Taking the box, she realized her hands were trembling.

"Dem, relax. It's just a box," Verity said.

"I know but every time he does something my heart loves him a little more. It's ridiculous, Vee."

"Hey, consider yourself one of the lucky ones. Now, open it!"

Demelza lifted the lid to find diamond crusted 'D' initial in a small gold hexagon pendant. It was gorgeous. In the lid was a small note card. She looked at the words scribbled on the small space and wanted to hit him.

"What the hell is this for?" Demelza yelled.

Verity leaned over to take a closer look then held the necklace up to the light. Demelza hid the note from her friends prying eyes.

"Who cares? It's gorgeous. And it's so you Dem," Verity told her. "It's his wedding gift to you. It will go perfectly with your dress."

"I know. How does he do that?"

"Do what?" Verity asked as she held the jewelry in her hand.

"Know just the right thing to say or buy or do. He's practically perfect."

She glanced at the note again, smiling to herself. He really did know how to get to her. The words were simple and straight to her heart _. 'For my wife. A token that symbolizes a small piece of my devotion to you. Anything bigger and you'd get whiplash. ;) Love you endlessly, R'_

"Practical being the operative word. Listen, you can analyze your soon to be husband later. Right now, get in the shower or your hair will never dry in time."

"Yes, mother."

"And don't you forget it," Verity said as she smacked Demelza on the butt.

"Hey. Only people I'm going to marry get the privilege," Demelza said over her shoulder as she skipped down the hall to the bathroom.

Verity proceeded upstairs to find Dwight and get organized for the rest of the day. She had a list and before either she or Dwight could get ready to stand up for their two friends, she had to make sure that everything else was taken care of. She had already confirmed the limos and the flowers. She called the church to make sure that someone would be there early for Andrew to set up for the music. Jinny was coming to help with Demelza's hair and make-up and Jim was going to the yacht club to check on the reception. The most important thing was to coordinate Demelza and Ross's departure for the church to make sure they didn't run into each other. For some reason, this one old-fashioned tradition was the one thing Demelza wouldn't budge on. She wanted Ross to be knocked out by how she looked. And Verity couldn't blame her because she knew her friend was going to stunning.

Reaching Dwight's door she was about to knock when he opened it.

"I was wondering what took you so long," the tall one said.

"Are you saying that I'm a little OCD?"

Verity pushed her way past Dwight into his apartment and waited for him. He shut the door and walked towards her.

"Yes, I am. But it's why we love you. If you weren't organized, who would be? Now, what's the plan for today?" Dwight said as he held out his hand for the list which Verity promptly slapped into his palm.

"I've got everything pretty much covered. You're one job is to make sure the groom gets dressed and to the church before Demelza even comes down the stairs. Got it?"

Dwight was amused at her drill sergeant routine because he knew that it was Verity's way of coping with all the emotions of the day. He knew that aside from being excited for her friend, she was probably feeling sorry for herself at the prospect of losing her best friend and pseudo-sister. He understood because he felt the same way. Demelza was the closest thing he had to family and today she'd be one step further from them both. He also knew better than to tease Verity about it.

"Got it. I'm in charge of Ross."

Demelza finished her shower and wiped the steam from the mirror. Taking a good look at herself she smiled. A vision of her father came to her as she heard his voice in her head.

" _Be happy my girl. The boy loves you. Let him."_

"I will, Da. I will," she said forcing the tears back, refusing to let emotions of the day start so soon.

Shaking her hair out, Demelza used her fingers to detangle her curls while putting on her robe. As she stepped out of the bathroom she heard the radio playing and started to relax. It's as if someone had requested had to laugh and started to hum along with it.

 _Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_

Walking back into her room, she searched for her phone and quickly sent a text. Then the bride-to-be survey the room of everything she had: something old was her communion handkerchief that her mother had given her which was going to be tied around the bouquet; something blue was her flowers and the inevitable garter; something borrowed was the hair comb from Verity. As for something new, she thought that was going to be her dress but now she supposed it was Ross's gift. She was surprised that he had given her something so personal so that she wondered if her gift to him wasn't too silly. Too late to change it now; she just hoped he liked it.

She checked her shoes and stockings, items she dreaded putting on but knew they were necessary accessories. Next, she gave her dress the once-over, making sure that it was still in perfect shape. Taking a deep breath she was glad she went with her gut and chose this one. It was not one that Demelza considered her normal style, but there was something about it that just felt right. She hoped Ross loved it as much as she did but she was more excited about her reception outfit. She was hoping it would surprise him along with what she wore or didn't wear, underneath. On her dresser was a pink and black box from Victoria's Secret, a present from Verity. They had decided not to have a traditional bridal shower because Demelza was already feeling the lack of family; no need to shine a light on it. But the lack of a maternal figure didn't stop from Verity from insisting that Demelza have at least part of a traditional trousseau. Opening the box, she pulled out the lacy underwear that she would never have bought for herself and slipped them on. She was starting to feel like a bride, making this all become very real. Wrapping her robe back around her, she looped the sash then sorted through the makeup she had and realized she had nothing close to what she'd need for today. Luckily Jinny was well equipped with supplies and Demelza was grateful that her friend had offered to do her makeup and help with her hair because she was useless at being a girl.

Demelza returned to sit on the bed, trying to think of vows when Verity reappeared with Jinny in tow carrying what looked like a suitcase.

"Okay, that's settled. Dwight is in charge of the rings and the groom. So now we can focus on you," Verity said with authority.

Standing up, she went to her friends and drew them into a group hug.

"Thanks, guys. I thought I could do this myself but it seems I'm useless."

Again tears threaten to appear, but Demelza refused to allow them to come.

"Hold on Dem," Verity said. "No tears yet or Jinny might as well take her makeup and go."

"I know," Demelza said. "It's just that I love you both so much."

"Alright, that's it. Enough blubbering. Time to get serious."

Verity went into Jinny's bag and pulled out a bottle of Jameson and three glasses.

"Let's do this wedding right," she said pouring shots. She passed them around for a toast.

"To Demelza and Bond. I know I doubted this whole thing but-and I don't say this often-that guy downstairs loves you. Really loves you. You're still too good for him but then you'd be too good for anyone."

Now the tears did come.

"Stop it," Demelza cried. "If anything, you both are too good for me."

The girls drank then slapped the glasses onto the dresser.

"You should have saved this for the reception speech, Vee."

"Oh don't worry Dem. I've got that done too. Now let's get you ready to be a Bond girl and blow your Brit out of the water."

"Funny Vee."

Downstairs the groom was sipping his own coffee when his phone went off with a text. Reading it quickly he smiled then turned on the radio as instructed, listened to the song that was playing and grinned.

 _Oh, I'll go get a ring  
Let the choir bell sing like ooh  
So what you wanna do  
Let's just run girl  
If we wake up and you want to break up  
That's cool  
No, I won't blame you  
It was fun girl_

 _Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_

Fate as Demelza would say for this song to be playing the morning of their wedding. It eased his tension since he had been struggling with vows and wondered if Demelza was in the same dilemma. He was also missing her terribly, trying not to think about what exactly she was doing upstairs. He could only imagine which set his mind in all kinds of directions. When they said their goodbyes last night, they took their time as each kiss that was supposed to be the last led to another and another, neither of them wanting to part. Even though they knew it was only for a few hours until they would be together forever, it felt like a farewell that would never be retracted. Dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, Ross poured another cup while he killed time until Prudie arrived or it was time to leave, whichever came first. Ross paced the room trying to come up with some witty yet touching wording when there was a knock. Expecting his best man he strode across the room and opened the door.

"Prudie!"

Ross almost dropped his phone as he went in for a hug. Prudie wrapped her arms around him, her ample bust crushed against his chest.

"Mr. Ross!" she cried, tears beginning to fall, dampening his shirt.

"I almost worried that you wouldn't get here in time," Ross said.

He pulled away from her to see her smiling, yet weepy face and felt a sense of home. Prudie was the closest thing to a mother he had and today of all days, he needed her around. Taking her bag, he led her inside and shut the door.

"Come in. Do you want some breakfast? Coffee? Tea? Anything?" he asked.

The woman looked around at his apartment trying to get a feel for his life in Rockaway. She could tell instantly that a woman's touch had made this a home for him and she was glad. Prudie knew as soon as she met Demelza that she was a keeper and the woman to give Ross what he needed: stability and love.

"This place is nice Ross. I can see Demelza must have helped decorate it," she said turning to him.

"A little," he replied.

He sat down on the couch and motioned for her to join him.

"How was your flight?"

"Fine. Although the car ride was less than comforting. I didn't realize how much traffic there was just to get out of an airport."

Prudie settled back in a chair next to the window, her eyes seeming to be on the lookout for something or someone.

"Where is Demelza? I'd like to see her and say hello."

Ross checked the time on his phone then answered.

"She's upstairs in the main part of the house getting ready I suppose. For all her modern thoughts she wanted to do this traditionally so we haven't seen each other since yesterday. It's killing me."

Prudie chuckled at Ross's dilemma, amused that he was being told what to do and be patient, probably for the first time in his life.

"Well, well. So someone has finally put you in your place. It's about time," she told him.

"You sound as if I deserve this kind of torture. The truth is, Prudie, I'm nervous. I love her so much that I just want today and everything around it to be perfect. Like these bloody vows. I have no idea what to write that won't sound contrived," he said.

Feeling for her young boss, Prudie moved to where he sat to get his full attention.

"Ross, just tell her what's in your heart. I've known you forever and this is the first time a woman has thrown you off your game. Which I think is a good thing but shouldn't make things difficult. Knowing that you love someone with your entire being and that they love you in return should make today easy. Now, is there anything I can do to help?"

Ross gave Prudie another hug, letting some of the tension go.

"You're right of course. Demelza is everything to me. I never thought I'd be in this position," he said.

"You mean getting married?"

"No. So totally and completely in love with someone that what they want is the most important thing to me."

"Oh you mean, you never thought you'd become a grownup," she responded.

Ross looked at her and smirked; he knew that her teasing was closer to the truth than anyone had ever told him.

"Yes. Fine. Now, we have a bit of time before we have to leave for church so do you want me to show you around? I hope you don't mind but I've arranged for you to stay with Verity. She's got a house like this one and plenty of room."

"I'm sure it will suit me just fine. Besides, I'm not here for the accommodations. I'm here to see my boy get married," she said.

He gave her another hug then stood and went to the kitchen to deposit his cup in the sink. Again there was another knock on the door. He wasn't expecting anyone yet so Ross had no idea who it might be. Prudie stood and waited to see who she'd be meeting next. Ross opened the door and saw a surfboard, embossed with an American and Cornish flag.

"Happy wedding day, dude," Dwight said popping out from behind the board and proceeded to carry the seven-foot piece of fiberglass into Ross's apartment.

He leaned it up against a wall then held up a note.

"Here. From the redhead upstairs," he said thrusting the piece of paper into Ross' hand.

Stunned, he tore at the small envelope and extracted the note card. A smile came over his face as he read it.

"Well, don't just stand there. What did Dem say?" Dwight asked.

"It's kind of personal," Ross said slowly, reading the words again.

"Oh cut the bull! Just read it!"

Ross looked from the paper to Dwight to Prudie, who gave him an encouraging wink.

"No. We share a lot of things Dwight including a love for the redhead upstairs but I'm keeping this one to myself. Sorry. Now, is everything set?

Disappointed but not discouraged, Dwight noticed Prudie for the first time.

"Hey, are you Prudie? Demelza will be happy to know you made it," he said walking to her with his hand extended in greeting.

"Yes. And you must be Dwight Enys. Ross has mentioned you. I understand the two of you have become great friends," she answered, taking his hand and shaking.

"You could say that. We have a lot in common. Mainly Demelza. Still, we've become pretty tight, wouldn't you say?" he asked turning to Ross for the answer.

"Yes. Otherwise, you wouldn't be my best man. Speaking of which, let me give you the rings so you have them."

Ross retreated to the bedroom then came back with a small wooden box. He handed it to Dwight who opened it to find two simple platinum bands. Nothing extraordinary but the lid did have a quote that he thought was perfect for his friends.

"Wow, Poldark, you did this right. Where did you get this?" Dwight asked.

"Demelza found it. It's perfect, don't you think?"

"Definitely," he said then showed it to Prudie.

" _With sandy toes and salty kisses we became Mr. and Mrs." s_ he recited.

"That's lovely, Ross."

The trio looked amongst themselves, now awkward as to what to do or say next.

"How's Demelza?" Ross asked.

"Don't know. Haven't seen her. Verity came storming up to my place giving me my marching orders for the day then disappeared. I haven't heard anything break or any crying so I supposed everything is good. And how are you?"

Dwight moved to the kitchen and helped himself to a cup of coffee, leaning against the counter waiting for a response.

"Good. Nervous. Anxious to get this show on the road," Ross said.

He was getting fidgety, his hands in and out of his pockets, his eyes dropping to his phone in expectation.

"So is she I think. Now, what else is there to do?"

Ross shook his head.

"Nothing. That's the problem. Verity has everything so organized there's nothing to do except wait. It's driving me mad."

"Yes, she is a take charge kind of person. All she gave me to do was secure the rings," Dwight said holding up the box," and making sure you got to the church on time."

"Oh, so she doesn't trust me to get into a car?" Ross said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I think she wants to make sure you get there in suitable condition to marry Demelza."

The men exchanged grins knowing that their common friend was right. In the state he was in, Ross could easily let nerves take over making him a basket case for the rest of the day. The goal to keep him focused was a smart one.

"Listen, I would really like to see Demelza. Can you take me to her?"

Ross jumped up at that and offered to show Prudie the way until Dwight intercepted.

"I don't think so Poldark. Do you want Verity to castrate you which would make the honeymoon a moot point? Better let me take her upstairs," he said, leading the way out the back door through the house.

"Dwight, I promise not to peek at anything going on. I was just going to give her directions."

"Sure you were. Listen if you're a good boy, I'll see if I can sneak Demelza down the back stairs so you can talk to her but not see her. I have plans for tonight with Caroline and I don't need Verity infringing on my manhood either. So sit tight and I'll see what I can do."

"You're the best, Dwight."

"And that's why you and Dem picked me to be best man. Be back in a bit."

Prudie let Dwight escort her out of the apartment through the connecting door that led to the main floor of the house, leaving Ross to stand in his living room with the surfboard. While they were gone he read the note Demelza sent with it again.

" _So hey there Poldark. I thought since we met while I was surfing, I would finally let you have a board of your own. Silly I know but I couldn't think of anything else that would suit you on a day like today or that would better reflect our relationship. Can't wait to see you on it in Cornwall. Just remember this: whether we catch a perfect wave, or get find ourselves in an undertow, we're better together than apart. See you later. I'll be the one in the long white dress. XOXO". DC (soon to be DP)_

He smiled at the note which was perfectly Demelza. How had he gone so long without this woman in his life? Ross thought back on what he had in Cornwall before coming to the states and realized it was nothing. Aside from his father, Prudie, and Jud, everything and everyone else was inconsequential. He wouldn't miss any of them if they disappeared from his world. With Demelza, he knew that if ever something happened and he found himself without her, he'd be lost. And suddenly vows came to him, practically writing themselves. Ross looks for the paper he was writing on earlier, finding it on the coffee table. Taking up a pen he began to put down thoughts that he hoped were good enough for vows when he heard a timid knock at the back door. Leaving what he was doing in mid-sentence he walked towards the back of the apartment and turned the knob.

"Don't!" said a voice on the other side. "Do you want us to have bad luck today Poldark? The last thing I need is some jinx on us where Lizzie or another ray of sunshine could just ruin the day."

"Demelza you're being ridiculous," Ross said trying to push the door open.

"I'm not joking around Poldark. One more inch and I'll send Verity down here."

Ross was surprised when he realized she was serious. She really didn't want to see him.

"Dem, I just need to see you," he said almost pleading.

"Nope. Not until those doors open at the church. You'll just have to imagine what I look like," she said, totally enjoying the teasing she was giving him.

"Oh I can imagine plenty, Carne, don't you worry. But really, how are you holding up?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine. Ready to get this party started. You?"

"Same. Listen can we at least do something?"

"Gosh, you are unbelievable. I am not having a dirty conversation with you through a slightly open door," she replied.

"Don't be silly. Can I just hold your hand for a minute? I need to feel you, Dem."

He heard her breath catch on the other side and knew he had her. It wasn't his intention to torment her because he really did need to feel her. Her caresses were always calming and right now he needed some of that.

"You're impossible," she said as she slipped her hand through the door reaching for his. Taking it, Ross brought it to his lips and kissed her, then rubbed his cheek against it. Demelza gasped at the connection, her heart beating just a little faster.

"I loved my present Ross. It's absolutely beautiful. Thank you," she whispered, her cheek pressed against the door.

"I'm glad. And the board Dem? Perfect. Oh, and what you said? You're right. Calm or rough waters, we can get through anything together."

"Don't make me cry or Jinny will kill you for ruining my makeup."

"Oh, I wouldn't want her mad at me too."

They stood like that for a few minutes more, hands linked, heads leaning against either side of the door when their peace was broken by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. Reluctant to part, they stayed as they were until a voice called out.

"Demelza Carne! Get your ass up here and finish getting dressed or that boy will be left standing at the altar alone."

Letting their hands drop, Ross and Demelza moved away from the door and gathered themselves again.

"The warden is calling you," he said.

"Yes. I better go. It won't be long now. Are you ready?"

"Very much so. You?"

"So ready, you have no idea. Oh, I saw Prudie. I think she's as happy for us as we are."

"Yes. She thinks you're the best thing for me since long pants."

"Well, I am. "

"DEMELZA!" Verity bellowed again.

"I better go. Love you," she said to the closing door.

"Me too," he replied.

Verity stood behind Demelza fixing the comb in her hair that held her veil. The women looked at each other in the mirror and smiled.

"You're beautiful Dem. Bond isn't going to be able to think straight once he sees you."

"You think so? It's not too much?" Demelza asked, worried now that maybe she had gone over the top.

"Are you kidding? It's so you," she answered.

The dress was ivory colored with a tank top style top in tulle that was beaded on the bodice and around her back. It was sleeveless which allowed Demelza to feel free; the last thing she wanted was to feel constricted especially since she rarely wore long sleeves. Jinny had made sure her hair fell in controlled waves, partially held up by Verity seashell clip. Wispy tendrils framed her face that Jinny made up with just hints of pink and blush. The one thing Demelza insisted on was that she didn't look like she was wearing makeup. Even mascara was debated but once applied it brought out the blueness of her eyes. Verity found her shoes and helped Demelza into them. Ivory satin with matching beading on the dress.

"You look pretty good yourself Vee," Demelza said looking at her best friend, pseudo-sister, and partner in crime.

"Thanks. But I'm pretty sure all eyes will be on you today," Verity said.

Demelza had picked out a similar style dress but shorter in a slate blue. It looked great on her friend but more importantly, it was comfortable. That was the selling point. Her own gown was easy to wear as well but she decided to get a second outfit for the reception anyway. The women took a minute to check out each other when they heard cars outside. Verity went to the window and saw the town car pull up.

"Looks like it's showtime Dem."

Verity kept her eye out the window to make sure the men looked like they should. Suddenly Dwight and Ross emerged in their tan suits, looking pretty fine.

"Wow," Verity said.

"What? What is it?" Demelza said in a panic.

"Nothing. Except those guys are looking pretty hot."

"Let me see," Demelza said making her way to the window.

"Nope. Just stay put, and take my word for it. You'll see him soon enough."

"No fair Verity. He's my fiancé."

"Yes he is Demelza and if you want him to become your husband, without any unwanted issues, then you'll do what I say. Now, do you have everything? Old, new, borrowed and blue?"

Thinking about each respective item Demelza remembered the new.

"Dammit Vee, I almost forgot Ross' gift. Can you help me put it on?"

She walked to the dresser and picked up the box handing it to Verity. Crouching down so her friend could reach around her next without mussing her hair, Demelza watched in the mirror as the necklace came to lie on her chest. Tracing it with her fingers she started to tremble; Verity saw this and hugged her from behind.

"Breathe Dem. This was meant to be. Now, what's say we get you to the church and married to your James Bond before the flowers and your hair wilt?"

Demelza nodded as she blinked back tears. Verity grabbed the bouquet of bluebells and roses and handed it to her with her mother's handkerchief tied around it. Picking up her own spray of bluebells and lily of the valley, she gave her friend a hug then they both high fived with the flowers.

"Okay," Demelza said. "Let's get this show on the road."


	31. At Last

The first town car pulled up to the church with Dwight, Ross, and Prudie, coming to a stop around the back entrance. Dwight got out first then helped Prudie while Ross slid out last. The men stood by the car as Prudie checked them, making sure that that they were unwrinkled and still looked crisp despite the slight humidity in the air.

"This church is lovely Ross. I can imagine what your mother would say if she saw you getting married like this," Prudie said.

"I hope she'd be pleased," Ross replied.

"Without a doubt," the woman said, as she straightened his boutonniere.

"What about my father?" he asked.

"He'd think Demelza was a looker," she teased.

Ross looked down at her know she was only half joking. If his father was still alive, he'd have to keep Demelza under guard.

"Actually Ross, I think your father would be proud that you finally grew up."

"I suppose I shouldn't ask for more."

Prudie leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What's past is past. Today is about the future. Shall we? Let's not keep the girl waiting. The way she looks someone might snatch her away," she said.

Ross looked down at Prudie, now totally impatient to see his fiancée. He offered her his arm and she took it, as they walked into the church. Dwight followed, checking his pocket once more for the ring box. Satisfied it was easy to reach, he jumped ahead of Ross and Prudie to open the door for them. They made their way to the small room behind the altar and spoke with Fr. Keane. Going over some last minute details, Ross sent Dwight out to the check on things most especially to see if Demelza had arrived yet.

"Patience boy. She'll be here soon. Verity said they are just down the block. But I'll take a survey of the congregation and make sure everything is ready," Dwight said.

He then had a thought. "Prudie, would you like me to escort you to your seat?" he said.

Blushing slightly at the tall, sandy-haired young man, Prudie gladly took his arm and let him lead her out into the church.

"Yes, thank you," she said before turning to Ross again.

"Trust yourself, my boy. She loves you. You can't ask for more than that."

Ross gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug before sending her off with Dwight. He looked at his vows again and had second thoughts about them but it was too late now to change them. Pacing around the small room, he tried not to think about anything in particular because for some reason his mind kept drifting to the wedding night. He was sure the images he was conjuring up were not appropriate for a church atmosphere and he was shocked he wasn't struck by lightning yet.

Demelza stood in the main vestibule waiting for the ushers to open the door. Verity had given her dress a final fluff so that it fell perfectly behind her and straightened her veil as well. Now she tried not to bounce on her feet in anticipation afraid she might catch on the hem. Moving a little closer to the door, she heard low rumblings coming from the crowd while the organ played light processional music. After much deliberation, she and Ross agreed to traditional selections for the bulk of the service but had something special planned for the recessional. Looking down at her flowers, Demelza ran her finger over the embroidery that etched out a shamrock and the letter 'M' for her mother. A sudden pang of loneliness came over her when she realized she had no one in the pews who were blood relatives. Everyone in the church was either a friend of hers, her dad's or customers of the bar. It made her a little sad until she remembered that at the end of that aisle was a man who loved her and who was now going to be her family. Again tears threatened to appear and she waved her hand in front of her face to force them away. Demelza lifted her hand to her cheek to try and cool them down when Jinny came into the vestibule.

"Demelza! What are you doing?" she whispered angrily. "You'll ruin everything I've done. Here, let me check you."

Pulling a tissue out from her purse, she dabbed Demelza's cheekbones and carefully cleaned up the random flecks of mascara.

"There. Good as new. Now do me a favor Demelza: try and keep the emotions in check until the pictures are over, okay?" Jinny said, giving Demelza a kiss on the cheek and light hug, not wanting to mess her up.

"Thanks, Jin. You're the best," Demelza said.

"No, that's Verity. I'm just second string but you love me anyway," Jinny said with a bright smile.

The young girl turned to rejoin the congregation when the doors opened and Jim walked in breathless.

"Did I miss it?" he asked oblivious to Demelza standing there in a white dress. She and Jinny laughed.

"Not quite, Jimbo but almost," Jinny said dragging him by the arm. "Let's go sit down so these two can get married."

Demelza gave her friend a nod and mouthed the words 'thank you' as they passed into the church. She skirted back away from the opening so no one would see her. Taking a deep breath she prepared herself to make her entrance when Verity came through the doors forcing Demelza to once again find a way to hide.

"You ready Dem? Because let me tell you, that boy in there is chomping at the bit and I'm pretty sure he'd rather be chomping on something else," she teased.

"Making dirty jokes in church, Vee? Great. Let's just wait for the altar to go up in flames, shall we?" Demelza said, trying to ease her nerves.

"Well if it hasn't done it yet with the hotness of those two guys waiting for you, it won't now. Let's get you married because I am so ready to show this dress off and party," Verity said.

The girls looked at each other knowing that this was going to change things for them. Not dwelling on that for now, Verity gave her friend a hug before turning her back to her, waiting for the sign that the wedding was about to start. It only took a minute before one of the ushers opened the door and the sound of the Pachabel Canon in D wafted through the rafters towards them. With a final look over her shoulder towards Demelza, Verity gave her a wink and started the walk down the aisle. As she passed the pews which were decorated with white hydrangeas, she smiled at those gathered. Andrew was up in the choir loft with members of his band, ready to play after the ceremony. Verity thought about what Ross and Demelza had planned when she saw the groom, grinning like a schoolboy and she grinned right back at him. When she reached the first step of the altar she leaned towards him and whispered," Hold on to your scones, Bond."

Ross was confused but curious as to what she meant. He turned towards Dwight who patted him on the shoulder as the doors opened and both men directed their attention to the back of the church when Demelza appeared.

She decided to walk herself down the aisle, unescorted. She thought it would be disrespectful to her dad to have someone take his place at such an important moment in her life. She also saw the walk towards Ross as a symbol of her leaving her solitude behind to become one half of a whole. These thoughts were all running through her head the past 24 hours as this day got closer and now as she was about to stride towards her future and Demelza Mary Carne was surer than ever that this is the path that life chose for her. Taking a step forward to get her bearings, Demelza waited for the congregation to rise before she started. She averted her eyes for a moment, looking down at her flowers before slowly raising her head to see Ross waiting for her. His face was bright and he looked extremely handsome. Demelza smiled at him, her heart starting to beat so hard she was sure that the tulle and beads of her dress could be seen moving. Conscious of the fact that she was wearing heels for the first time, she walked deliberately down the aisle, not looking to either side but focused solely on Ross. Their eyes didn't divert from each other and the closer Demelza got to Ross, the giddier she felt. Before she knew it she was at the steps of the altar with Verity taking her flowers out of one hand and Ross grasping her other. He led her to stand in front of Fr. Keane then whispered, "Here we go love."

She looked over at him and saw the smile in his eyes.

"No turning back now, Poldark."

He squeezed her hand tighter as Dwight and Verity joined them. Then Fr. Keane motioned for the congregation to sit, including the bridal party. As the foursome sat in front of Fr. Keane, he welcomed those gathered to the wedding of Demelza Mary Carne and Ross Vennor Poldark. As Ross was not Catholic they wouldn't have a full mass but Demelza did still want as many of the traditional elements as possible because that was what her parents would want.

Dwight started off the ceremony with a reading from the Bible about two becoming one.

 _The Lord God said: "It is not good for the man to be alone.  
I will make a suitable partner for him."  
So the Lord God formed out of the ground  
various wild animals and various birds of the air,  
and he brought them to the man to see what he would call them;  
whatever the man called each of them would be its name.  
The man gave names to all the cattle,  
all the birds of the air, and all wild animals;  
but none proved to be the suitable partner for the man.  
So the Lord God cast a deep sleep on the man,  
and while he was asleep,  
he took out one of his ribs and closed up its place with flesh.  
The Lord God then built up into a woman the rib  
that he had taken from the man.  
When he brought her to the man, the man said:  
"This one, at last, is bone of my bones  
and flesh of my flesh;  
This one shall be called 'woman,'  
for out of 'her man' this one has been taken."  
That is why a man leaves his father and mother  
and clings to his wife,  
and the two of them become one body.  
The word of the Lord._

Next Prudie was drafted to do a responsorial psalm which, when Demelza chose it, she found out was the source of one of her favorite songs from "Godspell":

 _Bless the Lord, O my soul;  
and all within me, his holy name.  
Bless the Lord, O my soul,  
and never forget all his benefits._

As Prudie read on and got the congregation to answer, Demelza had to fight the urge to sing out loud. Ross felt her starting to get distracted with whatever was running through her head and tugged at her hand to bring her back.

"Dem, save the dancing for later, ok?" he whispered.

"Right," she answered quickly and went back to paying attention to the goings-on.

Verity was next. She placed her flowers and Demelza's on the chair behind her and walked to the podium. This reading was typical in most weddings but both Ross and Demelza felt it was appropriate for them. With a look towards the bride and groom, Verity opened the gospel to the page for her reference and with a catch in her voice, began to read. Ross and Demelza glanced at each other and smiled as Verity reached the end of the passage:

 _If I give away everything I own,  
and if I hand my body over so that I may boast  
but do not have love, I gain nothing.  
Love is patient, love is kind.  
It is not jealous, is not pompous,  
it is not inflated, it is not rude,  
it does not seek its own interests,  
it is not quick-tempered, it does not brood over injury, it does not rejoice over wrongdoing  
but rejoices with the truth.  
It bears all things, believes all things,  
hopes all things, endures all things.  
Love never fails._

As Verity came down off the podium she stopped in front of Ross and Demelza and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. She returned to her seat next to Demelza and music started from the rear of the church. Again tapping into Demelza's favorite musical, Andrew started to play an acoustic version of "Light of the World". Hearing the familiar tune relaxed Demelza for what was to come. She was glad they agreed to include traditional vows because she knew that anything she tried to come up with might not make sense or express what she felt for this whole thing. As Fr. Keane gave the homily she tried to concentrate on what he was saying. Something about loss, family, love, marriage. She felt Ross's thumb rubbing the back of her hand which distracted her from what was going on around her; her thoughts meandering through what was supposed to happen during the rest of the ceremony to the reception. Demelza was starting to panic that they had forgotten something when she heard her name being called.

"Demelza?"

It was Ross, who then helped her to stand in front of the priest. Fr Keane started the vow part of the ceremony by asking the standard questions.

"Ross and Demelza, have you come here to enter into marriage without coercion, freely and wholeheartedly?" he asked.

They responded in unison, "We have." Fr. Keane continued.

"Are you prepared, as you follow the path of marriage, to love and honor each other for as long as you both shall live?"

Again they answered as one, "We are".

They were beginning to relax until the priest asked the next question.

"Are you prepared to accept children lovingly from God and to bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?"

With a smile and again in one voice replied without hesitation, "Yes".

Fr. Keane instructed them to face each other to recite their vows. Ross began.

"I Ross take you Demelza to be my wife. I promise to be faithful to you, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love you and honor you all the days of my life."

Demelza repeated the same words, deciding it was better than trying to stumble over phrases she couldn't string together. She spoke softly but clearly to Ross, her eyes focused on his. He held both her hands in his as she recited the words that bound couples together for ages and yet still sounded and felt new. For the first time today, Demelza felt safe with not a tear in sight. She finished with a wink to Ross who unnoticed, shook his head. Fr. Keane nodded in approval and spoke again.

"It seems the groom as something he wanted to add to the vows. Ross?"

Demelza was baffled because this was not discussed during all the planning stages. Bringing her closer to him so that he spoke only to her, Ross started.

"Demelza, you know I don't really know how to do this marriage thing. Not only because I've never done it before but mainly because, well, my family was far from perfect. But I did see how my father loved my mother and how she loved him without question despite his being less than perfect. I know that he was a better man because of her. And I know I'm a better man because of you."

She said nothing but now let a tear slip down her cheek which Ross immediately moved to catch. She was going to kill him.

"You did it again Poldark."

Fr. Keane interrupted the moment between them with a clearing of his throat.

"Demelza, do you have something you want to say?"

Taking a deep breath, she looked from the priest to Ross and said simply, "Ditto."

The priest smiled at the couple and replied," That will do. Now, let us proceed with the rings. Dwight?"

Fumbling for a minute, Dwight reached into his jacket pocket and produced the small box which held the simple bands. He opened it and handed them to the priest who put them on the open Bible and proceeded to bless them. When given the signal, Ross and Demelza took the rings and waited for Fr. Keane to direct their next move.

"Ross, slip the ring on Demelza's left-hand repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed."

Ross did as he was told and Demelza followed. They turned back to the priest who made the sign of the cross over their heads and blessed them one last time. And they were married. A spontaneous round of applause erupted in the church which Fr. Keane had to quiet down.

"He hasn't even kissed the bride yet."

The couple turned to each other and corrected that at once, bringing their lips together in a sweet but passionate kiss, appropriate for church. As they parted, Verity gave the sign to Andrew who prompted the band to start playing the recessional. At the first note, the congregation started to laugh because while most expected the traditional tune by Mendelssohn, the newly married Mr. and Mrs. Poldark had other ideas. With one last quick kiss, Ross and Demelza started up the aisle to Andrew's version of the Bruno Mars song, "Marry You". Making their way past their guests, they practically bounced out of the church, smiling at those on either side of them who sang them out. For the first time, Demelza saw Elizabeth, sitting stone-faced with George by her side. Too wrapped up in her own happiness, she gave the brunette her biggest smile, then grabbed Ross arm and continued out.

When they reached the vestibule they turned to each other and shared a proper kiss.

"How do you do, Mr. Poldark?" she said with a grin.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Poldark," he replied.

Presently they were joined by Dwight, Verity, and Prudie, all of whom gave hugs and kisses to the new couple. They were going to pass on a standard reception line, deciding that they just wanted to meet and greet their guests at the party. Walking out of the church, Ross and Demelza took one car to the club while the others took another. Pictures were going to be taken on the beach before the reception so the Poldarks headed that way; the weather was perfect as the sun was just calming down in the early evening sky. They drove to the boardwalk near the yacht club and walked the short distance to where they would pose for formal portraits. Both agreed to just a few of these because what they really wanted was to enjoy their reception and have pictures of that. With the shots done, Ross led Demelza back to the car for the drive to their celebration. Alone for a few minutes, they wrapped themselves in each other, no longer worried about wrinkling their clothes or mussing their hair.

"Have I told you how absolutely breathtaking you looked walked down that aisle to me?"Ross said, his lips placing light kisses on her neck.

"Maybe. I can't remember because you looked pretty dashing yourself up on that altar, Poldark. But thank you. I was hoping that you'd like this," she said looking down at her dress.

"It's so you Dem."

She grinned. "I know."

He kissed her careful to keep his hands in safe areas so he didn't get caught on the tulle. She let herself fall into his embrace with her hands tangling in his hair, a low moan escaping her mouth. Suddenly as if she remembered something she pulled away and looked for a mirror in the small handbag Verity insisted she carry.

"What's the matter? Are we falling into the trap that once couples are married they lose interest in sex?" he teased.

Demelza gave him a death glare which had Ross retreating slightly into the corner of the car.

"No smart ass. If you ruin Jinny's make up job, she'll kill not only me but you. Especially before we make our entrance," she explained.

"Entrance? We're really going the traditional wedding route, aren't we?" Ross said watching as she reapplied some lip gloss.

He'd never seen her do such a feminine task and he found it fascinating as well as a bit of a turn on. His mind again wandered to later when they would start their honeymoon. Demelza caught him staring at her, knowing full well what he was thinking because she was thinking the same thing.

"Down, Poldark. Party first, play later. Besides I could really use a drink."

Satisfied that her face was repaired, Demelza put away the makeup items and placed the bag next to her bouquet. She took Ross's hand and kissed his ring just as they arrived at the club. The car came to a stop and the driver opened the door to let them out. Verity and Dwight were waiting for them by the door with two glasses; not of champagne but of Jameson's. Demelza was grateful and amused that her friends knew her so well. Walking hand in hand, she reached out and took the glass, knocking back the drink. Ross followed suit then the couple hugged their friends and as a foursome walked into the building.

Entering the room, Ross and Demelza headed straight for the dance floor to start the party with their first dance. Again, expectations were for something romantic but the bride hand other things in mind. With the help of Andrew, she took a microphone and started to sing "Shut up and Dance" directly to Ross. The song she picked was deliberate because she knew he hated dancing but she was not going to let him off the hook tonight. By the second verse, she was standing in front of him where he finally drew her into his arms.

"Very clever Carne," he said.

"I believe the name is Poldark," she replied.

He was about to move when the music changed. The band switched gears and began to play a song that was more in keeping with a first dance. As soon as Ross heard the tune and Andrew's singing he wrapped his arms around Demelza and whispered in her ear.

"Perfect choice, Mrs. Poldark."

He made sure to emphasize her title as she led her around the dance floor slowly.

"I thought you'd like it. Because it's true Poldark. At last, my love _has_ come along," Demelza murmured before singing in his ear.

 _At last, my love has come along_ _  
_ _My lonely days are over and life is like a song, oh yeah_ _  
_ _At last the skies above are blue_ _  
_ _My heart was wrapped up clover the night I looked at you_ _  
_ _I found a dream that I could speak to_ _  
_ _A dream that I can call my own_ _  
_ _I found a thrill to press my cheek to_ _  
_ _A thrill I've never known, oh yeah_ _  
_ _You smiled, you smiled oh and then the spell was cast_ _  
_ _And here we are in Heaven_ _  
_ _For you are mine at last_

They continued to dance as Verity and Dwight joined them, leading the rest of the guests to join in as well. When the song was over, Ross kissed his wife again before leading her to their table. Lifting their glasses of champagne, they drank as Verity and Dwight joined Andrew on stage.

"Before we get down to some serious partying for the Poldarks, Dwight and I wanted to give these two just some words of wisdom. Remember, this is being said with love," she said.

Ross and Demelza exchanged looks wondering just what their friend was about to say.

"Oh relax, you two. Really all we want to say is that we wish you nothing but love and a lifetime of happiness. And as for you, Bond, one more thing and don't ever forget it: protect her, spoil her, dance with her and never stop loving her or someone else will".

She raised her glass as did everyone else in the room and toasted the new couple. There was the sound in the room clinking cutlery against the crystal as a sign that the newlyweds should kiss. Not wanting to disappoint and not needing much encouragement, they did as requested to the cheers of their guests. Verity walked over to them and gave them a thumbs up before taking Demelza by the hand.

"Where are you taking my wife?" Ross asked.

"Patience, Poldark. You'll have her for the rest of your life. We're just going to make a little wardrobe adjustment."

Demelza gave Ross a quick kiss and left with Verity and a smirk on her face. Dwight came over with his sometime girlfriend Caroline and sat down next to Ross. He was just beginning to get tipsy which accounted for his overly affectionate hug to the groom.

"I'm really happy for you Ross. But remember what Vee said. You break her heart, I'll break your face," he said. "Come on Caro, let's get a drink."

He took the blond and headed for the bar when Prudie came to sit by Ross.

"How are you doing, my boy?" she asked.

"I'm great. She's amazing isn't she?"

Ross searched the room to see if his wife had returned but was met with a sea of guests, all of whom were having a good time.

"She is that. Now make sure you remember it when the blush of the honeymoon is over," Prudie advised.

"I will," Ross replied. He was about to say something else when they were joined by Elizabeth and George.

"Well Ross, is everything to your liking?" she asked.

The question might have been about the party but the tone implied something more personal. Prudie sat back and watched this woman work, not trusting to leave Ross alone in her presence. George said nothing but stared at the glass he held, letting Elizabeth go on.

"The party's great Elizabeth. Thank your dad for us. We couldn't ask for more," Ross said.

"That's good. You look great by the way, Ross. How about a dance?" she asked, moving around the table to get close to him when a chorus of whistles traveled through the room.

"Oh, my. Well, Ross, it seems your wife really does want this to be a party. Have a look," Prudie said.

He tried to see what she was referring to but his line of vision was blocked by Elizabeth and George. Standing and moving them out of way, Ross saw his wife walk towards him in an outfit that was decidedly not bridal. The lace covered crop top and sleek pants highlighted her shape in the best possible way. All Ross wanted to do was touch that bit of skin that was visible between her top and slacks. He met her halfway and without a second thought, kissed her making sure his fingers grazed her bare waist.

"Are you trying to kill me before we even get to the honeymoon?" he said.

"No, just giving you a little bit of an appetizer. Speaking of which, I'm starving. Let's eat."

Grabbing his hand she went to the buffet with her husband in tow. The night wore on with more food, more drink, and plenty of dancing. Ross finally succumbed to a dance with Elizabeth as George took Demelza for a spin. However, the couple kept their eyes on each other and not their dancing partners, exchanging non-verbal messages across the room. For her part, Demelza didn't mind dancing with George but she did mind Elizabeth getting just a little too close to Ross for her liking. Maneuvering her partner in her husband's direction, she sidled up to them with a slight bump.

"Sorry Lizzie, afraid I'm going to cut in and take my husband back," she said as she let go of George and slid between her rival and Ross.

Ross hid a smirk by turning his head as he watched his wife out play Elizabeth.

"Sure Demelza. I guess I'll just go and see to the cake," Elizabeth said walking away from the couple with George tagging along like a puppy. After a few steps, she stopped and turned back to them. "Oh Demelza, I'm not really sure that outfit is really suited to you. It's a bit too edgy for someone as ordinary as you."

Ross felt Demelza tense up at the comment and held her tightly before she flew at Elizabeth and grabbed her by her extensions.

"Easy there, Dem. She's just jealous and you know it. Not only do you look amazing in this, you do have a better-looking dance partner."

She raised an eyebrow at him before placing his arms around her so they could dance.

"Thanks, Ross but you should have let me go. All I needed was one clean shot," she said her eyes traveling to watch Elizabeth.

"I didn't think you wanted to risk getting blood on your clothes," he teased.

Demelza relaxed and looked at her husband who raised an eyebrow of his own. He was right, of course.

"Always the practical one, aren't you?"

"Only because I really want to see you wear this again sometime. Otherwise, I'd let you loose and have at her," he said.

She broke out into a raucous laugh and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks for saying the right thing Poldark."

"That's what I'm here for," he answered.

They retreated into their own bubble for the moment when Demelza realized something.

"Hey you know what you haven't said since we left the church?" she asked.

"What?"

"You haven't told me you love me. Three hours into the marriage and already you're slacking."

Ross searched her face and knew she was only partially teasing because he knew she needed to hear it, especially after the encounter with Elizabeth. He didn't know what it was but something about that woman played on Demelza's insecurities.

"Then I'll correct that now," he said, leaning into her ear. "I love you, Demelza Carne Poldark. Not just in church or in these clothes or even out of them. I love you always."

And again he brought tears to her eyes and this time she let them go.

"Damn you," she said.

"I know. But you love me too," Ross said.

"Yeah, I do. I really do. What say we go cut a cake?"

Ross bent down and kissed her slowly, letting the taste of her linger on his lips. They parted, their eyes only on each other, a growing need rising in them.

"Yes. Let's cut the cake and then get out of here," Ross suggested.

"I'm all for that but I still have to throw the bloody bouquet and say goodbye to everyone," Demelza said.

Ross was amused at her picking up on some British phrases when he concurred.

"Then let's cut fast and make our rounds now."

Demelza grinned at his enthusiasm.

"I like the way you think, Poldark."

"I hope you didn't marry me just for my brain," he said.

She smacked his butt as she walked towards the cake table.

"No, not just your brain," she said taking his hand and leading him across the room.

They reached the small table that was adorned with a three-tier cake decorated with white frosting and small bluebells. The tray surrounding the bottom layer was covered in cookie crumbs made to look like sand then scattered with fondant seashells. Departing from tradition, there were no plastic versions of Ross and Demelza, but rather small replicas of two surfboards: one with stars and stripes and one with the Cornish flag. Demelza picked up the carving knife and cut into the bottom layer, slicing and removing a small piece of cake, placing it on a plate. Unable to decide on a flavor for the cake, they compromised and had two flavors per tier; vanilla bean for Demelza and dark chocolate for Ross. Ross took a fork, scooped a piece of the cake and waited as Demelza opened her mouth for a taste. She then did the same thing for Ross but with the added motion of dabbing his lips with frosting just so she could kiss it off.

"Tasty but not as good as you," she said just for his ears to hear.

Ross smiled then took her face in her hands and returned the kiss.

"I feel the same way, love."

With cake served, the bar almost depleted and the room emptying, Ross and Demelza were ready to sneak out and start their marriage. Prudie had made friends with some of Tom Carne's old cronies who invited her to join them back at the bar for the after party. Ross was happy to see his surrogate mother having such a good time in his adopted hometown. Dwight and Caroline had found a corner of the room and kept to themselves as the night wore down while Verity and Andrew made sure the music didn't stop. It was as they were leading another chorus of "Piano Man" that Verity caught Demelza's eye and motioned if she were ready to toss the bouquet and get out of there. Demelza nodded then went back to the table to get the throwaway bouquet and headed for the doorway. Verity in the meantime, wrangled the single women in the room into a cluster as they waited for Demelza to go into action. With her back turned Verity counted to three. Demelza chucked the flowers into the air and turned to see them land in the last pair of hands she expected. Elizabeth.

Hiding her displeasure she clapped with the rest of the room. Next was Ross's turn to throw the garter but they skipped the removal of the one from Demelza's leg. That tradition they were both happy to pass on. Instead, he was given a spare by Dwight and as with the girls, the men were positioned into a group waiting for the toss. With less drama, Ross threw it over his shoulder and to the gasp of the room, it landed at Dwight's feet. Ross gave his friend an apologetic look then hurried to find Demelza and get her out of there before things got ugly as they saw Caroline go up to her boyfriend and intercepted his even attempting to put it on Elizabeth's leg. Verity disarmed the situation by calling for a final round of shots and inviting all who were left back to the bar to continue the night. There was a rousing cheer from the gathering which helped divert attention from Ross and Demelza's exit. With a nod and an air kiss, Verity sent them out. The bridesmaid watched as they disappeared through the doors on their way to a new life, her heart just a little sad that she was losing a part of her friend but happy that Demelza had found the love of her life.

Ross walked into the bedroom to find Demelza standing in front of the dresser, carefully taking the clip out of her hair. She let it fall, curls cascading down her back, the bright red a sharp contrast to the cream color of her slip nightgown. The satin garment fell to just mid-thigh, still allowing enough of her long limbs to be seen. He shut the door and walked up behind her.

"You were beautiful today Dem. You're beautiful now," he said into her ear.

His mouth moved down to her shoulder, pushing the thin strap out of the way until it hung on her arm, the swell of her breast just visible to him. Ross brought himself up flush against her back, prompting Demelza to lean against him. Wrapping his arm around her waist, she covered his hand with hers, their rings briefly tapping together. Their eyes met in the mirror as they smiled.

"I love you," he said softly.

"Ditto," Demelza whispered back.

Pushing back she felt his ardor clearly against her bottom forcing a moan from her lips.

"I want you, Demelza."

"I can tell," she said with a smirk. "Lucky for you, I'm yours. Have me."

She reached behind her and caressed his body, already hard and heated. Without turning around Demelza easily slipped his pajama bottoms down, so that his flesh pressed against her satin clad body. Ross's hand that lay on her waist moved to lift her own nightgown out of the way, his manhood now free to slip towards her sex. His other hand helped the strap of her gown down her arm so that she could reveal a perfect alabaster globe. Ross's hand cupped her breast rubbing the already erect nipple with the palm of his hand. Demelza's head lolled to the side, which gave Ross the sign latch on and worry the skin, leaving a mark. Their eyes never left each other in the mirror heightening the intensity of the act. With a sudden push forward, Ross entered his wife from behind, something she wasn't expecting but that she welcomed with a groan.

Slowly they started to move, their hands grasping the dresser for steadiness, their fingers linked. The hand holding her breast moved down to her thigh, squeezing it with each thrust. Demelza couldn't remain silent and started to whimper with each reentry. She bent slightly, pushing herself towards Ross as if trying to get him further into her body. As their lovemaking went on, she felt her knees start to shake, and a look of akin to fear crossed her face. Ross saw this and stopped his actions pulling away from her.

"Ross, it's too much. I can't…"

Demelza felt herself giving way, slightly crumbling in his arms. He quickly grabbed her and held her tight as he withdrew from her. Her body was trembling.

"Dem, are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

He stepped fully out of his pajamas so he wouldn't fall but readjusted her clothes. She closed her eyes and leaned against him, letting his strength comfort her for the moment. When she opened her eyes, Ross saw tears in them. He turned her around and kissed her, while Demelza melted into him. Pulling away, he put his hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at him.

"I'm sorry, Poldark. I just…it all just became too intense. The reality that we are married, that this is forever…it kind of hit me."

She began to cry, moving Ross to scoop her up and carry her to the bed. Demelza didn't object to letting him lay her down on the bed. She watched as he crawled over her to lie next to her. Curling into his side, she let a few more tears fall before speaking again.

"Great way to start a honeymoon, let alone a marriage," she said.

Ross rolled them so that they faced each other.

"Hey, stop it. It's been a long day with lots of emotion. I shouldn't have pushed you. It's just that…"

"You're horny and it is customary to consummate a marriage on the wedding night," she said.

"Well, yes about the first part but that's usually the case when I'm around a beautiful woman. Especially my wife," he said emphasizing the new title. "As for the second, since when have we done anything that is customary, Carne."

"Um, that's Poldark if you please," Demelza answered, her tears were gone replaced by her natural sense of humor. "Or have you forgotten already?"

Ross moved them again so that she was laying under him as he hovered over her. His hand went to her face, cupping her cheek with his thumb brushing away the tracks of her tears.

"Oh my love, I have definitely not forgotten," he said softly.

His reached down and picked up her left hand, bringing it to his lips. With an extreme gentleness, he kissed her rings again, sealing their newly minted state. Demelza watched as he performed this ritual with almost the same reverence as their wedding ceremony.

"I'm glad to hear that because I'm not going to take this new title lightly," she said.

Demelza brought his face down to hers and kissed him, as Ross's arms wrapped around her body. His hands slid down and under the satin material of her nightgown, coming to rest on her hip.

"I think one of us is overdressed, Dem," he said.

She glanced down at their bodies and saw that he was quite naked and getting quite aroused. Giving her a grin, Ross grasped the hem of her nightgown then tugged it up and over her hips. Looking up at her face, he saw her smile, her eyes shimmering; this time not with tears but with passion. Sitting up slightly Demelza let Ross slip the garment over her head, tossing it to the floor. Demelza relaxed back against the pillows and raised her knee allowing Ross to place one of his legs between hers where he immediately felt the heat of her core. His now hardened member was crushed against her thigh, making her wriggle and eliciting a moan from Ross.

He kissed her again before moving his head down her chest to rest against her breasts, where he peppered each with kisses. Taking a nipple into his mouth, he sucked lightly as Demelza wrapped her hands around Ross's body. One hand took up residence on his buttock, squeezing lightly, while the other felt around for the object of her desire. Her fingers enclosed his manhood, stroking steadily, making it harder if that was possible.

"Having fun, Dem?" he said with a strained voice.

"Actually, yes. But I have a feeling you'd rather have me stop so we can finish what we started."

Her breath was coming in small gasps because Ross's fingers found their way to her center, reciprocating the stroking she was giving him.

"I hazard to say you wouldn't object to that either," he stated, kissing her again.

"We are being so proper about all this. Almost as if it were a business transaction," she said.

Demelza let go of him and moved her legs so that Ross took the hint to cradle himself between her thighs. Propping himself up on his elbows, he was able to bring his hands to her head and thread his fingers through her hair. Their faces were inches apart, their breath mingling, their eyes focused on each other. Without a word, Ross entered his wife, and stayed still, this time the significance and solemnity of the act obvious to both of them. He gently pulled back and thrust again, Demelza accepting him silently, the only sounds coming from them were soft grunts and gasps. She lifted her right leg and secured him to her by wrapping it around his hips while she let the other fall open, which gave Ross some freedom of movement as his hips collided with her body. The friction built quickly, feeding off the fire they created earlier, both of them now panting and needing release. Suddenly Ross's body stiffened and held itself in place as he climaxed, filling her completely. Demelza felt the first of the hot liquid hit her womb and shuddered, her orgasm taking over her whole body, leaving her weak. Their eyes didn't blink through the act making the physical almost insignificant to the emotional of what they just shared.

Her legs fell open, the strain too much to keep them wrapped around his waist and her head fell back against the pillows. Ross dropped his head to her chest, his body slipping from hers as it returned to his relaxed state.

After a few moments, Ross lifted his head to find Demelza crying again.

"Dem, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Ross. It's just…I didn't think I could love you anymore but I do. But now, with this, I feel like our souls have just merged into one. Oh god, I sound like some trashy romance novel," she said.

"No love, you don't," Ross said wiping away her tears. "You sound like the woman I love. You sound like my wife."

He rose from her and moved to the side, allowing them to get under the covers before he gathered her into his embrace.

"Then, maybe I'll just keep those thoughts in my repertoire."

"I think that's a good idea. And perhaps I'll borrow one occasionally."

"I guess that would be alright. Now that we're married we're supposed to share everything," she said.

"Yes, we are," Ross said, moving over her again. "Everything."

"I don't normally like to share, but I think you're changing my mind."

"Well then, I think this marriage thing is going to be just fine Mrs. Poldark."

They shared a giggle before losing themselves in each other again.

"Yes, I think so too, Mr. Poldark. I think so too."


	32. Good Vibrations

Chapter 32- Good Vibrations

 _I, I love the colorful clothes she wears_ _  
_ _And the way the sunlight plays upon her hair_ _  
_ _I hear the sound of a gentle word_ _  
_ _On the wind that lifts her perfume through the air_

 _Close my eyes_ _  
_ _She's somehow closer now_ _  
_ _Softly smile, I know she must be kind_ _  
_ _When I look in her eyes_ _  
_ _She goes with me to a blossom world_

They had been married a little more than a month when they returned to Cornwall for the rest of the summer. Demelza was glad to be back in Ross's home and was especially glad to see Prudie. It was the older woman's presence at the wedding that helped Demelza to realize how much she missed having a mother. She was grateful to have Prudie around while she worked at turning Nampara into a true home for her and Ross. Lucky for Demelza, her husband was leaving any and all details for redecorating the house and garden to her. It was the first time she had a home that she could make her own. Demelza loved Nampara and didn't want to change it too much; just add some things that reflected her personality so that it toned down the 'man cave' feel it presently had. She was in Ross' den, going through ideas on Pinterest for possible upgrades to their master bath as well working on party plans, so she didn't see or hear him enter.

"What do you say to taking a break and going for a stroll with me?"

Ross walked around the desk and leaned over her shoulder, looking at what she was doing.

"Ross, there is tons to do with the renovation never mind trying to plan this fecking party you've insisted on throwing," she cried.

Her new husband's eyes widened at her choice of words amused that she had started to pick up the local slang. In the months since they'd been back, Ross and Demelza kept mainly to themselves, striving to stay in honeymoon mode for as long as possible. Days were filled with day to day, ordinary household chores including Ross working from home on the Poldark family business. Nights were filled with coming together in their master bedroom, sharing whispers and love that solidified their marriage more each day. Looking at his wife now, her hair tied up in a messy bun, Ross couldn't believe he felt even more in love with her than he did on the day he married her. He shook the distraction of her beauty to return to the matter at hand.

"Fecking? Really Demelza, am I going to have to keep some soap around to wash out your mouth? What kind of an example will you be for our children?" Ross said.

Demelza stared at her husband wondering why he would say something like that about children. They hadn't discussed that topic in detail either before or after the wedding but now it seemed he mentioned it at every turn. She got nervous at those times because she wasn't quite sure she was ready to be a mother.

"Ross you knew when you met me I had the vocabulary of a sailor. Now it's just taken on a slight British tone. Get over it."

She swiveled in the chair to face him, pulling the hair tie out and letting her red mane fall down her back. Shaking her head she combed her fingers through the wild curls trying to put them in some kind of order but failing miserably. She turned back to the computer screen while quickly braiding her hair and retying it with the elastic band she kept around her wrist.

"Hey," Ross said grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face him, "I didn't mean anything by it. You know I love that salty mouth of yours. Especially when it's connected to mine."

To make the point, he leaned down and kissed her, making sure to graze her lips with his tongue before pushing for entrance. Demelza gave in and allowed him to take a taste as her arm snaked around his neck, holding him in place. They broke apart, with feather-light kisses, smiling.

"Demelza, please don't worry about this party; it's just a casual get together with friends. Nothing major. You're totally over thinking this whole thing. Besides, I promised you a new surfboard so let's go looking for one."

"What?" she asked, totally confused.

"Come on. You've been working steadily on the house and this party for days. You need a break. It's a gorgeous day out. Let's enjoy it."

He gave Demelza one of his boyish grins, wearing down her resistance. Ross knew she wanted to bring her surfboard with her when they left Rockaway but it just didn't make sense. He assured her that there were plenty of places in Cornwall where she could get a new one. Of course, she was skeptical but agreed to go with him for a walk on the beach where they could scout out a new one for her. He kissed her again until they were interrupted by a knock. They pulled apart to find Prudie standing at the door.

"Sorry to intrude, but I was just coming to get the list for the party," Prudie said.

She waited for a signal that she could enter. Demelza picked up the legal pad, ripped off the page with her notes and walked it over to Prudie.

"Here you go," Demelza said. "Let me know if there is anything you don't understand. My scribble isn't the best."

Prudie scanned the paper and smiled.

"It's fine Demelza. After years of reading this lad's handwriting, this looks like perfect school taught penmanship."

She glanced at her boss with a smirk before leaving the couple alone.

"She likes you, Demelza. Maybe more than she likes me," Ross said.

"Of course she does. I'm fabulous," Demelza replied. "So are you ready to take that walk?"

"So I don't see any surf shops here Ross. Where exactly are you taking me? Or did you have something more covert in mind?"

Demelza raised her eyebrow at him as they walked hand in hand along the shore. The warm ocean lapping at their feet as they made their way across the sand.

"Nothing covert, Dem. I just really wanted to get you alone for a bit. We've been so busy setting up our lives and business, I thought we could use a breather."

She heard Ross's words but didn't believe him. She could tell he had something else up his sleeve so she played along for the time being. They kept walking until they reached the edge of the beach where there were several small buildings including an abandoned pub. Ross led her up the path to the wooden structure where Demelza saw the 'For Sale' sign. Her curiosity kicked in when she stopped and waited for Ross to explain. Demelza walked up to the front door and peered into the darkened building. She couldn't see much but that was remedied when Ross produced a key.

"What the hell?" she asked.

He said nothing as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. Demelza hesitantly moved past him into the worn down lobby of the inn. She walked around, taking in the atmosphere which she had to admit reminded her of some of the older establishments in Rockaway. A pang of homesickness came over her as she took in the faint aroma of sea air, old wood, and stale beer. Ross followed her around as she assessed the situation.

"And what exactly is this Ross?"

"Do you like it?" he asked in return.

She turned around and looked at him, now getting a sense of what he'd done.

"It's fine Ross. Looks like any other run-down, seaside pub."

"I hoped for a little more enthusiasm from you Dem. Considering I just bought this for you."

"What?" she shrieked.

Ross grinned as he tossed her the keys.

"It's a wedding present," he said.

"From who? For who?" she said.

"From me to you Dem," Ross replied.

"What? You're nuts Poldark. You don't buy your wife a bar as a wedding present. I would have been happy with nightgown or something," Demelza said walking around the room again.

"Demelza, you don't wear nightgowns, remember?" he teased.

She looked around for something to throw at him and found an old crumpled newspaper. As she was about to chuck it at his head, he crossed the room in two strides and grabbed her arm.

"Well, that's gratitude for you. I thought you would appreciate the thought. Besides this is a great business opportunity," Ross said.

"How? This place looks like it's about to be condemned," Demelza countered.

"Where's your imagination, Poldark?"

He used their common surname now as a term of endearment which he knew always cracked her shell.

"Oh great. Trying to butter me up, are you?"

"If you say so. Or maybe I know that you can make this into something amazing that we can both be proud of. Can't you picture a pub with a surfing theme and maybe, down the road a little B&B operation?"

Ross's enthusiasm was infectious and Demelza had to admit she liked the idea of being back in a pub, doing what she knew how to do. She loved Ross and loved being his wife, but sitting around the house, learning the different ways to brew tea was not the kind of married life she wanted. And she knew Ross realized that as well. Clearly, with this surprise, he understood her better than she did herself. Again.

"Once again Poldark," she started to say, "You know what I want before I do. You wouldn't mind my working outside Nampara and not being the prim and proper Mrs. Poldark?"

Taking her in his arms, Ross held her lightly, his hands caressing her back.

"Demelza, the day you become a prim and proper Mrs. Poldark is the day I check to see if you've got a split personality. The feisty, independent Demelza is who I married. So no, I will not mind you working anywhere. It's just that in our own business I can work here with you too."

He kissed her, making her moan. Ross lifted his head and looked at his wife. Her face was bright, glowing in fact. There was something about her that was more than just excitement over this new venture.

"You don't think too much togetherness will get sickening?" she asked.

Ross could tell there was a real concern in her voice about this.

"Demelza, we will be fine. I won't be here every day but being an owner will allow me certain liberties. Besides I don't want you running this place alone so once we start renovating we should look into hiring some help," he said as he took a seat on the bar.

Demelza hopped up and joined him, her mind now picturing how she could make this place a UK version of "Boards and Beer".

"That makes sense. I'm going to guess that you've already hired construction people, designers, etc?"

She turned to look at him and waited for an answer.

"I have made inquiries because I know that you would want this up and running before fall hit. The work starts Monday," he said.

A burst of laughter came from her as she leaned over and hugged him.

"You're too much Poldark," she said hopping off the bar.

For a moment she swayed her balance off kilter. Ross quickly jumped down to hold her.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just moved too quickly," she answered.

Demelza walked away from him to look out the grimy window to the beach. Without realizing what she was doing, her hand went to her abdomen and a thought that had been fleeting on and off for the past week or so came barreling through her mind. It was highly unlikely but if what she suspected was true…

"So for the surfing part, are you thinking of selling gear or something more?" she asked.

Ross came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Demelza discreetly moved his hands so they were slightly above her belly, now feeling self-conscious.

"I thought you might want to get back into giving surfing lessons. You did such a good job with me. Plus I'm sure people would line up to take lessons from a hot American, don't you?"

He leaned down and nuzzled her neck which sent chills down Demelza's spine. She loved the idea of this pub and surf shop. She also loved Ross for thinking of her in this way. So could she burst that bubble of happiness with her suspicion? On the other hand, she didn't want to hide something as important as this from him. On the other hand, she wasn't even sure it was true. On the other hand, she wanted him to be part of the whole thing when she found out for certain. Taking a breath Demelza turned in his arms but kept her head down.

"Demelza, what's wrong? Please don't tell me that I've misjudged this whole thing," he said.

She raised a hand to his cheek, tracing the barely-there scar and smiled.

"No Poldark. You've made the absolutely right judgment. I love it. I love the whole thing. More importantly, I love you. Which is why I think I should tell you that we might need to find someone else to handle the surfing lessons if we're going to open any time in the next few months. I'm not sure I'll look very 'hot' in a rash guard in a few weeks."

Ross had no idea what she was talking about.

"Demelza you're as thin as a rail."

"That might not be the case for long Poldark."

Demelza paused before taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. Ross watched as she did this, not quite understanding what she meant. Demelza kept her head bowed, her eyes trained on their joined hands as she linked her fingers with his.

"Demelza ?" he questioned.

"I don't think many people will want to take lessons from a surfer who looks like a beached whale," she said raising her head slowly to look at him.

He stared at her and then back at their joined hands, the light finally dawning.

"Demelza?" he repeated. "Are you pregnant?"

His voice was barely above a whisper and there was no humor in his face. Demelza was worried that the news was not being well received.

"Um, it would appear so, Poldark," she said lightly.

There was silence as he gently rubbed his fingers on her waist. The thought that they had created a new life was a shock but a welcome one.

"I thought we'd been careful, Dem," Ross said almost without realizing it.

Demelza stiffened at his words as he sounded less than pleased.

"We were careful, but sometimes things happen."

She watched his face hoping for a sign as to where his head was at.

"Ross, I'm sorry. It's probably my fault. I might have gotten forgetful during those days around the wedding. So much was going on dealing with my dad and the arrangements that I might have skipped a pill or two. I didn't do it on purpose. You have to know that," she said, fighting tears.

Ross saw she was upset and realized he hadn't told her yet what he thought of this change in their situation.

"Demelza, what are you talking about? There's nothing to be sorry about. This is tremendous," he said.

Grabbing her about the waist he lifted her up and swung her around.

"Ross! Put me down," she cried.

He did and kissed her soundly as her feet hit the floor.

"Well, I gather this is the first time a girl has told you that you knocked them up?" she teased.

"Thankfully, yes. Of all my less than stellar moments, I've never had to deal with that. You're the first," he said.

"You mean there's no possibility of some little Ross Poldarks running around Cornwall?"

"No. Thank goodness. Rest assured Demelza, you will be the one and only mother of my children," he said.

She wasn't expecting that kind of emotional statement from her new husband so the tears that filled her eyes came as a surprise. They fell gently making Ross smile at her own emotional outpouring.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry. Or are these hormones starting their run?"

"You never cease to amaze me Poldark. This could very well be hormones so you better get used to it. Along with cravings, swollen ankles and a waddling wife," she replied.

"I'll gladly put up with all that and more. Have no fear," he said.

Ross continued to hold her, his face broken with a silly grin. Demelza couldn't help but smile as well, relieved that he was open to the idea of having a baby so soon.

"You say that now, but when your hands can't find my waist…"

"It will just mean I'll find somewhere else to hold you and more importantly, it means someone else, someone amazing, will be joining our family," he said.

"That's such a load of bull, Poldark. But I love you for it," she said.

"Ditto," Ross agreed. "I also know that for all your sass and sarcasm you're just as excited and scared about the idea of us becoming parents as I am. Right?"

They shared another kiss and then put their heads together in comfortable silence. Demelza finally pulled away and looked up at Ross.

"Again, you know me so well. Careful or you'll take all the mystery out of our relationship and get bored. Besides, technically I'm not even sure I am pregnant," she said.

"Wait, what do you mean? Were you just joking with me?"

"No Ross! I would never do that. I just haven't taken a test. It's just a feeling. And I have had some symptoms."

"Then what are we waiting for," he said. "Let's go."

Ross grabbed her hand and dragged Demelza towards the door.

"Ross wait! I need a minute," she said.

She leaned against the bar and took a breath, her hand instinctively going to her stomach again. Ross watched her from his stance at the door then went to her.

"You're not showing at all, Dem," he said gently.

" _IF_ it is true, it's still early. I'm like, barely pregnant, Ross," she said.

"Then why the all the stress?" he said casually.

"Honestly I was going to take the test first and then tell you when I was sure but now with this business thing, I really don't have the luxury of waiting, do I?" she said.

Ross stared at her, gaining sympathy for her decision. Demelza herself was calming down enough to continue sharing what was on her mind.

"I was hoping to do this a more romantic setting, Ross. But once again, your flair for dramatic gestures kind of killed my plans," she said, her natural sarcasm returning.

Smiling Ross kissed her. Not on her lips but on her forehead, then each cheek and then, finally and gently on her mouth.

"I never thought we'd get pregnant so soon, Dem."

"Well considering our activities are you surprised? "

Ross had to smirk and agree with her.

"No but let's put an end to the guessing and find out for sure if we need to add a nursery to your redecorating plans," Ross said.

"Okay," Demelza said, "I hate not knowing too. Besides the sooner we know, the sooner I can start claiming morning sickness or some other pregnancy related issue to skip this party you're set on having."

Taking her hand, Ross started to lead her out of the pub, dangling the keys on his finger.

"On the contrary Demelza, we should use the party to tell everyone," Ross said, opening the door and waiting for her to pass through.

Demelza stopped just on the other side and waiting while Ross locked the door.

"No way Ross. Please. Let's wait until I hit the first trimester. This party is to celebrate our marriage and return to Cornwall. Can you imagine what people will say?" she argued.

"What people will say? What's there to say? And who would dare say anything, Dem?"

"Ruth Teague for one. They will think I did this to trap you."

They had started the walk back to Nampara hand in hand, their step a little livelier than their stroll down to the pub.

"You're being silly, Demelza," Ross said.

She tugged on his arm and replied, "Are you arguing with a possibly pregnant woman?"

"Never. I know better than to do that. Especially with you," Ross answered.

Reaching up Demelza kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

They reached the house and not wanting to answer any questions from Prudie, got straight in the car so they could head to a pharmacy and get a pregnancy test. The ride was silent but the energy made up for it. Ross's fingers tapped the stick shift making Demelza finally cover his hand with hers to stop him.

"Ross! You're making me more nervous," she said.

He lifted her hand and brought it to his lips, placing a loving kiss on her knuckles.

"Sorry, my love. I'm just a little anxious," he explained.

"Me too, Ross. Me too," she said.

Pulling into the pharmacy parking lot, Ross turned off the engine and took a breath. He turned to look at Demelza whose face revealed just how nervous she was.

"I'll be out in a minute," she said, opening the door.

"You don't want me to come with you?" he asked.

"I think I can buy the tests myself. I'll be back in two ticks," she said giving him a wink.

Ross sat back in the car and turned on the radio to distract him. An old Beatles tune came on and he couldn't help but smile. It was as if the song was handing him the answer that the test would confirm.

He was humming the tune when the door opened and Demelza plopped into the seat.

"Ok let's go. My bladder is about to burst and I might as well put it to good use," she said holding up the bag.

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Poldark. Let's go see if we're going to be parents.

Ross paced in their room waiting for his wife to emerge from the bathroom. Millions of thoughts were running through his head about what was to come if the test was positive. He was brought out of his head by a knock on the door before it opened and Prudie walked in.

"So, is there soon to be a little Poldark running around Nampara?"

Prudie stood by the door, hands on hips, waiting for Ross to reply.

"How did you know?"

"Just because I'm old, doesn't mean I don't know what goes on around here. If you haven't noticed, Demelza has barely eaten breakfast in the past week and looks like something the cat dragged in," Prudie said.

Ross was trying to come up with an answer when Demelza burst into the room.

"So I guess we need to pick out a room for a nursery, Poldark."

She ran into his arms not seeing that Prudie was standing there. Swinging his wife around, they both laughed, the enormity of the result not sinking in. The older woman smiled and then left the couple alone to enjoy the moment, her own heart glad for the new life that would join them but more importantly for the happiness she saw in Ross that she never thought he'd find. The door shut quietly but Ross and Demelza still didn't hear anything. They were too wrapped up in each other and the news to care.

"Dem, you're positive?" Ross asked.

"Don't take my word for it, see for yourself," she said.

She held up not one but two sticks and there, clear as day, was the word 'pregnant'. Ross took it from her, looked at it himself then looked back at his wife.

"I love you," he said.

"Ditto Poldark," she whispered.

He kissed her and then swept her up into his arms and carried her to the bed.

"Ross put me down!" she cried as he deposited her on the bed and jumped over her to lay by her side.

His hand went to her stomach where he rubbed her softly, barely grazing her body. Demelza watched him as he replaced his hand with his head and laid it gently there as if listening for something.

"Did we actually make a baby, Dem?"

"Yes babe, we did. And I'd say in about eight months or so we'll know if we've got another stubborn Irish redhead or a gorgeous curly headed Brit," she said as she threaded her fingers through Ross's own tousled mane.

"I'm kind of hoping for the redhead, Dem," he said.

"You're a glutton for punishment, Poldark."

"Maybe. But a mini Demelza running around would be something. Don't you think?"

"She'd be awesome that's for sure. But please we need to pick a better name than Demelza. I don't want her getting teased at school."

Ross sat up and pulled her into his arms.

"Agreed. Any ideas?" he asked.

"I did kind of like that song you were trying to sing on the way home," Demelza said.

"Funny, so did I," Ross said. "The lyrics reminded me of you."

"Thanks. And lord knows you can't go wrong with a Beatles tune, can you?" Demelza said.

"Nope," Ross said. "And if it's a boy?"

"Oh, definitely Ross Jr.," Demelza said.

"Um, no," Ross said.

Demelza looked at him with a smile and laid her head back down.

"We'll see about that."


End file.
